La Voyageuse des étoiles
by Elenna Laurefindele
Summary: Ondine, 15 ans est une jeune fille tout à fait normale. Enfin, pas exactement... Quelque chose la différencie des autres élèves de sa classe, un secret qu'elle garde depuis toujours. Mais lorsque ce dernier se trouve compromis, d'étranges forces se mettent en mouvement et la jeune fille doit affronter un passé dont elle n'a aucun souvenir. Venez et osez découvrir ses aventures !
1. Partie I : Normale ou presque

_Voici la nouvelle longue fic dans laquelle je me suis lancée._

_J'ai eu l'idée dans un avion et j'ai commencé à jeter les premières lignes sur un papier dans un train un mois plus tard. Pour ceux ou celles qui auraient déjà lu Les tribulations d'une plante verte auront une impression de déjà vu, mais c'est normal... Enfin apparemment, je suis inspirée lorsque je voyage. C'est sûr qu'après les deux bus, l'avion et le train... on peut comprendre que : soit c'est très inspirant, soit je m'ennuie beaucoup pendant mes voyages._

_Disclaimer __: On s'en doutera, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et Tolkien serait déçu s'il voyait ça (j'espère pas mais quand même, je doute qu'il apprécie)._

_Enfin bref, j'arrête de divaguer et je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle fic, ou tout du moins... le premier chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Partie I : ****Normale ou presque –**

**0o0o0o0**

Ondine était une jeune fille tout à fait normale. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait car rien -ou presque- n'aurait laissé croire qu'elle ne le serait pas. Blonde aux yeux bleus et âgée de 15 ans, elle était aux premiers abords comme tous les autres. Elle était élève en Seconde au lycée et la fin d'année approchait. De longs mois auparavant, lorsque la rentrée avait eu lieu, Ondine s'était tout de suite plu dans sa nouvelle école. Située à une bonne distance de sa maison, la jeune fille prenait son vélo chaque jour pour effectuer ses trajets. Elle empruntaient de petites ruelles peu fréquentées afin d'éviter les grands boulevards bien trop encombrés, bruyants et dangereux pour un cycliste. Tous les matins donc, elle prenait son vélo, roulait 10 minutes pour se rendre à l'école et une fois garée dans la cour du lycée ; elle allait en cours.

Assez attentive en classe, elle s'était plus ou moins liée d'amitié avec ses professeurs. Ce lien était renforcé par le fait qu'elle était très douée en langues (elle parlait français, anglais, espagnol, allemand et latin couramment). Cette connexion avec le corps enseignant l'avait rapidement séparée du reste de la classe, qui trouvait que bien s'entendre avec un professeur était anormal mais surtout impensable.

Ainsi, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait aucune amie de son âge et qu'une majorité d'élève ne lui adressait pas la parole, Ondine se plaisait dans son école. Plusieurs élèves, qui lui était moins hostiles, lui avaient demandé ce qui pouvait bien y avoir de plus à l'école que dans sa famille. La jeune fille répondait inlassablement la même chose. Elle avait été abandonnée par sa famille à l'âge de cinq ans, il n'y avait aucune preuve mais, elle avait été trouvée au bord d'un chemin sans connaissance. A son réveil, elle était incapable de se souvenir de quoi que se soit, ni même de son nom. Et personne ne connaissait ses parents et, elle-même ne s'en rappelait pas non plus. Malgré plusieurs tentatives d'adoptions, pour une raison inconnue, personne ne voulait d'elle. Elle avait donc grandit à l'orphelinat sous la tutelle d'une dame nommée Élisa. Et à chaque fois, Ondine s'arrêtait là et ne parlait plus. Elle se fermait comme une huître, ne laissant plus aucune information filtrer. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas explicitement répondu à la question posée, les élèves avaient vite compris que la jeune fille avait un secret ou, tout du moins, qu'il y avait certains détails de sa vie dont l'évocation ne lui semblait pas approprié.

Il y avait en effet quelque chose qui la rendait différente, une chose qu'Ondine tentait de cacher car si elle ne faisait pas attention, les rares personnes qui lui parlait finirait de lui tourner le dos afin de l'éviter. Ce secret n'était connu que de sa nourrice, soit Élisa, et d'elle. Élisa était comme une mère pour Ondine, car elle l'avait toujours soutenue quel que soit les épreuves. Elle l'avait toujours guidée dans ses choix et ses décisions, l'aidant à mieux comprendre et à continuer à avancer. Élisa était tellement attentive qu'elle faisait même des rondes dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat durant la nuit, au cas où un de ses protégés aurait besoin de quelque chose. C'était d'ailleurs au cours d'une de ses surveillances nocturnes qu'elle avait découvert par hasard le secret d'Ondine.

Une nuit, alors qu'Élisa était sur le point d'aller se coucher ; elle était passée à côté de la chambre d'Ondine. Et elle avait entendu des voix -comme Jeanne d'Arc- mais, il n'y en avait qu'une seule et qui provenait de la chambre de la jeune fille. La nourrice avait pénétré doucement dans la chambre, s'attendant à voir la jeune fille plongée dans une de ses occupations nocturnes mais, il n'en était rien. Ondine était sagement endormie dans son lit. Elle devait probablement être en train de rêver car elle parlait en dormant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, elle parlait régulièrement dans son sommeil. Et ce détail n'était pas anormal, loin de là.

Élisa était donc sortie le plus discrètement possible de la chambre et était repartie se coucher. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé la porte et s'être éloignée, qu'elle nota un détail. Un détail qui sur le moment, lui avait échappé… La jeune fille avait parlé en dormant certes mais, il ne s'agissait pas d'une langue qu'Élisa connaissait. Ondine avait parlé dans une autre langue !

Cet incident, loin d'être unique, s'était répété de plus en plus régulièrement tant et si bien qu'Élisa avait fini par en parler à sa protégée. La jeune fille était alors âgée de neuf ans, et, lorsque sa nourrice lui expliqua que cela faisait maintenant trois ans que cela se produisait, Ondine en fut très surprise. Bien qu'elle fasse parfaitement confiance à Élisa, il était assez difficile de croire que dès l'âge de 6 ans, elle savait parler une autre langue. Cela aurait pu être que des babillages d'enfant, des paroles tout à fait normales que la jeune dame fatiguée avait mal interprétées. Mais l'insistance de sa nourrice l'avait finalement convaincue.

Elles s'attelèrent donc à déterminer de quelle il s'agissait. Mais, après de longues recherches, elles se révélèrent incapables d'identifier cette langue. Et pourtant, elles avaient vérifié dans toutes les langues de la terre… Mais les patois et les dialectes connus de deux ou trois personnes… La langue que la jeune parlait de plus en plus régulièrement dans son sommeil n'était répertorié nulle part ! Avouées vaincues, elles abandonnèrent leurs tentatives. Après tout, si cela ne se faisait que pendant le sommeil de la jeune fille, cela ne la gênerait pas et personne ne connaîtrait son secret.

Mais, comme pour la contredire, cette singularité devint plus présente avec le temps. Les premières évolutions se firent à l'écrit. Il arrivait qu'Ondine écrive, sans s'en rendre compte, des phrases dans cette langue. Cela n'était pas très gênant, sauf lors d'examens ou de travaux dans lesquels cette dernière était obligée d'écrire. Notamment en français, leur professeur leur demandait régulièrement de faire des rédactions. La jeune adolescente était alors obligée de relire avec une assiduité accrue les lignes qu'elle écrivait. Même s'il s'agissait seulement de quelques phrases. Elle s'était mise en tête qu'à partir du moment où elle devait rendre des lignes écrites à une personne, elle devait faire très attention à ce qu'elle couchait sur le papier.

Le plus étrange restait qu'elle le faisait inconsciemment et que lorsque cela la prenait, elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité la plus totale de traduire ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.

Ainsi, malgré de gros efforts de concentration, il arrivait parfois que des mots inopportuns restent dans ses copies, laissant ses correcteurs (soit ses professeurs) dans l'incompréhension. Ils lui faisaient donc souvent la remarque, lui demandant la signification de tel ou tel mot. Quand ils en avaient assez de souligner les mots et d'écrire : « Que signifie ce mot ? », ils se contentaient de mettre un panneau attention dans la marge. Certains l'avait même convoqué pour lui demander si elle essayait d'inventer de nouveaux mots ou si elle ne se relisait pas. Mais, la jeune fille se contentait de leurs dire qu'elle se relisait et qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi ces mots étaient écrits sur sa feuille. Peut-être un moment d'inattention qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à la relecture. Elle ajoutait qu'au vu du reste de la phrase, on pouvait aisément comprendre la signification du mot fautif. Les professeurs arrêtaient donc de le lui demander, se demandant si la jeune fille se payait allègrement leur tête ou si elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi de tels mots se glissaient dans ses feuilles.

Et tout avait continué comme ça. La jeune fille restait joyeuse et participait souvent en classe, pour le bonheur de ses professeurs. Ils lui disaient souvent que ce n'était pas très grave que l'écrit soit difficile pour elle car ils ne notaient aucun problème à l'oral. Et Ondine leur souriait.

Puis, avec l'arrivée de ses 14 ans, cette étrangeté atteint un nouveau palier. Il arrivait que l'adolescente se mette à parler dans cette langue inconnue, sans en être consciente bien sûr. Elle se mit donc à faire de gros efforts pour limiter ses interruptions pour le moins incompréhensible pour son entourage. D'autant plus qu'elle était toujours incapable de traduire cette langue qu'elle avait l'air de parler couramment sans même l'avoir apprise.

Cette nouveauté avait eu un impact sur sa scolarité et surtout sur son caractère. Auparavant très ouverte et bavarde, elle s'était renfermée de plus en plus sur elle-même limitant au maximum de parler. Ses professeurs s'en étaient rendus compte, et malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives pour comprendre ce qui déclenchait ce mutisme soudain, aucun d'entre eux n'obtins de réponse à ce sujet. Les élèves et tout l'entourage d'Ondine ne cessait de la harceler pour comprendre ce qui se passait mais la jeune fille se renfermait dans son silence, ne se confiant à personne.

L'adolescente avait donc construit toute sa vie autour de ce secret qu'elle ne pouvait partager, obligée de mentir et de le cacher même aux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. Il s'agissait là de son plus grand secret, et cela expliquait aussi son mutisme. Mais personne d'autre qu'Élisa ne le savait, les autres ne pourrait pas comprendre, ils ne le savaient pas et ils ne devaient surtout pas le savoir… C'était très important ! Ainsi, plus la jeune fille grandissait, plus son « don » se développait et, plus elle se refermait par peur de se tromper « accidentellement » de langue.

Car si jamais cela se produisait devant tous, qu'allait-elle dire ? La vérité ? Un mensonge ? Continuer comme si de rien n'était ?... Tant de questions auxquelles, Ondine ne voulait pas apporter de réponse car aucune ne serait bonne. Après tout, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle gardait son secret… Pourquoi ne pas le garder plus longtemps ?

Son seizième anniversaire allait arriver le lendemain, pourquoi cela changerait-il quelque chose ?

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Eh voilà..._

_Il s'agit du premier chapitre de la fic dans laquelle je me lance. J'espère que cette introduction vous aura plu. Il ne s'agit là que du début. Du prologue si vous voulez..._

_Certains d'entre vous vont se dire quel est le lien entre l'univers de Tolkien et cette histoire, mais je vous assure... il y a un lien. Laissez le temps à la fic de se lancer, et laissez moi le temps d'écrire la suite. Vous comprendrez le lien en temps et en heure, lorsque je pourrai enfin amener l'histoire principale ou le sujet de l'histoire. Bien que vous devriez savoir ce qui va se passer si vous avez bien lu le résumé de la fic._

_La suite arrive bientôt._

_A la prochaine !_


	2. De mal en pis

_Voici le second chapitre de cette fic._

_Ici, comme peut le laisser sous-entendre le titre, tout se précipite... Et une fois la machine lancée, on ne peut plus l'arrêter._

_Bon je vous laisse découvrir la suite..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **De mal en pis –**

**0o0o0o0**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Ondine. Ce jour était celui de son anniversaire, ses 16 ans. C'était un jour important pour la jeune fille, et rien absolument rien n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé…

La jeune fille s'était levée comme tous les matins à 7h00. Tout en se préparant pour partir à l'école, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle aperçut son collier pendu à son cou, ce dernier brillait plus fort que d'habitude. Elle le caressa se remémorant qu'il était aussi particulier qu'elle. En effet, tous les ans le jour de son anniversaire, il brillait. Il n'y avait aucune explication rationnelle à cela mais… le collier brillait. Et en ce jour de ses 16 ans, il brillait d'un éclat encore plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé.

Ondine n'avait jamais retiré ce pendentif et elle s'était promit de ne jamais le retirer. La raison était toute simple… De longues années auparavant, Élisa lui avait confié que lorsqu'elle avait été trouvée, la jeune fille portait ce collier. Personne n'avait osé le lui retirer pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'un des parents de l'enfant. Probablement sa mère.

Le pendentif était entièrement fait d'argent (ou de diamant, personne n'avait vérifié). Une sorte de fleur avec deux pétales verticaux et deux de chaque côté était reliés ensemble par une autre pierre qui formait le cœur de la « fleur ». Cette fleur reposait sur un fil de forme ovale, reposant lui-même sur deux sortes d'ailes délicatement ouvragées. En-dessous de cet ensemble, un huit vertical reposait sur un autre ovale qui liait le haut du huit aux « ailes ».

La jeune fille s'arracha à l'énième contemplation du pendentif pendu à son cou, seul cadeau laissé par sa mère, et partit vers le lycée.

* * *

Rien d'étrange n'était survenu de la journée. Elle avait, comme à son habitude, prit son vélo, s'était rendue au lycée et avait suivi les cours de la journée. Et comme à son habitude, elle s'était évertuée à ne pas prononcer un mot de la journée. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir finalement réussit, la gaffe survint. La jeune fille fit l'erreur fatidique de se tromper de langue pendant le dernier cours de la journée.

La professeure d'histoire avait décidé de questionner tous les élèves tour-à-tour, et le tour d'Ondine avait finit par arriver. La prof posa à la jeune fille une question d'une simplicité étrange. L'adolescente connaissait la réponse mais elle restait muette, n'osant ouvrir la bouche par peur de se tromper de langue. Devant son mutisme, le regard inquisiteur de sa professeure se fit plus insistant et les élèves se mirent à murmurer autour d'elle se demandant si elle connaissait la réponse à cette question. Ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un gros effort de concentration que la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche. Elle lâcha la réponse d'une traite puis se tue. Les commentaires des élèves s'accentuèrent : Pourquoi avait-elle mit autant de temps à répondre ?

De son côté, Ondine respirait de soulagement. Elle ne s'était pas trompée ! L'enseignant qui jusque-là attendait -presque- patiemment que son élève daigne lui répondre, lâcha un « merci » à l'attention de la jeune fille. Par réflexe, cette dernière lui répondit : « De rien ». A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que tout se figea. Le grondement sonore des élèves stoppa net, et tous la dévisagèrent. La prof qui avait baissé les yeux sur sa feuille et avait commencé à noter, s'arrêta nette et leva le nez de sa liasse de papier et darda sur la jeune un regard étrange.

Son regard était à la fois soupçonneux et surpris. Cela transperça Ondine de part en part. Aussitôt elle compris son erreur… Cette dernière s'était trompée de langue !

Et, alors qu'elle aurait pu faire comme si de rien n'était et que tout était normal, la jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche horrifiée. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant une échappatoire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la classe, la seule issue de la pièce mis à part les fenêtres.

La salle de cours étant située au quatrième étage du bâtiment scolaire, un saut dans le vide n'était pas envisageable. La prof d'histoire notant l'affolement soudain de l'élève, lui demanda de se calmer et de lui expliquer la raison de son agitation soudaine. La jeune fille se figea et pivota lentement vers l'enseignante. Ses yeux et tous son être dégageaient une détresse absolue, elle sentait le regard de trente paires d'yeux surprises braquer sur son dos. Trop d'attention… Le stresse de la jeune élève finit d'atteindre son maximum, son summum. Elle était acculée, bloquée. Elle allait devoir tout expliquer, tout avouer. Et personne n'allait la croire… Elle avait réussi à garder son secret si longtemps, et tous ces efforts avaient été gâchés par une simple inattention. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix… S'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas fuir, pas en plein milieu du cours.

Et, alors qu'elle allait s'apprêter à tout expliquer, tout dévoiler… la sonnerie retentit.

Ondine sauta sur l'occasion. Elle attrapa sa trousse et son cahier qu'elle referma violemment, les fourra pèle-mêle dans son cartable, ramassa ce dernier et se rua vers la porte de la classe. Et, alors que la prof lui ordonnait de rester et de donner des explications, la jeune ne murmura qu'un vague : « désolée », avant de claquer la porte derrière elle et de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers, laissant ses camarades interloqués dans la classe.

La sonnerie ayant à peine retentit, les élèves des autres classes n'étaient pas encore sortis, il n'y avait donc personne dans les escaliers. Ondine pu donc les dévaler sans rencontrer aucune résistance ni devoir s'arrêter. La jeune fille déboula comme une furie dans la cour bousculant les rares élèves présents, elle s'empara de son vélo, l'enjamba et partit à toute vitesse. Dans sa précipitation, elle ne vit pas l'ombre noire qui debout sur le toit de l'école, l'observait avec attention. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, un rire froid et narquois lui échappa. Puis, la silhouette s'élança et disparue à la suite de la jeune fille.

* * *

La jeune fille roulait sans s'arrêter ni se retourner. Elle voulait fuir cette école et ne plus jamais y retourner, si elle faisait demi-tour elle serait obligée de donner des explications. Et il n'en était pas question ! Si elle expliquait la situation aux responsables du lycée, ils ne la croirait pas. Et, ils la ferait suivre par un psy ou enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Alors que cette idée -pour le moins saugrenue- s'immisçait froidement dans son esprit, une autre peur surgit : Qu'allait dire Élisa ? Et, au fur et à mesure que le stress d'Ondine augmentait, de nouvelles pensées toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres s'ajoutait à ce tableau terrifiant : elle aurait cours le lendemain, la jeune fille pouvait bien sauter quelques jours de cours mais, elle allait bien devoir y retourner un jour et ne pas retourner à l'école n'était pas, et ne serait jamais, une solution. Elle serait bien obligée d'y retourner un jour ou l'autre, qu'elle explication pouvait-elle leur apporter ? Si elle leur disait la vérité, ils ne l'a croirait pas c'était sûr ! Et s'ils la croyait, les médias finiraient par le savoir et elle finirait dans un laboratoire à servir de cobaye, jusqu'à sa mort.

Toutes les questions auxquelles la jeune fille avait si longtemps évité d'apporter de réponse se posaient toutes en même temps… Bien que toutes ces pensées soient accentuées et amplifiées par la peur sourde qui lui nouait les entrailles, personne sur le moment n'aurait été capable de lui faire entendre raison ou de la tirer de ses macabres pensées dans lesquelles la jeune fille s'était plongée durant son trajet à vélo… Personne n'aurait pu, personne… Enfin, presque.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Ondine ne vit pas le feu rouge devant elle. Alors qu'elle traversait le carrefour sans prêter attention à son entourage, un crissement de pneu la ramena à la réalité. Une voiture fonçait droit sur elle ! A l'intérieur du véhicule, le conducteur le pied enfoncé sur le frein, klaxonnait de toutes ses forces. Par réflexe, la jeune fille tira sur ses poignées de freins. Mais le vélo ne ralentissait pas, les freins ne répondaient pas !

Ondine sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée, la voiture allait la percuter et elle mourait. La fin approchait, inexplorable.

La jeune fille se prépara à l'impact et juste avant de fermer les yeux, elle vit en face d'elle, debout sur le trottoir, une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir qui observait la scène immobile. Puis Ondine ferma les yeux. Mais l'impact fut bien moindre que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Au dernier moment, le conducteur fit une embardée ne touchant que la roue avant du vélo. Se sentant déraper, l'adolescente rouvrit les yeux, puis, tentant de se rattraper elle fit pivoter la roue de son vélo pour essayer de retrouver son équilibre. Ce mouvement acheva de la renverser… Ondine chuta et tomba sur le sol s'écorchant violemment le bras droit sur l'asphalte dur. Son vélo lui tomba dessus bloquant la jambe droite de la jeune fille entre le sol et le cadre du vélo la meurtrissant douloureusement.

La voiture s'arrêta quelque mètres plus loin et le conducteur paniqué en sortit. Il se précipita vers Ondine, lui demandant si tout allait bien. La jeune fille ne lui accorda pas un regard, le visage tourné vers le trottoir sur lequel la silhouette en noir s'était tenue quelques secondes auparavant. Mais, il n'y avait personne !

Les propos insistants du conducteur la ramenèrent à la réalité. Ce dernier était en train de sortir son téléphone pour appeler les secours. Ses doigts fébriles et sa voix paniquée dénotaient une certaine peur que la jeune fille ait des séquelles suite à cet accident. Il tenait d'ailleurs des propos incohérents allant de pots de fleur à la commotion cérébrale en passant par la cuisine à rénover. A moins que le cerveau d'Ondine interprète mal ce que disait l'homme… De plus en plus de personnes affluaient et se regroupaient autour du binôme formant un attroupement qui bloquait la roue, et donc la circulation. Mais pour la jeune fille, s'en était trop trop de bruit, trop de monde, trop d'attention, trop, trop, trop…

L'adolescente repoussa les mains tendues et les personnes lui proposant de l'aider à se relever. Elle souleva son vélo et dégagea sa jambe droite tentant d'ignorer les élancements, plus que désagréables, de son bras. Elle se releva, pris son vélo et s'éloigna cahin-caha à pied. Elle dut jouer des coudes pour que les personnes rassemblées la laisse passer. Lorsqu'un homme s'interposa devant elle lui demandant d'attendre l'arrivée des secours, Ondine lui jeta un regard si noir que se dernier fit un pas sur le côté et lui laissa la voie libre.

Personne d'autre ne tenta de la retenir. Elle pu donc s'éloigner sans que d'autres individus ne tentent de l'arrêter.

N'étant pas en état pour rentrer à vélo, la jeune fille se résolut à pousser ce dernier jusqu'à l'orphelinat qui était encore assez loin. Après deux ou trois minutes de marche, sa blessure à la jambe s'ouvrit complètement se mettant à saigner. Ondine sut qu'elle devait s'arrêter pour la désinfecter tout de suite, sinon elle n'arriverait jamais à l'orphelinat… Elle se rappela qu'il y avait non loin de là, une place peu fréquentée pourvu de bancs. Elle pourrait s'y asseoir en attendant que sa blessure cicatrise.

Elle se mit donc en route…

Enfin, au détour d'une rue, elle arriva à la place. Cette dernière était déserte et ombragée. Ondine s'assit sur un banc et entreprit de nettoyer son bras et sa jambe à l'aide d'un mouchoir qui traînait dans son sac et d'un peu d'eau de la bouteille qu'elle avait toujours avec elle dans son sac de cours. C'était toujours pratique d'avoir de l'eau, notamment pendant ses fortes chaleurs de mai… On sentait déjà les prémices de l'été arriver.

Une fois ses blessures nettoyées, la jeune adolescente se posa un instant tentant de se remettre de ses émotions et de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Malgré la peur qui lui nouait toujours l'estomac elle se força à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé…

Soudain, un détail attira son attention… Ses freins n'avaient pas fonctionné ! Pourquoi ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, elle s'approcha de son vélo qu'elle avait posé contre un mur et, tournant le dos à la place, elle s'accroupit pour vérifier le câblage des freins. Ces derniers avaient été sectionnés ! Quelqu'un avait donc volontairement tenté de la tuer !

Alors que cette certitude s'emparait d'elle, une voix froide et sèche au timbre glacial provenant de derrière elle, dit : « Ainsi, tu as survécu… »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Suspense..._

_Encore du suspense... Vous n'allez jamais survivre à la fic si vous en avez déjà marre que je coupe mes chapitres en de tels moments..._

_Bon sur un autre sujet... Vous devez tous vous demander qui est cette personne au timbre glacial qui prononce la dernière phrase du chapitre... A votre avis, qui cela peut-il bien être ? Et arrêtez de me regarder avec des yeux de merlans frit car, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le merlan frit et je ne vous donnerez pas la réponse._

_Et pour ceux ou celles qui me demanderait quel est le lien avec l'univers de Tolkien... Ça arrive, et dans très peu de temps. Attendez encore un tout petit peu et se sera bon._

_D'autres questions ? De toute manière si vous en avez, vous avez l'option review ou message privé..._

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_A la prochaine !_


	3. Basculement

_Le titre est assez explicite. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre lance définitivement l'histoire._

_Allez, je me tait._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Basculement –**

**0o0o0o0**

« Ainsi, tu as survécu… »

Ces mots claquèrent comme un fouet dans les airs. La jeune fille se figea, les mains tenant encore les câbles sectionnés de ses freins. Lentement elle se releva et se retourna ignorant les élancements que lui lançait sa jambe mécontente d'être ainsi maltraitée. Un regard suffit à Ondine pour le reconnaître… Il s'agissait de la silhouette noire qui avait observé la scène ! Ce dernier verbe l'a fit tilter :

« C'est vous qui avez coupé les câbles de mes freins !

Un rire froid accueillit sa réaction, s'échappant de la capuche noire qui recouvrait le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu es moins stupide qu'Il ne le pensait. Après tout, tu es restée cachée à Ses yeux pendant seize ans… Tu étais bien protégée, dit-il le « visage » tourné vers le pendentif qui pendait au cou de la jeune fille. Mais on ne peut pas renier qui l'ont est indéfiniment. La recherche a été difficile mais maintenant… Je t'ai trouvée !

Terrifiée, la jeune fille ne comprenait rien à la situation. L'inconnu qui se tenait devant elle ne semblait pas très amical. De plus, bien qu'il parla dans sa langue, la jeune fille avait noté son accent étranger. Mais Ondine ne parvint pas à déterminer de quel type d'accent il s'agissait. Elle tenta quelque chose espérant faire partir l'étrange personnage qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Si vous cherchez quelqu'un, commença-t-elle en bégayant un peu, vous pouvez vous adresser au commissariat de police à deux rues d'ici. Ils vous aideront à trouver la personne que vous avez perdue.

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu… Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, puisque ma traque est terminée. J'ai trouvée celle que je cherchais. Maintenant, rejoins-Le ou meurt !

Ondine sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. De quoi parlait-il ? Qui était ce « Il » qui la cherchait ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne se cachait pas… Pourquoi pensait-il le contraire ? Le visage de son interlocuteur était toujours voilé ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion qui puisse aider la jeune fille. Le corps complet de « l'homme » qui se tenait face à elle était recouvert d'un long manteau noir semblable à une cape qui était même déchirée par endroits. Ses mains étaient couvertes par des gantelets de métal, aux multiples rebords et recoins pointus. Tout en lui respirait la méchanceté provoquant la peur de tous ceux qui se trouvaient face à lui. Mais ce qui figeait de terreur la jeune fille, était le ton employé par celui qui se tenait devant elle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular ou d'une quelconque caméra cachée… c'était du sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, lui dit-elle tentant de longer le mur pour s'éloigner de son agresseur. Je ne suis pas la personne que vous recherchez. Vous vous êtes trompé.

La silhouette se tut. Son rire cessa.

\- Ainsi tu ne te joindra pas à Lui…

La jeune fille effectua un léger mouvement de tête signifiant : non.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, répéta-t-elle. Vous…

Elle fut coupée par son interlocuteur, qui leva la main devant lui, lui intimant le silence.

\- Je t'ai laissé le choix, et tu as préféré Le renier, Lui, Le plus fidèle serviteur du tout puissant. Cela signifie que tu as fait ton choix.

\- Quel choix, couina Ondine terrifiée.

-Tu as choisi… La mort ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit une dague de sa manche, dont la lame effilée était plus noire qu'une nuit sans étoile ni lune, et la leva au-dessus de sa tête comme pour poignarder l'adolescente. Ondine prit peur et s'enfuit en courant. Mais, il fut bien plus rapide qu'elle. D'un bond il fut sur elle la projetant contre le mur situé derrière la jeune fille, assommant à moitié cette dernière.

Ondine sentit indistinctement sa blessure se ré-ouvrir et son sang couler à flot. Sa tête l'élançait, le choc, le sang et la peur n'arrangeant pas les choses. Sa vue se brouilla… Au travers de ses paupières mi-closes, elle vit la silhouette à quelques pas d'elle se délectant de sa douleur évidente. Il avait parlé de mourir, était-ce ça la mort ? Était-ce si long et si douloureux ou s'agissait-il d'un cas particulier dans lequel son tortionnaire se plaisait à la faire souffrir avant de l'achever ? L'environnement entourant la jeune fille se faisait de plus en plus trouble, Ondine gardait ses yeux fixés sur « l'homme » face à elle attendant la fin. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et elle savait que la dernière image qu'elle verrait serait cet homme. Debout face à elle…

Soudain, l'assassin se mit en mouvement… Il fit un pas en arrière, et leva sa lame prêt à l'achever.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille su que c'était la fin, son futur meurtrier c'était suffisamment complet dans l'observation de sa proie agonisante et avait décidé de l'achever. Et en cet instant, Ondine aurait aimé être partout ailleurs mais pas là, mourante adossée à un mur. Elle aurait souhaité être partout ailleurs, même un volcan aurait fait l'affaire. Oui, en cet instant Ondine aurait bien aimée être sur un volcan…

Alors que cette dernière pensée se fixait dans son esprit, le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou se mit à briller de plus en plus fort. Voyant cela, son agresseur poussa un hurlement : « NON ! » et se jeta sur elle.

Ensuite tout alla très vite.

Dans un réflexe de survie, la jeune fille plaça son bras valide devant-elle dans un geste vain pour se protéger de la lame meurtrière qui descendait vers elle. Une vive lumière blanche jaillit soudain. Le flash lumineux traversa Ondine de part en part et cette dernière se sentit partir, hors d'atteinte de son agresseur, loin de l'arme que ce dernier tenait, loin, hors du temps et de l'espace. Sa conscience finit de s'étioler et elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Ondine flottait dans l'espace. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle n'était plus rien. Était-elle morte ? Était-cela la mort ? Un grand vide sans sensations ni lumière ? Non, cela ne pouvait être cela. On lui avait parlé d'un grand tunnel lumineux et de plaines où l'on retrouvait sa famille et ses amis. Personne n'avait jamais mentionné le néant… Elle ne pouvait être morte !

Au fur et à mesure que cette certitude s'immisçait en elle, la jeune fille retrouva des sensations.

Ce fut d'abord la douleur… On ne pouvait pas avoir aussi mal lorsque l'on était mort. La chaleur… Quelle était cette sensation d'oppression, de chaleur torride qui l'assaillait de toute part ? La soif et la faim… De quand datait son dernier repas ?

Non ! Elle n'était pas morte. Comment était-ce possible ? Les souvenirs de ce qui venait d'arriver lui revenaient lentement en mémoire… Le flash, la lame descendant sur elle, l'homme encapuchonné… Où était-elle ? Elle devait le découvrir. Était-elle assommée sur le trottoir ou dans un hôpital ? A moins que « l'homme » ne l'ait emmené ? Et voulant en avoir le cœur net, Ondine ouvrit, au prix d'un gros effort, ses yeux.

Elle était couchée sur des pierres noires qui n'étaient pas celle du trottoir. Au vu de leur couleur et de leur texture, il s'agissait plus probablement de pierres d'origine volcanique. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel était noir et nuageux comme chargé de cendres et l'air était très chaud comme vicié. La jeune fille sentit ses poumons la brûler au contact de l'air… Tentant d'ignorer les élancements de douleur qui semblaient provenir de tout son corps, Ondine se releva.

Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour qu'elle réussisse à garder un semblant d'équilibre. L'adolescente entreprit alors d'observer plus en détail le paysage environnant. Elle se trouvait sur les flancs d'un volcan en activité, comme pouvait en témoigner l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'échappait de son sommet en forme de cône. De nombreuses coulées de lave séchée se répandaient un peu partout sur les pentes de la montagne. Une plus récente encore fumante par endroit passait à seulement quelques pas de la jeune fille. Le volcan surplombait une immense plaine noire couverte de rocs et de poussière. Au fond de ce décor terrifiant et mort, des montagnes noires déchiraient l'horizon. Ces dernières se découpaient parfaitement dans le ciel coupant la vue sur ce qu'il y avait derrière. Si « derrière » il y avait.

L'ambiance était sombre et oppressante. Pas une seule minuscule pousse d'herbe ni la moindre plante ne pouvait pousser dans un endroit pareil. En regardant bien, Ondine finit par apercevoir des lumières réparties ça et là à intervalles irréguliers dans la plaine. Parfois, l'une d'entre elle disparaissait puis réapparaissait quelques secondes plus tard. En effet, là-bas loin dans la plaine, des ombres se mouvaient… Mais l'adolescente était trop loin pour les voir avec précision. A force de regarder ce paysage, la jeune en arriva à une conclusion. Si l'enfer existait sur Terre, se serait sûrement cet endroit-là.

Cette réflexion qu'elle se fit l'éveilla complètement.

Un tel endroit n'existait pas sur Terre, elle en avait suffisamment appris en cours de géographie pour pouvoir affirmer qu'aucun endroit sur le globe terrestre n'était comme celui-là… Mais, si ce qu'elle pensait était juste. Comment était-ce possible ? Un instant plus tôt, elle se trouvait debout sur un trottoir adossée à un mur et agressée par un "homme" qui lui était inconnu ; et maintenant elle était sur les pentes d'un volcan... Où était-elle ?

Et bien que sa localisation lui soit inconnue, la jeune fille avait une sensation de déjà-vu. Comme si un souvenir bien enfouit dans sa mémoire tentait désespérément de faire surface mais n'y arrivait pas. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé d'Ondine ne l'aidant probablement pas. La seule chose dont l'adolescente était sûre était qu'elle avait déjà vu cet endroit, peut importait où, quand et dans qu'elles situations, mais elle le connaissait…

Le seul point positif que la jeune trouvait à cette situation, pour le moins déconcertante, était qu'au moins elle était hors de portée de celui qui avait tenté de la tuer.

Alors que la jeune fille observait le paysage en se demandant comment elle avait bien put atterrir là, un cri perçant et suraiguë lui perça les tympans. Portant ces mains à ses oreilles, manquant de tomber par la même occasion car son équilibre était encore précaire, elle se mit à chercher l'origine de ce cri effrayant. Elle leva les yeux, mais ne voyant rien, elle regarda autour d'elle. Rien non plus... Enfin elle se retourna.

Une énorme monture noire, ressemblant à un cheval tout à fait normal -mis à part que ses yeux était rouges et qu'ils luisaient de méchanceté- se tenait devant elle. Et sur cette horreur… la silhouette qui l'avait attaquée ! Le sang d'Ondine ne fit qu'un tour. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé aussi vite ? Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! C'était probablement quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Mais, la jeune fille avait beau essayer de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il n'était peut-être pas comme l'autre, tout son être lui criait de s'enfuir et qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Il était vrai qu'il portait la même cape noire déchirée qui recouvrait son corps, il avait lui aussi une capuche qui lui cachait le visage et, la même froideur s'échappait de lui…

Terrifiée, Ondine fit quelques pas en arrière… Mais la voix froide et cinglante de la créature la figea sur place :

« Il m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée, cette fois tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper. Bien que j'aurais adoré te tuer, les ordres ont changés. Je dois te mener à Lui. En vie. »

Les deux derniers mots claquèrent comme une sentence que l'on abat. La jeune fille compris le sous-entendu… Il la garderai en vie uniquement le temps de réaliser la mission qui lui avait été confié, ensuite il la tuerai. Elle devait fuir ! Et vite !

Pourtant, bien qu'il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde pour prendre sa décision, Ondine n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Le cavalier avait sortit une dague de sa longue manche et avait frappé la jeune fille avec le pommeau.

Avant que les ténèbres ne l'emporte à nouveau, elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre le rire sardonique de son agresseur. Puis tout redevint noir.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Suspense !_

_Voici l'arrivée fracassante d'Ondine en/à... Où en fait ? Quel est ce lieu ?_

_A votre avis, où est-elle ? Et qui est/sont ces étranges "hommes" qui l'attaque par deux fois ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un message ou une review contenant vos impressions ou vos avis sur ces questions._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_En tout cas, les pions sont en place. L'histoire peut définitivement commencer._

_Bon en tout cas... A la prochaine !_


	4. Enfermée

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive avec un peu d'avance car j'avais de l'avance dans l'écriture de la fic._

_On rentre dans le vif du sujet... Avec quelques réponses et de nouvelles questions._

_J'avoue qu'après ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter._

_Bon, j'arrête de parler._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Enfermée –**

**0o0o0o0**

Lorsque Ondine revint à elle, elle allongée sur un sol en pierre et elle était attachée. Cela elle le savait car ses deux mains étaient enserrées dans un étau qui les maintenaient jointes. La jeune fille entreprit tant bien que mal de se relever mais elle ne parvint qu'à s'asseoir dans une position peu confortable. Malgré tout, cette position lui permettait d'avoir une vue dégagée sur ce qui l'entourait. Bien que l'ambiance soit très sombre, une lampe dégageant une leur rougeâtre était suspendue dans la pièce dans laquelle la jeune fille se trouvait. En regardant autour d'elle, Ondine arriva rapidement à une conclusion : elle était prisonnière.

Elle se trouvait en effet dans une cellule rectangulaire assez exiguë dont trois murs étaient fait de pierre noire et le quatrième était pourvu d'une grande grille. Une lourde porte fermait l'accès à la prison dans laquelle la jeune fille était enfermée. Derrière cette fameuse grille, un couloir la séparait d'une rangée de cellules semblables à la sienne. Elles étaient toutes vides à l'exception de celle se trouvant juste en face d'elle. A l'intérieur un être, probablement un homme, était prostré contre un mur dans un coin sombre. Il ne bougeait pas…

L'adolescente reporta son attention vers la geôle dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Ondine découvrit que cette dernière n'était pas vide. Un banc assez long et fait en pierre avait été taillé dans la paroi, il était à peine assez grand pour qu'un homme adulte s'y allonge, mais sa taille serait suffisante pour la jeune fille. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la salle mis à part à écuelle sale et un broc d'eau croupie posés juste à côté de la prisonnière.

Ondine sentit son estomac grommeler de faim à la vue de cette nourriture et malgré l'aspect dégouttant de l'ensemble, sa faim et sa soif eurent raison de ses réticences. La jeune fille se contorsionna afin d'attraper la miche de pain rassie posée dans l'écuelle, puis elle l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Le goût était vraiment immonde et la miche était aussi dure qu'une brique, mais Ondine ne fit pas de chichi et la mangea complètement réprimant ses haut-le-cœur. Elle prit ensuite le broc d'eau et en bu une gorgée. L'eau, avait un fort goût de terre mélangé à un arrière-goût de moisi particulièrement ragoutant. Cette fois, la jeune fille fut incapable de finir. Elle reposa rapidement le broc d'eau le laissant à moitié plein. Le reste lui servirait pour plus tard si elle avait de nouveau soif.

Enfin, l'adolescente s'assit contre le mur du fond et étendit ses jambes. La tête appuyée contre la pierre, elle essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à son mal de tête lancinant qui lui transperçait les tempes et ses douleurs provenant d'un peu partout dans son corps.

Elle dû s'assoupir car un bruit d'objet raclant contre la pierre la réveilla. Elle vit un des geôlier poser une nouvelle écuelle dans la cellule, puis il se dirigea vers la porte ouverte. Il avait dû rentrer pendant le sommeil de la jeune fille, et se doutant qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Tout en refermant la porte, il vit qu'Ondine était réveillée et lui offrit un sourire carnassier, avant de se retourner et de repartir dans le couloir.

L'adolescente sursauta. Ce sourire carnassier… L'avait-elle rêvé ?

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, la jeune fille rampa tant bien que mal vers la grille la séparant du couloir. Elle était presque arrivée au niveau de la porte lorsqu'elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une secousse. C'est à cet instant qu'elle nota que ses mains, en plus d'être attachées l'une à l'autre par la gangue métallique, étaient reliées à une longue chaîne, à l'allure solide, fixée à un socle au fond de sa propre cellule. La longueur de la chaîne avait été calculée pour que la jeune fille se trouve dans l'incapacité de toucher la grille autrement qu'avec ses pieds (ce qui n'avait en soi aucune utilité).

Un peu énervée, Ondine se pencha en avant afin de voir où menait le couloir et où était parti son geôlier. Le couloir s'étirait de part et d'autre de sa cellule et de sa position, l'adolescente ne pouvait pas en apercevoir l'extrémité. Elle vit par contre le garde s'éloigner de sa cellule, son écuelle vide à la main.

Soudain, un autre garde surgit dans son champs de vision arrachant à la jeune fille un cri d'horreur et de surprise… Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver et… il était hideux ! Ce garde avait une apparence si immonde que si on lui avait demandé quelques minutes après à quoi ils ressemblaient, Ondine aurait été incapable de répondre tant leur apparence la dégoûtait. Tout ce qu'elle remarqua, était que cette créature était lourdement armée. Parmi tout cet attirail, il y avait : une lance, une épée (ou tout du moins un morceau de métal large et pointu ressemblant fortement à une épée), une masse et d'autres genre d'armes que la jeune n'avait jamais vu…

Bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais vu, Ondine savait qu'il s'agissait d'un Orc. Cette certitude profondément ancrée en elle l'a perturba au plus haut point… Comment pouvait-elle connaître le nom de cette créature sans en avoir jamais aperçu un seul jusqu'à ce jour ? De plus, elle devait forcément se tromper, les Orcs n'existaient que dans les histoires ! A moins que tout ne soit qu'un rêve… un affreux cauchemar. Et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Malgré tout, la morsure de l'acier et le constant mal de tête de la jeune fille semblaient bien réels eux ! Et tout semblait si vrai ! Elle n'était donc pas en train de rêver… Achevant de digérer cette dure réalité, Ondine jeta encore un regard à l'immondice qui continuait sa ronde imperturbable.

« Ce sont des Orcs. »

La voix provenait de la cellule en face de celle de la jeune fille. L'homme avait quitté sa place du fond et s'était agenouillé à côté de la grille qui fermait sa propre cellule. C'était lui qui avait parlé. Et avec une voix chantante et douce, rappelant le cours d'une rivière sous le soleil de l'été. Cela marquait comme un contraste avec l'ambiance générale, une touche de gaieté et de lumière dans cet environnement si sombre. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche, Ondine vit aussitôt que, contrairement à elle, l'individu en face d'elle n'avait pas les mains attachées, il était libre de ses mouvements. Enfin, si on pouvait parler de liberté dans un endroit pareil… Les yeux de la jeune fille s'attardèrent un instant sur la silhouette de l'homme. Il était assez grand et élancé, il devait la dépasser d'au moins une tête, bien qu'Ondine soit assez grande. Il était malgré tout très maigre et pâle, il devait être enfermé depuis un long moment déjà. Le regard d'Ondine remonta jusqu'au visage de l'inconnu. Il possédait de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'on aurait pu les croire noirs. Et surprise ! Ondine ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise… Ses oreilles étaient pointues !

« Vous… Vous êtes un elfe ? lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

L'individu eu l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Oui, mais… Comment connais-tu ma langue ?

Interloquée, Ondine le regarda sans comprendre… Il reprit :

\- Tu m'as parlé dans ma langue. Où l'as-tu apprise ?

L'adolescente se figea. Non… C'était impossible… Elle ne pouvait pas… Apparemment si… Son cerveau fourmillait d'informations incapable de toutes les traiter de façon cohérente. Soudain, une se détacha du brouillard de son esprit et apporta une réponse. La langue qu'elle parlait depuis longtemps sans même en connaître l'origine serait celle de cet… elfe ? Elle parlerait elfique ? Remarquant le regard intrigué de son interlocuteur, Ondine essaya de formuler une réponse :

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'ai jamais apprise… Je la parle, c'est tout… bredouilla-t-elle ayant du mal à digérer l'information.

\- Tu as forcément dû l'apprendre quelque part… Ou tout du moins, auprès de quelqu'un… Le Quenya ne s'apprend pas tout seul… Tu es une humaine, quelqu'un de ma race a dû te l'apprendre… Qui ?

Sa voix se faisait plus pressante, plus dure, et ses yeux se chargeaient de nuages. Apeurée la jeune fille répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire :

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas… Je ne l'ai jamais apprise auprès de quelqu'un. Je la parle… C'est tout.

Les nuages d'orages apparaissant dans les yeux de l'elfe disparurent.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, comment ?

Ondine hésita. Lui répondre signifiait tout lui expliquer. Elle regarda son interlocuteur, ne sachant si elle pouvait le croire mais finalement, se disant que s'il était lui aussi enfermé dans une cellule, ils se trouvaient probablement tout deux dans le même camp. Elle lui raconta donc tout… Toute sa vie de son premier souvenir, jusqu'à maintenant.

Cela lui prit un très long moment. Par chance, l'elfe n'avait pipé mot de toute son histoire. Et une fois qu'elle eut fini, il observa quelques instant de calme avant de dire :

\- Bien que ton histoire soit invraisemblable, que je ne sache pas de quoi tu parles, je te crois. Et cela explique aussi ta tenue et ta surprise face à cet Orc…

Suite à cette remarque, la jeune fille vit qu'elle portait encore son jean, son T-shirt, ses chaussettes et ses baskets du lycée ; alors que l'inconnu portait des vêtements en toile brodés de fils d'or et d'argent vieillis par le temps. L'inconnu ajouta :

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as donc jamais appris cette langue auprès de quelqu'un…

\- En effet, je la parlait en dormant, puis ça s'est développé, sans aucune explication…

\- Étrange… fit l'elfe songeur. Pourtant, il n'y a que deux moyens d'apprendre cette langue…

\- Lesquels ? demanda Ondine intéressée.

\- On peut soit l'apprendre auprès d'une personne qui la parle déjà, soit la parler dès la naissance. Mais dans ce second cas, il faut être un elfe… c'est dans les gènes.

\- Donc, si l'on considère cela… Je l'ai forcément appris auprès de quelqu'un la parlant déjà…

\- Or tu m'as certifié que personne dans ton entourage ne le parlait…

\- Exact.

Les deux prisonniers se turent et réfléchirent cherchant une réponse logique à cette question pour le moins étrange. Soudain, Ondine eut une idée :

\- Et si… Non c'est impossible.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas les cinq premières années de ma vie… Peut-être ai-je appris cette langue pendant cette période ?

L'elfe réfléchit un instant à l'idée de la jeune fille avant de répondre :

\- Cela me semble hautement improbable, de plus vu ce que tu m'as dit, personne ne parle cette langue, là d'où tu viens… La seule solution serait que tu sois venue ici lorsque tu avais moins de cinq ans.

Ondine se figea.

\- Mais comment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais si tu as pu venir dans ce monde, tu peux potentiellement en repartir, même inconsciemment…

\- Potentiellement… repris Ondine. Ce n'est pas sûr.

\- Non bien sûr, mais, il s'agirait de la seule explication plausible.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Selon moi, tu aurais appris la langue ici, puis tu aurais basculé dans ce monde que tu appelles « la Terre » avant de revenir ici…

\- Ça n'a aucun sens ! s'écria Ondine avant de baisser soudainement le ton par peur d'attirer les « gardes ». Si l'on suit votre logique, tout cela se serait passé alors que j'avais moins de cinq ans !

\- Dans ce cas, ça signifie que tu es originaire de ce monde et que la « Terre » n'était qu'un monde de passage dans lequel tu as grandi avant de revenir dans ton monde d'origine… acheva l'elfe.

L'adolescente garda le silence, préférant réfléchir seule quelques minutes. Bien que la proposition de cet inconnu lui sembla inimaginable, il s'agissait pourtant de la seule explication logique à tout ça. Mais cela signifiait quand même qu'elle avait grandi dans le "mauvais" monde.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, une idée lui vint en tête… Si elle n'était pas sur Terre, dans quel monde se trouvait-elle ? Elle en fit part à son interlocuteur qui fut surpris de sa question :

\- Tu n'as donc aucune idée de l'endroit où tu trouves ?

La jeune fille fut tentée de lui répondre sur un ton sarcastique : « Mais bien sûr ! Je suis dans une cellule avec un elfe et des orcs comme geôliers… Bien sûr que je sais où je suis ! » Mais elle préféra s'abstenir et répondit par la négative…

-Tu te trouves sur Arda, en l'an 2952 du Troisième Age, dans les cachots de Barad-Dur en Mordor. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Un chapitre plein d'incertitudes... Et assez mystérieux._

_Je vous apporte -enfin- la réponse sur la localisation de notre chère Ondine... Pas glorieux, hein ?_

_Cette idée de l'envoyer en Mordor est née lors d'une discussion avec Miroir. On se disaient qu'il y avait un certains nombre de fanfictions dont les personnages finissent en Terre du Milieu, mais ils arrivent toujours sur la Communauté de l'Anneau, à Fondcombe, devant la porte de Bilbon Sacquet, ou ils tombent directement sur un personnage important (genre Gandalf, Galadriel, Aragorn, Legolas ou Elrond...). Du coup on s'était dit d'écrire une fic avec un personnage qui finit au milieu de nul part (au milieu du Rohan ou en Mordor)... Du coup... Voilà Ondine arrivée en Terre du Milieu et en Mordor._

Trêve de bavardages inutiles...

Savez-vous qui est cet elfe à qui Ondine parle ? Pas d'idée ?

Eh bien vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre...

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

A la prochaine...


	5. Les Cinq

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui cette fois sera un peu plus court que les précédents. Au fait, je viens de remarquer mais, le chapitre 5 s'appelle : Les Cinq. Et je vous assure c'est une coïncidence (merci à Miroir de m'avoir fait la remarque).

Je vous conseille de le lire lentement pour tout comprendre.

En tout cas je vous souhaite...

Bonne lecture !

**0o0o0o0**

– **Les Cinq –**

**0o0o0o0**

La révélation de son compagnon d'infortune plongea Ondine dans le désarroi le plus complet. Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas cru mais il semblait si sûr de lui… Et bien que ce qu'il lui avait répondu lui semblait impossible, elle avait fini par croire l'elfe.

La jeune fille avait reculé jusqu'au fond de sa cellule lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Et malgré les appels de l'elfe, elle n'était pas retournée le voir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle assimile cette information.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à être soulagée en apprenant sa localisation, cela avait été totalement le contraire… Au lieu de se retrouver dans un monde inconnu dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, elle s'était apparemment arrivée en… Terre du Milieu. Et pas n'importe où ! Elle avait atterrie dans l'endroit le plus dangereux de ce monde : à Barad-Dur, la forteresse de Sauron située en plein Mordor.

Heureusement pour elle, Ondine avait lu les œuvres de J.R.R Tolkien, mais sa dernière lecture remontait à plusieurs années (elle ne s'en rappelait plus très bien) mais, elle connaissait, par le biais d'une amie, deux ou trois dates clé de ces histoires. Par exemple, les nains avaient reconquis Erebor en l'an 2941 du Troisième Age et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ se déroulait entre les années 3018 et 3019 du Troisième Age.

En se remémorant ces deux dates, l'adolescente tiqua. L'elfe avait dit qu'ils étaient en l'an 2961 du Troisième Age, soit donc entre le _Hobbit_ et le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ! La jeune fille se dit que s'était une chance qu'elle ait atterrie sur Arda entre les deux seules dates qu'elle connaissait. Elle aurait très bien pu arriver en plein Premier Age et tomber sur un des fils de Fëanor. Au moins, elle avait évité ces dangereux elfes… Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se trouvait dans un univers censé exister uniquement dans des livres ! Il n'était pas supposé exister !

Sauf si Tolkien était venu dans ce monde, puis en revenant, il avait écrit ce qu'il avait vu. Ou alors, dès qu'une personne écrivait une histoire, cette dernière se mettait à exister en parallèle de la Terre. Ou alors…

La jeune fille secoua la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées. Non, non et non… Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Beaucoup de choses lui était arrivée en peu de temps, et il était assez normal que son cerveau fatigué et éprouver se mette à le faire délirer. Elle devait rester concentrer pour ne pas devenir folle. Ne connaissant ni le jour ni l'heure du moment, Ondine décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se coucher. Cela faisait maintenant trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Aussi alla-t-elle vers le banc de pierre sur lequel elle s'allongea. Trouver le sommeil ne lui prit que peu de temps et elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

Une jeune elfe courrait dans une forêt verdoyante. Tout était beau et lumineux, la peur et la tristesse n'existaient pas et n'avaient jamais existé.

« Elaiano ! Attend moi ! retenti une voix proche.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, et cria à l'attention de la voix :

\- Je suis là, _ada_ !

Un elfe apparu au détour d'un chemin. Il était grand, habillé d'une longue robe blanche brodée de fils argenté. Il rejoignit la jeune elfe et lui dit :

\- Je t'ai confié l'un des Cinq à une condition, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui ! Je ne dois jamais le retirer, ni le donner à personne même s'il s'agit d'une personne de confiance, récita l'enfant d'une seule traite.

\- Parfait !

L'elfing était sur le point de repartir lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit.

\- _Ada_ ? Où est partie maman ?

\- Elle est partie aider un ami qui avait besoin d'elle, lui répondit son père. Elle rentrera ce soir.

\- Elle est partie où ? répéta la jeune fille s'attendant probablement à une réponse différente de la précédente.

\- Elle est partie pour une forteresse maudite nommée Dol Guldur. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es en sécurité ici. Allez, on rentre à la maison, acheva-t-il d'une voix soudain ferme.

Aussitôt l'enfant partit en courant en s'écriant :

\- Le dernier arrivé a perdu !

Puis elle disparut au détour d'un buisson. Son père s'empressa de la suivre, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue trop longtemps. Elle était encore jeune et elle pouvait se faire mal facilement. Après tout, elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans, ce qui était peu pour une elfe. A vrai dire, cela revenait à l'équivalent d'un enfant de cinq ans chez les humains. Alors qu'il allait dépasser le buisson derrière lequel sa fille avait disparue, un cri de douleur retenti.

Le sang du père ne fit qu'un tour. C'était Elaiano qui criait ! Il contourna le buisson et aperçu sa fille allongée sur le sol, tenant le pendentif, suspendu à son cou dans sa main. L'elfe se précipita au chevet de sa fille.

\- Elaiano ! Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille se redressa doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver debout.

\- Je courrai et soudain, le collier s'est mit à briller très fort puis il m'a brûlé. Mais ça n'a duré qu'un instant.

\- Si le garder te met dans cet état, je peux toujours le récupérer.

\- Non, _ada_. Je t'ai promis de ne jamais le retirer. Je le garde. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la douleur est passée.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à son père d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'enfant reparti en courant sur le chemin en lançant à son père :

\- Je suis sûre que je peux arriver avant toi !

Et elle partit de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes. Son père s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de sa fille lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta, porta les mains les mains au collier, et dit :

\- Maman.

Ce mot était à peine audible, mais son père l'entendit malgré tout. Intrigué il s'approcha. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'attraper l'épaule de sa fille, une vague d'énergie le projetât plusieurs mètres en arrière. Alors qu'il retombait lourdement dans l'herbe, il vit une lumière blanche aveuglante, provenant de la jeune fille, éclater. Momentanément aveuglé, il se protégea les yeux d'une de ses mains et appela :

\- Elaiano !

Une voix terrifiée provenu du centre de la force lumineuse lui répondit :

\- _Ada _!

Puis soudain, une nouvelle onde de choc partit et projeta à nouveau le pauvre père en arrière. Ce dernier percuta un arbre s'assommant à moitié, mais il se releva aussitôt prêt à sauver son enfant. Mais, à la place où s'était tenu la jeune fille une seconde plus tôt… il n'y avait plus rien.

L'elfe se précipita vers l'emplacement où s'était tenu sa fille, mais elle n'était plus là. Seul restait un rond d'herbe brûlée.

Il tomba à genoux, et arrachant quelques brins d'herbes noircis, il murmura un dernier :

\- Elaiano. »

* * *

Ondine se réveilla en sursaut en criant : « Ada ! », avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une cellule et non pas dans une forêt verdoyante. Il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

L'adolescente entreprit de calmer sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle se rappela son rêve et un détail attira son attention. L'elfe avait parlé des Cinq. De quoi parlait-il ?

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur la cellule en face de la sienne. Et pourquoi pas le demander ? S'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, il la prendrait sûrement pour une folle mais, il fallait tenter quelque chose. Elle n'allait pas obtenir de réponse en restant les bras croisé dans sa prison. Ondine se dirigea donc vers la grille fermant la porte de sa cellule et interpella son voisin.

Ne connaissant pas son nom, elle l'apostropha par un :

« Eh ! L'elfe !

Ce délicat appel attira l'attention de son compagnon qui se rapprocha de la grille.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

\- As-tu entendu parler des Cinq ?

Il parut surpris par la question de la jeune fille mais, il y répondit quand même :

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu en a entendu parler… Mais si tu y tiens, je vais te le dire. As-tu entendu parler des Trois, des Sept, des Neufs et de l'Unique ?

\- Oui, il s'agit des anneaux de pouvoirs des Elfes, des Nains, des Hommes et de… Sauron, répondit Ondine.

\- Bien. Ecoute moi bien… Lorsque les Valar apprirent l'existence de ces anneaux de pouvoirs, ils créèrent les Cinq. Il s'agit de cinq colliers qu'ils ont confiés aux cinq Istaris, des magiciens si tu préfères, lorsqu'ils les envoyèrent sur Arda. Ils avaient pour mission de les confier à des personnes de confiance de chaque race. Mais ils devaient faire attention à ce que les porteurs des colliers ne possèdent pas d'anneaux de pouvoir ou que ce ne soit pas des Orcs car cela détruirait les colliers et leur porteur d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les deux mages bleus, Alatar et Pallando, ont tout deux confiés les leurs à deux seigneurs Nains qui leur assurèrent ne pas posséder d'anneau, mais ils mentirent. Ainsi, les deux colliers furent brisés et leurs anneaux furent consumés par le feu d'un dragon.

Radagast, confia le sien à un modeste fermier vivant à proximité de Mirkwood. Un jour, sa chaumière fut attaquée par un groupe d'Orcs et le collier se brisa lui aussi.

On raconte que Saroumane le garda pour lui-même.

\- Et le dernier ?

\- Gandalf ou Mithrandir si tu préfères l'aurait confié aux elfes, mais on n'en sait pas plus…

\- Que sait-on des pouvoirs de ces colliers ? demanda l'adolescente intriguée.

\- Ce n'est pas très clair, et personne ne connait exactement l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs. On raconte qu'ils ne seraient pas soumis à l'Unique et d'autres disaient même qu'ils pourraient absorber, stocker et réutiliser l'énergie de certains anneaux de pouvoirs rien qu'en étant à proximité de l'un deux à un moment... Mais ce ne sont que des ragots, la moitié d'entre eux sont faux et nul n'a de preuves car les rares à en avoir jamais vu, ne s'en sont jamais servis. Et s'ils s'en avaient eu l'utilité, ils se sont bien gardés de nous le dire.

Ondine resta pensive… Ce rêve n'était peut-être pas un rêve normal. Il avait probablement une signification. Mais laquelle ?

\- … question ?

Son interlocuteur lui avait posé une question, mais la jeune fille plongée dans ses pensées ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Pardon, qu'avez-vous dis ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question ? répéta-t-il.

\- Comme ça… répondit Ondine assez évasive.

L'elfe la regarda d'un air soupçonneux mais ne fit pas de commentaire à ce sujet.

\- Bon, eh bien. S'il s'agissait de votre seule question, je vous conseille de retourner dormir. Je doute que votre temps actuel de sommeil soit suffisant.

La formulation quelque peu étrange surprit l'adolescente. Elle regarda son interlocuteur avec un regard affichant une telle incompréhension que celui-ci reformula :

\- Vous êtes très fatiguée, vous devriez essayer de dormir un peu plus. Je doute que votre précédente sieste n'ait été d'une quelconque utilité.

\- Bien, si vous le dites je vous crois. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit. Enfin, si l'on peut parler de nuit…

\- Bonne nuit, répondit l'elfe avant de se retourner.

Ondine s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'une dernière question lui apparut en tête :

\- Attendez ! Je m'en veux de vous appeler « l'elfe » à chaque fois… Quel est votre nom ?

L'intéressé se retourna et répondit :

\- Mon nom est Maglor. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Petit point d'elfique important : __"ada" veut dire "papa"._

_Comme je vous l'avait dit, il s'agissait d'un chapitre un plus court que les précédents, mais il contient beaucoup d'informations nécessaires à la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire._

_J'imagine que votre cerveau doit tourner à mille à l'heure... __Donc je vais vous laissez assimiler ces informations._

_En tout cas, si un passage reste dur à comprendre, vous pouvez toujours me contacter pour que je vous explique plus en détail (sans non plus dépasser les informations présentent dans le chapitre). J'en profite pour remercier tout ceux et celles qui m'envoient leur avis (reviews), ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite va continuer à vous plaire. Merci plus particulièrement à Ayress Jackser qui met des reviews à chaque chapitre !_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine !_


	6. De douloureuses questions

_Un chapitre douloureux, qui soulèvera peut-être des questions, ou apportera des réponses... A vous de voir._

_Bon, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que :_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **De douloureuses questions –**

**0o0o0o0**

Une jeune fille courrait... C'était une elfe, ou une elfing pour son peuple. Et elle courrait, tout allait bien. Elle savait que son père la suivait et qu'elle était en sécurité. Soudain…

Une douleur ! Intense, comme brûlante, insupportable…

L'enfant hurle.

Une réponse : « Elaiano ! »

Une lumière intense, puis le noir…

* * *

« Ada ! »

Ondine se réveilla en sursaut trempée de sueur. Il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Toujours le même rêve… Indéfiniment. Il l'assaillait chaque nuit depuis un mois, écourtant les temps de repos de la jeune fille. Et ce cauchemar était chaque nuit plus court, se rapprochant de plus en plus du moment où la jeune elfe disparaissait et plus flou, de plus en plus de détails s'estompaient retraçant à chaque fois un tableau simplifié. Il était surtout plus violent car il laissait l'adolescente tremblante sur son banc de pierre, incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

Ce réveil, tout en cri avait fini par attirer l'attention de l'elfe qui lui tenait lieu de voisin de cellule. Il s'appelait Maglor d'ailleurs. Lorsque ce dernier lui avait donné son nom, la jeune fille n'avait pas tout de suite compris mais après quelques minutes, elle avait fait le rapprochement.

Maglor… Un des fils de Fëanor ! Quel ironique coup du sort… Elle qui se disait qu'elle pouvait s'avérer chanceuse de ne pas être tombée sur un des Fëanorions… Après tout, il était enfermé tout comme elle, donc il n'était pas dangereux. D'autant plus que les Silmarils avaient été depuis longtemps perdus ou récupérés par les Valar. D'ailleurs que faisait-il dans les cachots de Barad-Dur ? Ondine, lui avait posé la question, mais il était resté très évasif laissant sous-entendre que c'était au cours d'une bataille, celle de Dagorlad apparemment qu'il avait été capturé. Puis lors de la chute de Sauron, il avait tout simplement été oublié.

D'après l'adolescente, c'était plutôt le fait d'avoir été oublié qui le rendait si fuyant. Être oublié pendant un ou deux millénaires, c'était long… très long… beaucoup trop long.

Alors que la jeune fille essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur afin de se rendormir, une troupe d'Orc plus nombreuse qu'à l'accoutumée débarqua bruyamment dans le couloir. L'un deux tenait un trousseau de grosses clés dans ses mains. Ondine en déduit qu'il s'agissait du gardien des clés des cellules. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant celle de la prisonnière et s'empara d'une clé argenté qu'il enfonça sans ménagements dans la serrure de la geôle de la jeune fille. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et l'adolescente prise de panique recula jusqu'au mur du fond, jusqu'à même heurter la paroi rocheuse.

Deux orcs s'avancèrent et empoignèrent la prisonnière pendant qu'un troisième détachait la chaîne du socle qui la fixait au sol. Une fois fait, il tira d'un coup sec sur ladite chaîne faisant tomber Ondine en avant. Les genoux de la jeune fille heurtèrent le sol avec un bruit mat. Des larmes de rage et de douleur montèrent aux yeux de la prisonnière mais elle les refoula. Elle n'allait pas offrir ce plaisir à ses tortionnaires. L'un deux lui attrapa d'ailleurs la tête et la releva, mais voyant que ses yeux restaient secs, il dit d'une voix désincarnée :

« Tu ne pleures pas ? Tant mieux, j'adore les durs.

Puis s'adressant à un orc resté en dehors de la cellule :

\- Emmène la dans la salle fait la parler ! Le maître veut savoir comment elle est arrivée jusque-là !

Enfin, se tournant à nouveau vers Ondine, il acheva avec un sourire carnassier :

\- Ne lésine pas sur les moyens. »

Aussitôt le cortège se mit en branle. Un orc qui tenait la chaîne menait la troupe, Ondine le suivait essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme du groupe, enfin deux monstres lourdement armés fermaient la marche poussant sauvagement la jeune fille lorsqu'elle faisait mine de ralentir ou de s'arrêter. L'étrange cortège traversa un nombre incalculable de salles, tant et si bien que l'adolescente commençait à fatiguer. Ses pieds heurtaient de plus en plus souvent les pierres qui jonchaient le sol. Mais devant les réactions plus que méprisantes de ses gardiens, Ondine comprit que si par malheur elle trébuchait et tombait, ses monstres continueraient de la traîner sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour la laisser se relever. Elle dû donc redoubler de prudence pour éviter que cela n'arrive. Et additionné au stress et à la fatigue, l'entreprise paraissait insurmontable. Mais seul la volonté de la jeune fille lui permit de tenir.

Il leur fallut encore un temps, qu'Ondine jugea interminable, pour enfin arriva à la fameuse salle.

Le lieu était vide à l'exception faite d'une chaise pourvue de lourdes chaines usées par le temps et d'un établi couvert de toutes sortes d'instruments et d'objets : pinces, cisailles, barres de métal… Aucune explication n'était nécessaire, l'adolescente avait vu suffisamment de films pour savoir à quoi servaient ces objets : à la torture !

Dès qu'elle comprit, la jeune fille paniqua. Elle tenta de s'enfuir mais un orc tenait toujours la chaîne… elle ne fit pas trois pas avant qu'elle ne se tende et ne la stoppe dans son élan. Son geôlier tira vivement sur la chaîne obligeant la prisonnière à se rapprocher de la chaise et de lui par la mêle occasion. Dès qu'elle fut à portée de main, il l'attrapa et l'assit sur la chaise. La jeune fille se débattit mais il la maintint si fort qu'elle ne put s'échapper. L'orc commença par détacher les mains de l'adolescente, puis il s'empara des chaines de la chaise et les noua solidement autour des bras et du torse de sa prisonnière.

Une fois fait, il congédia d'un geste le convoi d'orcs qui avait amené Ondine et ils sortirent refermant la porte derrière eux.

Ensuite, il alla vers l'établi prit la barre de fer, se dirigea vers un pan de mur et ouvrit un compartiment. Un feu brûlait à l'intérieur… Il introduisit la barre à l'intérieur puis se retourna vers sa prisonnière. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

La jeune fille interloquée ne répondit pas. Devant son mutisme, son bourreau esquissa un sourire et lui indiquant l'établi lui indiqua :

\- Tu vois cet établi ? Il est pourvu de toutes sortes de choses que j'aimerai essayer avec toi mais, si tu ne veux pas, répond-moi… Comment es-tu arrivée sur les pentes de la montagne de feu ?

\- Je… commença Ondine, son regard effectuant des allers-retours entre l'orc et l'établi, je… ne sais pas.

\- En es-tu sûre ? martela le bourreau.

\- Oui. Répondit l'adolescente. Je rentrai chez moi et il y a eu ce flash lumineux et je me suis retrouvée ici. Je ne sais comment.

\- Menteuse ! s'énerva l'orc. Puis attrapant la jeune fille par les cheveux, il la souleva littéralement de terre -chaise comprise- et renouvela sa question.

Ondine hurla de douleur… Mais entre ses cris, elle réussit à placer quelques mots :

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

L'orc la lâcha, laissant retomber l'ensemble adolescente/chaise sur le sol puis il dégaina un long couteau, probablement un poignard ou une dague, qu'il appuya contre le cou de la jeune fille :

\- Tu mens !

\- Non ! Je vous le jure ! Je ne sais rien ! cria Ondine paniqua à l'idée qu'il puisse l'égorger.

Alors que le stress de la jeune fille montait, une lueur apparue au creux de son cou. Le collier que la prisonnière portait s'était remit à briller. Cette soudaine lumière, bien qu'elle soit faible, attira l'œil de l'orc qui fit glisser la pointe de sa lame de manière à dégager le pendentif qui retomba sur la poitrine de l'adolescente. La lumière du collier pulsait doucement au rythme de la respiration de sa propriétaire. Le bourreau de la jeune fille rangea son arme et pointant du doigt le pendentif, il dit d'un ton hargneux :

\- Quel est cet objet ?

\- C'est mon collier. Je le porte depuis toute petite. Répondit étrangement calmement Ondine.

En effet, malgré le ton agressif de l'orc et ses paroles menaçantes emplies de haine, la jeune fille sentait en elle une sorte d'assurance comme une flamme ravivée en elle. Une flamme qui la réchauffait, la réconfortait et la guidait. L'adolescente se sentait en confiance tout en restant parfaitement consciente du fait qu'elle jouait sa vie. Son persécuteur dû noter le changement d'attitude de sa prisonnière, car il changea de méthode.

\- Dis-moi où tu l'as obtenu, qui te l'a donné ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ondine sans sourciller.

\- Dernière chance… répéta-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs… Où as-tu obtenu ce collier ? Qui te l'a donné ? Qui ?

\- Je vous ais dit que je ne savais pas. Je l'ai depuis toujours. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on me l'ait donné ! cria presque la jeune fille. Etes-vous donc sourd ?

Ce n'est qu'après avoir prononcé la dernière phrase que l'adolescente sût que ce n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Énerver son bourreau lorsqu'on est l'interrogé, qu'on est attaché à une chaise et qu'on n'a aucun moyen de se défendre n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'Ondine n'avait jamais eue. La preuve arriva aussitôt…

L'orc vit rouge. L'insulte avait été dite avec un tel mépris qu'il ne pouvait pas rester non vengé.

Le poing partit si vite que la jeune ne comprit rien.

L'orc la frappa au visage avec une force qui aurait fait décoller n'importe qui du sol, enfin c'est le ressenti qu'eu Ondine. Cette dernière sentit son nez craquer horriblement et du sang couler dans sa bouche… Pourtant, bien que son état ne soit guère incroyable, toute son attention est dirigée vers son bourreau.

Celui-ci regardait d'un air ahurit son poing. Il leva le regard vers la jeune fille et toute trace de surprise disparu de son visage. Il lâcha d'un air dur, martelant chacun de ses mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un couperet :

\- Cela aurait dû te propulser en arrière ou tout du moins te blesser bien plus… Tu devrais être à peine consciente. Des plus forts que toi, sont morts de ce coup… Comment est-ce possible ? Dis-le-moi ? Comment as-tu fait, sorcière ? Il cracha ces dernier mots si violemment que la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire, à part qu'elle n'en savait rien ?

Alors que l'orc se massait le poignet en regardant l'adolescente, son regard se posa sur le cou de la jeune fille. Le collier brillait d'une lueur renouvelée. Son persécuteur s'arrêta est dit :

\- C'est ce maudit collier qui te protège !

Il se jeta sur Ondine mais, alors que ses doigts allaient se refermer sur le pendentif, une onde de choc en jaillit le propulsant plusieurs mètres en arrière. La prisonnière assista sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit à l'envol et à l'atterrissage, particulièrement violent, de son bourreau… Ce dernier se releva rapidement, se rendit jusqu'au fourneau, attrapa la barre métallique et la sortit du feu, puis il fixa la jeune fille d'un regard dangereux.

Puis il s'avança d'un pas lourd vers elle.

Arrivé au niveau de l'adolescente, il s'empara de son bras, toujours attaché par les chaines, et en approcha la pointe rougeoyante de la barre. Puis il plongea ses yeux pleins de haine dans ceux terrifiés d'Ondine et déclara sourdement comme un ultimatum :

\- Qui t'as donné ce collier ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit et répété, je ne sais pas ! cria la jeune fille désemparée. Je vous dis la vérité ! Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ?

\- C'est un mensonge…et nous punissons les menteurs… »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il appliqua la pointe brûlante de la barre, sur le bras de la jeune fille.

La tour résonna des hurlements que poussa Ondine.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, les **Fëanorions** sont les fils de Fëanor. Au nombre de sept, Maglor est le 2nd._

_Voilà, voilà... Petite séance __torture qui ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais nous sommes à Barad-Dur, pas chez les Bisounours... D'ailleurs j'envisage de recommencer la fic et d'envoyer notre Ondine chez eux. Non... Je rigole... Ne paniquez pas, ce n'est pas DU TOUT au programme._

_Je vous aurez épargné la partie douleur et torture du chapitre, pour me concentrer sur la partie discussion._

_On notera que les orcs sont toujours aussi malsains, que je les hais; et que le correcteur de fautes d'orthographes non plus (il a clairement souligné TOUTES les fois où le mot "orc" était écrit, et toutes les variations : le "s", les apostrophes... etc etc...)._

_J'imagine que vous avez pleins de questions et de doutes... Quel est le sens de cette fichue discussion ? Est-ce que l'orc s'est fait mal en effectuant ce vol plané ? (non, tout le monde s'en fiche de lui. Ok...)._

_Dernier détail : Inquiétez vous plutôt pour Ondine, les barres chauffées à blanc font très mal..._

_Bon, en espérant que vous avez aimé... A la prochaine !_


	7. Espoir

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, que je publie alors que l'orage gronde et que la pluie tombe sans discontinuer..._

_Cette fois, l'émotion principale se trouve -sans surprise- dans le titre._

_Il y a toujours un moment de flou, de calme et de désespoir, et le seul moyen d'en sortir est de garder espoir. Après tout, comme a si bien dit Tolkien : Not all those who wander are lost. Ce qui veut dire en français : Tout ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus._

_Je vous laisse découvrir qu'elle sera la lumière dans l'obscurité pour Ondine et Maglor._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Warning :** Je vous déconseille de lire ce chapitre après ou avant un repas._

**0o0o0o0**

– **Espoir –**

**0o0o0o0**

Tout était sombre. Sombre et douloureux. Rien ne pouvait apaiser la douleur.

Rien.

Ondine s'éveilla à nouveau dans la cellule trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle se trouvait allongée dans une flaque à même le sol. Le liquide dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, si bien que la jeune fille doutait que ce soit de l'eau. Non, il devait plus probablement s'agir d'une sorte de goudron.

Elle s'en éloigna rapidement, et s'assit contre le mur du fond.

Bien qu'elle n'y ait pas vraiment prêté attention jusque-là, son corps la lançait terriblement. Mais la douleur était encore plus intense aux niveaux des bras. Ondine risqua un coup d'œil vers ses derniers. Choix qu'elle regretta aussitôt car elle faillit vomir.

Ses avant-bras étaient couverts de brûlures et de cloques suppurantes. Un liquide jaunâtre embaumait sa peau et s'écoulait de quelques lambeaux de peau déchirés. Pour compléter le tout, une odeur de chair brûlée s'élevait de l'ensemble.

L'adolescente détourna vivement la tête. C'était écœurant !

Mais bien qu'elle ne regarda pas, la sensation de brûlure et l'odeur de brûlée restaient malgré tout.

« Ça passera, dit une voix bien connue non loin de la prisonnière. Il ne restera bientôt plus rien. D'ici à deux semaines, tout cela ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

La jeune fille adressa un sourire qu'elle, voulut franc, à celui qui venait de lui parler.

\- J'espère de tout cœur que tu as raison, Maglor, répondit-elle en s'adressant à l'elfe assis en tailleur derrière sa propre grille.

\- Je suis moi aussi passé par cet épisode. Mais rassures-toi, en général ils ne le font qu'une seule fois.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Je veux bien te croire, mais tu dis « en général », alors que tu étais seul ici… je ne comprends pas comment…

Ondine vit que les yeux de son interlocuteur s'étaient assombrit et qu'une douleur ancienne s'y reflétait.

\- Désolée… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Tes excuses non pas lieu d'être, je ne t'en avait pas parlé. Un de mes amis a été capturé avec moi, mais il mort de ses blessures dans une cellule un peu plus loin de celle-ci. J'entendais ces cris de douleur et ses halètements. Régulièrement, il poussait des râles que je croyais à chaque fois être le dernier. Il est mort dans la nuit, et au matin les orcs ont emporté son corps. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, puis dit dans un murmure :

\- Qu'ont-ils fait de son corps ?

\- Je ne le sais pas.

Puis ses yeux se firent orageux et une lueur dangereuse y brilla un instant alors, que semblant provenir du plus profond de son âme, il dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- Ils l'ont probablement jeté du haut de la tour. Il doit probablement pourrir sur un tas de cadavres quelque part sur cette terre maudite.

Puis, ses yeux s'éclaircirent et il ajouta très calmement comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

\- Ses orcs payeront pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Sinon, que disais-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il soudain.

Prise de court, Ondine mit un court instant avant de répondre.

\- Je te demandait comment tu pouvais être aussi sûr qu'ils ne reviendront pas me réinterroger ?

\- N'as-tu donc rien remarqué de différent ? répondit-il avec un léger sourire en coin. Rien qui soit différent ?

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle mais ne voyant rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, elle lui répondit :

\- Non, rien ne me semble avoir changé, mis à part l'état déplorable de mes bras.

\- C'est assez simple en soit, mais puisque tu ne semble pas avoir noté ce léger détail je vais te le dire… Ils t'ont détaché.

L'adolescente baissa aussitôt le regard vers ses mains. Maglor avait raison, les orcs ne lui avait pas remit la gangue métallique qui lui avait enserré les poignets depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle rougit honteuse de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt. C'était pourtant si évident… En tout cas, c'était enfin une bonne nouvelle, elle était libre de ses mouvements -tout en restant prisonnière d'une cellule, détail qui ne lui avait par contre pas échappé-. En parlant de s'échapper, peut-être pouvait-elle maintenant essayer de trouver un moyen de s'évader. Comme en écho à sa pensée, l'elfe ajouta :

\- A deux nous auront peut-être une chance de nous échapper. »

Ils se mirent donc à élaborer un plan. Un plan si fou et si ambitieux qu'eux même se demandaient s'ils pouvaient y arriver. Après tout leurs objectifs étaient au nombre de quatre :

\- Sortir de prison.

\- S'échapper de Barad-Dur.

\- Sortir du Mordor, sans se faire tuer ni capturer.

\- Rejoindre un endroit sécurisé le plus rapidement possible.

Rien d'insurmontable en soi. Il fallait juste tenter et réussir ce que personne auparavant n'avait jamais fait… ni même tenté d'ailleurs.

* * *

Leur travail leur prit de longs mois, au cours desquels les blessures de l'adolescente avaient fini par disparaître comme l'avait prédit Maglor, et il ne restait que de mauvais souvenirs dans la mémoire de la prisonnière. Par rapport à la mise en place du plan, il leur fallut imaginer toutes les méthodes et moyens nécessaires à leur entreprise.

Ondine n'ayant jamais eu de formation de stratège, elle se sentait assez inutile d'autant plus que son partenaire avait lui, une certaine expérience en stratégie. Il s'agissait quand même d'imaginer un plan pour s'échapper de l'endroit le mieux gardé, le plus dangereux et le plus éloigné de toute terre hospitalière de tout Arda. Mais d'après Maglor, un plan d'évasion n'était pas très différent d'un plan de bataille, ce en quoi l'adolescente doutait.

Selon elle, sauf si le but d'une bataille était de fuir ce qui ne doit être que rarement voir jamais le cas, un plan d'évasion en était l'opposé complet. Mais par politesse pour l'elfe, qui semblait parler en connaissance de cause, la jeune fille s'abstint de tout commentaires désagréables bien que ceux-ci lui brûlaient la langue.

Comment ne pas réagir lorsque son coéquipier disait clairement que dans toute l'entreprise, elle serait un poids mort pour maintes raison qu'ils se faisait un plaisir d'énumérer. Selon lui, le fait qu'elle ne sache ni se battre, ni ne possède les bases nécessaires à un bon stratège, ni ne soit capable de garder son sang-froid lorsque le sang coulerait -sur ce point-là, il ne s'agissait que d'une supposition mais probablement vraie-, ni qu'elle n'ait la moindre infime compétence en termes de survie en territoire hostile… allaient compliquer de façon importante la tâche.

Alors qu'il lui répétait cette affreuse pour la -au moins- centième fois, la prisonnière éclata. Elle lui hurla dessus, en lui disant que si elle était si inutile pourquoi s'entêtait-il à l'intégrer à ce plan et pourquoi dans ce cas, il ne s'était pas évadé avant ? Elle employa aussi d'autres termes qui ne possédaient -fort heureusement- aucune traduction en elfique ce qui fit que son interlocuteur, bien qu'il ne saisisse pas le sens exact des mots, comprit le sens général de cette flopée de noms d'oiseaux qui lui était destiné -et à juste titre selon Ondine-.

Après cet épisode, bien que leurs relations restèrent froides pendant un moment, la jeune fille se mit cœur et âme à la tâche pour faire comprendre à Maglor, qu'elle pouvait être utile au plan, quoi qu'il pense. A plusieurs reprises, elle put lui apporter de l'aide notamment sur les différentes façons de sortir de Mordor. Puisant dans sa mémoire, elle lui parla de la passe de Cirith Ungol gardé par une araignée géante, et de la Porte Noire. En effet, du temps où il avait été enfermé, il n'avait pas connaissance de cette fameuse passe.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ondine tomba gravement malade. Elle ne dormait presque plus, et son corps se fatiguait de plus en plus. Les conditions d'enfermement avaient fini par atteindre et franchir les multiples barrières que la jeune fille avait si longtemps maintenues en place par sa seule volonté. Mais à présent, la volonté ne suffisait plus… Elle possédait un métabolisme humain et craignait donc bien plus le froid, le chaud, la faim et la maladie. Chaque nuit, Maglor entendait l'adolescente tousser sans discontinuer pendant des heures, crachant même parfois du sang, ce qui avait fini par attirer des rats… Le jour, elle restait allongée sur son banc de pierre plongée dans une sorte de comas, dont elle ne se réveillait que pour essayer d'avaler une bouchée, ou vomir le peu qu'elle avait ingéré.

L'elfe regardait cette scène impuissant, et chaque fois que la toux infernale de la jeune fille recommençait, il avait l'impression de retourner des années en arrière lorsque son ami était mort des mêmes symptômes. Il n'osait pas le dire, mais les habituelles remarques acerbes de cette adolescente, venue d'un autre monde, lui manquait. Elle lui faisait remarquer des erreurs dans les plans qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué lui-même, et les prisons semblaient vides lorsque son rire ne résonnait pas, ou quand son habituelle fougue ne venait pas rompre la monotonie d'un emprisonnement trop long…

Aussi, coincé derrière ses barreaux, il ne pouvait que murmurer des paroles encourageantes à la jeune fille, ou prier les Valar pour qu'elle survive… Il n'avait aucune idée si l'un des deux l'entendait mais c'était la seule chose qui lui faisait garder espoir. Un espoir qui semblait aussi vain que leur plan d'évasion. En effet, la jeune fille ne lui répondait jamais lorsqu'il lui adressait des signes encourageants, et les Valar ne semblaient rester muet à ses prières. Peut-être ne l'écoutaient-ils même plus depuis longtemps.

* * *

Un soir, Maglor entendit des sanglots venus de la cellule de la jeune fille. Il regarda vers elle, et la vit recroquevillée dans un coin de la prison. Elle pleurait… Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait et qu'il la voyait dans un tel état de faiblesse et de détresse. Il était sur le point de l'interpeller quand il entendit l'adolescente parler. Ses paroles, bien qu'il n'en comprit pas le sens, ressemblaient à une prière, peut-être adressée aux Valar ou à une divinité existant dans le monde d'où elle venait. A un moment, il cru entendre un nom… Élisa… Peut-être était-ce le nom d'une amie ou le nom d'une Valar de son monde, à moins que ce ne soit un membre de sa famille, ou qu'il ait mal entendu… En tout cas, il comprit et renonça à l'interpeller, et retourna se morfondre dans son coin.

* * *

Un jour, comme par miracle, la toux d'Ondine cessa et en quelques jours elle fut sur pied. Aucun des deux ne sût jamais comment, et jamais ils n'en reparlèrent. Ils préférèrent se remettre à travailler sur leur plan. Il ne leur fallait pas perdre de temps, car bien que la jeune fille se porta mieux, aucun des deux n'était dupe… Ce ne serait que temporaire et s'ils restaient encore trop longtemps, son état rechuterait et là aucune prière ne la sauverait.

* * *

Ainsi, le temps passa et les deux prisonniers devinrent amis. Puis, les heures se transformèrent en jours, les jours en semaines, et les semaines en mois. Et… Au bout de longues réflexions, le jour J arriva.

* * *

Leur tentative d'évasion était pour le lendemain, et ils parlèrent une dernière fois des détails du plans. Il n'était évidement pas question d'échouer car il n'aurait plus de seconde chance, et ils y laisseraient sûrement la vie. Alors qu'ils partageaient les derniers détails, ils se remémoraient ce qu'ils devaient tout deux faire.

Malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour se renseigner, une grosse partie du plan restait flou. Plus des 85% en fait… Ce nombre était dû au fait qu'aucun des deux compagnons ne connaissait la topographie de la tour, ni ce qu'ils pourraient croiser sur leur chemin dans ladite tour ou ce qu'ils pourraient rencontrer pendant leur périple en Mordor. Ils avaient donc passé de longs jours à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités inimaginables et les dangers et problèmes qui pourraient se dresser sur leur route, sans en omettre un seul.

Ce fut la peur et la stress au ventre, qu'Ondine s'endormit cette nuit-là. Bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, l'idée que le lendemain pourrait tout aussi bien être son premier jour de liberté comme le jour de sa mort, la jeune fille avait finalement réussit à calmer les battements de son cœur, jusqu'à finalement réussir à atteindre le royaume des rêves.

Mais rien de ce qu'ils n'avaient prévu, n'aurait pu leur faire deviner ce qui aller arriver le lendemain.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà._

_C'était un chapitre voulu douloureux et avec une pointe de tristesse. J'espère que le rendu est ce que j'avais espéré._

_J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé et que vous n'avez pas perdu votre estomac dans la bataille._

_En tout cas, à la prochaine fois._


	8. Un plan un peu trop audacieux

_Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Un peu (beaucoup) plus long que les précédents, il aborde le sujet tant attendu de : la tentative d'évasion de Barad Dur._

_Notre cher binôme va-t-il réussir ? Ou vous-t-il rater et se faire tuer ou ré-enfermer ?_

_Pour le savoir, il va falloir lire. Et dans ce cas..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Un plan un peu trop audacieux –**

**0o0o0o0**

La nuit avait été tendue et malgré tout les efforts qu'Ondine avait fournis, elle avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Malgré tout, lorsque l'heure fatidique arriva, le stress et l'adrénaline eurent raison de la fatigue de la jeune fille. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas écopé de de la partie la plus difficile du plan. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire était attirer l'attention du gardien des clés… Juste…

Alors qu'elle se remémorait les détails, Maglor fit un signe de tête à l'adolescente lui signifiant qu'il était prêt. La jeune fille inspira un grand coup… C'était parti !

Un hurlement déchira le silence de la prison. C'était Ondine qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol en poussant des cris de plus en plus perçants, tout en appelant à l'aide. Aussitôt un garde apparu et lui ordonna de se taire, mais loin de lui obéir, l'adolescente poussa des cris encore plus fort. Le garde tenta de la frapper au travers de la grille mais la jeune fille s'était soigneusement placée hors de portée de l'arme. Le geôlier grommela quelque chose dans sa langue puis parti chercher le gardien des clés.

La prisonnière en profita pour souffler un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle. Entre deux mugissements, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la cellule située en face d'elle. Maglor y dormait à point fermés. Enfin il faisait si bien semblant qu'Ondine cru un instant qu'il dormait vraiment. La situation donna fortement envie à la jeune fille de l'interpeller afin de s'assurer de son éveil… Mais les paroles qu'il avait prononcé la veille lui revinrent en mémoire :

« Peut importe ce que tu verras ou croiras voir, fais confiance à ton instant.

Aussi, Ondine renonça à son idée, un faux pas et tout le plan volait en éclat…

A cet instant, le gardien des clés arriva. Il possédait une forte carrure et il n'avait que peu d'espace pour circuler entre es deux rangées de cellules, tant le couloir était petit.

Arrivé au niveau de la jeune fille il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

\- Tait-toi !

Ondine le regarda de travers faisant mine de ne rien comprendre, ce qui n'eut comme efficacité de ne faire qu'énerver l'orc qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier se mit à taper sur la grille de la cellule adoptant une attitude menaçante. L'adolescente serra les dents, il faisait vraiment peur…

Pitié que Maglor fasse vite ! se dit-elle tout en jetant le plus discrètement possible un coup d'œil derrière le mastodonte qui lui bouchait la vue…

Derrière lui, Maglor faisait de grands signes que la jeune fille mit un certain temps à comprendre. Au bout de quelques instants, elle comprit ce que voulait dire son coéquipier… Il avait repéré les clés, elles étaient suspendues à la ceinture de l'orc mais hors de sa portée. Ondine devait donc faire reculer le geôlier. Un pas devait suffire…

Mais, comment faire reculer un monstre pareil ? Une seule idée vint en tête de l'adolescente, si farfelue et osée que jamais, elle ne fonctionnerait. Mais n'ayant pas d'autre idée, Ondine l'appliqua.

Elle se leva donc et se colla à la grille de la prison. Même en étant debout elle restait plus petite, que son interlocuteur. Ainsi, pour garder sa prisonnière entière dans son champ de vision, le gardien des clés jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et voyant l'elfe « profondément endormi », il fit un pas en arrière s'éloignant de la cellule de la prisonnière et se rapprochant de celle de Maglor. La jeune fille n'avait plus qu'à garder l'attention de l'orc fixée sur elle… Plus qu'à… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

La prisonnière se mit donc à raconter n'importe quoi, allant d'une douleur quelconque à la cheville, jusqu'aux nuages d'orages, en passant par l'absence de fruits et de légumes aux menus, et par l'environnement insalubre dans lequel elle vivait.

L'orc la regarda un instant et renifla avant de s'avancer et de lui donner un coup de point à travers les barreaux, assommant à moitié la prisonnière. Puis il marmonna un vague :

\- Silence.

Avant de repartir.

L'adolescente resta agrippée à la grille se massant le crâne. A par un peu de sang coulant de son arcade sourcilière, elle allait bien. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Maglor qui lui sourit et brandit triomphalement le trousseau de clés.

Sans perdre de temps, il entreprit alors de trouver laquelle de la multitude de clés correspondait à sa serrure. Après de longues minutes d'essais infructueux, un déclic retenti, il était libre. Il s'empara aussitôt du trousseau et le donna à Ondine avant de retourner dans sa cellule, en prenant soin de refermer -pas à clé bien sûr- la porte derrière lui.

L'adolescente se mit donc en quête de la clé argenté qu'elle avait aperçue la fois où les orcs étaient venus l'interroger. Une fois trouvée, elle se dirigea vers la porte mais un geste de Maglor la dissuada d'ouvrir la porte. Le voyant s'allonger rapidement sur le banc de pierre, elle s'empressa de l'imiter, tout en camouflant le trousseau. Juste à temps !

Un garde passa dans le couloir n'attardant qu'une seconde son regard sur les deux prisonniers, soi-disant, endormis. Puis il s'éloigna.

Dès qu'il fut parti, la jeune fille se releva, plongea la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. Un déclic retenti et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle était libre !

Mais, n'ayant pas le temps de savourer cette liberté retrouvée, les deux compères partirent tout deux dans en direction de ce qui leur avait semblait être la sortie de la prison. Ondine était devant et Maglor la suivait. Ils marchaient depuis une ou deux minutes lorsque soudain, le Noldor pila net devant une cellule, l'air soudain triste. La jeune fille intriguée lui demanda :

-Pourquoi s'arrête-t-on ?

\- Mon ami… Il est mort dans cette cellule.

L'adolescente s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui dit dans un murmure qu'elle voulait encourageant :

\- Je comprends ta douleur. Mais tu ne dois pas laisser ta peine faire échouer notre plan… Nous avons mit trop de temps à l'élaborer. Nous n'auront pas une deuxième chance.

Maglor resta encore quelques instants figé puis, la prise de sa camarade se faisant de plus en plus insistante, il sortit de sa torpeur et se tournant vers la jeune fille, lui dit :

\- Oui. Nous devons réussir. Pour honorer sa mémoire, nous nous devons de mener ce plan à bout et de retrouver la soleil. Je veux pouvoir me dire que je me serai échapper, que j'en serai sortit vivant. Pour nous deux. Non, pour nous trois.

Sur ces mots, il prit la tête du « groupe » et partit en vitesse dans le couloir. Prise de court, Ondine mit quelques instants avant de partir à sa suite. Ils coururent encore une minute avant d'apercevoir de la lumière.

L'elfe courant plus vite, il arriva au bout de cet interminable couloir bien avant l'adolescente qui le suivait tant bien que mal. Il pénétra dans la salle et des bruits de lutte parvinrent aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Tendue, elle accéléra le pas, en mettant de côté son point de côté et son essoufflement. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, deux orcs gisaient par terre, bien amochés. Maglor tenait à la main deux épées. Il en tendit une à la jeune fille lui disant :

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas apprit à te battre, mais crois-moi, une épée peut te sauver la vie. Et rappelles-toi toujours, que dans un combat, si tu hésites à prendre une vie, eux n'hésiteront pas à prendre la tienne. Alors choisis bien et ne te fais pas tuer.

Ondine déglutit mais prit tout de même l'arme que lui tendait son ami. Dès qu'elle l'eu attrapée, ce dernier se tourna vers une porte, l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, aussitôt suivie par l'adolescente.

* * *

Tout se passa très bien les premières minutes. Ils ne croisèrent que peu d'orcs, et les rares qu'ils virent, périrent sous l'épée de Maglor. Ondine se contentant d'éviter plus ou moins habilement ses adversaires. Elle craignait que l'elfe s'en plaigne mais, il ne disait rien même lorsqu'il se retrouvait à trois contre un. Les choses se corsèrent lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une vaste salle infestée d'orcs et d'établis de tout genre. C'était une forge.

L'ex-captive vit indistinctement Maglor plonger derrière une enclume qui faisait trois fois sa taille. Au vu de son regard concentré, elle le rejoignit, ne voulant pas rester en vu d'autant d'ennemis. Elle s'accroupit auprès de l'elfe qui regardait la scène analysant ce qui se passait… Après une minute d'observation silencieuse au cours de laquelle, l'adolescente tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur, Maglor se tourna vers elle et lui indiqua du doigt une porte non-loin, par laquelle un grand nombre d'orc allaient et venait en portant des armes et des pièces d'armures terminées :

\- Tu vois cette porte ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton, bien qu'au vu du vacarme environnant, personne ne les entendraient.

\- C'est une armurerie… Si nous nous y faufilons, nous pourrons peut-être trouver une sortie.

\- Rien n'est moins sûr, dit Ondine dubitative. Ils nous verront. Et... Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il y ait une sortie ?

\- Une armurerie sert à entreposer de l'équipement pour les combats. Il y a forcément un accès à l'extérieur pour permettre aux soldats de partir au combat rapidement... Et pour répondre à ta remarque : Bien sûr qu'il pourront nous voir. C'est un risque à prendre, asséna Maglor. Nous ferons ça, sauf si tu as une meilleur idée.

La jeune fille savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais… c'était bien trop dangereux.

\- Allons-y dit-elle alors.

D'un commun accord, ils avancèrent lentement, rasant les murs, plongeant derrière des piles de casques, des fourneaux… Jusqu'à arriver à la porte. Ils attendirent un instant avant de s'engouffrer dans l'armurerie.

A l'intérieur, un grand nombre de piles de toutes sortes étaient disposées. Il y avait des heaumes, des hauberts, des lances, des épées, des arcs, des flèches, des gantelets… Et toutes sortes de pièces d'équipements dont la jeune fille ignorait le nom et l'utilité. Tout cela était stocké dans une organisation telle que même la bombe atomique de Fukushima, n'aurait pas mit un tel bazar… Une dizaine d'orcs chargeaient les pièces d'armements dans des wagonnets, poussés par des trolls. Un orc aux allures de commandants donnait des ordres à tout ce beau monde.

Soudain, l'adolescente se sentie tirée vers le bas, par la main du Noldor. Une fois allongée sur le sol, il la foudroya d'un regard encore plus mauvais que celui du commandant debout quelques pas devant eux. Une fois abrités derrière le tas, Maglor entreprit d'expliquer à Ondine son « merveilleux » plan :

\- Le seul moyen de sortir est de passer par ce tunnel, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

\- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune fille, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

Derrière le tas, le commandant orc tourna la tête dans la direction des deux captifs, mais le tas d'armements les protégeant, il ne les vit pas. Rapidement, il se re-concentra sur sa tâche et en profita pour fouetter un orc trop lent.

\- Quoi ? Tu es fou ? reprit l'adolescente plus calmement.

\- C'est notre seule solution, lui répondit l'elfe sans relever le commentaire de son interlocutrice.

\- Bien que le reste de ce plan soit quasiment impossible, il n'est pas question que nous pénétrions dans ce tunnel. Ils nous verront, et cette fois, rien ne nous cachera.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne découvrent notre fuite. Ils le savent peut-être déjà, reprit son interlocuteur. Quel choix avons-nous ?

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une trompe sonna dans toute la tour, et tout les orcs présents stoppèrent leurs occupations et s'emparèrent de leurs armes avant de commencer à fouiller les moindres recoins de la salle.

\- Aucun, lui répondit Ondine dont la voix avait soudainement grimpé dans les aigus.

\- Par tout les Balrogs de Morgoth… jura Maglor. Ils vont nous trouver. Nous allons devoir nous battre pour fuir.

\- Je ne sais pas me battre ! paniqua la jeune fille.

\- Il va bien falloir le faire si vous voulez survivre. Je ne peux pas combattre 10 orcs en même temps.

\- Je peux attirer leur attention, pendant que vous vous en charger, proposa l'adolescente.

\- C'est risqué.

\- Tout autant que le reste.

\- Bien… Mais ne vous faîtes pas tuer. S'ils m'abattent, courez et enfuyez-vous, promettez-le-moi.

\- Jamais, je ne vous abandonnerez ! répliqua Ondine d'un ton plein de véhémence.

\- Il le faudra peut-être bien, dit-il avant de se lever et de se jeter sur un orc tout proche.

Aussitôt le combat commença.

Tout les orcs se précipitèrent vers lui, Ondine sortit de sa cachette et cria :

\- Ohé ! Par ici !

Certains orcs, se tournèrent vers l'adolescente qui partit en courant dans le sens opposé, s'éloignant de ses attaquants et de Maglor par la même occasion. Elle devait à tout prix lui faire gagner du temps.

Passant près de la porte de l'armurerie, elle ferma la porte en la claquant, afin d'empêcher l'arrivée de renforts. Et se prit les pieds dans un casque en reprenant sa course. A force de fuir, elle se retrouva bientôt coincée entre deux feux. Trois orcs lui fonçait dessus par un côté, et deux étaient derrière elle. De l'autre côté de la salle, Maglor était au prise avec deux orcs, alors que trois cadavres gisaient déjà par terre. Voyant ses camarades en difficultés, un orc poursuivant la jeune fille se joignit à eux, afin d'éliminer l'elfe.

Il restait encore quatre orcs face à la jeune fille, et cette dernière était en fâcheuse posture. Prenant son courage à deux mains et essayant, sans succès, de garder son calme… Ondine se mit à reculer lentement afin de garder une distance respectable entre ses attaquants et elle. Mais, à force de reculer, elle se retrouva dos au mur. Bloquée !

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de l'orc le plus proche d'elle. Puis, trouvant qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette petite humaine qui osait leur résister, il se précipita en avant. Plus par réflexe et par peur que par stratégie, la jeune fille brandit son épée devant elle. Son geste imprévu surprit l'orc qui vint s'empaler sur l'arme de l'adolescente qui hurla de terreur et lâcha ladite arme en hurlant de terreur. Le cadavre tomba à ses pieds, l'épée toujours plantée dans le torse de l'orc. Les trois autres virent la jeune fille terrifiée, et prit de colère se précipitèrent vers elle.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre leur proie qu'un ombre leur tomba dessus. Maglor !

Il engagea le combat contre les trois orcs restants et en tua un assez rapidement. Les deux derniers n'étaient pas les plus mauvais et le combat se fit acharné, d'autant plus que l'elfe était affaiblit par des années d'enfermement et par les combats précédents.

Ondine s'éloigna de la zone de combat et alla se cacher derrière un assortiment d'arcs et de flèches. De loin elle vit le combat se dérouler se désolant de n'être d'aucune utilité. Alors que Maglor était en train de combattre le dernier survivant, un mouvement attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Le commandant orc qui jusqu'à présent avait évité les combats, se tenait à présent à l'autre bout de la salle et était en train de bander un arc, dont la pointe de la flèche était dirigée vers… la poitrine de Maglor !

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour… Si elle ne faisait rien, l'elfe allait mourir. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Si elle attirait son attention, il serait trop tard… Alors que la panique et le désespoir s'emparaient d'elle, son regard se posa sur le tas d'arcs et de flèches devant elle. C'était la seule solution, elle allait devoir abattre le commandant ! Elle n'avait jamais tiré à l'arc mais il s'agissait de la seule solution…

Ondine prit donc un arc et une flèche, et l'encocha. Elle avait vu suffisamment de films pour avoir une petite idée de la méthode, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé. Elle banda l'arc. Aussitôt une multitude de sensations apparurent… Elle sentait la puissance de l'arc, le poids de la flèche, la trajectoire de la flèche… Ondine porta la corde à sa joue, visa et relâcha d'un coup.

La flèche partit comme une fusée, traversa la salle et se planta dans la poitrine du commandant orc. Sous le choc, il lâcha l'arc et ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites. Il toussa et cracha du sang, puis s'affaissa d'un seul coup.

La jeune fille n'en revint pas… Elle était sous le choc. Ces sensations quelle avait ressenti, comment était-ce possible ? Avait-elle déjà tiré à l'arc ? Pourtant, aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, c'est-à-dire jusqu'au jour où elle avait été trouvée par Élisa, elle n'avait jamais tirée à l'arc ! Avant alors ? Non, elle avait cinq ans et moins… Jamais un enfant de cet âge apprendrait le tir à l'arc.

Elle tourna la tête vers Maglor qui la regardait sidéré…

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? lâcha-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est venu comme ça… reprit l'adolescente se précipitant vers lui lâchant l'arc.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de joie, de le voir en vie après cet épisode. Il la serra un instant avant de l'éloigner de lui. Lui tenant les mains, il lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Ça va aller… On va s'en sortir… »

Comme pour le contredire, la porte de l'armurerie s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, et un torrent d'orc déboula dans la salle. Ondine prise de panique agrippa fermement le bras de Maglor, et ne le lâcha plus. Ce dernier voulu se mettre en garde, prêt à vendre cher sa vie, mais l'adolescente le gênait ! Il essaya de dégager son bras, mais la jeune fille était figée de terreur, ses yeux grands ouverts et fixant le déferlement de cruauté qui se déversait par la porte, emplissant toute la salle et se rapprochant d'eux. Il la vit fermer les yeux, et serrer encore plus fort son bras. Alors, sachant que cette fois ils n'avaient aucune chance, il se pencha et serra l'adolescente dans ses bras qui fit de même.

Il vit distinctement un orc lever son arme et l'abattre sur eux. Mais l'arme n'eut pas le temps de les toucher… Une immense lumière blanche jaillit d'Ondine et les entoura.

Maglor se sentit partir, loin, hors de danger des orcs, hors de portée de l'arme s'abattant sur lui tel un couperet… Puis il se sentir atterrir lourdement sur quelque chose de piquant et de feuillu. Il leva la tête et…

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et vous allez me tuer, pour cette fin._

_Littéralement..._

_Bon, voici ce plan incroyable et organisé à la perfection... Comment ça à part le coup des clés, c'était de l'improvisation ? Ils avaient un plan de Barad-Dur peut-être ?_

_Non, plus sérieusement Ondine s'est découvert un talent au tir à l'arc et aura clairement servit de boulet tout du long..._

_Et pour ceux qui se demanderait... J'avais un choix impossible à faire pour cette fin... J'avais le choix entre :_

_\- les faire se déguiser en orc (à la Frodon et Sam)_

_\- les faire tenter de s'enfuir par les wagonnets mais se faire attraper dans le couloir à quelques pas de la sortie_

_\- les faire contourner le tas d'armes et Ondine aurait buté contre un casque faisant du bruit et dévoilant leur présence_

_Et j'ai choisit la quatrième option !_

_Il y avait d'ailleurs une petite allusion à Gandalf avec les phrases : "Quel choix avons-nous ?" - "Aucun ! " (Personne ne voit de quoi je parle, j'en suis sûre !) Et une petite allusion à Boromir avec le commandant orc et son arc pointé sur la poitrine de son ennemi, sauf qu'au lieu de se prendre un Aragorn en furie, il s'est prit une flèche._

_Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que votre estomac est toujours en bon état, à la prochaine !_


	9. Avant que le soleil ne se couche

_Bon, il me semble avoir survécu à la fin du chapitre précédent, bien que Miroir (qui corrige la fic) m'ait littéralement étripée suite à ça (et elle lit les chapitres en avance !)..._

_Bref, voici un chapitre qui reprend la dernière action et enchaîne sur la suite._

_En tout cas, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Avant que le soleil ne se couche –**

**0o0o0o0**

Les orcs pénétrèrent dans l'armurerie et se précipitèrent sur Ondine et Maglor. Sous le coup de la surprise et de la peur, la jeune fille se cramponna au bras de l'elfe, les yeux braqués sur le déferlement de cruauté qui fondait sur eux. Indistinctement, elle sentit son ami essayer de se dégager de sa prise, mais l'adolescente resserra sa prise. Elle le sentit se pencher et la serrer dans ses bras comme pour la protéger.

Ondine ferma les yeux et versa une larme. Tout était fini… Jamais elle ne reverrait le soleil et les plaines d'herbe fraîche, ni la neige, ni la douceur des rayons de l'été sur sa peau. Elle attrapa la taille de Maglor et s'abandonna à cette dernière image. Quitte à mourir, autant que se soit en pensant à un beau paysage qu'à rien…

Elle sentit soudain le pendentif pendu à son cou chauffer, puis elle entrevit entre ses paupières closes une intense lumière qui la traversa et l'emmena loin. Et…

Ondine atterrit lourdement dans l'herbe.

Étourdie elle mit un certain temps avant de remarquer deux choses :

\- Elle n'était plus dans Barad-Dur.

\- Elle avait lâché Maglor.

Un peu tendue, elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle le cherchant des yeux. Ne le voyant pas, elle l'appela criant à moitié :

\- Maglor !

\- Pas la peine de crier, je suis là ! répondit ce dernier tout en sortant du buisson dans lequel il était tombé.

Dès qu'il fut debout, le jeune fille lui sauta au cou en lui disant :

\- On s'est échappé !

\- Oui, mais j'aimerai bien savoir comment… et où sommes-nous ? ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Ce n'est ni Barad-Dur, ni le Mordor…

\- En effet… reprit l'adolescente en observant le paysage. Sommes-nous encore en Terre-Du-Milieu ?

\- Bonne question… Reconnais-tu ce paysage ?

\- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant.

\- Nous sommes donc très probablement restés sur Arda, acheva Maglor soulagé.

\- Bien… Où allons-nous ? demanda Ondine.

\- Nous devrions aller vers le Nord-Ouest. Peut-importe où nous sommes, cela nous éloignera du Mordor vu qu'il se trouve au Sud-Est, reprit l'elfe tout en pointant leur destination du doigt.

Sur ce, les deux évadés partirent, la jeune fille emboîtant le pas de son ami, sans prendre le temps de lui demander comment il avait trouvé le Nord-Ouest aussi vite.

* * *

Ils marchèrent de longues heures sans croiser personne. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une grande plaine à peine vallonnée parcourue par certains endroits, d'amoncellements rocheux. Au fur et à mesure de leur marche, le seul détail changeant était la position du soleil qui descendait lentement vers l'horizon.

Mais, plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient fatigués, assoiffés et affamés. Et ils ne trouvaient toujours pas de village !

Après de longues heures de marche, ils firent une pause au sommet d'une colline et Ondine se laissa tomber sur une pierre non loin, rapidement imitée par Maglor qui semblait encore plus fatigué qu'elle. Bien que l'elfe soit plus habitué que l'adolescente aux marches interminables, il avait du mal à avancer. L'ex-prisonnière avait tenté à plusieurs reprise de l'aider, mais il avait refusé lui demandant de s'économiser pour la suite. Selon Ondine, la captivité l'avait plus affaibli qu'il ne voulait l'accepter.

Et alors qu'ils se posaient, essayant d'oublier le grognement de leur ventre et la fatigue, Ondine regarda autour d'eux désespérant trouver un village. Et alors que son regard parcourait l'horizon, un détail attira son attention. Sa vue n'étant pas aussi bonne que son compagnon, elle l'interpella et lui montrant la direction de son doigt, elle lui dit :

\- Il me semble qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas.

Sa phrase eu pour effet de faire lever la tête à l'elfe, qui se releva en grimaçant de douleur, et regarda dans la direction que lui montrait l'adolescente.

\- Il y a un village ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais il est encore loin… Nous l'atteindront à la nuit tombée.

Puis se tournant vers Ondine, il ajouta :

\- Tu as une très bonne vue pour une humaine !

La remarque eut pour effet de faire rougir de gêne l'intéressée, qui balbutia :

\- Non… Pas tant que ça, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais une très mauvaise vue, et la tienne est bien meilleure.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais sache que je distingue à peine ce village. Allez, nous ne devons pas tarder, je ne doute pas un instant que ces collines grouilleront d'orcs dès la nuit tombée.

Et ils reprirent leur marche, l'espoir enfin retrouvé.

Ils marchaient depuis une bonne quarantaine de minutes lorsque Maglor qui marchait derrière Ondine, buta contre une pierre et tomba sur le sol. Surprise la jeune fille se retourna et le rejoignit afin de l'aider. Mais il refusa, se releva et reparti, prenant la tête du groupe. Il n'avait pas fait dix pas, qu'il s'arrêta et porta sa main gauche à son côté droit. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, elle était couverte de sang. Voyant cela, l'adolescente lui attrapa le bras, et le forçant à s'asseoir sur un rocher, elle lui dit énervée :

\- Quand t'es-tu fait ça ?

\- Lors du combat contre les orcs dans l'armurerie, lui répondit-il tentant de se soustraire à la jeune fille.

Mais cette dernière l'en empêcha :

\- Nous n'irons pas plus loin tant qu'on n'aura pas regarder l'état de ta blessure. Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'arriveras pas vivant au village…

Et malgré les protestations de l'elfe, l'adolescente se pencha sur la blessure de son ami.

Maglor avait été blessé au côté droit, et l'arme avait entaillé le tissu qu'il portait. Avec d'infinies précautions, Ondine souleva le tissu dévoilant une plaie suintante dégageant une odeur nauséabonde. Sous le coup, l'infirmière improvisée plissa le nez détachant un instant son regard de la blessure. Puis elle replongea dans sa ragoutante observation… La plaie était longue d'une quinzaine de centimètres et barrait le côté de l'elfe. Faute de soin, elle n'avait pas cicatrisé et du sang mélangé à un liquide jaunâtre s'en écoulait, tachant les vêtements.

N'y connaissant rien en médecine, ni n'ayant d'eau ou de pansements, la jeune fille attrapa son propre T-shirt (celui qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retiré depuis son arrivée 8 mois plus tôt) et en déchira une partie. Ce n'était pas d'une propreté incroyable, mais c'était le mieux qu'ils avaient. Ondine entreprit ensuite d'enrouler le torse de l'elfe de manière à couvrir la blessure. Une fois fait, elle se redressa et regarda son travail d'un œil dubitatif.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, jusqu'au village, affirma-t-elle en s'adressant au blessé. Mais si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, ce ne serait peut-être pas dans cet état… Ta blessure me semble infectée, il va te falloir plus de soin. Mais avec ça, tu devrais survivre au moins jusqu'au village, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Enfin, j'espère, se dit-elle pour elle-même.

\- Merci, répondit son ami posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ne tardons pas, le soleil va bientôt tomber.

Et ils reprirent leur route sans échanger un seul mot, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le village qui se rapprochait lentement.

Ondine ne sut jamais combien de fois Maglor trébucha, ni combien de fois elle le releva, continuant inlassablement de marcher se demandant elle-même comment elle faisait pour tenir. Peut-être était-ce ce fol espoir. Cet espoir qui les faisaient persévérer… Ils n'avaient qu'un objectif : atteindre le village. Et ils l'atteindraient, même si cela devait leur coûter jusqu'à leurs dernières forces, ils devaient se mettre en sécurité. Ils ne s'étaient pas échappés des donjons de Barad-Dur pour finir évanouis au milieu de la plaine.

Mais, alors que le soleil couchant inondait le ciel d'une multitude de couleurs orangées, Maglor trébucha et s'effondra une énième fois. Mais il ne se releva pas. La jeune fille se précipita à son chevet, et le retourna. Il était à peine conscient, son front était brûlant, et le pansement de fortune était rouge, tant le sang qui coulait de sa blessure était abondant.

L'adolescente se pencha vers l'elfe disant :

\- Non ! N'abandonne pas ! Pas maintenant ! Regarde, nous ne sommes qu'à une centaine de mètres du village !

Ce dernier voulu lui dire quelque chose mais, la seul chose qu'il réussit à faire, fut de pousser un cri de douleur. Il essaya de se relever, mais sans succès. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Ondine se mit à genoux, et passant le bras de son ami par-dessus son épaule, elle se remit debout et reprit sa marche en chancelant. A moitié conscient, Maglor restait concentré sur la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider la jeune fille : continuer de mettre un pas devant l'autre, en se servant de cette dernière comme d'une béquille.

C'est ainsi que le binôme pénétra dans le village.

* * *

Les rares villageois encore dans les rues virent arriver une jeune fille couverte de poussière, de sang et accoutrée d'une bien étrange façon. Cette dernière aidait un homme dont les longs cheveux cachaient le visage. Comme sa partenaire, il n'était pas en bon état et une blessure suppurante lui barrait le côté. A peine, l'adolescente fut-elle arrivée dans le village qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol, laissant retomber son fardeau. Elle leva les yeux vers les villageois stupéfaits et dit d'une voix faible que peu entendirent :

\- Aidez-nous… S'il vous plaît !

A sa demande tous restèrent de marbre, lorsque soudain, une dame sortit des rangs et accouru.

* * *

Ondine vit une dame accourir vers elle, et s'accroupir auprès de Maglor, disant d'un ton très rapide :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Puis voyant la blessure de l'elfe, elle ajouta sans laisser le temps à l'adolescente de lui répondre :

\- Comment a-t-il été blessé ? Quand ?

Sans perdre de temps, elle se retourna et cria :

\- Eomund ! Prépare le matériel de secours et fait chauffer de l'eau !

Enfin, elle se tourna vers Ondine, et lui dit :

\- Tu me raconteras tout ça, plus tard. Pour l'instant, il s'agit de sauver la vie de cet homme.

Aussitôt, elle passa le bras du blessé par-dessus sa propre épaule, et à l'aide de la jeune fille, elles se dirigèrent vers une chaumière. Un jeune homme leur ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer. A l'intérieur deux enfants étaient en train de débarrasser la table afin de permettre aux dames d'y allonger le blessé. Pendant ce temps, un homme était en train de faire chauffer de l'eau dans une grande marmite posée sur le feu.

La dame et Ondine allongèrent Maglor et un des enfants plaça un coussin sous sa tête, afin de la relever.

\- Tidlid, l'eau est prête !

\- Parfait, plonges-y les herbes et prends un linge propre, je vais devoir désinfecter la plaie, répondit la dame qui avait aidé l'adolescente.

La jeune fille se sentant inutile au possible, elle s'installa dans un coin de la salle et attendit qu'on l'intègre à la situation. Elle n'osait pas se rapprocher de peur de gêner le couple qui s'affairait autour de l'elfe.

Tidlid prit soin de retirer le pansement de fortune, puis avec un linge propre préalablement humidifié avec de l'eau bouillante, elle nettoya les contours de la blessure et la plaie en elle-même. Elle appliqua ensuite un cataplasme qui lui tendait son mari et elle enroula le torse de l'elfe dans un nouveau pansement propre cette fois. Une fois fait, elle porta avec l'aide de sa famille le blessé jusqu'à une couchette et l'y déposèrent. Ils s'affairèrent ensuite à ranger les différentes plantes et ustensiles qu'ils avaient utilisés.

Il avaient presque finis lorsque la femme se rappela la présence de la jeune fille dans la pièce. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et la fit s'asseoir en face d'elle à la table à présent nettoyée.

\- Bon, ton ami est sauvé. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Il est rare de voir passer des voyageurs dans les parages, qui êtes-vous et d'où provenez-vous ?

L'adolescente la regarda, ne sachant que dire, puis se disant que la femme qui se trouvait face à elle, ne serait pas un danger, elle lui raconta tout.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'Ondine finit son histoire.

\- Eh bien, c'est une sacré aventure ! siffla Tidlid ébahie. Il n'y aurait pas autant de détails que j'aurai eu du mal à te croire, mais bien que tout cela me semble… impossible. Je te crois.

\- Merci.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance de trouver notre village. C'est le dernier village avant Edoras, qui se trouve encore à une journée à cheval.

\- Edoras ? s'interrogea la jeune fille.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu passé… Mais quand ? L'adolescente soupira intérieurement, sa dernière lecture du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ remontait à bien trop longtemps… ses souvenirs n'en étaient que très flous.

\- Il s'agit de la capitale du Rohan…

Aussitôt, le regard d'Ondine s'éclaira. Le Rohan… évidement ! Ce grand pays vallonné réputé pour ses chevaux ! Celui que trois chasseurs avaient parcourus à la poursuite de... De quoi déjà ? Et qui étaient-ils ces chasseurs ?

\- …Voudrez.

Tidlid avait continué de parler et évidement, Ondine n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le voudrez. Il vous faudra attendre que les blessures de votre ami, soient guéries, répéta Hélène.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment pour nous héberger, et pour lui avoir sauvé la vie !

\- Ce n'est rien. Nous nous devons d'aider les voyageurs en difficulté. Mais, il se fait tard et vous devez être fatiguée ! Vous devriez vous laver et aller dormir. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit ! »

Ondine fit se que lui avait conseillé son hôte. Une bassine d'eau chaude avait été préparée, et la jeune fille prit un grand plaisir à se laver. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu ! Une fois propre, elle se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été attitrée. Elle était assez petite mais un lit matelassé trônait en son centre. L'adolescente se laissa tomber dessus se demandant quelle était la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée si confortablement installée.

Elle n'eu jamais la réponse car elle sombra dans un long et profond sommeil réparateur.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà un "petit" chapitre qui sauve enfin nos deux rescapés et marque -enfin- une pause dans l'action de cette fic._

_Ils en auront bavé !_

_Personnellement je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre mais, il leur fallait bien arriver un jour dans un village. Pour ceux qui se demandent où ils se trouvent : ils sont dans un petit village (pas si petit que ça en fait), à l'Est de Fangorn (sur les plateaux du Rohan d'après la carte). Ils ont fait un sacré chemin !_

_Bon, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! A la prochaine !_


	10. La loi numéro 37, article B, alinéa 3

_Et me revoilà avec un titre bien énigmatique et surtout impossible à retenir..._

_Que dire de plus..._

_Ah ! Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne comprenez rien au titre pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas lu !_

_Non, oubliez ça ne sert à rien de dire ça..._

_Bon, et bien faute de sujet intéressant à développer..._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **La loi numéro 37, article B, alinéa 3 –**

**0o0o0o0**

Tout était noir autour d'Ondine. Elle se trouvait au milieu de nul-part sans point de repère temporel ni spatial. Où était-elle ?

…

Une voix ! Une voix l'appelait !

Mais où était-elle ?

« Qui est là ? Où est-vous ?

Comme en réponse à sa question, le noir se piqueta de points lumineux semblables à des étoiles. En un instant, la jeune fille se retrouvait dans un ciel parsemé d'un nombre incalculable d'étoiles. Soudain, une voix de femme s'éleva dans les airs :

\- Viens… Approche… N'aie pas peur…

Une lueur blanche apparue non loin de l'adolescente. La voix reprit :

\- Vient ! N'aie pas peur… Tu ne crains rien… Rejoins-moi !

La jeune fille fit un pas en direction de la voix. Puis un autre. La voix se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

Soudain elle fut interrompue par une autre voix, plus forte et beaucoup moins douce :

\- Ondine !

Tout redevins noir, les étoiles disparurent, alors que la présence disparaissait…

\- Ondine !

Quelqu'un la secouait…

\- Ondine !

\- Oui, je suis réveillée…

\- J'ai eu du mal à vous tirer du sommeil.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolée, répondit l'adolescente encore endormie.

\- Votre ami est réveillé.

Ces paroles eurent autant d'effet qu'une douche d'eau froide. Aussitôt alerte, Ondine se leva et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de celle qui l'avait réveillé, elle lui dit d'une voix ferme :

\- Amenez-moi à lui, Tidlid.

* * *

Lorsque Ondine arriva au chevet de Maglor, ce dernier était assis sur le canapé et buvait de la tisane. La jeune fille se précipita vers lui, s'écriant :

\- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre !

Ce dernier lui sourit et dit :

\- Il est vrai que ce n'est pas passé loin… Rassures-toi, Tidlid vient de me confirmer que j'étais complètement guérit.

\- Bien que vous alliez mieux, je vous déconseille fortement de tenter quoi que ce soit de dangereux ou de fatiguant pour les trois prochains jours… lâcha la concernée qui était restée à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Je comprends très bien.

\- Ne vous dépensez pas trop, vos blessures pourraient se rouvrir.

\- Bien. Je ferai attention.

Tout ce passa donc ainsi…

Ondine aidait la famille qui les avaient si gentiment accueillis, pendant que l'elfe récupérait. La jeune fille allait tous les matins faire les achats nécessaires dans le village, qui était bien plus grand qu'il ne paraissait aux premiers abords. Il y avait une place principale, une maison de guérison et même une salle d'arme gardée par le chef du village.

Un midi, alors qu'ils partageaient tous un bon repas garnit de fruits saisonniers et d'une pièce de viande, chose rare dans la région car les viandes coûtaient chères, l'adolescente fit part de cette découverte à leurs hôtes. Ces derniers lui expliquèrent à elle et à Maglor que seuls les plus riches apprenaient à se battre et que les autres se débrouillaient avec des pics et des lances…

Lorsque l'elfe demanda s'il pouvait obtenir l'accès à la salle afin d'y entraîner la jeune fille, Tidlid et Eomund son mari, se regardèrent un instant, dubitatifs. Après quelques secondes d'échange silencieux, Eomund se tourna vers le binôme et leur dit :

\- Il ne vous ouvrirons pas les portes de leur plein gré… Vous êtes des étrangers et j'imagine que vous ne comptez pas payer.

\- L'accès à la salle est payant ? demanda Ondine surprise.

\- Disons, qu'ils ne laisse que les personnes de haut rang y accéder. Soit les nobles ou les descendants de roi, et uniquement s'ils savent se battre. Sinon ils font payer les autres.

\- Oh ! Voilà qui complique la situation… répondit Maglor pensif. Nous comptions reprendre la route d'ici une ou deux semaines, et j'espérai apprendre à la demoiselle ici présente, quelques mouvements de base pour qu'elle soit en mesure de se défendre en cas d'attaques. Ils nous faudra trouver un moyen d'y accéder.

Le couple le regarda surpris mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire. La conversation s'orienta sur d'autres sujets, et tout fut oublié.

Les jours passèrent et Maglor fut enfin autorisé à reprendre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Ce qui incluait évidement d'obtenir l'accès à la salle d'arme. A ce sujet, Ondine et l'elfe s'étaient mis d'accord et avaient décidé de se rendre à la salle afin d'essayer d'obtenir l'autorisation.

Ils s'y rendirent donc en début d'après-midi.

Arrivés sur place, ils se firent sans surprise refuser l'accès.

\- Halte ! cria un des deux gardes qui surveillaient les portes. Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation d'entrer. Faites demi-tour !

\- Nous sommes simplement venus demander l'autorisation d'entrer pour pouvoir s'entraîner, dans le but de quitter le village d'ici deux à trois semaines.

\- Ce ne sera pas possible.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Eh bien… Parce que vous êtes une femme et que les femmes n'apprennent pas à se battre. Et aussi parce que vous êtes des voyageurs.

\- Pardon ! s'écria la jeune fille prête à se jeter sur cet idiot fini qui gardait si vaniteusement l'entrée.

Mais, elle fut retenue par Maglor qui plaça un bras devant elle, l'empêchant de coller son point dans la figure du garde.

\- Si l'on veut obtenir un accès, la violence ne résoudra rien, répliqua-t-il à l'attention de son amie. Puis se tournant à nouveau vers le garde, il lui dit :

\- Et en quoi le fait que nous soyons des voyageurs pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Eh bien… Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer. C'est tout.

\- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen d'obtenir l'autorisation ?

\- Vous pourriez si vous aviez de quoi payer, ce que je doute fort… Tout le monde dans ce village sait que vous êtes les deux blessés arrivés la semaine dernière. Une rumeur court comme quoi vous étiez prisonniers. Vous n'êtes donc pas digne de confiance, rumeur ou non. Et, vous ne pouvez pas être des hauts seigneurs, mais plutôt des bâtards sans famille, acheva-t-il fier de sa tirade arborant un sourire des plus suffisants.

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que tout alla très vite…

Maglor, qui se tenait originellement à côté d'Ondine, disparu et dans l'instant qui suivit, il se retrouva derrière le garde l'épée de ce dernier plaquée contre la gorge. Il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix sourde et emplie de colère :

\- Je ne laisserai pas un humain arrogant dans ton genre insulter ma famille. Le tout premier membre de la tienne n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux, que la mienne existait déjà… Sache que je suis le fils de Fëanor. Et si tu ne sait pas qui il est, tu devrais revoir l'histoire du Premier Age. Pauvre mortel ! asséna-t-il en poussant le garde devant-lui après avoir préalablement retirée la lame qui lui bloquait la gorge. Ce dernier s'écrasa dans la poussière.

L'elfe se tourna vers Ondine qui était restée figée de stupeur. Puis d'un ton moqueur, il lâcha :

\- Tu viens ? Ou tu préfères attendre qu'il retrouve ses esprits ?

\- J'arrive, répondit-elle se retenant de lui faire une remarque acerbe sur son point de vue sur la violence… Dire qu'il avait osé lui dire que celle-ci ne résoudrait rien… Mais la jeune fille était si impressionnée par le mouvement de fluidité pure de son ami, qu'elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et rejoignit ce dernier qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour pénétrer dans la salle d'arme.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle suivit l'elfe le long d'une rangée d'armes posées le long d'un mur, alors que celui-ci les jaugeaient du regard, en soupesant certaines, en faisant tournoyer d'autres, ou en regardant la lame d'une autre encore.

Alors qu'il faisait ses petites vérifications et tests, l'adolescente jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la salle.

De nombreux terrains sablonneux étaient éparpillés dans la salle, jalonnés ici et là par des tables permettant de poser les armes. Le long d'un mur un grand récipient faisant office de lavabo, était remplit à ras-bord d'eau fraîche. Un autre pan de mur, s'ouvrait sur des salles permettant probablement de se changer ou d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Enfin, un rangée de gradins parcourait le dernier mur. Ces derniers devaient probablement servirent lors de compétitions ou de combats publics (s'ils y en avaient). La voix de son ami, ramena l'observatrice à la réalité.

Ondine se tourna vers l'elfe qui s'était déplacé vers un des terrains de combats, et avait posé une certaine quantité de variété d'arme sur une table proche. Parmi elles, il y avait : un arc et des flèches, des dagues, des épées et des couteaux ou poignards. Intriguée la jeune fille rejoignit l'elfe :

\- Pourquoi as-tu sortit autant d'armes ?

\- Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé dans l'armurerie à Barad-Dur ?

\- Oui… C'est le moment où on a failli mourir…

\- Te rappelles-tu ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai couru comme une folle pour gagner du temps… Mais je ne vois pas le lien, mis à part que je ne sais pas me battre et que j'ai… tué un orc… répondit-elle en frissonnant rien qu'au souvenir de la vie qu'elle avait prise involontairement.

\- Non… Je parlais du moment où tu as tiré à l'arc… Tu as fait preuve d'une grande dextérité pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais touché d'arme.

\- Et ?

\- Et je voulais voir si c'était le cas avec d'autres armes, et je souhaitait t'apprendre les bases du maniement des armes pour éviter que tu te fasses tuer à la moindre escarmouche. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise… asséna-t-il d'un ton un peu plus dur.

\- Bien…

\- Nous commenceront donc par l'arc, puisque tu semblais bien t'en sortir…

L'adolescente n'osa le contredire, pensant qu'une flèche tirée ne signifiait pas prédisposition, mais sachant que c'était peine perdue, elle renonça et prit l'arc et le carquois que l'elfe lui tendait.

Puis ce dernier, la mena dans un coin de la salle qui faisait office de stand de tir, et lui dit :

\- Allez, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

Dubitative, la jeune fille prit une flèche dans le carquois, l'encocha et banda l'arc. Aussitôt, les sensations qu'elle avait ressentit à Barad-Dur revinrent… Elle amena la corde à sa joue, calqua son souffle sur les battements de son cœur, visa et, dans un souffle, décocha.

La flèche partit d'un seul coup faisant voler une mèche de cheveux d'Ondine. L'empennage l'équilibrant parfaitement, la flèche fendit l'air et alla se planter au centre de la cible la plus éloignée sous l'œil ahuri de la jeune tireuse. Elle avait à peine été consciente du geste qu'elle avait fait. Après s'être remise de sa surprise, elle tourna le regard vers Maglor qui se contenta d'un :

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

\- Que veux-tu dire par ça ?

\- Tu m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais tiré à l'arc, pourtant tu tires comme si tu avais déjà plusieurs années d'entraînements.

\- Je t'ai pourtant dit n'avoir jamais touché une telle arme jusqu'à l'autre jour ! riposta la jeune fille.

\- Rien ne nous dit que tu t'en rappelle… répliqua-t-il d'un ton assuré.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ça n'a pas de sens ! je n'ai jamais touché un arc et même si je ne rappelle pas des cinq premières années de ma vie, on ne donne pas une arme à un enfant de moins de cinq ans ! Là d'où je viens, personne n'a d'arme. Ou tout du moins, pas les mineurs… Et encore pour les adultes, il faut une autorisation…

\- Je faisait allusion au fait que tu puisses venir de ce monde et non de la « Terre », comme tu l'affirmes.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances… siffla Ondine reposant l'arc et le carquois assez violemment sur la table.

\- Toi non plus… répliqua-t-il tout en s'emparant d'une épée qu'il tendit à son élève, qui la prit de mauvaise grâce. Bon allez, ajouta-t-il après avoir reculé de quelques pas, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable avec une épée.

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel, puis arme au poing, elle se jeta sur son adversaire. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'elfe se contenta de faire un pas sur le côté et d'un coup de coude, la projeta sur le sol. La jeune fille s'écroula dans le sable, encore plus énervée. Ne voulant pas rester sur cette défaite, elle se releva et fit volte-face et se plaça face à l'elfe qui faisait nonchalamment tournoyer son épée ayant l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Devant son attitude plus que provocatrice, Ondine se jeta sur lui mais son attaque n'eut pas plus d'effet que la précédente et la jeune fille mordit de nouveau la poussière.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, Maglor lui dit :

\- Au lieu de te jeter sur moi, tu devrais réfléchir avant d'attaquer. Tu dois rester concentrée et calme, peu importe la situation.

L'adolescente se releva mais cette fois, elle se mit en garde et se déplaça en cercle, suivant les mouvements de l'elfe et essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. C'était d'ailleurs plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond, la jeune fille commençait à avoir le tournis et sa concentration s'étiolait de secondes en secondes. Maglor lui, se contentait de la regarder dans les yeux, tout en continuant de tourner.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Fatiguée, Ondine secoua un instant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et ce faisant elle ferma les yeux, une demi-seconde. Mais ce court laps de temps fut pour l'elfe comme un signal. En un bond, il fut sur elle, d'un geste il la désarma et d'un revers lui fit une clé de bras la forçant à se mettre à genoux devant lui.

Ahurie, son élève resta un instant sans réaction avant de lui dire exaspérée :

\- Quel est le but de ce combat ? Car si c'est pour me prouver que je ne sais pas me battre, sache que c'est inutile car je le sais déjà.

\- C'était pour tester tes réflexes et tes compétences… répondit son interlocuteur très calmement tout en la relâchant.

\- Et ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais battue, acheva-t-il sans un regard.

Ondine lui fit les gros yeux, puis murmura d'un air exaspérée :

\- Non ! Jure…

Mais le concerné ne vit rien trop concentré, le regard dirigé vers la porte de la salle. Intriguée, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui, oubliant un instant sa colère, et lui demanda :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Nous avons de la compagnie… répondit l'elfe dans un sourire.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant passer un homme de grande taille accompagné d'une demi-douzaine de gardes. Probablement le chef du village ou un haut gradé.

\- Qui vous a donné l'autorisation de pénétrer en ces lieux ? cria-t-il à l'attention des deux voyageurs.

\- Nous-même, répliqua Maglor sans se départir de son calme.

\- Sortez ces deux hurluberlus de cette pièce ! ordonna l'homme à trois de ces gardes.

Il avait apparemment l'habitude d'être obéit.

\- Si vous tenez à l'entièreté de vos hommes, je ne ferai pas ça à votre place… les mis en garde l'elfe.

L'homme jaugea cet elfe qui osait contester son autorité, puis jugeant que ce dernier ne devait pas plaisanter, il fit signe à ses hommes de mains de retourner parmi leurs compagnons. Une fois fait, il reprit cherchant à se donner contenance…

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? reprit Maglor du tac-au-tac.

\- Parce que la loi l'interdit. Il est écrit dans la loi numéro 37, article B, alinéa 3, qu'aucun villageois ou membre éloigné du village ne peut s'entraîner ici sans l'autorisation d'un des membres de l'autorité du village ou sans l'autorisation préalable donnée par un représentant de cette autorité, affirma le chef fier de sa tirade.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de village et d'autorité pour une seule phrase, siffla Ondine un brin moqueuse.

\- Et si je ne me trompe pas, nous ne sommes ni des villageois, ni des membres éloignés du village… donc, selon votre fameuse loi, l'accès à cette salle ne nous est pas interdite. Sur ce, bonne soirée messieurs, asséna Maglor avant de leur tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la table sur laquelle étaient posées les différentes armes.

Ondine mit un instant de plus à se retourner et son retard sauva peut-être la vie de Maglor.

Dès que ce dernier eu le dos tourné, le chef du village se jeta sur lui son épée au clair. Surprise et paniquée, l'adolescente n'eut que le temps de crier :

\- Attention !

Aussitôt, Maglor fit volte-face et d'un geste désarma son attaquant, le fit pivoter et il le bloqua contre lui, sa main gauche lui bloquant sa main armée et son épée en travers de la gorge. Une colère sourde brûlait dans ses yeux. Voyant que les six gardes restés en retrait dégainaient leur épées, il leur dit :

\- Si vous faites un pas, j'égorge votre chef.

Puis s'adressant à ce dernier, il lui dit :

\- Ordonne leur de rester calme.

Ce dernier voulu refuser, mais la lame de l'elfe placée bien trop près de sa gorge pour ne pas être considérée, il accéda à la requête du Fëanorion.

\- Restez calme, leur dit-il d'une voix sèche et amère.

Les gardes hésitèrent un instant, mais finirent par rengainer leur épées, attendant les ordres. Maglor se pencha donc et mit sa bouche à hauteur de l'oreille du chef et lui dit ans un murmure dans lequel mépris et colère étaient mêlés figeaient de terreur celui à qui ces mots étaient destinés :

\- Bien. Maintenant écoute-moi. Je ne suis pas passé par les donjons de Barad-Dur et ait frôlé la mort pour m'en réchapper, pour finir jeté d'une salle d'arme par un pauvre mortel comme toi. A présent, tu vas rejoindre tes gardes et nous laisser tranquille mon amie et moi. Tu nous laissera l'accès libre à cette salle et sache que nous ne quitterons le village que lorsque nous le voudront et pas avant. Est-ce bien clair ?

Le chef dégluti, puis la lame se faisant de plus en plus insistante le long de son cou, il acquiesça, ponctuant son geste par un "oui" terrifié.

\- Tu es libre de partir. Mais avant, pour être sûr que tu as bien compris la leçon, nous allons faire un petit duel toi et moi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Qu'ai-je à y gagner ? cracha l'intéressé.

\- Juste un peu d'honneur… Pour rattraper celui que tu viens de perdre en attaquant quelqu'un par derrière tel un couard, gronda Maglor en le relâchant. Rendez-vous demain, ici-même ! conclu-t-il d'un ton plus fort afin que tous puissent l'entendre.

Le chef, rejoignit ses gardes et partit sans dire un mot. Une fois que la porte eût claquée derrière eux, Maglor se tourna vers Ondine et lui dit d'un ton joyeux :

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu penses de ce petit duel…

L'adolescente leva les mains au ciel en signe de soumission. Face à sa réaction, Maglor rit et s'emparant d'une épée dit à sa jeune élève :

\- Met-toi en garde. Il est temps que tu connaisses les bases du maniement des armes. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Eh voilà !_

_Maglor qui file une bonne raclée au chef du village (tiens il n'a encore de nom celui-là...) et Ondine qui se ramasse à l'épée. Tiens en parlant du chef, je suis sûre à 100% qu'il s'est bien cassé les pieds à apprendre les lois du village par cœur (c'est juste un village et on en est là ?)..._

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si les armes ne sont pas enseignées au lycée ! Et franchement, elle s'en sort bien -voir même trop bien- à l'arc ! Ce n'est pas suffisant ?_

_Bon plus sérieusement, je crois que je me suis mise aux longs chapitres !_

_D'autres part, ne vous étonnez pas si le chapitre ne parait pas pendant les vacances... Je fais mon possible pour éviter de couper les publications, mais les vacances sont les vacances, et ça fait une pause... Promis, je tente d'éviter la coupure, mais je ne vous promet rien._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

_A la prochaine !_


	11. Chacun son étoile

_Un nouveau chapitre au titre bien mystérieux qui arrive en avance ! Etant donné que je part tôt demain, j'ai préféré vous le mettre à disposition aujourd'hui..._

_Ce chapitre se fait dans la suite du précédent, et débute le __même jour, mais plus tard dans la journée..._

_Bon, je vous laisse le découvrir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Chacun son étoile –**

**0o0o0o0**

Une fois leur entrainement terminé, Maglor et Ondine étaient rentrés chez leur hôte, et aucun des deux amis n'aborda à nouveau le sujet du combat qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Tout du moins, ils évitèrent le sujet en présence de Tidlid et d'Eomund. Ces deux derniers leurs posèrent d'ailleurs un certain nombre de questions quant à leur journée passée. Ils avaient tous deux eu vent de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'arme. Cela était compréhensible car les nouvelles allaient bon train, surtout dans des petits villages comme celui-ci. Mais malgré leurs questions, les deux amis arrivèrent tant bien que mal à éviter le sujet sensible.

Une fois le repas terminé, l'elfe tenta de s'éclipser afin d'éviter l'inévitable conversation qui allait s'ensuivre. Mais l'adolescente avait bien vu sa tentative fort peu discrète et lui avait coupé la route, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Ainsi, les deux amis aidèrent leurs hôtes à faire la vaisselle, puis partirent prendre l'air sur le balcon.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps plongeant le paysage dans une sorte de brume pour le moins mystérieuse, pouvant laisser l'esprit croire à de multiples choses… Mais malgré tout, aucun des deux n'y prêta attention. Ondine se tourna vers l'elfe et lui dit d'un ton voulu calme, mais sous lequel son énervement ressortait :

« Avais-tu vraiment besoin de ce combat ? Il n'est d'aucune utilité ! L'homme que tu as affronté avait compris son erreur…

\- Tu n'y comprends rien… lui répondit-il d'une voix sourde. Cet hypocrite n'est qu'un moucheron arrogant qui a osé insulter MA famille ! Nous n'avons certes pas fait que de bonnes choses, mais il n'avait pas le droit…

\- Cela n'enlève rien au fait de l'inutilité de ce combat ! s'écria la jeune fille, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

\- Si ! Il est temps pour lui de payer cet affront ! lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Il le mérite, et s'il meurt dans ce combat, je n'en ait rien à faire… acheva-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte de la maison. Laisse-moi maintenant, et concentre-toi sur tes propres problèmes. Sache que je ne reste avec toi pour l'instant, que parce que nous n'avons pas mieux. Mais dès que je t'aurais trouvé un endroit sécurisé, nos chemins se sépareront… ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Mais… commença Ondine, refusant de croire les paroles de l'elfe. Je comprends que tu veuilles le faire payer, mais fait quand même attention à toi… Tu n'as pas regagné toute ta force, et ta blessure risque de te gêner… compléta-t-elle sans relever le commentaire que lui avait adressé son interlocuteur.

\- Tu me prends pour un handicapé ? Un faible ? Un moins que rien ? s'énerva Maglor en revenant vers la jeune fille, la dominant de toute sa taille. Tu te trompes lourdement ! asséna-t-il avant de partir pour de bon.

Ondine se figea, ne sachant que répliquer. Puis, alors que son ami était sur le point de passer le pas de la porte, elle lui dit d'une voix calme et presque inaudible :

\- Je sais que tu ne restes que pour un temps et que nos routes divergeront un jour…

Elle ne sut pas si l'intéressé l'entendit, car si jamais cette phrase atteignit ses oreilles, il n'en montra rien et referma la porte derrière lui.

La jeune fille resta un instant à contempler le paysage et la lune se lever, en se désespérant de l'entêtement du fëanorion, puis, levant la tête vers les étoiles, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

Et alors que son esprit virevoltait allant d'une idée à une autre, une étoile scintilla dans le ciel. L'adolescente fixa son regard sur cette dernière, et se sentit comme aspirée par sa lueur. Le balcon, le village et tout le paysage disparu, et Ondine se retrouva au milieu du ciel, piqueté des milliers d'étoiles… Ne comprenant pas ce que se passait, elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant un point de repère, mais elle ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que des étoiles, se répétant à l'infini… Soudain une voix retentit :

\- Ondine !

Il s'agissait de la même voix que celle de l'autre nuit… Cela qui l'avait appelée dans son rêve, le matin même… Elle était reconnaissable à son timbre doux et féminin. Mais à l'entendre, on ne pouvait savoir s'il s'agissait d'une enfant, d'une adulte ou d'une vieille dame.

\- Je suis là ! répondit l'adolescente répondant à cet appel. Où êtes-vous ?

\- Ici… murmura la voix dont le son provenait de derrière la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se retourna vivement, mais il n'y avait que des étoiles…

-Je suis là… Répéta la voix, venant de la droite cette fois, puis aussitôt, elle retentit à gauche, puis devant, derrière, au-dessus… et tout autour d'Ondine, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

\- Je ne vous vois pas ! répondit la jeune fille perdue. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ne comprends-tu pas ? l'interrogea la voix.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je suis partout, je suis dans chaque étoile… Dans ta langue, je suis la Dame des étoiles.

Sur ces mots, une force attira la jeune fille en arrière l'éloignant de la voix, et du ciel étoilé… Ondine partit en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le bois du balcon.

Une fois remise de sa surprise, elle se releva et décréta qu'elle devait être fatiguée. Avant de quitter le balcon, elle leva une dernière fois la tête vers le ciel, mais les étoiles restèrent froides et muettes. Alors, Ondine partit se coucher.

* * *

Du haut du ciel, une dame observait l'adolescente en souriant… Un homme arriva derrière elle et lui dit :

\- Vas-tu donc cesser de scruter la Terre ? Pourquoi continues-tu de chercher les voyageurs ? Tu sais bien qu'ils ont disparus…

\- Ils n'ont pas tous disparus, j'en étais sûre…

\- Étais ?

\- Oui… Je viens de trouver le dernier voyageur.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Qui est-ce ? Dites-moi, Elentári !

\- Il s'agit d'une jeune humaine.

\- Une humaine ? Mais c'est impossible ! Les voyageurs ne peuvent être des mortels !

\- C'est pourtant le cas… Enfin, pas tout à fait, sa situation est complexe et nous n'avons jamais vu quelque chose de semblable… Mais laissons-la dormir, il est encore trop tôt. Elle doit d'abord se retrouver. Et seulement ensuite, elle devra affronter son destin.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle se leva et partit.

* * *

Au matin, Ondine fut réveillée par Tidlid, qui lui annonça préoccupée que son ami était parti dès le lever du soleil sans laisser de mot. La jeune fille se leva et rassura son hôte, en lui disant qu'elle avait une petite idée de l'endroit où il s'était rendu. Afin d'apaiser la panique de la dame, elle lui promit d'aller le chercher dès qu'elle serait prête.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Une fois apprêtée, l'adolescente sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la salle d'arme. Arrivée devant, le garde fit mine de l'empêcher d'entrer, mais reconnaissant l'étrangère, il se ravisa et la laissa passer. A l'intérieur, Maglor était en train de s'échauffer, effectuant des mouvements circulaires avec une épée. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'elfe et l'observa effectuer ses mouvements.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Maglor s'arrêta et remarqua la présence d'Ondine.

\- Tu es venue… dit-il.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser te battre sans venir te supporter.

\- Tu serais bien la seule…

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon, quand arrivera-t-il ?

\- Le chef du village ? Probablement d'ici une heure. Viens, allons prendre l'air.

L'elfe rangea l'arme dans un fourreau suspendu à sa ceinture. Puis, il partit vers la sortie, la jeune fille lui emboîtant le pas. Quand il sortirent, ils virent qu'un grand nombre de villageois, faisaient la queue devant une entrée secondaire. Au vu de leur surexcitation palpable, ils venaient assister au combat.

Alors qu'ils regardaient les villageois se presser à l'intérieur de la salle afin de trouver la meilleure place dans les gradins (ou ce qui y ressemblait fortement), le chef du village s'approcha du binôme accompagné de deux hommes de mains lourdement armés.

\- Vous voilà !

\- Je vois que vous ne teniez pas à faire ce petit combat tout seul… fit remarquer Maglor d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Disons qu'il s'agit d'une distraction assez rare. Ils n'ont jamais vu d'elfe se battre… Vous comprendrez qu'ils soient intéressés.

\- Si vous le dîtes, répondit l'elfe levant un sourcil, se demandant probablement en quoi le regarder se battre allait être si spectaculaire.

\- Oh ! Et je suis au courant pour votre… égratignure, lâcha le chef en désignant du menton la blessure cicatrisée qui barrait toujours le côté du fëanorion.

A cette remarque, l'intéressé grimaça mais se retint de faire tout commentaire. Ondine qui ne faisait que regarder la scène, se sentant désagréablement inutile et aussi concernée que les deux gardes qui encadraient le chef du village. Alors qu'elle se morfondait, elle vit arriver un autre garde, qui vint saluer son chef avant d'annoncer :

\- Tout est prêt seigneur Grimbold ! Nous vous attendons.

\- Bien… Allons nous préparer, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Maglor. Ne faisons pas attendre notre public.

Et le chef du village, partit vers la salle d'arme afin d'aller se changer.

Une fois seuls, Ondine s'approcha de son ami, et ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

\- Il s'appelle donc Grimbold…

\- Oui… Ne le faisons pas attendre, lui répondit son interlocuteur sans relever sa remarque.

Et ils pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle d'arme.

L'ambiance y était survoltée… Les gradins étaient pleins à craquer et une piste sablonneuse avait été dégagée pour le combat. De chaque côté, une table avec une rangée d'arme y était laissée libre d'accès. Une bassine d'eau et un gobelet complétaient l'ensemble. D'un côté, Grimbold attendait debout au bord de la piste, attendant que l'elfe fasse de même de l'autre côté.

Ondine accompagna Maglor jusqu'à la zone qui lui était réservé. Ce dernier se débarrassa de son fourreau ne gardant qu'une épée effilée. Puis il partit se placer en face de son adversaire. La piste de sable les séparaient, pourtant on pouvait sentir de la tension dans l'air. Entre eux deux, un garde s'avança, s'éclairci la voix, et annonça :

\- Bienvenue à vous pour ce duel qui opposera aujourd'hui notre Seigneur Grimbold, et l'elfe Maglor. Pour chacun, une seule arme est autorisée. Le combat ne se terminera que lorsqu'un des deux combattants aura abandonné, aura quitté la zone de combat, sera assommé ou qu'il sera resté au sol plus de 15 secondes. Il est interdit de tuer son adversaire, sinon, tous les coups sont permis.

Le garde quitta la zone de combat, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Une fois sortit, il se retourna et claironna :

\- Que le combat, commence !

Aussitôt, les deux combattants prirent pieds dans l'arène improvisée. Ils commencèrent par se jauger du regard, effectuant des cercles autour du centre de l'espace de combat. Puis, sous les sifflements de la foule, le chef du village se jeta sur Maglor, l'épée au clair.

Sous la surprise, Ondine poussa un petit cri de peur, mais Maglor ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde. D'un geste il détourna l'attaque laissant Grimbold perdre l'équilibre et manquer de tomber, sous les rires moqueurs des villageois. Énervé et blessé dans son amour-propre, il se redressa bien vite et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur l'elfe, sans succès.

Après de nombreux essais, tout aussi infructueux, il se releva une énième fois mais, au lieu de se précipiter sur l'elfe, il l'interpella :

\- Tu ne te bat pas. Tu ne fais qu'éviter mes attaques…

\- Oh ! C'étaient des attaques ? objecta Maglor goguenard… Je les aient confondues avec un échauffement.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lâcha Grimbold en se jetant sur l'elfe, l'obligeant à parer en urgence. Mais il pu à nouveau le repousser presque sans mal.

\- Allez ! Viens te battre au lieu de rester caché derrière de vulgaires parades… Bat-toi comme un homme !

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas un homme… cracha l'elfe en se jetant sur son adversaire, le prenant de court.

Ce dernier se vit forcé à son tour de parer l'attaque, puis il voulu profiter de l'appui qu'avait Maglor sur lui pour se dérober et le faire trébucher. Mais son adversaire n'était déjà plus là ! Du coin de l'œil, il vit une forme floue fondre sur lui, l'obligeant à reculer d'un pas en parant de justesse. Comment diable pouvait-il aller aussi vite ?

Dans la foule, tous retenaient leur souffle… Voyant leur chef, plier et faiblir sous les coups intarissable de l'elfe. Ce combat n'en était pas un ! Il s'agissait d'une simple destruction, une vengeance…

Tous pouvaient voir l'elfe virevolter attaquant Grimbold par tous les côtés à la fois. Sa manière de se battre ressemblait à une danse. Une danse mortelle, qui une fois lancée, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était à la fois beau et terrifiant à voir. Dans les yeux de l'elfe, une lueur ancienne et meurtrière y brillait, comme animée par une rage ancestrale contre laquelle aucun mortel ne pouvait faire face…

Et le combat ne cessait pas… L'elfe continuait de tourbillonner, sa lame ne faisant qu'un avec lui. Pour tous les spectateurs et les personnes présentes, il était comme la mort. S'abattant encore et encore, inexorablement, sans fatiguer, ni faiblir… Et au fur et à mesure que l'elfe avançait, le chef du village reculait. Pas après pas, le combat atteignit le bord de la piste sablonneuse.

Le chef fit encore un pas en arrière, et sentit sous son pied le rebord en bois qui indiquait la limite de la zone. S'il la franchissait, il serait déclaré perdant… Pourtant, la défense de l'elfe n'offrait aucune faille, aucune interstice exploitable, rien ! Grimbold se sentit plier, mais, dans une dernière tentative il feinta. Il cessa de bloquer les coups de son assaillant et tendit l'arme à l'horizontale, droit devant lui. Sous la surprise, l'elfe se figea un instant, permettant au chef de reprendre contenance et de le blesser.

Maglor sentit la morsure de l'épée lui déchirer le flanc droit. Aussitôt, il sut que ce Grimbold l'avait touché. Et pas n'importe où ! Il l'avait blessé au côté, là où sa blessure était encore à peine cicatrisée. La douleur lui transperça le corps, dispersant sa concentration.

Aussitôt, le chef du village sauta sur l'occasion, et le combat s'inversa. L'elfe blessé se mit à perdre du terrain, ne pouvant que parer les coups du chef, dont le sourire victorieux s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde. L'ex-prisonnier, tenta plusieurs fois de se soustraire au fer de son adversaire, mais sans succès… Coup après coup, il recula, perdant du terrain… Il se sentit arriver au bord de la zone de combat sans pouvoir contrer son adversaire.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ondine, s'égosiller, le regard braqué vers lui, l'encourageant de toutes ses forces. Voyant l'adolescente ainsi, Maglor reprit contenance et reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Un sourire victorieux lui barrait le visage, il allait enfin vaincre cet elfe qui l'avait tant ridiculisé, devait-il penser. Sa victoire était assurée. D'une seconde à l'autre, l'elfe se déroberait à lui et prendrait pied hors de terrain, se faisant éliminer.

Utilisant ses dernières forces, Maglor prit son épée à deux mains, l'une tenant la poignée, l'autre appuyée sur le bout de lame. La tenant à l'horizontale tel un bouclier, il bloqua la dernière charge de son adversaire. Ce dernier exerçait sur sa lame une pression incroyable, augmentée par sa position dominante et par le fait qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, les yeux plissés de l'elfe, et ceux victorieux de l'homme. Et voyant ce regard, Maglor eut une idée. Elle était aussi farfelue que son plan pour s'échapper de Barad Dur, mais au vu de sa position, autant essayer.

L'elfe sourit à Grimbold et lui dit dans un murmure :

\- J'ai gagné…

Puis, il se déroba. Il lâcha son épée et se coula derrière l'homme, qui, surprit, n'avait pas réagi. Et d'un grand coup de pied dans le séant, Maglor propulsa Grimbold hors de la zone de combat.

Il avait gagné.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Personne n'avait comprit ce qui venait de se passer… Le garde/arbitre jeta un regard ahuri à l'elfe, puis, il se tourna vers le public et déclara :

\- L'elfe Maglor est déclaré vainqueur !

Aussitôt, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentirent.

Tout était fini…

Ondine se jeta au cou de l'elfe, lui disant :

\- Espèce d'idiot ! J'ai cru que tu allais perdre !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui répondit-il. Tu étais là pour moi ! Tu m'as encouragé et ça m'a redonner la force de me battre.

\- Je n'ai rien fait… répliqua la jeune fille, lâchant l'elfe.

\- Si… Tu as été celle qui m'a guidé. Tu as été mon guide, et mon soutient… Tu as été mon étoile gardienne. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_C'était un combat haut en couleur (enfin je l'espère...), où rien n'était joué d'avance._

_On notera que les termes d'étoiles et de voyageurs auront été intégrés dans ce chapitre (après je dis ça, je dis rien)._

_En parlant de ça, vous devez vous demander qui est cette Elentári et qui sont ces mystérieux voyageurs ayant tous disparus sauf un..._

_Bon, j'arrête de parler._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera probablement dimanche soir (de la semaine prochaine) très tard ou lundi soir..._

_A la prochaine..._


	12. Discussions

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre qui est le plus long de cette fic pour l'instant ! J'avoue que lorsque je me suis lancée dans ce chapitre, je comptais m'arrêter plus loin, mais en voyant le nombre de mots et le contenu du chapitre, j'ai préféré m'arrêter plus tôt. J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi..._

_Ce chapitre aborde donc une grande quantité de sujets qu'il va vous falloir assimiler. Donc, si vous souhaitez tout comprendre, allez-y à tête reposée ou calmement..._

_Oh ! Et petite précision... Le "S" à la fin du mot "discussions" est très important ! Vous comprendrez facilement pourquoi... Enfin normalement, c'est assez évident, non ?_

_Bon, j'arrête de parler sinon Miroir à la correction va s'énerver car je tourne en rond dans les notes de l'auteure. A ce rythme là, on va appeler ça : le roman de l'auteure. Bon, d'accord ! Je me tais !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Discussions –**

**0o0o0o0**

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Maglor et Grimbold s'étaient battus. Durant tout ce temps, l'elfe et Ondine avait passé le plus clair de leur temps à s'entraîner dans la salle d'arme. Et avec 5h00 de combats par jour… La jeune fille avait appris un certains nombres de mouvements à l'épée et aux couteaux. Avec cet entrainement, l'adolescente avait atteint un niveau suffisamment élevé pour ne pas se faire tuer au bout de dix secondes dans un combat, selon Maglor. Certes, Ondine n'était devenue une experte en maniement des armes en quelques jours, mais elle se débrouillait…

A la base, l'elfe avait uniquement voulu lui apprendre à se battre avec une épée, mais vu le niveau exécrable de son élève avec cette arme, il s'était finalement rabattu sur le tir à l'arc, dans lequel la jeune fille n'était pas mauvaise, et les doubles-couteaux.

En effet, un jour désespéré par le manque d'entraînement d'Ondine, il avait attrapé deux couteaux et les avaient lancé dans une cible à quelques centimètres de l'adolescente. La cible avait volé en éclat et les deux armes étaient tombées aux pieds de la jeune fille, qui les avaient ramassées, surprise. Elle les avaient soupesées et faites tournoyées dans ses doigts les trouvant parfaitement équilibrées.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil elle avait vu un mouvement. Maglor avait pris une épée et l'avait attaqué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, ainsi l'adolescente s'y était attendue, mais cette fois-là son épée traînait par terre hors d'atteinte.

N'aillant pas le choix, Ondine s'était relevée, et sans réfléchir avait placé les lames devant elle, bloquant celle de son attaquant. Sans plus penser à ses actions, elle s'était ensuite jetée sur Maglor et l'avait attaqué avec les deux armes. Elle s'était battue avec force et acharnement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de se battre avec des armes qu'elle n'avait jamais touché. Réalisant cela, la jeune fille s'était figée et l'elfe en avait profité pour la désarmer, lui disant :

« Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais mettre pour te rendre compte de ce que tu étais en train de faire…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais battue avec de telles armes, je me trompe ?

\- Pas que je m'en souvienne…

\- Pour t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé et ce dont tu as dû te rendre compte, c'est que tu étais en train de te battre avec ces deux couteaux ou dagues sans ne jamais y avoir touché. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? répliqua Maglor tout sourire au lèvre.

\- C'est comme avec le tir à l'arc ?

\- Hum… Oui.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive, et pourtant… Je te jure que je n'y ait jamais touché avant aujourd'hui. Je ne me suis jamais battue de ma vie, je te le jure ! se défendit l'adolescente.

\- Ne panique pas, je ne suis pas en train de t'accuser. Je pense juste qu'il y a un certain nombre de chose que tu ne sais pas sur toi-même et que ces choses apparaissent au fur et à mesure du temps. Et je pense aussi que c'est lié au fait que tu ne te souvienne de rien avant tes 5 ans.

\- Si tu le dis… lui répondit la jeune fille dubitative.

\- Ce n'est probablement pas la dernière surprise que tu nous réserves, acheva-t-il en ramassant les armes éparpillées un peu partout. Puis, après les avoir remises à leurs places d'origine, soit leurs présentoirs, il avait dit à Ondine :

\- Allez ! Allons manger ! Si nous arrivons en retard, Tidlid risquerait de s'énerver…

Puis sans attendre la jeune fille, il était sorti de la salle. L'adolescente s'était empressée de le suivre en se faisant la remarque que l'elfe avait beaucoup changé depuis le combat contre le chef du village.

Ainsi, les deux amis étaient retournés à la salle d'entrainement chaque jour afin de se perfectionner et de se préparer à leur départ. Ils avaient initialement prévu de partir deux semaines après le combat de Maglor contre Grimbold, mais un événement vint changer diamétralement leur plan.

On était aux alentours de midi, lorsqu'un étrange personnage pénétra à cheval dans le village tous les habitants se figèrent et le regardèrent passer. C'était un vieil homme habillé d'un manteau gris, et orné d'un chapeau pointu de la même couleur. Il était armé d'une épée attachée à sa ceinture, et d'un bâton de bois. Sans prêter attention aux regards étonnés et suspicieux des villageois, il se dirigea vers la maison du chef du village et y entra.

De la fenêtre de la maison d'Eomund et de Tidlid, Ondine le vit passer avec une impression de déjà-vu. Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas plus que cela.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le vieil homme sortit de la maison de Grimbold, enfourcha son cheval et quitta le village sans un mot.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Grimbold sorti à son tour et alla frapper à la porte des hôtes des deux rescapés de Barad-Dur. Tidlid l'accueillit et l'invita à s'asseoir à table :

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Les étrangers doivent partir.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Eomund arrivant dans la pièce. Ils n'ont causé aucun problème à ce que je sache…

\- Pour l'instant, non. Mais j'ai peur de ce qui arrive… répliqua-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

\- Si le sujet est si grave, je propose que nous allions les chercher afin qu'ils entendent ce que vous avez à dire… décida Tidlid en partant chercher Ondine et Maglor.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle revint accompagnée des deux étrangers qui s'assirent avec eux autour de la table.

\- Que nous voulez-vous ? attaqua immédiatement Maglor d'un ton hargneux.

\- Ce que j'ai à vous dire et ce qui suivra, ne se joue pas sur mes propres opinions, mais je suis venu vous parler de la sécurité du village.

\- Si vous voulez que nous devenions des gardes afin de rester protéger votre village, vous perdez du temps… Nous ne comptons pas rester.

\- Vous vous méprenez sur ce point, lui répondit très calmement Grimbold. Il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de vous faire entrer dans la défense militaire du village.

\- Dans ce cas, éclairez-nous, martela Ondine coupant net l'échange des deux hommes. Si le sujet est vraiment important, nous devons éviter de nous disputer… Expliquez donc ce qui se passe.

Grimbold lui sourit froidement avant de sortir un morceau de peau de sa poche.

\- Savez-vous ce que c'est ? leur demanda-t-il.

Maglor fut aussitôt attiré par l'objet. Il se pencha en avant, et le dépliant dévoila des inscriptions écrites dans une sorte d'encre noire.

\- C'est un message…

\- Il est écrit en langue noire, expliqua Grimbold. Il s'agit d'une mise à prix.

\- De quoi ?

\- Vous deux.

La déclaration tomba comme un couperet. Tous firent silence consternés. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'Ondine osa demander :

\- Qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Le vieil homme qui est venu cet après-midi. Ce magicien, fourre toujours son nez partout. Mais aujourd'hui il m'a mis en garde.

Au mot_ magicien,_ Ondine tiqua. Un magicien habillé de gris… Cela lui était étrangement familier… Qui était cet homme déjà ? Mais l'adolescente avait beau essayer de s'en souvenir, impossible. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs remarqué que plus elle passait de temps en Terre du Milieu, plus ses souvenirs de son ancien monde, s'effaçaient. Et avec eux, le nom des personnes qu'elle connaissaient, leurs visages, le contenu des différents livres qu'elle avait lu… Seul Elisa semblait inaltérable. Tous ce qu'Ondine avait vécu avec elle restait présent dans sa mémoire. Puis, se rendant compte que son esprit s'était absenté un instant, la jeune fille se concentra à nouveau sur la discussion, soupirant de joie car pour une fois, elle n'avait rien manqué.

\- Contre qui ? l'interrogea l'elfe sombre.

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer tous ce qu'il m'a dit… Lorsqu'il m'a donné ce message, il m'a informé qu'il l'avait récupéré sur un messager orc. Apparemment, l'Ennemi serait à la recherche de deux prisonniers : un elfe et une humaine qui correspondent exactement à votre description. Le magicien m'a prévenu que si jamais je croisais les personnes concernées par ce parchemin, je devais leur dire de fuir le plus loin possible du Mordor. Je lui ait demandé pourquoi, mais il m'a lâché comme si c'était une évidence, qu'une évasion du Mordor n'était jamais arrivée et que si l'Ennemi était à la recherche de ces deux personnes, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

\- Quelque chose me chiffonne… le coupa Maglor en levant le nez du message. Il est écrit qu'ils veulent l'humaine, soit Ondine, en vie et entière. C'est étrange pour une mise à prix… Généralement, les orcs se contentent de rapporter la tête de leur victime afin de recevoir leur dû. Pourtant ici, il est clairement écrit qu'Ondine doit être capturée et amenée à Barad-Dur indemne.

\- Il y a peut-être une information qu'ils veulent obtenir d'elle ?

\- Ils avaient plus de 8 mois pour la lui demander… Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Hum, hum… _Elle _est là, si vous voulez bien m'intégrer à cet échange, il me semble être la première concernée.

\- En effet… Peut-être y aurait-il quelque chose que vous ne nous auriez pas dit ? lui répondit Grimbold soupçonneux.

\- Pas à ce que je sache… Je n'ais aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu provoquer cette mise à prix si… particulière, lui certifia le jeune fille.

\- Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose… insista le chef du village.

\- Non ! je vous jure, je n'en sais rien, répéta-t-elle sa voix grimpant dans les aiguës.

\- Vous mentez ! s'énerva Grimbold. Si vous croyez que ça m'amuse de garder deux ex-prisonniers dans mon village… Par votre présence vous nous mettez tous en danger ! Maintenant, dîtes-moi la vérité ! hurla-t-il se levant et faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière.

\- Elle ne sait rien ! s'interposa Maglor se plaçant entre l'adolescente et le responsable du hameau. Si nous vous mettons en danger par notre présence, nous partirons plus tôt si ça peut vous rassurer. Mais ne l'accusez pas comme ça… Elle n'a rien fait qui puisse intéresser les orcs…

Grimbold jaugea l'elfe du regard, puis asséna tel un ultimatum.

\- Bien. Néanmoins, les serviteurs de l'Ennemis ne sont pas loin. Ils seront ici sous peu, moins d'une semaine à mon avis. C'est pourquoi je vous donne jusqu'à demain midi pour partir… Passé ce délai, j'informerai la population du message du magicien.

\- Nous serons donc partit avant que le soleil n'ait atteint son zénith, accepta Maglor.

\- Nous avons donc notre accord… Adieux, étrangers ! acheva Grimbold avant de quitter la maison d'un pas pressé.

A peine eut-il quitté le lieu que Tidlid s'empressa de relever la chaise du chef du village, et de contester la décision de l'elfe :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Nous sommes en plein mois de février et les chemins sont dangereux ! En hiver, les jours sont courts et les orcs abondent… Vous n'arriverez jamais à trouver un lieu sécurisé.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix… Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés ou tués parce que vous nous avez aidés. Ondine et moi vous remercions du fond du cœur pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous, mais maintenant nous devons partir…

\- Mais je… essaya Tidlid.

\- Non… Oubliez-nous… Vous ne nous avez jamais vu et vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes. Dès que nous aurons passé le portail de ce village, vous devrez faire comme si nous n'avions jamais existé.

\- Bien… répondit leur hôte après une courte hésitation. Je vais vous préparer à manger et de quoi voyager. Allez dormir, vous devrez voyager longtemps demain.

\- Merci… dit Ondine avant de quitter la pièce à la suite de l'elfe.

Dès que la porte de la salle principale se soit refermée, la jeune fille attrapa l'épaule de Maglor et le força à se retourner.

\- Tu ne te déroberas pas…

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, lui répondit-il sèchement tout en repoussant la main de son amie. Allons sur le balcon pour en discuter.

\- Si tu y tiens…

Une fois sur le balcon, Ondine se tourna vers l'elfe et entama la discussion :

\- Je sais que tu voulais qu'on parte la semaine prochaine mais, là nous n'avons plus le choix, soupira-t-elle en s'accoudant à la rambarde.

\- Mais où pouvons-nous aller ? lui demanda l'adolescente.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je dirai vers l'ouest, cela nous éloignerait du Mordor…

\- Mais où exactement ? Connais-tu un endroit suffisamment protégé pour que les serviteurs de… l'Ennemi… ne puisse pas nous prendre ? frissonna la jeune fille à la mention du Maiar corrompu.

\- Il existe des endroits qui pourraient faire l'affaire… Mais…

\- Mais ? l'interrogea Ondine.

\- Rien… Je connais un lieu qui pourrait convenir. Il se trouve assez loin mais est derrière les montagnes de Brume. Il n'existe que peu de routes qui nous permettrait de nous y rendre… Nous pourrions passer par la Trouée du Rohan et remonter vers le Nord en longeant les montagnes… Oui, c'est ce que nous ferons.

\- Tant mieux si nous avons trouvé un trajet ! Comment s'appelle ce lieu ?

\- Il s'agit de la vallée d'Imladris. Dans la langue commune, le lieu s'appelle Fondcombe, répondit l'elfe avant d'ajouter… Couche-toi tôt ce soir, la route sera longue…

Ondine jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Le soleil était en effet déjà couché depuis longtemps et l'air se faisait de plus en plus frais. Ils avaient beau être en février, les jours restaient quand même assez courts. Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna pour souhaiter bonne nuit à l'elfe, celui-ci était déjà partit. Sans perdre de temps, l'adolescente retourna à la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, organisa le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait et se coucha.

Lorsqu'Ondine ouvrit les yeux, tout était noir autour d'elle. Soudain, une lueur apparue non loin d'elle et la même voix qui à plusieurs occasions lui avait parlé, s'éleva :

\- Viens…

Cette fois, la jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps et s'avança jusqu'à entrer dans la lumière. Aussitôt une douce chaleur l'environna et la lumière devint presque aveuglante. Lorsque la luminosité baissa, Ondine se trouvait en face du grande dame qui lui souriait. Sa robe était drapée d'étoiles et son visage ne laissait transparaître aucun âge. Jamais l'adolescente n'avait vu une personne aussi belle et élégante. La dame lui tendit la main l'invitant à la prendre :

\- Viens… Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire, et si peu de temps.

Hésitante, Ondine n'osa pas prendre la main de celle qui se tenait en face d'elle, ne sachant que faire. La dame lui sourit et ajouta :

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Tu es sous ma protection…

Réconfortée, la jeune fille prit donc la main qui lui était tendue et elle se sentit chuter… Lorsque la sensation s'estompa, Ondine rouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait au milieu des étoiles et la dame qui l'y avait emmené était debout à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit encore et lui indiqua une multitude d'image qui tournoyaient dans les airs devant l'adolescente :

\- Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire.

Une première image s'avança, montrant 19 anneaux.

\- Au cours du Second Age, 19 anneaux furent créés par Celebrimbor. 3 allèrent aux elfes, 7 aux nains et, 9 aux hommes. Mais de son côté, Sauron forgea un maître anneaux pour pouvoir contrôler tous les autres…

Ondine plissa les yeux. Tout cela lui était étrangement familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce dû à la disparition de ses souvenirs liés à l'autre monde…

\- Pour contrer cette menace, les Valar envoyèrent les 5 Istaris en Terre-du-Milieu pour contrer le mal. Chacun d'eux possédait un collier relié à un Valar. Ils avaient pour mission de les confier aux peuples d'Arda pour les aider à lutter.

L'image partit et une nouvelle s'avança…

\- Celui que vous nommez Saruman était l'envoyé d'Aulë et portait le pendentif de Tulkas. Alatar et Pallando qui étaient les envoyés d'Oromë, et portaient ceux d'Ulmo et d'Estë. Ensuite, Radagast porteur de la voix de Yavanna, emporta avec lui le collier de Vána.

Les images finirent de défiler sous les yeux d'Ondine, jusqu'à montrer à la jeune fille la jeune elfing qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves lorsqu'elle était enfermée à Barad-Dur. Il s'agissait de la fameuse Elaiano… Mais la dame avait continué de parler sans marquer de pause…

\- Ces quatre colliers furent perdus ou détruit… Pourtant, celui qu'avait emporté celui qui porte le nom de Gandalf, qui était l'envoyé de Manwë, réussit à confier le sien aux elfes. Il resta de longues années protégé, mais un jour, quelque chose d'imprévu est arrivé et il a été perdu. Et ce jusqu'à…

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais à qui était relié le pendentif qu'avait emporté Gandalf ?

\- C'était le mien, lui répondit simplement celle qui se tenait devant Ondine.

La jeune fille reçu la réponse de plein fouet…

\- Mais… Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout cela ? s'intrigua l'adolescente un peu perdue.

La dame qui se tenait devant elle se pencha un peu en avant, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice avant de lui dire dans un souffle :

\- Tu n'es pas étrangère à tout cela…

Aussitôt Ondine se sentit happée vers l'arrière.

\- Attendez ! Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- C'est à toi de trouver la réponse à cette question…

La force qui tirait la jeune fille en arrière se faisait de plus en plus forte.

\- Comment puis-je trouver la réponse à cette question ?

\- Rends-toi au Bois Doré… Et si ton ami ne veut pas t'y conduire, dit-lui que c'est Elentári qui t'y envoie…

L'adolescente ne put plus résister à la force qui l'entraînait vers l'arrière. Et alors qu'elle était emportée dans un tourbillon de lumière, elle entendit la dame lui dire :

\- Nous nous reverrons plus tôt que tu ne le penses…

Et tout redevins noir…

* * *

Ondine se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Ce que venait de lui dire cette Elentári était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. La jeune fille se leva et sortit sur le balcon. L'horizon s'éclaircissait et les étoiles du ciel disparaissaient les unes après les autres… Accoudée à la balustrade, l'adolescente se remémora ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'avez bien voulu dire la dame ? Et toute cette histoire de colliers et d'anneaux. Ondine se prit la tête dans les mains, cela faisait beaucoup trop d'informations à assimiler et comprendre.

Quel était le lien entre les colliers, qui étaient apparemment les fameux Cinq dont elle avait parlé avec Maglor à Barad-Dur, et elle ? Dans un de ses rêves, elle avait vu une jeune elfe Elaiano, qui portait un de ces fameux colliers. Devait-elle la retrouver ? La rencontrer ? Non… Elle avait disparu dans un flash lumineux… Mais, une des dernières phrases prononcées par la dame de ses rêves lui revint en mémoire… Elle devait se rendre au Bois Doré.

La jeune fille était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Maglor s'approcher :

\- Tu ne dors pas ? remarqua-t-il.

Ondine sursauta, puis se retourna vivement :

\- Non… Je réfléchissais…

\- Ah quoi ? Si je puis me permettre…

\- Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais cela fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'une dame me parle dans mon sommeil… commença l'adolescente.

Intéressé, l'elfe rejoignit son amie et s'accouda à la balustrade. Il regarda son interlocutrice d'un air intrigué et l'invita à poursuivre :

\- Cette nuit, elle est revenue me voir et m'a dit de ma rendre au… Bois Doré, acheva-t-elle, ne voulant pas trop expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

A peine eut-elle prononcé le nom du lieu, que Maglor fit une drôle de tête.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Ondine ne comprenant pas la réaction de Maglor.

\- Disons que… mes relations avec le Bois Doré sont… compliquées. Je préférerais que nous n'y allions pas, expliqua-t-il légèrement hésitant.

Ondine le regarda de travers avant d'ajouter :

\- Et la dame m'a dit qui si tu ne voulais pas, je devais te dire que c'était Elentári qui m'envoyait.

Sa phrase dû avoir l'effet escompté car Maglor la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de lui demander :

\- Qui t'as donné ce nom ?

\- La dame dans mon rêve… répondit Ondine sans comprendre.

\- Tu as parlé à Varda ?

\- Varda ? s'interrogea la jeune fille malgré le fait que ce nom lui soit encore une fois étrangement familier…

\- Il s'agit de la Valië des étoiles, la reine des Valar…

\- Une déesse ?! s'étonna l'adolescente qui comprenait enfin la surprise de son ami.

\- En quelque sortes… répondit hâtivement l'elfe. Mais… Pourquoi une Valar t'aurait-elle parlé ? Et à plusieurs reprise !

\- Je n'en sais rien ! lui répondit vivement Ondine. Elle m'a simplement dit de me rendre…

\- Au Bois Doré, je sais… tu l'as déjà dit…

\- M'y emmèneras-tu ? martela la jeune fille ses yeux remplis d'espoir braqué vers Maglor.

\- Bien que je ne souhaite pas m'y rendre… Il s'agit là d'un vœu d'une Valië… Je ne peux m'y opposer.

\- Et… le pressa Ondine.

\- Je t'emmènerais en Lothlorien puisque tu le souhaites. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

Et voilà !

Certains d'entre vous auront probablement compris que le vieillard en gris est Gandalf. Et que notre binôme Ondine et Maglor n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Comme quoi, il ne manquait plus qu'une mise à prix pour compléter le tableau... Entre la prison et ça... Comment dire que l'histoire est mal partie !

Je vous avoue que ça doit faire beaucoup d'informations...

J'espère que vous avez tout compris et que ça vous a plu...

A la prochaine !

_ET JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !_


	13. Départ pour le Bois Doré

_Et voilà le tout nouveau chapitre !_

_Celui-là est un peu plus doux que les autres, enfin pas tout à fait..._

_Ce que je viens de dire n'a aucun sens... Si vous voulez comprendre, il va falloir lire._

_Dans ce cas... Bonne lecture !_

_Ah ! Au fait... Ceux ou celles *clin d'œil à Ayress Jackser* qui lisent les tribulations d'un plante verte, doivent savoir ce que je fais avec les chapitres portant ce nombre... Sinon, vous pouvez deviner ce qui risque d'arriver._

**0o0o0o0**

– **Départ pour le Bois Doré –**

**0o0o0o0**

« Je t'emmènerais en Lothlorien puisque tu le souhaites.

A la réponse de Maglor, Ondine soupira de soulagement. Elle avait enfin une destination claire ! Et s'il s'agissait en plus de ce que voulait… Varda, c'était parfait.

\- Où est-ce ? demanda la jeune fille se doutant que si l'elfe n'en avait pas parlé plus tôt, c'était que le lieu devait se trouver bien plus loin que Fondcombe.

\- Non loin vers le Nord. La forêt doit se trouver à moins de deux jours à cheval d'ici, répondit son ami à la plus grande surprise de l'adolescente.

\- Mais… bégaya-t-elle. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas proposer plus tôt ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, s'énerva Maglor. Mes relations avec les Seigneurs des Galadhrims sont… compliquées.

\- Excuses-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, s'adoucit-il. De toute manière, je compte t'y emmener et te laisser aux bons soins de ceux du Bois Doré. Nos chemins divergeront à ce moment-là.

Et l'elfe tourna le dos à son interlocutrice et ce faisant, il ne vit pas la moue déçue de la jeune fille qui, debout sur le balcon le regardait d'un air déterminé. Juste avant de quitter le balcon, il ajouta :

\- Puisque tu es réveillée, va ramasser tes affaires, nous allons partir maintenant. Je me charge de prévenir Tidlid.

Et il partit.

Ne voulant pas rester à la traîne, Ondine retourna à sa chambre et ramassa le sac que lui avait confié leur hôte peu après son arrivée au village. Il s'agissait d'un simple sac de toile ne contenant qu'un change, rien de plus. Mais c'était tout ce que possédait l'adolescente dans ce monde. Puis, elle ferma doucement la porte de la salle et sortit sur le perron de la maison. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'un cheval était harnaché et qu'il portait une sacoche remplie de provisions. A côté de lui, Maglor, Tidlid et Eomund étaient en grande discussion :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas accepter… Vous risquez d'en avoir besoin… Et vous avez fait tant pour nous… disait l'elfe.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le coupa Eomund. Il y a beaucoup de chevaux dans la région, nous en trouveront bientôt un nouveau.

\- Si vous voulez nous remercier… Prenez-le ! Il n'est plus tout jeune certes, mais il vous emmènera à bon port et vous fera gagner du temps, renchérit Tidlid.

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, nous le prenons. Viens ranger ton sac ici Ondine, l'interpella Maglor.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et lui apporta son sac. Et pendant que son ami rangeait leurs dernières affaires, l'adolescente salua et embrassa leurs hôtes les remerciant de tout cœur :

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que l'on puisse faire pour vous remercier… leur dit-elle.

\- Il y a une chose, lui répondit Tidlid.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Où que vous alliez… Atteignez tous les deux ce lieu sain et sauf !

\- Je te le promet, promit Ondine.

Elle remercia une dernière fois Tidlid et Eomund, avant de se tourner vers Maglor qui était déjà monté sur le cheval :

\- Tu as déjà fait du cheval ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Deux semaines de poney ça compte ? répondit la jeune fille en riant.

Puis s'emparant de la main tendue de l'elfe, elle se hissa devant lui à califourchon sur le dos de l'animal. Les rênes en mains, Maglor fit effectuer un demi-tour à leur monture, avant de se tourner vers leurs hôtes restés sur le pas de leur porte :

\- Rappelez-vous bien… Vous ne nous avez pas aidé. Si quelqu'un vous pose la question, dîtes-leur que nous sommes parti par la Trouée du Rohan. Il en va de votre sécurité...

\- Faîtes bon voyage ! les salua Eomund.

\- Pelo nalú i laiss en-Galadh Guil lín ! Que les feuilles de votre arbre de vie, ne flétrissent jamais ! répondit Maglor solennellement avant de faire pivoter Aldor, c'était le nom du cheval, et de s'éloigner au petit trot de la maison de leurs hôtes.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Ondine tiqua… C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son compagnon de route utiliser une autre langue elfique que le Quenya, et de plus devant des humains (si elle ne se comptait pas elle-même). Mais la jeune fille s'abstint de tout commentaire se promettant de lui poser la question dès que possible. Alors qu'ils quittaient le village, la jeune fille se retourna une dernière fois et salua Tidlid et Eomund. Puis, elle se retourna et, laissant à Maglor le soin de tenir les rênes d'Aldor, partit vers son nouvel objectif : le Bois Doré.

Les deux amis chevauchèrent durant toute la journée qui suivit sans croiser personne. Apparemment, cette partie là du Rohan était peu fréquentée, d'autant plus qu'avec l'hiver encore moins de voyageurs se lançaient sur les routes.

Au cours de leur chevauchée, Ondine et Maglor durent à deux reprises faire une pause pour recharger leurs gourdes dans des rivières ou des sources, avant de reprendre la route. Il apparu à l'adolescente que son ami était beaucoup plus tendu et stressé depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le village. Mais dès que l'adolescente cherchait à discuter avec lui que se soit lors d'une pause ou lors de leur chevauchée, l'elfe restait toujours évasif se limitant à des "plus tard" assez vagues.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que le soleil eut disparu derrière l'horizon et que le Fëanorion ait trouvé un bosquet pour les protéger pour la nuit, qu'il accepta de discuter avec sa compagne de voyage.

Assis autour d'un feu de camp et attendant que le lapin, que Maglor avait chassé pendant qu'Ondine attachait et organisait leur campement de fortune, cuise la jeune fille pu enfin lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la journée :

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu parlais une autre langue elfique que le… Quenya…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? lui répondit l'intéressé.

\- Au village, lorsque tu as salué…

\- Ah ! C'est du Sindarin. Disons qu'au cours du Premier Age, le Quenya a été interdit et le Sindarin est devenu la langue "officielle" de mon peuple, expliqua-t-il en retournant un morceau de viande au-dessus du feu, les yeux perdus dans le vague comme s'il se remémorait d'anciens souvenirs.

\- Mais… Pourquoi le Quenya a-t-il été interdit ? l'interrogea Ondine surprise.

\- Disons que c'est…

\- Compliqué ? le coupa l'adolescente.

\- Oui… C'est compliqué.

Déçue, la jeune fille se pelotonna encore plus près du feu, et lui fit remarquer :

\- Ce n'est peut-être que moi qui le pense mais… Tout semble compliqué avec toi… Tes relations avec le Bois Doré sont compliquée, l'histoire du Quenya est compliquée… et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la seule chose compliquée dans ton histoire. Après tout, tu as vécu beaucoup plus d'aventure que moi… Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler… Mais, depuis que je suis arrivée tout avance et je suis complètement perdue. Jusqu'à présent, je me suis laissée portée par ce qui se passait, mais maintenant j'essaie de comprendre et d'avancer par moi-même…

Le silence tomba sur le binôme, et fut seulement coupé par le bruit des braises rougeoyantes du feu. Puis au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à la jeune fille, que le froid transissait de plus en plus, Maglor prit une longue inspiration et dit :

\- C'est vrai… Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de ces deux choses… compliquées, c'est qu'elles sont plus ou moins liées et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en parler. Pour faire simple, tout cela est arrivé à cause de ma famille.

L'elfe retourna une autre pièce de viande avant de se lancer dans son récit.

\- Il y a longtemps, alors que le Soleil et la Lune ne s'étaient pas encore levés, trois joyaux furent crées par mon père. Les Silmarils… Mais ils furent subtilisés par l'Ennemi… Le Valar déchu… Morgoth. Mes frères et moi jurèrent de les retrouver et nous avons quittés Aman pour le Beleriand.

Ondine se rappelait cette histoire. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part… Et même si les lieux dont Maglor lui parlait, lui étaient théoriquement inconnus, elle savait au fond d'elle ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Un grand nombre de guerres et de massacres se sont faits au nom de ma famille, et de nombreuses années après le vol de nos joyaux, l'un d'eux fut emmené en un lieu nommé Doriath. Afin de reprendre notre bien, certains de mes frères s'y sont rendus et ont tués un nombre incalculable de nos semblables avant de périr à leur tour. Quelques personnes s'échappèrent de Doriath dont les actuels Seigneurs de la Lothlorien. Depuis, ils n'acceptent plus aucun membre de ma famille sur leurs terres.

\- Merci de m'avoir expliqué, le remercia Ondine. J'ai juste une dernière question… Qui reste-t-il dans ta famille maintenant ?

\- J'en suis le dernier représentant…

\- Oh… Excuse-moi… répondit la jeune fille en grelottant de froid.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas.

Puis, soudain Maglor remarqua que son amie était transie de froid et lui proposa :

\- Viens auprès de moi. A deux nous auront beaucoup moins froid…

Un peu surprise, l'adolescente obtempéra et alla s'asseoir juste à côté de l'elfe qui passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules afin de la réchauffer. Au début, elle garda une certaine distance entre elle et lui, mais, elle finit par se coller au Fëanorion pour se réchauffer.

Au-dessus d'eux, la voûte céleste resplendissait à peine troublée par la lumière du feu mourant. Doucement, la jeune fille se sentit s'apaiser et elle regarda le ciel sereine. Remarquant la direction de son regard, Maglor demanda à Ondine :

\- D'où tu viens, y a-t-il aussi des étoiles ?

\- Oui, murmura la jeune fille. Mais elles ne sont pas placées au même endroit. Ce ne sont pas les même constellations et elles brillent bien plus fort.

\- La lune, c'est Isil… commença l'elfe en pointant du doigt l'astre. Puis il y a Valacirca et Wilwarin, ajouta-t-il en pointant une autre portion du ciel. Puis ici, il y a…

Ondine n'entendit jamais la suite. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de l'elfe, qui s'en rendant compte, l'allongea délicatement sur le sol, et s'en alla monter la garde.

Quittant un instant le bosquet, il regarda vers l'ouest. A l'horizon, à peine visible dans la nuit, la cime de grands arbres étaient visibles. Il s'agissait des bois de la Lorien. Il aurait très bien pu y amener directement l'adolescente mais… Il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait. Il avait pourtant répété à sa compagne de route qu'il la laisserait continuer seule… Il se sentait perdu. Il avait peur de la laisser seule face à ce monde. Et, il savait au fond de lui, que s'il la savait en danger, il serait capable de parcourir le monde entier pour aller la secourir. Puis, secouant la tête pour se rafraîchir les idées, il reprit sa ronde.

* * *

\- Ondine…

Une voix appelait la jeune fille.

\- Ondine !

La voix se faisait pressante.

\- Ondine !

\- Oui ? répondit l'adolescente perdue.

\- Tu dois partir… Maintenant.

Il s'agissait de la voix de Varda. Mais tout était noir autour de la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un grand danger te guette ! Réveilles-toi !

Ce dernier ordre eut comme l'effet d'une claque. L'adolescente se sentit partir et réintégrer la réalité. Ondine se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se trouvait à nouveau dans le bosquet, le feu qui la veille brûlait s'était éteins, il faisait encore nuit noire et Maglor n'était pas là.

Se rappelant la parole de la Valië, la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds, et ramassant ses affaires, elle chercha du regard l'elfe. Ne le voyant toujours pas, elle partit à sa recherche criant son nom :

\- Maglor !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Maglor !

Toujours rien.

\- Magl…

Son cri fut brusquement coupé par une main qui vint se plaquer sur sa bouche. Et la voix de l'elfe résonna à son oreille :

\- Cesse donc de crier… Ils vont nous entendre.

Puis, il relâcha la jeune fille. Surprise l'adolescente se dégagea, et répliqua à voix basse :

\- Ils ?

\- Une troupe d'orcs… Ils sont probablement à notre recherche… Et avec tes cris, tu les as directement attirés sur nous. Suis-moi… Vite.

Et Maglor partit en direction de l'endroit où Aldor avait été attaché. Arrivé sur place, il dénoua la corde qui maintenait le cheval attaché à un arbre et ordonna à son amie de monter. Ondine ne se fit pas prier et enfourcha l'animal. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'elfe la suive, mais il n'en fit rien et lui donna même les rênes.

\- Part dans cette direction, lui ordonna-t-il en indiquant la direction avec son bras. Ne t'arrêtes pas, et quoi qu'il arrive, ne te retournes pas. Tu arriveras sous peu à une forêt, c'est le Bois Doré. Pénètres-y et n'en sort plus. Si des orcs te poursuivent, ils n'oseront pas y entrer… Et ne parle pas de moi aux habitants de la Lothlorien c'est clair ? Ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé.

\- Mais, le coupa Ondine. Et toi ?

\- Ils sont trop nombreux. Si je montai avec toi sur Aldor nous ne pourrions pas nous échapper. Je vais les attirer dans la mauvaise direction…

\- Mais…

\- Fait ce que je te dis…

\- Bien, se soumit la jeune fille à court d'argument et comprenant qu'il était vain de discuter avec l'elfe. Il avait pris sa décision. Mais promet moi une chose… Reviens en vie…

\- Je te le promet… répondit Maglor. Allez va maintenant. »

Et donnant une tape sur la croupe du cheval, il s'éloigna de la jeune et se fondit dans l'obscurité.

Ondine resta à couvert plusieurs secondes attendant que l'elfe attirent les orcs. Soudain un grand cri se fit entendre de l'autre côté du bosquet. La jeune fille sut qu'il était temps. Et, faisant claquer les rênes, elle fit partir le cheval au galop.

Elle jaillit du bosquet à une vitesse folle et prit la direction que lui avait montré son ami. Penchée sur l'encolure, elle ne fit par ralentir son destrier avant qu'une immense masse sombre ne surgisse de la nuit. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus les contours se précisaient, et Ondine finit par arriver devant une forêt. Faisant ralentir puis s'arrêter Aldor, la jeune fille contempla l'ombre que projetaient les arbres et frissonna. Maglor lui avait beau avoir dit que le lieu n'était pas dangereux, une forêt de nuit était toujours impressionnante et terrifiante. Aucune lumière n'en sortait et aucun oiseau ne chantait.

Soudain, traversant le noir, une flèche jaillit et alla se planter dans le poitrail du cheval. Ce dernier hennit et s'effondra sur le côté envoyant rouler sa cavalière. Ondine se releva tant bien que mal, mais un peu étourdie. S'emparant d'un arc qu'elle avait passé dans son dos avant de quitter le campement, elle y encocha une flèche et le banda en direction… de rien. Il faisait si noir que l'adolescente ne pouvait rien distinguer. Elle se trouvait à peine à quelques pas d'Aldor agonisant et elle avait du mal à le distinguer, alors trouver un archer dans le noir…

Coupant court à sa réflexion, une deuxième flèche jaillit du noir la manquant de peu et un groupe d'orc sortit de l'obscurité et entreprit d'entourer Ondine lui coupant toute sortie. Sa seule échappatoire était la forêt… Jetant un dernier regard pour Aldor qui rendait son dernier souffle, elle partit en courant vers le bois. Les orcs tentèrent de lui barrer le passage mais, la jeune fille entra dans la forêt avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de l'atteindre. Les larmes aux yeux et la peur au ventre, Ondine courra dans la forêt sans regarder où elle allait, ni se retourner. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'à tout moment une flèche se plante dans son dos ou qu'un orc ne la rattrape mais il n'en fut rien. Mais à force de courir aveuglément dans le noir, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Ce fut d'abord une branche qui gifla la joue de la jeune fille, puis elle manqua de se prendre un arbre, puis elle se prit finalement les pieds dans une racine et chuta.

L'adolescente tomba brutalement sur le sol. Ne voulant pas se faire prendre, elle se releva prestement et se retourna prête à vendre chèrement sa peau. Mais, elle ne trouva devant elle que du noir, que l'ombre profonde et silencieuse de la forêt uniquement brisée par sa respiration haletante. Ondine se détendit. Maglor avait eu raison… Les orcs ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle prit alors la résolution de s'engouffrer plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle se mit alors à marcher seule dans le noir. Un silence de plomb parcourait les bois et les seuls sons audibles étaient ceux des pas de la jeune fille sur le sol.

Après de longues minutes de marche, la jeune fille commença à sentir une présence. C'était comme si quelque chose flottait dans l'air et qui se contentait d'observer. Cette présence n'était pas belliqueuse mais, elle ne rassurait pas Ondine pour autant. Se sentir observer sans savoir par qui, avait toujours agacé l'adolescente au plus haut point.

Pourtant, plus elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, plus cette présence se faisait forte et plus la jeune fille se sentait fatiguée. La nuit avait été courte et elle n'avait quasiment pas dormit… A chaque nouveau pas, tout lui semblait devenir plus flou et brouillé. Les jambes de l'adolescente devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et elles ployaient sous la fatigue. Ondine avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses yeux ouverts et elle finit par s'effondrer sur un tapis de mousse.

Profondément endormie, elle ne vit pas la dizaine d'ombres, qui la suivait depuis plusieurs minutes, descendre lestement des arbres et s'approcher d'elle. Et dans le silence de la nuit et de la forêt, l'une des ombres souleva la jeune fille et, suivant les autres membres de son groupe, emporta Ondine vers le cœur de la forêt.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_Je vous avais dit que les chapitres 13 et moi on n'étaient pas amis._

_Quoique cette fois, j'ai été soft dessus... J'ai juste séparé le binôme Maglor/Ondine et tué Aldor (le cheval). Rien de méchant !_

_Et Ondine arrive en un lieu particulier... Ceux qui connaissent un peu la géographie de Terre-Du-Milieu ou qui ont bien lus, devraient savoir où..._

_Bon... Je vous laisse et vous dit :_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	14. Lothlorien

_Bonjour ! Un chapitre qui arrive en avance !_

_Avant de commencer, je vais répondre aux réactions d'un certains nombres de personnes... En effet Maglor et Ondine sont séparés, mais pas de panique... Le futur est incertain et il est tout à fait possible qu'ils se recroisent. Et puis... Vous savez bien que notre elfe a des problèmes relationnels avec Galadriel et Celeborn... Et cette séparation était nécessaire. Je sais tout aussi bien que vous que Maglor était le seul repère d'Ondine en Terre-Du-Milieu, mais pour qu'elle prenne son envol, il était obligatoire (c'est horrible de dire ça), de les séparer. Bon j'arrête de me trouver des excuses... c'est comme ça voilà ! Vous verrez bien ce qu'il se passera ensuite..._

_Parenthèse fermée..._

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, dont le titre est très explicite. J'en connais d'ailleurs une qui ne doit plus tenir en place..._

_Bref ! J'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Lothlorien –**

**0o0o0o0**

Ondine se réveilla doucement. Elle était allongée sur un matelas de feuilles et de mousse et un légère couverture faite d'un doux tissus la recouvrait. Tout en restant allongée, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux en se demandant comment elle avait bien pu finir couchée dans un lit. En effet, ses derniers souvenirs n'étaient que l'ombre noire de la forêt et le sommeil l'emporter.

Sans effectuer le moindre mouvement, l'adolescente entreprit d'observer le paysage qui l'entourait, bien que son champ de vision soit restreint par sa position allongée.

Elle était couchée sur un lit de fortune et ce dernier était situé sur une grande plateforme dans les arbres. Rien ni personne n'était visible. La seule touche de vie était le chant des oiseaux qui emplissait de douceur l'environnement. Touche qui avait d'ailleurs tant manqué durant la nuit… La jeune fille était tant concentrée dans l'observation du paysage pour le moins étrange l'environnant, qu'elle n'entendit qu'à peine deux personnes en grande conversation arriver. Surprise, Ondine se contenta de rester le plus immobile possible, tout en fermant les yeux pour faire croire aux deux arrivants qu'elle dormait encore. Leurs voix d'abord éloignées se rapprochèrent et la jeune fille pu enfin entendre leur conversation. Il s'agissait d'elfique, mais Ondine était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de Quenya, de Sindarin ou d'un quelconque dialecte… En tout cas, elle s'en moquait un peu car elle pouvait comprendre ce que les deux elfes se disaient :

« La dame ne comprend pas comment elle a put franchir la frontière… moi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Moi non plus… Mais les ordres sont clairs, nous devons l'amener à Caras Galadhon et ils verront ce qu'ils feront une fois là-bas.

\- N'est-ce pas dangereux de l'emmener ? Nous avons pendant de nombreuses années protégé ces lieux… Haldir ! Je comprends que ce soient les ordres… mais je pense que c'est tout de même risqué ! Nous ne savons rien d'elle… et le fait qu'elle ait manqué de se faire capturer par les Orcs en plus du fait qu'elle soit entrée dans la forêt sans rencontrer aucune résistance me rend méfiant…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, _mellon nin_ ! Dame Galadriel sait ce qu'elle fait. Si elle souhaite rencontrer cette humaine, qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Je me fit en ton jugement… Mais nous allons devoir attendre qu'elle se réveille…

\- Non… Elle l'est déjà… et elle nous écoute discuter, mais je doute qu'elle ait comprit quoi que se soit.

Ondine comprit à cette dernière phrase que celui qui se nommait Haldir, avait remarqué qu'elle n'était plus endormie… Néanmoins, elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir comprit ce qu'il avait dit. Car, si elle suivait ce que lui avait répété à plusieurs reprise Maglor, une humaine parlant l'elfique couramment ne s'était presque jamais vu, et à ce jours, les humains le parlant se comptaient sur les doigts d'un main.

A côté d'elle, les deux elfes avaient arrêté de parler et semblaient attendre une réaction de sa part. Soudain, Haldir s'adressa à la jeune fille en langage courant sur un ton légèrement amusé :

\- Tu peux te lever…

La "fautive" ne se fit pas prier et, se redressant lentement, se retrouva debout devant les deux elfes qui la jaugeait du regard.

\- Tu n'essayais pas d'être discrète j'espère ? lui demanda l'un des deux elfes, un léger sourire en coin.

\- Je n'en n'avait nullement l'intention… répondit Ondine voulant cacher qu'elle avait sérieusement essayer de l'être.

\- Bien, les coupa le dénommé Haldir. Puisque tu es debout, nous allons te guider jusqu'à Caras Galadhon…

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il tourna le dos et s'engagea dans une échelle qui permettait d'accéder à la plateforme. Ne voulant pas rester à la traîne, l'adolescente s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas. Mais, en arrivant au bord de la plateforme, sont estomac fit un salto. Elle se situait à une certaine hauteur et le sol était assez loin…

La jeune fille avait depuis toujours été sujette à un léger vertige et elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le vide. Se rendant compte qu'elle était restée figée en haut de l'échelle, Ondine reprit contenance et, se concentrant pour garder son calme, entreprit de descendre l'échelle de corde.

Arrivée en bas, elle fut rejointe par un petit groupe d'elfes armés d'arcs et de longues épées aux lames effilées. Mais Haldir les congédia et leurs ordonna d'aller patrouiller à la lisière de la forêt. Ils devaient s'assurer que les Orcs étaient bien partis. Puis se tournant vers la jeune fille, il réutilisa une fois de plus le langage courant pour l'inviter à le suivre.

Ondine partit donc avec les deux elfes, et s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans la forêt.

Le trinôme marcha pendant de longues minutes. L'adolescente perdit rapidement la notion de temps et de lieux, tous les arbres se ressemblaient et le temps semblait comme suspendu. Même l'habituel froid de l'hiver avait du mal à arriver dans cette partie de ma forêt. Des fleurs tapissaient le sol et les arbres n'avaient pas perdus leurs feuilles.

En circulant entre ces arbres, Ondine se fit la remarque que ce n'était probablement pas normal. Elle n'avait jamais été très attentive en cours de SVT, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait sous les yeux des arbres à feuilles caduques et que celles-ci devraient joncher le sol. Mais il n'en était rien… L'adolescente en conclu donc que les lois de la nature devaient être différentes en Terre-Du-Milieu.

Soudain, elle arriva en haut d'une colline surplombant une légère vallée dans laquelle une portion un peu différente de forêt apparaissait. Fière de lui, Haldir désigna l'ensemble et déclara :

\- Voici Caras Galadhon. Le cœur du royaume elfique. En langue commune son nom signifie…

\- La cité des arbres, le coupa Ondine.

Interloqué, celui-ci hésita un instant s'étonnant que l'étrangère connaisse la traduction, puis il commença sa descente vers la cité.

La jeune fille ne faisait plus vraiment attention à l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds. Le lieu était absolument magnifique, une beauté et une sérénité s'en échappait apaisant tous ceux qui étaient présents. En pénétrant dans la cité, c'était comme entrer dans un autre monde… Le cœur abandonnait derrière lui toutes les douleurs et peurs passées pour être enfin en paix.

Alors que le petit groupe traversait la cité, on murmurait sur leur passage. Il était apparemment rare de voir passer une humaine dans les parages. Mais trop absorbée par la contemplation béate du lieu, Ondine n'en eut qu'à peine conscience. Haldir, guida vers la jeune fille vers une pente en bois qui montait en s'enroulant autour d'un des plus gros arbres. Ce genre de montées existaient un peu partout dans la cité, et des passerelles en bois finement ouvragé permettait de circuler entre les arbres. De multiples maisons étaient ainsi installées un peu partout dans les branches des arbres se fondant parfaitement dans la végétation environnante.

Ondine arriva bientôt devant une "maison" plus imposante que les autres, probablement la demeure des Seigneurs de la cité. Haldir fit pénétrer la jeune fille dans le lieu, la plaça en bas d'une immense volée de marches et retourna se placer dehors. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, l'adolescente resta plantée en bas de l'escalier se demandant ce qu'elle était censée faire.

C'est alors qu'une douce lueur apparue en haut de marches, d'abord éblouie la jeune fille dû protéger ses yeux, mais la lumière décrue rapidement et deux elfes apparurent en haut des escaliers et entamèrent lentement la descente.

Tout en eux dégageait un mélange de puissance, de douceur et de force. Délicatement mêlés et accompagnés par leur démarche royale. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient pour descendre chaque marché semblait parfait. Il s'agissait donc là des Seigneurs du Bois Doré. Le Seigneur dégageait une prestance impressionnante, mais il semblait comme effacé… De son côté, la dame était d'une beauté sans pareille… Son visage semblait sans âge et une sagesse millénaire étincelait au fond de ses yeux. Ses cheveux semblaient faits d'un doux mélange d'or et d'argent, laissant penser que les rayons du soleil et de la lune s'étaient mêlés dans sa chevelure.

Le couple finit de descendre majestueusement les escaliers, et ils s'arrêtent sur la dernière marche. A cet instant, ils tournèrent leur regard vers Ondine qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le Seigneur de la cité, darda un regard dans lequel la surprise était mêlée à une teinte de mélancolie, puis il dit comme pour lui-même :

\- Voici donc la jeune humaine qui a pénétré sur nos terres sans que rien ne l'arrête.

Embarrassée, Ondine se dandina un instant sur ses pieds, avant d'oser répondre :

\- Vous me voyez navré si ma présence ici soit d'une quelconque gêne. Mais croyez-moi que je ne suis pas venue pas hasard…

\- Vraiment ? reprit-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ce lieu ?

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La dame qui se tenait à côté du Seigneur et qui n'avait pas pipé mot jusqu'à présent, répondit sans pour autant lâcher des yeux la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle :

\- Elle a été envoyée… Par une Valië.

Ondine fut très surprise de la réponse de la dame. Elle n'avait jamais parlé ni même fait allusion à ce détail et le fait qu'elle me sache surprit l'adolescente au plus haut point. Mais, il sembla qu'elle n'est pas été la seule surprise par cette réponse, car le Seigneur de la cité, dont Ondine ne connaissais toujours pas le nom, jeta un bref regard surpris à sa femme qui n'y fit guère attention. Puis, reportant son regard sur l'humaine, il ajouta :

\- Et qu'elle est la demande de cette Valië ?

Ondine eut cette fois la claire impression que la dame n'était pas restée aussi en retrait qu'il ne semblait l'être. La jeune fille avait l'impression que le regard de la dame pénétrait sa chair et son âme, et qu'elle pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce qui était une sensation assez dérangeante en soi. L'adolescente ne fut donc pas surprise que cette dame réponde une fois de plus à sa place :

\- Elle ne le sait pas vraiment. La demande qui lui a été faite n'a pas été très claire.

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, nous t'accueillons ici Ondine en attendant que tu trouves ou fasse ce qui t'as été demandé. Tu seras logée dans le _talan _des étoiles et…

La jeune fille sentit la voix de l'elfe se perdre derrière une autre voix, féminine cette fois, mais qui résonna dans sa propre tête. Ondine su instinctivement que c'était la dame qui lui parlait…

\- _Mae govannen_, jeune fille au passé bien trouble. Je suis Galadriel et voici Celeborn, nous serons ici pour te guider.

Par réflexe, Ondine répondit en elfique à la formulation de la dame :

\- _Glass nín le govaded. _Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Mais Galadriel se contenta d'esquisser un sourire face à le réponse de l'adolescente, et elle se retira de l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Le son revint peu à peu, et Ondine remarqua que le Seigneur Celeborn avait fini de parler et qu'Haldir semblait l'attendre. La jeune fille salua donc les Seigneurs du Bois Doré, et rejoignit son guide. Ce dernier emmena l'adolescente à quelques pas de là, et lui montra une "maison" :

\- Voici le _talan_ des étoiles. Vous logerez ici durant votre séjour. Vous pouvez vous balader dans toute la cité, je viendrais vous chercher vers 19h00 pour le repas du soir. Si vous me cherchez, je serais à la salle d'entrainement. Demandez votre chemin… Peu d'entre nous parle le langage commun, mais si vous parlez lentement, ils sauront vous guider. Sur ce... Bonne après-midi !

Et il s'en fut.

Ondine se tourna vers sa nouvelle habitation et y pénétra. L'intérieur était assez sobre mais très lumineux. Un lit était disposé dans un coin de la chambre et une armoire permettant de ranger des vêtements était placée contre un mur. Une table accompagnée de tabourets complétait agréablement l'ensemble. Le tout était fait de bois clair délicatement ouvragé dont les motifs sculptés représentaient le soleil, les étoiles, la lune et la nature. Il semblait aussi qu'un ou deux oiseaux étaient visibles parmi les feuilles ouvragées. Sur le côté droit de la salle, une fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière extérieurs, mais qui étaient légèrement occultés par deux rideaux translucides.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans la salle, son esprit tournoyant à mille à l'heure tant le lieu était magnifique. Elle était tellement ébahie par la pièce, que sa pensée finit par franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

\- C'est…

\- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? compléta une voix féminine provenue de derrière l'adolescente.

Ondine sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une elfe qui portait une pile de vêtements dans ses bras.

\- Oh ! Excusez-moi si je vous ait fait peur… Mon nom est Elhandra, je suis envoyée par Dame Galadriel et par le Seigneur Celeborn. Je suis chargée de m'assurer que vous ne manquez de rien durant votre séjour, expliqua-t-elle d'une traite en langage courant.

\- C'est fort aimable de leur part ! lui répondit l'adolescente.

\- Ils m'ont confiés des vêtements pour que vous puissiez vous changer. Si vous souhaitez vous laver, une salle d'eau est disponible derrière ce rideau, indiqua l'elfe en désignant un rideau situé vers le fond de la chambre.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la table et posa la pile de vêtement dessus.

-Je vous laisse prendre possession des lieux. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, mon _talan_ se trouve à deux passerelles d'ici à droite.

\- Merci beaucoup Elhandra ! la remercia Ondine, alors que la concernée s'en allait.

\- Bonne journée ! lui répondit-t-elle en souriant.

Enfin, elle quitta la chambre à son tour.

Restée seule, la jeune fille prit une robe dans la pile de vêtements et se rendit dans la fameuse salle d'eau. Celle-ci comportait un bassin remplit d'eau chaude. L'adolescente n'attendit pas que l'eau refroidisse pour se laver.

Après s'être préparée, elle quitta la chambre et partit découvrir la cité.

L'adolescente commença par se balader dans les arbres, et circulant de passerelle en passerelle, en prenant soin de ne jamais regarder en bas, elle se perdit rapidement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence… Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Ondine décida donc de descendre sur le sol de la forêt et de demander aux habitants de l'aide pour retrouver son chemin. La jeune fille entreprit donc d'emprunter une pente qui s'enroulait autour du tronc d'un arbre et descendait jusqu'au sol.

Arrivée en bas, la nouvelle arrivée se mit à la recherche d'une personne susceptible de l'aider. Mais au tournant d'un arbre, alors qu'Ondine regardait partout sauf devant elle à la recherche d'une personne car le lieu semblait désert, la jeune fille heurta de plein fouet un elfe qui passait par là.

Déstabilisée, elle perdit l'équilibre et fut rattrapée de justesse par ladite personne dans laquelle elle était rentrée.

\- _Hannon le_ ! Merci ! lâcha la jeune fille en se relevant.

\- _Glassen _! De rien ! lui répondit son sauveteur, avant de s'interrompre interloqué. _Manen ? _Comment ? Comment parles-tu notre langue ?

\- Ah ? J'ai parlé en elfique ?

\- Oui… répondit son interlocuteur encore plus étonné de la surprise de la jeune fille.

\- Zut… Ça m'a encore reprit… pesta l'adolescente.

\- Donc vous parlez bien notre langue ? s'enquit l'elfe qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Oui apparemment… répondit Ondine embarrassée, se rappelant pertinemment ce que lui avait dit Maglor à ce sujet… Elle devait éviter de parler en elfique… Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Bon sinon… Sauriez-vous m'aider ? Je suis perdue !

\- Mais… Oui bien sûr ! Où voulez-vous aller ?

\- Au _talan _des… étoiles, il me semble, hésita Ondine.

\- Vraiment ? Bien, si c'est là votre souhait. Sachez que personne n'y dors depuis que…

\- Depuis que ?

\- Rien… Je vais vous y conduire.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il pivota et partit en direction d'une pente. Indécise face à ce qui venait de se passer, la jeune fille hésita un instant avant d'emboîter le pas de l'elfe. Ce dernier la guida dans la cité, et la laissa devant la porte du _talan_. L'adolescente le remercia chaleureusement et y entra comptant se recoiffer avant le dîner.

Entre temps, Elhandra semblait être repassée car un peigne et quelques autres affaires étaient disposées sur la table. Ondine prit le peigne et entreprit de se coiffer… Une fois fait, elle prit une pince joliment décorée sur la table, ramena des mèches de ses cheveux vers l'arrière, et les attacha ensemble à l'aide de l'objet.

Elle était en train de finir sa coiffure lorsqu'un toussotement se fit entendre derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Haldir :

\- Nos Seigneurs vous attendent.

\- Je suis prête.

L'elfe fit un léger signe de tête, invitant la jeune humaine à le suivre, puis il sortit de la chambre laissant le soin à l'adolescente de lui emboîter le pas. Puis il guida une fois de plus Ondine dans le dédale de passerelles avant d'arriver sur une immense terrasse dans les arbres. Au milieu d'elle, une table avait été dressée mais ne comportait que trois places. Les Seigneurs des Galadhrims attendaient derrière deux d'entres elles, et semblait souhaiter que leur invitée les rejoignent.

Gênée par cet honneur, Ondine s'approcha lentement ne sachant que faire. Devant sa réaction plus que compréhensible Galadriel sourit doucement et s'assit invitant son mari et la jeune fille à faire de même.

Ainsi commença le dîner en compagnie des deux Seigneurs. L'adolescente qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation, n'osait piper mot préférant attendre qu'on lui donne la parole. Ce qui ne tarda point. Alors, qu'ils entamait le plat principal, composé essentiellement de salade et de fruits, Celeborn se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui demanda :

\- Il m'a été rapporté que vous ne viendriez pas de ce monde… Est-ce correct ?

\- En effet… répondit Ondine évasive. Mais, voyant les regards intéressés de ses hôtes, elle comprit qu'ils souhaitaient qu'elle leur raconte son histoire.

Elle se lança donc dans le récit de sa vie et surtout depuis qu'elle avait basculé en Terre-Du-Milieu. Galadriel et Celeborn restèrent silencieux pendant tout son récit et aucune émotion ne transparu jamais sur leurs visages. Lorsque la jeune fille aborda l'épisode de Barad-Dur, la mise en garde de Maglor lui revint en mémoire : « Ne parle pas de moi aux Galadhrims… » lui avait-il dit… Aussi, l'adolescente fut donc forcée de raconter tout les passages où l'elfe apparaissait, en le réduisant aux mots "mon ami". Lorsque Ondine eut fini son récit, un silence presque religieux se fit autour de la table. Après de longues minutes, Celeborn coupa ce silence demandant :

\- Et… Qui est votre ami ?

La jeune fille pâli ne sachant que répondre…

\- Je… hasarda-t-elle. Il… Il souhaitait rester anonyme.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? l'interrogea l'elfe de plus en plus intrigué.

Ondine se mordit la lèvre, et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Puis, relevant la tête, elle répondit :

\- Il ne voulait pas que je vous donne son nom… Je suis désolée, je lui ait promit…

\- Bien… Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, et que le repas est fini, je vous propose d'aller vous reposer. Haldir va vous raccompagner.

\- Merci pour votre invitation et votre hospitalité, acheva la jeune fille en se levant. »

Puis, elle rejoignit Haldir qui l'attendait à l'extrémité de la plateforme. Et alors qu'elle partait, elle sentit que le regard de la Dame des Galadhrims n'avait pas quitté sa nuque un seul instant. C'était un peu comme si elle cherchait à sonder la jeune fille pour découvrir quel secret elle gardait.

Lorsque Ondine fut à nouveau seule dans sa chambre, elle sentit enfin cette pression s'estomper et elle plongea dans un long sommeil réparateur.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_L'arrivée d'Ondine en Lothlorien ne sera pas passée inaperçue ! Et encore moins sa bourde avec l'elfe... Comment ça lequel ? Celui dans lequel elle est rentrée évidement..._

_Bref... j'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

_A la prochaine !_


	15. Révélations elfiques

_Bonjour !_

_Voici un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais avec beaucoup de révélations (comme le suggère le titre). Je vous conseille de le lire tranquillement pour être sûre de tout comprendre._

_Sur ce..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Révélations elfiques –**

**0o0o0o0**

Ondine s'éveilla doucement dans son lit. Une pâle lueur filtrait par les fins rideaux de la fenêtre de son _talan_ et dehors, le soleil brillait. La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans sa nouvelle chambre du bois doré. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait la remarque, mais elle à chaque fois qu'elle sortait du sommeil, elle s'attendait à se retrouver à nouveau en prison allongée sur le banc de pierres froides.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle était arrivée au Bois Doré, et elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Maglor. Avait-il vraiment tenu parole, et avait pris son propre chemin ? Était-il encore une fois prisonnier des orcs ? Ou pire… Mort ? Mais, ne voulant pas commencer la journée par trop d'inquiétudes, elle chassa ses peurs de ses pensées en tentant de se convaincre que l'elfe allait bien et qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir en Lothlorien…

L'adolescente se leva donc, se prépara et, alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de sa chambre, une personne toqua à la porte :

« Entrez ! cria presque la jeune fille pour que le visiteur puisse l'entendre.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous égosiller… Je vous entends très bien, lui répondit amusé le nouveau venu dans le dos d'Ondine encore occupée à finir de s'attacher les cheveux.

La concernée fini rapidement son entreprise, se retourna et vit que c'était Haldir qui était entré…

\- Oh ! C'est vous ! Je n'avais pas reconnu votre voix…

\- Je suis venu vous apporter une nouvelle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Votre cheval… Nous allons l'enterrer dans quelques minutes… Voulez-vous être présente ?

Surprise, Ondine hésita à répondre.

\- Je… Oui… Je viendrais.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut y aller maintenant.

\- Je vous suit.

Et la jeune fille emboîta le pas de l'immortel.

Le binôme marcha pendant de longues minutes, et l'adolescente perdit une fois de plus le sens de l'orientation et du temps. Chaque arbres se ressemblaient et pourtant l'elfe la guidait sans ne jamais s'arrêter pour retrouver son chemin. Au bout d'un temps infini, l'adolescente aperçue l'orée de la forêt et, non loin, un attroupement de 4 ou 5 elfes formant un demi-cercle autour d'un petit monticule.

En s'approchant, la jeune fille vit que sur le monticule, un minuscule arbre était planté. Il s'agissait d'un arbrisseaux en fleur malgré l'hiver. Parmi, les personnes présentent certains fredonnaient doucement un air mélancolique et d'une douceur irrésistible. Haldir plaça l'humaine au milieu de l'attroupement et resta derrière elle.

Un moment plus tard, le chœur s'éteignit et les elfes présents prirent tour à tour la parole. Ils parlaient dans leur propre langue, mais la jeune fille les comprenaient parfaitement. Le premier s'avança et déposa une fleur argentée sur le monticule en disant :

\- Que ton esprit rejoigne ceux de tes ancêtres.

Le suivant s'avança et ajouta :

\- Rejoins la demeure de Mearas et vit auprès d'eux pour l'éternité.

Et les suivants s'avancèrent chacun leur tour pour déposer une offrande ou dire un mot. Lorsque le tour d'Ondine vint, elle voulu s'avancer mais Haldir la retint en glissant un faible : « en dernière », avant de contourner sa protégée et de rendre à son tour hommage à l'animal.

Une fois que tous eurent faits leurs adieux à Aldor, alors qu'ils ne l'avait jamais connu ni même vu, Haldir laissa la jeune fille s'avancer.

Cette dernière resta debout devant la butte de terre ne sachant que dire… Les mots lui restaient dans la gorge :

\- Aldor… J'aurai aimé mieux te connaître et avoir le temps de parcourir le monde avec toi… Je…

Ondine marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Tu ne méritais pas de mourir comme ça… Merci de m'avoir protégée… _Hodo vae mellon nin._ Reposes en paix mon ami.

Puis, elle se releva et retourna dans le rang la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant son visage baigné de larme. Elle rejoignit Haldir qui, le visage toujours neutre la prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna du groupe qui regardait la jeune fille d'un air intrigué. Mais ce détail échappa complètement à l'adolescente.

L'elfe, s'arrêta derrière un bosquet d'arbre juste à l'orée des bois et indiqua à l'adolescente :

\- C'est ici même que nous l'avons trouvé. Et ce, peut après t'avoir retrouvée endormie au milieu des bois. Nous n'avons pas osé t'en parler tout de suite. Mais… _Gerich 'ûn sui raw… _Ton cœur est fort comme un lion… Tu surmonteras cette douleur.

Ondine releva la tête en sourit douloureusement à l'elfe…

\- _Hannon le_… Merci…

Puis, séchant ses larmes elle releva la tête et regarda vers l'horizon. La vue était parfaitement dégagée, et au loin, on pouvait apercevoir le bosquet dans lequel Maglor et elle s'étaient arrêtés une nuit. La nuit durant laquelle ils avaient été séparés. Depuis, Ondine sentait son absence tous les jours… Elle craignait qu'il ne revienne jamais, mais il y avait quelque chose au fond d'elle. C'était un peu comme une flamme, qui brûlait et la jeune fille s'avait que tant que cette flamme serait là, il y aurait de l'espoir pour qu'il revienne. La yeux perdus dans le vague, elle ne remarqua pas le regard qu'Haldir portait sur elle. C'était un regard à la fois surprit et intrigué, voyant l'adolescente s'éterniser, il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

\- Il faut y aller… Il peut être dangereux de s'attarder ici.

\- Bien… Je vous suit.

Et Haldir reparti dans les bois, Ondine sur les talons.

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, mais la jeune fille fini par remarquer les regards insistants que l'elfe lui jetait par intermittence. Cette nouvelle réaction mit la puce à l'oreille de l'adolescente :

\- Haldir ?

\- Oui ?

\- Que vous ais-je répondu lorsque vous m'avez indiqué le lieu où vous avez trouvé Aldor ?

\- Vous avez dit "merci".

\- Qu'ai-je _vraiment_ dit ?

\- Vous avez parlé Sindarin…

La jeune fille marqua une pause à cette annonce obligeant l'elfe à s'arrêter. Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de dire :

\- J'imagine que je vous dois quelques explications…

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligée…

\- Il le faut bien… Bon… Comme vous avez sûrement comprit, je parle elfique…

\- Sindarin vous voulez dire ? la corrigea l'elfe.

En guise de réponse, Ondine fit une moue dubitative et lâcha un :

\- En réalité… Il semblerait que non… D'après Mag… D'après mon ami, je parlerai aussi Quenya…

\- Votre ami doit être un elfe s'il entend la différence entre du Quenya et du Sindarin, lui répondit très calmement Haldir.

La jeune fille, se figea la bouche légèrement entrouverte par la surprise.

\- Je… Euh… Oui. Il m'avait demandé de ne pas le dire…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Je l'ai deviné par moi-même, affirma-t-il d'un ton conciliant.

Puis, reprenant sa marche il ajouta :

\- Venez, il ne serait pas à votre avantage de me perdre de vue…

Ondine ne se le fit pas répéter et emboîta le pas de l'elfe tout en lui demandant :

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir caché que je comprenais ?

\- Quel en serait l'intérêt ?

\- Euh…

\- Aucun… Et je me doute qu'il s'agissait encore d'un conseil de votre "ami".

\- En effet… concéda la jeune fille en se demandant si tous lisaient en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

De retour à Caras Galadhon, Haldir se tourna vers Ondine et lui annonça :

\- Je vous laisserez manger ce midi avec dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn, puis je vous propose de me rejoindre à la salle d'entraînement cet après-midi. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

\- Bien sûr ! Merci.

L'elfe salua l'adolescente de la tête, puis reparti sans dire un mot.

La jeune fille se dépêcha donc de se changer, puis elle rejoignit la terrasse sur laquelle elle avait mangé quelques jours auparavant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Seigneurs de la cité l'invite à nouveau à leur table. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle portait une robe qui dégageait son cou et le collier qui l'ornait toujours. L'air de la cité étant bien plus chaud que la température habituelle d'hiver, il était aisé de se déplacer habillé peu chaudement, ainsi l'adolescente en avait profité pour changer des tenues hivernales qu'elle connaissait.

Galadriel et Celeborn l'attendaient comme la dernière fois, derrière leurs chaises respectives, et s'assirent quand leur invité arriva. La jeune fille rejoignit le troisième siège, et le repas commença. Au début, Ondine n'osa pas lever le nez de son assiette ne sachant que dire. Mais elle dû s'y résoudre lorsque le dessert fut achevé.

Toujours silencieuse, elle releva la tête et une mèche de ses cheveux glissa et tombant sur son torse, cacha un partit le collier. Mais, en levant le nez, l'adolescente croisa le regard de Galadriel assise en face d'elle. Il s'agissait une fois de plus du regard profond qu'elle lui avait adressé dès qu'elles se croisaient. Le Seigneur Celeborn, apparemment inconscient du malaise interne de son invité, tourna son regard vers Ondine et déclara :

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez oublié de mentionner quelque chose lors de notre dernière rencontre… Je parle de votre capacité à comprendre les langues elfiques.

L'adolescente le regarda d'un air désolée et coupable avant d'oser répondre :

\- _Maer naethen_… Oui, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher.

\- Il est extrêmement rare que des humains parlent Sindarin, et encore plus Quenya. Alors, le fait que vous parliez couramment les deux, cela doit en surprendre plus d'un. Et nous chercherions à savoir comment vous avez appris cette langue.

\- Je ne sais pas, se désola Ondine. Je la parle depuis que je suis toute petite, et je n'ai jamais entendu quiconque le parler jusqu'à mon arrivée en Terre-Du-Milieu…

\- Et votre rencontre avec votre… ami. Qui est un elfe Noldor, n'est-ce pas ? la coupa Galadriel ses yeux toujours dirigés vers ceux de la jeune fille. Et il semblerai qu'il s'appelle… elle plissa légèrement les yeux et l'adolescente sentit comme une intrusion dans son esprit...

Ondine paniqua. Cette dame elfe allait briser la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Maglor. Mais comment empêcher Galadriel d'aller plus loin dans son esprit, car l'adolescente avait clairement compris que la dame pouvait lire dans sa tête. A court de solution, la jeune fille décida d'appliquer la seule idée qui lui était passée par la tête.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de la dame et pensa de toute ses forces à un non. En face d'elle, la surprise traversa brièvement le visage de Galadriel et Ondine sut qu'elle avait réussi. Alors qu'elle se détendait, elle sentit une force mentale tenter de repousser ses barrières. Celeborn, à peine conscient de l'échange silencieux de ces deux voisines, étaient en train de les regarder, attendant quelque chose… quoi, Ondine ne le savait pas.

Mais la force mentale qu'exerçait la dame sur son esprit était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour l'adolescente. Elle se leva d'un seul coup, et lâcha un : « arrêtez ! » assez fort. Aussitôt, la force mentale disparue. Mais, alors que le silence se faisait, le Seigneur se leva à son tour et demanda durement à Ondine :

\- Comment avez-vous obtenu ce collier ?

Surprise, la jeune fille baissa les yeux et vit que dans son mouvement brusque, ses cheveux avaient voltigé vers l'arrière dégageant le pendentif et c'était de ce dernier dont Celeborn parlait. Voyant à son tour le pendentif, la dame de la Lorien se leva et dit :

\- Je propose que nous allions plus loin pour en parler. S'il s'agit bien de ce que je pense, le lieu n'est pas propice pour une discuter.

Et laissant la table en l'état où elle était, le trio partit en direction d'une terrasse un peu plus à l'écart garnie de sièges. Ils restèrent pourtant debout et le Seigneur répéta sa question :

\- Où avez-vous obtenu ce collier ?

\- Je l'ai toujours possédé.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, je l'ai toujours eu, le contredit Ondine ne comprenant pas où était le problème. Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi important ?

\- Vous ne le savez donc pas ? demanda Galadriel intriguée.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il s'agit de l'un des Cinq. Il m'avait bien semblé avoir ressenti sa présence l'autre jour…

\- L'un des… Cinq ?! réalisa la jeune fille sous le choc. Elle se rappelait exactement ce que c'était, Varda lui en avait parlé alors qu'elle était encore sous le toit de Tidlid et d'Eomund. Mais… Comment ai-je pu me retrouver en possession d'un tel objet ?

\- C'est la question à laquelle nous aimerions obtenir une réponse, répliqua Celeborn.

\- Je suis incapable d'y répondre… Peut-être quelqu'un me l'a-t-il confié et je ne m'en rappeler plus ? Je n'ai pas de souvenir avant mes cinq ans… Peut-être son ancien détenteur me l'a donné ou confié… hasarda l'adolescente en s'accoudant à la balustrade.

Les deux seigneurs échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Puis, Galadriel prit la parole :

\- Il y a eu une porteuse avant vous... Elle a malheureusement disparue il y a presque douze ans…

\- Qui était-elle ?

\- C'était notre fille, et son nom était… Elaiano.

A la mention de ce nom, la vision d'Ondine se brouilla. Titubant, elle essaya de se cramponner à la rambarde, mais son esprit bascula et tout devint noir…

Aussitôt, une grande lumière se fit et Varda apparue.

\- Dame Varda ?! s'étonna la jeune fille encore secouée de la transition.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu le découvrirais si tôt… Mais le temps presse… Tu dois retrouver la dernière voyageuse… Retrouve Elaiano ! s'écria-t-elle alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus distante.

Puis tout redevins noir.

* * *

\- Ondine ? appela une voix masculine.

\- Ondine ? appela une autre féminine et plus douce. Revenez à la lumière…

Le noir environnant l'adolescente se désépaissi, puis des couleurs apparurent. Elles étaient d'abord flous, puis elles se précisèrent jusqu'à ce que la vision de la jeune fille redevienne nette. Galadriel apparue dans le champs de vision de l'adolescente et son visage inquiet fit paniquer Ondine qui secoua la tête et essaya de se relever d'un seul coup.

Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par la main de la dame, qui la força à rester assise. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur la main de cette dernière et remarqua qu'elle portait un anneau qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent. Galadriel dû remarquer son regard surprit car elle retira vivement sa main et la plongea dans les plis de sa longue robe blanche.

Ondine remarqua à cet instant qu'elle était assise sur un canapé de la terrasse et non accoudée à la rambarde.

\- Que… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'humaine perdue.

\- Vous vous êtes évanouie et cela fait une heure que nous essayons de vous réveiller, répondit simplement Celeborn qui était debout non loin d'elle. Y a-t-il une raison à votre soudain malaise ?

Ondine leva les yeux vers lui, et ne pu que faire un signe affirmatif de la tête. Elle était trop perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'avait eu que la sensation de s'être "absentée" quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus...

\- Pouvez-vous nous le dire ? demanda une nouvelle fois le Seigneur.

L'adolescente fit encore une fois oui de la tête. N'arrivant pas à formuler une réponse cohérente.

\- Expliquez-nous…

\- Je… J'ai… tenta Ondine mais sans succès.

Dès qu'elle entamait une phrase, un mal de crâne particulièrement douloureux lui déchirait les tempes.

La voyant dans l'incapacité de donner une réponse, Galadriel proposa doucement :

\- Puis-je ?

Ondine compris qu'elle lui demandait la permission de lire dans ses pensées. Elle semblait avoir mal vécu le refus précédent de l'humaine, et voulais s'assurer que cette dernière ne lui "refusait" pas l'accès une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, et aussitôt, elle sentit l'esprit de la dame pénétrer dans son esprit. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps car ce qui venait d'arriver était encore très frais dans la mémoire de l'humaine.

Lorsqu'elle se retira, elle ne donna qu'une phrase :

\- La Valië Varda veut qu'elle retrouve Elaiano. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà ! La plante verte dépote ! (cette phrase n'est destinée qu'à certaines personnes et n'a aucun impact sur l'histoire, alors ne vous vexez pas si cette phrase n'a aucun sens pour vous...)_

_Je vous avez dis qu'il y aurait beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre, bon après c'est le quinzième chapitre, il fallait bien que je commence à apporter des explications..._

_Bon en vérité, je n'ai rien a dire. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est vous laisser digérer ces nouvelles informations qui commencent enfin à lever le voile sur les différents mystères de cette histoire..._

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !_

_A la prochaine !_


	16. Partie II : Retrouver les échos du passé

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre !_

_Celui-ci est un peu plus long que le précédent et se passe dans la même journée. Entre temps, Ondine est retournée dans sa chambre et je crois qu'elle est énervée..._

_Bref... j'arrête de raconter des trucs inutiles..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Partie II : ****Retrouver les échos du passé –**

**0o0o0o0**

Ondine tournait en rond dans sa chambre en tournant et retournant les événements qui venaient d'arriver dans sa tête espérant y trouver un sens caché, mais peine perdue… Il semblait clair que sa "mission" était de retrouver Elaiano. Mais, la Valië n'avait évidemment pas précisé comment elle devait s'y prendre pour retrouver la jeune elfe, ni pourquoi elle devait la retrouver, ni…

_Boum !_

A force de tourner en rond, l'adolescente avait fini par se cogner le pied contre un pauvre tabouret qui traînait au milieu de la chambre. Sous l'impact, ce dernier tomba sur le côté et roula jusque devant l'entrée du _talan_. Ondine n'y prêta même pas attention, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Dos au mur, elle se recroquevilla et bascula la tête vers l'arrière la laissant cogner le mur. Et, ainsi posée, la jeune fille se perdit dans les méandres de ses pensées se demandant bien pourquoi elle devait retrouver une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix.

Surprise, l'adolescente releva la tête et vit que c'était Haldir. Elle laissa retomber sa tête, se contentant de lui dire :

\- Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais…

\- Le manque de confiance que tu me portes m'attristes au plus haut point, lui répondit placidement l'elfe en remettant en place le tabouret sur lequel Ondine avait jeté son dévolu.

La jeune fille soupira et releva la tête.

\- Crois-moi… Ce n'est absolument pas contre toi… C'est juste que c'est… insensé !

\- Peux-tu expliciter ta pensée ?

\- Tu veux la version simple ou compliquée ? lui répondit la jeune fille d'un ton désespéré.

\- Simple si possible…

\- En gros… Je suis censée retrouver la fille des Seigneur des Galadhrims…

\- Dame Elaiano ?

\- Oui, c'est ça…

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. En soi, je ne connais rien à ce monde, je ne sais pas survivre seule dans la nature, et ce n'est pas un peu d'elfique qui va me tirer d'affaire…

\- Je peux t'aider à te préparer si tu veux… proposa l'elfe.

\- Comment ? l'interrogea Ondine soudainement intéressée.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez manger, je vous avais proposé de venir à la salle d'arme… Cette offre tient toujours, vous pourriez vous y entraîner pour être capable de vous défendre lorsqu'il vous faudra reprendre la route.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, conclu la jeune fille en se levant.

\- J'imagine que votre réponse est affirmative…

\- Elle l'est Haldir, elle l'est… Laissez-moi juste quelques secondes pour enfiler une tenue un peu plus pratique. Je doute qu'une robe soit le vêtement adéquat pour un combat.

Puis, prenant un change dans le placard, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et tira pudiquement le rideau qui en bloquait l'accès. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressorti. Elle portait un pantalon souple et une chemise légère qui n'entravait pas ses mouvements, ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute lui permettant d'éviter de les avoir dans les yeux.

\- Je suis prête…

\- Bien. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer l'emplacement de la salle d'entraînement.

Et l'elfe quitta le _talan_, la jeune fille sur les talons. Il l'a guida dans un dédale de passerelles, avant de prendre une pente. Arrivé en bas, il tourna à gauche, contourna un buisson et arriva devant une salle légèrement à l'écart des habitations. Sûr de lui, Haldir y entra et Ondine ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre.

La salle était composée d'un grand gymnase à haut plafond. Chose surprenante, outre les pistes de combats situées au sol, de multiples branches d'arbres entraient dans le bâtiments et offraient des possibilités de déplacements dans les branches. L'adolescente pu ainsi admirer deux combattants qui, armés de longues épées, virevoltaient passant de branches en branches et courant dessus comme s'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins du sol. Leur surprenante agilité faisait du combat une danse sans fin, dont la grâce n'avait pas d'égal. Tout était fluide, et même lorsque leurs armes s'entrechoquaient, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas.

\- Ondine ?

L'adolescente détacha son regard des combattants pour le reporter sur Haldir qui l'attendait devant un râtelier garnit d'armes très variées. La jeune humaine rejoignit l'elfe qui lui demanda avec qu'elles armes elle souhaitait s'entraîner. Ondine hésita un instant puis opta pour un arc, une paire de dagues et une épée. Haldir fut d'accord avec les choix de la jeune fille, mais fit une drôle de tête lorsque celle-ci prit les dagues.

L'elfe prit donc une épée, un arc ainsi que deux carquois car l'adolescente avait complètement oublié d'en prendre un, et il amena son "élève" sur une piste d'entraînement, lui proposant de commencer par l'épée. Il commença par demander à Ondine de l'attaquer afin qu'il puisse voir comment elle s'en sortait avec cette arme.

Voulant essayer de surprendre son adversaire, bien que sachant qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune chance de gagner, la jeune fille se remémora tous ce que lui avait enseigné Maglor. Elle attendit donc de son côté de la piste de combat et se contenta d'observer l'elfe qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier était nonchalamment debout en face d'elle s'attendant probablement à ce que l'adolescente lui fonce dessus. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'avait prévu Ondine, bien que son premier combat avec une arme ait fortement ressemblé à ce à quoi s'attendait Haldir. Ce dernier semblait inattentif, et la pointe de sa propre épée était dirigée vers le sol, mais en regardant plus attentivement, ses yeux ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qui se passait autour de lui, et sa main était fermement enserrée autour du pommeau.

Ce fut cette attitude qui donna une idée à la jeune fille. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fonce dessus… Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle leva son épée et parti en courant vers l'elfe en accompagnant son geste d'un cri de rage. Comme elle s'y était attendue l'elfe se mit en position de manière à procéder de la même façon que le Fëanorion s'y était pris. C'est-à-dire… Laisser la jeune fille tomber sur le sol en se décalant au dernier moment. Mais au cours de la semaine passée à s'entraîner, Ondine avait appris à repérer le changement de position de son adversaire, ainsi, lorsque l'elfe bougea imperceptiblement ces pieds, l'adolescente sut que son plan allait marcher.

Sans cesser de courir, elle modifia légèrement ses appuis et se jeta à côté de l'endroit où se trouvait l'elfe pensant qu'Haldir allait s'y décaler. Mais ce dernier remarqua le changement discret de trajectoire de l'adolescente et se décala… de l'autre côté afin d'éviter l'impact. Surprise, Ondine se mélangea les pinceaux et alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

Le visage découvrant la texture du sol, l'adolescente jura et se retourna comptant se relever. Mais elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une main surgit de nulle part. Un des combattants qui s'entraînait dans les arbres était descendus et offrait sa main à la jeune fille afin de l'aider à se relever. L'adolescente accepta l'aide et, après cette mise debout observa le visage de l'elfe qui se tenait devant elle.

C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut…

\- C'est vous ?! Vous êtes celui qui m'a ramené à mon _talan _lorsque je me suis… perdue. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre nom lors de notre précédente rencontre...

\- En effet, c'est moi, répondit-il amusé par la surprise de l'humaine. Mon nom est Nasiel.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous retrouver ici !

\- Moi de même… Je vois qu'Haldir essaie de vous apprendre à vous battre. Vous devriez le rejoindre avant qu'il ne vienne vous chercher… Oh ! Et un petit conseil. Son point faible c'est son dos… Si vous l'attaquez par derrière, il ne pourra rien faire. Mais faites attention, il est difficile de passer derrière lui.

\- Merci du conseil ! lâcha la jeune fille en retournant auprès d'Haldir.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit ce dernier, celui-ci lui demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais visiter le plancher, répondit-elle en souriant. Sinon… Comment était mon attaque ? Minable, hein…

\- Hum… hésita l'elfe. Disons que j'ai vu mieux. Mais tu m'as surprit lorsque tu as changé de direction.

\- Ah ça ! C'est mon… ami qui me l'a appris, il a eu le temps de m'apprendre deux ou trois trucs. Mais, je ne suis pas très douée à l'épée.

\- Tout est une question d'entraînement, répliqua Haldir tout sourire aux lèvres. Bon… Reprenons.

Ondine se remit en garde et l'entraînement reprit. Durant toute l'heure qui suivit, l'adolescente ne cessa de mordre la poussière, et les rares fois où elle ne finissait pas sur le sol, elle se faisait désarmer. Découragée, elle se laissa bientôt tomber sur le sol du gymnase en lâchant :

\- Je n'ai aucune chance de te battre. En une heure, je n'ai pas réussit à tenir plus de trente secondes face à toi.

L'elfe s'assit à côté d'elle, et regardant les autres combattants s'entraîner, il concéda :

\- Il est vrai que l'épée ne semble pas être ton arme de prédilection. Mais, nous devrions en essayer d'autres, à force de chercher nous trouverons bien un style de combat qui te convient mieux.

Il se releva et, jaugeant la jeune fille du regard, il déclara :

\- A l'évidence, tout les types d'armes qui demanderons de la force ne te conviendraient pas. Je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt opter pour un style de combat un peu plus rapproché où l'agilité et la rapidité serait de mise.

\- Donc ? l'interrogea Ondine qui ne saisissait que la moitié de la réflexion de l'elfe.

\- Lorsque tu as prit les dagues tout à l'heure, j'ai été surpris… Mais, prend les et voyons ce que tu es capable de faire.

L'adolescente s'exécuta et parti chercher la paire de dagues qu'elle avait laissée traîner sur une table non loin. Elle s'en empara, et revint sur la piste. En face d'elle, Haldir avait gardé son épée. La jeune fille se plaça à nouveau devant lui, mais de l'autre côté du terrain, une dague dans chaque main. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, mais elle se rappelait clairement le jour où elle avait attaqué Maglor avec ce type d'armes. Ce jour-là, elle avait même failli blesser le Fëanorion, et ce n'était que lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire qu'il avait pu la désarmer. Il avait ensuite décrété qu'elle savait ce battre avec ces armes, et qu'il suffisait qu'elle se fasse confiance. Il lui avait même dit :

\- Ne réfléchit pas. Ton cerveau ne s'en rappelle peut-être pas, mais ton corps n'a pas oublié. Laisse-toi guider et tu risque d'en surprendre plus d'un.

Mais Ondine n'avait jamais réussit à appliquer cette technique à nouveau. Et chaque essai se soldait toujours par une chute lamentable sur le sol.

Mais cette fois, l'adolescente avait vraiment envie de surprendre son adversaire. Il lui suffirait de… Une masse sombre se jeta sur elle. C'était Haldir… Pendant l'instant d'inattention de la jeune fille, il était passé à l'attaque. Et prise par surprise, son instinct prit le dessus.

Sans réfléchir, elle leva ses deux dagues, et faisant glisser la lame de l'elfe contre l'une d'elle, elle la dévia à l'aide de l'autre. Puis, sans attendre que l'elfe ne contre-attaque, elle se coula dans son dos et frappa du plat de la lame. Mais l'arme blanche n'entra pas en collision avec son adversaire car celui-ci, d'un bond en avant, s'était mis hors d'atteinte. Mais, au lieu de s'écrouler comme elle en avait l'habitude, Ondine reprit pied, pivota et se tourna vers l'elfe et se remit en garde.

* * *

Haldir avait été particulièrement surprit par la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle avait eu une réaction que seul un combattant chevronné aurait eu, et elle lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle n'avait jamais touché une arme avant d'arriver en Terre-du-Milieu. Voyant l'attaque d'Ondine arriver droit sur son dos, il s'était d'un bond projeté de l'autre côté de la piste, et jaugeait la combattante des yeux. Aux fond de ses prunelles, une étrange lueur y brillait… Il ne s'agissait plus de la jeune humaine inexpérimenté, mais il s'agissait d'un combattante rompue à ce type de combat. Il voyait distinctement que l'adolescente ne ratait pas une seule information de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et que sa garde était parfaite.

Il comprit que cette fois, il n'avait plus affaire à la même personne, et qu'il allait devoir se donner au maximum pour remporter ce combat. De nouveau attentif, il se remit en garde et attendit l'attaque de la jeune fille. Attaque qui ne tarda pas à venir. Et elle fut fulgurante. La combattante se jeta sur lui, l'obligeant à parer en urgence, il voulu contre-attaquer, mais la jeune fille n'était déjà plus devant lui. Un mouvement flou dans son angle mort attira son attention, et il dû une fois de plus se mettre hors de portée.

Quel était ce prodige ? Quelques minutes avant, elle s'écroulait sur le sol à chaque attaque et là, elle arrivait à le mettre en difficulté et ne semblait même pas l'être. C'était comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie… Haldir sentit qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… A cette pensée, il se figea… Étrange coïncidence… La dernière personne a avoir failli le mettre en difficulté avec exactement ce genre d'armes, n'était autre qu'Elaiano. La jeune _elfing_ avait toujours eu un don pour les dagues, et elle lui avait plus d'une fois posé quelques problèmes alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Et Ondine lui en avait justement parlé, juste avant d'aller se battre…

Soudain, il sentit le pommeau d'une arme lui cogner le côté. Ondine n'avait pas attendu qu'il sorte de ses réflexions pour l'attaquer. Haldir mit alors ses doutes et ses incompréhensions de côté et reporta toute son attention sur le combat. Juste à temps d'ailleurs pour parer un revers de son adversaire… Il para, et croisa son regard. Ils restèrent ainsi une seconde à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, puis Haldir se redressa d'un seul coup et les deux combattants se mirent à virevolter sur la piste, parant, feintant et attaquant sans répit, ne laissant pas un seul instant à l'autre de souffler.

* * *

Le bruit de fers se croisant attira l'attention des deux elfes qui se battaient dans les arbres. Ils baissèrent leur regard vers l'origine du son, et furent surpris de découvrir le capitaine des gardes dans un combat acharné contre l'humaine.

\- C'est Ondine en face de lui ? demanda l'un des deux combattants, à Nasiel.

\- Oui… Mais, il ne me semblait pas qu'elle se battait aussi bien, répondit son ami sans détourner les yeux du combat qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

\- Je les ai vus du coin de l'œil tout à l'heure… Elle ne tenait pas trente secondes face à Haldir.

\- Comment peut-elle tenir aussi longtemps alors ? Et en plus, il semblerait qu'elle mette même Haldir en difficulté…

\- C'est vrai, concéda l'elfe. Avec qu'elle type d'arme combat-elle ? Elle va beaucoup trop vite…

\- On dirait, commença son compagnon… Une paire de dagues. Oui c'est ça.

\- Une paire de… dagues ?! s'étonna l'elfe. Mais personne ne les utilise ! Il n'y avait que… Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

\- Oui… On dirait bien, répondit Nasiel.

\- Surprenant. Bon après... Il est assez facile de mettre en difficulté Haldir avec ce genre d'armes.

\- C'est vrai... Et pourtant... Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir répété qu'il devait apprendre à ce battre avec autre chose qu'un arc et une épée.

\- Il en a d'ailleurs fait les frais, et plus d'une fois !

\- Tu parles de ces "combats" avec la petite Elaiano ?

\- C'est cela... Te rappelles-tu du premier entrainement de l'_elfing_ ?

\- Je n'étais pas là ce jour-là...

\- Alors écoutes-moi bien Nasiel... Tout le monde connait cette histoire, je suis sûr que tu en as déjà entendu parler. Alors qu'Elaiano n'avait que quinze ans, le Seigneur Celeborn a confié l'entraînement de son enfant à Haldir. Et lors de la première séance ici même, elle lui a dit en rigolant d'y aller de toutes ses forces... Mais c'était une jeune enfant, à peine plus âgée physiquement qu'un enfant humain de trois ans... Et tu connais Haldir...

\- Il l'a prit au mot ?

\- Exactement... Il a donc ridiculisé la jeune fille et elle lui a toujours voulu... Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient, elle lui disait souvent qu'elle allait le tuer.

\- C'était une enfant... Elle disait forcément ça pour rigoler...

\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, elle a toujours haït Haldir et il ne se l'ait jamais vraiment pardonné. Mais, même si ses mises en gardes étaient sérieuses ; il n'avait rien à craindre d'une _elfing._ Et j'imagine qu'il essaye de se rattraper avec Ondine.

\- On dirai bien... Mais là c'est lui qui prend une raclée et non l'inverse... Dommage que nous soyons les seuls à regarder le combat... Il est vraiment intéressant.

\- Non regarde ! D'autres sont aussi intéressés par le combat.

En effet, un peu plus bas, d'autres combattants s'étaient arrêtés et regardait le capitaine des Gardes et Ondine se battre. Il était vrai que c'était très impressionnant. Aucun des deux ne laissait ne serait-ce qu'un pouce de terrain, et leur combat ressemblait plus à une danse mortelle et sans fin qu'à une bataille. L'épée et les dagues s'entrechoquaient régulièrement sans qu'aucun ne réussisse à percer la garde de l'autre. Soudain, Haldir fit une faute, elle était minime et la fatigue commençait à se voir chez les deux combattants, mais Ondine sauta sur l'occasion.

* * *

La jeune fille sut que la victoire lui était acquise… Elle avait vu la minuscule erreur de l'elfe. Sa garde était légèrement basse. Aussi, elle pu le désarmer aisément d'un revers de dague et du plat de la lame, elle le fut basculer sur le dos. Et, alors qu'elle aurait pu s'arrêter, elle se précipita sur lui, et brandit une dague au-dessus de son torse… Elle leva l'arme prête à le frapper, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Le regard à la fois surprit, incompréhensif et terrifié d'Haldir la figea sur place. Aussitôt, se fut comme si elle revenait à elle.

Ondine se retrouva, dague à la main et menaçant Haldir comme si elle allait le poignarder. Elle l'avait pourtant aucun souvenir de se qui s'était passé et, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, et son bras retomba. Paniquée, elle se releva et vit qu'un gros attroupement s'était formé autour de la piste. Tous regardait la jeune fille comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième tête, et quelques-uns avaient posés la main sur le pommeau de leur épée prêt à défendre Haldir.

L'adolescente fit quelques pas en arrière afin de s'éloigner du capitaine des gardes. Ce dernier se releva à son tour et l'appela :

\- Ondine ?

L'interpellée tourna vers la tête vers l'elfe, et ce dernier pu voir une grande détresse dans ses yeux. La jeune fille lâcha les deux armes, qui sonnèrent en tombant sur le sol, et, sans un mot, elle s'enfui en courant. Elle traversa l'attroupement de combattants, couru jusqu'à la porte, la franchie et disparue au-dehors laissant Haldir planté au milieu de la piste de combat.

* * *

L'adolescente courait dans la forêt allant droit devant elle, et sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle se trouvait au milieu des bois et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle fit quelques pas, et se laissa glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre, et assise sur le sol de la forêt, elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un appel retenti non-loin.

\- Ondine ?

C'était Haldir… La jeune fille sécha ses larmes et redressa la tête.

\- Ondine ? Ah ! Tu es là…

L'elfe s'approcha de la jeune fille mais cette dernière l'arrêta :

\- Ne t'approches pas…

Le capitaine des gardes se figea à quelques pas de l'adolescente.

\- Je voulais juste savoir ce qui s'était passé…

\- Je n'en sais rien… Un instant je t'ai vu te jeter sur moi, et le suivant j'étais en train de te menacer comme si j'allais… comme si j'allais… te…

\- Me tuer ?

L'adolescente acquiesça doucement de la tête.

\- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment rien ?

\- Rien du tout… C'est le noir complet.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ? Tu dois être fatiguée et… je n'aurai pas dû t'attaquer par surprise…

\- Non… Laisse-moi. Je retrouverais mon chemin.

La jeune fille vit que l'elfe hésitait.

\- Vraiment… Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Bien… Sache que le chemin pour rentrer est dans cette direction.

\- Merci.

Puis, lui jetant un dernier regard impuissant, Haldir parti et laissa l'adolescente éplorée contre son tronc d'arbre. La tête dans les mains, Ondine le regarda s'en aller en se disant que de toute façon, malgré toute sa bonne foi, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. D'abord elle s'était fait agressé en rentrant du lycée, ensuite elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière pendant plus de six ou sept mois à Barad-Dur, elle y avait été torturée et elle avait failli y mourir. Ensuite, elle s'était miraculeusement échappée, et avait sauvé Maglor d'une mort certaine. Ils avaient dû fuir et, à quelques kilomètres du Bois Doré, ils s'étaient fait attaquer. Et alors qu'Ondine pensait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer… Elle avait appris qu'elle était censée retrouver une elfe ayant disparue il y a presque douze ans, et elle avait failli tuer Haldir… C'en était trop.

L'adolescente resta prostrée contre l'arbre pendant de longues heures, et, aux alentours de quatre heures de l'après-midi, des pas se firent entendre non loin. La jeune fille releva la tête, et tomba nez-à-nez avec le Seigneur Celeborn. Ondine se releva vivement, et le salua :

\- Seigneur Celeborn !

\- Pas la peine de me saluer, Ondine, lui répondit ce dernier en rejoignant la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- J'ai été mis au courant par Haldir, de… l'incident. Il m'a indiqué votre position et je suis venu m'enquérir de votre situation.

\- J'ai juste un peu du mal à assimiler tout ce qui se passe. Je ne contrôle plus rien et… cela va trop vite. A peine quelque chose me semble clair, qu'une autre chose arrive et, je suis à nouveau perdue.

\- Parfois, il est impossible de contrôler ce qui se passe. Il faut juste accepter que l'on ne puisse pas tout comprendre sur le moment. Laisse aller et un jour tout sera plus clair.

\- Merci pour vos conseils. Il commence à se faire tard, je pense qu'il serait temps que je rentre.

\- Aucun problème…

Ondine salua le Seigneur des Galadhrims, et partit dans la direction que lui avait indiqué précédemment Haldir. Elle fit quelques pas, contourna un buisson et continua sa route perdue dans ses pensées et les yeux dans le vague. Mais un instant après avoir contourné le buisson et reprit sa route, le pendentif qu'elle portait au coup devint soudainement brûlant, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur, mais la chaleur disparu presque aussitôt. Surprise, la jeune fille fit deux pas en arrière en baissant les yeux sur son coup, mais le collier était de nouveau inerte. Détachant son regard du bijou, une marque sur le sol attira son attention.

L'adolescente s'accroupit et passa sa main dans l'herbe. A l'endroit où elle s'était tenue quelques secondes avant, une marque de brûlé était visible dans l'herbe de la forêt. Étrangement, Ondine avait une impression de déjà-vu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la chiffonnait. Soudain, une voix retenti derrière elle :

\- Je me doutais que tu finirais par tomber dessus.

Il s'agissait du Seigneur elfe, qui l'avait rejoint.

\- J'ai entendu votre cri de douleur… Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, reprit-il inquiet.

\- Non, tout va bien… C'est juste… Il y a de l'herbe brûlée à cet endroit.

\- Oh ça ! La trace ne s'est jamais effacée. Et ni le temps, ni personne n'a jamais pu la retirer.

\- D'où vient cette marque ?

\- Rien n'est sûr, mais il semblerait qu'elle est été causé par l'objet que vous portez au cou.

\- Le collier ? s'étonna Ondine.

\- En effet…

\- Mais comment ? Quand ? Et par qui ?

\- Vous ne le savez donc pas ? s'étonna Celeborn.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est la dernière fois que j'ai pu voir ma fille… C'est là où a disparue Elaiano. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Bon... Un chapitre un peu plus loin que le précédent et qui tourne et retourne les informations données précédemment._

_Vous avez dû sentir que j'étais passée à l'étape où tout est expliqué... Mais je garde quand même certains détails cruciaux._

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos ressentis, vos hypothèses et suspicions... Et pour ceux et celles a qui Maglor manque, tenez le coup... Moi aussi j'ai envie qu'il revienne._

_Et je vous dit : A la prochaine !_


	17. Patrouille frontalière

_Bonjour ! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive un jour en avance... Oui, c'est Black Friday et je suis trop pressée de publier les chapitres suivants... Et normalement, vous aurez droit à un chapitre mardi prochain ! J'ai du temps en ce moment, j'en profite !_

_Un petit chapitre qui fait avancer la chronologie... Pas de panique, il ne s'agit là que de quelques mois._

_Bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre._

**0o0o0o0**

– **Patrouille frontalière –**

**0o0o0o0**

Deux mois avaient passés depuis qu'Ondine était arrivée en Lothlorien, et le mois d'Avril en était à son vingt-sixième levé de soleil. Rien d'incroyable n'avait eu lieu depuis l'accident survenu du premier entraînement avec Haldir de la jeune humaine. Suite à cela, l'elfe et l'adolescente s'étaient évités durant une semaine, puis au cours d'un après-midi, Ondine s'était rapproché de lui et avait demandé s'ils pouvaient faire table rase de leur première tentative et de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Après un instant d'hésitation, le capitaine des gardes avait accepté et dès le lendemain, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle d'entraînement.

Et tout avait repris normalement sans que rien ne vienne les perturber. Chaque après-midi, Ondine et Haldir partaient à la salle d'arme et l'elfe essayait désespérément d'apprendre à la jeune fille à utiliser une épée… Après de longues séances infructueuses durant lesquelles l'adolescente avait failli s'empaler un nombre incalculables de fois sur son arme, elle avait réussi assimiler les bases nécessaires pour survivre dix minutes dans un combat, comme disait Haldir en rigolant. En effet, il était clair que personne ne devenait un professionnel des armes en deux mois. En comparaison, les elfes passaient des centaines voire des milliers d'années pour certains, à s'entraîner afin d'atteindre un niveau si élevé qu'il semblait impossible à atteindre, selon Ondine.

Un jour, alors que l'elfe ramené la jeune fille à son _talan_, elle lâcha en rigolant bien que ce n'ait aucun lien avec le sujet précédent…

« Au fait… Tu as quel âge ?

\- Tu sais… J'ai arrêté de compter passé les mille ans, avait-il répondu en souriant.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu as plus de mille ans et que tu n'as pas trouvé de femme ? Parce que tu n'en as pas, je me trompe ?

Il regarda l'adolescente qui s'était campé devant lui, les bras croisé et avoua :

\- En effet, je ne suis pas marié…

\- Même après tout ce temps ?

\- Le cœur a ses raisons que la tête ignore… répondit-il mystérieusement esquivant délicatement la question.

Ondine comprit que l'elfe n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet et que s'il gardait ses distances sur le sujet, c'était qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit approprié. Pourtant, à la grande surprise de l'adolescente, il apporta quelques explications :

\- Tu dois savoir que notre peuple ne peut aimer qu'une seule fois. C'est pour cela que certains d'entre nous, dont moi, attendent que leur âme-sœur les retrouvent avant de prendre le risque de se marier.

\- Il ne faut pas se tromper alors… siffla la jeune fille.

\- On ne se trompe pas, acheva-t-il mettant ainsi clairement terme au débat.

Il avait ensuite laissé Ondine à sa chambre et était partit en patrouille dans les bois.

Quel n'avait pas été sa surprise, lorsque trois semaines plus tard la jeune humaine l'avait rejoint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour cette même patrouille composée de cinq ou six elfes. Il l'avait emmené légèrement à l'écart et lui avait demandé :

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- C'est évident non ? Je me joint à vous…

\- Ondine ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !

\- Je sais… avait-elle répondue en cherchant à rejoindre le groupe qui les attendaient à la sortie de Caras Galadhon.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu quittes la ville, répliqua Haldir énervé.

\- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Cesse de te faire du soucis… Ce n'est pas comme si on allait tomber sur une troupe d'orc…

\- Ce n'est pas drôle… J'ai promis à Dame Galadriel de te garder en vie.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y aucun problème… Je n'avais pas prévu de mourir aujourd'hui.

Et esquivant l'elfe, elle rejoignit le groupe montrant à Haldir que sa décision était prise. Rejoignant à son tour le petit rassemblement, il prit la patrouille mais, en passant à côté de la jeune fille il lui glissa :

\- Tache de ne pas nous ralentir.

Il ne reçut qu'un reniflement dédaigneux en retour.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna et une fois que la cité eut disparue derrière eux, Haldir les guida au petit trot vers un poste d'observation dans les arbres. Ils y grimpèrent et le capitaine des gardes, ouvrit un accès aux branches depuis une plateforme d'observation. Et après une courte pause, il s'engagea lestement sur la branche la plus proche et tous les membres de la patrouille le suivirent.

Ondine se retrouva rapidement seule avec un elfe qui semblait plus jeune que les autres. Celui-ci l'invita à passer devant et la jeune fille s'engagea doucement sur la branche.

Cette dernière avait beau être assez large et solide, il n'en restait pas moins que l'adolescente avait légèrement peur du vide. Afin de se stabiliser, elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, mais, voyant le sol de la forêt à plusieurs mètres sous elle, elle perdit l'équilibre et se raccrocha tant bien que mal à la balustrade de la terrasse qui était encore dans son dos.

\- Évites de regarder en bas, si tu ne veux pas tomber, lui dit une voix venue de derrière elle.

Il s'agissait du jeune elfe qui fermait la marche. Puis, s'avançant agilement sur la branche après avoir pris le temps de contourner l'adolescente en détresse, il se présenta :

\- Mon nom est Pennen, et il s'agit de ma première patrouille. Tu es Ondine c'est cela ?

\- Oui… répondit l'intéressée les yeux écarquillés de peur. Mais, si tu avais un conseil, je ne serais pas contre…

\- Bon… Écoutes-moi. Ne regarde surtout pas en bas et garde ton attention focalisée sur ton objectif. Tant que tu ne baisse pas les yeux vers le sol, tout devrait aller bien…

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… grogna la jeune fille les dents serrées en s'exécutant.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de concentration. Imagine que tu marches sur le sol.

Ondine ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer la branche comme étant le sol, et cherchant à oublier le vide qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait prête.

\- Allez… C'est parti !

Et elle s'élança à la suite du groupe d'adultes qui courait de branches en branches à une distance déjà respectable. L'adolescente fit quelques pas mal assurés, puis, prenant confiance elle se mit à courir à son tour le long de la branche comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Son habituelle peur du vide semblait s'être estompée et ne restait qu'une sensation grisante de liberté. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, et l'air glissait doucement sur son visage. La jeune fille pouvait sentir l'écorce sous ses pieds, assurant chacun de ses pas, seul rempart entre elle et la chute.

Ondine ressentait la présence du jeune elfe derrière elle, et cela la rassurait. Il avait beau avoir l'air jeune, elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait tout à fait capable de la rattraper si elle faisait un faux pas. A force de suivre le groupe, slalomant entre les troncs et passant d'une branche à une autre, tout en restant sous la cime des arbres, les deux jeunes finirent par rejoindre Haldir au moment même où celui-ci marqua une pause.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa et s'agrippa à un tronc d'arbre tout proche pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le capitaine des gardes se retourna et son visage afficha une brève surprise en voyant que l'humaine semblait avoir suivi le groupe sans trop d'encombre. Mais, il reprit rapidement son habituelle expression neutre et donna ses ordres au petit groupe :

\- Duilin et Elfrith, vous partez explorez le sud de la forêt. Enel et Hendor, vous vous chargerez de la partie nord. Et Pennen, Ondine et moi-même nous chargerons de la zone ouest. Des questions ?

\- Et pour l'Est ? demanda le prénommé Enel.

\- Une équipe est déjà partie plus tôt ce matin… répondit Haldir d'un ton expliquant qu'il n'y avait rien à y redire.

Il marqua une courte pause et dévisagea tour à tour chaque personne présente. Il s'arrêta une seconde de plus sur Ondine et Pennen, avant de détourner le regard. Puis il ajouta pour couper court à toute suggestion :

\- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que depuis quelques semaines, Dame Galadriel nous demande d'être encore plus attentifs sur la frontière. Elle a peur que les protections qui entourent le bois ne soient fragilisées par… Ne soient fragilisées.

Ondine plissa les yeux. L'elfe avait été sur le point d'en expliquer la raison, mais un regard en coin vers elle l'avait retenu et il n'avait pas apporté d'explication à la crainte de la Dame du Bois Doré. Mais, alors que la jeune fille retournait l'étrange réaction d'Haldir dans sa tête cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu fragiliser les frontières, ce dernier avait continué de donner ses ordres et les différents groupes étaient déjà partis…

\- Bien, reprit Haldir d'un ton un peu fort pour le goût de l'adolescente. Je propose que nous poursuivions notre chemin sur le sol. Les arbres vont bientôt se clairsemer, et il sera plus ardu de rester dans les branches.

Il s'agissait évidement d'une phrase rhétorique, mais ni Ondine, ni Pennen, ne releva le sous-entendu. Ils descendirent donc le long d'une échelle de corde que la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, alors que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que son pied était posé sur le nœud le maintenant accroché à la branche… Arrivés en bas, Haldir guida ses deux comparses parmi les bois. Encore une fois, l'adolescente se perdit car elle n'était jamais venue dans cette zone de la forêt. Et pourtant, il était plus rare que ça ne lui arrive. Le capitaine des gardes ayant aussi entreprit à apprendre à la jeune fille à se repérer en territoire inconnu.

En l'occurrence, Ondine avait toujours été assez douée en course d'orientation à l'école, mais elle utilisait toujours une carte et n'empruntait que rarement, voir même jamais, des sous-bois sans chemins ni aide. Elle devait donc apprendre à se repérer grâce aux étoiles, ce qui n'était pas aisé car elle n'en connaissait presque qu'aucune, et grâce au soleil et à la lune… Rien qui ne soit facile, d'autant plus que cet entrainement ce soit toujours fait en sous-bois et non en plaine. Comme disait Haldir à chaque fois que l'adolescente s'en plaignait : « Plus dur ce sera au départ, mieux tu seras préparée… ». Cette maxime qu'il ne cessait de répéter énervait Ondine au plus haut point, même si au fond, elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Ainsi, le trio atteignit bientôt l'orée de la forêt côté ouest. Non loin, une immense chaîne de montagne s'élevait et barrait l'horizon. Elle s'étendait de l'extrême nord vers le sud et la jeune fille ne pouvait en voir les extrémités.

\- Il s'agit des Monts Brumeux, expliqua Haldir en venant se camper à droite de l'adolescente le regard perdu dans les sommets enneigés.

\- Là-bas, il s'agit du Caradhras, reprit Pennen en se plaçant à gauche de l'humaine. Il paraît que son col est un des rares accès à l'Eriador.

\- L'Eriador ? s'interrogea la jeune fille en observant le pic enneigé que lui indiqué l'elfe.

\- Il s'agit de la partie ouest de la Terre-Du-Milieu, l'éclaira Haldir. Nous sommes dans le Rhovanion et les Monts Brumeux forment la séparation.

\- Et commence passe-t-on de l'un à l'autre ?

\- Il n'y a que peu de voies… Le col du Caradhras, la Trouée du Rohan plus au sud, et la Moria…

\- La Moria ?

Ce nom était familier à Ondine. Mais comme pour un certain nombre de choses, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi cela lui était autant familier.

\- Il s'agit de profondes grottes creusées par les nains dans les montagnes… répondit un peu hargneusement Pennen, avant d'achever d'un ton dédaigneux. D'étranges créatures de l'Ennemi y habitent.

\- Les nains n'y vivent donc plus ?

\- Pour l'instant… Ils y reviendront peut-être un jour, acheva son interlocuteur.

\- Bien… Tout semble calme, lâche Haldir en revenant.

Il semblait qu'il se soit absenté pour faire la patrouille seul pendant que les deux jeunes discutaient.

\- Il est temps de rentrer… acheva-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Ondine jeta un dernier regard vers la muraille de pierre que formait la chaîne de montagne, avant de se détourner et de replonger au cœur des bois.

* * *

Et le temps avait passé. La jeune fille prit pour habitude de réaliser la patrouille matinale avec Haldir et Pennen, l'après-midi elle s'entraînait avec le capitaine des gardes et le soir, elle se baladait dans la ville en profitant de l'air du soir qui se réchauffait. Avec le temps, une forte amitié s'était crée entre l'adolescente et Haldir, et chacun savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'autre. Cette complicité était telle qu'il n'était pas rare de croiser Ondine et Haldir en grande discussion dans la ville. Et chaque soir, le capitaine laissait l'adolescente exténuée à son _talan_ et ils se saluaient comme de vieux amis.

Un jour, lors d'un entraînement au cours duquel la jeune humaine avait irrémédiablement finit par terre en essayant un nouveau mouvement avec une épée, Nasiel été venu la voir et l'avait remerciée. Surprise, Ondine lui avait demandé la raison de cette réaction, et il lui avait glissé que personne n'avait vu sourire Haldir depuis de très longues années. La présence de la jeune fille l'avait égayé et de plus en plus nombreux étaient ceux qui juraient avoir vu l'elfe sourire. Embarrassée, Ondine avait avoué ne pas s'en être rendue compte… Puis elle était retournée se battre avec la ferme intention d'arrêter de s'écraser par terre à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de faire un mouvement avec son arme.

Ainsi, deux mois s'étaient écoulés et Ondine s'était habituée au confort de la vie chez les elfes. Après tout, cela lui faisait oublier son expérience dans les donjons de Barad Dur… Un jour, un peu fatiguée par la semaine passée, elle ne se rendit pas en patrouille le matin, et ne vint pas s'entraîner l'après-midi. De fait, la jeune fille avait prétextée une fatigue harassante, mais elle souhaitait surtout être seule.

Ce jour-là, peu après le départ de la patrouille, elle partit en forêt et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'au dernier endroit où Elaiano avait été vue. L'adolescente était déjà venue des dizaines de fois à cet endroit, appelant Varda pour lui demander comment elle devait s'y prendre pour trouver l'_elfing_, mais la Valië ne répondait pas à ses appels. Et à chaque fois, la jeune fille rentrait déçue et pas plus avancée qu'avant son passage sur place. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, ce jour-ci fut comme tous les autres : sans nouveautés.

Lorsqu'Ondine revint à Caras Galadhon après son excursion en forêt, elle vit qu'Haldir et sa troupe était rentrée et que ce dernier était en train de se diriger vers sa chambre probablement pour lui demander des nouvelles. Et, au lieu de le rattraper, l'adolescente prit un autre chemin et, prenant une montée un peu excentrée dans l'ouest de la ville, elle s'en fut vers la cime des arbres.

Au bout de quelques minutes de montée, la jeune fille arriva à une terrasse désertée. Elle l'avait découverte peu de temps auparavant, et personne ne s'y rendait jamais. C'était dommage selon elle, car le lieu offrait une incroyable vue sur la cité. Ainsi, Ondine s'y rendit à nouveau ce jour-ci et passa l'après-midi accoudée à la balustrade à penser à Maglor. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'ils avaient dû se séparer et il n'était toujours pas revenu. L'adolescente commençait à croire qu'il avait tenu parole et qu'il avait pris son propre chemin en la laissant vivre en sécurité au Bois Doré. Pourtant, Ondine espérait désespérément qu'il allait revenir. En soi, ils avaient survécu ensemble aux donjons de Barad-Dur, et il était le seul repère de la jeune fille dans le monde avant qu'elle n'arrive en Lothlorien.

Plongée dans ses pensées, l'adolescente ne vit pas la lumière baisser et comme elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'alla pas manger. Le regard perdu dans le vague, elle ne remarqua qu'à peine le petit oiseau qui vint se poser à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Aussi, elle n'entendit pas une série de légers pas, s'approcher d'elle. Soudain, une voix d'une douceur incomparable jaillit de derrière Ondine la faisant sursauter :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Il reviendra.

La jeune fille fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Galadriel. Devant sa surprise, la Dame éclata de rire. Il était si pur et cristallin que rien n'aurait pu sembler être aussi parfait que ce rire.

\- Je… Je ne saviez pas que vous étiez là, s'emmêla Ondine ne sachant comment réagir.

\- Je viens d'arriver.

\- Oh… Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser tranquille, s'excusa l'adolescente que la présence de la Dame des Galadhrims rendait fébrile.

\- Pas la peine, j'étais venue vous rejoindre.

\- Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Mais le regard amusé, de la Dame la surprit d'autant plus. Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne réponde :

\- Il m'est permis de voir un grand nombre de choses.

Ondine plissa les yeux. Elle avait clairement comprit que son interlocutrice faisait allusion à quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Devant sa réaction, le sourire de la Dame s'élargit et elle ajouta dans un souffle :

\- Je peux vous le montrer… »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_*s'enfuit sous une pluie de clous, vis, marteaux, couteaux...*_

_Quoi ? C'est bon, non ? J'ai juste terminé sur du suspense, comme d'habitude quoi..._

_Pardon ? Ah ! Maglor ? Il est porté disparu et reviendra peut-être lorsque le moment sera venu._

_*se cache avec son ordinateur pour se protéger des chutes de bombes*_

_Ne me haïssez pas ! C'est juste trop tôt !_

_Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et cette tête de mule qui nous sert de personnage principal..._

_A la prochaine !_


	18. Passé et futur sont intimement liés

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre au titre bien particulier. Il ne s'agit que du début du titre, la fin de cette "phrase" arriva dans... longtemps avec un autre chapitre qui fera écho à celui-ci._

_Bref... __Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre tranquillement..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Passé et futur sont intimement liés… –**

**0o0o0o0**

« Je peux vous montrer… souffla Galadriel.

Et sans ne rien ajouter, elle fit demi-tour et, invitant l'adolescente à lui emboîter le pas, elle emprunta d'un pas aérien la descente qui menait vers le sol de la forêt. Intriguée, Ondine partit à sa suite se demandant bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par le mot _montrer_. La Dame guida la jeune fille dans la forêt, gardant toujours une dizaine de pas d'avance peu importe l'allure de celle qui la suivait. Ondine remarqua rapidement qu'elle la guidait vers un lieu qui lui était inconnu, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu même après ses deux mois de présence dans le Bois Doré. Puis à un instant donné, Galadriel tourna vers la gauche et s'engagea dans un court escalier de pierre qui descendait le long muret. Cet escalier débouchait sur une petite clairière composée d'une source aménagée dans la paroi et d'où une eau claire coulait, et une vasque en pierre trônait au centre de la zone. Un piédestal muni de trois marches soutenait l'ensemble à l'aide de fines et délicates arabesques ouvragées.

Intimidée, Ondine descendit à son tour les marches, tout en regardant la Dame prendre une cruche argentée et puiser de l'eau dans la source. Ensuite, Galadriel se retourna et, restant toute proche de la source cristalline, demanda :

\- Souhaitez-vous regarder dans le Miroir ?

Sans trop comprendre, la jeune fille répondit hésitante :

\- Qu'y verrais-je ?

La Dame des Galadhrims resta un instant immobile, puis un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur son visage… S'approchant de la vasque, elle commença lentement à y verser de l'eau tout en disant à l'attention de son interlocutrice :

\- Le Miroir montre de multiples choses… Des faits passés, des faits présents, et parfois même… des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées.

Puis, ayant fini de remplir la vasque, elle fit quelques pas en arrière et laissa l'adolescente s'approcher. Indécise, Ondine fit quelques pas vers le bassin ne sachant trop que faire. Doucement, elle gravit les marches du piédestal, et regarda la vasque.

A l'intérieur, l'eau était limpide et reflétait le visage de la jeune fille ainsi que la cime des arbres qui cachaient le ciel de leur gigantesque ramure. Ne voyant rien d'incroyable, l'adolescente leva le nez vers Galadriel qui la regardait. Croisant son regard, cette dernière baissa les yeux et les braqua sur le Miroir, indiquant à la jeune fille qu'elle devait regarder à nouveau.

Alors, Ondine baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la surface liquide. Celle-ci tremblota comme si une minuscule goutte d'eau avait touché sa surface, et soudain… l'eau se brouilla et des images apparurent.

La jeune fille reconnue aussitôt Maglor. Ce dernier était en train de regarder derrière lui comme si quelque chose le suivait. Son visage fermé indiquait une grande concentration et ses yeux étaient braqués sur un point qu'Ondine ne pouvait pas voir. L'elfe se mit en garde, l'épée que lui avait confié Eomund était ébréchée et n'allait pas tarder à se briser. Il semblait même à l'adolescente qu'un seul coup suffirait à rompre la lame. La jeune fille agrippa fermement le rebord de la vasque et elle s'approcha de l'eau comme pour essayer de voir si elle pouvait observer ce que combattait l'elfe. Ma la voix de Galadriel la ramena à la réalité :

\- Ne touchez pas l'eau !

Ondine leva brièvement la tête, puis se re-pencha sur le bassin. Entre temps, l'eau s'était troublée et avait basculé sur une autre scène.

Une enfant, ne semblant pas avoir plus de deux ans, était assise sur un canapé et jouait avec un papillon. Non loin, deux elfes discutaient et leurs regards se tournaient régulièrement vers l'_elfing_, car l'enfant était en fait une elfe, tout en la pointant du doigt. Le son ne parvenait pas aux oreilles d'Ondine car il s'agissait simplement d'images, mais l'adolescente aurait juré que les deux elfes, dont l'un des deux n'était autre que le Seigneur Celeborn, parlaient de l'enfant. Sans plus d'explications, l'eau du Miroir se troubla à nouveau et une nouvelle scène apparue…

Les deux seigneurs des Galadhrims, l'elfe qu'Ondine venait d'apercevoir ainsi que le vieillard en tenue grise que l'adolescente avait vu passé au village des hommes plusieurs mois plus tôt encerclaient l'_elfing_ qui semblait un peu plus âgée. La jeune fille lui aurait donné quatre ans, tout au plus. Toujours sans le moindre son, Celeborn s'avança, retira un objet qui pendait à son cou et le donna à l'enfant. En regardant plus précisément, Ondine reconnu le collier qu'elle portait en ce moment même à son cou et l'_elfing_... Il s'agissait d'Elaiano. Mais, sans crier gare, l'eau se brouilla à nouveau et présenta une dernière scène.

Mais, l'adolescente avait déjà vue cette scène auparavant… Elle l'avait hantée pendant plusieurs nuits, et avait pourtant presque failli s'effacer de la mémoire de la jeune fille. Il s'agissait du moment où Elaiano courait dans la forêt en compagnie de… Ondine se figea. La première fois qu'elle avait vu cette scène, l'elfe qui semblait être le père de l'enfant lui était inconnu. Mais à présent, elle le reconnaissait… Il s'agissait une fois de plus du Seigneur Celeborn. Lorsqu'Elaiano cria de douleur la première fois et murmura « maman » en tenant le collier, Ondine ressenti une vive douleur qui ressemblait fortement à une brûlure, à l'endroit même où reposait ce même collier au moment présent. Mais la douleur passa presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et la scène continua de se dérouler dans le Miroir. Et, comme elle l'avait vu des dizaines de fois, il arriva le moment où Elaiano hurla de douleur et fut englober d'une intense lumière blanche avant de disparaître, ne laissant qu'une marque de brûlé dans l'herbe.

Dès l'instant où, le pendentif que portait Elaiano s'embrasa une seconde fois, celui que portait Ondine réagit comme en réponse et dégagea une intense lumière blanche en brûlant fortement l'adolescente l'arrachant à sa contemplation du Miroir.

Hurlant de douleur, la jeune fille recula de plusieurs pas en cherchant à retirer le pendentif qui provoquait en elle cette brûlure. Mais, dans la précipitation ses doigts devinrent fébriles et elle n'arrivait pas à retirer le collier. La lueur qui l'entourait devenait plus forte de seconde en seconde et Ondine ne voyait plus rien d'autre qu'un mélange de blanc et de noir indistinct. Et, alors qu'elle se sentait partir, la lumière venant du collier s'éteignit d'un seul coup et une sensation de fraîcheur envahit l'adolescente.

Alors que sa vue revenait peu à peu, l'adolescente sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une intense sensation de réconfort et de paix, s'immiscèrent en la jeune fille la calmant et la reposant. Hoquetant de douleur, Ondine tourna la tête et vit que c'était Galadriel qui, en posant sa main droite sur son épaule, avait miraculeusement stoppé le processus :

\- Tout va bien… Vous êtes en sécurité, la rassura la douce voix de la Dame.

Ondine se plaqua contre la paroi de pierre qu'elle avait, sans s'en rendre compte, heurtée dans la précipitation, et soufflant lentement pour essayer de se calmer et d'oublier la douleur cuisante qui pulsait encore à son cou :

\- Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Il y avait Elaiano et puis…

La jeune fille s'interrompit. Elle était essoufflée par les quelques mots prononcés et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais, à sa grande surprise, la Dame resta figée sans répondre les yeux perdus dans le vague comme si elle revivait un ancien souvenir.

\- Ma… Dame ? Hésita Ondine.

Soudain, Galadriel sembla émerger des profondeurs de ses pensées et, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescente, lui répondit :

\- Il m'est impossible de vous apporter une réponse claire, mais il semblerait que le collier que vous portez ait réagi à ce que vous avez vu…

\- Etes-vous en train de dire, que j'étais sur le point de "disparaître" comme Elaiano ?

\- Il semblerait… lâcha l'elfe évasive.

\- Mais… Dans ce cas… Comment avez-vous pu empêcher cela rien qu'en posant votre main sur mon épaule ? demanda Ondine.

Étrangement, son interlocutrice ne répondit pas et se contenta de retirer sa main de l'épaule de l'humaine la faisant plonger dans les plis de sa robe et de sa manche. Mais, la jeune fille eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir une bague blanche à son doigt. Curieuse et se demandant si la soudaine réticence de la Dame des Galadhrims était due à cet anneau, Ondine demanda presque innocemment :

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois porter cet anneau. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu lorsque nous avions parlé sur le balcon. La fois où…

La jeune fille hésita, elle ne souhaitait pas forcément se rappeler de ce jour pour le moins étrange au cours duquel, elle avait appris qu'elle était censée retrouver Elaiano, une elfe ayant disparue il y avait presque douze ans. Mais, Galadriel sembla comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, et poussa un doux soupir presque imperceptible :

\- Je me doutais que vous l'aviez vu. J'avais bien remarqué votre regard lorsque vous vous êtes éveillée. Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'une des premières choses que vous ayez remarquées à ce moment-là.

\- En effet, acquiesça Ondine embarrassée. Vous aviez cette fois-là aussi posé votre main sur moi. Je me demandais juste s'il y avait un lien, et si… dans ce cas… vous pourriez m'expliquer.

A sa requête, Galadriel se tourna et s'éloignant lentement de la jeune fille, elle retourna à la source et, plongeant sa main gauche dans l'eau, elle laissa glisser une à une les gouttes d'eau prisonnières de sa paume tout en disant :

\- Il y a certaines blessures que le temps n'efface pas, mais il existe aussi des choix qui peuvent changer le cours du destin d'une personne…

Silencieuse, Ondine resta debout contre le muret attendant que l'elfe explique ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui, est un écho du passé qu'il m'a été possible de connaître.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Tout ce que tu as vu avais trait avec l'histoire d'Elaiano, ce que tu as compris… Mais, la signification de tout ceci doit t'être bien obscure, acheva-t-elle en se tournant vers Ondine, s'attendant probablement à une réaction de sa part.

Son interlocutrice effectua donc un très léger signe de tête en guise d'assentiment.

\- La première scène que tu as vu, s'est déroulée dans la vallée d'Imladris, ou Fondcombe… Ce jour-là, Elaiano venait d'avoir onze ans, et mon mari, le Seigneur Celeborn avait demandé à Elrond, le Seigneur de cette cité, de regarder dans le futur de notre enfant… Une fois fait, il nous avait dit qu'un grand destin l'attendait mais qu'une dizaine d'années de sa vie lui était cachée.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Le futur est en constant mouvement, il est compréhensible que certains pans de l'histoire restent voilés… souffla doucement la Dame en se penchant vers Ondine.

Puis se redressant, elle reprit :

\- Celeborn a eu peur de cette partie cachée de la vie d'Elaiano et s'est disputé de nombreuses fois avec Elrond sans obtenir plus d'information. La seule chose qui nous fut dévoilé, était que dans chacune de ses "visions", notre fille portait l'un des Cinq.

A cette mention, Ondine prit doucement son pendentif dans ses doigts. Se demandant s'il s'agissait de celui-ci.

\- Il te faut savoir, continua Galadriel, que quelques temps auparavant, un de ces Cinq avait été confié à Celeborn. Et, voulant s'assurer que le futur suive son cours et lorsque Elaiano atteint l'âge de vingt ans, il le lui confia. C'est ce que tu as vu dans le Miroir. Il me semble que la dernière scène t'es connue…

\- En effet… avoua la jeune fille. Cette scène m'a hanté pendant de longues nuits lorsque j'étais à Barad-Dur, souffla-t-elle en murmurant le dernier mot.

\- Elaiano a disparue mystérieusement le jour où j'étais partie porter secours à un ami à Dol Guldur. Ce jour-là, reprit-elle les yeux perdus dans le vague, nous avons dû combattre l'Ennemi. J'ai été forcée à la bannir mais cela à beaucoup puisé dans mes forces, et le Seigneur Elrond s'est vu contraint de me ramener en Lorien. A mon retour, mon mari était atterré. Mais, il a attendu que je reprenne des forces pour m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé…

A ces mots, la voix de Galadriel se brisa. Ondine en fut surprise car, depuis qu'elle était au Bois Doré, la Dame des Galadhrims ne s'était jamais laissé aller à des sentiments. Tout du moins, visibles. L'adolescente comprit alors que raconter cette histoire devait lui en coûter, car il s'agissait de se remémorer la disparition de sa fille. Cependant, la jeune fille décela autre chose…

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une de vos filles disparaît…

Devant cette affirmation, la Dame resta figée, ferma les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit son masque de neutralité était revenu et elle répondit fermement :

\- Oui.

\- Mais, quel est le lien de tout cela avec le collier que je porte ?

\- Celui que vous portez est l'un des Cinq, et il s'agit de celui que nous avions confié à Elaiano…

\- Vous pensez donc qu'elle me l'aurait donné ?

\- Nul ne le sait… Mais, il s'agit d'une possibilité qu'il ne nous faut pas écarter.

\- Quelles sont les autres possibilités ?

\- Elles sont trop folles pour être nommables…

\- Que suis-je censée faire dans ce cas ? demanda Ondine dépaysée.

\- Il vous faut porter ce collier jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez Elaiano, répondit simplement Galadriel. Ce ne sera pas une tâche aisée car si l'on en croit ce que vous avez vu, l'Ennemi possède aussi l'un des Cinq.

\- Je ne peux porter ce fardeau, la responsabilité est trop importante ! Prenez-le, s'il vous plaît ! Confiez-le à quelqu'un à même de le protéger ! la pressa Ondine.

\- Non ! Je ne peux l'accepter…

\- C'est un cadeau…

\- Je ne peux le prendre ! répéta Galadriel en effectuant quelques pas en arrière pour se mettre hors de la portée de la main tendue de la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis la gardienne de Nenya, l'anneau de Diamant, expliqua-t-elle en montrant sa main gauche à l'adolescente. Et, je ne peux être à la fois la gardienne de l'un des Cinq et de l'un des Trois…

Ondine se figea. Tout prenait sens...

\- C'est grâce à cet anneau que vous m'avez aidé par deux fois ?!

\- En effet…

\- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- Les emplacements des anneaux, au même titre que leurs porteurs, doivent rester secrets et cachés. Il en va de même pour le collier que tu portes, la mis en garde Galadriel. Ne le retire jamais, et ne le donne à personne… Sauf à Elaiano lorsque tu la retrouvera. _De nombreuses choses bêtes, oiseaux et plantes servent l'Ennemi… Aborder le sujet est souvent dangereux, _acheva-t-elle dans la tête de la jeune fille.

-_ Je comprends…_répondit de la même manière l'adolescente.

Puis, saluant la Dame, elle se tourna vers les escaliers et commença à les monter. Soudain, un détail attira son attention. Se retournant, elle demanda à Galadriel :

\- Vous avez dit qu'Elaiano avait vingt ans au moment où elle avait reçu le pendentif. Hors, dans le Miroir elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de quatre ans…

\- Les elfes n'ont pas la même croissance que le humains. Un _elfing_ de quinze ans ressemblera à un enfant humain de trois ans…

\- Oh ! Je comprends mieux… la remercia Ondine.

La jeune fille reprit son ascension. Arrivée en haut de la volée de marche, la voix de la Dame l'arrêta :

\- Elaiano a disparue alors qu'elle avait vingt-cinq ans.

Sans comprendre ce que voulait dire Galadriel, l'adolescente fit un léger signe de la tête et reparti… Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle aurait juré entendre :

\- Il ne m'a pas été permis de voir la première chose que vous a montré le Miroir…

Ondine retourna à son _talan_ en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et dans les informations qu'elle avait recueilli. Tout semblait si mélangé, si complexe… Avec tout ça, l'adolescente se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Pourtant, à peine allongée sur son lit, qu'elle plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Au matin, elle fut réveillée en sursaut par Haldir. Son visage était fermé et dès que la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, il lui intima de s'habiller et de se préparer. Sans comprendre, Ondine fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans demander ce qu'il se passait.

Un fois prête, Haldir quitta le _talan_ indiquant clairement à l'adolescente qu'elle devait le suivre. Il marchèrent plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot, avant qu'Ondine ne pile net et ne braque son regard vers son guide :

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je t'emmène à la lisière Sud de la forêt.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un intrus a été repéré, et il demande à te voir… »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà ! *court se cacher derrière un arbre* Vous allez m'en vouloir pour ce suspense !_

_C'était le chapitre des révélations du moment. J'espère que vous avez tout compris car tout est mélangé, et je pense pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper, que le contenu est assez dense. Non ?_

_Bon, sinon c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle que Galadriel n'ait pas vu le passage avec Maglor… Et… Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que sous-entendait la phrase de Galadriel à la fin ? Celle où elle informe Ondine du fait qu'Elaiano a disparu alors qu'elle avait vingt-cinq ans… Et vous vous en douterez, mais la discussion près du Miroir est fortement inspirée des films de Peter Jackson et des livres de J.R.R Tolkien..._

_Bon, sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'absence de Maglor..._

_A la prochaine !_


	19. Un départ précipité

_Bonsoir !_

_Je suis désolée pour cette publication tardive. J'ai été assez occupée et j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'internet ce qui m'a empêché de publier._

_Bref..._

_Voici le nouveau chapitre..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Un départ précipité –**

**0o0o0o0**

« Quelqu'un souhaite me voir ? S'étonna Ondine. Qui est-ce ?

\- Rien ne m'a été dit… lui répondit Haldir, le regard fermé. Viens, dépêchons…

L'elfe accéléra le pas forçant la jeune fille à presser le pas à son tour. Ainsi, le binôme arriva sous peu à la lisière Sud de la forêt. En s'approchant de la limite des sous-bois, l'adolescente aperçu un petit attroupement d'elfes qui gardaient un elfe qui tournait le dos à Ondine. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, la jeune fille le reconnut aussitôt :

\- Maglor ! s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant.

En quelques foulées, elle couvrit la distance qui les séparait et se jeta dans les bras de l'elfe, à la plus grande surprise de tous, et au plus grand désarroi d'Haldir qui resta figé à plusieurs mètres de là.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Soupira Ondine de soulagement. Je croyais que tu étais mort ou… que quelque chose de terrible t'étais arrivé… Ou alors que tu… Que tu…

\- Que je t'avais abandonné ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… avoua la jeune fille.

\- Sache quelque chose… Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner, Ondine. Jamais ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais…

\- Hum, hum… les coupa Haldir en se raclant la gorge. Je suis désolée d'interrompre des retrouvailles si émouvantes, mais le feänorion n'est pas le bienvenu ici…

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna et, faisant face à Haldir, s'interposa entre les deux elfes et demanda :

\- Pourquoi ne l'est-il pas ?

\- Cela remonte à bien longtemps…

\- Et alors ? Vous ne pouvez pas le pardonner ?

\- Ondine… fit Maglor posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

Main qu'elle ignora.

\- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort Ondine, expliqua Haldir, ennuyé. Il s'agit là d'un ordre de mes Seigneurs…

Sous la révélation, la jeune fille réfléchit un instant… Puis s'adoucissant comprenant que l'elfe ne faisait que son devoir, elle demanda :

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de les faire changer d'avis ?

\- Il est infime… Mais, peut-être le pourriez-vous… Hendor ? Raccompagne Ondine à Caras Galadhon, emmène la voir le Seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel.

\- Bien mon capitaine, répondit fermement l'intéressé. Veuillez me suivre… ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la jeune humaine.

Cette dernière fit quelques pas dans sa direction, puis arrivant au niveau d'Haldir, le regarda d'un air soucieux.

\- Il n'est pas en danger… Je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ici.

\- Merci _mellon nin_… répondit-elle en lui serrant une main entre ces paumes comme pour sceller un pacte.

Puis, en jetant un dernier regard à Maglor qui jetait un œil mauvais à Haldir, Ondine parti à la suite d'Hendor qui l'attendait non loin. L'elfe ramena la jeune fille à la cité des Galadhrims et l'emmena voir les Seigneurs comme elle l'avait demandé. Lorsque l'adolescente se présenta devant eux, Galadriel plissa les yeux et, sans demander au préalable la raison de cette visite surprise, annonça :

\- Vous venez à cause du fëanorion…

\- Je… Euh… En effet, répondit Ondine déstabilisée par cette entrée en matière.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes venu pour nous demander de l'accueillir en Lorien, reprit Celeborn sévèrement.

\- Oui, c'est cela, avoua l'adolescente sentant qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

\- En ce cas, vous perdez votre temps… Aucun de vos arguments ne nous fera changer d'avis, la coupa Celeborn imperturbable. Je suis désolé… ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

\- Bien… abandonna Ondine. Il ne peut donc même pas pénétrer dans la forêt ?

\- Non…

\- Absolument pas ?

\- Non !

\- Vous savez quoi ? S'énerva la jeune fille. Je ne suis en vie aujourd'hui que parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois ! Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est lui qui était emprisonné à Barad-Dur avec moi ! Et il ne m'a jamais abandonné ! Alors, si vous pensez que je vais le laisser pourrir seul dehors, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il reste, alors je partirai !

\- Votre colère est justifiée, mais il n'est pas avisé de quitter la forêt, d'autant plus que la mise à prix à votre encontre est encore en vigueur… la coupa Celeborn.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas avisé, mais je dois tout de même continuer de chercher votre fille puisqu'il s'agit là d'une demande de Dame Varda. Et, je doute la retrouver ici… répliqua Ondine un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Il n'est pas de notre devoir de décider si vous devait ou non reprendre votre route. Ce choix n'appartient qu'à vous et à vous seule. Si vous souhaitez partir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais sachez que vous trouverez toujours en ces lieux protection et repos, affirma solennellement Galadriel.

\- Merci…

\- Mais avant de partir, car je doute que vous ne restiez encore longtemps, nous souhaiterions vous offrir de quoi voyager.

Puis, avec un sourire mystérieux, la Dame invita d'un geste une elfe à s'approcher. Cette dernière, qu'Ondine reconnue comme étant Elhandra, celle qui s'était gentiment occupée d'elle pendant ses deux mois de présence, portait dans ses bras un petit tas de tissus. Elhandra déposa le tout sur une petite table, salua les Seigneurs de la cité et quitta les lieux.

Galadriel s'approcha de la table et dégagea délicatement une cape grise et argentée. Invitant la jeune fille à s'approcher, elle l'en drapa en lui disant doucement :

\- Nous n'habillons jamais les étrangers avec les couleurs de notre peuple. Voyez cela comme un cadeau. Vous n'êtes plus une étrangère, mais une amie de notre peuple.

Puis, elle prit une broche ouvragée en forme de feuille de mallorn et l'épingla à la cape, formant un fermoir. Le mallorn était un arbre qui poussait en Lorien et qui produisait de magnifiques feuilles. Puis, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Ondine, Galadriel ajouta :

\- Ce n'est jamais en vain que tombe les feuilles de la Lorien.

Puis, prenant un sac qui restait sur la table, elle le donna à la jeune fille avant de rejoindre son mari qui était resté silencieux, quelque peu en retrait. Il s'était fait si discret, que l'adolescente en avait presque oublié sa présence. Mais, ce dernier prit la parole :

\- Nous vous conseillons de rejoindre la vallée cachée d'Imladris. Vous pourriez peut-être y trouver les réponses que vous étiez venue chercher. Votre… ami, connait le chemin. Il saura vous guider dans les montagnes. Mais, faîtes attention… La route est dangereuse et…

La voix du Seigneur Celeborn se perdit pendant que la voix de Galadriel résonnait dans l'esprit d'Ondine :

_-_ _Votre route sera dangereuse est vous ne connaissez ni ne contrôlez le pouvoir suspendu à votre cou. Gardez-le caché aux yeux de tous, ne laissez personne le voir, qu'il soit ami ou ennemi. Aucun de nous ne sait ce qui est réellement possible avec les Cinq… Bonne route !_

_\- Merci…_ souffla Ondine.

Puis les sons extérieurs revinrent et la jeune fille pu entendre la fin du discours du Seigneur de la forêt.

\- Nous vous souhaitons bonne route ! _Berio le Eru !_ Qu'Eru vous protège !

Puis, les deux Seigneurs du Bois Doré saluèrent la jeune fille et cette dernière leur rendit leur salut avant de se retourner et de quitter les lieux. En sortant de l'immense _talan_, Ondine se rendit à son propre _talan_, celui des étoiles.

Une fois sur place, elle aperçue Elhandra en train d'attendre dans la chambre.

\- Oh ! fit la jeune fille surprise.

\- Bonjour… répondit l'elfe. Je voulais vous saluer avant votre départ.

\- Il est vrai qu'il est précipité et non prémédité… avoua l'adolescente penaude. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait !

\- Vous nous reviendrez ?

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira… Mais, j'espère qu'il me sera permis de revoir ces bois.

\- L'avenir sera peut-être clément… ajouta Elhandra les yeux dans le vague.

Puis, revenant à elle, l'elfe se retourna, ramassa un arc et un carquois posés sur un tabouret et les tendis à Ondine :

\- Voici un petit cadeau. Les routes sont dangereuses et vous aurez probablement besoin de vous défendre.

\- C'est si gentil… Je ne sais que dire… bégaya l'adolescente touchée par les présents qui lui étaient fait.

\- Ce n'est rien… répondit son interlocutrice amusée par la réaction de l'humaine. D'ailleurs, Haldir m'a confié ceci à vous remettre…

Et se penchant à nouveau, elle ramassa une ceinture auquel deux fourreaux pendaient. Les amenant à hauteur de visage, Elhandra expliqua :

\- Il s'agit d'une paire de dagues. D'après le capitaine, vous savez vous en servir.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de dire quoi que ce soit, l'elfe passa la ceinture autour de la taille d'Ondine en prenant soin de laisser les fourreaux facilement accessibles de part et d'autre de sa protégée. Enfin, elle passa le carquois dans le dos de l'adolescente et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour contempler son travail.

\- Un vraie guerrière, affirma-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bon, allez… Il ne faut pas tarder, si vous souhaitez partir avant la nuit, il faut que nous allions à la frontière ouest maintenant. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le chemin.

La remerciant, Ondine emboîta le pas d'Elhandra. En quittant la cité, la jeune fille se retourna et contempla une dernière les merveilles qu'elle contenait, avant de se retourner et de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Après une ou deux minutes de marche, un détail attira son attention.

\- Elhandra ?

\- Oui ?

\- Mon… ami est resté avec Haldir à la frontière sud.

\- Maglor et le reste du groupe se sont déplacés et nous attendent maintenant à la lisière ouest.

\- Oh… Vous êtes au courant pour…

\- Le fëanorion ? Tout le monde le sait maintenant. Les nouvelles vont vites dans la forêt. Il est quand même surprenant que, de toutes les créatures et êtres existants en Terre-Du-Milieu, vous soyez tombé sur le dernier descendant de la lignée de Fëanor. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit un coup de chance…

\- Qu'a-t-il fait pour que vous le refusiez dans la forêt ?

\- Lui et sa famille, ont perpétrés des massacres et ont mis le Beleriand à feu et à sang. Celui que vous avez rencontré est le dernier de sa famille.

Ondine écouta en silence l'explication de sa guide, se retenant de justesse de demander ce qu'était le Beleriand. En y repensant, Maglor lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un continent à l'ouest de la Terre-Du-Milieu maintenant englouti sous les mers. Puis, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers son ami, la jeune fille se demanda quelles horreurs il avait bien pu commettre pour provoquer un tel dégoût chez ses semblables rien qu'à la mention de son nom.

* * *

Maglor regarda Ondine s'éloigner en compagnie de l'elfe nommé Hendor. Mais alors qu'elle partait, elle s'arrêta dit quelque chose à Haldir, puis lui serra les mains très fort avant d'être engloutie par la forêt.

L'elfe jeta un regard venimeux au capitaine des gardes, alors que celui-ci revenait vers lui. Haldir ordonna alors aux combattants qui gardaient la fëanorion de le relâcher et de continuer leur ronde. Puis, se tournant vers Maglor il ajouta :

\- Je l'emmène à la lisière ouest, continuez vers l'est…

Et la patrouille s'en fut vers le soleil levant, pendant que les deux autres partaient dans la direction opposée.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Maglor ne cessait de se demander ce qu'avaient bien pu se dire Ondine et Haldir pour que la jeune fille lui prenne les mains comme pour le remercier. Et cette réaction le mettait hors de lui. De plus, il trouvait que le capitaine des gardes couvait un regard bien trop protecteur à son goût sur l'adolescente. Ainsi, lorsqu'Haldir se retourna pour lui demander pourquoi il gardait un air si mauvais, Maglor vit rouge et éclata :

\- Vous avez osé ME la prendre !

\- Mais qui donc, Ondine ? s'étonna l'elfe en mettant la main sur la garde de son épée.

\- Si je suis venu ici, ce n'était pas pour vous saluer ou pour me faire rejeter comme un chien ! Je suis venu ici, car JE lui ai dit de venir. Car sans moi, elle n'aurait JAMAIS vu la lisière de cette forêt. Et, vous avez osé vous l'accaparer !

\- Me l'accaparer ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne suis chargé que de la protéger, c'est tout…

\- Vous mentez ! J'ai vu votre regard lorsqu'elle vous a parlé ! J'ai vu son regard lorsque vous lui avez répondu… Vous voulez me la voler, c'est cela ?

\- Non ! se récria Haldir sans comprendre. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Je suis ici pour elle ! Et je ne vous laisserais pas me la voler ! Je ne pourrais survivre sans elle ! Elle est ma lumière dans l'obscurité et lorsqu'elle n'est plus là, je me sens vide. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Je ne suis rien sans elle, je suis…

\- Amoureux… compléta Haldir comprenant enfin la raison de l'énervement de Maglor. Vous avez trouvé votre âme-sœur…

\- Je… Euh… Oui, avoua Maglor. Je ne vous laisserez pas me la prendre ! ajouta-t-il agressif.

\- Vous pensez qu'Ondine est mon âme-sœur ? sourit Haldir.

\- Vos réactions n'en laisse point douter…

\- Dans ce cas, vous vous trompez lourdement. Il n'y a entre elle et moi qu'une relation de confiance. Elle n'est pas mon âme-sœur s'il s'agit là de votre peur…

\- Vraiment ? demanda Maglor s'adoucissant et se laissant même aller jusqu'à laisser une teinte d'espoir transparaître dans sa voix.

\- Oui… Ondine est juste une… très bonne amie, acheva Haldir mettant ainsi terme au débat.

C'est à cet instant que le fëanorion nota, qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés depuis longtemps à la lisière ouest, et que le capitaine des gardes scrutait les bois d'un air soucieux.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Maglor remarquant l'anxiété de l'elfe.

\- Ondine aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps.

\- Elle a probablement un retard… Tiens en parlant de l'Ent, on en voit la cime.

En effet, la jeune fille avait émergé d'entre les arbres et se rapprochait du binôme. Elle était accompagnée d'une elfe qui semblait la guider. En arrivant à hauteur de ses amis, Maglor nota qu'elle portait une cape de camouflage appartenant aux Galadhrims, ainsi qu'un arc et un carquois remplit de flèches. Pour compléter l'ensemble, un ceinturon auquel pendait deux courtes dagues, était noué autour de la taille de la jeune fille lui donnant l'air d'une guerrière.

\- Me revoilà ! lâcha-t-elle en souriant. Je vous ait manqué ?

\- Si vous souhaitez partir, il ne vous faut plus tarder. Par où comptez-vous passer ? demanda Haldir.

\- Cela dépend de notre destination, répliqua Maglor en jetant un regard entendu à l'adolescente.

\- Nous devons nous rendre à la vallée cachée…déclara la concernée sans broncher. D'après Dame Galadriel, tu connais le chemin… ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Maglor.

\- En effet…

Puis, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours s'attardant un instant sur les pics enneigés, il ajouta :

\- Nous passerons donc par le col de Caradhras.

\- Le col de Caradhras ? Par cette saison ? S'étonna l'elfe dont le nom était inconnu à Maglor.

\- Elhandra à raison… ajouta Haldir. Il fait encore froid, et la fonte des neiges risque de déclencher des avalanches.

\- C'est le chemin le plus court pour atteindre la vallée d'Imladris.

\- Il n'y a pas d'alternative ? demanda Ondine qui avait entendu parlé de ce col réputé dangereux. Il n'y a pas les mines de la Moria ?

\- Les serviteurs de l'Ennemi y rôdent encore. Vous n'atteindrez jamais le pont de Kazad-Dûm vivants, la coupa Elhandra.

\- Il reste encore la Trouée du Rohan, au Sud, proposa Haldir. Votre voyage serait plus long mais moins dangereux.

\- Il n'est pas question de passer par la Trouée… lâcha Maglor. Nous passerons par le col, fin de la discussion. Ne tardons plus, sinon le soleil risque de disparaître derrière les montagnes avant que nous ayons atteint les contreforts des Monts Brumeux.

\- Dans ce cas, n'oubliez pas ce sac, leur rappela Elhandra en tendant à Maglor le sac que les Seigneurs des Galadhrims avaient donné à Ondine. Il contient des couvertures, de l'eau et du _lembas._

\- Du pain de voyage ? réagit Ondine à la mention du mot elfique.

\- C'est un pain très nourrissant très utile lors de voyages tel que le vôtre. Une bouchée peut rassasier un homme adulte.

\- Ah oui… Quand même… ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher la jeune fille.

\- Il est temps… la coupa Maglor.

\- Et bien… Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, lui répondit Elhandra un petit sourire aux lèvres.

De son côté, Haldir se contenta d'un léger signe de tête.

Alors, l'adolescente quitta la protection du sous-bois et, marchant aux côtés de Maglor, se dirigea vers les Monts Brumeux et sa lointaine destination.

* * *

De son côté, Galadriel releva la tête de son Miroir avec un air soucieux. Celeborn debout en face d'elle, lui demanda :

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Rien de certain… Mais, ils courent un grave danger. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_C'est bon ? Je peux sortir sans me prendre une pluie de clous ?_

_Donc, oui voilà... Maglor est de retour..._

_En réalité, ce chapitre était censé arriver il y a... deux chapitres. Sauf que l'inspiration allant, le départ de la Lothlorien ne se fait que maintenant._

_Voilà..._

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_On se retrouve samedi prochain, à__ la prochaine !_


	20. Le col de Caradhras

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre !_

_Il est encore plus long que les précédents mais ce qui avait peut-être manqué à certains(es) d'entre vous revient..._

_Ce dont je parle ? __De l'action bien sûr ! Le titre doit vous faire imaginer un certains nombre de catastrophes... Non ?_

_Bon et bien, j'arrête avec le suspense !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Le col du Caradhras –**

**0o0o0o0**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Ondine et Maglor marchaient lorsque le soleil passa derrière les Monts Brumeux plongeant le paysage dans un manteau sombre annonçant la nuit. Dès cet instant, l'elfe se mit directement en quête d'un lieu sécurisé afin de passer la nuit. Cette dernière promettait d'être froide car de la buée sortait de la bouche des deux marcheurs et le vent, pourtant léger, les faisaient trembler de froid. Enfin, c'était plutôt Ondine qui avait froid. Ce n'était uniquement dû qu'à sa faible condition d'humaine, comme ne cessait de lui rabâcher Maglor. Ce rappel, pour le moins casse-pied, ne faisait qu'énerver de plus en plus la jeune fille qui répondait inlassablement à chaque remarque de l'elfe par un : « Tu crois que j'ai choisis d'avoir froid ? » exaspéré. Et à chaque fois, Maglor répliquait comme pour lui-même : « On pourrait se le demander… ». Mais, mis à part ce léger différend, le binôme avançait assez rapidement et avait déjà bien entamé la montée au col.

« Nous nous arrêterons ici cette nuit ! déclara Maglor en quittant le chemin pour s'aventurer dans une sorte de petite faille entre deux rochers.

\- Mais, c'est minuscule ! s'étonna Ondine.

\- Il s'agit du seul endroit un minimum confortable et au sec avant que la neige ne nous gèle les os, répliqua l'elfe avec véhémence. Si ça ne te va pas, je te laisse choisir le lieu de campement.

\- Non c'est bon… soupira la jeune fille en s'immisçant dans la faille.

Après quelques pas entre les deux rochers, ces derniers s'écartaient pour former une combe abritée couverte d'herbe. L'espace y était plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait au premier coup d'œil, et des pans rocheux protégeaient les côtés de l'espace.

\- Ce n'est pas si petit, hein ? lâcha Maglor taquin en rejoignant l'adolescente.

\- Oui. Ça va… répondit Ondine un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon… Il va nous falloir du bois mort pour faire du feu. Les nuits sont fraîches.

\- Oui chef… sourit la jeune fille en commençant à recueillir des branches qui traînaient par terre.

Une fois un tas de bois suffisamment élevé pour que Maglor ne fasse qu'une moue dubitative quant à la quantité. Ils allumèrent un feu de camps et grignotèrent un peu de _lembas_. Le goût était un mélange entre un biscuit sec et du pain non levé. Mais, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était très nourrissant et délicieux.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Ondine aborda alors le sujet que son compagnon de voyage avait délicatement évité durant tout le chemin :

\- Que t'est-il arrivé depuis la nuit où je suis partie pour le Bois Doré ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… répondit l'elfe évasif. Il ne m'est rien arrivé d'incroyable…

\- Tu as disparu pendant plus de deux mois, et je t'ai vu dans le Miroir de Galadriel… Tu semblais poursuivi par je ne sais quoi… Et ton épée était sur le point de se briser ! le coupa l'adolescente. Et là, tu reviens l'air de rien en disant qu'il ne s'est rien passé… Si tu crois que je vais me contenter d'un résumé pareil, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

La tirade de la jeune fille souffla Maglor, qui ronchonna contre l'entêtement des enfants, mais il accepta bon gré mal gré de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Tout a commencé, démarra-t-il…

\- Tu es obligé de commencer par cette formule ? le taquina Ondine.

\- Tu veux que je t'explique ce qui m'est arrivé ou non ?

\- Oui, pardon… Continue.

\- Lorsque tu es partie sur le dos d'Aldor, j'ai pris mon épée et j'ai attiré les orcs vers le Sud-Est, soit à l'opposé de ta destination. J'ai commencé par courir aussi bruyamment et rapidement que possible pour les attirer, et lorsqu'ils m'ont rattrapé, je les aient combattus. J'avoue que le combat n'a pas été aisé, mais aucun n'a réchappé au massacre.

A ces mots, la jeune fille fouilla dans le sac emporté de la Lorien et en sortit une couverture dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla avant de laisser Maglor continuer son histoire.

\- Une fois seul, j'ai empilé les cadavres et je les aient brûlés. Puis, je suis retourné au bosquet et j'ai ramassé le peu d'affaires que nous avions. Ensuite, j'ai beaucoup hésité entre te rejoindre et te laisser seule. J'ai finalement attendu le jour pour aller jeter un œil à la forêt. Le lendemain, lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé des traces de sang à l'entrée de la forêt et des traces d'orcs partant vers le sud. Je les aient donc suivies pendant plus d'une semaine. Mais, ils ont dû sentir ma présence car ils m'ont tendus une embuscade. Je n'en ait réchappé que de peu… Après cela, vu que je n'étais plus si loin de la Trouée du Rohan, j'ai eu pour idée de me rendre à la Vallée Cachée. Mais, en traversant la Trouée, je suis tombé sur une importante patrouille d'orcs qui empêchaient quiconque de traverser. Lorsqu'ils m'ont vu, ils m'ont reconnu car ils portaient sur eux les références de la mise à prix de ma tête. Il m'ont poursuivi et j'ai été forcé de fuir. Et ma fuite a duré plusieurs semaines, je ne sais combien de temps exactement. Ce qui m'a surpris a été leur ténacité… Ils n'ont jamais cessé de me poursuivre. J'ai été plusieurs fois obligé d'en combattre certains qui couraient plus vite que leurs congénères. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant en Rohan que je suis tombé sur une troupe de cavaliers qui les a tous massacrés jusqu'aux derniers. Ce qui m'a surprit à été que le nouveau roi Thengel menait le groupe.

\- C'est si surprenant ? demanda Ondine.

\- Les rois humains ne mènent presque jamais des excursions aux frontières. Des soldats ont généralement la charge de le faire.

\- Il en avait peut-être assez du poids de la charge qui lui incombait… suggéra la jeune fille en remuant une branche dans le feu afin de le raviver.

\- Il n'est sur le trône que depuis un an… Enfin, d'après les villageois du village que nous avons traversé, ajouta-t-il dubitatif. De fait, le roi menait la charge et m'a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie.

\- Et après ?

\- Il est reparti avec sa troupe et, j'ai décidé de retourner vers le Bois Doré.

\- Et c'est tout ? demanda l'adolescente surprise par la fin. Ça t'as pris deux mois ?!

\- Oui… Les distances que j'ai parcourues sont bien plus grandes qu'il ne semble. De plus, j'ai perdu quelques temps à chercher de quoi manger car les provisions que nous avions n'étaient pas faites pour tenir deux mois.

\- D'accord… accepta Ondine en baillant. Merci de me l'avoir raconté.

Sur ce, elle s'allongea près du feu et s'endormit. Non loin d'elle, Maglor sourit doucement et remit remonta la couverture de la jeune fille sur ses épaules pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Enfin, en gardant un œil sur elle, il parti faire un tour de garde. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était d'une clarté rare en cette saison et les étoiles illuminaient le ciel. L'elfe leva le regard vers les étoiles et murmura comme à l'attention de ces dernières :

\- Je sais que tu veilles sur elle… Alors, protège-la si je suis incapable de le faire.

Comme en réponse, une étoile scintilla un instant plus fort, plus tout revint à la normale.

Le lendemain, Ondine fut réveillé par Maglor alors qu'il ne faisait pas encore jour.

\- Il faut y aller, la route est longue et la neige fond en cette saison.

\- J'arrive.

Les deux amis rangèrent leurs affaires et reprirent leur ascension. Comme l'avait dit l'elfe la veille, il n'eurent pas marché une heure que la neige recouvrit tout et que le froid ne les saisissent de plus en plus les transformant en glaçons.

Ils peinèrent de longues heures dans la neige dont l'épaisseur ne faisait qu'augmenter. Heureusement, la neige était assez solide pour que ni Maglor ni Ondine ne s'enfoncent. Cette chance leur permit de ne pas perdre de temps, et ils atteignirent le sommet du col deux jours plus tard.

Vu d'en haut, il y avait tant de brouillard et la neige qui tombait était si drue qu'ils ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que quelques pas devant eux. Leur progression en fut alors ralentie, mais les deux aventuriers restaient positifs. Le col était passé, et techniquement le plus dur était fait.

En effet, plus ils descendaient, plus la neige se faisait fine, et plus la température augmentait. Lorsque le sommet enneigé fut loin derrière eux et qu'Ondine put enfin retirer la dernière couche de tissus qui l'enveloppait pendant toute la traversée, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque en rigolant :

\- Et toi qui redoutait une avalanche…

\- Il est extrêmement rare que la traversée du Caradhras soit aussi aisée.

\- Nous avons peut-être une bonne étoile qui veille sur nous… lui répondit l'adolescente en rigolant.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… soupira l'elfe pour lui-même.

Mais, Ondine l'entendit et réagit :

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'une _étoile_ nous a protégé de la montagne ?

\- Ton pendentif est bien lié à Varda non ? répliqua-t-il.

A ces mots, l'adolescente se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

\- Galadriel m'a conseillé de ne pas en parler. Les serviteurs de l'Ennemi sont imprévisibles et partout. Ils ne doivent pas savoir… souffla-t-elle en surveillant les alentours.

\- D'accord… Pas de panique. Tout va bien, il n'y a pas un rat dans les environs, s'excusa Maglor en éloignant la main de la jeune fille de sa bouche. Nous devrions continuer notre route, sauf si tu préfères attendre la nuit.

Rassurée, Ondine fit rapidement quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de l'elfe. Et se remit à marcher à ses côtés. Lorsque le soleil commença à descendre vers l'horizon, Maglor décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter et, comme à leur habitude ils posèrent leurs affaires, et gardant leurs armes, ils se séparèrent pour trouver du bois. Ils se trouvaient sur un surplombs et un bois poussait à quelques pas du campement.

En traversant les bois, la jeune fille ramassa une quantité de bois suffisante pour faire un bon feu qui tiendrait toute la nuit. Mais, alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de la forêt, des traces sur le sol attirèrent son attention. Posant son fardeau sur le sol, l'adolescente se pencha et étudia les marques laissées dans la boue. Si elle suivait ce que lui avait apprit Haldir, ces traces appartenaient à un orc et ne devaient pas dater de plus de quelques heures. Voir même moins…

Soudain attentive et alerte, Ondine releva la tête afin de prévenir Maglor, lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa droite la fit réagir. D'un seul coup, elle dégaina ses dagues et les plaça devant elle de manière à bloquer l'épée qui descendait sur elle, mortelle.

Le choc fut rude mais la jeune fille soutint le coup. D'un coup de pied, elle envoya rouler son assaillant plus loin, et se précipita sur le surplombs en appelant l'elfe à l'aide. Ce dernier jaillit des bois et rejoignit l'adolescente épée au poing.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ondine n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une troupe d'orcs armés jusqu'aux dents sortit à son tour de la forêt. A la vue des combattants, Maglor lâcha un juron si horrible qu'en d'autres circonstances la jeune fille l'aurait repris en rigolant. Mais la situation était grave et la vingtaine d'orcs qui leur faisait face n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur.

Lorsque ceux-ci se jetèrent sur le binôme, Ondine cessa de réfléchir et se jeta dans la mêlée. Comme de nombreuses fois auparavant ses dagues s'activèrent et l'adolescente devint une machine à tuer virevoltant entre les orcs les tuant un à un. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir son ami qui semblait s'en sortir parfaitement. Les premières minutes de combat furent aisés, mais au bout d'un temps plus court que d'accoutumé l'adolescente se sentie faiblir et elle commença à faire des erreurs. Une première blessure lui fut faite sur le flan droit, mais elle n'était que bénigne et la jeune fille ne la sentie presque pas.

Sentant qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la situation, Ondine se mit quelques temps à l'écarts afin de souffler. Il était clair que l'elfe et elle étaient fatigués par leur longue marche et les orcs étaient frais et étaient en supériorité numérique. Ne voulant pas laisser Maglor seul trop longtemps face aux cinq orcs restants, l'adolescente reprit ses esprits et se jeta à nouveau dans la mêlée. Elle n'eut pas donné quelques coups qu'une masse sombre arriva par son angle mort et une épée s'abattue sur elle. Ondine n'eut que le temps de pousser un cri de surprise avant qu'une lumière éclate partant du collier qu'elle portait et qu'elle ne se sente partir.

Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, la jeune fille se trouvait dans une ruelle vide. Elle était retournée sur Terre, et l'orc qui avait tenté de la tuer était resté en Terre-Du-Milieu. L'adolescente se détendit, elle était en sécurité. Mais l'image de Maglor en train de se battre lui revint en mémoire. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul !

Paniquée, Ondine mit la main sur le pendentif et pensa très fort à son ami. Sans succès…

\- Comme fonctionnes-tu ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Evidemment, le collier ne lui répondit pas. Énervée et stressée pour son ami, l'adolescente poussa un cri de rage.

\- Il va falloir que je trouve le moyen d'y retourner par moi-même… se dit-elle.

Rengainant ses dagues et cachant ses armes de son mieux sous sa cape, elle s'aventura dans la rue passante à laquelle la ruelle, dans laquelle elle était arrivée, était reliée. Ondine essaya de se faire le plus discrète, mais c'était assez complexe… Il lui était impossible de cacher son arc et son carquois rempli à ras-bord de flèches, et sa cape aux couleurs particulières attirait l'attention.

Heureusement pour elle, la jeune fille reconnaissait les lieux. Elle se situait à quelques rues de son ancien collège, et elle se mit en tête de rejoindre l'école.

En marchant, elle se rendit compte que techniquement elle avait disparue pendant presque un an et que des avis de recherches à son nom avaient dû être placardés. Pourtant, un détail attira l'attention d'Ondine. Alors qu'en Terre-Du-Milieu la nuit était sur le point de tomber, sur Terre il faisait encore grand jour et il ne devait être que le début de l'après-midi. En s'engouffrant dans une rue menant au collège, un courant d'air souffla faisant voler les cheveux de l'adolescente. Un peu plus loin, un passant qui tenait un journal le lisait tranquillement assis sur un banc au soleil. Ondine s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

\- Excusez-moi…

\- Oui, répondit le concerné levant le nez de son journal. Plissant les yeux en remarquant que la mineure qui lui parlait portait une cape et un arc.

\- S'agit-il du journal du jour ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pouvez-vous me donner la date du jour ?

\- Euh… Oui…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture et annonça :

\- Nous sommes le 30.

\- De quel mois ?

\- Nous sommes en mai…

\- Quelle année ? le pressa Ondine.

\- Mais 2019 voyons… D'où sortez-vous ? demanda l'homme.

\- Vous ne me croirez jamais… répondit la jeune fille en s'éloignant en courant.

Le passant regarda partir l'adolescente en se demandant de quelle planète elle avait bien pu tomber pour être accoutrée de la sorte, armée, et ignorante de l'année. Il replongea le nez dans son journal et tourna la page. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur une photo en noir et blanc accompagnée d'un titre imprimé en caractères gras : Ondine, jeune fille disparue depuis dix jours. Et quelques lignes plus loin dans l'article, il était stipulé que l'adolescente avait disparue suite à un accident, et que les dernières personnes à l'avoir vue avaient aperçu un homme habillé de noir la suivre. Depuis, il n'y avait plus eu un seul signe de vie de sa part. En regardant de plus près la photo qui accompagnait le texte, l'homme reconnu la jeune fille qui venait de lui parler.

Se levant d'un seul coup, il tourna la tête vers la direction que l'adolescente avait prise, mais elle n'était plus là. Soudain, une voix froide retentit dans son dos :

\- Auriez-vous vu passer une jeune fille habillée d'une cape et armée d'un arc ?

\- Oui, elle et partie par là… répondit-il en pointant du doigt la direction qu'Ondine avait emprunté. Vous la connaissez ? ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

Mais, en apercevant son interlocuteur sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Celui qui lui parlait était l'homme en noir décrit par l'article. Prit de panique, l'homme recula de quelques pas en disant :

\- Si vous lui cherche des ennuis, laissez-la tranquille.

\- C'est toujours pareil… Vous essayez d'être courageux mais tout ce à quoi vous servez, c'est de témoin, répliqua l'ombre noire qui lui faisait face. Et les témoins sont gênants.

Sans ne rien ajouter, il dégaina une épée et passa la lame en travers du corps de l'humain qui lui faisait face. L'homme bascula sur le côté, mort. Et sans un regard ni un mot, il retira son arme du corps de l'individu et reprit sa traque.

* * *

De son côté, Ondine continuait son chemin en se demandant comment presque un an dans un autre monde pouvait n'être qu'une poignée de jours ici. A force de se tourner la tête avec sa question, elle en vint à la conclusion que le temps ne devait pas s'écouler de la même façon dans un monde que dans un autre. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à la direction qu'elle prenait, et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

L'adolescente heurta une personne s'étourdissant à moitié. Sous le choc, Ondine fit quelques pas en arrière, mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et découvrit quelque chose qui la surprit. Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte, ses pas l'avait menée jusqu'à son ancien collège et elle venait tout juste de percuter sa professeure de français lorsqu'elle était en troisième. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de ramasser une pile de copies qui étaient tombées lors de l'impact.

Désolée, la jeune fille se pencha et ramassa une partie des feuilles qu'elle tendit à la prof en guise d'excuses. Celle-ci leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'Ondine, et de la surprise se lu dans ses yeux.

\- Ondine ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui, c'est moi… répondit l'adolescente gênée, en replaçant une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Mais… Tu as disparue depuis une dizaine de jours ! Comment ? Où étais-tu ? Tu es… armée ?

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer… Et vous ne me croirais jamais, répliqua la jeune fille ne voulant pas commencer à s'étendre sur le sujet sensible.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen pour moi de t'aider ?

\- D'une certaine façon, oui…

\- Comment ?

\- Si je vous le dis, il va falloir me croire et ne pas me prendre pour une folle. Je n'ai rien inventé…

Les yeux de son interlocutrice se plissèrent s'attendant à une révélation des plus surprenante.

\- Bon, pour faire simple j'ai involontairement basculé dans un autre monde, je me suis retrouvée emprisonnée pendant plus de six ou sept mois, puis je me suis échappée, je me suis rendue dans un village, mais j'ai du fuir… Ensuite je me suis rendue chez des elfes où j'ai découvert que j'étais censé trouver la fille disparue de leurs Seigneurs. Enfin, j'ai traversé un col enneigé et en redescendant on s'est fait attaqué par des orcs et je me suis retrouvée ici à nouveau. J'ai découvert que ce qui pour moi a été environ un an, n'a fait que dix jours pour vous, et je dois absolument retourner là-bas car mon ami y est en train de combattre et je ne veux pas le laisser seul…

Épuisée par sa tirade, l'adolescente reprit sa respiration en guettant les réactions de son ancienne prof. Celle-ci semblait choquée ou déstabilisée…

\- Je ne sais quoi penser…

\- C'est insensé, j'ai eu du mal à y croire moi-même. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que je suis en train de vous raconter, je n'ai que ma parole.

\- Je te crois… C'est juste…

\- Déstabilisant ? Totalement… Mais, il faut absolument que j'y retourne, et je ne peux pas demander à la police ou ils vont me prendre pour une folle. Que dois-je faire à votre avis ?

\- Déposer les armes et mourir comme tu aurais dû, il y a bientôt un an, répondit simplement une voix froide et glaciale qu'Ondine aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre.

Pour seule réponse, l'adolescente se figea puis, d'un seul geste fit glisser son arc le long de son épaule, attrapa une flèche dans son carquois, l'encocha et se retourna en le bandant, la pointe de la flèche dirigée vers le torse de l'homme en noir qui avait faillit la tuer un an plus tôt.

\- Si vous faîtes un pas de plus, cette flèche vous transpercera le torse, répliqua froidement Ondine.

\- Tu sais peut-être te battre maintenant, mais tu ne peux pas la protéger en même-temps… la prévint-il impassible. Tu ne peux me tuer…

\- Si, dans ce monde vous êtes aussi mortel que tous les êtres y vivant, lâcha la jeune fille hargneusement. La dernière fois, vous avez faillit me tuer, mais cette fois ce ne sera pas aussi facile.

Un silence accueillit sa mise en garde, pendant laquelle Ondine ne lâcha pas du regard son adversaire. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son assaillant, l'adolescente s'adressa à son ancienne prof qui était restée figée derrière elle dépassée par les événements.

\- Entrez dans le collège et mettez-vous en sécurité. Je me charge de lui…

Sans s'opposer, la professeur de français traversa le passage piéton qui les séparaient du collège et s'apprêta à pénétrer dans l'établissement. Mais, avant de rentrer dans l'accueil elle se retourna et annonça :

\- Je vais prévenir la police. Ils seront ici d'ici quelques minutes… Penses-tu pouvoir le battre ?

\- Personne n'a jamais réussi… eut-elle pour seule réponse avant que la jeune fille ne décoche sa flèche et qu'elle dégaine deux dagues.

Alors, la professeure pénétra dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, elle s'empara d'un téléphone et composa le numéro de la police. Un commissaire décrocha et à cria presque dans le combiné :

\- J'ai retrouvé Ondine… Elle est en danger, venez vite !

Elle n'entendit que quelques ordres jetés et une sirène de police se fit entendre. Mettant le haut-parleur et gardant le téléphone à porté de main, elle se jeta contre la vitre ayant peur pour son ancienne élève.

Cette dernière faisait preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas lorsqu'elle était élève. Et pourtant, il y avait de quoi avoir peur… Son assaillant venait de dégainer une épée couverte… de sang. Malgré la distance les séparant et la vitre coupant la plupart des sons, l'adulte vit clairement Ondine se crisper, puis se jeter sur son assaillant ses deux armes dans chaque main.

La suite se passa comme dans un film… Les deux combattants commencèrent à échanger des coups de plus en plus violents et complexes. Alors que la jeune fille semblait effectuer une danse mortelle aussi insaisissable que le vent, son adversaire semblait être une force de la nature. Il possédait une technique et une force sans équivalent et l'adolescente était régulièrement obligée de parer ou d'esquiver. Mais, on pouvait clairement voir qu'Ondine était fatiguée et que plusieurs blessures, qui n'étaient pas visibles au premier coup d'œil, réapparaissaient et se ré-ouvraient.

Au fur et à mesure du combat, les passants s'éloignaient ou appelaient la police. A un moment, Ondine força son adversaire à se rendre sur la route. Heureusement, cette rue n'était presque jamais fréquentée par des véhicules.

Soudain, une sirène de police se fit entendre et un fourgon accompagné de deux voitures déboulèrent dans la rue. Ils ne virent pas directement les combattants, car ils étaient cachés par deux voitures et se battaient sur une place de parking. Les deux voitures de police s'arrêtèrent et des policiers en sortirent armés, pistolets braqués devant eux. Le camion quant à lui ne s'arrêta pas, le chauffeur voulant probablement trouver une place pour se garer.

A cet instant, Ondine était dos à la route et en mauvaise posture. Et là, le drame… Comme dans une scène passée au ralentie, l'assaillant de la jeune fille donna un grand coup de pied à l'adolescente la faisant reculer de plusieurs pas sous l'impact. Celle-ci recula jusqu'au milieu de la route et le camion n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter. Ondine tourna la tête et vit le véhicule lui fonçant dessus sans possibilité d'arrêt. Elle tendit son bras dans une tentative désespérée pour se protéger, une lumière blanche jaillit de nulle part et lorsque cette dernière s'éteignit, à la place de la jeune fille il n'y avait plus rien. Juste une petite trace de brûlé sur le goudron.

* * *

Ondine sentit ses pieds toucher à nouveau le sol et, lorsque la lumière s'éteignit elle se retrouvait à nouveau sur le surplomb. En face d'elle, Maglor abattait le dernier orc. Retirant son épée du corps de l'orc, l'elfe leva les yeux et du soulagement se lu sur son visage. Mais ce visage souriant et victorieux disparu d'un seul coup et il cria :

\- Derrière toi !

Mais, il était trop tard… La jeune fille sentit l'acier d'une lame la transpercer et une pointe d'épée jaillie de son côté gauche. Un orc s'était immiscé dans son dos lorsqu'elle était revenue et l'avait empalé sur son arme.

La douleur vint aussitôt et submergea l'adolescente. Elle se sentit d'un seul coup faible et le moindre mouvement même respiratoire lui semblait être une tâche impossible. Son attention faiblit d'un seul coup et Ondine ne vit qu'à peine une flèche voler juste au-dessus de son oreille faisant voler ses cheveux. Un bruit mat dans le dos de la jeune fille lui fit savoir que la flèche avait atteint sa cible. L'épée plantée par derrière elle se retira et l'adolescente chuta sur les genoux en hurlant de douleur.

Alors que sa conscience s'étiolait, Ondine sentit des bras l'attraper et la voix de Maglor de plus en plus distante de rester éveillée. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Doucement, la jeune fille laissa les doigts glacés de l'inconscience l'emmener. La dernière image que l'adolescente vit fut le visage paniqué de Maglor. Puis, tout devint noir.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Bon là... C'est cuit... Je vais définitivement me faire tuer pour cette fin de chapitre._

_Je sais. Ça craint !_

_Mais pas de panique, ce n'est pas la fin de la fic et Ondine n'est pas encore morte._

_Bon, sur ce... A la prochaine !_


	21. Complications

_Bonjour !_

_Je publie ce chapitre un peu en avance (la veille de la date prévue) car le chapitre des Tribulations d'une plante verte prévu jeudi dernier n'est pas sorti pour des petites raisons d'emploi du temps. Du coup, le chapitre arrive un peu plus tôt. __Pour la suite des publications, dans cette fic les chapitres recommenceront à paraître le samedi et le mercredi pour les Tribulations d'une plante verte._

_Parenthèse fermée, revenons au chapitre concerné..._

_Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une chapitre beaucoup plus court que le précédent. Et dont le titre laisse supposer un certain nombre de choses..._

_Bon et bien..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Complications –**

**0o0o0o0**

Lorsque Maglor abattit le dernier orc, il fouilla du regard le paysage environnant à la recherche d'Ondine. Cette dernière s'était mystérieusement évaporée quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'un orc était sur le point de la tuer. Tournant la tête, un éclat lumineux attira son attention. Et lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, la jeune fille en sortie un peu désorientée. Soulagé, il lui fit un grand sourire pour le perdre immédiatement. Une ombre se dressait derrière l'adolescente ! Voulant la mettre en garde, il hurla :

« Derrière toi !

Mais il était trop tard, la lame de l'orc transperça la jeune fille l'empalant sur son épée. Les yeux d'Ondine s'agrandirent sous la surprise et ses genoux ployèrent. Paniqué, Maglor chercha désespérément de quoi aider l'adolescente. Son regard se porta sur un arc et une flèche qui traînaient par terre. S'en emparant, il encocha la flèche et tira. Le trait mortel partit, frôla l'oreille de la jeune fille et se planta dans l'œil de l'orc qui bascula vers l'arrière, mort. Dans sa chute, son épée glissa et se retira du corps d'Ondine qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un hurlement de douleur.

Lâchant l'arc désormais inutile, l'elfe se précipita sur la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras…

\- Ondine ? Reste éveillée !

Mais l'adolescente ne répondait pas. Ses yeux à peine entrouverts étaient fixés sur le visage de Maglor et seule la douleur transparaissait sur son visage. L'elfe essaya tant bien que mal de tenir l'adolescente éveillée en l'appelant inlassablement par son nom, mais rien n'y fit. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

\- Ondine ! Revient ! Ne meurt pas ! hurla-t-il paniqué secouant le corps inerte de son amie.

Mais cette dernière ne lui répondit pas. Seul sa poitrine se soulevait lentement par intervalles saccadés. Elle était en vie, mais à peine… Maglor souleva le pan de cape qui cachait le côté blessé de l'adolescente découvrant la blessure.

Cette dernière saignait abondamment entachant les habits de tissus. L'elfe déchira un morceau propre de sa tunique et l'appliqua sur la blessure afin d'endiguer le saignement. Mais, il eut beau changer inlassablement le pansement de fortune, le saignement ne s'arrêtait pas.

Maglor passa toute la nuit au chevet de l'adolescente espérant son réveil. Mais rien ne vint. Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent le campement, l'elfe se réveilla en sursaut. A force de veiller Ondine, il n'avait presque pas dormi et avait finit par s'assoupir. Paniqué et en colère contre lui-même pour cet instant de faiblesse, il se leva et se précipita au chevet de la jeune fille.

Mais cette dernière était toujours inerte. Maglor prit sa main dans la sienne, guettant la moindre réaction de la part de son amie. L'elfe resta quelques minutes à attendre, espérant quelque chose qu'il savait impossible. Puis, se ressaisissant il examina à nouveau la blessure d'Ondine et ce qu'il vit le fit grimacer. Au cours de la nuit, la blessure s'était infectée et suppurait. Une étrange couleur verdâtre voir noire courait sous la peau de la jeune fille autour de la blessure. A en croire l'état comateux anormal dans lequel l'adolescente était plongée et les marques visibles, il était clair que l'épée était empoisonnée.

L'elfe sut alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire… Il devait amener Ondine jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée. Il n'y aurait que là-bas où Elrond, le Seigneur de la cité, pourrait sauver la jeune humaine. Il se pencha alors et, soulevant l'adolescente il reprit sa route en marchant le plus vite qu'il lui était possible.

Maglor marcha pendant plusieurs jours sans ne rencontrer personne. Il ne s'autorisait que quelques pauses aux ruisseaux et rivières qu'il traversait afin de recharger les gourdes ou pour nettoyer la blessure d'Ondine. De son côté, l'état de l'adolescente ne s'améliorait pas et allait même en s'empirant. La tache noire s'entendait de plus en plus autour de la blessure qui avait finalement cessée de couler, et la jeune fille ne donnait toujours pas de signe de réveil.

Ce ne fut que lors d'une pause au cours de laquelle l'elfe s'autorisait une petite sieste, pour avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour continuer, que l'adolescente s'éveilla. Ce fut un appel à peine audible qui réveilla le fëanorion…

\- Maglor…

\- Ondine ! Tu es réveillée ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de crier, je ne suis pas sourde… fit-elle remarquer un petit sourire en coin en essayant de se relever.

Mais, elle eut à peine bougée qu'elle poussa un cri de douleur et se laissa retomber en remarquant :

\- La vache ! Ça fait super mal ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est la blessure que m'a fait l'orc ?

\- Oui… C'est cette blessure… répondit l'elfe évasif.

\- Ce n'est pas beau à voir ? soupira la jeune fille. Pourtant, je ne sens presque rien et je me sens même en forme. Si tu m'aides à me relever, je pourrais continuer à marcher avec toi.

\- Non… la coupa Maglor.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai déjà vu ça par le passé. Il y aura plusieurs moments où tu sembleras en bonne voie de guérison, et à chaque fois, le poison qui est en train de se répandre dans ton corps deviendra de plus en plus fort.

\- Et je rechuterai…

\- Ce sera de pire en pire, acheva l'elfe. Et le processus s'accélérera si tu bouges.

\- Génial… Tu n'as pas de bonnes nouvelles ? Ce n'est pas que c'est déprimant mais un peu quand même…

\- Nous ne sommes plus qu'à cinq jours de Fondcombe.

\- Cinq ? se récria Ondine en regrettant aussitôt son coup d'éclat lorsque son côté gauche la brûla.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi long que tu ne le crois. En plus, je te porterai tout du long et nous continuerons aussi la nuit. Tu verras, il y a de très beaux paysages sur le chemin… Nous arriverons par l'Est de la ville et…

L'elfe s'interrompit. A côté de lui, la jeune fille avait replongé dans l'inconscience et ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Attendrit et triste de se retrouver à nouveau seul, il se pencha vers l'adolescente et murmura :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment mon âme-sœur. Mais, que tu le sois ou pas, je suis incapable de t'abandonner… Je te porterais jusqu'en Aman si cela pouvait te sauver la vie. Alors, dis-toi que cinq jours de marches ne sont pas si énormes.

Replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'une des oreilles de l'adolescente, il se laissa aller à des idées folles. Puis, considérant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps. Il chargea à nouveau Ondine dans ses bras et reprit sa route.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, la jeune fille ne fut consciente que quelques minutes ce qui permit à Maglor de l'aider à boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Rien d'autre ne vint troubler le périple de l'elfe au travers du Rhovanion. L'elfe marcha même si vite que vers la fin du quatrième jour, il passa les portes de Fondcombe.

Par chance, il s'agissait d'un moment où Ondine était plus ou moins éveillée. Et même si le poison s'était rependu dans presque tout son corps, elle parvenait tout de même à garder ses yeux à peu près entrouverts. Lorsque Maglor s'engagea sur le pont de pierre qui menait à une place circulaire à l'entrée de la ville, il murmura à l'attention de la jeune fille :

\- Regardes ! Nous avons réussi, nous sommes à Fondcombe.

\- Super, put-elle seulement souffler à bout de force.

Le voyage avait sapé toutes les forces de la jeune humaine et le poison avait achevé le travail. Ainsi, lorsque le Seigneur de la cité arriva en haut des marches qui surplombaient l'esplanade, l'adolescente ne le vit pas venir trop concentrée à ne pas perdre une énième fois connaissance. Elrond descendit majestueusement les marches et vint se camper devant Maglor pour le saluer froidement :

\- _Père… _Que faites-vous ici ? Il me semblait avoir été clair… Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu.

Maglor planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur et lui répondit froidement :

\- Je ne viens que par nécessité. Et, je ne suis pas revenu simplement pour voir votre réaction… Dans ce cas, je m'y serais pris autrement…

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est judicieux de vous disputer ? Souffla Ondine coupant les deux elfes. S'en est presque ridicule… ajouta-t-elle avant de tousser fortement.

Se faisant, elle avait placé sa main devant sa bouche et quand elle la retira, elle était couverte de sang.

\- Oh non… souffla-t-elle avant que sa vue ne bascule à nouveau et qu'elle manqua de perdre connaissance.

\- Ondine ! s'écria Maglor en sentant la jeune fille se recroqueviller dans ses bras.

Elrond se précipita et attrapa le poignet de l'adolescente à la recherche de son pouls. Celui-ci était faible et irrégulier… Le guérisseur jeta un œil à la blessure de la jeune humaine et grimaça. Puis, il se retourna et donna quelques ordres en Sindarin à deux elfes qui étaient restés en arrière. Enfin, s'adressant à Maglor, il affirma :

\- Nous reprendrons notre discussion plus tard, il nous faut tout d'abord stopper le poison, ou elle ne passera pas la nuit.

Et guidant Maglor dans la ville, il s'en fut laissant le soin à son interlocuteur de le suivre.

* * *

Ondine n'avait été qu'à peine consciente du trajet. En de rares occasions où elle était sortie du coma, c'était la plupart de temps lorsque Maglor la portait. Elle avait parfois réussie à entrouvrir ses yeux, mais l'elfe ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était trop concentré sur le chemin à parcourir… Ainsi, lorsqu'Elrond demanda au fëanorion de le suivre, la jeune fille était à peine consciente. Garder les yeux ouverts était même passé au-dessus de ses forces. Soudain, dans le brouillard de la douleur qui l'enveloppait, elle sentit qu'on la déposait sur un matelas et qu'on appliquait quelque chose sur sa blessure. Dès que le contact avec la blessure se fit, l'adolescente hurla de douleur. Puis, ce fut à nouveau le noir.

* * *

\- Allongez-la ici, ordonna Elrond en indiquant un matelas.

Maglor s'exécuta et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Vous allez devoir sortir… ajouta le semi-elfe.

\- Il n'en est pas question !

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, c'est un ordre !

N'ayant pas d'arguments pour rester, le fëanorion jeta un dernier regard à Ondine, puis quitta la pièce. Elrond se tourna vers la jeune fille et, prenant de _l'athelas_ il appliqua la plante curative sur la blessure de l'adolescente en psalmodiant une prière de guérison. A peine eut-il commencé que la jeune humaine hurla de douleur et sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience. Son réveil ne dépendait maintenant plus que de sa capacité à soigner la blessure de l'adolescente.

L'elfe passa toute la nuit et le jour suivant à soigner Ondine, sans succès. Il y avait comme un blocage qui se faisait dès qu'il tentait de retirer le poison qui courait dans les veines de la jeune fille. Et ce blocage lui était horriblement familier. C'était exactement ce genre de problèmes qu'il avait dû combattre lorsqu'il avait essayé de soigner sa bien-aimée, Celebrian. La blessure n'avait pas été aussi grave, mais un poison inconnu et semblant incurable avait aussi été présent.

De fatigue et de désespoir, Elrond se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il avait tout essayé, toutes les plantes, les cataplasmes… Tout. Mais rien n'avait pu stopper le poison… La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire avait été d'enrayer la propagation de la toxine, mais il était tellement répandu dans le corps de la jeune fille que cela ne servait qu'à retarder le moment fatidique où le poison atteindrait le cœur ou le cerveau de l'adolescente causant des dégâts irréparables, et la mort. Se relevant, le Seigneur de la cité se rendit à la fenêtre de la chambre et regarda au-dehors cherchant dans sa mémoire un quelconque remède qu'il n'aurait pas essayé. Mais, rien ne venait… Soudain, au creux de son esprit, une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps lui dit :

\- _Il y a une chose que vous oubliez sans cesse…_

_\- Dame Galadriel ?_

_\- C'est moi qui vous ait envoyé cette jeune fille._

_\- Elle a été blessée gravement durant le trajet et il m'est impossible de la guérir. C'est au-dessus de mes compétences._

Un court silence accueilli sa réponse…

_-_ _Dans ce cas, il va vous falloir demander de l'aide…_

_\- A qui ? _l'interrogea Elrond. _Je ne connais personne dans les environs qui ait des talents pour la guérison._

Il y eu un nouveau silence comme si son interlocutrice télépathique soupirait de désespoir. Puis, la voix de la Dame des Galadhrims revint :

_-_ _Demandez de l'aide à Ondine…_

_\- Mais… Elle est inconsciente !_

_\- Son esprit l'est peut-être mais pas le pouvoir renfermé dans le collier qu'elle porte…_

_\- Un… collier ? _s'étonna l'elfe.

La mention très précise de cet objet lui ramenait des souvenirs en tête.

-_ Vérifiez par vous-même…_

Elrond retourna au chevet de la jeune fille et dégagea le cou d'Ondine. Comme l'avait dit Galadriel, un collier y était accroché et brillait doucement dans la pénombre du soleil couchant.

\- _Comment est-ce possible ? Il me semblait que les Cinq avaient disparus avec Elaiano…_

_\- Celui-là nous est revenu…_

_\- Comment ?_

_\- Là n'est pas le sujet. La réponse est cachée quelque part dans les souvenirs manquants de cette jeune humaine. Mais, si nous souhaitons obtenir des réponses, il vous faut d'abord la sauver. Vous savez toujours faire une liaison ?_

_\- Je ne l'ait jamais pratiqué, mais je connais la théorie._

_\- Alors, je vous laisse,_ souffla la voix de Galadriel. »

Puis, son esprit se retira laissant le semi-elfe seul face à l'adolescente. D'abord hésitant, Elrond n'osa pas tout de suite tenter cette fameuse _liaison_. Puis, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, l'elfe posa sa main droite sur le collier que portait la jeune fille et sa main gauche sur le cœur de sa patiente, et entama le processus de guérison.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Je vous avez prévenu qu'il serait un peu plus court..._

_Mais bon... J'aime le suspense !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !_

_A la prochaine !_


	22. Noir

Bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre au titre un peu sombre et pas très recherché... J'avoue.

Bref ! Vous verrez bien pourquoi...

Bonne lecture !

**0o0o0o0**

– **Noir –**

**0o0o0o0**

Tout était noir. Noir et froid. Noir et… Non… Il y avait de la lumière. Ce n'était qu'une infime lueur qui grandissait de seconde en seconde, emplissant l'espace et l'esprit d'Ondine. La douleur et la fatigue l'avaient quittée, et tout semblait calme et apaisé.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit un instant. Lorsqu'elle recouvrit la vue, elle était allongée dans un lit, dans un lieu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Doucement, l'adolescente se releva et s'assit au bord du lit. Étrangement, sa blessure ne lui faisait plus mal. Baissant les yeux sur son côté, elle se redit compte qu'elle portait une tunique blanche très légère. Relevant le tissus, elle eut beau scruter sa peau, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace ni même cicatrice de la blessure.

Surprise, l'adolescente laissa le tissu retomber et se leva. Sa tête lui tourna un peu mais, elle put tenir debout sans trop d'efforts. Faisant quelques pas, Ondine aperçue une robe proprement pliée sur une chaise à côté de la porte. La jeune fille l'enfila et sortit de la pièce. Au dehors, un couloir ouvrait sur l'extérieur. L'adolescente s'avança dans le couloir et se rendit jusqu'à un balcon. Ce dernier offrait une vue incroyable sur la cité, et l'adolescente resta le souffle coupé face à ce qu'elle vit.

La cité se trouvait dans une vallée nichée au creux des montagnes. Au loin, le soleil s'élevait au-dessus des sommets enneigés baignant la ville dans une douce lueur matinale. Une impression de sérénité se faisait ressentir dans l'atmosphère et l'ambiance environnante. Un peu plus bas dans la vallée, des ruisseaux couraient descendant des montagnes et se mêlaient à une rivière qui poursuivait sa route vers l'ouest. Par-dessus chaque ruisseau, un pont de pierre était jeté permettant de le traverser. Et de part et d'autre de chaque pont, deux statues étaient dressées surplombant les passants. Ensuite, des chemins dallés se déroulaient laissant un libre-accès à la cité. Cette dernière était composée de multiples maisons comme connectées entre elles, formant un ensemble qui donnait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule et unique maison. C'était peut-être même le cas… Tout était sculpté avec finesse et délicatesse. De multiples torsades et arabesques s'enroulaient autour de colonnes formant comme une décoration végétale.

En chaque endroit qu'Ondine pouvait voir et en chaque lieu, tout lui rappelait le style elfique qu'elle avait découvert en Lorien. La jeune fille était si éberluée devant le paysage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, qu'elle n'entendit ni ne vit arriver un elfe derrière elle. Ce dernier vint s'accouder à la rambarde à gauche de l'adolescente la surprenant.

\- Vous êtes enfin debout et éveillée… Nous désespérions vous voir émerger du coma.

\- Je me porte très bien, merci… souffla Ondine. Et il me semble que c'est vous que je doive remercier, ajouta-t-elle avisant le diadème discret que portait son interlocuteur.

\- En effet, c'est moi qui vous ait soigné… Et cela ne m'a pas été facile, votre blessure était très grave. Mais, j'en oublie de me présenter. Je suis…

\- Elrond, le Seigneur de Fondcombe. Je suis au courant, le coupa Ondine.

\- Vous êtes pleine de surprises, jeune fille, répondit-il surpris.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises… répliqua la concernée un petit sourire en coin.

Interrogateur, l'elfe leva un sourcil mais ne posa pas de question. Il ne se contenta que d'un : « Je n'en doute pas » qui semblait plus destiné à lui-même qu'à Ondine. Puis, il se retourna vers l'adolescente et lui dit :

\- Un ami à vous tarde de vous voir debout. Je pense qu'il serait malavisé de le faire attendre plus longtemps…

Puis, avec un petit sourire en coin, il fit demi-tour invitant l'adolescente à le suivre, et s'engagea dans un escalier qui descendait dans un jardin. Arrivé en bas, il tourna vers la droite et se dirigea vers un arbre en fleurs sous lequel attendait… Maglor.

En voyant Ondine, se dernier couru et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et soupirant :

\- Tu es réveillée ! Nous avons cru que tu allais mourir, tu es restée inconsciente plus d'une semaine !

\- Ne me serre pas autant si tu ne veux pas que je m'évanouisse à nouveau… hoqueta l'adolescente.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en relâchant son amie qui reprit plus sérieusement.

\- J'ai été inconsciente plus d'une semaine ?

\- Huit jours pour être exact, répondit Elrond qui était resté en retrait même si un léger sourire amusé lui éclairait le visage.

\- Le Seigneur Elrond est resté deux jours à ton chevet. En sortant de la salle dans laquelle il te soignait, il était exténué mais il a annoncé que tu survivrais.

Un toussotement se fit entendre coupant court à l'explication empressée de Maglor.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, le coupa Elrond avec un regard entendu à l'attention du fëanorion. Ondine doit d'abord se reposer. Arwen va vous raccompagner à votre chambre. Il ne faudrait pas que le poison refasse surface.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas complètement retiré ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Il reste quelques traces que votre organisme aura bientôt complètement évacué, expliqua-t-il un peu trop rapidement au goût de la principale concernée.

\- Je comprends, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Puis rejoignant une elfe qui semblait l'attendre non loin, elle s'éloigna des deux elfes qui semblait avoir une importante discussion à mener. Discussion à laquelle elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Ondine suivit donc l'elfe nommée Arwen jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois sur place, elle la remercia et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-elle à l'attention de l'elfe.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis là, répondit calmement Arwen.

\- Juste une question… hésita Ondine en faisant glisser ses doigt sur le tissus du matelas. A-t-il été si difficile de me guérir ?

L'elfe vint s'asseoir à côté de l'humaine, hésitant à lui répondre.

\- S'il vous plaît… la supplia la jeune fille.

\- Comme vous l'a dit le fëanorion, mon père est resté deux jours à votre chevet…

\- Le Seigneur Elrond est votre père ?

\- Oui… confirma Arwen avant de reprendre son explication. Lorsqu'il est ressorti de la pièce, il tenait à peine debout et vous dormiez calmement. Mon père n'a pas donné d'explication quant à ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux jours.

\- Vous ne savez donc rien ?

\- Une chose seulement. A la fin du premier soir, alors que le soleil se couchait, j'ai aperçu une vive lueur qui a éclatée dans la chambre où vous étiez. Et, lorsque j'ai interrogé mon père à ce sujet, il a évité toutes mes questions et la seule chose qu'il ma dit et qu'il a dû pratiquer une _liaison._

\- Une _liaison_ ? s'interrogea Ondine. J'imagine que vous ne savez pas de quoi il retourne…

\- Non.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit… la remercia la jeune fille.

\- Je n'ai fait que répondre à votre question… Je vais vous laisser, un repas est organisé par le Seigneur Elrond ce soir. Vous y êtes invitée.

\- Où cela ?

\- Je vous y guiderait…

\- Merci !

Arwen salua Ondine et s'en alla. L'adolescente se laissa tomber sur le dos et les yeux dirigés vers le plafond, elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Cette histoire de _liaison_ était bien mystérieuse… Mais bon, tout était mystérieux dans sa vie. Tous semblaient croire qu'elle avait rencontré Elaiano et que cette dernière lui avait donné son collier, ce qui aurait potentiellement provoqué la perte de ses souvenirs. Il y avait aussi des choses qu'elle savait faire, ou des connaissances qu'elle possédait sans savoir comment ni d'où… Alors, le secret que gardait le Seigneur de la cité, autour de ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre alors qu'il tentait de la guérir, n'était qu'un détail dans la vie de l'adolescente. La jeune fille passa le reste de la journée allongée sur le lit à osciller entre sommeil réparateur et réflexions complexes cherchant à mettre de la logique dans ce qui lui arrivait.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Arwen vint la chercher pour le dîner, Ondine fut ravie de se trouver une autre occupation et laissa l'elfe l'aider à se préparer. Cette dernière lui avait apporté une robe avec un col un peu plus dégagé et dans les tons bleus et blancs. Une fois en tenue, Arwen fit asseoir la jeune fille sur un tabouret devant un miroir et entreprit de la coiffer. Alors que l'elfe s'appliquer à démêler les cheveux emmêlés de l'adolescente, Ondine nota un détail qui l'alarma.

\- Arwen ? Mon collier… Il est devenu noir !

\- Il ne l'était pas déjà avant ?

\- Non, il était blanc ou argenté selon la lumière. Et là, il est d'un noir d'encre.

\- Il faudra demander à mon père… répondit-elle très calmement avant d'ajouter. J'ai terminé. Vous êtes prête !

\- Merci Arwen.

\- Je vais maintenant vous guider jusqu'à la salle où nous partagerons le repas.

Ondine le remercia d'un signe de tête et suivit sa guide dans la cité. Le chemin ne fut pas long et elles arrivèrent rapidement sur un grand balcon, où une table prévue pour une bonne dizaine de personnes, avait été dressée. Une poignée de dignitaires discutaient par petits groupes autour de la table. Sans prendre le temps de demander son avis à l'adolescente, Arwen guida cette dernière jusqu'au Seigneur Elrond qui était en grande discussion avec un autre elfe et Maglor. Voyant arriver Ondine, il la salua en disant :

\- Vous êtes venue ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolée.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. Venez, commençons.

Et Elrond s'assit. Ce fut comme une signal et tous les dignitaires s'assirent ne laissant qu'une place de libre qu'Ondine se dépêcha de rejoindre le siège et de s'y asseoir. Elle se trouva donc assise entre l'elfe avec qui parlait Elrond quelques instants plus tôt, et un elfe qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Sur sa gauche, celui qui discutait avec le Seigneur de la cité tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et se présenta :

\- Mon nom est Glorfindel. Et vous devez être Ondine.

\- En effet…

\- Vous venez donc d'un autre monde ?

\- C'est le cas, répondit l'adolescente en se disant que c'était Maglor qui avait dû lâcher le morceau.

\- Ce monde est-il très différent du nôtre ?

\- En bien des points…

\- Éclairez-moi !

Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas réchapper à un interrogatoire complet, l'adolescente se lança dans quelques explications qu'elle espérait suffisantes.

\- Il y a beaucoup moins d'espaces naturels et nous vivants dans de grandes villes avec des immeubles.

\- Des immeubles ?

\- Des grandes tours si vous préférez…

\- Fascinant…

\- De là d'où je viens les elfes, les nains et les orcs ne sont que des mythes et n'existent pas.

L'expression choquée que prit l'elfe fit éclater de rire l'adolescente.

\- Et les Ents, les Hobbits, les Maiar, existent-ils ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh… Non, répondit Ondine ne sachant pas trop de quoi il parlait.

Elle avait déjà entendu Maglor parler des Hobbits. C'étaient des hommes de petites tailles, qui n'étaient pas plus grands que des enfants. Les Maiar étaient des êtres au service des Valar et il n'en existait que très peu en Terre-du-Milieu. Les Ents étaient par contre inconnus à la jeune fille, ce qui la poussa à poser la question. Son interlocuteur en fut intrigué et commença à se répandre en longues explications interminables dans lesquels il expliquait toute la généalogie des Ents ou arbres vivants comme il les appelaient. Ondine n'écouta donc que d'une oreille distraite ses explications en désespérant qu'elles se terminent. Jamais elle n'était tombée sur un elfe aussi bavard. Voyant son air lassé, le voisin de droite de l'adolescente lui glissa :

\- Il n'est pas aussi volubile habituellement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il doit être intrigué par votre présence. Nous le sommes tous d'ailleurs…

\- En quoi ma présence est-elle étrange ? se risqua à demander Ondine.

\- Je n'irai pas dire que votre arrivée ait été discrète. Et beaucoup d'entre nous ont été surpris que le Seigneur Elrond ait accepté le fëanorion dans la cité.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Votre ami est le père adoptif du Seigneur Elrond…

Avec cette révélation, l'esprit de la jeune fille revint quelques temps en arrière. Elle se rappela brièvement que dans son état comateux à son arrivée à Fondcombe, elle avait entendue Elrond appeler Maglor, "père". Dans le brouillard de ses souvenirs, Ondine entendit son voisin s'adresser à un Glorfindel en lui demandant de lui passer un saladier.

Revenant à elle, l'adolescente vit que Glorfindel était encore occupé à parler tout seul et attrapa le saladier avant de le tendre à son voisin. Ce dernier regarda la jeune fille d'un air surpris mais prit quand même le saladier. Et le repas se poursuivit.

Un peu plus tard au cours du dîner, l'adolescente se mit à sentir des élancements intermittent au niveau de son cou. Par réflexe, elle porta la main à son collier et comprit que les petites piques de douleur venait de celui-ci. Se demandant si les picots de douleurs étaient lié à la nouvelle couleur du pendentif, l'adolescente frotta fortement le pendentif espérant arrêter l'effet, mais rien n'y fit. Ondine jeta un regard autour d'elle afin de vérifier que personne n'avait noté son trouble, et elle remarqua que Elrond, qui était assis en bout de table à quelques sièges de l'adolescente, ne cessait de triturer un anneau bleuté qu'il portait au doigt. Le plus étonnant était qu'à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, une pique de douleur se déclenchait à partir du collier que portait la jeune fille.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à l'adolescente pour faire le lien entre l'anneau qu'avait l'elfe, son collier et l'anneau que portait Galadriel. Il devait sans aucun doute s'agir d'un autre des anneaux des elfes. Mais, même si à chaque fois que l'elfe touchait son anneau, cela faisait écho chez Ondine, l'adolescente préféra l'ignorer. La mise en garde de la Dame des Galadhrims lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire… Elle ne devait pas parler de ces anneaux, et si elle le faisait, cela devait être uniquement avec l'accord de son gardien. Et l'adolescente fit semblant que tout allait bien et poursuivit sa discussion avec Glorfindel qui avait fini son monologue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et l'adolescente apprit que l'elfe était mort pendant le Premier Age en combattant un Balrog, un démon de feu ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Mais, Mandos le Valar des morts l'avait finalement renvoyé en Terre-du-Milieu et l'elfe était depuis resté à Fondcombe. Ils rirent lorsque l'adolescente essaya sans succès de deviner l'âge de son interlocuteur. Lui-même l'ignorait. Leur discussion était si intéressante qu'Ondine ne vit presque pas passer le repas. Ce ne fut que lorsque arriva le dessert, qu'elle découvrit qu'elle avait discuté pendant presque tout le repas avec Glorfindel. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là de la soirée où ce qui aurait pu arriver bien plus tôt arriva.

Tous les convives étaient en train de se servir parmi les différents mets qui étaient disposés sur la table, et Ondine aperçue un plateau avec des gâteaux ressemblants fortement à des cookies, à l'autre bout de la table et l'elfe le plus proche du plateau était en grande discussion en Sindarin avec son voisin. Un peu gênée, l'adolescente les interrompit le plus poliment possible et demanda à l'elfe de lui passer le plateau. Ce dernier se figea à dévisagea la jeune fille étrangement. Ondine commença par se demander si elle l'avait s'y était mal prit, lorsqu'elle nota que plus personne ne parlait autour de la table et que tous la regardait surprit. Tous, sauf Maglor qui affichait un visage désespéré.

La jeune fille s'empourpra devant tant d'attention, d'autant plus qu'elle n'en comprenait pas l'origine. Elle n'avait fait que demander à quelqu'un de lui passer un plat. Soudain, elle comprit. Juste avant de lui demander, elle l'avait entendu parler en Sindarin. Et, à en juger par la réaction de Maglor et de tous les convives, c'était dans cette langue qu'elle venait de s'exprimer. Ondine ne fut donc presque pas surprise lorsqu'Elrond se tourna vers elle pour lui demander :

\- Parlez-vous notre langue ou avez-vous juste demandé à un de vos voisins comment formuler votre question ?

\- Je… euh… Je la parle.

Sa réponse eut pour l'effet de provoquer une vague de murmures dubitatifs dans l'assistance. Comme en écho à la surprise des dignitaires, le Seigneur Elrond posa tout simplement la question :

\- _Manen_ _?_ Comment ?

\- _Im avista !_ Je ne sais pas ! répondit simplement Ondine coupant ainsi court à toute suspicion.

Repassant en langage commun, Elrond inclina légèrement la tête et indiqua à tous que le repas était fini. Et alors que tous quittaient la table, tout en dévisageant l'adolescente, la jeune fille partie rejoindre Maglor qui s'était levé et l'attendait non loin. En le rejoignant, l'elfe lui sourit et ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une pique à l'humaine :

\- Pourquoi fallait-il que tu te trompes de langue ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne me contrôle pas… Je ne sens que très rarement la différence entre les deux !

\- Je vois ça… répliqua-t-il son sourire s'élargissant.

L'adolescente mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il venait en venir...

\- Comment as-tu osé ! Tu étais en train de ma parler en Sindarin non ?

\- En effet…

\- Je me suis fait suffisamment remarquée comme ça… Tu n'es pas obligé d'en rajouter une couche pour me… Ah !

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de douleur, en agrippant la pendentif qui pendait à son cou. Maglor posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente afin de la réconforter pendant que celle-ci soufflait pour chasser la douleur.

\- C'est ta blessure ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non… Mais, il va falloir que le Seigneur Elrond arrête sinon je vais devenir folle.

\- Que… pardon ? s'étonna Maglor en se retournant pour chercher le Seigneur de la cité du regard.

Le remarquant non loin, il laissa Ondine un instant seule et partit le chercher. Lorsqu'il l'interrompit pour lui dire qu'il y avait un problème avec l'adolescente, le visage de l'elfe se fit grave et il rejoignit Ondine qui avait récupéré.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Depuis que je me suis réveillée, j'ai remarqué que mon collier était devenu noir… Savez-vous pourquoi ?

A cette mention, Elrond sembla embarrassé et porta sa main gauche à sa main droite et plaça son pouce au-dessus de son anneau. Ondine comprit son réflexe un peu trop tard et s'écria la main tendue dans l'espoir de l'arrêter :

\- N'y touchez pas !

Son cri se termina dans un cri de douleur étouffé, pendant qu'elle agrippait son collier qui s'était mis à la brûler dès qu'Elrond avait touché son anneau. Surprit, ce dernier retira vivement sa main dans l'anneau et la douleur de la jeune fille cessa. Cette dernière reprit son souffle lentement sans pour autant lâcher le pendentif.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'énerva Maglor, paniqué par l'état étrange d'Ondine.

Mais ni Elrond, ni l'adolescente ne lui répondit. Ils se contentaient de se regarder dans les yeux. La jeune humaine avait toujours la main sur son pendentif, et après un instant, elle baissa la yeux et fixa alternativement l'anneau que portait Elrond, et son propriétaire. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, cacha en partie sa main dans les plis de son vêtements et apporta une explication au fëanorion impatient.

\- Ondine et moi avons à discuter. Est-il possible que vous nus laissiez seul avec elle ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Maglor.

Ce dernier jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui lui fit un signe de tête apaisant pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien.

\- Je vous laisse… accepta-t-il alors. A demain, Ondine.

\- A demain…

Puis l'elfe partit laissant l'adolescente seule avec Elrond. Le Seigneur de la cité attendit d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les parages avant de dire :

\- Je crois que vous me devez des explications…

\- Et vous de même, répliqua Ondine.

\- En effet… »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et le retour du suspense !_

_Je laisserai donc la discussion entre Elrond et Ondine pour le prochain chapitre ! Et cela apportera peut-être quelques réponses ! Qui sait..._

_J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé, et à la prochaine !_


	23. Discussion sur le balcon

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent qui tombe pile pour le début des vacances de Noël... Enfin !_

_Bref, ce chapitre va **peut-être** apporter des réponses à de multiples questions que vous avez soulevé... (Je souligne l'importance primordiale du : peut-être)_

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes_

_Une bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Discussion sur le balcon –**

**0o0o0o0**

Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus personnes dans les environs, Elrond se tourna vers Ondine et lui demanda :

« Depuis combien de temps votre collier vous pose-t-il des problèmes ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait un problème. C'est plutôt une… commença la jeune fille avant de s'interrompre devant le regard étrange que lui lançait son interlocuteur. Depuis le repas… avoua-t-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il exactement ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque vous touchiez votre… anneau, cela déclenchait un picotement assez douloureux depuis mon collier. C'est un peu comme si mon collier et votre anneau étaient… connectés.

A peine l'adolescente eut-elle prononcée ces mots que le Seigneur de la cité, soupira avant de s'accouder à une rambarde surplombant une rivière qui courait dans le creux de la vallée. Intriguée et ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bien pu déclencher une telle réaction de la part de l'elfe, Ondine le rejoignit et s'appuya contre la rambarde attendant que l'immortel dise quelque chose, ce qui ne fut pas long.

Après quelques minutes à regarder un oiseau voleter de branche en branche en pépiant gaiement, Elrond soupira à nouveau et reprit la parole :

\- Je vous dois quelques explications… C'est en grande partie de ma faute si votre pendentif, qui est l'un des Cinq comme vous devez déjà le savoir, est devenu aussi noir que les ténèbres.

Ondine voulu lui répondre, mais l'elfe leva une main lui intimant le silence.

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

La jeune fille acquiesça et dirigea toute son attention sur les paroles de l'elfe.

\- Lorsque Maglor vous a amenée ici pour que je vous soigne, vous étiez mourante. J'ai directement compris en voyant votre blessure, qu'un poison mortel courait dans vos veines. J'ai donc d'abord essayé les méthodes classiques de guérison, mais elles n'avaient pas le moindre effet. Je me suis alors employé à utiliser d'autres méthodes plus complexes. Mais cela n'a pas eu le moindre effet non plus. Il m'a fallut alors utiliser toutes mes connaissances et puiser dans ma mémoire afin d'en ressortir d'anciennes techniques qui n'avaient pas été utilisées depuis des centaines d'années. Il y a eu un semblant d'amélioration et le poison a disparu de votre plaie. Et d'un seul coup, alors que je pensais avoir finalement réussi, le poison a reparu et a abattu les barrières que j'avais érigé afin d'empêcher sa propagation.

L'adolescente se crispa imaginant la scène. A côté d'elle, Elrond avait agrippé fortement la rambarde et ses jointures blanchissaient tant il la serrait fort. Ondine posa alors une de ses mains sur celles de l'elfe en lui demandant doucement :

\- Comment avez-vous fait dans ce cas ?

Elrond baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille qui lui souriait doucement dans le soleil couchant.

\- Je ne suis pas comme Dame Galadriel, je ne puis lire vos pensées. Alors, peut importe ce que cette histoire vous évoque, restez avec moi dans le présent. J'ai besoin de comprendre… S'il vous plaît…

Elrond tourna la tête et fixa le lointain, silencieux. Puis, il reprit :

\- Le poison était sur le point d'atteindre votre cœur et j'avais essayé tout ce qu'il m'avait été appris. C'est alors que Dame Galadriel m'a contacté. C'est elle qui m'a informé que vous déteniez l'un des Cinq et que la seule solution était de tenter une _liaison_.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- C'est un procédé très puissant mais aussi très dangereux. Cela n'avait jamais été tenté auparavant et personne n'en connaissait les réels effets.

\- En quoi cela consiste-il ? appuya Ondine espérant obtenir une réponse. Est-ce lié à ce qui s'est passé au repas ?

\- En effet… Mais aussi à la couleur de votre collier, confirma Elrond.

\- Dans ce cas, dites-moi ce que c'est ! Je vous en prit…

\- Vous le savez peut-être déjà, mais les Cinq sont particuliers. Deux sont reliés aux anneaux des Nains, deux à ceux des Hommes, et un seul aux anneaux des Elfes. Il va s'en dire que celui que vous possédez est celui lié aux nôtres, qu'il a été apporté par Mithrandir, et qu'il est relié à la Valië Varda.

\- Oui… souffla Ondine, sifflé par la justesse du propos de l'elfe, mais celui-ci avait poursuivi son explication.

\- Etant donné que votre collier était théoriquement relié aux anneaux de notre peuple, j'ai réveillé cette connexion par le biais de Vilya, celui que je porte, ajouta-t-il en montrant sa main droite à la jeune fille.

Sur celle-ci, l'anneau, qu'Ondine avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises, brillait doucement dans la pénombre du soir. L'anneau était très simple et une pierre bleue, probablement un saphir, y était incrusté. Détachant ses yeux de l'anneau de pouvoir, la jeune fille demanda :

\- Et vous avez donc _relié_ votre anneau à… mon collier ?

\- C'est exact. J'ai utilisé la puissance qui dormait dedans pour pouvoir vous soigner. Malheureusement, cette entreprise a eut plusieurs effets secondaires regrettables. Outre le fait que cela m'ait vidé de mes forces, j'ai été obligé de vider complètement votre collier de l'énergie qu'il renfermait. Lorsque j'ai terminé, votre pendentif avait viré au noir. Il semblerait que votre collier ne devait sa lueur blanche qu'à l'énergie qu'il contenait. Et croyez-moi, elle était colossale. C'est aussi cette _liaison_ qui a dû provoquer ce qui s'est passé au dîner. Il semblerait que le pendentif que vous portez ait cherché à se "recharger" en énergie, mais sans succès provoquant ces pics de douleur que vous avez ressenti.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné tout ça ?

\- C'est une question d'expérience… répondit Elrond avec un petit sourire en coin.

Puis, tournant la tête vers l'est où les premières étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel, il ajouta :

\- Vous devriez rentrer, les nuits sont encore fraîches par cette saison.

\- Nous sommes en mai… Et, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la caresse du vent et le ciel m'avaient manqué, lui répondit doucement Ondine la tête dirigée vers les étoiles comme si elle venait d'oublier ce que lui avait expliqué Elrond.

\- Vous faites référence à votre emprisonnement à Barad-Dur.

\- Maglor vous a donc tout dit…

\- Non. Il a refusé de me raconter ce qui vous est arrivé dans le monde d'où vous venez…

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire.

\- C'est ce que vous dîtes…

\- Vous pensez vraiment que ma vie sur Terre a été passionnante ?

\- Selon Maglor et Dame Galadriel, il est très probable que vous soyez déjà venue ici. La _Terre_ n'aurait été qu'un lieu de passage temporaire, où vous ne seriez que quelques années, théorisa Elrond.

La jeune fille grogna d'exaspération et s'éloigna de la rambarde pour se diriger vers le centre de la terrasse, et indirectement, de l'intérieur d'un bâtiment car il commençait à faire plus frais. Elrond la suivie attendant que celle-ci prenne position vis-à-vis de cette hypothèse. Lorsque cette dernière cessa de s'éloigner de l'elfe, elle s'était arrêtée au pied d'un arbre qui fleurissait. L'adolescente cueillit une petite fleur ouverte et caressa les pétales du bout de ses doigts.

\- Cette hypothèse peut être vraie, mais elle est invraisemblable.

La jeune fille souffla doucement sur la fleur qui s'envola et tourbillonna en tombant avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi serait-il impossible que vous soyez déjà venue auparavant ?

\- J'ai dit invraisemblable, pas impossible, le corrigea Ondine. Je ne partage pas votre avis. Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours vécu sur Terre.

\- Pourtant, il y a un certains nombres de détails qui laisseraient penser que vous n'êtes pas originaire de ce monde, et peut-être même… pas humaine.

\- C'est absurde…

\- Pas tant que ça… Vous parlez le Sindarin couramment, et il en est apparemment de même avec le Quenya. Vous parlez le langage commun tout à fait remarquablement, alors que ce n'est pas la même langue que le monde d'où vous êtes originaire, non ?

\- Je…

A ces paroles, Ondine hésita. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail, mais en y pensant clairement, la langue qu'elle parlait le plus souvent avec les différentes personnes qu'elle croisait sonnait légèrement différemment que le français ou tout autre langue de la Terre.

\- De plus, ajouta Elrond en comprenant qu'il avait fait mouche, d'après Maglor vous savez vous servir d'un arc et de doubles-dagues sans n'avoir jamais touché d'armes de votre vie. Et, il a aussi noté que vous possédiez une très bonne vue, enfin pour une humaine.

\- Etes-vous en train de sous-entendre que je pourrais être…

\- Une elfe ? En effet…

\- Mais, je ne suis jamais venue ici auparavant. Et il n'y a que des humains sur Terre ! Et, vous avez l'impression que j'ai des oreilles pointues ? ajouta-t-elle en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux pour dévoiler des oreilles tout à fait arrondies et normales. Et, je vous signale que j'ai réalisé un certain nombre de prises de sang lorsque j'étais petite. Et, on ne m'a jamais signalé que je possédais un sang anormal.

\- Inutile de vous énerver… Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Avouez qu'il y a de quoi avoir des doutes. Vous êtes un cas encore inexpliqué, et vous êtes incapable de nous apporter une réponse à ce sujet. Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir qui remonte à avant mes cinq ans.

\- Et… J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas capable non plus de nous dire qui vous a confié ce pendentif.

\- Non plus. Je l'ai toujours porté. Et, les rares fois où j'ai essayé de le retirer, même pour un instant, il y avait comme une petite voix en moi qui m'interdisait de le retirer, avoua Ondine en serrant le collier dans sa main. Je ne l'ait jamais dit à personne. Pas même à Élisa, celle qui s'est occupée de moi, mais… Cette voix qui résonne en moi, dès que j'essaie de le retirer… C'est une voix d'homme. Je pense que c'est mon père. Et à chaque fois, je l'entends me dire : « Ne le retire pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe les circonstances… Garde le toujours sur toi. » C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de mes parents… Enfin, si l'on peut appeler ça un souvenir car je n'en ait aucune image, et je serai incapable de reconnaître la voix de cet homme même s'il me parlait.

\- Vous pensez donc que l'un des Cinq vous a été confié par vos parents ?

\- Peut-être… Pourquoi ?

\- Rien d'important… Mais, il se fait tard… Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Nous résoudrons ce mystère plus tard.

Ondine le salua et commença à s'éloigner, avant de s'arrêter.

\- Seigneur Elrond ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Et, à propos de la couleur de mon collier ?

\- Nous trouverons un moyen pour qu'il retrouve sa puissance originelle et que la _liaison_ se rompe.

\- Merci…

Et Ondine quitta les lieux.

Enfin seul, Elrond retourna auprès de la balustrade qu'il avait lâché quelques instants plus tôt et se perdit dans ses pensées. Et comme de multiples fois auparavant, une voix apaisante s'immisça dans son esprit.

\- _Vous savez que quelque chose nous échappe. Il y a dans l'histoire d'Ondine la clé de tout cela, _souffla Galadriel dans l'esprit d'Elrond.

\- _Que pensez-vous que cela puisse être ?_

_\- Elle pense que son collier est pu lui être donné par son père non ? Hors, nous savons qu'Elaiano en était la dernière porteuse, et qu'elle l'a elle-même reçu de Celeborn._

_\- Seriez-vous en train de penser qu'Ondine puisse être Elaiano ?_

_\- Non… Il semble de plus en plus évident qu'Elaiano ait basculé sur _Terre _lorsqu'elle a disparue. Se pourrait-il que pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle ait croisé Ondine et qu'elle lui ait donné le collier ?_

_\- Quel serait le lien ?_

_\- Si cette déduction est juste, peut-être qu'en confiant le pendentif à Ondine… Cela ait déclenché quelque chose, et Ondine aurait "reçu" certains souvenirs ou aptitudes d'Elaiano ?_

_\- Cela pourrait expliquer ses différentes capacités, notamment son aptitude à parler l'elfique sans l'avoir jamais appris, _en déduisit Elrond. _Mais, en êtes-vous sûre ?_

_\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition… La réponse à cette énigme repose dans les souvenirs disparus d'Ondine._

_\- Il nous faudrait donc les débloquer, en quelque sorte… _ajouta Elrond pensif.

_\- Il nous faudra alors l'un des Istaris…_

_\- Mithrandir ?_

_\- Je l'ai déjà prévenu, il est en route pour votre cité et devrait arriver demain. Celeborn et moi feront aussi le voyage… Mais, nous ne serons là que dans deux semaines._

_\- Je serais là pour vous accueillir._

Et l'esprit de Galadriel se retira, laissant Elrond à nouveau seul sous la voûte étoilée. Ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la vallée d'Imladris avant de se retourner et quitter à son tour le balcon. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas l'étoile qui étincela plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé. Haut dans le ciel, Varda observait la Terre-Du-Milieu les yeux rivé sur l'elfe qui rejoignait sa demeure. Un léger sourire s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'elle murmurait un mot. Un seul mot aussi léger que le vent, et aussi éphémère que de la neige au soleil.

\- Enfin… »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Ce chapitre était un mélange de doutes, de déductions et de révélations._

_J'espère que son contenu aura répondu aux questions que vous vous posiez, ou qu'il vous a permis de vous en poser d'autres. Alors, avec cette "synthèse", quelles sont vos hypothèses ? Vos doutes ? Les points sur lesquels vous êtes sûr(e)s ?_

_En espérant que le chapitre vous aura plu !_

_Il n'y aura qu'un chapitre par semaine (soit le weekend) pendant les vacances (si j'arrive à les écrire à temps...) Donc, d'ici là..._

_JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS ET À TOUTES !_


	24. Olorin

_Bonjour !_

_Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui arrive avec un peu de retard. J'avais comme d'habitude prévu d'aborder un sujet et en écrivant, je suis partie totalement ailleurs, et une fois fini, et bien... ça n'allait pas. Du coup, j'ai tout recommencé !_

_Enfin bref..._

_Il est là et il est un peu plus long que les derniers..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Olorin –**

**0o0o0o0**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Ondine se réveilla. L'adolescente se leva alors tranquillement, se prépara, et sortit de sa chambre après avoir grignoté deux ou trois bricoles qui avaient été laissées dans sur un plateau dans sa chambre, probablement en guise de déjeuner. En sortant dans le jardin, la jeune fille aperçut Maglor qui lisait sous un arbre. Ondine le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui. Penchant la tête pour lire le titre du livre, elle déchiffra :

« Recueil de balades de Daeron. Qui est Daeron ?

Maglor leva le nez de son livre et répondit :

\- C'est un poète du Premier Age. Il a écrit de multiples textes et musiques.

\- Était-il doué ?

\- Il n'était pas le meilleur…

\- Qui l'était ? demanda Ondine intéressée.

\- As-tu bien dormi ? l'interrogea l'elfe, en refermant le recueil et évitant le sujet par la même occasion.

\- Euh… hésita la jeune fille surprise. Bien, et toi ?

\- Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où j'ai aussi bien dormi.

\- C'est une autre façon de dire oui et d'éviter de répondre à ma question… répliqua Ondine taquine.

Mais l'elfe ne releva pas la pique et se contenta de regarder d'un air envieux un groupe de musiciens non loin. Puis, posant son livre sur le banc en pierre sur lequel il était assis, il se leva et s'en alla en direction des musiciens laissant Ondine seule.

Surprise, l'adolescente ne chercha pas à le suivre. Mais prit plutôt le recueil de balades qu'avait abandonné le fëanorion. Jetant un œil au contenu, la jeune fille fut surprise d'y trouver de multiples annotations du texte et qui étaient de plus, récentes. Ondine tourna le regard vers le groupe de musiciens avec lequel Maglor était en grande conversation. Se pouvait-il que ces ajouts soit de la main de son ami ?

\- Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé parler du Premier Age, expliqua une voix venue de derrière la jeune fille.

Ondine se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Elrond qui se tenait debout à quelques pas.

\- Oh… Je ne vous avez pas vu.

\- Je viens d'arriver.

\- Bon, et bien… Dans ce cas, bonjour… répondit l'adolescente un peu embarrassée par la situation.

\- Je vous le retourne, répliqua-t-il un léger sourire en coin. De fait, j'étais venu vous informer que Mithrandir, un de ceux que vous appelez magicien, va arriver à Imladris. Il pourra sûrement nous en dire plus sur votre collier, ajouta-t-il en désignant le pendentif qui ornait le cou de son interlocutrice.

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Savez-vous quand exactement il doit arriver ?

\- Dans le courant de la journée.

Personne ne sut jamais si ce qui arriva après fut le fruit du hasard ou du destin, mais un elfe arriva à annonça :

\- Seigneur Elrond ?

\- Oui Lindir ?

\- Mithrandir vient d'arriver.

\- Bien, allons l'accueillir… Vous venez Ondine ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez…

Et la jeune humaine suivit les deux elfes qui se dirigeaient vers ce qui semblait être une esplanade reliée à un chemin et un pont donnant accès à la cité cachée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la place était vide. Soudain, un cheval traversa le pont et s'arrêta devant le trio. Un vieil homme habillé de gris et portant un chapeau pointu de la même couleur descendit du cheval et salua le groupe.

_\- Mae govannen mellon nin._

\- _Mae govannen_, _herdir Elrond._

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage Mithrandir ?

\- A part quelques orcs à la Trouée du Rohan, le voyage a été calme. Je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé ce que je cherchais.

\- Qu'étiez-vous en train de chercher ? Demanda Elrond intrigué.

\- Il y a quelques mois, les serviteurs de l'Ennemi sont à la recherche d'un elfe et d'une humaine qui se seraient échappés de Barad-Dur… Je suis parti à leur recherche afin de les mettre en sécurité et de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient enfermés en Mordor et comment ils s'en sont échappés. J'ai parcouru tout le Rohan et le Gondor sans trouver de traces.

\- Alors vous n'avez plus à craindre Mithrandir, car il s'avère, que ceux que vous cherchez sont arrivés à Imladris il y a peu. Je vous présente Ondine, répliqua Elrond en faisant un pas sur le côté pour laisser le magicien voir la jeune fille qui était restée silencieusement en retrait depuis le début de la discussion. Elle doit être l'une de ceux que vous cherchez…

\- Bonjour… fit l'adolescente embarrassée par le regard profond que lui jeta le magicien.

\- Me souhaitez-vous bonjour car aujourd'hui est un jour où il faut être bon, ou plutôt parce que vous vous sentez bien, ou alors qu'aujourd'hui est un bon jour que je le veuille ou non ?

\- Que préférez-vous ? répliqua Ondine sans se laisser démonter par la répartie du magicien.

\- Cela dépendra… répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il ajouta à l'attention de la jeune humaine :

\- Il va falloir que vous me racontiez tout ça…

\- A n'en point douter, acheva Elrond. Mais avant, vous devriez vous reposer. Nous verrons tout cela cet après-midi.

Sur ces paroles, le dénommé Mithrandir s'en alla à la suite du Seigneur Elrond et Lindir parti de son côté laissant Ondine seule au milieu de l'esplanade, sans savoir quoi faire. Comme il ne restais qu'une paire d'heures avant le repas, la jeune fille décida de retourner dans le jardin. Mais, alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à quitter la place, une voix l'arrêta net :

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

L'adolescente se retourna et vit que c'était Glorfindel qui s'était adressé à elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il reste une paire d'heures avant le repas. Je comptais me balader dans les jardins.

\- Cela vous-intéresserait-il de venir voir notre lieu d'entrainement ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Dans ce cas, venez avec moi… Je vais vous montrer où se trouve ce lieu.

Et faisant signe à la jeune fille de le suivre, l'elfe prit un petit chemin de terre qui courait à côté d'un ruisseau. Ils furent très rapidement sur place, et débouchèrent sur un terrain plat légèrement sablonneux. Plusieurs s'y entraînaient faisant tinter leurs armes lorsque leurs lames, souvent des épées, s'entrechoquaient.

Glorfindel fit effectuer le tour de la piste à Ondine, en lui montrant différents râteliers et présentoirs pour les différentes armes, une zone où des bacs d'eau fraîche et des serviettes étaient entreposées et quelques bancs pour se reposer ou observer. L'adolescente observa les immortels se battre pendant quelques minutes, lorsque Glorfindel la coupa dans sa contemplation.

\- Le Seigneur Elrond m'a dit que vous aviez quelques compétences au maniement des armes…

\- Il doit tenir cette information de Maglor, répondit Ondine.

\- Du fëanorion ? Probablement… soupira Glorfindel pensif.

Puis, se reprenant il demanda :

\- Souhaiteriez-vous que nous fassions un petit combat ?

\- Je n'ai aucune chance face à vous… répliqua la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

\- Le but ne serait pas de gagner, se reprit l'elfe légèrement outré par la réaction de l'adolescente. Ce serait à titre instructif ou ludique…

\- Le combat n'est jamais ludique, mais soit, accepta Ondine.

\- Je vous laisse choisir votre arme… répondit Glorfindel. Je prends une épée et vous attends sur la piste.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et s'approcha d'un présentoir. Après un instant de réflexion, elle opta pour les doubles-dagues. L'adolescente n'avait pas vraiment envie de se ridiculiser avec une épée, et l'arc n'était pas vraiment une arme adéquate. Elle fit tournoyer les deux lames dans ses doigts, et les trouvant parfaitement équilibrées, Ondine se tourna vers la piste et se plaça à un mètre de Glorfindel qui l'attendait, la pointe de l'épée dirigée vers le sol.

Comme beaucoup de personnes avant lui, l'elfe haussa un sourcil de surprise à la vue du choix de la jeune humaine. Sans prêter attention à la réaction de son adversaire, l'adolescente se mit en garde en tenant les deux dagues devant elle, et ses pieds légèrement de côté afin de faciliter ses déplacements latéraux. Toute émotion disparue du visage de Glorfindel et il se mit en garde à son tour. La jeune fille était tout à fait consciente que l'elfe était un combattant chevronné, et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas le sous-estimer. De plus, il avait vécu au Premier Age, et devait avoir connu maints combats. Il était même passé par la mort et en était revenu. Tout cela intimait le respect et la prudence, il faudrait donc…

Ondine n'eut pas le temps de se plonger plus longtemps dans ses réflexions. L'elfe était passé à l'attaque et avait fondu sur la droite de l'adolescente. Pestant contre elle-même et son inattention, la jeune fille effectua un petit mouvement vers l'arrière et dévia l'épée de Glorfindel de revers de sa propre lame. Sans perdre l'équilibre, le combattant fit deux pas de plus, et pivota afin de porter un coup à Ondine. Surprise par la rapidité de son adversaire, la jeune fille dû se résoudre à parer en vitesse en plaçant ses deux dagues devant elle afin de bloquer la lame. Puis, tout en se servant de la force du Tueur de Balrog, l'adolescente fit glisser la lame de l'elfe sur une de ses dagues, et essaya de frapper ce dernier du plat de son autre dague. Mais l'elfe fut plus rapide et, d'un bond sur le côté, se dégagea, fit trébucher Ondine et se remit en garde. La jeune fille fit une roulade afin d'éviter de s'écraser sur le sol, et se releva pour continuer le combat. Après, avoir soufflé, l'adolescente repassa à l'attaque.

En surplomb du terrain d'entrainement, Elrond et le dénommé Mithrandir regardaient la jeune humaine.

\- Vous savez tout maintenant, disait Elrond à son interlocuteur.

\- C'est effectivement étrange, répondit ce dernier pensif les yeux tourné vers Ondine qui résistait tant bien que mal aux assauts de Glorfindel. Et, elle ne se rappelle rien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Son dernier souvenir remonte à ses cinq ans, répondit le Seigneur de la cité.

\- Et Elaiano a disparu à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans ?

\- C'est exact…

\- Étrange coïncidence… murmura le magicien comme pour lui-même.

\- A quoi avez-vous pensé ?

\- Quelque chose ne colle pas… Si ma mémoire est correcte, un _elfing_ de vingt-cinq à plus ou moins l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq ans non ?

\- Seriez-vous en train de dire que…

\- Rien n'est moins sûr, mais il ne faut pas écarter cette piste, répliqua l'Istari en s'éloignant.

\- Gandalf ! l'interpella Elrond. Si ce que vous pensez s'avère être vrai, il faudra en informer Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn.

\- Ils sont censés venir sous deux semaines… répliqua la magicien. Cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour tirer cette affaire au clair et comprendre pourquoi le dernier des Cinq nous est revenu.

Elrond acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le magicien s'éloigna en s'appuyant à peine sur le bâton qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Puis, le gardien de Vilya jeta un dernier regard à Ondine. Il lui était arrivé tant de choses depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Terre du Milieu, elle méritait bien une pause…

En contrebas, le combat continuait même s'il semblait de plus en plus évident que c'était Glorfindel qui menait la danse. Lorsqu'il désarma définitivement Ondine, l'elfe s'arrêta et tendit sa main à la jeune fille qui était tombée.

\- Votre maîtrise n'est plus à prouver… Où avez-vous apprit à vous battre ? demanda l'elfe intrigué.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais vous vous battez extrêmement bien ! répliqua Ondine en essayant de changer de sujet.

\- Je ne suis pas le meilleur bretteur… Je vous déconseille de vous retrouver devant le Seigneur Celeborn. Derrière ses apparences de seigneur, se cache un excellant combattant.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà battu ?

\- Nous avons croisé le fer une ou deux fois, mais je ne l'ai jamais battu.

\- Je m'en souviendrais… répondit Ondine en rigolant.

L'elfe sourit en réponse, puis, levant le nez vers le soleil ajouta :

\- Vous devriez vous changer, le déjeuner se fera dans trente minutes. Bonne journée !

\- Bonne journée, et merci pour cette séance !

Ondine s'éloigna et quitta le terrain d'entrainement pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois sur place, elle prit le temps de se changer et de nettoyer ses cheveux pleins du sable qui recouvrait la piste de combat, avant de partir manger.

Cette fois-là, la jeune fille se trouva assise entre Glorfindel et le dénommé Mithrandir. A force d'entendre le nom du magicien et de le voir discuter avec le Seigneur Elrond, assit à gauche de ce dernier, l'adolescente comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici. Alors que le repas battait son plein, l'adolescente essaya d'entamer une conversation avec le magicien.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

A cette question, pourtant simple, le magicien regarda la jeune fille d'un air si surpris que cette dernière se demanda si elle venait de dire n'importe quoi. Soudain, elle se rappela que le Seigneur Elrond avait déjà posé cette question et que Mithrandir y avait déjà répondu. Tentant de rattraper sa gaffe, Ondine s'emmêla dans des excuses…

\- Je suis désolée… J'avais oublié qu'il vous avez déjà… Je voulais juste…

Mais un coup de coude de Maglor l'arrêta net dans sa catastrophe.

\- Tu te trompes encore… souffla-t-il avant de se découvrir une passion pour le saladier vide qui trônait devant lui.

\- Ah ! comprit la jeune fille.

Elle avait une fois de plus mélangé le Sindarin et le Commun… Mais, au vu du nombre d'elfes qui parlait le Sindarin couramment, il était aisé, pour l'adolescente, de se mélanger.

\- Vous disiez ? demanda Mithrandir en Langage Commun qui attendait toujours qu'Ondine reporte son attention sur la non-discussion en cours.

\- Je… Oui… répondit l'adolescente en pestant contre sa fébrilité.

\- Le Seigneur Elrond m'avait prévenu que vous parliez le Sindarin couramment, mais cela reste surprenant. D'autant plus que vous ne l'avez jamais appris, c'est cela ? ajouta-t-il bien que ce soit plus une affirmation qu'autre chose.

\- C'est exact, répondit la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Ondine, et vous êtes Mithrandir, c'est cela ?

\- Entre autres…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- J'ai de nombreux noms… Chez les elfes, je me nomme Mithrandir, chez certains hommes je suis Gandalf, et chez d'autres Maison-Grise…

\- Maison-Grise… répéta l'adolescente.

Ce nom sonnait familier à son oreille, tout comme son interlocuteur. En fouillant dans sa mémoire, un souvenir lui revint… Celle d'un vieillard passant dans le village où Maglor et elle avaient trouvé refuge il y a quelques mois.

\- Vous êtes celui qui avez rendu visite à Grimbold ! s'exclama l'adolescente.

\- Le chef d'un des villages situé au Nord du Rohan ?

\- Oui ! Vous y êtes passé pour lui parler d'une mise à prix de…

\- Je me souviens. J'ignorais que vous étiez là… Il m'avait pourtant affirmé ne pas vous avoir vu. Sans cela, je n'aurai pas eu à aller jusqu'à Minas Tirith.

\- Minas Tirith ? demanda Ondine.

\- C'est la citadelle du Gondor. L'une des plus importantes place-forte du royaume des hommes, et certainement la plus en manque d'un roi à sa tête, ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même. Mais, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là afin d'écouter les soucis d'un vieillard rabougris.

\- Je pense que seule votre apparence est rabougrie, comme vous dites. Le Seigneur Elrond m'a dit que vous étiez l'un des Istari. Je me suis renseignée… Ainsi, je pense que l'apparence que vous avez prise a été mûrement réfléchie et n'est pas celle qui est réellement la vôtre, acheva Ondine en inspirant d'un seul coup, fière de sa tirade.

\- Peu sont ceux qui m'en ont directement parlé… répondit-il calmement comme plongé dans des souvenirs lointain. Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort… Enfin, si je suis ici, c'est parce que Dame Galadriel m'a parlé de votre collier et m'a demandé mon avis sur la question. Je suis donc venu à Fondcombe afin de voir tout cela de moi-même.

\- Et ?

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez rencontré quelques problèmes avec… ajouta-t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Seigneur Elrond m'a déjà tout expliqué. Je ne puis malheureusement pas vous apporter de réponse… Seul les Valar le peuvent…

\- Comme Dame Varda ?

\- Par exemple… Elle vous a déjà parlé ?

\- Oui… Mais l'initiative ne venait pas de moi.

\- Dans ce cas, essayez de la contacter.

\- Bien…

Sur ces paroles la discussion s'acheva et la jeune fille ne parla plus au magicien. Une fois le repas terminé, Ondine retourna à sa chambre en se demandant comment elle pouvait mettre en pratique la recommandation de Gandalf. Il s'agissait de communiquer avec l'une des divinités de la Terre du Milieu, ou l'équivalent… Sur Terre, des milliards de personnes avaient prié Dieu, peu importe le nom qu'ils lui donnait, mais il n'y avait jamais eu de preuves que l'un d'entre eux ait réellement réussit à entrer en contact. De plus, l'adolescente n'avait jamais été croyante et ignorait presque tout des pratiques censées permettre aux êtres humains de contacter leurs divinités.

Ainsi, rassemblant ses maigres connaissances en la matière, Ondine s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, elle se mit à répéter le nom de Varda dans sa tête… Après plusieurs longues minutes, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le dos dépitée. D'un, elle se sentait stupide, et de deux, c'était un échec… Alors, qu'elle se morfondait dans son lit, les yeux levé vers le plafond, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Je venais vous proposer de faire un tour, expliqua Arwen en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- J'arrive ! s'exclama Ondine ravie de pouvoir trouver une échappatoire à son problème.

Et bondissant sur ses pieds, elle parti à la suite de l'elfe. Cette dernière l'emmena dans un bois qui bordait la cité. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à un pont qui enjambait une rivière. L'endroit était ombragé et l'air y était tiède.

\- C'est… magnifique, souffla Ondine éberluée.

\- C'est un lieu assez calme et peu fréquenté, lui répondit Arwen.

\- Vous vous y rendez souvent ?

\- Autant que faire se peut.

\- Je comprends…

La jeune fille était ébahit devant la beauté du lieu. Il ne faisait pas très sombre malgré l'épaisseur du feuillage qui s'étendait au-dessus du pont. Et au travers de la canopée, les rayons du soleil filtraient par endroit formant comme des points lumineux dans le vert sombre des feuilles. Des lumières semblables à des étoiles… Il y avait donc aussi des étoiles visibles même de jour. Ondine se prit à faire jouer la lumière sur sa main en la passant dans l'un des rayons de lumières qui tombait sur la rambarde du pont. Le vent souffla doucement faisant voler les cheveux de la jeune fille et celle-ci ferma les yeux de bonheur, savourant cet instant magique. Soudain, un mot s'imposa à son esprit, un mot qu'elle avait déjà entendu auparavant et qui lui avait permis de convaincre Maglor de l'emmener au Bois Doré…

\- _Elentári… _souffla Ondine.

Le vent forcit puis retomba d'un seul coup. Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux la rivière, le pont, les arbres et Arwen avaient disparus. Il ne restait plus que le ciel et les étoiles s'étendant à perte de vue…

\- Tu m'as appelée ? demanda une douce voix venue de derrière Ondine.

\- Dame Varda ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se retournant.

La Dame des étoiles sourit à la réaction enthousiaste de l'humaine.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là…

\- Pouvez-vous me dire comment régler ce problème ?

\- Ce n'est pas un problème en soi…

\- Vous savez très bien ce que ça implique. S'il vous plait, dites-moi comment faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- Quel _avant_ souhaites-tu ?

La jeune fille resta figée incapable de répondre à la question de la Valië.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Si je te dis comment faire pour que ton pendentif retrouve sa couleur initiale, tout redeviendra comme avant. Mais pas celle à laquelle tu penses… Souhaites-tu vraiment que je te le dise ?

\- Cela me permettra-t-il de retrouver Elaiano, comme vous me l'avez demandé ?

\- Oui…

\- Dans ce cas, dites-le-moi, s'il vous plait !

\- Il faudra réunir les Trois anneaux des elfes, et faire comme par le passé avec Elaiano, répondit Varda.

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé cette phrase, tout s'estompa et la Valië commença à disparaître.

\- Attendez ! Je ne comprends pas !

\- Demande à Olorin…

\- Olorin ? l'interrogea Ondine.

\- Mithrandir…

Et le ciel étoilé disparu et la jeune fille se retrouva à nouveau debout sur le pont à côté d'Arwen, qui l'appelait doucement.

\- Ondine ?

L'adolescente jeta un regard perdu à Arwen, puis la reconnaissant, dit :

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai eu une absence.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… répondit l'adolescente en se remémorant les paroles de Varda. Il faut que je trouve Gandalf…

\- Il doit être en compagnie de mon père…

\- Où cela ? la pressa Ondine.

\- Dans le jardin.

\- Merci, souffla la jeune fille en partant en courant dans la direction que lui avait indiqué l'elfe. Et, merci de m'avoir montré ce lieu ! ajouta-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Ondine partit en courant vers les jardins, mais une fois sur place, elle ne trouva personne. L'adolescente se mit donc à la recherche du Seigneur elfe et du magicien, et se retrouva à devoir parcourir complètement la demeure d'Elrond. Mais, sans réussir à le trouver, ni lui, ni Gandalf. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, la jeune fille tomba nez-à-nez avec Glorfindel. Il dû faire un brusque pas sur le côté afin d'éviter la furie qui venait de lui foncer dessus.

\- Désolée ! s'excusa la jeune fille en s'arrêtant net.

\- Avez-vous un problème ?

\- Je cherche Gandalf.

\- Il est dans le jardin avec le Seigneur Elrond.

\- Mais j'en viens !

\- Vous avez dû les manquer. Cherchez à côté de la fontaine.

\- Merci !

Et l'adolescente repartie en courant sous le regard amusé et surpris de l'elfe. En revenant au jardin, elle se sentit stupide, il devait y avoir plusieurs fontaines… Laquelle était la bonne ? Mais par chance, Ondine arriva devant une fontaine assez imposante devant laquelle le magicien et le Seigneur de la cité semblaient en grande discussion.

Malgré son irrépressible envie de se précipiter à leur rencontre et de lâcher l'information qu'elle venait d'avoir au magicien, l'adolescente s'arrêta, reprit son souffle et s'approcha en marchant. En arrivant auprès d'eux, ils s'interrompirent et la regardèrent.

\- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre… Je peux revenir plus tard si vous préférez, commença-t-elle en se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise entrée en matière.

\- Non, je vous en prie…

\- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, dit alors Ondine à Gandalf.

\- Et ?

\- Disons que j'ai plus ou moins volontairement réussi et… Dame Varda m'a dit de… euh…

La jeune fille hésita ne voulant pas se tromper en récitant les paroles de la Valië.

\- Réunir les Trois anneaux des elfes, et faire comme par le passé avec Elaiano, acheva-t-elle.

Ces deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Elrond demanda :

\- Rien de plus ?

\- Euh… Non. Elle m'a juste dit qu'Olorin, enfin Gandalf saurait ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, se rattrapa l'adolescente.

Même si le magicien n'en montra presque rien, la jeune fille aperçu tout de même un éclair de surprise à la mention de son nom. Comme si personne ne l'avait appelé Olorin depuis très longtemps et qu'il lui était presque sortit de la mémoire. D'ailleurs, si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, Ondine ne l'avait pas entendu mentionner ce nom, au cours du repas de midi, lorsqu'il s'était présenté à elle.

\- Nous comprenons ce qu'elle a voulu dire, reprit Elrond coupant court à la réflexion de la jeune humaine. Il nous faudra donc attendre l'arrivée de Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn.

\- Vous savez donc ce qu'il faut faire ?! s'enthousiasma l'adolescente.

\- Plus ou moins… Sachez que la dernière fois, nous n'avons fait que donner le pendentif à Elaiano.

\- Et c'est ce qu'il va falloir refaire ?

\- Nous verrons… Les Valar ne sont jamais explicites lorsqu'il s'agit de formuler quelque chose, expliqua Gandalf. Non pas que ce soit un mal ou voulu, c'est ainsi… Il y a toujours un sens caché dans leurs paroles.

\- Je comprends…

Et sur ces paroles, Ondine les remercia et s'en alla. En la regardant s'éloigner, Elrond se tourna vers le magicien et lui dit :

\- Vous ne lui avait pas tout dit quant à la signification de ces paroles.

Gandalf le regarda d'un air fermé et répondit :

\- Dame Varda n'a pas prononcé ces mots au hasard. Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, elle n'a pas mentionnée le Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galadriel ou vous-même. Elle m'a mentionné et sous un nom que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis bien longtemps.

\- Olorin…

\- En effet, mais venez… Je vais vous expliquer ce que ces paroles signifient vraiment. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_*S'enfuit avec son ordinateur*_

_Oui, vous allez me détester pour cette fin. Ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plaît..._

_A votre avis, quel peut être cette signification ?_

_Et, c'est vrai... Maglor n'a eut droit qu'à quelques lignes au début (je suis sûre que vous avez oublié ce passage depuis), du coup il revient en force dans le prochain chapitre... Comment ça c'est du spoil ?! Ce n'est même pas vrai ! (et je n'ai pas toussé !)_

_Bref..._

_Je remercie de tout cœur ceux et celles qui me soutiennent, lisent et/ou laissent des commentaires. J'espère que la fic vous plait et qu'elle continuera à vous plaire l'année prochaine... Allez quoi c'était une blague ! Le prochain chapitre sort en 2020 !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vais retourner végéter dans mon coin afin de digérer les repas de Noël et me préparer au Nouvel An..._

_Sur ce, BONNES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉE ! et, à l'année prochaine !_


	25. La musique unit les cœurs

_BONNE ANNÉE !_

_Je vais commencer tout en douceur avec un "petit" chapitre dont le titre est très suggestif._

_Vous voyez ce que ça sous-entend ? Non ?_

_Bon et bien dans ce cas, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **La musique unit les cœurs –**

**0o0o0o0**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée du magicien à Fondcombe et rien de particulier n'avait survenu. Ondine passait ses matinées à s'entraîner avec Glorfindel. Et ce dernier essayait une fois de plus de faire comprendre à la jeune fille que se battre avec une épée n'était pas impossible et nécessitait seulement un peu d'entrainement. L'adolescente s'amusait alors à tenter désespérément d'appliquer les différentes méthodes que l'elfe cherchait à lui enseigner. Malgré tout, Ondine regrettait l'absence de Maglor. Il n'avait pas parlé avec la jeune fille depuis l'arrivée de Gandalf, et il ne se présentait que rarement aux repas. L'adolescente était attristé par son absence, car elle s'était beaucoup attaché à l'elfe, mais elle se doutait qu'il finirait bien par reparaître.

Un jour que le soleil brillait et que la température était plus chaude qu'à l'accoutumé, Ondine décida de partir se balader dans le jardin.

En suivant un des ruisseaux qui couraient dans la vallée, l'adolescente laissa son esprit s'envoler et tourbillonner avec le vent de printemps qui caressait les branches des arbres en fleurs. Non loin, un oiseau pépia et comme en réponse, l'adolescente se mit à fredonner en retour.

Ce n'était que quelques notes, frêles et douces, comme hésitantes… Mais l'oiseau pépia à nouveau, et son chant sonna, pur et plein de vie. Alors, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, Ondine se mit à chanter. Il s'agissait d'une berceuse qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendue, mais les notes douces qui la composait étaient ancrées dans la mémoire de l'adolescente. C'était la première fois que ce chant, qui était de fait un poème, franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres…

_Le soleil meurt_

_La lune née_

_La mort pleure_

_La vie se crée_

_._

_Le vent se tait_

_L'oiseau frétille_

_La lumière __disparaît_

_Les étoiles scintillent_

_._

_A chaque seconde_

_En cet instant_

_Tout autour du monde_

_Le temps se suspend._

Alors que les dernières notes s'envolaient dans les airs, Ondine se rendit compte qu'un léger son de harpe avait accompagné son chant. Se retournant, l'adolescente aperçut Maglor assit sur une pierre, un petit sourire aux lèvres et une harpe sur les genoux. L'instrument était petit et ne comptait qu'une poignée de cordes, mais l'elfe les faisait sonner délicatement et chaque note s'élevait dans les airs comme le chant de l'oiseau. S'approchant de l'elfe, la jeune fille lui fit remarquer :

\- Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là.

\- Tu étais plongée dans ton chant, jamais je ne t'aurais interrompue…

\- Et pourquoi ? souffla l'adolescente en s'asseyant à côté de Maglor.

\- Parce que tu chantes si bien que je n'aurais pu me résoudre à t'interrompre.

Ondine rougit et chercha un moyen de détourner le sujet de la conversation.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais musicien.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment pu pratiquer durant mon enfermement à Barad-Dur.

\- Tu peux me jouer quelque chose ?

\- Si tu veux…

L'elfe fit jouer quelques cordes de son instrument comme pour chercher à se remémorer une musique, puis entama une mélodie.

Elle était à la fois douce, triste et poignante. Au travers de chaque note, c'était comme si une douleur et une tristesse trop longtemps contenue s'exprimait. Soudain, sans crier gare et sans s'arrêter de jouer, Maglor se mit à chanter. Il s'agissait d'un chant en Quenya, mais la jeune fille pouvait le comprendre.

Après de longues minutes de chants, l'elfe s'arrêta et les dernières notes de la musique s'éteignirent.

\- C'est… magnifique, souffla Ondine émue. C'est toi qui l'a composé non ?

\- Je l'ai nommée _Noldolante_.

\- C'est un beau nom…

\- Aussi beau que le tien, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son interlocutrice.

Surprise, l'adolescente se retira en rougissant.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Demanda-t-elle de façon la plus neutre possible.

Mais, malgré toutes ses tentatives, de l'espoir sonnait dans sa voix et une lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux.

\- Je crois que tu le sais très bien… répondit l'elfe doucement. Tu es mon âme-sœur, Ondine. J'ai essayé de rester éloigné de toi car j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir, ni ce que tu ressentais. Sache juste que je t'aime, et que rien ne me ferais t'abandonner. Où que tu ailles, mon cœur te suivra. Peu importe dans quel monde tu vivras, je serais toujours là. Je…

La voix de Maglor s'éteignit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il gardait ses sentiments pour lui. Il ne s'était presque jamais laissé aller à des sentiments, mais la jeune fille faisait craquer toutes ses barrières, le laissant seul devant la réalité. Il l'aimait, c'était un fait. Mais, l'aimait-elle aussi ? Elle l'avait toujours appelé par l'appellation _ami._ Mais, irait-elle plus loin ? Elle avait toujours été proche de lui, mais en cet instant où il lui avait révélé ses sentiments, en cet instant précis… Elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi lointaine. Telle une vierge pâle et mortelle, elle le fixait immobile. Son silence pesait sur les épaules du fëanorion et le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Soudain, elle le rompit :

\- Maglor… Je ne sais pas…

Ondine remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, un tic qui la prenait lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et elle expliqua hésitante :

\- C'est la première fois que je ressens cela. Lorsque j'étais en Lorien ton absence m'a pesé et j'avais constamment peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé malheur. Et lorsque tu es revenu, je me suis sentie si bien… Mais, je n'ai que seize ans… et tu as… euh…

Maglor posa son doigt sur le bouche de la jeune fille.

\- Ne parle pas… Cela ne m'importe pas. Pour les elfes, l'âge n'est pas un critère… Lorsque l'on rencontre son âme-sœur, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Nous pourrions parcourir le monde entier, découvrir des terres inexplorées…

\- Mais, tu oublies que je suis une humaine ! répliqua Ondine en éloignant la main de l'elfe. Et ce faisant, je suis mortelle ! Si l'on reste ensemble, tu me verras grandir, puis vieillir, et enfin mourir ! Si ce que tu m'as dit sur les âmes-sœurs est vrai et que je suis vraiment ton âme-sœur, ma mort te briserais… Et je ne veux pas être responsable de ton malheur, acheva-t-elle la mort dans l'âme, toute joie ayant disparue de son visage.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis désolée… Mais, il vaut mieux que nous ne nous voyons pas…

Et Ondine s'éloigna sans un regard pour Maglor et retourna à sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. L'adolescente se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné son ami. Il l'avait toujours soutenue, aidée, guidée… Et il venait tout juste de lui déclarer sa flamme, une flamme qui était partagée, mais qui ne pourrait exister sans douleur pour eux deux. Cet amour serait aussi éphémère qu'une plaque de neige sous le soleil de l'été. A peine accepté et, il disparaîtrait sans laisser d'autres traces que de la tristesse et de la douleur. Selon Ondine il était donc évident qu'ils ne pourraient vivre de cette façon et qu'un jour ou l'autre, le temps les rattraperaient et emporterait la jeune fille avec lui. Peut-être fallait-il ignorer cet amour naissant, le noyer et le faire disparaître quitte à provoquer une blessure. Mais, cette blessure finirait par cicatriser pour finalement disparaître complètement.

Séchant les larmes qui avaient coulés, l'adolescente releva la tête en ayant pris sa décision. Elle irait s'expliquer auprès de Maglor en espérant qu'il comprendrait sa réticence.

* * *

Maglor regarda Ondine s'éloigner en courant. Et en la regardant s'enfuir, il eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en lui. Et cette chose, était son cœur. Il avait eu un instant l'impression qu'elle l'acceptait, et soudainement, sans crier gare, elle s'était retirée et l'avait repoussé. Que c'était-il passé ? Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il parle de l'âge… Il semblait que ce soit ce point qui l'ait effarouchée. L'elfe était bien conscient que la mortalité de la jeune fille allait poser quelques problèmes, mais maintenant, il préférait de loin vivre une centaine d'années avec elle plutôt que de rester éternellement seul. Un amour, aussi éphémère soit-il, ne valait-il pas le coup d'être vécu ? Chaque seconde et chaque instant serait d'autant plus précieux et prendraient d'autant plus de sens.

Soupirant, le fëanorion laissa tomber sa main dans le ruisseau et regarda sa main faire des sillons dans l'eau. Sa famille avait toujours était maudite, tout était arrivé à cause de ce fichu serment qu'ils avaient proférés… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce choix qu'ils avaient faits les poursuivent. Et plus Maglor y pensait, plus un détail s'imposait à son esprit. Curufin, son frère, avait été le seul à se marier et à avoir un enfant. Celui-ci, Celebrimbor, s'était fourvoyé face à Sauron et avait payé le prix cher. Fallait-il donc que l'héritage de Fëanor s'éteigne avec lui ?

Se ressaisissant, Maglor secoua la tête et se dit qu'il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Qu'importe ce qui c'était passé, il devait continuer d'avancer. Certes Ondine l'avait rejeté, mais c'était apparemment dû à la peur. Avait-elle eu peur de ses sentiments ? Ou plutôt, du fait qu'ils n'appartiennent pas à la même race ? Il devait chercher à comprendre ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction…

Jetant un regard au soleil, l'elfe nota qu'il était presque midi et qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner. Maglor hésita à sauter le repas, mais il avait déjà été trop absent ces derniers jours, il ne pouvait se permettre de manquer à l'appel une fois de plus. Il se leva, ramassa la harpe qu'il avait posé dans l'herbe, et partit pour rejoindre les dignitaires et partager leur repas.

Lorsque l'elfe arriva il était bon dernier. Il ne restait qu'une seule place autour de la table et celle-ci se trouvait en face d'Ondine. Maglor s'y assit après avoir soigneusement déposé l'instrument qu'il transportait contre un mur.

L'adolescente passa le repas entier à éviter le regard de l'elfe, mais se concentra plutôt sur une discussion avec Glorfindel. Il semblait que leur sujet de conversation tournait autour des épées et des différents mouvements que le tueur de Balrog avait enseigné à la jeune fille. Au vu des exclamations joyeuses de cette dernière, elle avait fait des progrès et en était ravie. Maglor éprouva un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit Ondine s'en aller en compagnie de l'elfe après le repas. Il était évident qu'elle allait s'entraîner avec lui et qu'elle allait y passer le reste de l'après-midi.

Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la terrasse où avait eu lieu le repas, le fëanorion hésita entre la suivre ou s'en aller dans son coin. Il décida finalement de retourner dans les jardins. Il prit alors sa harpe et s'en fut, à nouveau seul et délaissé.

Il joua tout l'après-midi assis sur un rocher au bord d'un ruisseau et chanta sa douleur. Lorsque le soleil commença à descendre vers l'horizon, il se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué le repas du soir, mais il s'en moquait un peu. En retournant à la demeure de celui qu'il avait élevé, Maglor entendit une douce mélodie jouée à la flûte. L'elfe fut surprit car il n'avait jamais entendu cette musique auparavant. Il se rapprocha donc de la source du son cherchant à savoir qui jouait et quelle était cette mélodie qui lui était inconnue.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Ondine, assise en tailleur dans l'herbe et, en train de jouer de la flûte. L'elfe s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'adolescente tout en restant soigneusement hors de son champs de vu et l'écouta jouer. Elle soufflait doucement dans l'instrument et les notes qui en sortaient étaient hésitantes mais délicates. Par moment, la jeune fille s'arrêtait, replaçait ses doigts, et reprenait le morceau. La dernière note ne s'était pas éteinte et résonnait encore dans les airs quand Ondine reposa l'instrumente et dit, sans se retourner :

\- Je sais que tu es là, Maglor.

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de se cacher ou de partir, il s'avança et lui répondit :

\- Je t'ai entendu jouer et j'ai voulu savoir quel morceau c'était… Je ne l'ait jamais entendu.

\- Il vient de la Terre, répondit simplement la jeune fille. Ça s'appelle, _La lettre à Élise_, et le compositeur s'appelle Beethoven.

\- C'est très beau.

\- Oui… acquiesça l'adolescente évasive.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu savais jouer de la flûte.

\- J'ai pris quelques cours lorsque j'étais encore sur Terre… Les flûtes que vous avez sont un peu différentes mais y ressemblent beaucoup. Lénudir, un des musiciens, m'a aidé à prendre mes repères et m'a prêté un instrument pour que je m'exerce.

\- Quand te l'a-t-il appris ?

\- Cet après-midi… Je comptais m'entraîner avec Glorfindel, mais en chemin pour le terrain d'entraînement, nous avons croisé un groupe de musiciens qui s'accordaient, je suis resté avec eux et voilà… expliqua-t-elle un peu moins fuyante.

Sur ces mots, Ondine regarda le ciel et voyant que le soleil plongeait vers l'horizon, elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Attends ! l'arrêta Maglor en l'attrapant par le poignet.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune fille en s'arrêtant. Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te dire… Je suis mortelle et toi immortel… C'est un amour impossible, mieux vaut l'ignorer et éviter de se faire des illusions, souffla-t-elle une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

\- C'est donc cela qui te fait peur… comprit-il en lâchant le bras de l'adolescente.

\- Comprends-tu mon choix ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Il y a déjà eu de l'amour entre deux personnes de nos races… tenta Maglor.

\- Cela s'est-il bien terminé ?

A cette question pourtant simple, l'elfe ne su que répondre. La réponse n'était ni positive, ni négative. Mais, devant le silence de son ami, Ondine acheva implacablement :

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

Et elle s'en fut en courant, sans un regard en arrière.

Maglor aurait pu croire qu'elle l'avait complètement rejeté, mais un détail avait attiré son attention et lui faisait garder espoir. L'elfe avait peut-être rêvé ce détail, pourtant il était là, ancré au fer rouge dans sa mémoire… Il aurait juré qu'au moment où Ondine s'était enfuie, il avait aperçu une larme coulant sur sa joue.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Bon, je vous avais prévenu !_

_Bref..._

_Le poème était sans prétention car je ne suis pas très expérimentée dans la poésie..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine !_


	26. Isilmë

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre et son titre particulier._

_J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée et que vous allez bien..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Isilmë –**

**0o0o0o0**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Ondine et Maglor étaient arrivés à la Vallée d'Imladris et les jours s'allongeaient de plus en plus. Maintenant complètement guérie de la blessure qui avait faillit l'emporter, la jeune fille coulait des jours heureux dans la cité sans que rien ne vienne plus perturber son quotidien, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Glorfindel avec qui elle apprenait à se battre. Il était vrai qu'entre entraînements aux armes et apprentissage de la musique, l'adolescente était très occupée.

Pourtant, ces deux loisirs n'étaient presque là que pour éviter d'aborder un sujet qui pinçait le cœur d'Ondine. Ce fameux sujet qu'elle n'avait pas abordé avec Maglor depuis qu'il l'avait surprise un soir, à jouer de la flûte à côté de la rivière. Et, la jeune fille préférait penser à autre chose…

Un jour, alors que Glorfindel lui montrait une nouvelle attaque à l'épée, le tueur de Balrog lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà fait de l'équitation. Tout en essayant de reproduire le mouvement de l'elfe, Ondine lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pratiqué mais qu'elle connaissait les bases. L'elfe avait alors interrompu l'entraînement en expliquant à la jeune fille qu'il était primordial qu'elle sache combattre habilement tant sur terre qu'avec un cheval. Et ce, surtout à l'arc.

Il l'avait alors amené à l'écurie de la cité afin de voir s'il était possible de trouver un cheval adapté pour l'adolescente. Après plusieurs minutes, Glorfindel s'arrêta devant une petite jument à la robe blanche, et à la croupe comme saupoudrée de gouttes argentées. Dans ses yeux, où se mêlaient bleu et argenté, une lueur douce brillait. Tout en lui parlant en Sindarin, l'elfe invita le cheval à sortir de son box et guida la jeune fille et l'animal jusqu'à un champs dans le fond de vallée. Un peu plus loin, un gué était visible et sur l'autre rive, une forêt s'étendait cachant le paysage qui s'étalait derrière.

Reportant son attention sur la jument qui attendait sagement que Glorfindel ait fini de poser un tapis et une selle sur son dos, Ondine demanda :

« Quel est son nom ?

\- Nous l'avons choisi en l'honneur de sa robe. Son nom est Isilmë. C'est du Quenya et cela veut dire…

\- Clair de lune, traduisit l'adolescente avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de couper la parole de son ami. Désolée…

\- Ce n'est rien.

Puis, changeant de sujet, l'elfe invita Ondine à s'approcher de la jument et reprit.

\- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te dire comment monter un cheval, puisque tu m'as dis en avoir déjà monté un.

L'adolescente sourit et grimpa sur le cheval assez facilement. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait une fois avec Aldor, le cheval qui les avaient emmené au Bois Doré, la jeune fille voulut prendre les rênes avant de se rendre compte, qu'il n'y en avait pas. Remarquant son trouble, Glorfindel éclata de rire et lui demanda, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- Tu cherches les rênes ?

\- Euh… Oui, s'empourpra Ondine en se demandant ce qui était si drôle.

\- Nous n'en utilisons pas… Accroche toi à la crinière de ta jument et penches-toi légèrement du côté où tu veux aller.

Puis, se décalant de quelques pas afin de ne pas gêner l'animal et Ondine, il fit signe à la jeune fille d'essayer de faire avancer sa monture.

Voulant faire de son mieux, l'adolescente effectua une légère pression des talons sur les flancs d'Isilmë et la jument s'ébranla. Elle se mit d'abord au pas, pendant que la jeune fille essayait de mettre en pratique ce que lui avait expliqué l'elfe. Décalant son centre de gravité légèrement vers la droite, Ondine fut agréablement surprise de voir l'animal suivre son mouvement et tourner dans la direction indiquée. Ravie, l'adolescente se pencha alors vers la gauche et Isilmë suivi son mouvement sans broncher ni renâcler. Revenant vers l'elfe qui n'avait pas bougé et regardait la jeune humaine découvrir les joies de l'équitation, Ondine arrêta la jument et regarda Glorfindel à la recherche d'une réaction de sa part.

Remarquant le regard interrogateur de l'adolescente, le tueur de Balrog sourit et posant sa main sur l'encolure de l'animal, il la fit s'agenouiller, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Ondine qui se trouvait toujours sur le dos d'Isilmë. Une fois la jument couchée, l'adolescente en descendit prestement ne voulant pas que l'elfe la surprenne une deuxième fois en demandant à l'animal de se rouler par terre ou quelque chose du même genre.

En se remettant debout à côté de Glorfindel, celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire tout en murmurant comme pour lui-même :

\- Dommage…

Puis, sans crier gare ni prévenir, il claqua de la langue et la jument se leva d'un seul coup arrachant un cri de surprise à l'adolescente. Comme fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Isilmë secoua sa crinière or pale et poussa un doux hennissement qui ressemblait fortement à un cri de victoire. Revenant de sa surprise, Ondine lâcha avec une moue dubitative mais les yeux pleins de joie :

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu me surprends…

Et comme pour la contredire, l'animal fit quelques pas et donna un léger coup de tête dans l'épaule de la jeune fille ce qui eut pour effet de la faire reculer d'un pas.

\- J'ai compris… Je me rends ! Tu as gagné ! abandonna l'humaine en levant les mains en signe de soumission.

Isilmë releva la tête et, se retournant vivement, elle s'élança au galop dans le champ profitant de sa liberté et de la chaleur du printemps.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un cheval puisse être aussi espiègle ?

\- Isilmë a du caractère, elle ne se laisse pas soumettre aussi facilement.

\- J'ai vu ça…

\- Elle semble t'apprécier. Elle n'est aussi joueuse qu'avec les personnes en qui elle a confiance.

\- Si tu le dis, accepta Ondine.

Au même instant, la jument revint vers eux et s'arrêta devant Glorfindel.

\- Il est temps de rentrer, la soleil sera bientôt à son zénith.

\- LA soleil ? l'interrogea l'adolescente surprise.

\- En Sindarin, le mot _soleil_ est féminin et celui de _lune_ est masculin, expliqua Glorfindel en commençant à se diriger vers la cité à peine visible en contre-jour.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

L'elfe ne prit pas le temps de répondre à la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'elle côtoyait les elfes, et elle avait comprit que la plupart d'entre eux ne parlaient que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il lui était arrivée à un certain nombre de moments de se retrouver sans réponse à une question parce que son interlocuteur ne lui répondait tout simplement pas, ou que son explication s'était avérée sibylline. Ce mot rappela un souvenir à la mémoire de l'adolescente. Varda lui avait donné pour consigne de réunir les trois anneaux des elfes et de faire comme avec Elaiano. L'adolescente était ensuite allée voir le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf, mais ceux-ci n'avaient fait que lui dire que les paroles des Valar étaient souvent à double-sens avant de s'éloigner pour en discuter. Se désolant d'avoir pu oublier ce point important aussi vite, Ondine se promit de le leur en parler dès que possible.

Revenant à l'instant présent, l'adolescente eut tout juste le temps d'éviter la porte en bois ouverte de l'écurie. Elle avait été si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu passer le chemin de retour. Par chance, Glorfindel n'avait pas remarqué la gaffe d'Ondine et était entré dans l'écurie. La jeune fille s'empressa de l'y rejoindre avant que celui-ci ne le remarque.

Dans le box de la jument, l'elfe expliqua tranquillement à l'adolescente l'utilité des différentes brosses et objets qui permettaient de nettoyer et de prendre soin du cheval. Entre les différences parfois subtiles entre certaines brosses, la manière de les appliquer, l'ordre, l'endroit où il fallait les utiliser… l'adolescente ne savait plus où donner de la tête et était sûre qu'elle n'en retiendrait pas la moitié. Lorsque Glorfindel eut fini de tout lui présenter, il demanda à son interlocutrice s'il fallait qu'il répète, mais cette dernière répondit avec un grand sourire que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait compris. De fait, Ondine n'avait pas envie d'écouter un second monologue de dix ans et rempli de mots compliqués…

Durant les jours qui suivirent, l'adolescente passa le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner à cheval avec son ami. Dès que l'elfe eut considéré qu'Ondine savait suffisamment bien gérer la jument, il fit travailler la jeune fille sur le tir à l'arc à cheval. Les premières fois, l'adolescente eut du mal à tendre l'arc et viser sans se retrouver sur les fesses ou sans heurter les oreilles de sa monture. Isilmë se faisait d'ailleurs un plaisir, si on peut dire ça à propos d'une jument, de se mettre de façon à ce qu'Ondine ne puisse pas tirer, ou alors, elle faisait un écart au dernier moment arrachant des mots plus ou moins délicats à sa cavalière lorsque sa flèche manquait la cible. Malgré tout, un lien assez fort se tissa entre l'animal et la jeune fille et en apprenant à mieux se connaitre, elles arrivaient à évoluer dans le champs sans problème.

Environ une semaine après avoir commencé ses "leçons" d'équitation, Ondine demanda à Glorfindel s'il était possible de s'entraîner ailleurs que dans le champs. L'elfe hésita avant de lui dire qu'il en parlerai au Seigneur Elrond, et ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que le soleil venait tout juste de paraître au-dessus des montagnes, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la jeune humaine. Réveillée en sursaut, elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir et tomba nez-à-nez avec Glorfindel. Ce dernier ne fit pas grand cas de la tenue un peu légère de l'adolescente et lui demanda :

\- Es-tu toujours intéressée de découvrir d'autres endroits avec Isilmë ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Dans ce cas, je t'attends sur l'esplanade de la sortie est.

\- J'arrive ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se précipitant vers le placard dans lequel elle rangeait ses vêtements.

En moins de cinq minutes, Ondine fut prête et déboula de sa chambre tout excitée. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en arrivant à ladite esplanade, elle vit qu'une troupe d'une dizaine de cavaliers en armure étaient en train de seller leurs montures. Remarquant Glorfindel dans un coin, la jeune fille se pressa de le rejoindre.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes… Que font-ils ?

\- La même chose que nous, répondit le tueur de Balrog avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Nous partons en patrouille, répondit une voix caractéristique venue de derrière la jeune fille.

Cette dernière fit volte-face et vit que ce n'était autre que le Seigneur Elrond qui lui avait répondu. Ondine fut d'abord surprise car il ne portait ses habituelles tenues, mais avait opté pour une armure de cuir souple couverte par de légères plaques de métal qui couvrait son torse. Au contraire des soldats tout autour, il ne portait pas de casque mais gardait sa couronne qui descendait en fils entrelacés sur son front. L'adolescente remarqua que Glorfindel n'en portait pas non plus, et, en creusant dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais vu Haldir en porter. Peut-être que les Seigneurs et leurs généraux n'en portaient pas…

\- … et ensuite revenir, acheva Elrond.

Ondine paniqua un instant. Elle n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais heureusement, l'elfe se contenta de tapoter l'épaule de l'adolescente avant de lui sourire et de s'éloigner. Il rejoignit son cheval et monta dessus en un geste si fluide que la jeune fille se demanda s'il n'avait pas simplement volé jusqu'à la selle. Faisant pivoter son monture dont la robe noire était éclatante, il lâcha quelques ordres en Sindarin avant d'achever ses paroles par :

_\- Aphado nin !_

Et de s'élancer sur le pont qui menait à la sortie de la cité, aussitôt suivit par les autres cavaliers.

Aussitôt, Glorfindel tira la jeune fille de sa contemplation et lui indiqua qu'elle devait monter sur Isilmë et les suivre. Sans poser de questions, l'adolescente mit son pied dans l'étrier et enfourcha sa jument. Une fois installée, elle s'empressa de mettre sa monture au trot pour ne pas perdre de vu le groupe de cavalier qui avait presque fini de vider la place.

S'accrochant à sa monture, Ondine se pencha légèrement en avant afin de faire comprendre à sa monture qu'elle devait suivre le soldat qui se trouvait devant elle. La jument bougea légèrement les oreilles en signe d'assentiment et s'exécuta.

La longue file de cavaliers sortit de la cité au petit trot, longea le champs dans lequel s'était entraînée Ondine et arriva au gué que cette dernière avait aperçu. Sans peur, les chevaux le traversèrent en soulevant des gerbes d'eau tout autour d'eux. Une fois sur l'autre rive, ils longèrent le bois qui s'étendait et débouchèrent sur une vaste plaine.

A cet instant, comme un ballet répété des centaines de fois, la file se brisa et les chevaux et leurs cavaliers s'organisèrent en trois groupes de trois, plaçant à chaque fois un chef et deux personnes côte à côte qui suivaient. Le tout formait un grand triangle plaçant Ondine, Glorfindel et le Seigneur Elrond à l'arrière entre deux trinômes et derrière le trio de tête.

\- C'est assez impressionnant la première fois, fit remarquer Elrond en se plaçant à gauche de la jeune fille, laissant ainsi le soin à Glorfindel de se placer en tête de leur propre trio.

\- Oui ! lâcha l'adolescente qui ne trouvait pas quelque chose de constructif à dire en réponse.

\- Je vois que Glorfindel, vous a appris à guider un cheval sans utiliser de rênes, ajouta-t-il.

\- Il m'a expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas nécessaires, répondit Ondine.

\- En effet, mais, nous les utilisons lors de patrouilles, expliqua le Seigneur en avisant le cordon de cuir qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. _Nan forn !_ ordonna-t-il d'un coup à l'attention de la patrouille.

Aussitôt, tous pivotèrent vers la droite et poursuivirent leur route. Afin de suivre le mouvement général, l'adolescente se pencha imperceptiblement vers la droite et la jument suivit. Voyant que l'adolescente avait à peine tiqué au changement de direction, Elrond ajouta :

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi cela fait deux jours que Glorfindel me harcèle pour que vous veniez. Vous semblez tout à fait à l'aise à cheval.

\- Merci, s'empourpra Ondine. C'est principalement grâce à lui si je suis capable de vous suivre.

A cette remarque, la jument renâcla l'air de s'insurger que tout le mérite revienne au tueur de Balrog.

\- Et grâce à Isilmë qui a bien voulu m'accepter sur son dos… ajouta la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Elle a du caractère à ce que je vois.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée…

Elrond s'apprêtait à répondre à la jeune humaine, lorsqu'un des soldats qui avait quitté son trio, arriva à son niveau.

\- Monseigneur ? Une troupe de cavaliers est visible au Sud-Est et se dirige vers la cité. Que faisons-nous ?

\- Rejoignons-les, ce doit être Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn.

Le soldat repartit, rejoignit son trinôme et orienta le groupe vers la troupe de cavaliers qui se distinguait parfaitement à l'horizon. Tout en suivant le rythme imposé, Ondine regarda au loin, cherchant du regard les fameux cavaliers. Il ne lui fallu qu'une poignée de secondes pour les repérer.

\- Ils sont cinq, nota l'adolescente.

\- Vous pouvez les voir ?

Face à la question d'Elrond qui chevauchait toujours à ses côtés, la jeune fille le regarda surprit, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait la remarque à voix haute.

\- Oui… Pourquoi ? Je ne devrai pas ?

\- Difficilement à cette distance…

L'adolescente ne releva pas le dernier commentaire du Seigneur elfe, mais resta tout de même perplexe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait cette remarque. Était-il donc si surprenant qu'elle ait une bonne vue ? Peut-être que les hommes de ce monde n'avaient pas de bons yeux…

Il était vrai que lorsqu'elle était sur Terre, la jeune fille n'avait jamais été considérée comme ayant une bonne vision. De fait, elle avait toujours été très sensible des yeux et supportait difficilement la lumière de écrans. Quand elle en regardait un plus d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle avait toujours eu une sensation de brûlure, comme si la lumière de l'écran lui brûlait la rétine. Pourtant, lorsque les opticiens avaient faits des tests, ils avaient tous décrétés qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Le sujet était donc resté un mystère pour l'adolescente et avait simplement nécessité des aménagements à l'école, afin qu'Ondine ne soit pas pénalisée par une trop forte sensibilité de la rétine. Le plus surprenant avait été qu'en arrivant en Terre-du-Milieu, la jeune fille avait rapidement noté qu'elle voyait plus loin et plus de détails. Dans sa cellule à Barad-Dur, elle avait découvert que les pierres qui lui avaient semblé lisses, étaient en réalité parcourues de minuscules aspérités qu'on ne sentait qu'à peine au toucher. Ainsi, Ondine ne s'était plus vraiment posé la question se doutant qu'une explication rationnelle devait exister et que de toute façon, se ne serait pas ce genre de détails qui l'aiderait à s'échapper de sa prison.

La voix d'Elrond ramena la jeune fille à la réalité.

_-_ _Mae govannen herdir Celeborn._

Levant la tête, qu'elle avait baissé alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Ondine remarqua que les trinômes s'étaient défaits et que des Galadhrims, très reconnaissables à leur blason en forme de feuille de Mallorn, s'étaient mêlés aux soldats d'Imladris. A quelques pas devant elle, Elrond venait de saluer le Seigneur Celeborn qui s'approchait, lui aussi juché sur un cheval à la robe grise pommelée.

_\- Mae govannen. Anann gen ú-gennin._

\- Le temps passe vite, je vous l'accorde. Êtes-vous seul ? Il me semblait pourtant que Dame Galadriel vous accompagnait.

A peine eut-il prononcé ses paroles qu'un cheval blanc comme neige s'approcha avec sur son dos, nul autre que la Dame des Galadhrims, assise avec élégance et dignité sur sa monture. Elle portait comme à son habitude, une robe blanche qui était immaculée malgré le voyage qui semblait ne pas avoir été de tout repos, comme en témoignait les traces de poussières et de boues qui tachaient les jambes et les tenues des autres soldats. Même les pattes du cheval du Seigneur Celeborn étaient sales. Et pourtant, la monture et sa cavalière ne portait aucune trace passée ou présente de salissure. Galadriel était comme une étoile ou une Valar descendue du ciel. Et le fait qu'elle soit installée en amazone n'entachait pas sa beauté.

En s'approchant, elle salua le Seigneur Elrond mais ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux d'Ondine qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. La jeune fille ne fut donc qu'à peine surprise lorsque la voix de la Dame se fraya un chemin dans son esprit.

\- _Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau, Ondine. Mais cette fois, vous connaissez la raison de notre présence ici._

L'adolescente voulut lui répondre, mais la Dame la coupa :

\- _Le temps n'est pas encore venu. Nous verrons tout cela cette nuit._

Et le silence se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille la laissant avec ses questions.

Entre temps, la discussion s'était poursuivie et le groupe maintenant composé de dix-sept personnes entamait le chemin de retour vers la vallée cachée.

Au cours du retour, Glorfindel vint se placer à la hauteur d'Ondine et lui demanda si elle avait apprécié. Enthousiaste, la jeune fille lui répondit que malgré le fait que la patrouille se soit vue écourtée, elle avait été ravie de découvrir d'autres terrains en-dehors de la cité. Peut après, la groupe longea une forêt et l'elfe cessa de parler pour surveiller les bois, guettant le moindre danger. Mais, une fois que les arbres eurent disparus derrière eux, il se pencha vers l'adolescente et lui demanda, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- Tu as envie d'aller un peu plus vite.

\- Nous sommes dans un groupe… Comment veux-tu que nous…

Ondine se fit couper la parole par Isilmë qui venait de pousser un hennissement.

\- Oui !

\- Dans ce cas… Rendez-vous à Imladris.

Et sans donner plus d'informations à la jeune fille, Glorfindel sortit de la file et lança son cheval au galop dans la lande. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une course, l'adolescente sortit à son tour de la file et s'élança à la poursuite du tueur de Balrog en criant sur le ton de la rigolade :

-Tricheur ! Tu n'attends rien pour attendre. »

Mais l'elfe ne se retourna même pas et accéléra l'allure doublant par la même occasion les trois Seigneurs elfes qui chevauchaient en tête de file. Redoublant d'effort, Ondine poussa sa jument à accélérer encore. En arrivant au niveau du trio de tête, la jeune fille aperçut comme un sourire sur le visage du Seigneur Celeborn, de la surprise sur celui d'Elrond, et un sourire mystérieux sur celui de Dame Galadriel. Puis, ils disparurent du champs de vision de l'adolescente et Ondine se pencha sur l'encolure d'Isilmë.

En cet instant, elle se sentait en symbiose avec l'animal. Elle et la jument ne faisaient qu'un, et la jeune fille n'était plus la même. Elle n'était plus la frêle adolescente qui s'était retrouvée sans explication sur les pentes d'un volcan. Qui qu'elle soit et d'où qu'elle vienne, elle était enfin elle-même.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Bon... C'était un chapitre un peu plus joyeux que le précédent, je vous l'accorde._

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

_A la prochaine !_


	27. Après tout ce temps

_Bonsoir !_

_Je sais que je vous avez dit que je le publierai jeudi, mais bon... étant donné mon emploi du temps plus que vide... *tousse tousse* Je n'ai pas pu._

_Mais voilà la nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_Alors, attachez vos ceintures..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Après tout ce temps –**

**0o0o0o0**

Ondine déboula à toute vitesse dans la cité elfique. Penchée sur l'encolure de sa jument, Isilmë, l'adolescente avait fait la course avec Glorfindel jusqu'à Fondcombe, et elle avait perdue l'elfe des yeux en traversant une rivière.

Tout en se redressant, elle se retourna s'attendant à le voir surgir au bout du pont permettant d'accéder à l'esplanade, mais, il n'en fut rien. Alors que la jeune fille scrutait le chemin du regard se demandant comment elle avait pu mettre autant d'écart entre Glorfindel, une voix retentit derrière elle :

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

L'adolescente se tordit presque le cou pour voir qui lui avait parlé, et fut extrêmement surprise de ce qu'elle vit. Glorfindel était tranquillement debout à côté de sa monture qui était propre et lavée. L'elfe portait dans ses bras la selle ouvragée et le tapis qu'il avait disposé sur le dos de l'animal. Celui-ci parti d'un grand rire en voyant l'air ahuri d'Ondine.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il n'y avait qu'un chemin pour revenir ici ?

Devant l'air dépité de l'humaine, il lui sourit et ajouta :

\- Je ne suis là que depuis cinq minutes, c'est très bien pour une première fois.

\- C'est quand même beaucoup !

\- La première fois que Dame Arwen à fait cette petite course contre moi, elle est tombée dans la rivière lors de la traversée du gué. Je crois que cela lui aura laissé un souvenir marquant, elle évite au maximum de le traverser maintenant.

Ondine éclata de rire.

\- Je n'aurai jamais qu'une telle chose ait pu arriver.

Le tueur de Balrog se contenta d'un sourire et invita la jeune fille à descendre de sa monture ce que celle-ci s'empressa de faire en se laissant glisser contre le flanc d'Isilmë. L'elfe entreprit alors de lui montrer comment desseller son cheval, comment la nettoyer… Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Glorfindel proposa à l'adolescente de ramener Isilmë à son box mais Ondine refusa préférant le faire elle-même.

Une fois la jument au chaud, la jeune fille retourna à sa chambre afin de se nettoyer et de trouver une autre tenue que celle qu'elle portait. En arrivant, l'adolescente tomba nez-à-nez avec Arwen qui était apparemment venue déposer des vêtements.

\- Comment s'est passée votre sortie ?

\- Super bien, merci Arwen ! Mais juste un détail… Après tout ce temps, pourriez-vous me tutoyer ?

\- Si cela peut être réciproque…

\- Aucun problème !

Arwen posa la pile de vêtements sur une petite table en précisant à Ondine que la robe blanche qui s'y trouvait était pour la soirée. Lorsque la jeune humaine lui demanda la raison, elle expliqua simplement que c'était là le vœu de la Dame de Lorien. Puis, sans donner plus de réponses, elle salua l'adolescente et s'en alla.

Face à cette requête des plus étranges, la jeune fille plissa les yeux en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Galadriel. Certes, elle n'était pas encore arrivée à la cité, mais la distance ne semblait pas être un problème pour la Dame, mais en ajoutant son sourire un peu plus mystérieux qu'à l'accoutumé qu'elle lui avait adressée alors qu'Ondine poursuivait Glorfindel, cette demande bien particulière était surprenante.

Haussant les épaules, l'adolescente laissa finalement derrière elle ses questions sans réponse et se rendit dans une salle adjacente à sa chambre où un bassine d'eau fumante y avait été disposée. En plongeant dans l'eau chaude, Ondine oublia pour un instant le temps et tous les problèmes quelle croisait et auquel personne ne voulait ou ne pouvait lui apporter de réponses ou d'explications.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son bain, l'eau avait refroidie depuis bien longtemps. La jeune fille prit alors dans sa penderie une robe bleu foncé et releva ses mèches rebelles vers l'arrière et les attacha derrière sa tête grâce à une broche. Enfin, l'adolescente sortie de sa chambre et se rendit au balcon où aurait lieu le déjeuner. De fait, Ondine ne souhaitait pas arriver la dernière….

Une fois sur place, la jeune fille remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la dernière, mais presque. Se faufilant discrètement au milieu des dignitaires, l'adolescente rejoignit Glorfindel qui attendait, fidèle à lui-même, au pied d'un arbre couvert de feuilles et de fleurs entrouvertes. Debout à côté de l'elfe, Ondine attendit sans ne rien dire que le Seigneur Elrond qui était en grand conversation avec Lindir, indique à tous qu'il était temps de passer à table. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Lorsqu'il fit s'assit, tous se dirigèrent vers leurs chaises, et la jeune fille se trouva assise à droite de Glorfindel et à gauche d'un elfe qu'elle n'avait que vaguement aperçu. Tournant la tête vers l'autre côté de la table, l'adolescente pâlit un instant… Elle était assise en face de Maglor, et ce dernier la fixait avec un regard insistant où de la tristesse transparaissait malgré son masque de fermeté feinte. Détournant les yeux, l'attention d'Ondine dériva vers la gauche et elle aperçue que le Seigneur Elrond siégeait, comme toujours, en bout de table avec à sa droite Mithrandir, et à sa gauche le Seigneur Celeborn, puis Dame Galadriel.

Alors que l'adolescente allait reporter les yeux sur la partie droite de la tablée, elle croisa le regard de la Dame des Galadhrims et au même instant Ondine ressentit le pic de douleur caractéristique qui lui arrivait de temps en temps lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité d'un des anneaux des elfes. Hors, cette fois, le pic de douleur fut bien plus fort et la jeune fille baissa les yeux en se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pousser un petit cri de douleur. Mais ce faisant, elle ne vit pas Elrond, Gandalf et Galadriel porter brièvement leur main à leur anneau comme si quelque chose les avaient piqué. Le regard des trois porteurs se croisèrent alors et un accord mutuel se fit sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

De son côté, Ondine reprit son souffle doucement en cachant de son mieux le trouble qui l'avait prise. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle nota que personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte, pas même Glorfindel qui était en train de se servir de la salade. Une fois qu'il eut finit, la jeune fille prit le saladier et s'en servit à son tour. Ensuite, elle le passa à son voisin et, s'emparant d'une fourchette, piqua une feuille et l'amena à sa bouche. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'enfourner, elle leva le nez et vit le regard inquiet que lui portait Maglor. A en voir sa réaction, il avait dû remarquer ce qui s'était passé. Mais, reportant son attention sur la feuille de salade qui était sur le point de retomber dans son assiette, Ondine se dépêcha de la fourrer dans sa bouche, se donnant par là-même une excuse pour détourner le regard.

Le repas se passa sans aucun autre incident n'arrive, mais la jeune fille se trouva bien gênée. Elle évitait un maximum de croiser le regard de Maglor, et lorsqu'elle cherchait à discuter avec Glorfindel, elle croisait irrémédiablement le regard de Galadriel qui ne la lâchait plus du regard, ce qui était particulièrement dérangeant et bizarre.

Une fois le repas terminé, l'adolescente s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsque le Seigneur Celeborn l'arrêta et l'informa en quelques mots qu'Elrond, Galadriel, Mithrandir et lui-même se réuniraient au cours de la nuit, et qu'ils viendraient la chercher un peu plus tard afin de "répondre à la requête de la Valië Varda", expliqua-t-il. Puis, sans plus d'explications, il rejoignit sa femme qui s'éloignait en compagnie du magicien.

Sans trop se poser de questions, Ondine rejoignit Arwen qui était attendait au bout du balcon, et lui demanda s'il était possible de faire un tour dans le bois à côté de la cité. Celle-ci accepta avec joie et les deux filles partirent dans sa direction.

L'après-midi passa comme le cours d'un long fleuve tranquille sans qu'aucun rapide ne vienne perturber son lit. Lorsque l'heure du dîner approcha, Arwen accompagna Ondine à sa chambre et l'aida à se préparer. La jeune fille revêtu donc la longue robe blanche que Galadriel avait tant voulu qu'elle porte et elle laissa ses cheveux détachés se dérouler dans son dos. Une fois prête, l'adolescente se rendit à nouveau au balcon où se déroulaient les repas.

Le dîner se déroula sans que rien de particulier n'arrive, mis à part que la Dame de Lorien avait esquissé un sourire mystérieux en voyant la jeune fille. Les autres porteurs d'anneaux et le Seigneur Celeborn n'avaient rien dit non plus, mais un éclair de surprise s'était glissé dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils avaient vu passer Ondine.

Ainsi, lorsque le soleil eut disparu derrière l'horizon et que le dîner fut achevé les Seigneurs et le magicien s'en allèrent. Ne sachant combien de temps elle devrait attendre ni où, la jeune fille se rendit dans sa chambre, prit sa flûte et quelques partitions et se dirigea vers le jardin.

S'asseyant dans l'herbe au bord d'un ruisseau, elle accorda l'instrument et choisit l'une des partitions qu'elle avait emporté. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant là qu'elle se sentie stupide… Il faisait nuit et elle n'avait pas pris de lumière avec elle. Il lui faudrait donc travailler avec sa mémoire.

Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, elle dû rendre à l'évidence… Elle ne connaissait pas assez les partitions pour les jouer de tête. Se résignant, elle posa sa flûte et s'allongea dans l'herbe. La lune en était à son premier quartier et les étoiles scintillaient de mille-feux. Dans le silence de la nuit, on entendait le doux clapotis de l'eau. Non loin, un bruissement se fit entendre et un hibou hulula.

S'abîmant dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne, Ondine n'entendit pas Maglor arriver.

\- Puis-je me joindre à toi ?

Surprise, l'adolescente releva la tête et, voyant que c'était lui, souffla d'un ton légèrement résigné :

\- Oui…

Et l'elfe s'assit à côté d'elle.

Ils restèrent tout deux assit dans l'herbe en silence un long moment avant qu'Ondine ne prenne la parole, un peu hésitante.

\- Je… Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Ta réaction est compréhensible. Il y a juste un point que je ne comprends pas…

\- Lequel ?

\- Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé ?

A cette question, l'adolescente détourna le regard préférant se concentrer sur une touffe d'herbe verte sur la pelouse.

\- Je… Oui en partie, avoua-t-elle finalement. J'avais peur de ta réaction.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu as dit à ceux d'Aqualondë et de Doriath, lorsque tu les as massacré avec tes frères ? répliqua-t-elle hargneusement. On m'a raconté en détails ce qui s'est passé. Disons que tu avais omis certaines choses…

Maglor baissa les yeux. Le coup que la jeune fille venait de lui porter était dur. Il resta silencieux pendant un instant avant de reprendre avec une teinte d'amertume dans sa voix.

\- Il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. J'ai tout tenté pour oublier les atrocités que j'ai pu commettre, mais le destin les ramènent sans cesse et je ne peux y réchapper. Mais, sache que jamais je n'aurai pu me résoudre à te faire du mal… Et si mon passé te fais trop peur… Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je disparaîtrait de ta vie.

Achevant ses paroles, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescente, et il resta ainsi, attendant qu'elle lui demande de partir. Mais elle resta silencieuse, le visage fermé et les pupilles si dilatées que ses iris étaient réduits à un mince halo bleu clair. Soudain, un larme coula le long de la joue d'Ondine et elle se jeta dans les bras du fëanorion en disant :

\- Ne part pas… Reste. Pas après tout ce temps…

D'abord surpris, l'elfe ne réagit pas directement mais fini par enserrer ses bras autour de la jeune humaine qui pleurait doucement contre son épaule.

\- Après tout ce temps… répéta-t-il en repensant au jour où il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Lorsque deux orcs étaient arrivés traînant la jeune fille évanouie au bout d'une longue chaîne, qu'ils avaient attaché à un bloc au centre de la geôle de l'adolescente avant de l'y jeter et de l'y abandonner.

\- D'ailleurs… Reprit Ondine en séchant ses larmes et en s'écartant. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Maglor sourit doucement avant de lui répondre :

\- Demain, cela fera un an.

\- Déjà ! Le temps passe si vite !

\- Ce ne sera que dans une heure…

La jeune fille ne réagit pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un elfe lui donnait la date et l'heure rien qu'en regardant la position des étoiles et de la lune dans le ciel.

\- Il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça, souffla l'adolescente en baillant.

\- C'est assez simple… commença Maglor. Tout d'abord, nous…

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Ondine dodelina de la tête, puis s'appuya contre l'épaule de l'elfe, et s'assoupit d'un seul coup. La situation lui arracha un sourire attendrit. Puis, lentement, afin de ne pas réveiller l'adolescente, il replaça derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille une mèche qui était tombée devant son visage. Ensuite, il la serra doucement contre lui afin de lui tenir chaud, et la regarda dormir.

Lorsque la lune eut atteint son zénith et eut commencé sa descente vers l'horizon, le fëanorion murmura à l'oreille d'Ondine, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas :

\- Joyeux anniversaire…

Mais, comme prévu, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle dormait à point fermé…

Prenant garde à ne pas bouger, l'elfe se résolut à veiller sur le sommeil de la jeune humaine en attendant que l'un des Seigneurs vienne la chercher. Parcourant du regard le paysage environnant, il aperçut une rotonde, surplombant la ville, et d'où une lueur s'échappait troublant les étoiles. Ce devait être là que se trouvaient Mithrandir, le Seigneur Elrond et les Seigneurs des Galadhrims. N'étant pas stupide, Maglor avait bien compris que cette réunion déciderait en quelque sorte de l'avenir d'Ondine. Baissant les yeux sur le jeune fille, il souffla :

\- Tu m'as peut-être rejeté mais, je ne saurai te perdre. Quoi qu'il t'arrivera là-bas, je serai toujours là pour te soutenir…

Haut dans la ciel, Varda contemplait la vallée d'Imladris, un petit sourire sur son visage.

\- Comment se porte ta protégée ? demanda un homme en s'approchant.

\- Elle dort, Manwë…

Le silence de son interlocuteur lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Avec la _liaison_ qu'a pratiqué Elrond Eärendillion, le pouvoir du collier c'est considérablement affaibli. J'ai du donc leur indiquer le moyen pour que tout "revienne à la normale".

\- Mais… Tu sais ce que cela va impliquer !

\- Il fallait leur forcer un peu la main… Et… Il est temps.

\- Même après tout ce temps, tu n'as pas changé… soupira Manwë réprobateur.

\- Cela n'a jamais posé de problème à ce qu'il semble…

Le Valar ne répondit pas, et préféra s'en aller laissant la Valië seule à contempler Arda.

Bien plus bas, à Fondcombe, le soleil était sur le point de se lever et aucun des Seigneurs n'était venu chercher Ondine. Maglor commençait à se demander s'ils allaient vraiment venir, lorsque Gandalf s'approcha de lui le long du ruisseau, appuyé sur son bâton.

\- Il est temps.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, le fëanorion secoua doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille en l'appelant par son nom, afin de la réveiller. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ondine ouvrit les yeux et demanda :

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Tu dois y aller.

Aussitôt, les yeux embrumés de l'adolescente s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et elle se leva complètement réveillée.

\- Je suis prête, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Je n'en doute pas… A tout à l'heure…

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur mon sommeil, Maglor.

\- Il faut y aller, appuya le magicien qui assistait silencieusement à l'échange.

\- J'arrive.

Et saluant l'elfe, Ondine emboîta le pas de Mithrandir qui s'éloignait. Ce dernier la guida jusqu'à une volée de marches qui montaient jusqu'à une place à ciel ouvert, et entouré de colonnes et d'arcs finement sculptés. En empruntant le chemin, la jeune humaine demanda :

\- Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Nous allons faire de même que douze ans auparavant.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Vous verrez.

Et, à cet instant, ils débouchèrent sur la rotonde.

Au centre se tenait Galadriel, éblouissante malgré la nuit dans sa robe blanche et argentée. L'éclat de la lune faisait miroiter ses longs cheveux et, alors que sous le soleil ils semblaient faits d'or, des rayons de lune semblaient s'être aussi perdus dans ses mèches. Sur la gauche, le Seigneur Elrond se tenait, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage… Et sur sa droite, le Seigneur Celeborn était debout, légèrement en retrait, comme effacé. Derrière Ondine, Gandalf poussa gentiment l'adolescente à s'avancer et cette dernière fit quelques pas dans la rotonde.

Une fois que la jeune humaine se fut avancée, Galadriel leva sa main droite, paume ouverte, invitant l'adolescente à la prendre, ce qu'elle fit avec hésitation.

\- Il est temps que le pouvoir du dernier des Cinq soit restauré, annonça-t-elle solennellement.

Tendue, l'adolescente se retourna et croisa le regard conciliant de Gandalf qui se tenait quelques pas derrière elle. Voyant le stress sur le visage d'Ondine, il fit un pas et attrapa la main gauche de la jeune fille qu'il serra fort pour la réconforter.

\- Tout ira bien… Il s'agit plus d'une formalité qu'autre chose, souffla-t-il d'un ton voulu rassurant.

\- Si nous avons bien compris ce qu'à dit Dame Varda, vous ne ressentirez rien de spécial, votre pendentif retrouva juste sa couleur d'origine, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, ajouta Elrond en posant sa main sur l'épaule droite de l'humaine. Vous pourrez reprendre le cours de votre vie et rien ne changera car…

Sans crier gare, un éclat de lumière jaillit et Ondine tomba d'un seul coup sur les genoux, le souffle court. Les trois porteurs d'anneaux qui entouraient la jeune fille se penchèrent en avant pour l'aider à se relever, bloquant par là-même Celeborn qui était toujours en retrait.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Gandalf soutenant l'adolescente qui se relevait difficilement sans pour autant lâcher son collier dont une étrange lumière provenait et pulsait lentement.

\- Je… commença Ondine avant de s'interrompre pour reprendre son souffle. C'est comme si tout mon corps se vidait d'énergie…

\- Il va falloir la ramener à sa chambre, la coupa Elrond. Elle est très faible… Mieux vaut attendre encore un peu qu'elle se remette.

Il voulu aider la jeune fille à avancer, mais celle-ci le repoussa gentiment en soufflant :

\- Je peux le faire toute seule…

Mais, elle ne fit pas un pas qu'elle vacilla à nouveau et cette fois, le magicien ne put la retenir et ce furent Galadriel et Elrond qui l'empêchèrent de s'écrouler à nouveau.

A peine eurent-ils touchés Ondine que la lueur qui entourait le collier éclata d'un seul coup les forçant à s'écarter et à se couvrir les yeux. La lumière forcit et entoura l'adolescente d'un halo empêchant quiconque de voir la jeune fille. Au même instant, les premiers rayons du soleil levant éclairèrent les lieux et le halo lumineux faiblit jusqu'à disparaître complètement laissant apparaître Ondine.

Alors que toutes les personnes présentes retiraient leurs bras qui leur avaient servis à se couvrir les yeux, tous restèrent muets de stupéfaction et seul le Seigneur Celeborn lâcha ce que tous pensaient :

\- C'est impossible ! »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_J'ai eu extrêmement envie de vous laisser avec cette fin et d'attendre la semaine prochaine._

_Mais bon..._

_Alors oui, vous allez me tuer, ça je n'en doute pas..._

_En tout cas, je vais quand même vous laisser avec vos hypothèses..._

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu..._

_A la prochaine !_


	28. Partie III : Choisir son destin

_Bonsoir !_

_Je publie ce chapitre en avance car c'est le seul de cette semaine et parce que je n'en peux plus d'attendre pour vous le publier._

_Bon... Il n'est pas corrigé mais il le sera dans le weekend... __Bref, il s'agit d'un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais pas moins important._

_Je suis sûre que vous savez de quoi je parle... Non ?_

_Dans ce cas, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Partie III : ****Choisir son destin –**

**0o0o0o0**

« C'est… C'est impossible ! lâcha le Seigneur Celeborn abasourdi.

Ondine regarda les trois autres personnes présentes, mais ils semblaient tout aussi surprit. Comme personne ne disais quoi que se soit, la jeune fille les regarda bizarrement en ce demandant ce qui devait bien se passer. Baissant les yeux sur son collier, l'adolescente remarqua qu'il avait reprit sa couleur blanche initiale. Rassurée, Ondine leva à nouveau le nez mais Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn étaient toujours scotchés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la jeune fille trouvant que la situation devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

\- C'est… Impossible… répéta Celeborn.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? s'exclama l'adolescente ne comprenant pas la réaction de ses supposés interlocuteurs.

\- Est-ce bien toi ? souffla enfin Galadriel un touche d'espoir dans la voix.

Surprise par la question de la Dame des Galadhrims, Ondine se retourna s'attendant à voir quelqu'un jaillir de derrière elle ou quelque chose de la sorte. Mais pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Se retournant à nouveau, l'adolescente nota qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins revenu de leur surprise.

\- La clé était sous nos yeux depuis le début, souffla Elrond.

\- Est-ce bien toi ? répéta Galadriel, en tutoyant la jeune fille ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel.

\- Euh…

Ondine hésita. Que signifiait donc cette question ? Embarrassée par la question de la Dame et ne comprenant pas où celle-ci voulait en venir, l'adolescente remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Mais, en effectuant ce geste pourtant anodin, la jeune fille sentit sous ses doigts que quelques choses n'allait pas. Palpant ces oreilles, Ondine ne pu retenir un cri de surprise. Ces oreilles étaient pointues !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda l'adolescente d'une voix rendue suraiguë en tournant sur elle-même cherchant si quelque chose d'autre avait changé.

\- Il semblerait que le processus ait eut un effet imprévu…

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Ondine. Mais, Dame Varda avait dit que tout redeviendrais comme avant ! Ça, ajouta-t-elle en pointant vaguement une de ses oreilles, ce n'est pas avant !

\- Nous avons apparemment mal interprété les paroles de la Valië. Lorsque les Valar nous parle, il y a souvent un sens caché dans ce qu'ils disent, expliqua Gandalf. Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, Dame Varda semblait faire allusion au fait que… vous n'étiez pas… humaine, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Ondine hoqueta surprise. Vu la forme que venaient de prendre ses oreilles, l'explication semblait tout à fait logique, mais cela restait tout de même dur à accepter.

\- Seriez-vous en train de dire que… je viendrais de ce monde ? Dans ce cas… Qui suis-je ?

\- Dame Varda vous a bien demandé de retrouver Elaiano n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais…

Ondine marqua une pause.

\- Vous seriez en train de dire que… je… suis… Elaiano ? lâcha l'adolescente abasourdie.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la vue de la jeune fille se brouilla et elle se retrouva au milieu d'une myriade d'étoiles.

\- Il était temps… souffla Varda apparaissant devant elle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Depuis que tu es revenue dans ce monde, je n'ai de cesse que de te permettre de retrouver ta réelle identité.

\- Donc, je suis vraiment…

\- Elaiano, oui.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas tout simplement dit ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas…

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas, répéta-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Et là n'est ni la question, ni la raison pour laquelle je t'ai amené ici…

\- Quelle est-elle alors ?

\- Lorsque tu n'avais que vingt ans, commença la Valië.

\- Quoi ? Vingt ans ? Mais… je n'en ait que seize ! Enfin dix-sept maintenant mais…

\- Non… Un enfant de vingt chez les elfes à une apparence d'un enfant de quatre ans chez les hommes.

\- Cela voudrait donc dire que…

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Désolée…

\- Lorsque tu avais vingt ans, le Seigneur Celeborn t'a confié l'un des Cinq, celui que tu portes autour du cou. Il avait été confectionné par mes soins et était relié à ton peuple…

L'adolescente voulu objecter, mais se tu, attendant que la Valië eut fini.

\- Pour faire simple… Lorsque tu as atteint l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, la fille de Finarfin, Galadriel s'est rendue à la forteresse maudite de Dol Guldur afin d'en chasser le Maiar corrompu, Sauron. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu a été qu'une sorte de lien s'était crée entre les Trois et ton pendentif. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle a utilisé son anneau, Nenya, tu l'as senti et le pouvoir qui sommeillait dans ton collier s'est déclenché t'emportant avec lui sur Terre.

\- C'est donc là qu'Élisa m'a trouvé, comprit la jeune fille.

Varda acquiesça avant de reprendre :

\- Elle t'as élevée comme sa propre fille sans trop se poser de questions sur tes origines, car en arrivant sur Terre, ton apparence avait été modifiée afin d'éviter que notre monde ne soit dévoilé.

\- Mais… J'aurai dû avoir des souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé et d'où je venais ! Hors, je n'en ait pas un seul…

\- Ils ont été effacés lors de ton Voyage.

\- Mon Voyage ?

\- Nous appelons Voyages, les passages entre Arda et la Terre. Et tu es une Voyageuse.

L'adolescente se massa les tempes cherchant à assimiler toutes les informations. Elle obtenait enfin des réponses à ses questions. Ainsi, le fait qu'elle puisse parler les différentes langues elfique, qu'elle ait une si bonne vue et qu'elle sache utiliser certaines armes sans jamais n'y avoir touché étaient donc dû au fait qu'elle soit… une elfe. Rien que d'y penser, le mot semblait étrange et sonnait comme faux à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours chercher à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, mais maintenant qu'elle avait enfin toutes les clés en main, elle s'y refusait.

\- Toute ma vie j'ai cru et souhaitée être normale, souffla-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

\- Mais tu es normale… Seulement, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne me rappelle rien… Je vous crois mais, quand vous en parlez, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une autre personne…

\- C'était il y a douze ans. Il est compréhensible que tu sois désorientée…

\- Complètement perdue, vous voulez dire ! s'exclama l'adolescente. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni qui je suis, ni… Je ne sais plus ! Des personnes qui m'ont connue lorsque j'étais… Elaiano risquent de me reconnaître et je ne saurai pas qui ils sont. Et… Si on me demande mon nom… Je ne vais quand même pas répondre : Je m'appelle Ondine, mais en fait je suis Elaiano… Vous savez, l'_elfing_ qui a disparu il y a douze ans… On va me prendre pour une folle ! Et ils auront raison.

\- Doucement, jeune fille, l'apaisa Varda. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Tout ira bien. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être Elaiano... Mais... Je peux te proposer quelque chose…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Si tu as si peur de blesser les autres ou d'être toi-même perdue entre celle que tu croyais être, et celle que tu es vraiment, je suis prête à te rendre les souvenirs que tu as perdu lors de ton Voyage.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… Mais, si tu les récupères, tu devras faire face à ton destin.

\- Mon destin ?

\- Oui.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tu es ici à un croisement. Deux chemins s'offrent à toi… Soit tu reprends tes souvenirs, soit tu les abandonnes.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

\- Si tu les récupères, tu devras apprendre à utiliser les pouvoirs qui sommeillent dans ton collier et les utiliser afin d'accomplir ton destin.

\- Et si je les refuse ?

\- Une multitude de futurs s'ouvriront à toi… Tu pourrais rendre le collier au Seigneur Celeborn et choisir de retourner vivre sur Terre. Ou alors, rester dans ce monde et vivre tranquillement en Lorien ou ailleurs, protégée et en sécurité…

L'adolescente resta silencieuse un temps avant de soupirer :

\- Le choix semble trop aisé… Il y a forcément une couille dans le pâté, n'est-ce pas ?

La Valië sourit en entendant la jeune fille utiliser l'expression.

\- Disons que ton choix va avoir un impact à plus ou moins grande échelle sur le futur de la Terre-du-Milieu et de la Terre.

\- Rien que ça… Pourquoi tout est-il toujours aussi compliqué ! On se croirait dans un film Hollywoodien… Est-ce que pour une fois, je ne pourrais pas vivre gentiment ma vie sans que l'avenir du monde soit en jeu ?! souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

Varda la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… soupira-t-elle finalement. Je vais reprendre mes souvenirs…

\- S'agit-il de ta décision finale ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle.

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons lorsque le temps sera venu…

Puis, sans crier gare, la Valië plaqua sa paume sur le front de l'adolescente qui sentit aussitôt une décharge électrique la parcourir faisant voler en éclat tous ses souvenirs. La force fut si intense que ses yeux se voilèrent et se fut le noir.

* * *

La jeune fille flottait dans le noir. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Tout était flou dans sa tête. Plus rien ne correspondait. Tout n'était qu'images et sons, trop flous et rapides pour qu'un ordre ou une logique soit discernable. Lorsque l'un d'eux passait un peu plus lentement, l'adolescente captait des bribes de rires, de pleurs, de mots… Parfois une image de forêt qui apparaissait vaguement familière. La visage d'un Dame habillée de blanc, et un mot… _Maman_… Qui était-elle ? La connaissait-elle ? Puis tout s'envolait et le ballet de sons et lumières reprenait inlassablement. Après un temps qui paru interminable, un dernier son traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille pour trouver enfin sa place. Enfin, l'adolescente comprit… Elle s'appelait Elaiano, elle était une elfe et… Une lumière ! Une faible lueur apparu non loin de la jeune fille.

Attirée par celle-ci, l'adolescente s'avança et la lueur grandit jusqu'à emplir tout l'espace. Ensuite, des couleurs apparurent… D'abord floues, puis de plus en plus précises… Au même moment, le son et les sensations revinrent à leurs tour. La jeune fille était retenue par quelqu'un et plusieurs voix l'appelait… Au début, l'adolescente ne pouvait les distinguer les unes des autres, puis… elles se précisèrent aussi, et elle pu comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

\- Ondine ?

\- Elaiano ?

\- Doucement… Elle revient à elle.

La jeune fille papillonna des yeux. Au-dessus d'elle le visage d'un vieillard apparu, aussitôt, une floppée de noms surgit dans la mémoire de l'adolescente. En en attrapant un au vol, la jeune fille se rappela… Il s'agissait de Mithrandir. Détachant ses yeux du magicien, l'adolescente aperçue un elfe qui se tenait un peu plus loin, un nom s'imposa alors à son esprit : Celeborn. A peine ce nom eut-il effleuré sa conscience qu'un multitudes d'images jaillirent à leur tour… Mais, une ressortie plus que les autres… Celle de cet elfe, en train de l'appeler juste avant qu'une lumière intense n'emporte la jeune fille ailleurs… La voix de Gandalf arriva aux oreilles de l'adolescente.

\- Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, l'esprit encore bouillonnant du souvenir qui remontait encore et encore à sa mémoire. Une douleur… Un cri de désespoir… L'adolescente se tendit d'un seul coup et se leva sans jeter un seul regard pour celui qui l'avait rattrapé… Chancelante, elle s'avança vers Celeborn. Un elfe voulu la retenir mais une voix féminine dans le dos de la jeune fille l'arrêta. Poursuivant sa route, l'adolescente fit encore quelques pas et s'effondra dans les bras de Celeborn.

\- Pardon… hoqueta-t-elle sans même savoir pourquoi.

\- Tout va bien…

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir disparue, ajouta-t-elle sans ne savoir non plus pour quelle raison.

\- Tout va bien… Je suis là…

\- Tu m'as manqué… _Ada_.

Un larme roula sur la joue de l'adolescente, et enfin… Tout s'éclaircit… Tout reprenait enfin sa place… Et la jeune fille pleura à chaudes larmes, blottie contre celui qu'elle pouvait appeler _père._

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. A l'un des doigts, brillait un anneau d'une blancheur éclatante. Se retournant, la jeune fille contempla le visage de celle qui se tenait là… Puis, dans un souffle, elle se blottie contre elle en murmurant :

_\- Nana…_

\- Elaiano…

Les deux elfes restèrent là pendant un long moment, puis, s'écartant, la jeune fille attrapa la main de Celeborn et celle de Galadriel et bafouilla à mi-voix :

\- Vous m'avez tant manqué…

\- Nous avons cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours…

\- Je suis de retour et plus rien ne nous séparera… »

Alors que la famille se retrouvait, Gandalf et Elrond restaient en retrait se sentant de trop dans ces retrouvailles inespérées. Au loin, le soleil levant s'élevait dans le ciel annonçant le début d'un nouveau jour, et d'une nouvelle vie.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous s'en doutait mais bon... Le voilà le fameux morceau que je garde depuis le début de la fic... Vous avez enfin toutes les explications..._

_Ici commence maintenant les aventures d'Elaiano en Terre-du-Milieu... La fic n'est pas finie, loin de là... C'est juste que s'il fallait la couper en deux, ce serait la fin de la première partie..._

_Je suis trop émue à l'idée d'avoir enfin lâché le morceau et stressée car je pars maintenant dans une partie de la fic qui est beaucoup plus floue même pour moi... Enfin bref... Vous verrez bien..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre de révélations vous aura plu, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_


	29. Accepter ce qui est

_Bonjour ! Le chapitre arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu (la veille) car j'ai un gros devoir demain et n'aurait pas le temps de publier..._

_Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Il arrive quelques heures après la fin du chapitre précédent..._

_Bon, ben..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Accepter ce qui est –**

**0o0o0o0**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Maglor se réveilla. Il s'était endormi dans l'herbe après qu'Ondine soit partie avec Gandalf. Pestant contre lui-même, il se leva, s'épousseta afin de retirer l'herbe qui s'était accroché à ses vêtements et partit à la recherche de la jeune fille.

L'elfe commença par se rendre à la chambre de l'adolescente mais, lorsqu'il y pénétra, les draps étaient froids et le lit était fait. Apparemment, Ondine n'était pas retournée dormir dans sa chambre après sa rencontre avec les Seigneurs. En sortant de la chambre, il croisa Arwen qu'il l'informa ne pas avoir vu passer la jeune fille. Un peu plus inquiet, le fëanorion pressa le pas se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Ondine. Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'il l'aperçu.

Elle était de dos et semblait se diriger vers les jardins. Maglor sut automatiquement que c'était elle car sa chevelure blonde était repérable de loin dans la cité où la majorité de la population était brune. S'empressant de la rejoindre il courut presque le long du couloir, mais, la jeune fille tourna à une intersection. Ainsi, lorsque l'elfe arriva à ladite intersection, il ne put voir l'adolescente. Un peu énervé de l'avoir perdue de vue, l'elfe s'engagea alors dans l'un des deux couloirs s'ouvrant à lui, cherchant l'insaisissable jeune fille.

Il la chercha pendant encore quelques minutes avant de l'apercevoir, gravissant les escaliers qui menaient au jardin. Se dépêchant de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse à nouveau dans le dédale de couloirs de Fondcombe, il arriva rapidement auprès d'elle et l'interpella :

« Ondine !

Surprise, cette dernière marqua une pause et se retourna ses cheveux détachés retombant sur ses épaules.

\- Maglor !

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. J'étais simplement venue récupérer ma flûte, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant l'instrument qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Je l'avais oublié…

\- Ah… Et… Tout s'est bien passé avec les Seigneurs ? Tu sembles… différente.

A cette remarque, l'adolescente pâlit un instant ne sachant que répondre.

\- Disons que… En fait…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il s'avère que… Je ne sais pas comment le dire ! lâcha-t-elle embarrassée. C'est compliqué… Disons que… commença-t-elle en replaçant distraitement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Et ce geste pourtant anodin eut pour effet de figer de stupeur Maglor.

\- Ton… Ton oreille, lâcha-t-il.

\- Mon oreille ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Soudain, elle comprit. Gênée, elle regarda le fëanorion et ne put qu'avouer :

\- C'est ce que j'allais te dire. Tu te rappelles que la Valië Varda m'avait demandé de retrouver Elaiano ?

L'elfe acquiesça.

\- Et bien… C'est moi.

\- Tu veux dire que l'_elfing_ qui a disparue il y a douze ans, c'était toi ?

\- Oui…

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu étais une humaine et là… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Tout s'est enchaîné si vite. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la réunion des…

Mais la jeune fille s'arrêta d'un seul coup se rendant compte qu'elle avait failli dévoiler l'identité des porteurs des Trois anneaux des elfes.

\- La réunion des ?

\- Des Seigneurs elfes… mentit-elle. La réunion des Seigneurs elfes a fait office de déclic.

\- Mais… le Seigneur et roi Thranduil n'était pas là ! Et de quel déclic parles-tu ?

\- Thranduil ? l'interrogea l'adolescente.

\- Il règne sur Verbois-le-Grand ou Forêt Noire, un peu plus au Nord que la Lothlorien… Mais, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… De quel déclic parles-tu ?

\- Pour faire simple, en basculant sur Terre mon apparence a été modifiée afin d'éviter que ce monde soit découvert, j'ai par là-même perdu la mémoire. Et en revenant, tout n'est pas redevenu tel qu'il était supposé être.

\- Et maintenant ? Ça l'est ?

\- Oui, Maglor. Je suis enfin moi-même, murmura la jeune fille posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de son interlocuteur. Il n'y a plus rien qui ne nous empêche d'être ensemble maintenant… ajouta-t-elle la voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Si… Tu es la fille de Galadriel et Celeborn…

\- Et alors ?

\- Tout a changé !

\- Tu te trompes… Je suis toujours la même personne. Je suis toujours celle que tu as rencontrée dans les cachots de Barad-Dur, qui s'est échappé avec toi, et qui est parvenue jusqu'ici. Mon apparence à peut-être changée, mais c'est tout. C'est toujours moi ! Même si je ne me reconnais presque plus dans le miroir, je suis toujours la même personne !

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te gênes ?

\- Tes parents ne me laisseront jamais être avec toi, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé en Doriath.

\- C'était il y a des milliers d'années !

\- Tu te rappelles leur réaction lorsque j'ai voulu te rejoindre dans le Bois Doré ? S'ils ne me laissent pas pénétrer leur forêt, jamais ils n'accepteront que je sois avec toi…

\- Tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé. S'il te plait… le supplia-t-elle.

\- Ça ne marchera jamais !

\- Et alors ? Quoi qu'ils disent, cela aura-t-il un impact sur ce que je ressent ? Non… S'ils refusent, nous iront nous établir ailleurs…

\- Mais ce sont tes parents !

\- Je les connait à peine… La majorité des souvenirs que j'ai d'eux datent d'il y a trop longtemps.

\- Tu as recouvré la mémoire ?

\- Oui… Varda m'a rendu mes souvenirs.

Face à cette annonce, Maglor se rembrunit. Prenant la main de la jeune fille et l'éloignant de sa joue, il lui répondit sombrement :

\- On ne peut faire confiance aux Valar pour ce genre de choses… Rien n'est jamais simple avec eux. Si elle te les a rendus, sache qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose à faire en échange.

\- Tu me fais mal ! s'écria-t-elle en essayant de dégager sa main.

En effet, dans sa hargne, le fëanorion avait serré le poignet de l'adolescente. Il desserra sa poigne et la jeune fille pu dégager son bras, même si une trace rouge était toujours visible autour de son poignet.

\- Varda m'a déjà prévenue… lâcha l'adolescente en se massant le poignet. Elle m'informera en temps voulu de ce qu'il faudra faire… ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant comme si elle fuyait.

\- Ondine ! Sache qu'il y aura toujours un prix à payer.

\- Je comprends…

S'éloignant, la jeune fille n'entendit qu'à peine les derniers mots que prononça Maglor.

\- Et il sera très élevé. Trop élevé…

Et l'adolescente s'en alla poser sa flûte dans sa chambre.

Une fois fait, la jeune fille rejoignit les deux Seigneurs des Galadhrims qui l'attendaient non loin de la terrasse où aurait lieu le repas de midi. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ils étaient tous deux en grande conversation mais ils s'arrêtèrent et sourirent en voyant arriver leur fille.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Celeborn en voyant l'adolescente arriver.

\- Je viens de croiser Maglor… répondit-elle évasive.

\- Est-ce lui qui t'as fait ça ? insista-t-il en désignant le poignet de la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'était pas intentionnel… Il n'a rien fait de mal.

Face à sa réponse, les deux Seigneurs se jetèrent un regard entendu avant de reporter leur attention sur l'adolescente.

\- Es-tu prête ? demanda Galadriel avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- A quoi ?

\- Certains vont se poser des questions quand ils vont te voir. Il semble évident que nous t'accompagnions afin que tous acceptent et comprennent ce qu'il s'est passé et qui tu es.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? soupira la jeune fille qui n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention.

\- Se sera bref et tout rentrera définitivement dans l'ordre, acheva Celeborn en serrant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

\- Si vous le dites…

\- _Aie confiance_, chuchota la voix de Galadriel dans sa tête.

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement, souffla fortement afin de chasser le stress et releva la tête.

\- Je suis prête.

\- Dans ce cas, allons y.

Et le trio se dirigea vers la terrasse. En arrivant, les tables avaient déjà étaient dressées et presque tous les convives étaient arrivés et discutaient en attendant l'arrivée du Seigneur Elrond. Quelques convives saluèrent les Seigneurs du Bois Doré alors qu'ils se mêlaient à la foule, mais seuls un ou deux dignitaires plissèrent brièvement les yeux en remarquant la proximité de la jeune fille par rapport à eux. Mais personne ne fit de remarque. Alors que l'adolescente restait en compagnie de ses parents, ne sachant que faire, une voix l'interpella :

\- Ondine !

Tournant la tête vers l'origine du son, elle aperçue Glorfindel un peu plus loin qui lui faisait signe. La jeune fille hésita à le rejoindre mais Galadriel lui glissa :

\- Nous l'annoncerons à la fin du repas.

Le message étant clair, l'adolescente partie rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait comme toujours, sous un arbre.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? soupira la jeune fille un petit sourire aux lèvres car elle se doutait bien de la réponse.

\- C'est juste que tu sembles… différente. Mais, ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

L'adolescente remarqua le regard interrogateur de l'elfe, mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa pensée car Elrond venait d'arriver et les dignitaires s'asseyaient autour de la table. S'asseyant à son tour, la jeune fille se retrouva assise entre Glorfindel et Celeborn, et à gauche de ce dernier se tenait Elrond. Celui-ci salua discrètement l'adolescente et elle lui rendit son salut avant de reporter son attention sur un saladier qui trônait non loin.

Le repas se passa sans problème jusqu'au moment où la carafe d'eau la plus proche fut vide. Glorfindel se proposa d'aller la remplir, mais la jeune fille tint à s'en charger elle-même. Un peu surpris, l'elfe la laissa le faire et celle-ci se leva afin de se rendre à une fontaine quelques mètres plus loin. En revenant, elle se pencha en avant pour déposer la carafe pleine et une mèche de ses cheveux glissa lui gênant le visage. L'adolescente eut donc pour réflexe de replacer sa mèche derrière son oreille afin que celle-ci ne trempe pas dans son assiette. Et comme à plusieurs reprises auparavant, ce geste pourtant simple eut un effet.

Le silence tomba sur toute la tablée et tous fixèrent la jeune fille qui s'était rassise comme si de rien n'était. Remarquant le calme peu naturel qui régnait, l'adolescente leva le nez de son assiette et vit que tous la regardait. Embarrassée la jeune fille tourna son regard vers Galadriel qui se trouvait presque en face d'elle, et celle-ci fit un léger signe de la tête. En réponse, Celeborn se leva.

\- Nous comptions vous informer de la situation à la fin du repas, mais il semblerait que vous ayez tous remarqué ce qu'il s'est passé.

A cette annonce, tous les regard se tournèrent vers le Seigneur.

\- Vous savez tous que notre fille Elaiano a disparu il y a douze ans maintenant.

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'une vague de murmures se propagea parmi les dignitaires. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé en Lothlorien, mais tous étaient surprit que le Seigneur Celeborn en parle. Ni lui, ni personne n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet sensible en public.

\- De fait, par un heureux… concours de circonstances… elle nous est revenue.

Il invita alors la jeune fille à se lever, et, lui tenant la main, il déclara solennellement :

\- Celle que vous avez tous connue comme étant Ondine, n'était autre que notre fille. Je vous présente Elaiano !

Un silence pesant accueilli l'annonce. Tous assimilaient à leur manière cette nouveauté et nul ne savait comment réagir. Voyant que personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, Elrond se leva à son tour et rompit le silence :

\- Vous serez toujours la bienvenue à Imladris, Elaiano.

Cette formule eut pour effet de couper court au côté solennel de l'instant et tous saluèrent la jeune fille avant de reprendre le repas là où il s'était arrêté.

Attrapant une corbeille de fruits, Glorfindel dit à l'adolescente :

\- C'est donc cela que tu voulais dire lorsque je t'ai dit que tu avais changé.

\- Oui… Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit directement.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Cela doit être tout récent pour toi. C'est arrivé au cours de la nuit ?

\- A l'aube.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard j'imagine, lâcha-t-il en mordant avec délice dans un fruit bien mûr.

\- Non… répondit simplement l'adolescente ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

Comprenant le message implicite de son interlocutrice, Glorfindel voulu détourner la conversation sur une note plus amusante.

\- Comment dois-je t'appeler maintenant ? Ondine ou Elaiano ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… C'est tout à fait nouveau pour moi.

\- Peut-être préfères-tu que je t'appelle Ondaiano ou Eladine ?

Face à cette tentative de blague, l'adolescente pouffa de rire s'étouffant à moitié avec la pomme dans laquelle elle venait de croquer.

\- Appelle-moi comme tu veux, mais je doute que mélanger les deux noms que l'on me donne soit la meilleure idée qui soit. En plus, tu ne vas pas les retenir !

\- Ne me sous-estime pas… répliqua-t-il en rigolant à son tour.

\- Il n'empêche… commença la jeune fille en reprenant tant bien que mal son sérieux. Tu ne sembles pas si perturbé que ça par ce… changement.

\- Il m'a été possible de voir d'étranges choses au cours de ma vie. Et, j'avoue m'être légèrement douté que tu n'étais pas complètement humaine…

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il y avait des signes qui ne trompent pas… Ta bonne vue, ton habilité à l'arc et aux doubles-dagues, mais surtout… le fait que tu parles notre langue sans jamais l'avoir apprise auprès de quiconque. Car, comme tu le sais probablement, il n'y a que deux moyens permettant de savoir parler une langue. Soit on l'apprends auprès d'une personne, ce qui n'était apparemment pas ton cas, soit il s'agit de notre langue maternelle.

Face à la tirade de son ami, l'adolescente resta silencieuse. Maintenant qu'ils avaient toutes les clés en main, tout prenait sens et la multitude de détails et de questions sans réponses qui avaient accompagnées la jeune fille au cours de sa vie avaient enfin une explication.

Plongée dans ses pensées, l'adolescente n'entendit pas Glorfindel en rajouter une couche en parlant de la relation particulière qui l'unissait à Isilmë. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle arrêta de se concentrer sur le passé, elle fut très surprise de remarquer que le tueur de Balrog la regardait comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part. Embarrassée et ne sachant pas quoi répondre, la jeune fille s'hasarda à un « oui » convaincu, croisant les doigts pour que ce soit la bonne réponse.

Mais, son ami éclata de rire et lâcha :

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu préférais venir t'entraîner cet après-midi ou rester tranquille et tu me réponds oui ?

La jeune fille rougit et essaya de cacher sa gêne.

\- Je te disais que je voulais bien venir m'entraîner. Je n'ai pas dit « oui » pour te demander de me laisser tranquille, ça aurait été trop méchant ! Et en plus, si je t'avais dit « non » tu te serais posé la même question et je n'aurai pas su quoi répondre. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas grave parce que ça m'intéresse, mais il faut d'abord que je me change, et puis le repas n'est pas fini. Mais oui, c'est super !

L'adolescente s'arrêta d'un seul coup et guetta la réaction de l'elfe. Celui-ci resta interloqué, cherchant à décoder et de démêler l'amas de paroles que venait de lui dérouler son interlocutrice inattentive. Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il se contenta de demander :

\- Et donc ? Tu es intéressée ?

\- Oui !

\- Je t'attendrais donc sur le terrain dans une heure…

\- J'y serai.

Et la discussion s'orienta sur les différentes manière de prendre soin des chevaux et de l'utilité d'utiliser une dizaine de brosses différentes. Voyant la jeune fille et Glorfindel rirent aux éclats s'attirant des regards amusés de leurs voisins, Maglor se rembrunit et plongea le nez dans son assiette, se découvrant une fascination grandissante pour les pépins qui y traînaient.

Mais, au fond de lui, il sentit que quelque chose se brisait. C'était comme si on venait de lui porter un coup de couteau au cœur. Et chaque éclat de rire qui s'échappait de la bouche de son amie retournait lentement et douloureusement le couteau dans la plaie. L'insouciance de la jeune fille et sa nouvelle apparence avaient définitivement fait chavirer le cœur du fëanorion et la voir heureuse sans pouvoir y contribuer, le rendait malade. Après tout, il l'avait en quelque sorte repoussée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait prit peur et avait mal réagi. Maintenant, il en payait les conséquences, et l'adolescente ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui. Lui qui l'avait supportée et accompagnée durant près d'un an. Mais, bien qu'il ait été son seul repère dans ce monde pendant un certain temps, cela il en était conscient, elle prenait maintenant son envol et il restait là, laisser pour contre, à nouveau seul. Et s'il se trouvait à nouveau dans cette situation, il en était le seul responsable. Le cœur en miette, Maglor se leva, et sans un regard pour les autres dignitaires qui lui jetèrent des regards scandalisés, il s'en alla.

Et, en s'éloignant, les voix provenant de la tablée s'estompèrent. Pourtant, la dernière chose qu'il lui sembla entendre fut le doux rire d'Ondine, ou Elaiano à présent. Enfin, tout s'éteignit et seul les sons de la nature purent atteindre ses oreilles.

Sans trop réfléchir, le fëanorion retourna à la chambre où il avait séjourné tout ce temps, rangea le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait, prit de l'eau et des provisions, et se rendit aux écuries. Sur place, il parcouru les allées, passant devant des dizaines de chevaux sans se décider. Alors qu'il était sur le point de choisir une jument alezan, une voix l'arrêta :

\- Tu devrais plutôt prendre Duilwen.

Se retournant, Maglor remarqua Elrond debout à l'entrée de l'écurie, tenant par le licol un cheval à la robe noire mouchetée de points blancs.

\- Ne cherche pas à m'empêcher de partir, le mit-t-il en garde. J'ai pris ma décision.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je te connais depuis longtemps… Lorsque tu as une idée en tête, il est impossible de te faire changer d'avis. Et même si je désapprouve ton départ, je doute réussir à te faire rester.

\- J'aurai juré que tu n'étais pas ravi de me voir…

\- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, _père._

\- Je t'ai simplement élevé… Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ton père, répliqua Maglor en flattant l'encolure de l'animal que tenait fermement Elrond.

\- Tu as été ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus… répondit ce dernier en faisant demi-tour et se dirigeant vers une esplanade non loin. Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- Là où le vent me portera.

Puis, prenant la bride, il enfourcha le cheval et se hissa en selle.

\- Ondine ne comprendra probablement pas la raison de mon départ… Dites-lui simplement que je ne l'oublierais jamais et que je reviendrais à elle lorsque le temps sera venu.

\- Je lui transmettrai… Y a-t-il autre chose ?

\- Veille sur elle. Je ne pourrais supporter qu'elle soit blessée ou… tuée.

\- Elle est en sécurité à Imladris.

Maglor acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit pivoter sa monture pour l'orienter vers un chemin de terre qui quittait la cité cachée. D'une pression sur ses flancs, il intima à Duilwen, puisqu'il s'agissait là du nom du cheval, d'avancer. Alors qu'il s'éloignait au pas, il entendit Elrond lui dire :

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Reviens moi, mais si tu ne reviens pas pour moi, au moins…

Le cheval passa au trot et la fin de la phrase du Seigneur de la cité s'envola dans les airs, mais Maglor fut certains que celui-ci avait ajouté :

\- Reviens pour elle. »

Ainsi, les yeux fixés sur le chemin qui s'étalait devant lui, le fëanorion se pencha sur l'encolure du cheval et, laissant Fondcombe derrière lui, il s'en alla vers l'ouest. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il irait, ni pourquoi. Mais il s'y rendrait. Il avait rendez-vous avec son avenir, un rendez-vous, par-delà l'horizon.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_A plus tard Maglor ! *range son mouchoir* __Pas de panique ! Il reviendra !_

_Pour un petit point d'elfique, Duilwen veut dire rivière fraîche (on remerciera les sites de traductions en Sindarin)._

_Et pour ceux/celles qui se demanderaient, la dernière phrase est un clin d'œil à Pirate des Caraïbes. Ne me demandez pas quel film, je n'en sais rien... Mais c'est la dernière réplique (je l'ai un peu arrangée) de l'un des films. Voilà..._

_Bref... j'espère que ce chapitre un peu triste (sur la fin) vous aura plu !_

_En attendant, à la prochaine !_


	30. Appels illusoires

_Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tard que prévu. J'avoue avec les portes ouvertes du lycée et mon emploi du temps extrêmement vide *tousse tousse*, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire._

_Bref..._

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Appels illusoires –**

**0o0o0o0**

Une fois le repas terminé, Elaiano alla se changer sans sa chambre et rejoignit Glorfindel sur le terrain d'entrainement. Lorsqu'elle y arriva l'elfe était en train de s'échauffer en faisant quelques mouvements de bases avec son épée. La jeune fille attrapa une épée qui traînait dans un coin et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Ravi que l'adolescente soit si enthousiaste, Glorfindel lui proposa de travailler une nouvelle technique qui permettait de parer l'attaque d'un adversaire, puis de contre-attaquer en bloquant la lame de l'autre. Le geste parabolique n'était pas difficile à faire mais il était bien plus difficile d'utiliser cette technique car elle était connue et risquée. Le danger était que si l'adversaire devinait qu'on allait l'utiliser, il était très aisé de contrer et de blesser gravement l'autre.

Attentive, Elaiano s'appliqua à imiter ce que lui montrait son ami et une fois que celui-ci eut décidé qu'elle avait compris le principe, il lui proposa de s'entraîner avec lui. Un peu dubitative la jeune fille argua qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir cette parade puisqu'il savait qu'elle comptait l'utiliser. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, l'elfe jeta un regard autour de lui cherchant un combattant pouvant faire office de partenaire d'entraînement, le Seigneur Celeborn jaillit de nulle part et demanda :

« Puis-je m'entraîner avec ma fille ?

Si Glorfindel fut surprit par son arrivée si soudaine, il n'en montra rien et, souriant, il répondit posément :

\- Sans problème, nous cherchions justement quelqu'un…

Puis s'écartant pour libérer le terrain, il passa à côté de la jeune fille et lui glissa :

\- Lorsque ta lame est la plus courte, rapproches-toi de ton adversaire.

\- C'est noté…

Puis, une fois que l'elfe se fut écarté, l'adolescente alla troquer son épée pour les doubles dagues avec lesquelles elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise. En retournant sur le terrain, elle remarqua avec surprise que le Seigneur avait plutôt opté pour deux longues épées qu'il tenait dans chacune de ses mains.

Attentive au moindre mouvement de son adversaire, la jeune fille se mit en garde. Celeborn n'attendit pas longtemps avant de passer à l'attaque et il se jeta sur sa fille, ses épées au clair. Légèrement surprise par la vitesse de l'elfe, Elaiano eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver et de se replacer. Chassant une mèche qui lui était tombée devant les yeux, l'adolescente chercha son adversaire du regard mais ne le vit pas. Elle avait beau se trouver dos au bord de la piste, le terrain était vide. Abaissant légèrement sa garde, la jeune fille fit un pas en avant se demandant où avait pu passer le Seigneur.

Ce fut son instinct qui la fit se retourner et parer. Juste à temps. Celeborn était tout simplement apparu derrière l'adolescente et l'avait attaqué. Tout en reprenant le combat, la jeune fille se retournait les méninges se demandant comment il avait bien pu la contourner sans qu'elle le voit. Mais rien ne lui venait.

Se re-concentrant sur le combat, la première chose qu'elle nota était qu'elle était en train de perdre. Elle pliait sous les inlassables coups de son adversaire. Celui-ci, nullement fatigué tourbillonnait frappant d'un côté puis de l'autre, obligeant sans cesse la jeune fille à parer avec ses dagues. Heureusement qu'il retenait ses coups et que lorsqu'il la touchait, ce n'était que du plat de la lame car dans le cas contraire, l'adolescente serait déjà morte.

Déterminée à rompre la cadence et à imposer ses propres règles, l'adolescente puisa au fond d'elle tout ce qu'elle avait appris puis, en fit comme une sorte d'agglomérat de connaissances qu'elle fit remonter à sa mémoire. Des techniques et des méthodes qu'elle n'avait pas encore travaillée avec Maglor, Haldir et Glorfindel surgirent alors dans son esprit. D'abord déstabilisée par la quantité d'informations qui l'ensevelissait peu à peu, l'adolescente manqua quelques coups et Celeborn la toucha du plat de ces lames à plusieurs reprises.

Se dégageant d'un seul coup, la jeune fille chercha ses repères pendant un instant. Ce qui venait de se passer dans sa tête avait été trop soudain et il lui fallait gagner du temps afin de reprendre ses marques. La comprenant en difficulté, Celeborn s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de lui laisser un temps de répit. De son côté, Elaiano cherchait à comprendre d'où pouvait provenir autant de connaissances. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre que cela devait être lié à l'entrainement qu'elle avait suivi avant de se retrouver coincée sur Terre. Ses souvenirs étaient revenus mais la jeune fille n'avait pas encore totalement prit conscience de ceux-ci. Après tout, le retour de ces derniers ne remontait qu'à quelques heures en arrière.

Une fois ses idées remises à la bonne place, l'adolescente releva la tête, les yeux plissés. Tout semblait avoir pris une nouvelle dimension et plus rien n'échappait à son regard. Se remettant en garde, elle n'attendit pas que son adversaire repasse à l'attaque et, ses dagues fermement serrées dans ses poings, la jeune fille se jeta sur Celeborn. Pas un éclair de surprise ne traversa son regard lorsqu'Elaiano feinta sur la droite et il para adroitement le coup. Sans se décourager, la jeune fille pivota présentant pendant une seconde son dos à son adversaire, puis, elle attaqua sur la gauche, sans succès.

A quelques pas, Glorfindel observait les deux combattants. Alors que du Seigneur Celeborn se dégageait une assurance et une maîtrise parfaite de la situation, privilégiant plutôt les gestes efficaces pour éviter de se fatiguer, sa fille en était le parfait opposé. Celle-ci ne cessait d'aller et venir, attaquant de tous les côtés, cherchant une faille dans la défense de son adversaire. L'elfe remarqua que cette dernière suivait bien son conseil, essayant de toujours se tenir suffisamment proche de son père pour attaquer, mais pas trop loin pour que celui-ci n'ait pas l'espace nécessaire pour utiliser l'entièreté de ses lames. A un moment donné, la jeune fille s'arrêta d'un coup et vacilla sur quelques pas.

Ayant peur qu'elle ne s'effondre, Glorfindel voulu s'avancer mais cette dernière se ressaisit et se remit en garde, montrant clairement que le combat n'était pas terminé et qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Lorsqu'elle se jeta sur son adversaire, un étrange lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux. Dès qu'elle croisa le fer avec Celeborn, une tension se fit sentir dans l'air.

Le combat prit alors une autre dimension et l'on pu ressentir les efforts que chacun des combattants employaient pour faire plier l'autre. Le tintement des lames lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquaient se fit plus fort et plus réguliers au fur et à mesure qu'ils échangeaient des coups sans pour autant franchir la défense de l'autre. Le plus surprenant fut qu'Elaiano avait complètement changé de méthode d'attaque. Elle semblait maintenant plus posée, contrôlait chacun de ses mouvements, anticipant ceux du Seigneur et répliquant par des coups qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisés au cours de ses derniers entraînements.

Les deux combattants tourbillonnaient au centre de la piste sablonneuse sans céder le moindre centimètre à l'autre sans que ce ne soit volontaire. Leur combat s'était transformé en une danse sans fin, et qui ne se terminerait qu'une fois qu'ils l'auraient décidés. Les autres elfes qui s'entraînaient sur les terrains avoisinants s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder se battre. Il fallait avouer que malgré leurs styles et leurs armes pourtant très différentes, ils savaient tous deux se battre et leur combat était impressionnant.

Soudain, alors que la situation n'y était pas du tout propice, Glorfindel vit la jeune fille se replacer sur ses appuis et, lorsque la lame de Celeborn descendit sur elle, elle tenta la technique que l'elfe lui avait enseigné plus tôt. Elle brandit ses deux dagues croisées devant elle afin d'y coincer l'épée de son père. A peine celle-ci eut-elle touchée les armes de l'adolescente, elle dégagea une de ses dagues et d'un mouvement rotatif, voulu toucher Celeborn. Mais, elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elle avait oublié un détail, un léger détail qui avait pourtant toute son importance… Le Seigneur Celeborn possédait deux épées.

Il ne fallut qu'un geste de sa part pour parer le coup de la jeune fille, la désarmer, lui faire perdre l'équilibre et la faire tomber sur le sol.

Elaiano fut extrêmement surprise de se retrouver en un instant désarmée et à terre. Levant le nez vers le Seigneur Celeborn, elle aperçue que celui-ci lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever et attendait qu'elle s'en empare. Le remerciant, elle se remit debout en prenant soin de ramasser ses dagues qui étaient tombées non loin. S'époussetant afin de faire tomber le sable collé à ses vêtements, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Mais… Tu es super fort ! Je ne t'ai pas effleuré !

Le sourire que Glorfindel et l'intéressé lui renvoyèrent la fit s'empourprer.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question d'entraînement… Tu y arriveras un jour.

\- A quoi ? L'effleurer ? Aucune chance ! répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers Celeborn et d'ajouter… D'ailleurs comment avez-vous fait pour… Où est-il ?

Glorfindel regarda autour de lui et constata à son tour que le Seigneur Celeborn n'était pas en vue.

\- Où est-il passé ?

\- Il a dû partir pendant que nous discutions.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que nous avons parlé longtemps. Nous avons à peine échangés trois mots.

\- Il nous faudra être plus attentif la prochaine fois. Et, saches qu'il a toujours été très discret.

\- Il n'est pas seulement discret, il s'est carrément volatilisé…

Puis, se disant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, la jeune fille alla s'étirer avec son ami et entreprit de reprendre le chemin qui ramenait à la demeure du Seigneur de la cité. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, il passèrent sur un léger promontoire qui surplombait la vallée et offrait une vue imprenable sur l'horizon.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait devant, mais l'adolescente fut étrangement attirée par la butte de terre. La gravissant rapidement, elle accéda au sommet et pu ainsi contempler le paysage. On pouvait voir une petite rivière serpenter dans le creux de la vallée puis, rejoindre une autre rivière plus large et plus profonde. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et, même s'il commençait doucement sa course vers l'Ouest il n'en éclairait pas moins l'immense plaine qui se dévoilait au loin parsemée ici et là d'arbres qui piquetaient irrégulièrement le terrain.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle à Glorfindel qui l'avait rejointe. Allons-y, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant.

Mais, alors que son ami redescendait la butte, une étrange sensation arrêta Elaiano et la fit se retourner. Jetant un regard vers l'horizon, elle laissa ses yeux errer sur la plaine, et, il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette filant dans l'herbe.

\- Maglor ? souffla-t-elle croyant reconnaître la silhouette de son ami.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? lui demanda l'elfe qui s'était arrêté voyant que l'adolescente n'était pas descendue.

\- Non, rien. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un dans la plaine, probablement un animal ou un mirage.

Le tueur de Balrog ne releva pas et retourna sur le chemin de terre, attendant que la jeune fille le rejoigne. Se détournant, cette dernière s'empressa de rejoindre son ami et retourna avec lui à Fondcombe.

L'adolescente passa le reste de sa journée à discuter avec Arwen et à jouer de la flûte au bord d'un ruisseau espérant que Maglor vienne la rejoindre à un moment donné. Pourtant, il ne vint pas. Déçue, Elaiano fini par ranger l'instrument et les partitions et quitta les jardins où elle s'était installée. En retournant à sa chambre, elle croisa Glorfindel et lui demanda de l'excuser auprès du Seigneur Elrond car n'ayant pas faim, elle préférait se coucher directement. Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête et la jeune fille pu aller dormir tranquillement. A peine allongée, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Lorsque Elaiano ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus dans sa chambre. Elle se trouvait plutôt allongée au milieu d'une plaine sous le soleil. Se demandant comment elle avait pu atterrir là, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et, aperçu un cavalier qui venait dans sa direction. Plissant les yeux, l'adolescente reconnu aisément Maglor, penché sur l'encolure de sa monture. La jeune fille lui fit signe voyant qu'il venait dans sa direction, mais, il la doubla sans s'arrêter ni ralentir. Elaiano cria alors le nom de son ami espérant attirer son attention, mais rien n'y fit. Il poursuivi sa route sans fléchir. Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de voix, l'adolescente cessa de l'appeler ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'avait ignoré. Cherchant une réponse, la jeune fille se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le fëanorion. Au loin, des montagnes s'élevait, et il était à peine possible d'apercevoir Fondcombe camouflée au fond d'une vallée. Soudain, non loin de la cité, Elaiano aperçue un mouvement. Une silhouette se dressait en haut d'un promontoire. Mais, même en plissant les yeux, elle ne put voir qui se dressait là.

Soudain, sans crier gare, la scène bascula et la jeune fille se trouva dans une bois peu touffu non loin d'un feu de camp. Apercevant une forme allongée à côté de celui-ci, l'adolescente s'approcha doucement. Celui qui dormait possédait de longs cheveux noirs qui reposaient sur le sol. Mais, même s'il était de dos, une étrange sensation parcouru la jeune fille. Contournant le dormeur, l'adolescente s'accroupit devant ce dernier et, releva une mèche qui tombait devant son visage. Mais, en apercevant celui-ci, Elaiano ne put retenir un cri de stupeur.

\- Maglor ?!

A peine ces mots eurent-ils franchit la barrière des lèvres de la jeune fille que la scène se fit de plus en plus floue, et elle ne put que crier une dernière fois le nom de son ami avant que tout ne redevienne noir et qu'elle ne s'éveille dans son lit à Fondcombe, toute tremblante et aussi essoufflé que si elle venait de courir un marathon.

Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, l'adolescente se leva, prit une cape et sorti de sa chambre.

* * *

Quelque part plus à l'ouest, Maglor s'éveilla en sursaut.

\- Ondine ? Est-ce toi ? appela-t-il.

Mais, seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, l'elfe vit que rien n'avait bougé et que Duilwen semblait tranquille. Puis, remarquant que le feu était presque éteint, il entreprit de le rallumer afin d'éloigner de potentiels dangers nocturnes. Une fois le feu relancé, il sortit une carte d'une de ses sacoches et la déplia. Il commença par se repérer, puis, traçant une ligne vers l'ouest, il estima qu'en continuant à cette vitesse, il pourrait être sous quelques jours à Amon Sûl et d'ici une bonne semaine, il pourrait être à Bree. Rangeant le parchemin, il remua les braises du feu en repensant à sa journée.

Il était parti si vite et sans trop réfléchir. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait ni pourquoi. De plus, il se sentait aussi terriblement coupable d'avoir abandonné Ondine, ou Elaiano… Elle n'avait pas mérité qu'il fuie comme cela. Et cette voix qui l'avait tiré du sommeil ressemblait tant à la voix de la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle devait se trouver en ce moment même bien au chaud à Fondcombe dans un lit et ne devait pas se soucier de son sort. Le fëanorion finit donc par se persuader que cette voix qui l'avait réveillé n'était qu'une illusion crée par son esprit fatigué. Un animal devait avoir fait du bruit et il l'avait confondu… Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée qu'il lui semblait avoir entendu l'adolescente l'appeler. Il se rappelait que vers le milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'il chevauchait dans la lande, il avait eut cru entendre la jeune fille murmurer son nom. Cela n'avait été qu'un léger son, une brise portée par le vent, mais il était sûr que l'adolescente l'avait appelé. S'agissait-il réellement d'un appel de son amie ou une fois de plus, d'une illusion ?

Jetant un regard vers l'est, il soupira et se prit à formuler sa pensée à voix haute :

\- Je suis désolé…

* * *

Elaiano s'accouda à la rambarde d'un balcon et essaya de relativiser. Ce qu'elle avait vu n'était qu'un simple rêve et Maglor devait être tranquillement endormi dans sa chambre, à quelques pas de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Pourtant, tout avait semblé si réel, si vrai… Ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans son rêve, lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la plaine, s'agissait-il vraiment d'une chose qui s'était passé ou était-ce une illusion ?

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, un léger bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle, et le Seigneur Elrond vint s'accouder à son tour à la balustrade.

\- Vous ne dormez pas ? demanda la jeune fille surprise.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question…

\- J'ai fait un étrange rêve.

Bien que son interlocuteur resta silencieux à cette réponse, l'adolescente sentit qu'il était intrigué et souhaitait en apprendre davantage, si elle voulait bien se livrer à lui.

\- C'était à propos de Maglor… Je l'ai vu en train de chevaucher sur une plaine qui m'est inconnue, puis endormit à côté d'un feu de camp.

Lorsqu'elle lâcha le morceau, l'adolescente remarqua un tressaillement presque imperceptible chez Elrond. Intriguée, la jeune fille plissa les yeux se demandant pourquoi cette information l'avait fait réagir de cette façon.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- J'aurai souhaitait vous l'apprendre d'une autre façon mais… Maglor est parti de Fondcombe.

\- Quand ?! s'écria l'adolescente.

\- Après le repas de midi…

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit !

\- J'ai essayé, mais je ne vous ait pas trouvé de la journée, et vous n'êtes pas venue au dîner.

\- Mais pourquoi est-il parti ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il ma demandé de vous dire qu'il ne vous oublierait jamais et qu'il reviendrait vers vous lorsque le temps sera venu. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre de cette manière…

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

\- Ne désespérez pas. Il a toujours été un solitaire, ajouta Elrond en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Essayer de dormir, vous avez besoin de repos.

Puis, le Seigneur de la cité s'en alla dans la nuit laissant l'adolescente seule. Celle-ci se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, le regard tourné vers l'ouest. Dans sa détresse et son incompréhension, un seul mot put résumer le tourbillon de pensées et de questions qui envahissaient l'esprit d'Elaiano :

\- Pourquoi ? »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Un petit chapitre un peu triste sur la fin, mais bon..._

_On ne cherchera pas où est passé Celeborn *hum hum*..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura et plu, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	31. Choisir son chemin, choisir son destin

_Bonjour !_

_Je sais que ça fait deux semaines que vous n'avez pas eu de chapitre sur cette fic... Mais le voilà (enfin) ! Et... Avec les vacances, j'aurai peut-être le temps de vous en écrire un en bonus pour mardi. Cela reste à voir..._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Choisir son chemin c'est choisir son destin –**

**0o0o0o0**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Maglor était parti, et son absence, loin de passer inaperçue avait fait voler en éclat la routine d'Elaiano. Ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais Glorfindel en était le témoin silencieux.

La jeune fille venait de plus en plus rarement aux entraînements et elles s'isolait très souvent avec sa flûte s'abandonnant pendant plusieurs heures à la musique. Elle se rendait d'ailleurs toujours au même endroit… Il s'agissait d'un terrain herbeux au bord d'un ruisseau un peu à l'écart de la cité. Durant ses instants là, on pouvait entendre des notes douces et mélancoliques s'élever à peine audibles lorsque le vent tombait. Il arrivait aussi qu'elle saute des repas et sa chaise restait désespérément vide.

Glorfindel avait rapidement compris que son état était lié au départ précipité de Maglor. Mais, ne pouvant rien y faire, il se contentait de surveiller de loin la jeune fille afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'est en déambulant dans les couloirs à sa recherche qu'il la vit penchée sur une carte de l'Eriador. Elle était en train de tracer une ligne vers l'ouest à l'aide de son doigt en prononçant le nom des différents lieux et villes qui passaient sous son doigt. Mais, ce qui surprit le plus l'elfe fut que dès qu'elle remarqua la présence de son ami, elle se dépêcha de rouler la carte et de la ranger sur une étagère avant de faire semblant de s'intéresser à une section d'herboristerie.

Le tueur de balrog feignit de n'avoir rien vu mais son intérêt avait été piqué.

C'est à partir de là qu'il nota plusieurs détails. La jeune fille semblait préparer quelque chose… Elle revenait dans la cité et il n'était pas rare de la voir dans les couloirs, un rouleau de parchemin ou du matériel à la main. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit l'adolescente debout dans sa chambre à énumérer la liste d'objets qu'elle avait que Glorfindel comprit. Elle comptait quitter la cité et rejoindre Maglor. Et, s'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait vu, son départ était imminent.

N'osant en parler à quiconque, l'elfe laissa la jeune fille faire et il advint que celle-ci eut fini de préparer ses affaires. Pourtant, ce jour-ci, elle ne partit pas. Elle vint même le soir au repas et discuta toute la soirée avec son père. Leur discussion semblait animée et il sembla même à Glorfindel que le sujet tournait autour des plantes et de leur culture. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le Seigneur Celeborn était un professionnel dans ce domaine.

Dès le repas terminé, le tueur de Balrog vit Elaiano s'éclipser discrètement et, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne sut pas où elle s'en était allée.

* * *

Elaiano marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour partir à la recherche de Maglor mais, quelque chose la retenait. Elle désirait vraiment le retrouver mais cela signifiait d'abandonner sa famille nouvellement retrouvée et quitter le refuge d'Imladris. Elle savait que si elle tardait trop, il lui serait bien plus difficile de retrouver la trace de son ami et son plan risquait d'être découvert l'empêchant définitivement de quitter la vallée.

Levant les yeux, elle remarqua que ses pas l'avaient guidée jusqu'à la rotonde où elle avait retrouvé sa véritable identité. Là où tout s'était enfin expliqué. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle devait rester avec ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie ? Ou, la vue imprenable que le lieu offrait était-il un message la poussant à partir ?

Debout au bord du vide qui s'étendait sous la rotonde, l'adolescente braqua ses yeux vers l'ouest. Le soleil avait presque disparu mais ses derniers rayons éclairaient encore le paysage brûlant les rétines de la jeune fille. A force de regarder la lumière rougeoyante du couchant, ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer mais, elle se contenta d'essuyer ses larmes d'un simple revers de la main.

Se laissant glisser le long d'une colonnade jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre, l'adolescente enfouit son visage dans ses bras, laissant libre cours à la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis qu'Elrond lui avait annoncé le départ de Maglor. Le doute et un sentiment de mal-être n'avait cessé de la poursuivre depuis et rien, pas même la musique n'avait pu le noyer. Elle se sentait déchirée entre sa famille, tout juste retrouvée, et celui pour qui son cœur battait, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ni comment. En restant, elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle disparaissait et, si elle partait, une autre partie d'elle-même disparaîtrait. Et, il n'y avait aucun moyen de concilier les deux…

Elaiano n'était pas dupe… Elle allait devoir choisir entre sa famille et le fëanorion, et le choix était impossible. Toute sa vie, elle avait espéré connaitre ses vrais parents, grandir et vivre avec eux. Former une famille, heureuse et unie. Mais, son arrivée en Terre-Du-Milieu avait tout précipité, détruit et chamboulé. Elle y avait rencontré Maglor et s'était liée d'amitié avec lui. Il avait été son seul repère pendant de nombreux mois, il l'avait soutenu et elle en avait fait de même. Une relation indéfectible s'était forgée entre eux deux, et la briser semblait être, selon l'adolescente, une trahison. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple dans la vie ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose vienne tout détruire ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours faire un choix déchirant ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

De rage, la jeune fille donna un grand coup de poing dans le sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Serrant sa main douloureuse, l'adolescente se sentie stupide, mais peu lui importait. Elle allait devoir faire un choix, et celui-ci aurait un impact sur son avenir. Cela… Seul les Valar le savaient. Levant la tête vers le ciel, Elaiano se prit à demander :

« Que dois-je faire ?

Mais, nul ne lui répondit.

Alors, que la jeune fille soupirait de tristesse et baissait la tête, elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule. Ne se retournant même pas, l'adolescente sut instinctivement que c'était Glorfindel.

\- Pourquoi tant de peines ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais son soupir parla pour elle.

\- Il reviendra…

\- Qui sait ? Ni toi, ni moi en tout cas… Seul les Valar le savent…

\- Ils te guideront, tu ne t'en rendras peut-être pas compte mais…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le vent car l'air se troubla et l'adolescente entendit alors distinctement la voix de Varda lui murmurer à l'oreille, comme si elle était vraiment là :

\- Pars vers l'est. Là se trouve ta destinée, rends-toi au lieu nommé Forêt Noire… Détruit le mal qui ronge cet endroit, ou la Terre-Du-Milieu ne survivra pas au pouvoir grandissant du Maiar corrompu.

\- Et Maglor ?

\- Oublie-le… Oublie le fëanorion… Lui et ses frères ont toujours été mauvais et sources de malheur. Il n'hésitera pas à recommencer.

\- Je ne peux pas vous croire… Maglor est bon ! Il est certes un peu dur par moment mais, il a un bon fond… Il n'est pas mauvais.

\- Laisse le s'en aller et quitter cette vie.

\- Quitter… cette… vie ?

\- C'est son destin… pas le tien.

\- Non ! cria la jeune fille mais la voix de la Valië s'était tue et cette dernière remarqua que Glorfindel la regardait étrangement.

Lorsque l'adolescente comprit qu'il l'avait entendu crier le dernier mot, elle ne chercha pas à lui expliquer et bondit sur ses pieds. Sans s'arrêter malgré les cris de son ami, la jeune fille couru jusqu'à sa chambre, s'empara de son sac et parti en vitesse vers l'écurie. Quand elle y arriva, elle trouva Glorfindel campé devant la porte, l'empêchant de passer.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Maglor est en danger… Laisse-moi passer, je dois le sauver, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment en essayant de contourner l'elfe.

\- Et comment le sais-tu ?

\- Qu'importe ?

\- Dis-le moi ou tu ne pourras pas passer.

\- C'est Varda qui me la dit… ça te va ? répondit-elle en voulant forcer le passage mais l'elfe l'arrêta en lui demandant :

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

L'adolescente hésita… Si elle lui disait ce qu'avait réellement dit la Valië, jamais Glorfindel ne la laisserai passer. Elle allait devoir lui mentir, et cela la répugnait… Pourtant… Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'elle lui répondit :

\- Elle m'a dit que si je ne le rejoignait pas, il mourrait.

\- C'est tout ? demanda l'elfe dubitatif.

\- Oui… lâcha précipitamment la jeune fille en cherchant à nouveau à passer.

Peu convaincu par la réponse de son interlocutrice mais sachant qu'il n'obtiendrai pas d'autres explications, le tueur de Balrog la laissa entrer dans les écuries.

Elaiano se précipita auprès d'Isilmë et s'empressa de poser un tapis et une selle sur son dos. Elle accrocha ensuite une paire de sacoches à l'arrière de cette dernière et, guidant la jument, elle ressorti de l'écurie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçue Glorfindel, debout le sac, que l'adolescente avait sans s'en rendre compte posé par terre, à la main. Devant l'étonnement de la jeune fille, il parti d'un grand éclat de rire. Embarrassée, elle reprit le sac et le plaça dans les sacoches. Mais, alors qu'elle était sur le point de monter sur le dos de sa jument, l'elfe dit :

\- N'est-il pas plus judicieux d'attendre le matin ?

Elaiano se figea, se retourna et, lâcha penaude…

\- Oui…

\- Si tu veux être en forme pour le voyage, tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant… Je me charge d'Isilmë…

Le remerciant, la jeune fille parti se coucher sans demander son reste, se mordant les doigts d'avoir été aussi stupide et irréfléchie. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et s'endormit dans la minute.

De son côté, Glorfindel déchargea Isilmë et la ramena dans son box. Alors qu'il quittait les écuries, il croisa Elrond qui l'interrogea sur sa présence aussi tardive en ce lieu. Il expliqua en quelques mots ce qui venait de se passer mais sans trop s'attarder sur certains détails, puis, saluant le Seigneur de la cité, il s'éloigna. Ce dernier l'interpella et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi l'avoir laissée sortir Isilmë avant de l'arrêter ?

\- J'aurai aimé qu'elle remarque elle-même qu'il faisait nuit.

Laissant transparaître un léger sourire sur son visage, le Seigneur salua à son tour Glorfindel et ce dernier s'en alla.

La nuit passa sans que rien ne bouge. Puis, alors que le soleil affleurait à l'horizon. Elaiano sortie de sa chambre. Presque aussi discrète qu'une ombre, elle se rendit aux écuries, sella Isilmë, l'enfourcha et quitta Fondcombe au petit trot. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser le cours d'eau qui marquait la fin de la vallée cachée, l'adolescente arrêta la jument et jeta un dernier regard sur la cité. Le Seigneur Elrond l'avait si bien accueillie. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de partir d'un coup, comme une voleuse… Mais, si elle voulait sauver Maglor, elle allait devoir se dépêcher. D'après ce qu'avait insinué Varda, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner sa famille. Famille, qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver. Murmurant un maigre « désolée » sachant que personne ne l'entendrait, elle fit pivoter son cheval et tourna le dos à la cité.

Alors qu'elle se penchait sur l'encolure d'Isilmë, un mal de tête la prit et elle manqua de chuter de l'animal. Arrêtant à nouveau la jument, elle tourna la tête et vit loin vers l'est, la dernière étoile de la nuit briller fortement comme un appel. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de la douleur, la jeune fille souffla sachant pertinemment que la Valië des étoiles l'entendrait :

\- Je ne ferais pas ce que vous m'avez demandé… Pas au prix de la vie de Maglor.

Et en finissant ces mots, un fort vent souffla et au loin, l'étoile scintilla puis disparue laissant filtrer les premiers rayons de soleil. Se tournant définitivement vers l'ouest, l'adolescente relança Isilmë en disant :

\- Attends-moi Maglor… J'arrive.

* * *

A Fondcombe, Galadriel et Celeborn virent la jeune fille s'éloigner sur le sentier qui quittait la cité.

\- Aurions-nous dû la retenir ?

\- Aurions-nous réussi ? répliqua la Dame du Bois Doré son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

\- Probablement pas…

\- Alors ne craignez rien… Elle reviendra, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

\- Comment peut-on en être si sûr ?

\- Elle ne sera pas seule… Elle ne l'a jamais été. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je vous laisse sur cette note et son suspens (s'il y en a vraiment un)._

_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu..._

_Bonnes vacances !_


	32. Amon Sûl

_Bonjour !_

_Je publie ce chapitre depuis mon lit dans lequel je suis joyeusement en train de décéder (juste un gros rhume)._

_Bref..._

_J'ai changé trois fois d'avis sur ce que j'allais mettre dans ce chapitre et ait finalement opté pour la version longue et qui craint (ça vous surprend ?!)..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre un peu particulier, et dont la moitié du contenu n'était pas prévu, va vous plaire._

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Amon Sûl –**

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano chevaucha toute la journée sans s'arrêter, ou presque. Elle ne se laissa que quelques brefs pauses pour grignoter, boire, et permettre à Isilmë de se reposer.

Lorsque le soir tomba, elle trouva une clairière dans un bois peu touffu et décida de s'y installer pour la nuit. La jeune fille commença par attacher sa jument à un arbre en lui laissant suffisamment de marge pour qu'elle puisse bouger, puis, elle sorti de son sac les affaires qu'elle avait emporté. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour ramasser assez de bois pour alimenter un feu de camp durant toute la nuit et, lorsqu'elle revint au campement, elle fut surprise de voir qu'un deuxième cheval était attaché, qu'un feu brûlait déjà, et qu'une silhouette était en train de lire une carte à la lueur du feu.

Sur ses gardes, l'adolescente s'approcha doucement et demanda à l'attention de l'inconnu :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? répondit la silhouette en relevant la tête.

\- Glorfindel ?! Mais… Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille en se rapprochant de son ami afin de pouvoir poser son chargement de branchages à côté du feu. Tu n'aimes pas Maglor et… c'est ma quête.

\- Et alors… Si ce que tu entreprends est si important, toute aide sera la bienvenue… De plus, j'ai promis à Dame Galadriel et au Seigneur Celeborn que je te protégerais.

\- Ils savent que je suis partie ?

\- Crois-tu vraiment que tes préparatifs soient passés inaperçus dans la cité ?

S'asseyant, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Au vu de ce que venait de lui annoncer le tueur de Balrog, son départ précipité avait été remarqué… Et elle se sentait encore plus mal de ne pas en avoir parlé à quiconque. Comprenant son trouble, l'elfe posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'adolescente et lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas… Ils ne t'en veulent pas et comprennent que tu ais préféré le garder pour toi.

\- Merci, de m'accompagner… souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne fais que ce qui m'a été demandé… répondit-il un petit sourire en coin.

\- Peut-importe… Merci, reprit-elle en baillant la fatigue du voyage lui retombant d'un seul coup dessus.

\- Dors… Je m'occupe de monter la garde.

La jeune fille commença à s'allonger avant de s'arrêter…

\- Et toi ? Tu devrais aussi te reposer…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dors maintenant, une longue route nous attends demain.

L'adolescente voulue répliquer mais, d'un seul coup, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi ni comment, tout son corps se relâcha, des paupières se fermèrent et sa tête retomba. Elaiano sombra alors dans le sommeil. A quelques mètres, Glorfindel sourit, puis se replongea dans l'observation de la carte, les sens en alerte.

Lorsque le soleil commença à poindre à l'horizon, il secoua la jeune fille lui indiquant qu'il fallait partir. Sans trop poser de questions, l'adolescente se leva, remballa ses affaires, enfourcha Isilmë et les deux amis reprirent leur route vers l'ouest.

Ils chevauchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour se restaurer et se poser. Le soir, ils trouvaient un endroit abrité et s'y posaient jusqu'au petit matin. Alors, ils repartaient. Ce fut vers la fin d'un après-midi, qu'ils virent se dessiner un monticule un peu en surplomb de la plaine. Avant qu'Elaiano ait pu poser la moindre question, Glorfindel y apporta une réponse :

\- Voici l'ancienne tour de guet d'Amon Sûl. Elle a beau être détruite, elle offrira un bon refuge cette nuit.

Acquiesçant, l'adolescente observa la tour, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le lieu ressemblait plus à une ancienne place aux murs effondrés qu'à une tour. De plus, avec le soleil couchant et le brouillard qui se levait, l'endroit n'inspirait pas confiance. Jetant un regard autour d'elle cherchant s'il n'y avait pas un autre endroit plus accueillant, elle ne vit que la lande et de minuscules arbres déchiquetés. Il s'agissait en effet du seul endroit plus ou moins protégé aux alentours. Reportant son regard sur la colline, un frisson parcouru le dos de la jeune fille et, un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Une étrange sensation de déjà-vu s'installa en elle, et un pressentiment particulièrement désagréable la parcouru… Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce lieu. Quelque chose s'était passé ou, allait se passer ici. Et quoi que ce soit, ce n'était rien de bon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la tour, des nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Craignant qu'il ne pleuvent, les deux amis s'abritèrent sur le place principale qui restait légèrement protégés par une paroi en pierre recourbée. Il était évident que si la pluie venait à tomber, ils seraient tout de même trempés. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention car les lieux n'étaient pas sûrs, même Glorfindel était tendu, ils n'allumèrent pas de feu et préférèrent rester sans lumière au cours de la nuit.

L'elfe prit le premier tour de garde laissant la jeune fille exténuée dormir. Pourtant, bien avant que son tour de veille, celle-ci s'éveilla un frisson désagréable lui parcourant le dos. Se redressant, elle porta sa main à ses dagues qu'elle gardait toujours auprès d'elle. Elle se mit en garde et avança lentement dans le noir. Il était presque impossible d'y voir car le lune n'en était qu'à son premier quartier et les nuages la cachait, ne laissant filtrer qu'une infime partie de ses rayons argentés. Jetant un regard vers l'horizon, elle comprit que le soleil n'allait pas se lever avant un long moment. Vers l'ouest, des nuages encore plus sombres cachaient le ciel, alors qu'à l'est, les étoiles étaient visibles. Celles-ci scintillaient, claires et lumineuses, comme si elles appelaient l'adolescente à faire demi-tour et suivre ce qu'avait demandé Varda. Bien qu'aucun mot n'ait été prononcé, Elaiano comprit que la Valië lui intimait de revenir en arrière. Braquant ses yeux sur l'étoile la plus brillante, la jeune fille murmura d'un ton ferme :

\- Non. Il n'en est pas question.

Un craquement derrière l'adolescente la fit se retourner vivement lames au clair. Son mouvement défensif fut intercepté par une épée, jaillie de nulle part. S'avançant, son propriétaire jaillit des ténèbres et la jeune fille se détendit :

\- Désolée… Je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler… A qui était-ce ?

\- Personne… Je te cherchais… mentit Elaiano se sentant mal de devoir cacher la vérité à son ami.

L'elfe marqua un léger temps avant de répondre :

\- Je n'étais pas loin. Je faisais une ronde. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… soupira l'adolescente essayant de cacher la tension dans sa voix. Peine perdue.

Glorfindel plissa les yeux et répéta sa question…

\- Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Hum…. Non. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange avec ce lieu. Ce n'est rien d'important… Juste, une impression.

Le tueur de Balrog resta silencieux, avant de faire signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Contournant un ancien mur écroulé, il amena l'adolescente au centre de ce qui devait être le cœur de la place-forte. En son centre, trônait un piédestal brisé. S'approchant, Elaiano effleura du bout des doigts la pierre avant de retirer vivement sa main comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué.

-Qu'y avait-il ici ?

\- Un Palantír.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Une pierre de vision. Elle permet à son détenteur de voir le lieu qu'il souhaite peu importe son éloignement. Elle permet aussi de communiquer avec d'autres personnes utilisant des Palantír.

\- Les téléphones de Terre du Milieu quoi… lâcha la jeune fille sans réfléchir.

\- Les quoi ? l'interrogea l'elfe.

\- Les…

L'adolescente tiqua.

\- Je ne sais plus… Étrange. Continu, ça me reviendra peut-être. Qu'est-il arrivé à cette pierre ?

\- C'est un peu complexe, commença-t-il. Pour faire simple… Cette tour a été le théâtre de nombreuses batailles entre différents royaumes dont celui d'Angmar… Une terre maudite et gouvernée par le chef de ceux qui sont maintenant nommés Ulairis, Nazgûl ou, les Neufs. Ce royaume et d'autres, convoitaient la pierre de vision de cette tour car elle était connue pour être la plus puissante de l'Arnor. Ils ont été nombreux à vouloir s'en emparer mais, un roi a fui avec la pierre et nul ne sait ce qui en est advenue. La rumeur veut qu'elle ait coulé et qu'elle se soit perdue dans le tréfonds marins de la mer qui s'étend à l'ouest. La tour a ensuite été rasée en l'an 1409 de cet Age et depuis, elle est restée abandonnée. Il nous a été signalé quelques présences orcs il y a une quinzaine d'année, mais rien de significatif.

Ayant terminé, l'elfe fit demi-tour voulant probablement rentrer au campement. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au piédestal brisé, la jeune fille emboita le pas de son ami en sentant que ce qui la gênait tant avec ce lieu, n'était pas son histoire passé et son Palantír. C'était autre chose, comme un pressentiment. Peut-être que cette horrible chose n'était pas encore arrivée… Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une impression, mais de ce dernier point, la jeune fille en doutait.

En retournant à l'endroit où ils avaient posés leurs affaires, Glorfindel jeta un coup d'œil au ciel toujours chargé de nuages et affirma :

\- C'est ton tour de garde… Tu penses y arriver ?

\- Mais oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te réveille dans trois heures, répondit-elle d'un ton voulu le plus assuré possible.

L'elfe s'allongea et s'endormit presque aussitôt laissant l'adolescente face à la noirceur de la nuit.

Seule, Elaiano s'en voulu assez rapidement d'avoir accepté ce tour de garde. La tour n'était pas rassurante et il était bien plus compliqué de monter la garde sans lumière ni feu pour se rassurer et se réchauffer. Assise en tailleur, son arc sur ses genoux et ses dagues à portée de main, elle tendit l'oreille afin de détecter le moindre bruit anormal.

La nuit avançait et la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à rester attentive tant le froid de la nuit s'engouffrai dans ses vêtements la frigorifiant. A un moment, un vent venu du nord se leva. Il traversa les décombres en sifflant. Insaisissable murmure dans les ruines. Intouchable courant d'air faisant voler les cheveux de l'adolescente et finissant de la geler.

Resserrant ses vêtements autour d'elle dans un maigre espoir de se réchauffer, Elaiano se leva et décida de faire un tour de ronde. Sans pour autant lâcher du regard le campement, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas scrutant l'obscurité. Arrivant à une extrémité de la place, elle parcouru du regard la plaine qui entourait le lieu. Le brouillard qui s'élevait la veille s'était renforcé et montait presque au niveau de la tour. Les quelques arbustes qui de jour paraissaient petits, presque invisible dans le paysage, étaient de nuit tels des bras morts et rachitiques dressés vers le ciel amenant une ambiance macabre au paysage.

Un craquement suivi d'un battement d'aile se fit entendre derrière la jeune fille et celle-ci fit volte-face. Pourtant… Elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un corbeau, ombre dans la nuit, quitter la tour en direction de l'est. Soufflant lentement pour se rassurer, l'adolescente poursuivit sa ronde de plus en plus tendue. Cette sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas ne cessait de grandir et l'envahissait implacablement. Pourtant cette fois, ce n'était pas le même sentiment. La jeune fille avait plus l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un était en train de l'observer, caché dans le noir, quelque part non loin. Et, cette chose n'était pas amicale. Déglutissant, l'adolescente poursuivie sa ronde en ne cessant de se répéter que cela devait être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours et lui donnait l'impression qu'un réel danger était tapi non loin dans l'obscurité.

Évitant avec précaution l'ancienne salle où trônait toujours le piédestal du Palantír, Elaiano se vit forcer de quitter le campement des yeux pendant quelques instants. Alors qu'elle revenait vers Glorfindel qui dormait toujours, un craquement suivit d'un étrange bruit de respiration fit paniquer la jeune fille. Sans réfléchir, elle courut auprès de son ami qui, sans qu'elle n'ait à le réveiller, ouvrit les yeux et, alerte se redressa, parfaitement éveillé. Faisant signe à l'adolescente de se placer derrière lui, il s'avança jusqu'au milieu des ruines de la tour tournant lentement sur lui-même afin de s'assurer une vision sur l'ensemble du lieu, il plaça son épée devant lui prêt à en découdre.

Campé sur ses pieds, tous les sens en alerte, Glorfindel nota un léger mouvement dans l'ombre à quelques pas. D'un bond, il se jeta sur la silhouette et croisa le fer avec lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que l'ombre n'était autre qu'un des Neufs. Il se battit quelques instant contre ce dernier avant que le Nazgul ne le repousse et ne disparaissent dans une sorte de tourbillon encore plus sombre que la nuit. Se figeant, il se retourna le cherchant des yeux, et ne pu s'empêcher d'exprimer sa surprise :

\- Où est-il ? Elaiano est-ce que tu l'as vu partir ? Est-ce que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant l'état dans lequel était son amie. Cette dernière était figée, les yeux braqués sur l'endroit où se tenait le serviteur de l'Ennemi pas plus de quelques secondes auparavant. Paniqué, à l'idée qu'elle ait été blessée, l'elfe s'approcha et attrapa le bras de l'adolescente :

\- Elaiano ? Tout va bien ?

Pourtant, la jeune fille restait complètement figée, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Complètement perdu, le tueur de Balrog secoua doucement l'adolescente comme s'il pouvait la faire revenir. D'un seul coup, un frémissement parcouru cette dernière et elle inspira un grand coup. Glorfindel, la retint car elle était sur le point de tomber, et lui redemanda ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement avant de répondre :

\- Rien… C'était juste terrifiant. »

L'elfe sentit bien qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais ne força pas les choses. Quel que soit la réponse, l'adolescente devait avoir une bonne raison de le garder pour elle. Il se doutait aussi que la jeune fille savait exactement ce qui venait de se passer. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il semblait s'il se fiait à la réaction qu'elle avait eu.

Mettant toutes ses questions dans un coin de sa tête, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescente qui évitait son regard et, après un petit soupir, lui proposa de retourner au campement et de reprendre la garde. La jeune fille se coucha rapidement faisant complètement confiance à l'elfe. Pourtant, bien qu'elle fasse extrêmement bien semblant de dormir, Glorfindel vit qu'elle ne ferma plus l'œil de la nuit.

Dès que le soleil commença à reparaître à l'horizon écartant les nuages et le brouillard, l'elfe secoua l'adolescente lui indiquant qu'il était temps de partir. En quelques minutes, ils furent prêts et rejoignirent les chevaux qu'ils avaient attaché un peu à l'écart de la colline. Heureuse de retrouver Isilmë, Elaiano n'hésita pas à lui faire un câlin avant de l'enfourcher arrachant un léger sourire à l'elfe.

Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ouest à la poursuite de celui qui avait fui, à la poursuite de Maglor.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà voilà !_

_Certain(e)s pensaient que ça allait être un chapitre flippant mais personnellement je dirai qu'il est plus sombre que flippant._

_Bref..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

_A la prochaine !_


	33. Bree

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre au titre explicite. D'ailleurs je viens de me rendre compte qu'Elaiano était juste en train de faire le chemin inverse de Frodon et Sam (à peu de choses près)._

_Bref..._

_Il y a quelques jours, j'ai posé une question sur Instagram pour savoir si vous vouliez que je mette une proposition de musique pour être dans l'ambiance en début de chapitre. Suite à une réponse largement positive, je commence dans ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à trouver une musique qui colle vraiment avec ce chapitre (par rapport au précédent dans lequel il était beaucoup plus simple de trouver une musique)... Finalement, j'ai trouvé une musique pas trop mal._

_Il s'agit d'une proposition et n'est pas une obligation ! La musique s'appelle : Cry of the Dragons, de BrunuhVille. Vous pouvez le trouver sur YouTube (vidéo de 5 minutes 10 secondes). Je vous conseille de la mettre en arrière-fond sonore pas trop fort pour ne pas gêner la lecture._

_Voilà, j'arrête de raconter ma vie... Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Bree –**

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano et Glorfindel chevauchèrent encore plusieurs jours avant d'arriver à Bree, un petit village situé en bordure de La Comté. Ce n'était pas un lieu connu pour être fréquenté par toutes sortes de voyageurs. Principalement des humains, mais il arrivait par moment que des nains ou des hobbits s'y arrête une nuit. Mais il s'agissait de cas occasionnels.

Ainsi, lorsque les deux amis arrivèrent à Bree, il faisait déjà nuit et les nuages menaçants des derniers jours semblaient prêt à rendre leur contenu. A la porte qui fermait l'accès au village, l'elfe remonta sa capuche sur sa tête afin de cacher au maximum son visage et toqua à la porte. Un homme qui devait être dans la trentaine ouvrit un petit clapet à hauteur des yeux et demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous et que comptez-vous faire à Bree ?

\- Je m'appelle ElfHelm et voici ma sœur Goldwyn. Nous souhaitons nous reposer ici cette nuit.

L'homme ferma le clapet et les deux elfes entendirent un bruit de verrou. Glorfindel souffla empressé à l'attention de la jeune fille :

\- Mets ta capuche, vite.

Sans poser de question, l'adolescente s'empressa de s'exécuter et cacha son visage sous la grande capuche que comportait sa cape. Juste à temps… l'homme ouvrit la porte et brandit une lampe devant leurs yeux.

\- Deux rohirrim et leurs chevaux. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si loin de chez vous ?

\- Cela ne concerne que nous, répliqua fermement Glorfindel.

\- Bien… C'est juste que c'est à moi de poser des questions dès la nuit tombée, marmonna-t-il d'un ton bourru en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. On n'est jamais trop prudent… Bon séjour à Bree, rohirrim.

Puis, se détournant des deux voyageurs, il interpella un enfant de quatre ou cinq ans qui était resté à l'intérieur de la maison juste à côté, et lui dit :

\- Eh ! Petit ! Apporte-moi les clés ! Vient fermer la porte !

Le petit garçon se précipita un lourd trousseau à la main et entreprit de fermer la porte. Pourtant, malgré tous ses essais, il n'atteignait pas la serrure. Reprenant le trousseau son père lâcha :

\- Il faudra que tu sois capable de le faire toi-même un jour !

Détournant le regard de cette scène attendrissante, Elaiano emboîta le pas de son ami.

Se rapprochant de l'elfe, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite pique.

\- Alors, je suis ta sœur et on est des rohirrim maintenant ?

\- Aucun elfe ne se rend jamais à Bree, au vu de nos armes et de nos chevaux il est plus aisé de se faire passer pour des rohirrim. Il s'agit de camoufler nos réelles identités. Nous éviterons ainsi de nous retrouver dans une situation désagréable, répondit-il sérieusement.

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie de temps en temps, souffla l'adolescente en faisant les gros yeux. Tu n'étais pas aussi tendu à Fondcombe… J'avais compris que c'était un camouflage… Sinon, tu sais où l'on va dormir ?

\- Mithrandir m'a autrefois parlé d'une auberge dans ce village. Il s'agit de l'auberge de Poney Fringant. Nous nous arrêterons là, ça te va ?

\- Tu as bien dit, Poney Fringant ? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Rien… répondit-elle évasive.

En effet, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ni comment, ce nom était familier à l'adolescente, comme si elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Haussant les épaules, elle décréta que Gandalf lui en avait probablement parlé à Fondcombe et qu'elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

Reprenant leur route dans les ruelles du village, ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue de l'auberge. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux dans un box et pénétrèrent dans l'auberge.

Un tourbillon de chaleur et de brouhaha les accueillit en même temps qu'un courant d'air froid entrait dans la salle.

\- Fermez la porte ! hurla quelqu'un non loin.

Elaiano s'empressa d'obtempérer, avant de s'avancer avec Glorfindel jusqu'à un comptoir où le gérant de l'auberge nettoyait des verres. Les remarquant, ce dernier se tourna vers eux et leurs demanda :

\- Bonsoir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Pouvons-nous avoir deux chambres pour la nuit ?

\- C'est rempli mon cher… Il ne me reste qu'une chambre. Elle est suffisamment grande pour accueillir deux personnes.

\- Cela fera l'affaire, accepta l'elfe. Nous prendrons aussi deux dîners.

\- Bien. Installez-vous à une table, j'arrive.

Les deux elfes obtempérèrent et s'installèrent à une table dans un coin de la salle.

\- Il va falloir récupérer des informations pour savoir si Maglor est passé dans les environs, expliqua Glorfindel à la jeune fille.

\- Comment par interroger le gérant de l'auberge. Tiens, un parlant du loup… ajouta-t-elle en voyant ce dernier arriver vers eux avec deux assiettes fumantes.

Il posa les plats sur la table et s'apprêta à partir mais le tueur de Balrog le retint.

\- Nous aurions une question à vous poser…

Le gérant du bar jeta un œil autour de lui avant de s'asseoir à la table.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Auriez-vous vu passer un elfe récemment ?

\- Un elfe, ici ? A Bree ? On voit que vous venez de loin vous deux. Il n'y a pas d'elfes à Bree. Surtout avec la prime qui a été lancée sur un elfe et une jeune fille blonde l'accompagnant. Alors, sachez que si vous en croisez un, c'est probablement un mirage.

\- Une prime ? l'interrogea Glorfindel les yeux froncés d'incompréhension pendant que l'adolescente plongeait le nez dans son assiette soudainement passionnée par le morceau de viande qui s'y trouvait.

\- La prime est véhiculée partout en Eriador depuis plusieurs mois. Une rumeur coure comme quoi ils seraient deux fugitifs de Barad-Dur… La plupart de la population préfère ne pas capturer ces deux fugitifs car s'ils leurs en veulent au Sud, c'est leur problème. Pas le nôtre. Pourtant, cette prime en a attiré plus d'un, croyez-moi.

Glorfindel jeta un regard en biais à Elaiano qui continuait de se découvrir une passion pour la viande le laissant discuter avec l'aubergiste.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas vu passer un homme grand, avec de longs cheveux bruns et une longue épée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un rôdeur ? Oui, il y en a un… Vous voyez cet homme dans le coin de la salle ? murmura-t-il en désignant une silhouette avec une capuche sur la tête. Personne ne le connait. Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours et il est resté là sur cette chaise depuis tout ce temps. Quelques personnes disent l'avoir entendu parler dans une langue inconnue, probablement de l'elfique. C'est peut-être votre homme.

\- Rien d'autre ? insista Elaiano levant le nez de son assiette, en voyant que leur informateur était sur le point de partir.

\- Juste un détail… Vous voyez les deux hommes assis trois tables plus loin ? Ce sont des chasseurs de prime. Ils cherchent l'elfe et la jeune fille depuis plusieurs semaines. Si vous voulez mon avis, évitez le rôdeur et ces deux hommes.

Et, sur ces paroles, le gérant se leva et retourna derrière son comptoir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les deux amis restèrent interdit face à cette quantité d'informations. Baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son assiette, Elaiano se mit à manger les pommes de terre qui y étaient posées avant de s'attaquer à la viande. Remarquant que son ami ne mangeait pas et se contentait de la regarder, elle s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

\- La prime… Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

\- Je n'y voyais pas l'intérêt. Et, je l'avais même oubliée, pour tout te dire, ajouta l'adolescente.

\- Il est dangereux de rester ici cette nuit. Ces deux chasseurs vont nous tomber dessus cette nuit, lâcha-t-il en commençant à se lever.

\- Non, l'arrêta-t-elle. J'ai vu suffisamment de films pour savoir que, si on part maintenant se serait louche et là, ils nous suivraient probablement. Mais, si on se comporte comme si tout allait bien, ils n'y verront peut-être que du feu.

\- Des films ?

\- J'ai dit ça ? réagit la jeune fille surprise. Je ne m'en rappelle pas… J'ai dû me tromper avec un autre mot…

L'elfe se résigna un peu dubitatif et les deux amis mangèrent leur repas en silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent presque terminés, l'adolescente reporta son regard sur le rôdeur toujours assis dans un coin de la salle. Et rangement, sa posture et son emplacement dans l'auberge lui étaient familiers, mais, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Vraiment ? l'interrogea Glorfindel.

Elaiano se rendit compte qu'elle avait formulé sa pensée à voix haute.

\- L'aubergiste a dit l'avoir entendu parler une autre langue. Pourtant, ce n'est pas Maglor j'en suis certaine.

L'elfe ne lui répondit pas mais, se leva d'un coup et marcha jusqu'à l'homme qui se tenait au fond laissant derrière lui son assiette vide à l'exception de la viande qu'il n'avait pas touché. Elaiano voulu le suivre mais un convive passa entre elle et lui obligeant la jeune fille à passer devant la table des chasseurs. Ceux-ci regardèrent étrangement l'adolescente mais celle-ci s'en fut rapidement et alla rejoindre son ami. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table, elle fut surprise de découvrir le rôdeur en train de faire une accolade à un Glorfindel un peu déstabilisé. Se séparant, ils se saluèrent comme de bons amis ne s'étant pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- _Manen le,_ _mellon_ ?

\- _Im maer ! _Et toi ? répondit le rôdeur en Sindarin ce qui surprit l'adolescente.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Que viens-tu faire à Bree ?

\- Mieux vaut ne pas en parler ici, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes, commença l'elfe avant de s'interrompre en apercevant le regard incompréhensif de la jeune fille. Et voici Elaiano, la fille du Seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel, ajouta-t-il.

Face à cette information, le rôdeur salua l'adolescente en posant sa main sur son cœur avant de l'abaisser vers la jeune fille, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Elaiano fut gênée par ce geste. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un des signes les plus polis qui étaient de mises chez les elfes. Embarrassée, elle rougie ne sachant que répondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit du coin de l'œil Glorfindel lui indiquer de refaire le même geste. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, sans pour autant arrêter de se demander comment un humain pouvait parler Sindarin et connaître les us et coutumes elfiques.

\- Montons, nous y serons plus à notre aise, finit-il par dire en se rendant vers la cage d'escalier non loin.

Le trio monta dans les étages et s'arrêta finalement dans la chambre destinée à Glorfindel et Elaiano. Dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte et tiré les rideaux, ils retirèrent tous leurs capuches qu'ils avaient gardés jusqu'à présent. La jeune fille pu alors découvrir le visage du rôdeur.

Il n'était pas très vieux, probablement la vingtaine, et avait un maintien particulier pour un homme vivant dans la nature. L'adolescente n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus, mais cette personne lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Comme, cette désagréable impression de déjà-vu qui la prenait de plus en plus régulièrement ces derniers jours. Se résignant comme à chaque fois, elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle avait dû rencontrer quelqu'un qui devait lui ressembler auparavant.

\- Je m'appelle Aragorn, se présenta alors le rôdeur un pâle sourire transparent sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille tiqua. Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Mais où ?

\- On s'est déjà rencontré quelque part ? se prit-elle à lui demander.

\- Pas à ce qu'il me semble.

\- J'aurai juré vous avoir déjà vu quelque part… lâcha-elle en cherchant dans ses souvenirs pourtant, rien ne lui vint.

Détournant son attention de l'adolescente perdue dans ses pensées, le dénommé Aragorn se tourna vers le tueur de Balrog et l'interrogea :

\- Cela me ramène à ma question, que faites-vous à Bree ?

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de Maglor.

\- Le fëanorion ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts.

\- Non. Celui-ci l'est encore, pour l'instant. Nous suivons sa trace depuis de longs jours.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit-il avant qu'Elaiano n'ait pu lui poser la question.

Voulant se rattraper, la jeune fille ne se laissa pas décontenancer et répliqua calmement :

\- Où vous-rendez-vous ?

\- Je pars pour le Rohan demain dès la première heure. Je ne passerai pas par la Vallée Cachée, mais par la Trouée du Rohan, ajouta-t-il.

\- Vous connaissez Fondcombe ? s'étonna l'adolescente.

\- Bien sûr… J'y ait grandi.

Elaiano resta silencieuse face à cette révélation. C'était pour cette raison qu'il parlait Sindarin et connaissait Glorfindel. Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle sentie ses paupières s'alourdirent et elle eut le plus grand mal à réprimer un bâillement. Malgré sa tentative de discrétion, les deux autres le virent et ce geste naturel leur arracha un sourire. Ils décidèrent alors de laisser l'adolescente dormir et quittèrent la chambre. Seuls dans le couloir, Glorfindel expliqua à Aragorn les origines et le passé douloureux de la jeune fille et l'allusion à un autre monde intéressa beaucoup le rôdeur. Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes encore avant de se dire au revoir et de se séparer. Le tueur de Balrog retourna dans la chambre et se coucha dans le second lit en prenant soin de garder ses armes proches de lui.

Rien ne se passa au cours de la nuit et les deux voyageurs purent se reposer. Le lendemain, trois heures avant le lever du soleil, l'elfe s'éveilla et entreprit de réveiller la jeune fille qui dormait encore. Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour récupérer leurs affaires. Avant de quitter leur chambre, ils remirent leurs capuches sur leur tête et sortirent de la pièce où ils avaient dormis. En arrivant dans la salle principale, ils la trouvèrent déserte. Les tables étaient propres et les chaises avaient retrouvé leurs places autour des tables. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière, à l'exception d'une petite bougie presque entièrement consumée, posée sur le comptoir.

Silencieusement, ils se glissèrent dehors et se dirigèrent vers le box où ils avaient laissés leurs chevaux. Le box se situait à une cinquantaine de mètres mais rien de bien éloigné. Tournant à droite en quittant l'auberge du Poney Fringant, ils n'eurent pas fait trois pas qu'une voix les arrêta.

« Vous nous quittez si tôt ? Dommage…

Les deux amis se retournèrent afin de découvrir à qui ils avaient affaire. Il virent que celui qui les avaient stoppé n'était autre qu'un des deux chasseurs de prime.

\- Vous étiez deux, non ? Où se cache ton compagnon ? ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher la jeune fille.

\- Je ne me cache pas, répondit une voix d'homme derrière le binôme.

Glorfindel et Elaiano comprirent aussitôt qu'ils étaient pris en tenaille. Et, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir les laisser passer.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Discuter, répliqua-t-il paisiblement. Nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal, ajouta l'homme, son ton pourtant contredit par la position de sa main droite sur la garde d'une longue épée, pour l'instant rangée dans son fourreau.

\- Faites vite, nous sommes un peu pressés.

\- Vous avez dit être des rohirrim, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Pardonnez moi si je ne vous crois pas mais, vous ne seriez pas des elfe par le plus grand des hasards ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

\- Vos armes ne sont pas de manufacture humaines et vos arcs ne sont pas des arcs rohirrim. Il en va de même pour vos vêtements même si de loin vous faites illusion. De plus, tout le monde vous a entendu parler dans une langue étrangère avec ce rôdeur. C'était de l'elfique n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez le comble ? Au cas où nous aurions eu encore quelques doutes, l'un de vous deux n'a pas mangé sa viande hier soir. Hors, il n'y a que les elfes pour ne pas manger de viande… Cela vous suffit-il comme arguments ?

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux. Malgré leur tentative de discrétion, ils avaient été repérés.

\- Bien. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

Le chasseur parti d'un grand éclat de rire qui fit froid dans le dos de la jeune fille.

\- C'est évident non ? Vous êtes les deux concernés par l'avis de recherche. Vous allez déposer les armes et nous vous emmènerons.

\- Elaiano, murmura Glorfindel à l'attention de l'adolescente. Je me charge d'eux. Coure jusqu'aux chevaux, je t'y rejoins.

\- A deux contre un ? D'accord, mais fait vite.

\- Vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser vous en tirer ? lâcha sarcastique le chasseur. Les elfes sont connus pour être de bons combattants, je suis donc venu avec du renfort…

Aussitôt, d'autres hommes sortirent de l'ombre et vinrent compléter les rangs des malfrats. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec eux.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, fais ce que je t'ai dit.

Soudain, une voix venue de nulle part retentit :

\- Ce n'est pas très équilibré comme combat.

Tous tournèrent le regard vers l'origine de la voix et, ils virent tour un rôdeur sortir de l'ombre. Non, pas n'importe quel rôdeur… Le rôdeur…Aragorn. Celui-ci dégaina une épée et vint se placer aux côtés de Glorfindel.

\- Elaiano ? Dès que tu vois une opportunité, va chercher les chevaux, ordonna Glorfindel.

Puis, ils engagèrent le combat.

Au début, Aragorn se battait d'un côté et Glorfindel de l'autre permettant ainsi à la jeune fille d'utiliser son arc pour en abattre ou blesser quelques-uns. A chaque fois que sa flèche faisait mouche et qu'un combattant tombait à terre en poussant un cri, un trait le transperçant, l'adolescente ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer. Combattre des orcs n'était pas la même chose que combattre des humains. Alors, même si ceux-ci leur voulait du mal, Elaiano avait du mal à leur ôter la vie. A un moment donné, une brèche se fit entre deux combattants laissant la voie libre à la jeune fille.

Sans plus attendre, elle passa son arc dans son dos et couru à toute vitesse vers l'interstice qui s'était formé. Agilement, elle se coula entre les combattants qui essayèrent de l'arrêter et poursuivie sa course. Sans se retourner, elle entendit vaguement un bruit de course derrière elle. Elle avait des poursuivants. Cherchant du regard un moyen de leur échapper, elle aperçue un étalage dont une cagette était remplie de tomates mûres. Déçue de devoir gâcher de la nourriture, elle l'attrapa au vol et jeta les fruits à la tête de ses deux poursuivants. En partie aveuglés par le jus tachant, ils se télescopèrent laissant la possibilité à l'adolescente d'atteindre les chevaux.

Arrivée au box, elle prit Isilmë et le cheval de Glorfindel. Puis, remarquant un autre étalon non loin déjà harnaché mais sans cavalier, elle le détacha et les sortis dans la rue. Elle grimpa lestement sur le dos de sa jument et, tenant les deux autres chevaux, elle chargea dans le groupe de combattants. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent pour ne pas se faire piétiner et l'adolescente arrêta les animaux devant les deux combattants. Les deux enfourchèrent les bêtes et le trio s'échappa du combat.

Ils passèrent la porte du village sans problème et s'arrêtèrent quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

\- Merci de nous avoir aidé Aragorn, le salua Elaiano.

\- Merci surtout de m'avoir apporté mon cheval, rétorqua-t-il en souriant. Comment avez-vous deviner qu'il s'agissait du mien ?

\- C'était du hasard…

\- Il était heureux alors.

Puis, tournant le regard vers l'est, il ajouta :

\- Je vais devoirs y aller.

\- Je saluerai le Seigneur Elrond de ta part.

\- Merci… Au revoir ! »

Elaiano et Glorfindel saluèrent Aragorn avant de se tourner vers l'ouest et de poursuivre leur chemin sans vraiment savoir jusqu'où ils iraient.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! Fin du chapitre !_

_Comment ça je n'ai rien à dire ? Ce n'est même pas vrai ! *tire la langue de façon mature*_

_Bref... *écrase sa dignité du bout du pied*_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas et ce que vous avez pensé de la musique proposée..._

_A la prochaine !_


	34. Qui cherche trouve

_Bonsoir !_

_Et voici le nouveau chapitre !_

_Bon, je n'ai rien à dire donc on passe directement sur les conseils musicaux... Alors, pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille de mettre en arrière-fond sonore très léger, une musique qui s'appelle The Eternal Forest de BrunuhVille (oui comme la dernière fois, vous en aurez beaucoup). Vous pouvez la trouver sur YouTube..._

**0o0o0o0**

– **Qui cherche trouve –**

**0o0o0o0**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Elaiano et Glorfindel chevauchaient à travers l'Eriador à la poursuite de Maglor. Rien d'important n'était arrivé depuis l'incident de Bree et les deux amis avançaient rapidement sur la route en direction des Havres Gris.

En réalité, ils ne savaient pas vraiment si le fëanorion avait pris cette direction, mais il s'agissait de leur seule idée car ils avaient perdu depuis longtemps toute trace de l'elfe. Ils avaient finalement décidés de contourner la Comté malgré les longues demandes de l'adolescente qui souhaitait voir à quoi ressemblaient les Hobbit. Mais le tueur de Balrog s'était montré intraitable sur le sujet et avait absolument voulu éviter le Petit Peuple comme il les appelaient.

Un soir, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure, les deux amis se décidèrent à s'arrêter dans une forêt. Comme il n'était pas connu qu'il y ait de réels dangers dans cette zone du monde, ils allumèrent un feu et purent manger chaud. Mais, ce soir-là, contrairement aux précédents où les deux amis s'amusaient et se taquinaient s'échangeant des anecdotes, cette fois, la jeune fille resta silencieuse et sur ses gardes. L'elfe vit sa tension et chercha à comprendre mais, l'adolescente esquiva ses questions en se contentant de répondre que l'absence de Maglor se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Ainsi, comme de multiples fois auparavant, Glorfindel ne chercha pas à connaitre la véritable raison du stress d'Elaiano se doutant que si elle ne lui en parlait pas, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison.

En se couchant, il ne put s'empêcher de noter que l'adolescente avait gardé ses armes à portée de main et qu'elle avait insisté pour s'occuper de la majorité des tours de garde. Pourtant, rien ne dû arriver au cours de la nuit car rien ne vint troubler le sommeil pourtant léger de l'elfe.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur route à travers les bois. Ils avancèrent un peu plus lentement, leur trajet étant entravé par la forêt et les arbustes qui se dressaient en travers de leur chemin. Malgré les multiples tentatives de l'adolescente pour le cacher, le tueur de Balrog avait trop d'expérience pour ne pas remarquer l'état de fatigue avancé de son amie. De plus, son stress semblait encore plus fort. C'était un peu comme si plus ils se rapprochaient du fëanorion, plus la jeune fille était tendue.

Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière bordée d'un ruisseau assez profond par endroit. Les deux amis notèrent pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, des traces de passage d'un être vivant. Dans la clairière, un ancien feu de camp qui ne devait pas dater de plus de vingt-quatre heures trônait. Ils en conclurent qu'ils étaient à moins d'un jour de Maglor et que s'ils continuaient assez rapidement ils l'auraient rattrapé d'ici deux jours maximum. Il se posèrent alors et prirent un rapide repas froid.

Mais, lorsque Glorfindel voulu repartir une fois le repas terminé, Elaiano insista pour rester et y dormir la nuit suivante. Intrigué par la demande inhabituelle de la jeune fille d'autant plus qu'ils étaient maintenant tout proche de leur but, l'elfe n'obtins que pour seul explication que l'adolescente était fatiguée et qu'elle ne préférait pas continuer. Comprenant qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête à lâcher le morceau, l'elfe accepta et ils installèrent le campement. Un autre fait qui surprit beaucoup l'elfe fut que la jeune fille voulut absolument rester éveillée mais à peine se fut elle assise que la fatigue accumulée la terrassa et elle s'endormit comme une masse.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Elaiano s'éveilla et aperçu son ami, assis en tailleur un peu plus loin occupé à regarnir son carquois de flèches. S'en voulant de s'être endormie, elle se releva et rejoignit Glorfindel qui interrompit son ouvrage en remarquant la jeune fille.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Oui… se contenta de répondre l'adolescente évasive.

\- Je me chargerai du premier tour de garde cette nuit, s'avança-t-il faisant clairement comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'elle devait se reposer.

\- Je prendrai le deuxième et le troisième quarts alors, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Il faut que tu sois en forme demain si nous voulons rattraper Maglor.

\- Tu peux toujours garder le dernier quart si tu veux… lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de s'éloigner montrant clairement qu'elle souhaitait rester seule.

Les deux amis restèrent chacun dans leur coin durant toute la soirée, et c'est à peine s'ils échangèrent quelques mots au cours du repas. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille ne toucha pas au bol de soupe chaude que lui proposa le tueur de Balrog. Une fois ce dernier terminé, l'adolescente retourna à l'emplacement qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle s'était éveillée soit, le bord de la rivière. Elle passa encore une ou deux heures assise, les yeux dans le vague et sa main traînant dans l'eau. Pourtant, malgré son apparente détente, il n'échappa pas à Glorfindel que dès le moindre bruit elle tressautait et se tendait comme un arc posant par la même ses mains sur ses dagues pendues à sa ceinture. Au bout d'un moment, elle finie par s'allonger et s'endormir laissant ainsi l'elfe seul à monter la garde.

Rien ne se passa durant toute la surveillance du tueur de Balrog mis à part un petit bruit dans un fourré qui ne s'était avéré n'être qu'un petit animal en quête de sa pitance ou que ce dernier avait du mal à rester éveillé et alerte car un mal de tête ne cessait de le perturber et lui brouiller la vue. Lorsqu'il alla réveiller la jeune fille celle-ci fut rapidement alerte et Glorfindel pu se coucher serein. Ainsi commencèrent les quatre heures de veille de l'adolescente.

Tout resta tranquille pendant une bonne heure mais peu avant minuit, un léger vent frais se mit à souffler et des nuages cachèrent la lune et le ciel qui jusqu'à présent étaient restés visibles éclairant les sous-bois d'une douce lueur argenté. Mais, avec les nuages, tout prit une teinte plus sombre et le mot "nuit" prit tout à coup sens.

Au fur et à mesure que le paysage disparaissait englouti par les ténèbres, les bruits nocturnes semblaient s'accentuer jetant une ambiance lugubre sur le campement. Un frissonnement parcouru le dos de l'adolescente et elle raffermie sa prise sur son arc cherchant à se rassurer. Elle n'avait pas parlé à son ami de ses doutes et, elle s'en mordait maintenant les doigts. Celui-ci dormait tranquillement quelques mètres plus loin, mais, Elaiano n'osa pas le réveiller. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de suspicions, rien de certain. Et, le connaissant, il se doutait probablement déjà de quelque chose.

Détournant le regard de son ami qui dormait à point fermé la main posée sur la garde de son épée, la jeune fille souffla cherchant à calmer sa respiration bien trop rapide. Reportant son attention sur son environnement et sur sa garde, elle essaya un instant d'éloigner ses peurs de son esprit afin d'être le plus attentive possible et de ne rien laisser passer, mais, sans succès. Cette peur inébranlable, qui saisissait aux tripes et ne quittaient qu'une fois sa faim rassasiée, s'était fait son nid dans le cœur de l'adolescente et étendait son emprise sur l'esprit de son hôte.

Un craquement dans un buisson attira soudainement l'attention de la jeune fille. De nouveau complètement alerte, l'adolescente ne bougea pas mais encocha discrètement une flèche sur son arc les yeux fouillant l'obscurité à la recherche de ce qui avait pu provoquer le bruissement qui ne manqua pas de se répéter, mais, un peu plus proche de l'orée de la clairière. S'accroupissant, la jeune fille banda son arc amenant la corde à sa joue et attendit la flèche dirigée vers l'origine du son.

\- Qui est là ?

Le silence de la forêt se fit d'un coup plus pesant. Alors qu'un oiseau chantait un instant plus tôt, il s'était maintenant tu et le bruissement du fourré s'était arrêté. Le temps sembla se suspendre et l'adolescente s'apprêtait à tirer lorsqu'un lapin jaillit du buisson. Attendrie, Elaiano abaissa son arc. S'en voulant un peu d'avoir paniquée à cause d'un petit lapin, elle posa son arc et sa flèche sur le sol et s'agenouilla dans l'humus.

\- Viens là… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, l'appela-t-elle à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller l'elfe couché à une quinzaine ou une vingtaine de mètres de l'autre côté de la clairière et le plus loin possible de la rivière qui coulait à deux pas derrière l'adolescente.

L'animal effarouché resta d'abord loin de la jeune fille n'osant l'approcher. Puis, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas un danger, il s'approcha. Il fit d'abord un petit bond dans la direction d'Elaiano, puis, s'enhardissant, il en fit deux ou trois avant de s'arrêter à nouveau, sa truffe tremblotante à peine visible dans l'obscurité. Enfin, après quelques petits bonds empressé, il arriva à la hauteur de l'adolescente et celle-ci put le toucher. Il était doux et, la jeune fille pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la puissance de ses muscles et de ses pattes.

\- Que fais-tu tout seul ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Bien évidemment, l'animal ne répondit pas à la question de la jeune fille et se contenta de se frotter allègrement aux genoux de cette dernière lui arrachant un sourire. Sourire qu'elle ne s'était plus autorisé depuis trop longtemps.

\- Qui aurais cru que se soit toi qui me permette de me détendre ? Il fait si sombre… et, j'ai faillit te tuer par peur que ce ne soit quelqu'un d'autre.

Le lapin leva la tête vers l'adolescente et ses grands yeux doux croisèrent ceux de celle avec qui il venait de partager ces instants. Puis, se détournant, il s'en alla vers la forêt. Il était sur le point de disparaître dans un buisson lorsque l'ombre bougea, littéralement. Une masse sombre s'éleva et le scintillement d'une lame que l'on abat brilla avant qu'un bruit mat ne se fasse entendre et que le lapin ne s'effondre sur le flanc, mort.

Se relevant, la jeune fille voulu attraper son arc et ses dagues qui étaient posées au sol derrière elle. Mais, une voix froide et glaçante la stoppa nette :

\- N'y touche pas ou je tue l'elfe.

\- Montrez-vous !

L'ombre sortit des noirceurs de la nuit et, Elaiano le reconnut aussitôt. C'était celui qui l'avait hanté durant tout son séjour à Barad-Dur, celui qui l'avait poursuivie lors de son retour sur Terre, celui qui s'était enfuis à Amon Sûl, le Nazgûl.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda l'adolescente essayant de cacher sa panique.

Il lui fallait absolument trouver un moyen de réveiller Glorfindel ou d'atteindre ses armes. Mais, le Nazgûl continuait d'avancer, s'approchant par là-même de l'elfe endormi.

\- Pourquoi me poursuivez-vous ?

\- IL veut que tu sois emmenée au lieu que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter.

\- Barad-Dur ?! s'exclama la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi ?

\- IL souhaite récupérer quelque chose… Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Tu n'es qu'une humaine stupide et sans connaissance de ce que tu gardes.

\- Parlez pour vous ! Vous étiez un homme autrefois ! Vous savez très ce que c'est d'être mortel ! cracha-t-elle.

Tout en conversant avec le Serviteur du Maiar corrompu, l'adolescente cherchait désespérément une échappatoire. Mais, la seule chose qui lui venait en tête était de jouer sur l'ignorance du Nazgûl sur sa condition d'elfe. Mais, que faire ? Comment réveiller Glorfindel ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà éveillé ?

\- Ne cherche pas à le réveiller… Il ne se réveillera pas, lâcha-t-il de sa voix froide en parlant de l'elfe toujours endormi.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Quelle importance ? Tu ne le sauras jamais.

Et, sur ses mots, il se jeta sur l'adolescente qui n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement avant d'être immobilisée, attachée et jetée au sol comme un vulgaire sac encombrant. Le Nazgûl attrapa alors la tête de la jeune fille qui était allongée à plat ventre et, la tenant par les cheveux, il lui força à lever la tête lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Finalement, ce serait dommage de le laisser ici. Il y en a un qui serait ravie de pouvoir tenir cet elfe entre ses griffes.

Puis, lâchant l'adolescente, il alla chercher Glorfindel et le traîna jusqu'à Elaiano toujours à plat ventre et incapable du moindre mouvement. Alors qu'il revenait, la jeune fille se prit à murmurer à l'attention de son collier :

\- Emmène-moi à Fondcombe… Emmène-moi à Fondcombe… Allez ! Fais ton truc et sauve-nous !

Mais rien ne se passa. Le collier resta inerte et la belle lueur blanche qui l'avait entouré à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il l'avait emmené loin du danger. Le Nazgûl jeta alors l'elfe à côté de l'adolescente qui pu constater qu'il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, que ses yeux étaient révulsés et qu'une étrange bave verdâtre s'écoulait de sa bouche.

\- Ah oui… C'est du poison, ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher l'ombre d'un ton sarcastique et à faire froid dans le dos. Il est temps d'y aller.

Et, ponctuant le geste à la parole, il attrapa quelque chose qui pendait autour de son cou et le sorti. La jeune fille n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit un pendentif identique à celui qui ornait son propre cou. La seule différence était que ce collier-là était inondé d'ombres et de ténèbres le rendant aussi noir que la nuit et difficilement discernable dans l'obscurité ambiante. Alors que le Serviteur s'emparait des deux amis, un nuage de ténèbres se mit à les engloutir tous les trois.

Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de disparaître entièrement dans les ténèbres et de partir pour une direction bien trop néfaste pour être imaginée, tout alla très vite. Une silhouette armée tomba sur le Nazgûl le séparant d'Elaiano et de Glorfindel détachant la jeune fille par la même occasion.

Celle-ci sauta sur ses pieds et d'un bond fut sur son arc et ses dagues. Se relevant, elle vit qu'un homme avait engagé le combat contre le Serviteur de l'Ennemi. Non… Pas un homme. Son style était trop particulier. C'était Maglor qui était venu à leur secours et se battait maintenant pour défendre les deux amis. L'adolescente ne perdit pas une minute et courut au chevet de Glorfindel. Encochant une flèche sur son arc, elle visa et d'une expiration relâcha la corde. La flèche parti comme une fusée, frôla les deux combattants et alla se figer dans la corde qui retenait les deux chevaux attachés. Ceux-ci s'en furent dans la forêt abandonnant leurs maîtres.

Réarmant son arc, l'adolescente hurla à l'attention de Maglor :

_\- Tiro !_

Celui-ci comprit directement l'alarme lancée en Sindarin et se jeta sur le côté. La flèche de la jeune fille partit vers le Serviteur de l'Ennemi qui l'évita mais dû pour cela reculer d'un pas.

\- _Tolo Maglor !_ hurla Elaiano en sentant à son cou le collier chauffer doucement.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, le fëanorion rejoignit rapidement l'adolescente et posa une main sur son épaule pendant que cette dernière posait la sienne sur celle de Glorfindel. L'ombre se jeta sur eux mais, avant qu'il ne les atteignent, la volonté d'Elaiano prit le dessus sur sa peur et elle pu se concentrer sur une seule demande… Un endroit loin à l'Est, lumineux et en sécurité. Aussitôt, le pendentif de la jeune fille fit éclater une lueur blanche aveuglante et tous se sentirent partir avant de s'écraser sur un sol en pente. Sous le choc de l'impact, l'adolescente fut séparée de Maglor et Glorfindel et elle roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter étourdie et le cœur battant.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle resta bouche-bée un instant.

Elle se trouvait dans une vaste salle dont il était impossible de voir toutes les extrémités, mais celle-ci était remplie de centaines de milliers de pièces d'or et de pierres précieuses. Tournant sur elle-même, l'adolescente vit le tueur de Balrog en contrebas, la tête sous un tas de pièces d'or. Courant vers lui en essayant de ne pas tomber, Elaiano lui dégagea la tête l'appelant par son nom. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, la jeune fille chercha du regard de l'aide et elle tomba sur Maglor qui approchait cahin-caha.

\- De tous les lieux du monde qui pouvaient te venir à l'esprit, il a fallu que tu choisisse ce lieu ?

\- Tu sais où l'on se trouve ?

\- C'est toi qui nous a emmené ici et tu ignores où nous sommes ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas intentionnel… Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr car je n'ai qu'entendu vaguement parler de ce lieu lorsque j'étais à Barad-Dur. Il me semble qu'il s'agit de l'un des Sept royaumes Nains de Terre du Milieu, Erebor. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Point d'elfique :_

"Tiro"_ veut dire "attention" en Sindarin et, "_Tolo_" veut dire "vient". Legolas dit d'ailleurs dans La Désolation de Smaug de Peter Jackson... "Tolo Tauriel". Bon... C'est clair et illustré maintenant ! La prochaine fois que vous le verrez, vous y penserez peut-être ! *clin d'œil*_

_J'ai hésité de vous proposer The Sealed Kingdom d'Adrian Von Ziegler en musique d'ambiance, mais cela ne correspondait pas entièrement à l'ambiance générale._

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et la musique ? *croise les doigts très fort pour que le moment un peu léger de la musique soit tombé sur le passage du petit lapin*_

_D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas mérité de mourir ce lapin ! *se mouche très fort*_

_Et... Oui, j'aime balader mes personnages dans tous les coins de la Terre du Milieu et surtout envoyer des elfes chez les Nains. Hum, hum... Bref..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos ressentis ! D'ailleurs, je trouve le Nazgûl un peu raté (trop bavard). Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_A la prochaine !_


	35. La menace fantôme

_Bonsoir !_

_J'arrive -enfin- avec le nouveau chapitre qui m'aura demandé beaucoup de travail. Le pire, c'est que je trouve le résultat extrêmement nul. Si, si ! Je vous jure ! __Sinon...WARNING ! S'il y a des personnes qui n'ont pas lu ou vu le Hobbit, sachez que ce chapitre est un spoiler ambulant ! Alors, fuyez pauvres fous, si vous ne voulez pas de spoile... __Bon, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous êtes prêts à lire le chapitre. Comme certain(e)s vont remarquer, le titre du chapitre est une référence directe à Star Wars. Dire qu'à la base je voulais l'appeler "Erebor"..._

_Bref... La proposition musicale du jour est très joyeuse... C'est Thorin's funeral soundtrack d'Howard Shore. Vous pouvez le trouver sur YouTube (enfin comme d'habitude)._

_Enfin, après promis j'arrête, je salue Miroir qui va chercher à m'étriper pour avoir publié sans sa correction ni la prévenir... Je n'ai que peu de considération pour ma vie. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **La menace fantôme –**

**0o0o0o0**

« Erebor ? Où est-ce ? demanda Elaiano complètement déboussolée.

\- Très loin de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions pas plus de deux minutes plus tôt, répliqua Maglor un léger sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. C'est une montagne très loin à l'Est. Bien plus loin que Rivendell ou la Lorien.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ?

\- A ton avis, que vont dire les Nains qui habitent ici lorsqu'ils vont trouver trois elfes en plein cœur de leur royaume ?

L'adolescente resta silencieuse à la question rhétorique de Maglor. En y repensant, leur situation n'était pas la meilleure qui soit. Cela allait sans dire que les Nains n'allaient pas apprécier leur intrusion. Puis, reprenant ses esprits elle lâcha :

\- Tant pis… Nous nous expliquerons. Pour l'instant, il nous faut sauver Glorfindel.

Le fëanorion acquiesça et, chargeant le blessé sur son épaule, il partit cahin-caha avec la jeune fille en direction d'un escalier en pierre massif non loin.

Alors qu'ils cheminaient entre les monceaux de joyaux, piécettes d'or, pierres précieuses et armures étincelantes. Elaiano découvrit qu'il se trouvaient dans une immense salle qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Les richesses s'amoncelaient pèle-mêle et montaient couvrant entièrement le sol. En dégageant son pied qui s'était coincé sous un casque bien trop lourd pour sa taille, la jeune fille se fit la remarque qu'autant d'or devait attirer la convoitise de nombreuses personnes ou créatures malfaisantes. Alors que cette idée se nichait dans sa tête, l'adolescente se rappela vaguement avoir entendu de l'amour des dragons pour l'or. Intriguée, elle interpella Maglor :

\- Il y a des dragons en Terre-Du-Milieu ?

\- Plus maintenant. Le dernier cracheur de feu est mort il y a quelques années. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, il aurait été tué à quelques pas d'ici par un homme.

\- Que faisait-il ici ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne lui dise pas qu'il avait convoité le tas d'or.

\- Il convoitait ces richesses. Comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Apparemment, une fois le dragon mort, de nombreux peuples ont livrés bataille devant la montagne qui abrite ce royaume.

\- Et ?

\- Ça a fini en bain de sang.

Comprenant que le fëanorion en avait fini, Elaiano ne chercha pas à obtenir plus d'informations et focalisa son attention sur leur objectif : un escalier qui permettait de sortir de la salle au trésor des Nains.

Une fois atteint, l'adolescente aida son ami à porter le tueur de Balrog dont l'état ne cessait d'empirer. Ils entamèrent alors la montée de l'escalier et cela fut extrêmement laborieux malgré le fait que ce dernier ne comportait pas plus d'une dizaine de marches. Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-parcours, Elaiano cru apercevoir un mouvement au loin. Surprise, elle se figea un instant et braqua son regard sur l'endroit où elle avait cru voir quelqu'un mais elle n'y vit rien. S'en voulant, elle voulut reprendre son chemin croyant à une hallucination. Mais, sa réaction brutale fit s'arrêter le fëanorion et lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais, ne voulant pas passer pour une folle ayant des hallucinations, elle se contenta de dire qu'elle avait cru voir quelque chose. Et, pour signifier que ce n'était pas important, elle reprit sa montée pourtant, elle sentit clairement une tension dans l'air, comme une menace sourde, cachée, et invisible tel un fantôme. Il ne leur fallu encore pas moins de plusieurs longues minutes pour atteindre le haut de l'escalier et ils y découvrirent deux passages presque identiques qui s'enfonçaient dans le noir. Reprenant Glorfindel sur son épaule, Maglor demanda à la jeune fille d'aller jeter un œil en avant et celle-ci s'exécuta.

S'éloignant de quelques pas, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher, une fois de plus, de remarquer que ce lieu lui était familier, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu par le passé. Pourtant, même en creusant sa mémoire, rien ne lui vint et il ne resta que cette étrange sensation terrée au fond de son esprit, juste assez loin pour l'empêcher de trouver ce dont il s'agissait, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'agacer. S'éloignant encore, Elaiano n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de trois pas avant qu'une horde de Nains ne jaillisse du tunnel dans un concert de cris, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à Maglor. Remarquant qu'ils étaient tous armés, elle voulut dégainer à son tour ses dagues mais un Nain assez baraqué, le crâne dénudé et couvert de tatouages l'arrêta et resserrant sa prise sur sa hache et en lâchant d'un ton bourru :

\- Si tu y touche, je fends ta petite tête en deux et on verra si tu souris encore après !

Son voisin se pencha vers lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit en train de sourire…

Mais il ne reçu qu'un coup de coude en échange. Tendue face à cette situation, l'adolescente éloigna ses mains de ses armes montrant ses paumes afin que son interlocuteur ne s'énerve pas.

\- Que font trois elfes ici ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous voler, commença l'adolescente maudissant sa voix tremblotante. Si nous avons atterrit chez vous, c'est par hasard !

\- Vous êtes au cœur de notre Royaume et vous appelez ça un hasard ? Seriez-vous entrés par hasard aussi ?

\- Je vous jure ! C'est aussi le cas ! Nous…

\- Laisse, souffla Maglor en poussant l'adolescente sur le côté.

Puis, s'adressant aux Nains, il les salua et annonça :

\- Je suis Maglor et voici Elaiano. Il serait trop long de vous expliquer comment nous sommes arrivés ici mais sachez que ce n'était pas notre intention de venir en ces lieux. Nous vous demandons simplement de l'aide… Notre ami et blessé et nécessite des soins urgents. Si vous ne le faites pas pour nous, faites-le en la mémoire d'une amitié qui a existé par le passé entre vos ancêtres et mes frères Caranthir et Maedhros.

A cette mention, les Nains se concertèrent puis finirent par se tourner vers le trio et brandirent leurs armes en avant.

\- Quittez ces lieux ! Vous irez soigner votre ami ailleurs ! Personne ne pénètre chez nous ainsi !

Et, leurs lames bien au clair, ils s'avancèrent menaçants vers les elfes et Elaiano sentit Maglor se tendre à ses côtés. Ils allaient devoir se battre, c'était sûr. Jetant un œil aux Nains, un éclair traversa son esprit et sans réfléchir ni savoir pourquoi, elle s'interposa entre le fëanorion et les Nains en criant :

\- Bilbon Sacquet !

Tous se figèrent surprit, la jeune fille la première.

\- Vous le connaissez ? l'interrogea un Nains portant une chapka.

\- Euh… hésita l'adolescente perdue.

En réalité, elle ne savait absolument pas qui était celui dont elle venait de crier le nom mais les Nains semblaient le connaître donc la jeune fille préféra jouer le jeu et leur répondit simplement :

\- Oui. Je viens de sa part… Nous venons de sa part. Mais, notre ami a été blessé en cours de route. Nous ne demandons que de l'aide pour pouvoir le soigner comme il se doit. Il ne supportera pas un autre voyage.

Les Nains s'arrêtèrent à nouveau hésitants et se mirent à nouveau à discuter entre eux. Elaiano savait pertinemment que leur position n'était pas la meilleure qui soit, mais, sans savoir qui était celui dont elle avait dit le nom, leur situation semblait s'être améliorée. Mais, il allait leur falloir plus d'arguments s'ils voulaient s'en sortir. Pourtant, ni l'adolescente ni Maglor ne savait quoi que ce soit de ces Nains ou de leur passé. Soudain, un autre éclair traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille et, à nouveau sans réfléchir elle lâcha presque suppliante :

\- Les nôtres et Bard ne vous ont pas abandonnés lorsque Kili a été blessé ! Nous vous demandons simplement de nous rendre un service en retour.

Les discussions entre les Nains s'interrompirent à nouveau puis, finalement ils baissèrent leurs armes et un Nain à la longue barbe blanche s'avança et dit :

\- Dori, Nori et Bofur occupez-vous du blessé. Bombur, Ori et Dwalin, restez ici. Glóin, Bifur et Óin, allez voir ce qu'il y a dans les cuisines.

Puis, s'adressant à Elaiano il ajouta :

\- Venez.

Et, sans rien ajouter il fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre et commença à s'éloigner. Celle-ci jeta un regard inquiet à Maglor mais il lui fit signe qu'il gérait la situation. Ainsi, l'adolescente se détourna et emboîta le pas du Nain qui s'éloignait. Le rejoignant, ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence dans des couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Pourtant, les Nains qui semblaient parfaitement à leur aise dans ce dédale et tournaient sans hésitation aux carrefours qu'ils rencontraient. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent sur ce qui devait être un chemin de ronde et c'est là qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

Le chemin était en surplomb d'une vaste plaine, doucement éclairée par le clair de lune, et était situé en haut d'un mur taillé à même la roche. Un peu plus loin à gauche, les vestiges d'une ancienne porte en reconstruction traînait et, un pont en pierres permettait d'entrer et sortir du lieu, rejoignant la plaine. Au bout de ce pont, un sentier serpentait jusqu'à une ville majoritairement détruite même si des traces de vie et de constructions y étaient aussi visible. Des flambeaux brûlaient en effet sur certaines portions de murailles permettant de distinguer l'ensemble dans le clair-obscur de la nuit.

\- Il s'agit de la ville de Dale. Elle était autrefois le centre de tous le commerce du Nord mais, elle a été détruite il y a de nombreuses années.

\- Par quoi ?

\- Qui, vous voulez dire… Bilbon vous l'a probablement dit mais, il s'agissait du dragon Smaug. Il convoitait les richesses de notre peuple et dans sa fureur a détruit la ville et prit notre royaume. Ce n'est que longtemps après que nous avons pu reconquérir ce lieu. C'est en combattant que notre chef Narvi a trouvé la mort.

Un peu perdue et ne sachant absolument pas de quoi parlait le Nain, la jeune fille préféra ne pas le contredire et acquiesça en disant :

\- Je me rappelle, Bilbon m'en a effectivement parlé. Mes condoléances pour Narvi. D'après les dires de Bilbon, il était un homme bien.

Le Nain se détourna alors de la ville et regarda l'adolescente avec un regard désolé accentué par la faible lueur de la torche la plus proche. A ce moment-là, les autres Nains présents dégainèrent leurs armes et menacèrent la jeune fille qui paniqua.

\- Eh ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ais-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Pourquoi avoir menti ? répéta le Nain qui avait parlé jusque-là.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous ignorez presque totalement ce qui s'est passé et prétendez connaitre Bilbon. Vous venez de dire que vous vous rappelez cette histoire et que Bilbon vous en a parlé. Hors, il n'aurait jamais oublié le nom de Thorin. Narvi n'était pas notre chef… Il ne faisait même pas parti du voyage.

\- C'était donc un test…

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé. Maintenant, dites-nous la vérité.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est Bilbon, pas plus que Thorin, Smaug ou tous les autres. L'histoire que vous me racontez m'est inconnue et je vous jure que c'est un hasard si nous nous sommes retrouvés ici avec mes amis. Nous étions non loin de la Comté il n'y a pas plus de quelques minutes.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Elle se trouvait dans une impasse. Mais, elle n'avait plus le choix. Lentement, elle sortit son pendentif et le montra au Nain. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer que le Nain écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je reconnais ce pendentif. J'ignorais qu'il en restait encore. Je me rappelle le jour ou Thrór l'a reçu d'un magicien. Le collier brillait comme le soleil. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

\- Il y en avait Cinq, souffla la jeune fille. Il s'agit du dernier. C'est lui qui nous a envoyé ici. Je ne sais pourquoi ni exactement comment cela fonctionne, mais il nous a sauvé la vie. A plusieurs reprises.

\- Pourquoi mentir alors ?

\- J'en suis vraiment désolée. C'était une erreur grossière et je m'en excuse.

\- Donc si vous ne connaissez ni Bilbon, ni Bard, ni… Kili, comment avez-vous pu nous parler d'eux ? L'interrogea le Nain pendant que les autres rangeaient leurs armes.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Lorsque vous nous avez menacé, ces noms se sont imposés à mon esprit sans que je sache d'où ils viennent ni de quoi je parlais.

\- Votre histoire semble impossible mais, je vous crois. Vous êtes les bienvenus à Erebor. Vous trouverez ici de quoi vous reposez et votre ami pourra guérir. Vous pourrez ensuite reprendre votre route.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit la jeune fille.

Puis se détournant, elle partit à la suite du dénommé Bombur.

* * *

L'adolescente dormit pendant tout le reste de la nuit et la moitié du jour suivant tant elle était fatiguée. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla l'après-midi était déjà entamé. S'en voulant d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, Elaiano bondit sur ses pieds et sortit en vitesse de sa chambre voulant trouver Maglor et Glorfindel. Mais, ne connaissant pas les lieux, elle se perdit dans le dédale de couloirs et, à un détour, percuta un des Nains qui les avaient menacés la veille.

\- Mais où courez-vous comme ça ?

\- Je cherche Maglor et Glorfindel.

\- Le blessé est à l'infirmerie. Je peux vous y emmener.

\- Merci !

Et celui-ci s'engagea dans le couloir d'où provenait l'adolescente.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, la jeune fille tenta de briser la glace et dit :

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Elaiano.

\- Bifur, pour vous servir.

\- S'il vous plait… Cessez de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille.

\- Bien mais faites-en de même. Comprenez qu'avec vous les elfes, c'est compliqué de connaitre votre âge.

\- Combien m'en donneriez-vous ? Euh… me donnerais-tu ?

Bifur jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescente avant de dire :

\- Pas plus de 20 ans si tu étais une humaine. Après, vu que votre peuple a une croissance différente, cela correspondrait à… 100 ans.

\- J'en ais 17. Enfin, 32 d'après d'autres mais j'ai retenu 17 ans.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'est un peu compliqué. Disons que j'ai grandis en temps qu'humaine et je n'ai retrouvé mon identité qu'il y a quelques semaines.

\- Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait changer de race… lâcha-t-il déboussolé.

\- Moi non plus... répondis l'adolescente embarrassée.

\- Nous voici arrivé, acheva Bifur en désignant une porte grande ouverte. Nous avons pris soin de votre ami et il va mieux. Par contre, il ne risque pas de se réveiller avant quelques jours.

\- Merci beaucoup, souffla l'adolescente en se précipitant dans la pièce.

Puis, apercevant son ami, elle le rejoignit. Il était allongé sur un lit et dormait paisiblement.

\- Il va bien, fit une voix venue de derrière la jeune fille que cette dernière reconnue comme celle de Maglor. Ils ont extrait le poison et il se rétablit lentement. Mieux vaut le laisser se reposer.

\- Nous veillons sur lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta Bifur qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Viens… laissons-le.

Et, tenant l'adolescente par les épaules, Maglor l'emmena hors de la pièce et la guida dans les couloirs creusés dans les flancs de la montagne. Ils marchèrent tous deux en silence pendant de longues minutes sans oser échanger mais, au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Elaiano s'arrêta, braqua ses yeux sur ceux du fëanorion et demanda :

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Explosa-t-elle. Tu n'as pas idée du sang d'encre que je me suis fait ! Tu ne sais pas ce que nous avons dû traverser pour te retrouver. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que l'on te suis et là… tu reviens comme si de rien n'était. Tu… Tu…

L'adolescente poussa un cri de rage et voulu frapper Maglor mais celui-ci arrêta son poing d'une main enrageant encore plus la jeune fille. Criant, elle se dégagea et se jeta sur l'elfe lui frappant la poitrine de ses poings, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose sans cesser de crier :

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?!

Ne sachant quoi faire, le fëanorion se contenta à nouveau de prendre dans ses mains les poignets de l'adolescente pour l'empêcher de le frapper. Celle-ci se débattit, mais l'elfe ne lâcha pas prise. Lorsqu'enfin il sentit qu'elle se calmait, il se risqua à croiser son regard. Celui-ci était embué de larmes. Ne comprenant pas, Maglor voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais, avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, l'adolescente se réfugia contre lui et pleura à chaude larme. Déboussolé, il enserra la jeune fille dans ses bras dans un geste voulu protecteur, et ils restèrent là en silence pendant de nombreuses minutes. Ce dernier seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de l'adolescente.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'Elaiano se reprit et cessa de verser des larmes de joie mêlées à celles de rage et de trop de tensions accumulées. S'éloignant un peu de l'elfe, la jeune fille le fixa dans les yeux et, d'un ton accusateur elle lâcha :

\- Tu ne me referas plus jamais ça, compris ? Parce que si tu crois que c'est amusant de traverser la moitié du monde pour te retrouver, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude !

Le fëanorion se contenta d'acquiescer bien plus concentré sur la dernière phrase de la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-on se mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande un jour, mais pas maintenant…

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il aussi sincèrement que possible.

\- Impossible… Un fëanorion qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu, lâcha une voix faible et abasourdie venue de derrière eux.

Maglor et Elaiano se retournèrent vivement et furent extrêmement surpris de découvrir le nouveau venu.

\- Glorfindel ? Tu es debout ? Pourtant, Bifur avait dit que tu ne serais pas remis avant plusieurs jours ! Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu as mal ? s'exclama la jeune fille en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Oui, tout va bien, répliqua-t-il amusé. Les Nains ont étaient très surpris de me voir si rapidement remit.

\- Mais… Tu dormais il y a quelques minutes.

\- Il y a quelques minutes… répéta-t-il en souriant. Aurais-tu préféré que je reste allongé plus longtemps.

\- Non ! C'est bien comme ça ! le retint l'adolescente embarrassée par la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- Tu es sûre ? l'interrogea Maglor espiègle après un regard noir jeté en coin au blessé qui avait osé faire de l'humour sur sa famille.

\- Oui ! lâcha-t-elle un peu énervée. Mais, vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ?

Maglor roula des yeux désespéré et, c'est en le voyant faire qu'Elaiano comprit son erreur. Ne sachant pas comment se tirer du jeu de ses amis, elle chercha du regard un détail qui pourrait lui donner l'excuse parfaite pour s'en aller mais une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit. Et, elle n'était guère glorieuse…

\- Je suis ravie que tu sois rétabli mais, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses de rechute. Mieux vaut dans ce cas que, je te laisse te reposer et récupérer, ajouta-t-elle en commençant lentement à s'éloigner. Autant en profiter puisqu'ici nous sommes en sécurité. Le Nazgûl ne pourra pas nous atteindre…

Faisant demi-tour, elle chercha à s'éloigner des deux elfes mais la voix de Glorfindel l'interrompit :

\- C'était donc encore un Nazgûl ?

\- Vous en avez croisé en autre ? s'étonna Maglor.

\- Il y en avait un autre à Amon Sûl.

\- Pourquoi les Neufs seraient-ils à votre poursuite ? Ils se seraient donc séparés pour couvrir un maximum de territoire et vous trouver ?

\- C'était le même…

\- Pardon ?

\- Celui d'Amon Sûl et celui d'hier soir étaient le même Nazgûl.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Euh… Une… intuition, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner afin d'éviter toutes questions un peu trop poussées.

En la voyant partir, les deux elfes du Premier Age échangèrent un regard entendu, la pique précédente de Glorfindel déjà oubliée. Quoi que cachait l'adolescente, ils avaient tous deux laissée Elaiano dans son mutisme puisqu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler. Mais, à présent que la situation devenait dangereuse, et que l'un d'eux avait faillit y laisser la vie, ils allaient devoir forcer la jeune fille à cracher le morceau. Il en allait de leur sécurité. S'ils l'avait suivie et aidée jusqu'à présent sans poser de questions, elle allait devoir leur fournir des réponses s'ils ne voulaient pas tous mourir en combattant une menace inconnue.

\- Nous devons mettre fin à cette menace fantôme, déclara Maglor.

\- Coûte que coûte. »

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Bon ben...Voilà._

_Je n'ai rien à dire sinon que l'on va avoir un alliance Maglor-Glorfindel contre Elaiano pour lui faire cracher le morceau._

_Bref..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je suis encore désolée pour la publication tardive !_

_A la prochaine et bon confinement à tous (allez faites au moins semblant de trouver ça sympa) !_


	36. Asymétrie d'information

_Bonjour ! Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Non ! Je rigole ! Je suis surtout là pour vous apporter un nouveau chapitre. __Je m'excuse déjà pour l'absence de publication ces derniers temps, et je vous prévient que cela risque d'être malheureusement récurrent._

_En tout cas, j'ai enfin put écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au fait, le titre est une référence à mon cours d'économie (SES)..._

_Et, avant que j'oublie... La musique proposée aujourd'hui n'est pas du BrunuhVille mais est tirée d'un jeu qui vient de sortir (auquel je ne joue pas mais il est très beau). Cette musique est une bande son nommée Ku's first flight. C'est la musique la plus courte que je vous ait proposée jusqu'à présent mais, je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup mieux. Si vous ne voulez pas la relancer toutes les trois minutes (ce qui est casse-pied), ajoutez "extended version" à la fin et prenez la vidéo de 11 minutes 32 secondes (sur YouTube)._

_Voilà j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Asymétrie d'information –**

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano s'éloigna de Maglor et de Glorfindel lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils étaient en train de faire le lien entre la jeune fille et les différentes attaques de Nazgûl qu'ils avaient subits. Et, l'adolescente n'avait absolument pas envie de leur apporter d'explication à ce qui se passait, ne comprenant pas tout elle-même.

S'engageant sur une longue passerelle reliant deux parties du royaume des Nains et surplombant une autre salle remplie d'or, à moins que ce ne soit toujours la même, la jeune fille ressassait et cherchait une solution à tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle n'en avait jamais été sûre, mais ce qui s'était passé au cours de la nuit précédente avait définitivement confirmé ses soupçons et lui faisait prendre entièrement conscience de ce qu'elle risquait en dehors de lieux protégés tels que Fondcombe ou la Lorien. Le Nazgûl qui l'avait poursuivie… Celui à cause de qui toute cette histoire avait commencé, possédait bel et bien l'un des Cinq. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient tous été confiés à des Seigneurs et s'étaient brisés ou avaient disparus. Le Seigneur Noir avait donc quand même réussit à s'en procurer un… ou, à en fabriquer un.

A peine cette idée, lui traversa l'esprit qu'une série d'images s'imposèrent à l'esprit de la jeune fille. D'abord des anneaux, qu'elle reconnu comme étant ceux des elfes, des Nains et des hommes. Puis, le Maiar corrompu, debout dans un volcan et à son doigt un anneau d'or. Puis, l'adolescente aperçu des petits hommes, et, même si elle n'en avait jamais vu, elle sut qu'ils étaient des Hobbits. Ceux-ci marchaient péniblement dans un marécage, accompagnés par une horrible créature accroupie. L'un des deux hobbits semblaient très mal en point. Il zigzaguait comme malmené par quelque chose. Et, à son cou pendait…

L'adolescente ne put en voir plus. Alors que les images défilaient, un mal de tête s'installait et, lorsque cette dernière scène se porta à sa mémoire, la douleur fut telle que la jeune fille s'effondra sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, ayant la sensation que celle-ci allait exploser. Puis, peu à peu, les images s'effacèrent et la douleur diminua ne restant qu'une désagréable sensation et un mauvais souvenir. Se relevant, elle jeta rapidement un regard autour afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vue. Mais, n'apercevant personne aux alentours, elle souffla et, se massant les tempes pour chasser les restes de douleur, elle se dépêcha de quitter la passerelle qui était un endroit bien trop exposé à son goût.

En marchant, elle se jura que personne ne devait savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Ou en tout cas, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas elle-même une explication rationnelle. Et, même si cela lui brisait le cœur de se maintenir à l'écart et de mentir continuellement à ses amis, la jeune fille en avait assez d'être un cas bizarre et inexpliqué à qui il arrivait des choses sans queue ni tête. Alors qu'elle avait presque quitté la passerelle, elle se prit à espérer qu'un autre monde existe, autre que celui-là… Un monde différent, sans Nazgûl ni danger de ce genre. Un monde où elle pourrait vivre en paix et n'être personne. Sans ce fameux ''destin'' auquel semblait tant s'accrocher Varda. Et pourtant, en faisant ce souhait, une désagréable sensation parcouru son corps. C'était un peu comme si elle oubliait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier.

Mais, alors qu'elle se sentait seule, elle ne vit pas, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, ses deux amis debout sur une autre passerelle et à moitié caché par un des piliers qui la maintenait en place. Ils avaient tout deux assistés impuissants à la douleur éphémère de l'adolescente. Puis, ils l'avait vue se relever et partir d'un pas empressé. Alors qu'elle disparaissait au bout de l'allée, les deux elfes échangèrent un regard. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire… La jeune fille avait définitivement quelque chose à cacher, et ce détail qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partager était en train de lui porter préjudice et de lui provoquer des douleurs. Les immortels avaient beau ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait, il était très probable que le comportement d'Elaiano et les attaques à répétitions d'un Nazgûl, apparemment toujours le même, étaient liés. Et, au vu de ce qu'ils venaient d'observer, il était plus que temps pour l'adolescente d'y apporter des éclaircissements.

\- Il ne faudra pas la brusquer, fit remarquer Glorfindel en coulant un regard entendu vers Maglor. Sinon, nous n'obtiendrons rien d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas un rustre, répliqua vertement celui-ci. J'ai élevé des enfants, je te rappelle.

Le tueur de Balrog ne répondit pas, mais compris clairement la signification de la phrase du fëanorion. Ce dernier avait élevé le Seigneur Elrond et son défunt frère Elros, alors qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais eu d'enfant.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot sur ce sujet-là, Glorfindel sortit de derrière le pilier et s'engagea sur le pont après avoir lâché un peu plus sarcastiquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Dans ce cas, il n'est pas nécessaire de t'expliquer comment faire avec une jeune fille, sans massacrer tout un peuple ou qu'elle saute du haut d'une falaise…

Et, sans jeter un regard au fëanorion, il s'éloigna bien déterminé à retrouver Elaiano. Mais, se faisant, il ne vit pas le regard attristé et plein de regrets de son interlocuteur. Le sous-entendu derrière cette simple réplique, semblant s'appliquer à l'adolescente, avait pour lui un autre sens bien plus ancien et douloureux. Chassant ses mauvais souvenirs, il emboîta le pas à Glorfindel en restant pourtant à distance.

Pourtant, ils eurent beau chercher et chercher pendant tout l'après-midi, ils n'arrivèrent pas à trouver un instant pour discuter avec l'adolescente en tête à tête car celle-ci les évitaient minutieusement ou, avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Ils s'en rendirent définitivement compte lorsqu'elle prétexta vouloir faire de la cuisine avec les Nains.

\- Mais, tu ne sais pas en faire… avait lâché Glorfindel abasourdi par l'excuse de l'adolescente.

\- Et alors ?! Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre ! Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, j'ai déjà vu des serveurs dans des restaurants. Je vais m'en sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Puis, elle s'était détournée laissant les deux elfes en plan. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard et comprirent qu'elle était en train de leur fausser compagnie. Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, ils entendirent clairement un des Nains demander à la jeune fille :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un restaurant ?

\- Pourquoi cette question, Ori ?

\- Vous… Tu l'as mentionné il y a quelques secondes.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je suis désolée, je n'en ai aucun souvenir et je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, lâcha-t-elle sincèrement. Bon… Tu me montres comment on fait rôtir de la viande ? ajouta-t-elle un plus enjouée, changeant complètement de sujet.

Et, en entendant cela, Maglor et Glorfindel échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils entendaient l'adolescente faire une remarque et utiliser des mots qui n'existaient pas en Terre du Milieu. Ils avaient rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait de connaissances tirées du monde dans lequel elle avait grandi. Qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas savoir devant les Nains était compréhensible mais, il était déjà arrivé qu'elle en dise devant eux et qu'elle ne s'en rappelle pas dans les secondes qui suivaient. Le plus étrange était qu'elle ne semblait même pas savoir à quoi se rapportait ce mot lorsqu'ils le lui répétait. Quelque chose clochait… et cela semblait bien plus grave qu'il ne pouvait y paraître.

Le soir arriva assez vite et ils furent invités à partager le dîner avec leurs hôtes. Au menu, il y avait très peu de fruits et légumes, mais une quantité de viandes, fromages et alcools impressionnante. Jamais Elaiano n'avait vu autant de choses rassemblées sur une table. L'ambiance était même diamétralement opposée à celle qu'elle avait connue en Lorien ou à Fondcombe. Loin d'être sagement assis à discuter tranquillement, les Nains braillaient, chantaient, criaient, faisaient des concours de beuveries, se faisaient des blagues, lançaient de la nourriture dans la bouche des autres… et tout cela, dans une atmosphère entraînante et joyeuse. La jeune fille se mêla assez facilement au groupe, évitant les brocs remplis de bière ou d'alcool, et passa une très bonne soirée.

Alors qu'au contraire, Maglor et Glorfindel, choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient, étaient restés assis un peu à l'écart, et n'avaient pas touchés au repas. Ils se contentèrent de surveiller l'adolescente et de guetter l'instant parfait pour l'attirer à l'écart et l'interroger.

\- Tes amis ont l'air bien pâles dans leur coin, fit remarquer Bifur à Elaiano au cours du repas.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils n'aimaient pas trop les Nains, et la viande…

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut ne pas aimer la viande.

\- Chacun ses goûts, répliqua-t-elle en mordant avec entrain dans un morceau de viande rôtie qui passait non loin d'elle.

\- Tu es différente des autres elfes que l'on a croisé…

\- Vraiment ? l'interrogea-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Oui… Déjà, tu manges de la viande ! lâcha un autre Nain entre deux rots tonitruant.

\- Et alors ? Je suis sûre que des elfes mangent de la viande !

\- N'y compte pas trop. Nous sommes passés par une de vos demeures elfes… Elle s'appelait Fondcombe. Au repas, il n'y avait que de la salade et pas une once de viande ! On a essayé de faire rôtir la salade, mais ça n'a pas bien marché.

\- Tu n'aurais dû voir la tête qu'ils tiraient en nous voyant !

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait proposé d'aller se baigner dans la fontaine !

\- Oui ! Mais tu y es allé le premier ! répliqua un autre goguenard en lançant une tomate cerise dans la bouche de Bombur qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Et, vous vous rappelez le morceau de saucisse ?! La table n'a pas résisté à Bombur !

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire pendant que le concerné s'appliquait à avaler un énorme morceau de fromage qui devait faire au moins deux ou trois fois sa tête. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment de quelle expérience il était question mais apparemment, il s'agissait d'un bon souvenir pour toute la troupe. De plus, leur rire était communicatif, en conséquence, l'adolescente se joignit à leurs rires sans même comprendre pourquoi ils riaient.

Un peu plus loin, Maglor demanda à son voisin :

\- De quoi parlent-ils ?

\- Ils sont passé à Imladris il y a quelques années alors qu'ils cherchaient à reprendre ce royaume. Ils ont mis la cité à sac, pillés les cuisines et détruits nombres de tables et objets de valeurs… Le Seigneur Elrond en a longtemps voulu à Mithrandir pour avoir amené treize nains à la vallée cachée.

\- Ils ne sont pourtant que dix…

\- Évitez de leur en parler. Ils ont perdus leur chef, Thorin et deux des leurs lors d'une grande bataille.

\- J'en ai entendu parler.

\- Cela ne me surprend pas… A chaque fois que quelqu'un y fait allusion, Mithrandir se met toujours à râler à l'encontre du roi Thranduil. Il soutient que de nombreuses pertes auraient étaient évitées si ce jour-là, elfes et nains ne s'étaient pas battus les uns contre les autres. Et grand mal a prit à ceux qui l'on contredit…

\- Thranduil ?

\- Le roi du peuple sylvestre et le fils d'Oropher. Il est des nôtres mais vit reculé dans son royaume en plein cœur de la Forêt Noire.

\- La Forêt Noire, répéta le fëanorion pensif.

\- Elaiano l'a mentionné à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois, elle se justifiait en disant que c'était par pur érudition, mais je la suspecte de nous cacher quelque chose.

\- Encore ? Cette histoire n'en finie donc pas ?

\- Que savons-nous au juste ? répliqua le tueur de Balrog.

\- Trop peu… Mis à part le fait qu'elle ait grandit sur un lieu nommé Terre et qu'elle ait été élevée par une humaine appelée Élisa…

\- Lieu qu'elle a quitté par ''hasard'' apparemment puisqu'elle ne nous a jamais dit la véritable raison. Ce qui fait un mystère de plus.

\- Nous ne voyons et percevons qu'une infime partie de ce qui se trame. Il me semble que tous les mystères que nous rencontrons sont reliés et convergent en un seul point… Ce point est au cœur de tout ce silence et, en est la clé. Et, il s'agit…

\- D'Elaiano.

\- Oui, souffla Maglor en s'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui. Et elle est enfermée dans son mutisme.

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte…

\- Tu l'as très bien vu. Elle nous évite et s'esquive dès que nous abordons le sujet sensible. Elle en est parfaitement consciente. Je pense plutôt qu'elle souhaite gérer la situation d'elle-même.

\- Peut-être que jusqu'à présent ça a été le cas, mais après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, il semblerait qu'elle ne contrôle pas ou plus la situation.

Les deux elfes reportèrent leur attention sur la tablée et virent la jeune fille hilare, une tomate cerise à la main. A un moment, elle détourna son attention des convives et la porta sur ses deux amis. Aussitôt son sourire disparu, un air sincèrement désolé s'afficha sur son visage. Se détournant un instant, elle lâcha quelques mots à son voisin, un Nain à la longue barbe blanche, qui acquiesça et la salua. Enfin, l'adolescente se leva et rejoignit ses amis un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous ?

\- Ça ira, merci de cette invitation. Mais, il se fait tard, je pense qu'il est tant de s'excuser auprès de nos hôtes et de nous retirer, souffla Glorfindel calmement en se levant, après un regard en douce coulé à Maglor.

\- C'est parfait alors, je viens de dire à Balin que j'allais me coucher.

\- Dans ce cas, rien ne nous retient.

Et le trio s'engagea dans un couloir, Maglor guidant la troupe car il était le seul à connaitre le chemin pour retourner à leurs chambres respectives, Glorfindel fermant la marche. En cours de route, Elaiano ressentit à nouveau la même douleur que celle qui l'avait étourdie quelques heures plus tôt mais, elle cacha au mieux son mal-être ne voulant pas que les deux autres ne s'en mêlent. Elle le cacha si bien qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendit compte jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrive au couloir où ils devaient se séparer.

Là, Maglor s'arrêta et jeta un regard à Glorfindel qui voulu bloquer le passage à l'adolescente mais celle-ci le vit venir et, baillant bruyamment et de façon peu discrète, elle prétexta une fatigue extrême et esquiva la discussion en s'engageant dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre laissant derrière elle les deux elfes qui n'osèrent la brusquer. S'éloignant aussi calmement que possible, la jeune fille souffla, rassurée. Elle avait une fois de plus réussi à éviter leurs questions même si elles étaient justifiées. Mais, ce léger instant où elle se détendit lui fut fatidique.

D'un seul coup, les images qui l'avait mis à terre plus tôt revinrent sans raison apparente, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Déséquilibrée et désorientée, mélangeant ce qui était réel des scènes qui passaient devant ces yeux, elle perdit l'équilibre et chuta sur le sol, à moitié consciente. Cette fois, la vision était bien plus prégnante et elle pouvait même entendre quelques bribes de paroles à peine formulées, souvent semblables à des cris. Et chacun d'entre eux vrillaient le cerveau de la jeune fille manquant de la faire tourner de l'œil.

A un moment, elle entrevit des formes floues devant elle. Croyant qu'il s'agissait du Nazgûl qui l'attaquait à nouveau, elle se mit à se débattre, sans vraiment voir ni pouvoir discerner le vrai du faux. Finalement, la vision s'estompa laissant Elaiano à bout de souffle et divagante.

Sa vision commença à se rétablir et la jeune fille put discerner, au milieu du brouillard assourdi qui l'entourait, deux formes devant elle qui la soutenait et l'appelait. Petit à petit, tout se fit plus précis et ses oreilles cessèrent de bourdonner lui permettant de reprendre contact avec son environnement. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement consciente, elle remarqua les regards inquiets que les deux elfes lui portait et elle ne put s'empêcher de dire avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin :

\- J'ai si mauvaise mine que ça ?

Ne comprenant pas la tentative d'humour de l'adolescente, Maglor lui prit les épaules la faisant sursauter et, plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, il lui demanda brusquement :

\- Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

A cette question, le visage de l'adolescente se ferma et, malgré qu'elle soit encore faible, elle repoussa fermement le fëanorion en disant durement :

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas.

\- Nous ne voulons que t'aider, tempéra Glorfindel prenant Maglor de vitesse avant que celui-ci ne s'énerve.

\- J'en suis consciente. Mais il s'agit d'un problème qui ne concerne que moi. Je le gère très bien toute seule, mentit-elle.

En réalité, elle ne savait qu'à peine se qui se passait autour d'elle et, elle avait surtout peur que ses amis ne soient blessés si elle les informaient de tout.

\- Nous serons forcément touchés, que tu nous dises ce qu'il se passe ou non, répliqua Maglor. Et, combattre une menace invisible et bien plus dangereux que de savoir ce à quoi l'on fait fasse, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

L'adolescente se sentit alors coupable. Comment avait-il pu trouver aussi aisément ce qui la retenait. Et le pire était qu'il avait raison…

Voulant achever de convaincre la jeune fille, le fëanorion lui prit doucement les mains et tout bas il ajouta :

\- S'il te plait, laisse-nous t'aider comme Élisa la fait quand tu étais petite.

Mais, à cette phrase pourtant prononcée avec douceur, l'adolescente se crispa sentant que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle n'osait le dire. Enfin, n'y tenant plus elle lâcha :

\- Mais… Qui est Élisa ?

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Ceux et celles qui avaient cru que j'avais enfin tout dit dans "choisir son destin", vous vous êtes fourrés le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. [...] Non Maglor ! Ne le fais pas, c'est une expression ! Bref..._

_Tout ça ne promet rien de bon, j'espère l'avoir suffisamment sous-entendu dans ce chapitre. *sueur*_

_Bref... J'espère (aussi) que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !_


	37. Lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent

_Bonsoir ! J'avais dit ce weekend et j'ai tenu parole ! Bon d'accord, il est presque 23h00 et on est le dimanche (des rameaux). Mais techniquement, je suis toujours dans les clous !_

_Bref, j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre et... je n'ai rien à dire pour vous préparer au bazar que ça va être. Alors, lisez lentement..._

_Sur ce, l'habituelle proposition musicale. Je vous propose The Eternal Forest de BrunuhVille. Je vous conseille, si vous êtes du genre à lire vite, de laisser passer une bonne minute de musique voir même deux avant de commencer._

_Bref... Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent –**

**0o0o0o0**

\- Mais… Qui est Élisa ?

La question d'Elaiano jeta un froid et, Glorfindel et Maglor échangèrent un regard paniqué. Puis, croyant que l'adolescente leur faisait une blague, le fëanorion lâcha :

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu sais très bien qui elle est !

La jeune fille le regarda avec un regard emplit d'incompréhension et répéta sincère :

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu parles !

Comprenant qu'elle disait la vérité, Glorfindel s'approcha de l'adolescente et lui demanda :

\- Si je te dis que tu as été élevée par des humains dans un monde appelé Terre, cela ne te dis rien ?

\- Je…

Elle hésita, perplexe.

\- Je…

Elle plissa les yeux, les fermant presque, comme si elle cherchait dans sa mémoire des traces de ce que venait de lui demander Glorfindel. Puis, se prenant la tête dans les mains tant cet effort de concentration semblait difficile, elle baissa la tête. Et, d'un seul coup, elle laissa retomber ses mains et conclut.

\- Ce que tu me racontes me semble familier mais, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quoi que ce soit qui y ait trait.

\- A quand remonte ton premier souvenir ?

Elaiano hésita un instant.

\- Je dirai, qu'il doit dater de mes cinq ans… C'était le première fois que ma mère m'a montré la lisière de la forêt.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent perplexes. Puis, prit d'un doute, Maglor serra les mains de l'adolescente dans les siennes et, plantant son regard dans le sien, il murmura :

\- Tu te rappelles donc tout ? De ce souvenir, jusqu'à maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se doutant pourtant de la réponse.

\- Non… Il y a comme, un brouillard entre mes vingt-cinq et le moment où je me suis retrouvée en Mordor. D'ailleurs… Elle marqua un temps. Comment me suis-je retrouvée là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu t'étais retrouvée sur les flancs d'_Orodruin_, murmura Maglor attristé.

\- Le… volcan ?

\- Oui.

Mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague comme si elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Sa question n'avait été que rhétorique et était plus une expression de sa pensée qu'une demande. Pas vraiment présente, elle se mit à lâcher des bribes de paroles constituant ainsi et sans le vouloir, un chemin retraçant ce moment de sa vie à ses deux amis.

\- Le volcan… C'est le Nazgûl qui m'a attrapée et qui m'a emmenée à Barad Dur… C'était lui qui… m'avait…

Sa voix se tue alors qu'elle se concentrait. Et d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, elle bondit et chercha à s'enfuir les yeux écarquillés. Maglor la rattrapa et l'empêcha de s'en aller. Paniquée et les yeux écarquillés, Elaiano se retourna et cracha au visage du fëanorion :

\- Lâches-moi ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux me tuer ni où tu veux m'emmener. Je ne te suivrait pas ! Je te hait ! Lâche-moi, monstre ! Immondice ! Nazgûl !

Sous le choc et blessé par les dures paroles de la jeune fille, Maglor la laissa partir mais, elle fut interceptée par Glorfindel qui la coinça face à lui contre un mur la faisant crier de rage. Tout en maintenant l'adolescente en furie, il se retourna vers le fëanorion, toujours choqué et lâcha :

\- Qu'attends-tu pour m'aider ?

\- Elle ne veut pas de moi…

\- Cesse de faire l'_elfing_… Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne te dirais jamais ça ! Pas si elle en était consciente !

Comprenant son erreur, Maglor s'approcha et aida le tueur de Balrog à maintenir la jeune fille contre le mur. Une fois tout proche d'elle, il put alors remarquer qu'une sorte de brume flottait dans les pupilles de la jeune fille. Il fit par de cette information à Glorfindel qui essayait tant bien que mal de bloquer l'adolescente, tout en évitant les coups qui pleuvaient, mais celui-ci ne put lui répondre car un coup de pied d'Elaiano avait enfin trouvé sa cible et, elle l'envoya rouler contre le mur de l'autre côté du couloir. Désemparé, Maglor se retrouva seul pour calmer la jeune fille et, ne trouvant aucune solution il finit par faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé…

Attrapant l'adolescente par les épaules, il plaqua vivement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt les coups faiblirent puis cessèrent tout à fait. Maglor sentit alors la jeune fille se détendre et accepter le cadeau qu'il lui faisait, lui rendant son baiser. Puis, tout en douceur, le fëanorion éloigna son visage de celui de son âme sœur jusqu'à la regarder dans les yeux.

Ceux-ci étaient enfin débarrassés de la brume qui les cachaient mais, à la place, ils brillaient doucement comme s'ils allaient verser des larmes.

\- Je… Je suis dés… commença-t-elle avant que Maglor ne pose un doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimant le silence sans pour autant la lâcher du regard.

Ils restèrent là, à se regarder pendant plusieurs secondes qui s'égrenèrent aussi lentes et délicates que l'éternité, puis, Elaiano papillonna des yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne chercha pas à l'essuyer et se fut Maglor qui s'en chargea. Alors qu'il passait délicatement son doigt sur la joue de la jeune fille, une autre larme coula et il l'a recueilli sur son doigt. Elle était minuscule et fragile, à peine plus grosse que le plus petit des boutons de Niphredil au printemps. Détachant son regard de celui de Maglor, Elaiano écarta doucement la main de ce dernier et se blottie dans ces bras, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- Merci… souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Quelques pas derrière eux, Glorfindel se releva à peine secoué par le coup de pied qu'il avait reçu même si celui-ci lui avait définitivement ôté tout appétit. Puis, remarquant la situation et se sentant de trop, il s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible afin de laisser les deux tourtereaux ensemble. Il fut si discret que ni Maglor, ni Elaiano ne notèrent son départ trop occupés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. La dernière image qu'il vit fut la jeune fille en pleurs dans les bras du fëanorion.

Tout fut ensuite très flou pour Elaiano. A un moment, elle sentie l'elfe la soulever et la porter jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la déposer avec une infinie douceur sur son lit, puis la recouvrir avec une couverture. A peine éveillée, elle voulut le retenir mais, Maglor se contenta de sourire face à sa piètre tentative et, la saluant, il sortit de la chambre et s'en alla vers la sienne. L'adolescente n'eut pas la force de se relever pour le rattraper et, elle plongea dans le sommeil sans même sans rendre compte.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, tout était sombre autour d'elle. Il devait encore faire nuit. Pourtant parfaitement éveillée, elle se leva, prit une torche contre un mur et sortit de sa chambre. Sans trop savoir où aller, la jeune fille se prit à déambuler dans le royaume des Nains, parcourant chaque couloir et tentant de mémoriser le dédale qui le composait.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle arriva dans une immense salle pourvue de gigantesques tentures. Deux rangées de colonnades montant jusqu'au plafond et au pied moucheté d'or formaient une grande allée au sol couvert d'or.

L'or reflétait tant la lumière que la jeune pu accrocher sa torche à un support vide contre un mur. Puis, s'avançant lentement, la jeune fille prit pied sur la surface brillante un peu hésitante. Tant de richesses devait attirer la convoitise de nombreuses personnes ou êtres malfaisants. Étrangement, en ce faisant cette remarque, elle eut une impression de déjà-vu et les paroles de Balin lui revinrent en mémoire accompagnées d'images. Un grand dragon était déjà venu ici et s'était emparé des richesses de la montagne. Parcourant la salle du regard, elle nota que l'or au pied des piliers semblait être des éclaboussures et non juste une décoration. S'approchant d'un pilier, elle laissa glisser son doigt sur la surface froide qu'était la pierre en se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer en ce lieu.

Alors qu'Elaiano était sur le point de se détourner pour poursuivre son chemin, un mouvement dans l'or attira son attention. Clignant des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée, elle regarda plus attentivement et aperçu comme un enchaînement de scènes qui s'affichaient dans l'or. Celles-ci passaient sans ordre apparent et, la plupart d'entre elles éveillaient comme une sensation de mal-être ou de vide au creux de la conscience de l'adolescente. Et ce, sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi.

Intriguée, elle s'approcha du phénomène après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Puis, reportant son attention sur les images et scènes qui s'affichaient elle put y voir d'étranges choses qui lui semblaient familières.

Ce fut d'abord la montagne du Destin, le volcan en éruption qui se dressait en plein cœur du Mordor puis, se fut un lieu très étrange avec des maisons serrées les unes contre les autres et certaines empilées. A cette vue, un mot s'immisça à la conscience de la jeune fille… Ville. Dans ce ville donc, elle vit plusieurs hommes habillés de bleu assemblés autour sur une place où, un vélo et un sac à dos traînaient. L'un d'eux portait des gants et observait des traces de sang contre un mur non loin. Puis, sans crier gare, la scène bascula et s'enchaînèrent une multitude d'images que l'adolescente eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir. Et d'un seul coup, l'enchaînement cessa et une dernière image apparue. Il s'agissait d'une dame dans la quarantaine, des cheveux bruns et raides formant une coupe au carré et, elle avait un grain de beauté très particulier sur le côté du nez.

Surprise Elaiano se pencha et passa sa main sur la surface doré sous laquelle l'image s'affichait et, plus elle se concentrait, plus ce visage lui était familier et, plus des images tels des échos jaillissaient dans son esprit.

\- Élisa ? Est-ce bien toi ?

Mais, pour seule réponse, l'image se troubla et commença à s'effacer.

\- Non ! Élisa ! Reviens ! hurla-t-elle comme si son cri pouvait arrêter le phénomène et permettre à celle qui l'avait élevée de l'entendre.

Mais, malgré ses appels, l'image disparu et le sol retrouva son éternelle couleur dorée.

La jeune fille resta alors là, les mains sur la paroi brillante, dans un ultime espoir que l'image revienne mais, rien ne vint. Tout resta silencieux et froid. Comme si toute chaleur et douceur avaient déserté les lieux. Murmurant le nom de celle qui s'était occupée d'elle pendant de longues années, Elaiano versa quelques larmes, dépassée par les événements. Et, alors qu'elle se croyait encore seule, une voix glaciale et coupante la coupa.

\- Tu as toujours été faible, aveuglée par tes sentiments et la peur. Rejoins-moi… rejoins-Le. Il n'est pas trop tard.

L'adolescente se figea. Ce timbre de voix n'était que trop caractéristique. Se retournant, elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Pourquoi me poursuivre sans cesse ?

\- Tant de familiarité… Je ne te poursuis pas pourtant. C'est toi qui m'appelle… répliqua l'ombre à peine visible dans l'obscurité.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Montres-toi, Nazgûl !

L'ombre s'avança et une torche l'éclaira. Il transparaissait à peine dans l'ombre du lieu et de la nuit mais, son manteau noir et déchiré était nettement visible et se distinguait, notamment grâce au sol doré. Celui-ci fit quelques pas et répliqua avec un ton où l'on pouvait distinguer une touche de déception.

\- Tu penses donc que je suis l'une de ces ombres qui Le servent ?

La jeune fille se figea complètement déroutée.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Mais, ne répondant pas, l'ombre se contenta de quelques pas sur le côté et poursuivi.

\- Tu ne cesses de penser à moi. Je le sais… Lorsque tu étais à Barad-Dur, j'ai hanté plus d'une de tes nuits et, lorsque tu t'es évadée, tu ne cessais de me fuir peu importait où tu allais. Même derrière les protections des tiens, tu ne pouvait t'empêcher de penser à moi. Tu l'as bien caché… Mais, je sais plus de chose sur toi que tes amis ou même ton ''âme-sœur'' ne connaissent. Sache que c'est moi qui ait lancé cet avis de recherche. Je voulais voir comment tu allais réagir.

\- Et ? répliqua la jeune fille sentant que la situation lui échappait.

\- Tu as fuis, exactement comme je m'y attendais. Tu ne t'en ait jamais rendue compte mais, j'ai toujours veillé sur toi lorsque tu étais sur Terre. Je savais qu'un jour il te faudrait faire face à un choix. Et, lorsque ce jour est venu, je suis intervenu. Mais, j'ai sous-estimé la force qui sommeillait en toi et tu m'as résisté. Ce jour-ci, sans même savoir ce que tu gardais avec toi, ni ayant connaissance de la puissance qui sommeillait autour de ton cou, tu m'as échappé. Temporairement certes, mais tu as refusé de me suivre, moi ! Je sais pourtant qu'un jour tu te tourneras vers moi et, que tu abandonneras tes amis. Cela à déjà commencé. Tu les ignores, les évitent, leur ment. Tu…

\- Assez ! hurla-t-elle. Cesses de raconter n'importe quoi ! Je ne te connais pas ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es ! Si tu n'es pas un de ces anciens hommes maudits, alors qui es-tu ? Pourquoi leur ressembles-tu autant ?

\- Tss… siffla-t-il mécontent. Tant de questions et si peu de temps. Saches que les 9 font peur rien qu'à la mention de leur nom. Il n'est que plus aisé de sembler être l'un des leurs… Et, pour qui je suis… Cela n'a aucune importance.

\- Dites-le moi !

\- Non. Le temps n'est pas encore venu. Concentre-toi pour l'instant sur le choix qui est tien. Rejoins-moi… Si tu le souhaites, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, et je viendrais. Mais, si tu ne me rejoins pas, je tuerai tout ceux qui te sont chers. En commençant par cette humaine qui t'as mit dans cet état. Quel était son nom déjà ? Ah ! Élisa…

\- NON !

\- Elle mourra si tu ne me rejoins pas bientôt. Et, n'en parle pas à tes ''amis'', sinon je la tuerai dans l'instant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur l'ombre.

Mais, loin d'être surprit, celui-ci se contenta d'éviter la jeune fille la blessant à l'épaule d'un couteau caché dans sa manche pendant qu'elle s'étalait de tout son long sur la surface lisse et dorée.

\- Nous nous reverrons sous peu. Je t'attends.

Et, il sortit un pendentif en tout point semblable à celui de l'adolescente et, disparu dans un tourbillon plus noir que la nuit.

De rage et de désespoir, Elaiano hurla et d'un seul coup, tout se brouilla et elle se réveilla trempée de sueur dans son lit.

Complètement désorientée, elle chercha ses repères et ses yeux se posèrent sur une torche accrochée à un de ses murs. Celle-ci éclairait d'une lueur rougeoyante la pièce apportant un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Maglor faisait irruption dans la chambre de la jeune fille son épée à la main. En voyant l'adolescente hagarde dans son lit, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et, posant son épée sur le sol, il la pris dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai entendue crier, j'ai cru qu'on t'attaquais. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là…

Elaiano voulu lui dire tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé mais quelque chose la retint. Cela ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus. Et, alors qu'elle se confortait dans cette idée, Maglor passa sa main sur les épaules de la jeune fille et celle-ci tressaillit de douleur. Intrigué, l'elfe remonta la manche de l'adolescente et découvrit une coupure nette et toute récente qui saignait encore.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Je… Rien, souffla-t-elle n'osant lui raconter son rêve, trop inquiète que celui-ci soit réel.

Et, en disant ses mots, une voix glaciale retentit dans son esprit, tel un murmure ou un écho résonnant entre deux pics enneigés.

\- Je t'attends…

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Bon... Je vous dévoile petit à petit toute l'ampleur du bazar qu'est cette histoire._

_Et je vous préviens, la suite va être très euh... sombre. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dit à la prochaine !_


	38. Révélations

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre qui arrive, je le sais, bien plus tard que j'aurai aimé mais bon… Il est là. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas très fan et je ne le trouve pas réussi mais, à vous de voir._

_J'espère que vous allez bien, que le Coronavirus ne vous a pas touché et, si vous en avez assez d'être enfermés… Vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Et, j'aime les références à Twilight dans mes titres de chapitres._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Révélations –**

**0o0o0o0**

Lorsqu'Elaiano s'éveilla le lendemain dans les bras de Maglor, sa première réaction fut de s'écarter vivement. Puis, remarquant que l'elfe était éveillé et que son geste l'avait surpris, elle rougit si fort que même la faible luminosité de la pièce ne put cacher le pourpre de ses joues. Gênée d'avoir passé probablement une bonne partie de la nuit en compagnie du fëanorion, la jeune fille chercha à s'éloigner et à quitter la chambre mais, dans son empressement, elle manqua de tomber en se levant du lit. Ce fut Maglor qui la rattrapa in-extremis l'empêchant de toucher le sol.

L'adolescente reprit alors son équilibre, remercia l'elfe et, s'éloigna de quelques pas avec l'intention d'aller prendre l'air. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle portait encore les vêtements de la veille. Le fëanorion essaya de la retenir et lui attrapa la main droite. La jeune fille voulut se dégager et, le geste la fit grimacer. Croyant l'avoir blessée, il la lâcha mais, au lieu de fuir, Elaiano se massa le côté de l'épaule avec une grimace.

Relevant sa manche, elle vit qu'une coupure nette mais peu profonde marquait son épaule. Et, cette vision lui fit remonter à la mémoire les événements de la nuit et le ''rêve'' qu'elle avait fait. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Cette blessure encore récente était un souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et probablement un avertissement lui rappelant que ce qui était arrivé, était réel.

Le contact de la main de Maglor et d'un chiffon humide avec son bras la fit sursauter. De fait, elle avait été si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'elfe, qui venait de se rappeler qu'elle s'était éveillée blessée au cours de la nuit, avait profité de son inattention pour remplir une coupelle d'eau et d'appliquer un chiffon humide sur la plaie afin de la nettoyer.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, l'adolescente le remercia et lui fit signe qu'elle souhaitait rester seule afin de se changer. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte.

Enfin seule, Elaiano prit un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle se rappelait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir enfin, surtout le fait que Maglor l'ait… embrassée. Rien qu'à l'idée, la jeune fille rougie à nouveau. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait ainsi, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle lui en parler ? Devait-elle faire ou dire quelque chose ? Mais finalement, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire, l'adolescente préféra opter pour la solution la plus simple : faire comme si de rien n'était.

Se retenant de se frotter l'épaule ce qui aurait eu pour effet de rouvrir sa blessure, la jeune fille essaya alors de prendre du recul sur ce qui s'était passé au cours de la nuit. A l'évidence, le ''rêve'' qu'elle avait fait n'était pas complètement une illusion portée par son subconscient mais bien réel. Son épaule en témoignait. Mais qui était donc ce ''Nazgûl'' qui n'en était apparemment pas un ? Pourquoi tenait-il absolument à ce qu'elle le rejoigne ? Et où ? Et pourquoi dans ce cas avait-il essayé à plusieurs reprises de la tuer ?

Des questions plein la tête, Elaiano décida qu'aller faire un tour lui changerait les idées. Bien décidée à trouver un accès sur l'extérieur afin de prendre un bon bol d'air frais, la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre. Mais, à peine eut-elle fermée sa porte qu'elle aperçu Maglor et Glorfindel en grande conversation au bout du couloir qu'elle souhaitait emprunter. L'adolescente partit donc dans le sens opposé, croisant les doigts pour que les deux elfes du Premier Age ne la remarque pas. Ses maigres espoirs tombèrent en lambeaux lorsque la voix de Glorfindel l'arrêta.

-Elaiano ? Il serait peut-être temps que tu cesses d'éviter un certain sujet.

Lentement, elle se retourna et planta son regard dans celui du Tueur de Balrog.

-Si vous y tenez, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'approcher d'eux. Mais mieux vaudrait que ce soit loin de toute oreille indiscrète.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai trouvé le lieu idéal, répondit Maglor s'engageant dans un couloir sans la moindre hésitation.

Glorfindel et Elaiano partirent à sa suite se demandant ce que ce dernier avait derrière la tête.

Le trio traversa nombre de salles toutes plus vides les unes que les autres. Certaines étaient sales et semblaient inutilisées, d'autres étaient propre comme si une multitude de personnes l'utilisait quotidiennement. Ils passèrent ensuite devant des forges dont la chaleur qu'elle dégageait brûlait la peau. L'adolescente nota d'ailleurs que des grilles qui devaient normalement en fermer l'accès, étaient béantes comme si quelque chose d'imposant les avaient pliées tel du papier. Mais Maglor ne s'arrêta pas là et s'engagea dans un couloir qui déboucha sur une salle qu'Elaiano n'aurait jamais voulu revoir. Il s'agissait de la salle qu'elle avait vue dans son rêve, celle où elle avait aperçu le visage d'Élisa dans le sol doré.

En traversant la salle, la jeune fille fit de son mieux pour cacher son trouble mais, Glorfindel qui marchait à ses côtés le vit assez rapidement et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elaiano se contenta de répondre par la négative avant de presser le pas, la menace du ''Nazgûl'' encore fraîche dans son esprit. Si elle parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, il tuerait Élisa.

Enfin, le petit groupe gravit une volée de marches et déboucha sur le chemin de ronde désert. Maglor jeta un dernier regard autour d'eux afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs avant de se tourner vers l'adolescente et de lui demander très calmement :

-Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu nous caches ?

Elaiano s'appuya contre le rebord en pierre en soupirant.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

-Tout ce que tu nous caches depuis notre départ d'Imladris.

Et malgré la gravité du sujet, la jeune fille ne pu retenir un rire nerveux.

-Désolée… Sachez que je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous. J'ai juste compris que mes souvenirs de la Terre disparaissent peu à peu.

-Tu t'en rappelles ? demanda Maglor.

-Mes souvenirs vont et viennent comme les vagues sur une plage, répondit-elle en évitant le regard du fëanorion, les événements de la veille au soir encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

-Donc, tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils disparaissent ?

-Non. Mais, peut-être que c'est dû au fait que je n'y sois pas allé depuis plusieurs mois.

L'adolescente s'interrompit, plongée dans ses pensées puis, se redressant, elle laissa glisser sa main sur le rebord irrégulier du parapet bordant le chemin de ronde.

-Techniquement, lorsque je me suis rendue involontairement sur Terre, mes souvenirs de Terre-du-Milieu ont disparus. Peut-être qu'il en est de même lorsque je suis ici.

-C'est ce que je craignais, soupira Glorfindel. Après que je t'ai retrouvée lorsque tu as quitté la Vallée Cachée, j'ai remarqué que tu utilisais nombre de mots et d'expressions qui n'existent pas ici et, tu ne semblais pas t'en souvenir dans les minutes qui suivaient. Notamment, lors de la soirée en Eriador lorsque…

Il marqua un temps.

-Lorsque le Nazgûl a attaqué.

A cette phrase, l'adolescente se figea, suspendant la course de ses doigts le long de la pierre. Puis, dans le but de cacher son trouble, elle reprit tant bien son geste mais, cet arrêt n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de ses compagnons. Aussitôt, Maglor, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à là, sauta sur l'occasion et ajouta :

-La nuit où je vous ait trouvé, j'avais disposé mon campement non loin et, j'étais en train de faire un tour de garde lorsque j'ai entendu la voix d'Elaiano et que j'ai aperçu le Nazgûl. Il vous avait attaché et tenait dans sa poigne quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tout ce dont je suis sûre est qu'un tourbillon noir était en train de se former autour de vous trois et, qu'il s'est estompé lorsque j'ai attaqué ce serviteur de l'Ennemi. Elaiano… Toi qui était consciente. Sais-tu quel était cet objet.

La jeune fille se figea à nouveau. Elle était dans une impasse et n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Alors, laissant retomber sa main, elle se tourna vers les deux elfes et tourna son visage vers le leur, hésitante. Enfin, elle dégagea son pendentif qui pendait à son cou et le montra à Glorfindel et Maglor et laissa tomber :

-Il en a un aussi.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les deux elfes échangèrent un regard atterré.

-Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Je… Je n'en suis sûre que depuis ce jour-là, dans les bois.

-Mais tu t'en doutais ?

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

-Pourquoi…

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! Hurla-t-elle d'un seul coup. Je n'en étais pas sûre, je ne savais pas qui il était, ni s'il voulait me tuer ou simplement me ramener à Barad-Dur !

-Et maintenant, sais-tu qui il est et ce qu'il veut ?

-Il a laissé sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas l'un des Neuf mais qu'il se servait de la peur que provoquait leur nom et leur apparence pour en tirer profit, commença-t-elle en regardant au loin dans la plaine s'étendant devant la muraille. Et, par rapport à ce qu'il souhaite, je pense qu'il…

L'adolescente marqua un temps. Non loin, debout au milieu de la plaine, se tenait nul autre que le ''Nazgûl''. Elaiano le vit poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, bien que celles-ci soient cachées par la capuche qui lui couvrait le visage. Mais, il disparu si vite que la jeune fille douta de l'avoir vu.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Maglor ayant remarqué la distraction de l'adolescente.

-Non, il n'y a rien.

-S'il n'y a rien, continue, reprit alors Glorfindel.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mentit-elle.

Un silence pensif accueillit son explication.

-Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

-Il me la dit, avoua-t-elle.

-Quand ?

-Cette nuit. J'ai fait un rêve et il est apparu. Il m'a dit qu'il tuerai Elisa si…

-Si quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire ! Si je vous le dis il va la tuer ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Es-tu sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un rêve ? demanda alors Glorfindel.

L'adolescente remonta alors la manche qui lui couvrait l'épaule et montra sa blessure à l'elfe.

-Il m'a laissé ça pour que je comprenne que ses menaces ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, cracha-t-elle avant de laisser retomber son bras cachant à nouveau la plaie. Je voulais vous le dire mais, plus je vous explique ce que je sais, plus je met sa vie et les vôtres en danger.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour nous, il n'arrivera pas à nous tuer. Tu as ma parole, voulu la réconforter Maglor en posant une main sur l'épaule de son âme-sœur.

Mais, Elaiano fit un pas en arrière pour éviter sa main et cracha :

-Dans ce cas, ne m'en voulez pas pour essayer d'éviter qu'il ne vous arrive malheur ! Si ce ''Nazgûl'' peut me blesser dans un rêve, que peut-il vous faire à vous ? Alors, vous m'excuserez mais, j'essaie simplement de sauver vos vies !

-Peut-être, mais pas en risquant la tienne !

-Je n'ai pas le choix Maglor, lâcha-t-elle toute trace de la gêne qui l'accompagnait envolée.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle s'en alla d'un pas vif, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltant dans le léger vent qui soufflait. Maglor voulu la rattraper mais Glorfindel l'en empêcha.

-Tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Tu sais qu'elle a besoin d'être seule.

-Mais il peut encore revenir !

-Elle est suffisamment grande pour se défendre et, je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite la tuer.

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu le faire lorsque vous étiez à Barad-Dur ou la nuit où tu es intervenu dans ce bois en bordure de la Comté.

-Dans ce cas, que veut-il ? l'interrogea-t-il soudainement plus calme.

-Rien n'est certain mais… Ils possèdent tout deux l'un des Cinq, or nous pensions que seul celui de Mithrandir existait encore.

-C'est celui qu'elle possède et donc ? Lequel ce ''Nazgûl'' possède-t-il ?

-Il n'y a que Saroumane qui l'ai gardé pour lui.

-Il aurait donné à ce serviteur de l'Ennemi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai vu que peu mais, je doute qu'un homme tel que Saroumane ne se défasse d'un objet si important, sauf s'il a une très bonne raison de le faire. Et, il est aussi possible que l'un des trois autres colliers ne se soit pas brisé comme nous le pensions et, que l'un deux soit parvenu jusqu'aux mains de cet être.

-C'est en effet possible mais, qui peut bien être cette personne pour n'être ni un Orc, ni l'un des Neuf mais, être un serviteur du Maiar Corrompu ?

-Il n'y en a qu'un qui correspond à cette description et qui puisse interférer avec les rêves d'autrui.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il puisse s'agir de Faegmôr ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Maglor. Mais, s'il s'agit vraiment de lui, alors le champ de bataille ne sera pas sur une plaine mais là où il est le plus fort. Dans nos esprits.

-J'espère de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agisse pas de lui car, nous risquerons de perdre beaucoup s'il se décide de jouer avec nous. Et, si cela est vrai, nous devons nous attendre à vivre de sombres jours.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Je vous laisse sur plus de complications que de réelles réponses et vous dit, à la semaine prochaine !_


	39. Tout va bien ?

_Bonjour !_

_Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui m'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie pour l'écrire car il est assez complexe._

_Alors s'il vous plait, ne lisez pas ce chapitre en sortant de table ou avant de dormir, c'est un conseil. Après, à vous de voir._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**– Tout va bien ? –**

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano parcourait furibonde les couloirs du royaume des Nains sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour se calmer ou réfléchir posément. Maglor ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Cela semblait pourtant évident qu'elle avait essayé de le protéger lui, Glorfindel et Élisa. De plus, si ce ''Nazgûl'' pouvait la blesser dans ses rêves, il n'y avait nul besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il pourrait très bien les atteindre ailleurs. En arrivant dans une immense salle au bout de laquelle un trône abandonné dominait le vide, surplombant majestueusement les multiples richesses d'Erebor, l'adolescente s'en approcha intriguée en oubliant instantanément sa colère.

Le siège était entièrement taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre et richement sculpté. Au-dessus, un réceptacle en partie brisé et réparé à l'aide d'une autre pierre, contenait une pierre brillante. Attirée par la douce lueur qu'elle dégageait, la jeune fille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'observer, se demandant ce que c'était.

-Il s'agit de l'Arkenstone, l'informa une voix provenue de derrière Elaiano.

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Balin qui s'approchait.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Il s'agit du cœur de cette montagne, le joyau du roi.

-J'ignorai que les montagnes avaient un cœur…

Le Nain sourit avant d'ajouter :

-De tout ce qui a pu être amassé ici, cette pierre en est la plus importante. Le _joyau_ de cette collection. Et, elle nous a causé bien des problèmes car vois-tu… Cette pierre a eu plus de valeur que beaucoup d'autres choses. Même la raison.

Elaiano resta silencieuse. Elle n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit de peur de blesser le Nain ou de mentionner un sujet sensible. La jeune fille se contenta alors de s'asseoir sur le bord de la plateforme, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Balin resta debout derrière elle, gardant néanmoins ses distances. Il était très ouvert et accueillant mais, malgré ses efforts, l'adolescente sentait bien que ces Nains étaient déstabilisés par la présence prolongée de trois elfes arrivés inopinément. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Elaiano. A leur place, elle aurait probablement réagit de la même façon.

-Nous devrions repartir sous peu, lâcha-t-elle alors sans prendre le temps de se retourner. Nous ne souhaitons pas abuser de votre hospitalité trop longtemps.

-Prenez votre temps. Votre ami doit se rétablir entièrement avant que vous ne partiez. Les routes ne sont pas aussi dangereuses qu'en hiver, mais vous ne devriez pas prendre de risque.

-Je verrai avec eux. Merci infiniment pour votre hospitalité !

L'adolescente se releva alors, salua le Nain, et se tourna vers le pont qui enjambait le vide et permettait de quitter la ''salle'' du trône. Mais, alors qu'elle s'engageai, l'air se troubla et elle aperçut celui qu'elle appelait le ''Nazgûl'' au bout du pont. Toujours enveloppé de sa cape noire, son visage caché par sa capuche, il se tenait là. Silencieux. Ombre parmi les ombres. La jeune fille dégaina ses dagues qu'elle portait toujours sur elle et lui cria :

-Que veux-tu ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda alors Balin en se tournant vers l'endroit que fixait Elaiano. A qui parlez-vous ?

L'adolescente regarda alternativement le Nain et l'Ombre sans comprendre.

-Vous ne le voyez donc pas ?

-Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Il n'y a que vous et moi ici…

Le reste de la phrase du Nain fut noyée lorsque les bruits ambiants disparurent d'un seul coup.

-As-tu seulement cru que je serais suffisamment stupide pour me montrer aux yeux de tous ? lui demanda sarcastiquement le ''Nazgûl'' en avançant d'un pas.

-N'approches pas ! s'écria la jeune fille regrettant d'avoir laissé son arc dans sa chambre.

-Cela n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais simplement te rappeler que si tu en disais plus à tes ''amis'', je n'hésiterai pas à mettre ma menace à exécution.

-Pourquoi te contentes-tu de me menacer au lieu de me tuer comme tu as essayé plusieurs fois ?

Malgré le fait que son visage soit caché par son capuchon, la jeune fille décela un certain ennui lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu te tuer. A ton avis, pourquoi l'avis de recherche à ton nom précisait : en vie ? Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à ta courte vie de mortelle, loin de là. Ta mort ne me serait d'aucune utilité, et se serait du gâchis.

-Ne suis-je donc qu'un objet avec lequel tu te plais à jouer ?

-Je souhaite que tu me rejoignes et que tu abandonnes ceux que tu appelles ''amis''. Et, sache que tu es bien plus qu'un simple objet à mes yeux… souffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon noir sans donner plus d'explications.

Aussitôt, les bruits extérieurs parvinrent aux oreilles de l'adolescente.

-Tout va bien ? demanda alors Balin à la jeune fille.

Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle avait été si absorbée par la présence du ''Nazgûl'' qu'elle en avait oublié la présence du Nain à deux pas d'elle.

-Vous vous êtes d'un seul coup figée et ne réagissiez plus… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, mentit-elle. Je réfléchissais. Mais, excusez-moi… Je dois y aller.

Et sans laisser le temps à Balin de lui répondre, elle rengaina ses dagues et s'éloigna au plus vite, le long du pont qui menait au trône.

Elaiano courait presque dans les couloirs d'Erebor. L'Ombre l'avait suivie absolument partout, et maintenant il pouvait même lui parler alors qu'elle était éveillée. S'il ne s'était presque pas montré au début, préférant utiliser des moyens détournés pour que l'on ignore son implication. Il était maintenant passé à la vitesse supérieure et venait directement converser avec elle sans sembler apparaître aux yeux des autres. Et cela n'impliquait rien de bon.

Perdue dans ses pensées, l'adolescente manqua de percuter Bofur à un croisement.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ça va, lâcha-t-elle sans lever le nez.

En s'engouffrant dans un couloir adjacent, elle se fit la remarque que malgré la taille du Royaume, il semblait impossible de ne croiser personne. Ce qui était pourtant le cas le reste du temps. Puis, mettant de côté ses questions métaphysique sur la probabilité de croiser un Nain dans un couloir, Elaiano poussa enfin la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

La tête entre les mains, elle essaya de se calmer. Tout allait bien trop vite et elle commençait à perdre complètement le contrôle de la situation. Enfin, si elle contrôlait ce qui lui arrivait avant, évidemment… Le ''Nazgûl'' semblait vouloir la pousser à faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Que voulait-il dire par ''le rejoindre'' ? Où cela ? Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il vraiment ? Mais surtout, qu'avait-il sous-entendu en disant ''tu es bien plus qu'un simple objet à mes yeux'' ?

L'adolescente expira longuement afin de calmer son esprit dans lequel milles et unes questions fusaient. Puis, elle inspira. Expira. Elle devait absolument garder la tête froide si elle voulait trouver des réponses dans l'amalgame d'informations ou de non-informations qu'elle possédait. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

Cherchant dans sa mémoire un détail, un indice, n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider, la jeune fille se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Soudainement, un détail presque infime attira son attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette erreur, et même l'adolescente n'y avait presque pas prêté attention tant sa condition lui était nouvelle. Celui qui était venu hanter sa nuit ne savait pas qu'elle…

Un coup à la porte l'interrompit.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Maglor et Glorfindel.

-Tout va bien ? Nous avons croisé un Nain qui nous a dit que tu t'étais comportée de façon très étrange dans la salle du trône. Tu aurais apostrophé quelqu'un d'invisible avant de t'immobiliser une poignée de minutes. Nous sommes donc venu voir si tu allais bien, expliqua rapidement le fëanorion en pénétrant dans la pièce suivit de Glorfindel.

-Il me semble que nous avions parlé de tact, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sarcastiquement ce dernier. Sinon, tout va bien ?

L'adolescente les regarda alternativement avant de rouler des yeux et de répondre sur le même ton :

-Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Je perds la mémoire et ce n'est pas Alzheimer, un mec apparaît dans un de mes rêves et me menace de tuer tout ceux à qui je tiens. Et comble de tout ça, il vient de revenir en pleine journée pour me rappeler de ne rien vous dire, ce que je ne suis ABSOLUMENT PAS en train de faire, sinon il va mettre ses menaces à exécution. Vous croyez que je vais bien avec tout ça ? Hein ? Il n'y a pas une seule bonne nouvelle dans toute cette histoire. Ah si ! Dans tout ça, il y a un point positif… Il croit que je suis humaine. Ça vous va ?

Les deux elfes restèrent hébété une seconde, secoués par la douche de cris qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Glorfindel fut le premier à se ressaisir et à lâcher sans explication à l'attention de Maglor :

-Nous ne nous étions donc pas trompés. Il a déjà commencé.

-Il a quoi ?

-Nous pensons connaître l'identité de celui qui te tourmente, expliqua alors Maglor. Il pourrait s'agir de Faegmôr.

-Qui est-il ?

-Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de lui. Je l'ai vaguement croisé deux ou trois fois en Valinor il y a de cela très longtemps, commença Maglor. Il était très discret et restait toujours dans l'ombre de Mairon. Celui qui est maintenant appelé Sauron.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, un vent tel un souffle mordant pénétra dans la chambre, jetant un froid. Mais le fëanorion reprit imperturbable.

-Il ne s'est jamais mis en avant, mais à servit le Valar Déchu Morgoth…

Cette fois il s'interrompit lorsque à nouveau un vent froid glissa le long des murs de la chambre et que Glorfindel le fusilla du regard. Trop impatiente d'en savoir plus, Elaiano ne chercha pas à savoir lequel du vent ou de Glorfindel avait été le plus utile pour arrêter Maglor.

-Faegmôr a donc servi Vous-savez-qui puis Saur…

-On a compris, le coupa Glorfindel lorsque cette fois la lueur des torches sur les murs faiblit. Je pense qu'Elaiano a compris. Faegmôr est un serviteur de l'Ombre qui rode en Mordor.

-Y a-t-il quoi que se soit d'autre à savoir sur lui ?

-C'est un Maiar qui était au service d'Irmo, le Valar des Songes. Cette affiliation lui permet de pénétrer l'esprit d'un autre en se servant de ses rêves comme d'une porte d'entrée.

-Je comprends, souffla la jeune fille pas vraiment rassurée. N'y a-t-il donc aucun moyen de lui échapper ?

Un autre silence accueillit sa question. Puis, voyant que ce n'était pas en restant silencieux qu'ils trouveraient une solution, l'adolescente se décida à aller faire un tour en cuisine afin de se changer les idées.

* * *

Le soir-même, lorsqu'il lui fallu retourner dormir, la jeune fille sentit une certaine appréhension. Si ce que ses amis lui avait expliqué était vrai. C'était pendant son sommeil que Faegmôr pourrait revenir. Mais, ne pouvant se résoudre à faire une nuit blanche, elle se coucha quand même et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Au cours de la nuit, un cri la réveilla en sursaut. Désorientée, elle manqua de tomber de son lit. S'emparant de ses dagues, elle jaillit de sa chambre et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Maglor gisait dans une mare de sang devant sa porte, la gorge tranchée. Ses yeux vitreux étaient sans vie. L'adolescente hurla et se réveilla trempée de sueur dans son lit, le souffle court.

Elaiano commença par calmer sa respiration en se convainquant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et rien d'autre. Une fois calme, elle prit une torche et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne devant sa porte, et le couloir était silencieux. Soudain, la lueur d'une torche dans au bout du couloir. Sur ses gardes, l'adolescente s'avança. Mais, plus elle avançait, plus la lueur semblait s'éloigner, et plus le couloir semblait s'allonger. Laissant tomber la torche, la jeune fille se mit alors à courir après la lumière, mais toujours insaisissable, elle s'éloignait toujours plus plongeant bientôt l'adolescente dans le noir complet. Celle-ci s'arrêta. Autour d'elle, le paysage avait changé. Elle se trouvait maintenant sur une grande plaine battue par les vents. Des cendres tombaient sans cesse du ciel et l'air était si âcre qu'il lui brûla la gorge et la fit tousser. Au loin, un volcan en activité s'élevait et des langues de feu s'échappait de son cratère s'envolant dans les airs avant de retomber telles des gouttelettes meurtrières sur ses flancs. Et non loin du volcan, une immense tour s'élevait avec à son sommet…

-Elaiano ?!

La scène se brouilla et tout devint noir.

-Elaiano ?! Réveille-toi !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux complètement désorientée. Autour d'elle, tout était flou, sans aucun repère auquel s'accrocher.

-Elaiano, concentre-toi ! Suis ma voix !

L'adolescente obéit, et petit à petit la scène se précisa et elle vit Maglor, juste devant elle, la secouant vivement pour qu'elle se réveille.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue pâteuse par son réveil en sursaut.

-Tu criais en dormant.

-Je… Vraiment ?

-Oui. Mais tout va mieux maintenant. Je suis là, ajouta-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Sans se débattre, la jeune fille se laissa aller dans les bras du fëanorion. Puis, elle prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Mais, quelque chose dans ce contact la perturba. Un détail clochait… Sentant sa soudaine tension ce dernier s'écarta un peu et demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien, mentit-elle en posant discrètement deux de ses doigts sur le poignet de l'elfe.

Là où sous ses doigts, un pouls régulier devrait battre, il n'y avait rien. Pas un bruissement, pas le moindre tremblement. Pas de pouls. Retirant doucement une main, elle la glissa sous son oreiller où ses dagues étaient toujours posées, prit l'une d'elle et voulu la mettre sous la gorge de celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Mais, à peine eut-elle amorcé ce geste qu'elle se retrouva désarmée sur une corniche au bord du vide, et devant-elle se tenait celui qui s'était décidé à la tourmenter.

-Comment as-tu compris que ce n'était qu'une illusion ? cracha-t-il de sa voix froide à glacer le sang.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire, Faegmôr ? répondit-elle hargneuse. Me poursuivre ne te suffis donc pas ? Ou as-tu aussi besoin de jouer avec les émotions des autres comme l'être sans cœur que tu es ? Comment…

Sa tirade fut interrompue lorsque le Maiar dégaina une épée noire sortie de nulle part et qu'il la dirigea vers la poitrine de l'adolescente.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est avoir un cœur. Tu te fourvoies avec cet elfe… Crois-tu un seul instant qu'il restera avec toi ? Il est immortel, tu n'es qu'un jeu éphémère à ses yeux. Rien de plus. Je te connais… A mes côtés, tu serais immortelle. Je te montrerai toute la grandeur du pouvoir caché dans ce collier que tu protèges. Il te suffis de me rejoindre.

Ignorant la pointe de l'épée, ô combien dangereuse, la jeune fille releva la tête. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse impressionner, bien qu'elle soit à présent morte de peur.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu crois que ma vie sera éphémère et qu'elle fondra comme une plaque de neige au soleil ? Eh bien, saches que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Ma vie ne s'éteindra pas naturellement dans quelques dizaines d'années !

Ponctuant ses paroles, elle dégagea une de ses oreilles, dévoilant sa forme en pointe.

-Tu dis me connaître, mais tu ne sais rien de moi !

-Il suffit ! hurla-t-il remontant la pointe de la lame sous le menton de l'adolescente. Je ne te laisserai pas…

Il s'interrompit.

-Tu vas bientôt te réveiller, reprit-il calmement déroutant Elaiano. Sache que je reviendrais tant que tu ne me seras pas décidée à me rejoindre. Entre temps, ta vie ne seras plus qu'un cauchemar et tu regretteras de m'avoir tenu tête. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Et, alors que les couleurs s'estompaient, il disparut dans un habituel tourbillon d'un noir d'encre. Peu après, tout devint sombre et peu à peu, la lumière revint.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est sympa tout plein, et complètement n'importe quoi. A la base ce chapitre et celui qui arrivera la semaine prochaine n'étaient qu'un mais, quand j'ai vu qu'il faisait 5000 mots, j'ai coupé._

_Aussi, au cas où certain(e)s n'auraient pas compris *sueur*, j'adore mettre un maximum de références dans mes chapitres. Donc ne soyez pas étonnés si vous tombez sur des phrases du type "Vous-savez-qui" comme ici..._

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine !_


	40. A la frontière de nos rêves

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que le confinement ne vous casse pas le moral. Personnellement, oui... et je crois que ça va se ressentir dans ce chapitre (déjà que le précédent ce n'était pas vraiment la joie...) Mais, comme on est le Premier mai, vous pouvez sortir, acheter du muguet... Ah non ! C'est vrai... On ne peut pas. Bon et bien, restez chez vous alors !_

_De fait (passons du coq à l'âne), vous n'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais je ne propose plus d'arrière-plan musical. Il y a quelques raisons à cela... Tout d'abord, il est assez difficile de trouver une musique qui convient à un chapitre, et de deux, je mettais beaucoup de temps à en trouver (ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas du tout). Bref... Pour ceux et celles à qui ça plaisait, j'essayerai de faire une proposition dans mes story sur Instagram (j'essayerai hein je ne vous ait rien promit, d'accord ?)._

_Sur ce, j'imagine que lire mon monologue n'est pas la raison de votre présence ici donc, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **A la frontière de nos rêves –**

**0o0o0o0**

Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. A peine remise des émotions de la nuit, elle se leva lentement les jambes aussi douloureuses que si elle avait couru des kilomètres. S'approchant d'un miroir, elle vit que ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux fatigués. Cette nuit-là n'avait pas été réparatrice du tout… Au cours de la journée, elle évita au maximum de croiser des personnes, surtout ses amis. Elle dû tout de même se présenter au déjeuner, et Glorfindel lui fit remarquer qu'elle semblait fatiguée. Elle prétexta alors avoir mal dormi, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, et devoir se reposer. Ainsi, lorsque le soir arriva, l'adolescente hésita fortement à se coucher. Mais finalement, trop épuisée, elle s'allongea et s'endormit.

Cette nuit fut pire que la précédente. Cette fois, elle passa sa nuit à courir dans des couloirs en entendant les cris de douleurs de Maglor, à voir tous ceux à qui elle tenait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances les uns après les autres. Elle s'éveilla plus d'une fois en sursaut, courbaturée et la tête bourdonnante des scènes qui s'étaient profilées sous ses yeux. La dernière scène fut semblable à celle de la veille sauf que cette fois, Maglor se trouvait au bord du gouffre et elle le menaçait d'une épée. Elle put voir ses yeux se planter dans les siens et lui cracher « Je te hais ! » Avant qu'une force étrange ne force la jeune fille à le transpercer de part en part et à le pousser dans le vide. Et le lendemain matin, la jeune fille s'éveilla à nouveau trempée de sueur et choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Les jours et les nuits passèrent alors. Chaque nuit était pire que la précédente et l'adolescente finissait toujours par voir Maglor mourir sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, ou elle se retrouvait forcée par une entité invisible à le tuer elle-même. Et chaque jour, elle s'isolait de plus en plus, n'arrivant presque plus à rester éveillée. Glorfindel et Maglor tentèrent vainement de l'aider mais elle fit tout pour les éviter de peur de voir ses rêves se réaliser. Et la jeune fille haïssait chaque jour plus le Maiar qui la forçait à vivre ce calvaire. Il était celui qui l'obligeait à se traîner dans les couloirs comme si elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, toute joie et tout sourire ayant désertés son visage. Et chaque fois, l'horreur recommençait. Sans fin, cent fois, sans qu'une issue n'apparaissent.

Elaiano essaya a de multiples reprises de faire des nuits blanches afin d'éviter que Faegmôr ne fonde sur son esprit et ne le torture à sa guise, mais elle n'avait plus la force ni l'énergie de rester éveillée toute une journée. Jours et nuits se mélangeaient, les songes n'étaient plus des cauchemars que seule la nuit gardait jalousement en son sein, mais aussi un calvaire que le soleil ardent de l'été étalait au grand jour, détruisant morceau par morceau les maigres barrières que la jeune fille érigeait pour se protéger. Les rares fois où elle se réveillait, l'adolescente n'en était pas sûre. Il y a avait toujours Maglor ou Glorfindel non loin d'elle à la veiller. Ils lui proposait souvent à boire et à manger, l'emmenait faire un tour dans les couloirs. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts pour l'aider, la jeune fille fatiguait et son état ne s'améliorait pas. De fait, lors de ses éveils, Elaiano ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un autre songe, ou de la réalité. Ainsi, il lui arriva à plusieurs reprises de repousser l'un de ses amis, croyant qu'ils n'étaient pas réels, et de s'en aller cahin-caha dans les couloirs. Elle se déplaçait alors seule dans le Royaume des Nains, mais jamais elle ne se rappelait de l'endroit où elle était allée, pourquoi, comment, et combien de temps elle y était resté.

Face à cette situation, Maglor et Glorfindel finirent alors par laisser leurs différents de côté afin essayer d'aider l'adolescente, mais son état et l'emprise de Faegmôr sur son esprit les empêchèrent de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne pouvaient que la soutenir, incapable de la moindre action face à la défaillance de leur amie. Lorsque la situation devint vraiment trop critique, Glorfindel se proposa de se rendre jusqu'à la Forêt Noire pour y chercher de l'aide soutenant qu'Elaiano ne supporterait pas un tel voyage. Le fëanorion lui fit alors remarquer que leurs chevaux s'étaient enfuit lors de l'attaque du Maiar en bordure de la Comté. Mais imperturbable, le Tueur de Balrog répliqua qu'il en trouverait un auprès des hommes vivants à Dale.

Ainsi se forma leur plan. Glorfindel parti le lendemain même, et Maglor resta au chevet de l'adolescente à Erebor.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille ne se leva pas. Ni le jour suivant d'ailleurs. Ni même les quelques jours qui suivirent.

Au plus profond de son sommeil, l'adolescente se heurtait jours et nuits aux abominations que lui faisait vivre Faegmôr. Maintenant trop faible et fatiguée pour faire quoi que se soit, elle restait recroquevillée dans un coin, malgré toutes les tentatives de son tortionnaire pour la faire craquer. Et, plus les jours avançaient, plus le Maiar apparaissait dans un de ses songes et lui demandait toujours inlassablement :

-Vas-tu enfin me rejoindre ?

-Non, jamais de mon plein gré.

-Alors, ne m'en veut pas si j'emploie les grands moyens.

Il disparaissait ensuite et des scènes de plus en plus horribles passaient devant les yeux d'Elaiano. Elle fermait alors ses paupières et répétait sans cesse tel un mantra :

-Ce n'est pas réel. Tout est dans ma tête. Ce ne sont que des illusions.

Mais plus le temps passait, moins elle arrivait à faire la différence entre la réalité et l'illusion. La jeune fille arriva même à un point où elle se demandait même si tout n'était pas qu'une succession de mirages sans fin.

Un jour où elle se trouvait au plus bas, Faegmôr revint pour lui reposer son infernale question. Mais ce jour-là, l'adolescente releva la tête et lâcha :

-Si tu ne veux pas que je meurs. Alors laisse-moi en paix.

-Je ne te laisserai que lorsque tu auras abandonné. Et saches que tu ne mourras pas, ce n'est absolument pas mon intention.

Et lorsqu'il lui fit cette remarque, tous les espoirs auxquels la jeune fille s'était accrochée vacillèrent puis éclatèrent. Alors, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortirait que si elle se pliait à la requête du Maiar. Ainsi, son esprit se plia et elle accepta sa défaite. Mais tentant le tout pour le tout, elle laissa tomber :

-Alors je te propose un marché... Laisses moi en paix quelques temps et je te ''rejoindrais'' une fois ce délai écoulé. Et, une fois que je t'aurais ''rejoins'', tu laissera mes amis et Élisa vivre en paix.

-Marché conclu. Mais tu devras me rejoindre au plus tard, dans trois couchers de soleil. Si tu dépasses ce délai, je mettrai fin aux jours de cette ''chère'' Élisa. Et ne parle pas de notre arrangement au fëanorion.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il disparu et tout devint noir autour de la jeune fille qui perdit conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle s'éveilla dans son lit. Non loin d'elle, Maglor dormait profondément. Il avait probablement dû la veiller et s'était endormi au bout d'un moment. Chancelante, l'adolescente se leva et fit quelques pas. Lentement, elle sortit de sa chambre et s'engagea dans un couloir. Elle n'eut pas fait une dizaine de pas que sa tête lui tourna, et elle dû s'accorder une pause, appuyée contre un mur. Quand sa vue se fut stabilisée, elle reprit sa route. Elle crapahuta pendant plusieurs longues minutes dans les couloirs avant d'atteindre son objectif, le chemin de ronde.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'appuya contre le rebord de pierre le visage levé vers les étoiles, savourant la douceur du vent. Elaiano passa alors ses doigts sur le sol, ravie de sentir à nouveau la dureté et la fraîcheur du roc. Un léger vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux les faisant voleter doucement. Ce vent apportait une sensation de liberté et une délicate odeur de fruits. L'été tirait sur sa fin, et les branches des arbres fruitiers devaient ployer sous le poids de leur semence. Dans le ciel, pas un nuage ne voilait la lune dont le mince croissant éclairait à peine le paysage créant une myriade d'ombres à peines clairsemées. Au loin, une étoile clignota un instant attirant l'attention de la jeune fille. Et à peine celle-ci eut-elle jeté un œil à cette lueur que le monde disparu et elle se retrouva seule, au milieu des étoiles.

Essayant de garder son calme, elle souffla doucement. Cela n'était probablement pas du fait de Faegmôr mais d'une autre personne. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque la voix de Varda se fit entendre derrière elle, l'obligeant à se retourner.

-Cela fait bien des jours que ton esprit est entouré de ténèbres. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mon appel ?

-Je ne savais même pas que vous m'appeliez.

-Cela fait une semaine que je te vois tremblante sur le chemin de ronde lorsque le soleil disparaît. Mais tu partais avant même que la première étoile ne s'allume dans le ciel.

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'ai passé ces derniers jours dans un tel…

Elle ne put continuer. Les horreurs qu'elle avait vu étaient encore trop fraîches dans sa mémoire, et la douleur encore trop présente. Alors que les barrières, qu'elle avait érigée pour faire face à la dureté des songes que créait son tortionnaire, s'effondraient, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Levant la tête, les yeux aux bord des larmes, elle aperçue Varda devant elle ses mains enserrant les siennes. Une sensation d'apaisement la parcouru la revigorant et lui redonnant de l'énergie. En même temps, elle sentit sa présence dans son esprit, remontant le flot de souvenirs que la jeune fille était incapable d'exprimer. Puis, la Valië retira ses mains et souffla d'un ton plus sombre.

-J'ignorais ce qui se passait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il passerait à l'action aussi tôt.

-Vous saviez pour… Faegmôr ?

-Oui, et c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de te rendre au lieu nommé Forêt Noire.

-Je ne comprends pas le lien.

-Ce lieu est gouverné par les sbires de Mairon. Il est aisé de se perdre dans cette forêt où les illusions sont nombreuses et déroutantes. Il n'y a presque qu'en ce lieu que le serviteur d'Irmo ne peut pénétrer les rêves d'autrui.

-Pourquoi ? Si ce lieu est empli d'illusions, il devrait être plus fort puisque…

-Il faut parfois combattre le feu par le feu, la coupa la Valië. C'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas tarder. Tiens la promesse que tu m'as faite lorsque je t'ai rendu tes souvenirs et va en ce lieu.

-Je le ferai mais en parlant de souvenirs… vous devez savoir que je perd mes souvenirs liés à la Terre.

-Je le sais. Il s'agit d'un fait lié à la condition des Voyageurs comme toi. Vous perdez vos souvenirs de l'autre monde si vous restez trop longtemps dans l'un des deux sans faire d'aller-retour.

-Et quand comptiez-vous m'informer de ce... détail ?

-Tu ne dois pas retourner sur Terre. Là n'est pas ton destin !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire ! J'en ai assez que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou non ! Si c'est mon destin ou pas ! Faegmôr veut que je le ''rejoigne'' et vous voulez que j'aille dans une forêt d'illusions. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu ses derniers jours, alors vous ne pourrez comprendre pourquoi je refuse de retourner dans un lieu où la réalité n'est pas. De plus, si je ne fais pas ce qu'il m'a demandé, il tuera celle qui m'a élevée ! Et je ne veux pas être responsable de sa mort !

-Je ne peux te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Mais ne te rends pas sur Terre ! Et ne fais pas non plus ce qu'il te demande, car peu importe ce qu'il t'a promit, il ne tiendra jamais parole.

-Mais…

-Dors et reposes-toi maintenant. Cette nuit, je veillerais sur ton sommeil.

Aussitôt, tout se brouilla autour de la jeune fille et elle sombra dans le sommeil. A peine se fut elle endormie, qu'un Valar s'approcha de Varda et lui dit :

-Tu sais ce qu'elle va faire n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Alors, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêtée ?

-Elle ne m'aurait pas écouté.

-Attendons-nous donc au pire.

-Je le crains, car cette fois nous ne pourrons pas intervenir.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Elaiano aura bien douillé, je l'avoue._

_Bon, sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine !_


	41. Ouvrir ses ailes pour s'envoler

_Bonjour !_

_Alors oui je sais on est vendredi et pas samedi. Oui, je n'ai pas publié de chapitres la semaine dernière. Je m'en excuse. J'ai un emploi du temps compliqué (vide/plein/vide/plein...) et la procrastination est très puissante en ce moment._

_Bref... Considérez ce chapitre comme celui de la semaine dernière, et celui de demain (car il y en aura un) comme celui qui était censé arriver normalement._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Ouvrir ses ailes pour s'envoler –**

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano flottait dans les airs. Enfin, était-ce vraiment de l'air ? Ou simplement une douce texture cotonneuse et apaisante ? De fait, elle s'en moquait un peu… Tous ses soucis semblaient s'être envolés et une délicate sensation de bien-être la parcourait. C'était comme si tous les maux qui l'avait meurtris ces derniers temps avaient tout simplement disparus la revigorant.

-Elaiano ?

Une voix au timbre reconnaissable entre tous tira la jeune fille de son sommeil. Désorientée, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Au loin, le soleil apparaissait tout juste à l'horizon et les dernières étoiles disparaissaient. L'adolescente se frotta les yeux afin de finir de se réveiller et nota quelle s'était endormie contre une colonne du chemin de ronde.

-Elaiano ?

A ce moment-là, Maglor apparu dans son champ de vision. Lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille, il se précipita vers elle.

-Où étais-tu passée ? Tu n'étais plus dans ton lit lorsque je me suis réveillé ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-elle en se relevant. Je vais même très bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-En es-tu sûre ? Non pas que les derniers jours aient été faciles pour toi mais…

-Oui, souffla-t-elle en posant son index sur les lèvres du fëanorion. Tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Complètement désarçonné par la réaction de son âme-sœur, Maglor marqua un temps avant de l'enserrer à son tour dans ses bras. Alors, ils partagèrent avec joie ces retrouvailles rendues possible par le réveil inespéré de la jeune fille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et l'elfe pu enfin poser la question qui lui martelait l'esprit.

-Faegmôr t'a-t-il réellement laissée tranquille ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Comment cela ?

-J'ai trois jours pour mettre Élisa en sécurité.

-Celle qui t'as élevée ? Mais pourquoi ?

L'adolescente lui sourit à nouveau, mais cette fois son sourire était plein de tristesse.

-J'aurai préféré te le dire…

-Pour une fois ? Je n'irai pas dire que tu nous a caché quelques détails ces derniers temps, lâcha-t-il amer.

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

-Probablement la même chose, concéda-t-il. Mais poursuit…

-J'aurai préféré te le dire, mais _il_ me l'a interdit sinon il tuera Élisa.

-Alors, pourquoi veux-tu la mettre à l'abri ? Si tu ne me dis rien, elle n'est pas en danger, non ?

-Parce qu'il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose… et je ne compte pas lui obéir, acheva-t-elle à l'oreille de Maglor.

-Je comprends, lâcha-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas en entrant dans son jeu que nous nous en sortirons. Je dois donc retourner sur Terre pour mettre en sécurité Élisa. Et ce, quoi qu'en pense Varda.

-Attends… Tu lui as encore parlé ?

-Oui, enfin c'est plutôt elle qui voulait me parler. Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Non, rien.

-Je sais que tu mens…

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les Valar…

-Raison familiale ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Espèce de copieur, tu répètes ce que je viens de dire… Allez ! ajouta-t-elle dans l'idée de changer de sujet. Allons retrouver Glorfindel.

Et elle commença à s'éloigner d'un pas presque sautillant.

-A ce sujet… commença Maglor toujours dérouté par le comportement désinvolte de l'adolescente.

-Oui ?

-Il est parti chercher de l'aide.

-Où cela ? s'enquit-elle.

-A la Forêt Noire.

Sa réponse fit aussitôt l'effet d'une douche froide et la jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna, le visage soudainement grave.

-Tu as bien dit ''Forêt Noire'' ?

-Oui…

-Quand reviendra-t-il ?

-Il devrait sûrement être de retour demain.

-Bien… ça me laisse le temps de mettre Élisa en sécurité, de revenir et de nous y rendre.

-Attends… Quel est le lien ?

-Faegmôr ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs dans la Forêt Noire cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.

Le fëanorion resta un instant figé. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille, celle-ci n'était plus la même. L'adolescente un peu désorientée qui se laissait guidée par les événements semblait avoir complètement disparue pour laisser place à une personne bien plus déterminée, et sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Et bien que ce changement ait laissé intact les sentiments que Maglor portait pour Elaiano, il était pourtant brutal et déstabilisant. Elle n'était plus l'enfant paniquée et ignorante qu'il avait rencontré à Barad-Dur, ni même l'adolescente enfermée dans sa carapace qu'elle avait été ensuite et même tout récemment. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver ses marques dans un monde dont elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir. Et ce qu'elle avait vécu ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Elle avait découvert malgré elle les difficultés de la vie en devant combattre ou fuir des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'elfe tourna son regard vers le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Un plaine à peine éclairée par le soleil levant, et battue par le vent. Rares étaient les arbres qui poussaient et deux types d'arbres se démarquaient. Les plus fragiles étaient rabougris et ne comportaient aucune feuille malgré la saison estivale. Les autres étaient grands et forts, garnis d'un feuillage fourni et de gros fruits qui mûrissaient. Maglor aperçu alors un arbrisseau qui poussait entre deux rochers. Le pauvre était malmené par le vent et son tronc fragile pliait sous la force des éléments. Mais, il ne tombait pas et résistait tant bien que mal, faisant face aux difficultés qui se présentaient à lui sans jamais céder.

Cette scène arracha un léger sourire en coin au fëanorion. Ce petit arbre étaient un peu comme Elaiano. Malmené par la vie mais toujours debout, prêt à se battre. Il lui faudrait plus de temps pour grandir et s'épanouir, mais s'il tenait, il en sortirait plus fort et plus robuste que n'importe quel autre arbre de la plaine.

Peut-être en avait-il été de même avec la jeune fille. Il lui avait fallu un temps d'adaptation, un temps de découverte et de peur où elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Où elle ne savait pas si elle devait se confier au risque de paraître faible et fragile, ou tout garder pour elle et se laisser submerger par des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais petit à petit, elle avait grandi et ce, sans s'en rendre compte ou que d'autres ne le remarque. Et ce n'était qu'après avoir dû faire face à un isolement forcé, plongée dans des songes tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, qu'elle s'était enfin dévoilée et démarquée. Et même si son comportement était déstabilisant, il fallait comprendre qu'elle avait déployé ses ailes et cherchait maintenant à tracer sa propre voie afin de faire face aux manigances de Faegmôr, et plus largement aux aléas de la vie.

Revenant au présent, Maglor remarqua qu'il était seul sur le chemin de ronde et qu'Elaiano ne l'avait pas attendu. Il se hâta alors de partir à sa suite avant qu'elle ne soit introuvable dans le dédale de couloirs d'Erebor.

* * *

Elaiano parcourait rapidement les couloirs du Royaume des Nains. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de temps car elle n'avait que trois jours pour trouver un moyen de retourner sur Terre, mettre en sécurité Élisa, revenir en Terre du Milieu, et rejoindre la Forêt Noire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de faire fonctionner son collier. Et jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était ''déclenché'' qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et sans qu'elle ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. A chaque fois, sa destination avait été aléatoire ou presque. De fait, c'était à chaque fois sa dernière pensée qui fixait la destination. Il suffirait alors qu'elle pense à Élisa au dernier moment, et elle serait certaine d'arriver au bon endroit.

-Elaiano ?

Ce fut la voix de Maglor qui l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. L'adolescente se retourna et le vit arriver d'un bon pas, bien décidé à la rejoindre.

-Quoi donc ?

-Au sujet de Faegmôr… depuis quand sais-tu qu'il ne peut pas utiliser ses ''pouvoirs'' dans la Forêt Noire ?

-Cette nuit. C'est Varda qui me l'a dit.

-Et tu lui fais confiance ?

-Sur ce point-là, oui. C'est quand même une Valië, elle doit savoir de quoi elle parle non ? répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux sans cesser de marcher.

-Et que comptes-tu faire précisément ?

-Il faut que je retourne sur Terre le plus rapidement possible. Et pour cela, il va falloir que je fasse fonctionner ce truc, ajouta-t-elle en dégageant son pendentif.

-Et tu sais comment t'y prendre ?

-Théoriquement oui. En pratique ? Pas sûr… Je vais essayer de trouver un endroit calme pour y réfléchir.

-Bien, je vais prévenir nos hôtes de notre départ imminent et commencer à préparer nos affaires.

Et sur ces paroles, ils se séparèrent. Alors que Maglor tourna à droite à une intersection, Elaiano prit le couloir de gauche en se demandant quel lieu pourrait convenir.

Elle passa d'abord devant sa chambre, mais se refusa d'y rester, le souvenir des derniers jours encore trop ancré dans sa mémoire. La jeune fille se perdit alors dans les couloirs sans jamais vraiment trouver un lieu qui lui plaise. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle perdait patience. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant elle, et chaque heure comptait. Enfin, elle croisa l'un des Nains dans un couloir. Il s'agissait de celui qui utilisait un cornet acoustique. L'adolescente l'interpella mais sans utiliser son nom de peur de se tromper. En réalité, elle ne savait plus s'il s'agissait de Ori ou de Óin. A moins qu'il s'agisse de Nori…

-Excusez-moi ?

-Ouais ? répondit-il d'un ton bourru et grincheux.

-Connaîtriez-vous un endroit calme et confortable dans le coin ?

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe ressemblant fortement à un juron avant de lâcher :

-Il y a une bibliothèque…

-Où ça ?

-Troisième couloir à droite.

-Merci !

Appliquant à la lettres les instructions du Nain, la jeune fille arriva à la fameuse bibliothèque, ou tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Les rayons étaient presque tous détruits et les livres gisaient pèle-mêles sur le sol, couverts de poussière. Elaiano fit quelques pas dans la pièce, ce qui eut pour effet de soulever un nuage de saletés la faisant tousser. De toute évidence personne ne s'était rendu en ce lieu depuis de très longues années.

Mais sans perdre courage, elle s'avança évitant soigneusement les piles de livres jonchant le sol et les toiles d'araignées accrochées aux parois. Enfin, à force de crapahuter, l'adolescente trouva un banc avec une couche de poussière moins épaisse qu'ailleurs. La jeune fille jeta alors dessus son dévolu et s'assit, ignorant au mieux le nuage de particules qui s'en éleva.

Enfin, ce mettant en tailleur, elle essaya de se vider l'esprit pour se concentrer uniquement sur son pendentif. Cette méthode, très proche de la méditation, ne pourrait fonctionner que si la jeune fille arrivait à faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Elaiano passa un nombre incalculable de minutes assise dans cette position, mais peine perdue. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais cet exercice, simple en apparence, se révéla plus ardu, et l'adolescente ne put réussir ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Le plus dur pour elle était en réalité qu'une sensation d'oppression la prenait dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. L'ambiance très sombre et silencieuse du lieu, doublé de la poussière environnante lui rappelait trop l'air âcre de sa geôle en Mordor et l'impression qu'une ombre pouvait sortir à tout moment du néant, fondre sur elle et la tuer.

En rouvrant les paupières après sa dernière tentative tout aussi infructueuse, l'adolescente se figea. Dans la pénombre de la pièce elle venait d'apercevoir un mouvement furtif. Il n'avait duré qu'un instant mais la jeune fille avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir. Aux aguets, elle dégaina ses dagues et se mit en garde, debout devant le banc. Tous les sens en alerte, elle fit quelques pas osant s'aventurer au milieu des étagères, prête à se défendre. Un craquement se fit soudainement entendre derrière elle. L'adolescente fit volte-face ses lames pointées devant elle, et celles-ci manquèrent de transpercer Maglor qui venait de jaillir entre deux rangées. Surprit, il fit un pas en arrière pendant que la jeune fille, choquée par l'erreur qu'elle avait failli commettre, lâchait ses armes.

Les dagues heurtèrent le sol dans un tintement pendant qu'Elaiano reculait les yeux écarquillés.

\- J'étais sur le point de te… de te…

\- Tout va bien, tenta de la rassurer le fëanorion. Je n'ai rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Mais, je…

\- Je n'aurai pas dû te surprendre. Maintenant calme-toi, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Il n'y a pas de danger. Il n'y a que toi, moi, et un tas de livres poussiéreux.

\- J'ai cru que…

\- Tout va bien. Je suis là, respire.

Suivant le conseil de l'elfe, la jeune fille entreprit d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement et après quelques minutes, elle fut enfin calme. Maglor ramassa alors les deux dagues qui traînaient sur le sol et les rangea dans les fourreaux qui pendaient à la ceinture d'Elaiano.

\- J'étais venu de prévenir que nous allions partir demain dans l'après-midi. Mais, autant sortir faire un tour tout de suite, tu as besoin de prendre l'air.

Et sans laisser le temps à l'adolescente de refuser, il lui attrapa le poignet, et l'emmena dans les couloirs d'Erebor. Il n'eut pas fait quelques pas que la jeune fille se dégagea de sa poigne et lui demanda :

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Dehors. Retrouve-moi devant les grandes portes.

\- D'accord.

Aussitôt, l'elfe s'en alla rapidement dans un couloir adjacent. Restée seule, Elaiano décida de suivre ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ainsi, elle se hâta vers les fameuses portes. Une fois arrivée, elle vit que Maglor l'y attendait déjà, mais il avait avec lui l'arc de la jeune fille ainsi qu'une cape et un petit sac. Mais, sans apporter d'explications à l'air interrogateur que lui porta l'adolescente, et se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre avant de s'engager sur un pont de pierre qui permettait de quitter le Royaume des Nains.

Elaiano s'empressa de le suivre silencieusement, savourant la caresse du vent dans ses cheveux et la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Midi approchait et le soleil avait presque atteint le plus haut point de sa course avant d'amorcer sa descente vers l'horizon. Détachant son regard du paysage, la jeune fille s'empressa de rattraper le fëanorion qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour se diriger vers le Nord.

\- Vas-tu me dire où tu m'emmènes exactement ?

\- Juste faire un tour.

Avec des armes et un sac ?

\- Simple précaution.

L'adolescente fit une moue dubitative devant l'argument de son ami mais abandonna l'idée de lui faire cracher le morceau.

\- Tu sais pourtant que je dois retourner…

\- Je sais. Mais tu es restée dedans pendant bien trop longtemps. Une sortie pourrait te permettre de te changer les idées.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel désespérée se demandant comment elle pouvait apprécier sa compagnie malgré son obstination. A moins que ce soit exactement ça et son côté à la fois impulsif et doux qui lui plaise… A cette réflexion, l'adolescente rougie. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce type de pensées. Et en avoir en la seule compagnie de Maglor les rendaient d'autant plus dérangeantes. Puis, se rendant compte de la tournure étrange que prenait ses pensées, elle se morigéna. Elle devait absolument rester concentrer si elle voulait trouver un moyen de retourner sur Terre. Soudain, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Maglor se retourna et lui fit remarquer :

\- Cesses de te torturer la tête et profites du moment.

L'adolescente leva les yeux et remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Elle s'empourpra et se dirigea vers le fëanorion croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne remarque pas sa gêne ou, le cas échéant, qu'il pense que cela était dû à la température estivale.

Durant tout le reste du trajet Elaiano se garda bien de poser la moindre question à Maglor malgré son impatience d'arriver sur place et de découvrir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Le prochain chapitre arrive demain. Je suis encore désolée de ne pas en avoir mit la semaine dernière, mais ça a été assez compliqué pour moi. Certain(e)s ne seront pas surpris(e)s d'apprendre que ce chapitre n'était originellement qu'un avec celui qui arrive demain, mais que j'ai dû le couper en deux pour des raisons de longueur._

_Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et excusez Elaiano pour ce comportement. Avoir des cauchemars en boucle pendant plusieurs jours, c'est assez perturbant._

_A la prochaine !_


	42. Je ne veux pas te perdre

_Bonsoir !_

_Alors il est effectivement tard, mais voici le chapitre du jour comme prévu !_

_Comme expliqué dans le précédent chapitre, il s'agit de la deuxième partie du chapitre d'hier car je me suis trop étalée en longueur (et encore, j'ai dû raccourcir certains passages...)_

_Bref... Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Je ne veux pas te perdre –**

**0o0o0o0**

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par le choix de lieu de son ami. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'ancienne place forte abandonnée et presque entièrement effondrée. Des pans de murs semblaient avoir été récemment cassés et d'anciennes tours maintenant abandonnées se dressaient en des lieux stratégiques, permettant de surveiller les alentours. Le vent traversa la place où se trouvait les deux elfes apportant un courant d'air glacial avec lui. Elaiano se fit la remarque qu'il devait y avoir un glacier dans les alentours tant l'atmosphère était froide. De plus, il lui avait semblé apercevoir une cascade de glace pendant leur ascension jusqu'à ce lieu.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu comptes faire ?

Mais Maglor commença par poser le sac à terre et tendre un arc et un carquois à la jeune fille avant d'expliquer.

\- Je vais monter la garde autour de ce sac. Ton objectif va tout simplement être de le faire bouger sans que je m'en rendre compte.

\- Et je suis censée faire comment pour faire bouger ce sac ? Je ne suis pas télépathe.

\- A toi de voir, répondit-il ignorant sciemment la remarque d'Elaiano.

\- Et ce n'est pas risqué ?

\- Pas plus qu'un entrainement habituel. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces et que tu apprennes à utiliser ton environnement à ton avantage. Allez dépêches-toi.

L'adolescente se dépêcha alors de prendre l'arc que lui tendait le fëanorion et de s'éloigner dans les ruines.

Une fois hors de vue, elle réfléchit à un moyen de faire bouger le sac. Elle pouvait tenter de s'approcher discrètement du sac. Mais comment réussir à duper les sens d'un elfe vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années ? Les chances de succès étaient minimes. Elle pouvait toujours se placer en haut d'une tour et essayer de faucher le sac d'une flèche. Difficile, mais envisageable. Enfin, elle pouvait essayer de s'approcher et de lancer une de ses dagues pour tenter de le faire bouger. Mais cette dernière idée était complètement invraisemblable.

La jeune fille opta alors pour la deuxième option. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver une tour adéquate. Elle L'adolescente entreprit alors de fouiller son environnement du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un promontoire où d'anciens drapeaux et constructions en bois pourrissaient. L'elfe en fit alors son objectif. Se déplaçant le plus furtivement possible sachant que le fëanorion ne devait pas être loin, elle tenta de s'en approcher, mais à un coin de mur, une voix venue de derrière elle la surprit.

\- On ne voit pas le sac depuis ce promontoire.

Se retournant, l'adolescente remarqua Maglor adossé contre un mur, la pointe de son épée négligemment tournée vers le sol, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? souffla la jeune fille exaspérée.

\- Depuis le début, tu es passée deux fois devant moi sans me voir.

\- C'est difficile de penser à tout en permanence.

\- Il s'agissait simplement de regarder.

\- D'accord, j'ai raté… J'ai droit à une deuxième chance où tu préfères rester là à te moquer de moi ?

Le fëanorion sembla blessé par la pique de la jeune fille, mais se garda de tout commentaire et se contenta de retourner faire sa ronde. Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de l'adolescente. Une idée folle qui lui permettrait de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Maglor, et de réussir à faire bouger ce fichu sac. Attrapant son arc, jusqu'à présent resté sur son épaule, la jeune fille y encocha une flèche et se mit à suivre discrètement l'elfe espérant qu'il ne la remarque pas.

Toujours gardant ses distances, elle le suivit dans des couloirs sombres, attendant le moment opportun pour créer une diversion et foncer sur le sac. Bientôt, l'instant se présenta. La luminosité faiblissante l'aidant fortement. La jeune fille banda posément son arc et tira une flèche qui s'envola et s'engouffra dans un passage plongé dans le noir et non loin de la place où se trouvait le sac. Maglor s'arrêta en entendant le bruit puis s'engouffra dans le passage. Aussitôt, l'adolescente sauta sur l'occasion et dégringola la volée de marche en haut desquelles elle s'était placée. Puis, se mettant presque à courir, elle partit à toute vitesse vers le sac. Mais au détour d'un virage surplombant le vide elle dérapa sur des gravillons.

Ensuite, tout alla très vite.

Alors qu'elle se sentait perdre l'équilibre et amorcer sa chute, sa vie passa devant ses yeux. Son collier se mit alors à étinceler, mais alors que ce dernier était sur le point d'emmener l'adolescente vers une autre destination inconnue, Maglor surgit de nulle part heurtant la jeune fille. Ils roulèrent tout deux sur la pierre sonnés et Elaiano atterrit sur la poitrine du fëanorion. Gênée, elle se releva rapidement, rougissante. L'elfe se releva à son tour n'osant croiser le regard de l'adolescente et demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Merci, esquiva son interlocutrice en essayant de contourner son ami pour qu'il ne voit pas ses joues flamboyantes.

Mais en opérant à cette manœuvre maladroite, elle dû faire quelques pas sur le côté et sa cheville droite refusa de coopérer. La jeune fille perdit alors à nouveau l'équilibre mais Maglor l'a rattrapa à nouveau.

\- Ne sois pas si pressée de tomber.

\- C'est ma cheville, lâcha l'adolescente avec une grimace douloureuse.

\- Mieux vaut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Viens, retournons au sac.

L'elfe proposa alors son bras à Elaiano et ils reprirent cahin-caha leur route. Une fois arrivés, Maglor guida la jeune fille jusqu'à une autre place qui permettait de voir toute la plaine qui s'étendait en bas de la montagne qu'ils avaient gravit, mais surtout Dale et le Royaume des Nains. Le tout étant à peine visible dans la pénombre du soir. Sans trop s'attarder sur le paysage qui disparaissait dans la nuit, le fëanorion fit asseoir la blessée et s'empressa d'allumer un feu. Rapidement, de hautes flammes crépitantes s'élevèrent et leur apportèrent de la chaleur et du réconfort. Maglor tendit alors une cape à son amie et elle se couvrit les épaules avec pour se réchauffer. Elaiano regarda alors surprise l'elfe sortir du petit sac qu'il avait emporté, quelques fruits et du pain dont il lui donna un morceau.

\- Merci.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle souffla, mais il était empli de gratitude.

Les deux elfes mangèrent ainsi en silence écoutant le murmure de la nuit et le crépitement du feu.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le froid de la nuit vint les engourdir qu'ils arrêtèrent de se regarder en chiens de faïence de part et d'autre du feu, et qu'Elaiano se rapprocha de Maglor pour se réchauffer. Blottie contre lui, ils restèrent encore silencieux quelques temps avant que la jeune fille ne brise le silence.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai que trois jours et pourtant, je viens de perdre une après-midi complète à faire autre chose.

Dans sa voix se mêlaient amertume et une légère accusation que le fëanorion décela.

\- Tu n'as pas refusé pourtant. Et puis, était-ce réellement une perte de temps ? N'as-tu pas passé un bon moment ?

\- Si, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Alors, cesses d'y penser. Tu trouveras la solution lorsque le temps sera venu.

\- Depuis quand es-tu si sage ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Te rappelles-tu cette nuit où nous avons observé les étoiles ? demanda-t-il esquivant la question.

\- Celle qui a précédé notre… séparation ?

\- Oui. Je t'avais demandé s'il y avait des étoiles sur ta Terre. Tu m'avais dit qu'elles étaient différentes.

\- Je m'en rappelle.

\- A quoi ressemblent-elles ?

\- Il y a en a deux en forme de casseroles, ce sont la Grande Ours et la Petite Ours, commença-t-elle en les dessinant du doigt en l'air. Il y a aussi la constellation du dragon, du dauphin et…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car son bras retomba et elle s'assoupit. En voyant cela, Maglor sourit. Elle s'était déjà endormie de cette manière la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé d'étoiles. Il fallait peut-être croire que ce sujet l'endormait toujours. Après tout son nom signifiait ''voyageuse d'étoile'', peut-être était-ce lié. Ou peut-être ne l'était-ce pas. Cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Alors, peut-être devait-elle vraiment retourner dans le monde qui l'avait vu grandir et il ne l'en empêcherai pas. Mais, il n'arrivait pas ôter cette peur sourde qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Cette sensation que quelque chose ne collait pas et que son âme-sœur ne devait pas retourner sur Terre pulsait en lui comme un second cœur. Et le fëanorion ne savait pas pourquoi il avait une si mauvaise impression vis-à-vis de cet aller-retour, mais il savait d'expérience que son instinct ne se trompait que rarement.

A cette pensée, Maglor comprit que malgré toutes ses tentatives précédentes pour refouler ses sentiments et essayer de les mettre de côté, comme son père et ses frères lui avaient appris, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussit et ceux-ci le rattrapait toujours. De fait, à chaque fois qu'Elaiano disparaissait, ne serait-ce que de son champ de vision, son cœur s'affolait et il paniquait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses avant, et même Glorfindel avait fini par le remarquer, en profitant d'ailleurs pour le taquiner en lui disant que le sort avait été ironique en faisant de la fille des Seigneurs de Galadhrims son âme-sœur. La fille de ceux-là même dont il avait massacré les proches des milliers d'années auparavant. Ah ! Si seulement il n'avait pas prêté ce serment stupide. Si seulement il avait refusé, il ne serait pas poursuivi par cette malédiction. Peut-être qu'avec l'adolescente, il obtiendrait le pardon des Valar. Mais il n'en était pas question. Il ne se servirait pas d'Elaiano pour arriver à ses fins, jamais. Et peut-être qu'il obtiendrait ce pardon en aidant l'adolescente. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il voulait était le bonheur d'Elaiano, ses propres objectifs passaient au second plan. Et s'il avait déjà attendu aussi longtemps, il pouvait sans problème attendre encore un peu. La jeune fille avait un futur encore vague. Elle n'avait pas encore découvert ce que vivre voulait réellement dire, et ce ne serait pas un Maia déchu qui l'empêcherai de le lui faire découvrir.

Sortant de ses pensées, il baissa les yeux vers l'adolescente qui dormait paisiblement. Une mèche blonde avait glissé devant son visage, le cachant partiellement. Maglor prit alors délicatement la mèche rebelle et la replaça derrière l'oreille en pointe de la jeune fille. Cette simple vue, lui arracha un autre sourire. Il s'était tellement habitué au caractère d'Elaiano qu'il en oubliait presque qu'elle était elle aussi une elfe. Il la connaissait sous le nom d'Ondine, et maintenant, l'humaine désorientée qu'il avait rencontré avait laissé place à une jeune elfe impulsive. Et si ce changement brutal l'avait déstabilisé au point qu'il eut préféré quitter la Vallée Cachée d'Imladris, il s'en voulait un peu maintenant. S'il avait accepté ce qui s'était passé, toute cette histoire avec Faegmôr ne serait peut-être pas arrivée. Ils auraient coulés des jours heureux à Fondcombe, chantant près du ruisseau tous les soirs, et croisant le fer sous le soleil ardant.

Mais la réalité était bien différente et plus dure. Il était sur le point de perdre à nouveau son âme-sœur. Et malgré qu'elle lui eut dit que cela ne durerai qu'une poignée de secondes pour lui, Maglor avait peur que quelque chose d'horrible ne lui arrive sur Terre. Et qu'elle ne puisse revenir. L'adolescente lui était bien trop précieuse pour qu'il risque de la voir disparaître dans l'inconnu. Et sans trop réfléchir à son action, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux.

\- Dors, je veillerai sur ton sommeil.

* * *

Lorsque Elaiano s'éveilla, Maglor n'était pas là, et le feu de camp n'éclairait presque plus le sol. Mais ce n'était pas très grave car le ciel commençait déjà à s'éclaircir apportant de la lumière sur le paysage environnant. Un peu engourdie par cette nuit à même la pierre, l'adolescente se leva avec pour idée de se dégourdir les jambes et d'essayer de trouver un moyen de faire fonctionner son collier. En se mettant à marcher son arc à la main et son carquois remplit de flèches dans le dos, elle se prit à se dire que si Élisa était là, elle l'appellerait surement Idéfix. Mais si elle voulait que cela arrive, il allait d'abord falloir trouver un moyen de retourner sur Terre.

L'adolescente fut interrompue dans sa réflexion lorsqu'elle arriva devant une scène à couper le souffle. Devant elle, la pierre prenait fin et une immense étendue glacée s'étirait jusqu'au promontoire qu'elle avait aperçu la veille. La surface gelée luisait sous la faible lueur matinale, les premiers rayons du soleil faisant miroiter la glace laissant transparaître les zones où celle-ci était plus fine ou plus épaisse.

La jeune fille s'aventura sur la glace avec mesure, surveillant chacun de ses pas et l'épaisseur apparente du lac gelé. Au bout de quelques pas tâtonnant, elle prit confiance en elle et se mit à parcourir la glace un peu plus rapidement malgré ses pertes d'équilibre régulières. L'adolescente se prit même à tenter quelques glissade sur la surface glissante, ravie de sentir l'air glisser sur sa peau à toute vitesse.

Mais sans crier gare, la surface gelée disparue et plongea dans le vide. Lancée à pleine vitesse, Elaiano eut toutes les peines du monde à s'arrêter, mais elle réussit à s'immobiliser au bord du vide. Elle découvrit alors une immense cascade de glace qui tombait sur des centaines de mètres. Et de sa position dominante, la jeune fille pouvait apercevoir toute la vallée et notamment la ville de Dale et l'entrée du Royaume d'Erebor, imposante malgré la grande distance.

Immobile à quelques centimètres du vide, une idée traversa alors l'esprit de l'adolescente. Une idée à la fois folle et censée.

Elle avait, comme la veille au soir, manqué de chuter dans le vide. Mais lorsqu'elle avait faillit tomber, son pendentif s'était illuminé. Alors, peut-être que si elle tombait elle pourrait réussir à retourner sur Terre. Peut-être était-ce la solution…

\- Elaiano !

La voix de Maglor l'arrêta au moment où elle commençait sérieusement à envisager de se jeter dans le vide.

-Pourquoi es-tu au bord du vide ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas sauter ? ajouta-t-il comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de l'adolescente.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, marchant prudemment sur la glace, la jeune fille se retourna, et regarda alternativement l'elfe et le vide hésitante. Mais le fëanorion remarqua son doute et s'immobilisa à deux mètres de son âme-sœur.

-Non. Ne sautes pas… s'il te plait.

Dans sa voix détresse et injonction se mêlaient mais comme tintées de mélancolie. L'adolescente comprit que cette situation le mettait très mal à l'aise et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir sauter. Croyant bon de lui expliquer ses raisons, Elaiano lâcha :

-C'est sûrement la seule solution pour moi de retourner sur Terre ! Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher un autre moyen.

-Non… Il y a forcément une autre possibilité. Il y en a eu auparavant. Nous en trouverons un autre. Mais ne sautes pas dans le vide. Pas toi aussi, ajouta-t-il telle une supplication en s'approchant de l'adolescente.

Peu attentive à ses paroles, Elaiano continuait toujours de regarder alternativement Maglor et le rebord du précipice ne sachant que faire.

-Je dois le faire, souffla-t-elle comme pour se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision.

-Non, et tu le sais au fond de toi. Nous trouverons une solution qui ne mettra pas en danger ta vie. S'il te plait.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que le fëanorion avait raison. Mais abandonner cette solution, c'était abandonner Elisa à son sort. Et l'adolescente ne voulait ni être responsable de sa mort, ni du malheur de son ami si elle sautait. Ne sachant que faire, elle jeta un œil dans le vide et la hauteur de la chute la fit trembler. Sujette au vertige, se trouver ainsi au bord d'un précipice ne la rassurait pas. Elle allait devoir se décider. Devait-elle sauter ? Et comme pour lui faire comprendre que le temps lui était compté, une fissure se forma dans la glace juste entre ses pieds.

Tendue et indécise, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard presque suppliant de Maglor dans lequel une peur, que l'adolescente n'avait jamais vue, brillait. La fissure s'agrandissant lentement ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Réfléchit Elaiano, tenta-t-il. Il y a forcément un autre moyen. Nous le trouverons et tu pourras sauver celle qui t'a élevé. Mais, ce n'est pas en sautant et en te tuant que tu l'aideras. Tu comptes trop à mes yeux pour que je te perde à nouveau.

Il tendit alors une main encourageante vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci hésita, mais un autre craquement, plus sonore et sinistre accéléra sa décision. Comprenant que son idée était complètement irréfléchie, elle passa son arc autour de son épaule en vitesse, les craquements de la glace la forçant à agir au plus vite, et elle tendit ses deux mains vers Maglor.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, mais avant que leurs mains ne se resserrent en une poigne solide, le sol se déroba sous les pieds de la jeune fille. D'un seul coup, tout un pan de glace partit emportant l'adolescente avec lui. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise et tenta de se raccrocher au fëanorion. Mais le sort en décida autrement et elle chuta vers l'arrière, tombant comme une pierre du haut de la cascade gelée. Les dernières choses qu'elle vit et ressentit furent le cri de désespoir de Maglor et la morsure de l'eau gelée. La jeune fille ferma alors les yeux et murmura quelques mots. Ils étaient simples, mais ils portaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait offrir en cet instant. Puis elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le visage d'Élisa, croisant les doigts pour ne pas finir dans l'eau. Ainsi, son collier se mit à étinceler, une lumière vive l'enveloppa et l'emporta vers une nouvelle destination.

* * *

Debout en haut de la cascade, Maglor fut obligé de reculer jusqu'à la terre ferme pour ne pas être emporté à son tour. Il resta alors là, seul sous le soleil qui se levait à l'est, le cœur brisé et l'esprit ressassant les dernières paroles de son âme-sœur. Il ne les avaient pas vraiment entendues mais il les avaient lues sur ses lèvres juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse : ''Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. Je reviendrai, je te le promet''. Une larme coula alors le long de sa joue. Il avait vu que l'adolescente avait finalement décidé de rester avec lui, mais la cascade en avait décidé autrement et les avaient séparés. Un hennissement le fit se retourner et une voix l'interpella :

-Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'elle saute elle aussi ?

Le fëanorion se retourna et aperçu Glorfindel, juché sur un cheval. Il leva ses yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Alors le Tueur de Balrog comprit la douleur de son interlocuteur. Voulant se rattraper, il ajouta :

-Elle reviendra.

Maglor jeta un dernier regard vers l'étendue gelée où maintenant glace et eau se mélangeaient et répondit :

-Elle me l'a promis.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Je vous laisse sur cette fin, et ce jusqu'à la semaine prochaine (enfin je vais essayer de me débrouiller pour vous sortir le suivant à temps) !_

_A la prochaine !_


	43. Partie IV : Déchéance

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre qui entame la dernière partie de cette fic._

_Au passage, je ne l'ai pas dit dans le dernier chapitre (Maglor y fait allusion) mais pour ceux/celles qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, Elaiano veut dire en Sindarin "étoile voyageuse" (ou quelque chose du genre). Alors oui il s'agit d'une fic éponyme, et vous aviez la réponse sous le nez depuis le début. Bon, ça faisait un moment que je devais vous le dire. Même si je pense que certain(e)s d'entre vous l'aurons déjà remarqué._

_Sinon, je vous avoue que je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir écrire un chapitre pareil... Je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Partie IV : Déchéance –**

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano se sentit chuter. Ce n'était une sensation ni agréable, ni désagréable. Juste étrange. D'un seul coup, la chute prit fin lorsque le corps de la jeune fille entra en collision avec une masse liquide et froide. L'impact coupa le souffle à l'adolescente ce qui lui sauva en partit la vie car elle s'enfonça dans l'eau sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Désorientée et à court d'air, Elaiano battit des pieds et des mains pour remonter à la surface mais peine perdue. Dans cette immensité bleue, où se trouvait le haut ? La surface ? L'air ? Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à manquer sévèrement à la jeune fille et ses poumons la brûlait et réclamaient leur part d'oxygène. L'adolescente aurait adoré les contenter, mais elle continuait à s'enfoncer dans l'eau ses vêtements la tirant vers le bas.

Ce fut cette réflexion qui la sauva.

Une énergie nouvelle la galvanisa et Elaiano se mit à battre des pieds et des mains pour remonter à la surface. Les yeux à peine entrouverts, elle commença à apercevoir de la lumière. Puis celle-ci grossit jusqu'à remplir tout son champ de vision. Enfin, la jeune fille put respirer l'air à plein poumons. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit la dérouta.

Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une immense étendue d'eau dont les hautes vagues menaçaient de la noyer à tout instant. Le ciel était noir de nuages et des éclairs le traversait, illuminant ce dernière de lueurs blafardes et meurtrières. Soudainement, une vague plus haute que les autres submergea l'adolescente qui peinait déjà à se maintenir en surface. Cette dernière rejaillit de l'eau d'un grand coup de pied.

Désespérée, Elaiano chercha du regard la terre ferme mais seul la mer l'entourait et ramenait sa vue, pourtant perçante, à quelques mètres seulement. L'adolescente essaya alors de nager dans une direction aléatoire, mais les vagues qui la submergeait par intermittence l'empêchèrent de garder un cap. Et puis, quand bien même la mer fut plate, comment savoir, au milieu de cette étendue d'eau sans repères, si l'on nageait toujours dans la même direction.

L'espoir faiblissait à la même vitesse que l'énergie de la jeune fille. Ses bras étaient lourds et ses vêtements gorgés d'eau la tirait vers le fond. Elle n'était qu'une fourmi dans un immense bassin qui s'étirait sur des dizaines, voire des centaines de kilomètres. Une autre vague lui submergea à nouveau la tête et cette fois, l'adolescente eut toutes les peines du monde à remonter à la surface. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnait, sa tête ballottait et ses yeux rendus rouges par le sel et l'eau étaient presque fermés. Alors, elle se laissa aller, elle se laissa porter par les courants priant les Valar, Dieu, ou toute divinité existante de lui permettre de s'en sortir.

Sa conscience s'étiolant, une dernière vague la submergea et elle sombra dans les profondeurs de la mer. Et, à peine consciente au milieu de ce royaume sous-marin, elle ne sentit ni une algue glisser le long de sa jambe, ni la caresse du sable sur sa peau. Tout cela était bien trop loin d'elle. Elle était perdue au milieu de l'océan, perdue au milieu de nulle part, et c'est ici qu'elle sombrerait. C'est ici que sa vie s'achèverait. Elle tourna sa dernière pensée à l'attention de Maglor. Elle venait de lui promettre qu'elle reviendrait, mais il semblait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. De minuscules bulles d'air s'échappèrent de sa bouche lorsqu'elle murmura dans un dernier souffle :

-Désolée.

Et la mer l'emporta avec elle jusqu'à une destination inconnue à la jeune fille et qu'elle ne connaîtrait probablement jamais.

* * *

Maglor était en train de s'éloigner du lac de glace lorsqu'un poids au niveau de son cœur le fit s'arrêter et se retourner inquiet. Il jeta un regard vers la cascade ayant le fol espoir qu'Elaiano soit de retour, mais il n'en était rien. Il se retourna alors et voulu rejoindre Glorfindel qui était en train d'attacher son cheval, mais un second pincement le fit hoqueter. Ce soupir était faible et à peine audible, pourtant le Tueur de Balrog l'entendit et se tourna vers le fëanorion. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il l'aperçu, sa main droite posée sur sa poitrine au niveau de cœur et le souffle aussi court que s'il avait couru à toute vitesse.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

Maglor se contenta de le foudroyer du regard et fit mine que tout allait bien, mais il n'eut pas fait trois pas qu'un troisième malaise le prit, lui faisant cette fois pousser un gémissement de douleur. Glorfindel comprit alors que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se dépêcha de finir d'attacher le cheval avant de rejoindre le fëanorion.

-Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?

-Non, avoua-t-il. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Elaiano.

Sa phrase pourtant simple eut pour effet de dérouter complètement son interlocuteur.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Maglor se massa d'abord le thorax pour essayer de faire partir la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur avant de répondre.

-Je le sens.

* * *

Sur Terre, les vagues déposèrent sur une plage abandonnée, un corps immobile. On aurait pu croire que cette personne allongée était sans vie, mais si l'on observait attentivement, on pouvait voir sa poitrine s'élever et s'abaisser imperceptiblement. Pourtant, puisque personne n'était venu sur cette plage depuis de longues années, nul ne vit le corps de cette jeune fille. Le soleil s'éleva dans le ciel, et la mer se retira. De longues heures plus tard, l'eau revint et porta le corps un peu plus haut sur la plage. Et au rythme des vagues qui allaient et venaient, différents objets s'échouèrent dont quelques flèches, une dague, un arc, et un carquois vide. La mer se retira ensuite à nouveau lorsque le soir tomba et l'adolescente resta allongée sur le côté dans le sable chaud, les cheveux trempés et les vêtements couverts de sable. La nuit tomba, et l'océan continua ses allées et venues au rythme lent et inexplorable de la marée. A l'aube, la rescapée commença à montrer des signes d'éveil, mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que des grognements ou de soubresauts du corps. Et, alors que le soleil commença à s'élever franchement dans le ciel, et que la mer commença tout juste à se retirer, la jeune fille s'éveilla.

La première chose qu'Elaiano sentit à son réveil fut une fatigue intense qui paralysait le moindre de ses muscles. La deuxième chose fut la sensation du sable doux contre sa joue et un mal de crâne horrible. Essayant de l'ignorer, elle tenta de se lever et ne récolta qu'une migraine encore pire qu'avant pour la simple tentative de s'asseoir. L'adolescente resta donc encore quelques minutes les yeux fermés à se masser les tempes dans l'espoir de faire passer la douleur. Lorsqu'enfin cette dernière eut atteint un niveau raisonnable, l'elfe hasarda un regard autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait sur une immense plage de sable blanc sous un soleil brûlant, les vagues venaient lécher ses bottes de cuir, et un alizé parcourait la plage soulevant de petits nuages de sables par intermittence. Non loin, un goéland volait dans le vent à quelques mètres au-dessus de l'eau, probablement à la recherche d'un poisson.

Cette simple vue fit gronder le ventre de l'adolescente et elle comprit qu'elle devait être allongée sur cette plage depuis un long moment. La jeune fille jeta un œil au soleil et nota que c'était le matin. Peut-être était-elle là depuis quelques heures. A moins que ce ne soit plus. En tout cas, elle allait devoir se dépêcher de mener à bien la mission qui l'avait poussée à retourner sur Terre.

C'est sur cette réflexion qu'elle se leva, mais à peine debout elle se figea. Malgré tout ses efforts pour se souvenir, elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler sa mission. Quelle était-elle ? Comment avait-elle atterrit ici ? Désorientée, Elaiano fit un tour sur elle-même à la rechercher d'un indice qui lui permettrait de se rappeler. Et c'est en faisant ce geste que son pied buta sur un objet.

Surprise, l'adolescente se pencha et déterra sa trouvaille. Il s'agissait d'une dague aux multiples gravures stylisées. Elle la rangea alors dans son fourreau qui pendait toujours à sa ceinture avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait agit par réflexe et sans réfléchir comme si ce geste ne lui était pas inconnu. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur sa ceinture et remarqua que deux fourreaux y étaient suspendus. Surprise, elle dégaina les dagues et les tint devant elle pour les observer plus attentivement. Une sensation de déjà-vu lui parcouru l'échine et elle eut l'impression qu'une information lui manquait, mais qu'elle se trouvait à la lisière de sa conscience, ne cherchant qu'un déclic pour émerger.

Perplexe, l'adolescente rangea à nouveau les armes et fit quelques pas sur la plages sans savoir que faire, ni où aller. Un reflet dans le sable attira alors son regard. S'approchant, elle aperçut une hampe de flèche qui dépassait du sol. Elaiano s'accroupit alors et l'extirpa du sable se demandant comment elle avait atterrit en ce lieu. Levant les yeux de sa trouvaille, elle remarqua alors d'autres flèches plantées çà et là dans le sol, un carquois et un arc presque entièrement recouvert par les vaguelettes qui allaient et venaient. Sans trop se poser de questions, la jeune fille les ramassa, remit les flèches dans le carquois, et se dirigea vers l'arc. Lorsqu'elle l'eut dégagé de son écrin de sable et rincé dans l'eau, elle le contempla. Il était joliment stylisé et était pourvu d'arabesques sculptées dans son bois.

L'adolescente prit alors une flèche, l'encocha, et banda l'arc. Aussitôt, une multitude de sensations lui vinrent et une image s'imposa à son esprit. Elle se vit avec un arc un peu différent en train de tirer sur une horrible créature qui était sur le point de décocher une flèche sur… un elfe. S'arrachant à cette vision, la jeune fille lâcha l'arc et le flèche tomba mollement dans le sable. Un mal de crâne encore pire que celui qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent la saisie et elle se prit la tête entre les mains tant la douleur était forte. Alors, des milliers d'images passèrent devant ses yeux manquant de la faire défaillir, mais elle tint bon. Lorsque tout cessa, tout lui était revenu dans les moindres détails.

Affolée par ce qui venait de se passer, Elaiano prit alors l'arc, rangea la flèche dans le carquois qu'elle passa dans son dos et jeta un regard autour d'elle. De toute évidence, elle était revenue sur Terre et sa mémoire recommençait à lui jouer des tours. Ce qu'elle avait craint était donc fondé… Ses souvenirs de Terre du Milieu s'estompaient plus rapidement sur Terre. Elle allait devoir être encore plus rapide et surtout, il lui faudrait rester concentrée sur sa tâche. Soit rejoindre Élisa, la mettre en sécurité, puis retourner auprès de Maglor. La jeune fille en fit alors son mantra et se décida à commencer la première partie de sa ''mission''.

Mais, un premier problème se posait. La ville où elle avait grandi ne se trouvait pas à proximité de la mer. Il lui faudrait donc commencer par découvrir où elle avait atterrit. Elle prit alors la décision de partir vers l'intérieur des terres, en espérant trouver une ville où ne serait-ce qu'une trace de vie.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. L'adolescente gravit une petite butte de terre et de longues herbes qui bordait la plage, et quitta la zone sablée. Elle laissa derrière elle la mer qui avait failli prendre sa vie et une poignée de flèches cassées ou enterrées dans le sable. La plage retrouva alors sa figure d'antan lorsque le seul humain qui y était passé, s'en alla.

Elaiano marcha pendant plusieurs heures dans l'herbe rase avant d'arriver sur une route. La longue bande de bitume malodorante s'étirait en ligne droite du Nord au Sud. La végétation avait déjà commencé à reprendre possession du lieu, et les racines des rares arbres qui poussaient dans la région s'étaient déjà frayé un chemin sur la langue de goudron. Un vent chaud et sec souffla faisant voler les cheveux de l'adolescente et s'envoler la poussière qui traînait sur le sol. Ce dernier était si craquelé et l'herbe si brûlée que la jeune fille se fit la remarque que la pluie devait être rare dans les environs.

L'adolescente s'engagea alors sur la route et prit la direction du Sud. Elle marcha encore longtemps. La route lui semblait sans fin, et la chaleur écrasante du soleil devenait de plus en plus insupportable au fur et à mesure qu'il montait dans le ciel. Mais outre la fatigue et la transpiration, le pire était la soif et la faim. Elaiano n'avait pas bu une goutte d'eau, ni mangé quoi que ce soit depuis son retour sur Terre, et ce manque commençait à se faire douloureusement sentir. Mais ne possédant rien qui puisse lui permettre de pourvoir à ses besoins, la jeune fille continuait à marcher dans l'espoir de trouver des traces de civilisation.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus sa détermination faiblissait, et plus elle se demandait où elle avait bien put atterrir pour ne pas croiser de villes, d'autoroutes ou même de villages. De plus, ce paysage désertique où même l'herbe semblait avoir du mal à pousser, lui était inconnu. Encore, si les gros rocs pareils à des montagnes lui étaient connus, l'adolescente aurait pu se repérer. Mais absolument aucun détail du paysage ne l'aidait.

Alors, Elaiano poursuivait sa route, se répétant ''Élisa, puis Maglor'' pour ne pas oublier la raison de sa présence sur Terre. Mais déjà le visage du fëanorion s'effaçait de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Ses traits disparaissaient et se mélangeaient à d'autres. Était-il blond ou brun ? Grand ou petit ? Et plus la journée avançait, plus l'adolescente devait faire preuve de concentration pour se raccrocher à quelques détails qui l'empêchait de perdre totalement tout souvenir de Terre du Milieu, à nouveau. Mais sa fatigue grandissante ne lui était d'aucun secours, et elle sentait qu'à chaque instant qui passait, un nouveau détail lui échappait et allait se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit.

Le soleil passa le zénith et entama sa descente vers l'horizon.

Cela redonna de l'énergie à l'adolescente qui, sans se rappeler pourquoi, savait qu'elle ne devait plus se trouver là lorsque le soleil se coucherait. C'était comme si un compte à rebours s'était déclenché dans sa tête, et il ne devait sous aucun prétexte arriver à zéro tant qu'elle serait sur Terre.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que la jeune fille était sur le point d'abandonner, elle aperçue une petite bâtisse sur le bord de la route. Se pressant, elle l'atteint rapidement.

Il s'agissait d'un magasin comme le suggérait la devanture à moitié arrachée. Sur la porte probablement auparavant transparente, une pancarte annonçait ''ouvert'' en trois langues. Elaiano poussa alors la porte et pénétra dans le lieu. Quelques étalages crasseux et vides pour la plupart avaient été disposés presque aléatoirement dans le bâtiment. Au fond, derrière un comptoir criblé d'impacts de balle, un homme était assis et fumait une cigarette.

L'adolescente souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, puis s'avança jusqu'au comptoir.

-Excusez-moi…

L'homme retira sa cigarette de la bouche et baissa les yeux sur celle qui l'avait importuné. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de prendre une teinte malicieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ma belle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru tout en écrasant l'embout de son mégot sur son jean crasseux.

L'adolescente marqua un temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'anglais. Comme personne ne parlait cette langue en Terre du Milieu, l'entendre à nouveau et avec un accent était déstabilisant. Assemblant de lointains souvenirs, Elaiano se concentra pour suivre la conversation qui allait suivre.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-S'il vous plait… Où sommes-nous ?

-Mais au Texas, ma jolie. Le vrai, le seul et l'unique !

Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait déjà plus. Sa seule préoccupation étant de se demander pourquoi, de tous les lieux sur Terre, elle avait atterrit au Texas. Comment allait-elle rejoindre la France sachant qu'elle n'avait ni passeport, ni argent sur elle ? L'adolescente fut soudainement interrompue dans ses réflexions lorsque l'homme sorti de derrière son comptoir et posa ses grosses paluches sur ses épaules.

-Viens là toi, je vais t'aider.

Peu rassurée, elle se dégagea et fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Non merci, je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

-Une fille aussi jolie que toi, toute seule dans le coin ? Je veux bien t'aider, en échange d'un petit service, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle à nouveau.

-Quel type de service ?

-Peu de personnes passent par ici, encore moins des filles.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Mais rien… Je veux juste discuter, reprit-il en tentant de s'approcher à nouveau.

Mais ce mot sonna faux dans sa bouche, et l'adolescente s'en rendit compte, et en un instant, elle comprit le réel intérêt de l'homme.

-Restez où vous êtes, lâcha alors Elaiano en encochant rapidement une flèche sur son arc pour le dissuader de faire un pas de plus en avant.

-Fais attention, ça pique ces trucs-là, couina-t-il en comprenant que son interlocutrice ne se laisserait pas faire. Je ne suis pas payé pour me faire tuer.

-Alors laissez-moi tranquille !

-Oui, oui, vas-y.

La jeune fille commença alors à reculer, la pointe de sa flèche toujours dirigée vers la poitrine du vendeur. Mais alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un mètre à parcourir avant d'atteindre la porte, un autre homme bien plus imposant sorti de l'arrière-boutique.

-Elle te menace avec un bout de métal et un morceau de bois, et tu paniques ? demanda-t-il à son associé d'un ton désagréablement posé et blasé.

-Désolé boss. Ça ne se reproduira pas, boss.

L'adolescente comprit qu'elle devrait se dépêcher de filer avant que l'apparent gérant du magasin ne reporte son attention sur elle.

-La porte s'ouvre vers l'intérieur. Tu devras poser ton arc pour sortir, lâcha-t-il en sortant de sa poche un pistolet.

A la vue de l'arme, Elaiano se figea et tourna la pointe de sa flèche vers la poitrine du gérant.

-Pas de ça ici, ma belle. Tu vas ranger ton jouet avant de blesser quelqu'un, et tu vas gentiment venir vers moi, d'accord ?

-Et si je refuse ?

-Je serai obliger de me montrer… plus convaincant, répondit-il très calmement en caressant du doigt l'arme posée devant lui.

-Ouais… ajouta le vendeur d'un sourire dégarni.

La jeune fille comprit qu'elle était tombée dans la gueule du loup. Coincée entre le canon d'une arme à feu, et la porte, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Jetant un regard derrière elle, elle vit que la porte se trouvait à portée de bras. Peut-être qu'en étant suffisamment rapide…

-Je n'envisagerai pas cette option si j'étais toi. J'ai été tireur d'élite. Si je tire, je ferai mouche. Et se serait dommage d'abîmer une aussi belle pièce.

L'adolescente rangea alors lentement sa flèche dans son carquois, abaissa son arc tout aussi lentement, le passa dans son dos en mettant ses mains bien en évidence pour que l'homme ne la suspecte pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup, et tenta le tout pour le tout.

Sans crier gare, elle se retourna et se jeta sur la porte. D'un geste elle l'ouvrit et se précipita dehors. Au même moment, le coup parti. Une douleur intense lui déchira la mollet avant même que le bruit du coup de feu n'atteigne ses oreilles. La jeune fille hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit la balle pénétrer sa chair et faire couler abondamment le sang. Claudicante, elle se jeta derrière un tas de ferrailles qui traînait non loin de l'entrée. Au moment où elle plongea, elle entendit le sifflement d'une balle qui passait non loin de son oreille.

-Sors de ta cachette ! hurla le tireur. Tu n'as nulle part où aller !

Puis le silence tomba.

Cachée derrière les tôles métalliques, Elaiano se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier tant la douleur était forte. Son pantalon déchiré laissait entrevoir une plaie sanguinolente qui ne tarderait pas à s'infecter si elle n'était pas nettoyée au plus vite. Luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir à cause de sa blessure, l'adolescente sortit à nouveau son arc et ré-encocha une flèche. Elle souffla alors de toutes ses forces pour se donner du courage et calmer sa respiration bien trop saccadée.

Elle était sur le point de se retourner pour décocher sa flèche que deux bruits sourds l'interrompirent. Son cœur rata un battement et elle sa respiration se bloqua un instant. Que venait-il de se passer ? La jeune fille tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus, mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le souffle du vent brûlant et son souffle haletant. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se releva d'un seul coup en bandant son arc, prête à tirer.

Mais, de tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux. Les deux hommes qui l'avait agressée gisaient morts dans une mare de sang. Dégoûtée, l'adolescente détourna le regard tout en cherchant qui pouvait être l'auteur de ce massacre. Soudainement, une ombre se dressa derrière elle et l'assomma. Elaiano tomba au sol, lâchant ses armes, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut une ombre enveloppée d'une cape noire, s'accroupissant pour la soulever et l'emmener.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_Bon, ce que je voulais dire au début du chapitre, c'est que je n'aurai jamais cru écrire un chapitre aussi long dans lequel il ne se passe littéralement rien (sauf un peu à la fin)._

_Bref... Ce chapitre vous annonce légèrement la couleur pour la suite._

_Je m'excuse aussi auprès de ceux et celles qui aimeraient le Texas, il s'agit d'une description très clichée et j'en suis désolée..._

_Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu et à la prochaine !_


	44. Non-dits

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre qui aura été dur à écrire pour moi tant sur son contenu que sur le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour l'écrire._

_Le titre est un jeu de mot extrêmement subtile que personne (ou presque) ne verra._

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture ! _

**0o0o0o0**

– **Non-dits –**

**0o0o0o0**

Lorsqu'Elaiano ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une immense salle au toit en forme de dôme. Et chaque mur était recouvert de centaines de milliers d'images et courtes séquences filmées qui tournaient en boucle. Et tout cela ne cessait de tourbillonner et de changer d'emplacements suivant une logique qui leur était propre. Plusieurs scènes passèrent rapidement devant la jeune fille ne lui laissant qu'à peine le temps de les apercevoir. Mais ce court laps de temps, lui permit de comprendre où elle se trouvait.

Il s'agissait de l'endroit où étaient stockés tous ses souvenirs.

Alors que l'adolescente s'émerveillait, une présence se fit sentir et le ballet d'images se ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter presque complètement. Une fumée noire commença alors à circuler entre les souvenirs. Elle s'arrêta parfois devant l'un d'eux avant de reprendre son chemin. Puis elle arriva auprès d'une série d'images aux couleurs plus vives que les autres. La fumée se mit alors à les recouvrir, puis à les arracher à la paroi. Elaiano voulu l'en empêcher, mais un terrible mal de crâne la prit l'empêchant d'agir. Elle vit alors impuissante la nuée arracher des souvenirs et les jeter sur ceux défraîchis et anciens qui traînaient déjà sur le sol. L'un d'eux tomba devant la jeune fille et elle s'y vit à côté d'un feu de camp, en compagnie de Maglor. Celui-ci avait le doigt pointé vers les étoiles et un léger sourire courait sur ses lèvres. L'image perdit alors ses couleurs et l'adolescente l'oublia immédiatement.

Détournant le regard de l'illustration qui n'avait plus aucune signification pour elle, l'adolescente reporta son attention sur les allées et venues du nuage noir qui continuait d'arracher d'autres souvenirs des ''murs''. Ces derniers étaient de plus en plus nombreux à s'amonceler sur le sol causant à chaque fois des maux de têtes à Elaiano l'a faisant grimacer de douleur. Elle chercha à ''attirer l'attention'' de la fumée, mais elle ne put ne serait-ce que crier tant la douleur provoquée était forte. Ce ne fut que lorsque la brume s'attaqua à un autre souvenir concernant Maglor que la jeune fille réussit à crier :

-Non !

Tout sembla se suspendre et la nuée cessa de parcourir la salle. Elle resta un instant en l'air, aussi tremblotante et frémissante que si un léger vent tentait de la disperser. Enfin, elle se rétracta sur elle-même jusqu'à former une sorte de pointe noire, et fondit sur Elaiano. Celle-ci voulu s'enfuir mais le pic l'atteignit avant et traversa son crâne de part en part.

Aussitôt, toute la scène vola en éclat et l'adolescente sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une lueur tamisée l'éblouit et la fit papillonner afin de chasser les tâches sombres qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Dès que sa vue eut reprit un semblant de normalité, la jeune fille put remarquer qu'elle était allongée sur un lit dans une cabane aux murs faits en rondins de bois. Elaiano tourna la tête et vit à quelques mètres d'elle un homme aux longs cheveux sombres qui lui tournait le dos.

-Maglor ? souffla-t-elle en voulant se lever pour le rejoindre ce qui n'eut pour effet que de lui faire pousser un cri de douleur lorsque sa jambe gauche refusa de bouger.

Surprit, l'homme se retourna. En un instant, il comprit que la blessée avait essayé de se lever. Il s'approcha de l'adolescente et la réinstalla sur le matelas.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore remise. Votre jambe a reçu une balle. Je l'ai soignée, mais il vous faut prendre du repos le temps qu'elle guérisse.

Sur ce, il prit un léger drap posé sur une chaise et recouvrit sa patiente à moitié éveillée. En ce faisant, une de ses mèches de cheveux glissa de son épaule et effleura le tissu. Délicatement, Elaiano la prit dans sa main et la fit tourner. Elle était aussi noire qu'un ciel nocturne sans lune. L'adolescente laissa alors tomber son bras et murmura atterrée :

-Vous n'êtes pas lui. Il a des cheveux bruns.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-De Maglor.

-Qui est-il ?

La question était simple et pourtant, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Elle sentait que la réponse se trouvait à la lisière de sa conscience comme sur le point de jaillir, mais il y avait comme un verrou qui l'en empêchait. Sous la concentration, l'adolescente plissa les yeux, mais elle ne récolta que des maux de tête qui dispersèrent son attention. Atterrée, elle abandonna et se contenta de répondre à son interlocuteur qu'elle ne savait pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ça vous reviendra.

Ses encouragements arrachèrent un sourire à Elaiano.

-Dormez maintenant. Reposez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité. Vos souvenirs reviendront…

La jeune fille ferma alors les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de son sauveteur qui murmura sachant très bien qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas :

-Ils reviendront, ou pas.

Et sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons, éteignit la lumière de la chambre, et ferma la porte plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité.

De longs jours passèrent sans que l'adolescente ne se lève. Elle alternait entre éveil et sommeil, même si ces derniers se faisaient de plus en plus courts, et ses périodes de conscience s'allongeaient. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait du sommeil, l'homme était toujours là. Il lui apportait à manger et à boire, changeait le pansement de sa jambe et restait à ses côtés. Un matin, alors que l'adolescente était dans une période d'éveil plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée, elle réussit à s'asseoir. Ce fut pour elle le point de départ de sa guérison complète. Après ce jour, elle put se mettre debout et faire quelques pas en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de celui qui l'avait sauvé, bien qu'elle ne sache plus de quoi. Mais peu importait, pouvoir à nouveau se servir de ses jambes lui fit tellement plaisir qu'elle ne chercha pas tout de suite à savoir comment elle avait atterrit chez cet homme.

Les jour se transformèrent en semaines, les semaines en mois, et une certaine amitié se tissa entre eux. Puis petit-à-petit, la jeune fille récupéra sa complète autonomie, et même si sa jambe gauche la faisait encore souffrir par moment, elle supportait à nouveau le poids du corps d'Elaiano. Sa masse corporelle avait d'ailleurs fortement diminuée durant toute cette période. Alors, l'homme lui proposa de faire quelques exercices de renforcement musculaire afin qu'elle reprenne des forces.

Alors chaque matin, dès le lever du soleil, il l'emmenait en dehors de la cabane et ils s'entraînaient sur un terrain herbeux. Ce fut là qu'Elaiano découvrit une autre facette de la personnalité de celui qui l'aidait. Sous ses airs avenants et doux, se cachait un lion impitoyable. Bien que les premiers exercices qu'il proposa à l'adolescente furent simples, il corsa rapidement la difficulté et n'hésita pas à pousser sa protégée dans ses retranchements malgré la douleur que cela lui causait. L'entrainement laissait ainsi toujours la jeune fille courbaturée et épuisée.

Ce fut lors d'un de leurs entraînements que l'adolescente lui demanda pour la première fois son nom. Sa question était tout à fait légitime, mais l'homme se contenta de la foudroyer du regard, toute trace de gentillesse et d'empathie l'ayant déserté. Il s'éloigna alors sans un regard, prétextant devoir aller chasser pour le repas du soir.

Elaiano ne posa pas plus de questions, mais cette réaction la surprit. Ce jour-là, il ne rentra pas et la jeune fille dîna seule utilisant ce qu'il restait dans le frigo. Mais, il ne revint pas non plus le lendemain et l'adolescente passa sa journée allongée dans la prairie, savourant les rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

L'été commençait à tirer sur sa fin et déjà les jours se faisaient plus courts et des nuages de pluie passaient à l'horizon. L'air se rafraîchissait et passait de la chaleur torride de l'été, au températures agréables d'intersaison. Le nez levé vers les nuages, elle se fit la remarque qu'il était presque difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait là de la Terre.

Cette dernière réflexion la fit tiquer.

Sur le moment, cette idée s'était imposée à elle comme une évidence pourtant, elle n'évoquait rien à la jeune fille. Elaiano se mit alors de côté, sa tête reposant sur sa main et elle se prit à regarder une fleur.

Frêle, elle était toute petite. Si une personne lui marchait dessus, elle mourrait. Un rien mettrait fin à ses jours. Mais si sa vie s'éteignait, personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Elle était perdue et cachée au milieu des herbes. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever, un détail attira son regard. La fleur possédait un pétale mort qui pendait le long de sa tige. S'asseyant, Elaiano le retira avec la plus grande délicatesse en murmurant comme pour elle-même :

-On a tous une part d'ombre.

-Et quelle est la tienne ? l'interrogea une voix masculine.

Surprise, l'adolescente fit un geste brusque et coupa involontairement la tige de la fleur.

Agacée par son erreur et triste d'avoir mit fin à la courte vie de la plante, elle l'a prit dans ces mains afin de l'observer de plus près, ignorant superbement la question de son hôte.

-Quelle est ta part d'ombre alors ? répéta-t-il.

-Mon passé…

-Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas ce qu'il t'es arrivée avant d'arriver ici ?

-Non. Tu dis m'avoir sauvé, mais je ne sais pas de qui ou de quoi… Ni même d'où je viens.

-Ne t'en fait pas, des souvenirs te reviendront.

-Si tu le dis.

-Profites du soleil pour faire une sieste, il fera bientôt trop froid pour en faire dehors.

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée…

-Dors, la somma-t-il d'un ton un peu trop autoritaire au goût de l'adolescente.

-Bien.

Et sans discuter, elle s'allongea à nouveau dans l'herbe en se promettant de ne faire qu'un petit somme. Simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Elle s'endormit rapidement comme une masse bercée par le chant des oiseaux.

Dès qu'elle se fut envolée aux pays des songes, l'homme attendit quelques minutes, puis il se pencha et passa lentement sa main devant le visage de la jeune fille. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Devant lui, l'adolescente se mit à trembler, avant de pousser un cri et de se réveiller en sursaut.

Hébétée elle jeta un regard perdue autour d'elle, puis son regard tomba sur l'homme qui la regardait. A bout de souffle, comme si elle venait de courir des kilomètres elle lâcha dans le désordre :

-J'ai vu… le magasin, les vendeurs… et puis il avait un pistolet. Soif… Tiré une flèche… Tous morts… J'ai… touchée à la jambe… et puis…

Elle remarqua alors l'air presque interrogatif de son interlocuteur. Bondissant sur ses pieds elle s'exclama excitée :

-Je me rappelle ! Viens, faut que je te raconte !

L'adolescente commença à s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter dans son élan comprenant que c'était de cette situation que son hôte l'avait apparemment sauvée.

-Attend. Tu sais de quoi je parle, non ?

Il s'agissait plus d'une question rhétorique mais l'homme répondit :

-Oui. C'est là que je t'ai sauvée.

-J'étais derrière un tas de ferraille, il y a eu un bruit mat, et lorsque je suis sortie, ils étaient morts.

Elle marqua une pause et poussa un cri horrifiée, les images du massacre tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

-C'est toi qui les as tués non ?

Le silence qui accueillit sa question fit office de réponse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils allaient te tuer.

-Mais tu pouvais tout aussi bien les blesser ou les assommer comme… tu m'as assommée ?

-Non ! répliqua-t-il. Mais dans sa hâte, sa réponse sonna faux.

-Tu m'as assommée ?

-Non, tu t'es évanouie !

-Je me rappelle très bien ce qui s'est passé !

-Et moi je sais ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai tué ces deux malfrats et je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Cela ne te suffis pas ?

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de comment je me suis retrouvée seule en plein milieu du Texas avec un arc et des flèches ! hurla-t-elle avant de se figer et de regarder autour d'elle.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Sur Terre.

-Mais pas au Texas.

-En effet.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Cesses de poser des questions veux-tu ?! éclata-t-il une lueur sombre dansant dans ses yeux. Sans mon intervention, tu serais morte ! Aurais-tu préféré que je te laisse au milieu de ce désert, à te vider de ton sang ?

Sa dernière réplique doucha la colère de la jeune fille qui comprit son erreur.

-Excuses-moi. Je devrais plutôt te remercier au lieu de t'en vouloir. Il n'empêche, tu n'aurais pas dû les tuer.

Sans rien ajouter, elle lui tourna le dos et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin d'assimiler les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Ils ne se parlèrent presque pas lors des jours qui suivirent et Elaiano évita à plusieurs reprises de se retrouver en sa présence. Mais un jour, un violent orage arriva et la pluie se mit à tomber à verse les forçant à rester à l'intérieur. Et alors qu'ils étaient tout deux assis dans le salon à lire, l'adolescente murmura :

-Merci.

Ce n'était qu'un petit mot sans grande importance, mais il marqua un tournant car la jeune fille avait pardonné son sauveur et se montrait prête à repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Ainsi dès que l'orage fut passé, ils reprirent leur routine considérant leur dispute comme du passé.

Elaiano ne se risqua qu'une autre fois à demander son nom à l'homme, mais il esquiva à nouveau la question. Son identité resta donc comme un non-dit entre eux. Un secret jalousement gardé qui laissait comme un froid lorsque la jeune fille devait l'interpeller.

Le temps passa, et l'adolescente remarqua que son hôte s'absentait régulièrement sans raison apparente, et il se montrait froid à chaque fois que la blessée l'interrogeait à ce sujet. La jeune fille comprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'épancher sur sa vie privée et cet autre point demeura secret.

L'automne arriva enfin, et le temps se refroidit. L'herbe qui entourait leur cabane se chargea d'eau et les arbres de l'immense forêt, qui s'étendait derrière leur habitation, vira au rouge et les feuilles des arbres commencèrent à tomber.

Un jour qu'ils marchaient sous les arbres, le parfum d'humus enivrant leurs narines et la fraîcheur de l'air le faisant frissonner, Elaiano remarqua un détail.

-Je vis avec toi depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton prénom. La dernière fois que je te l'ai demandé, tu as esquivé ma question.

-J'en suis désolé. J'avais peur des conséquences que cela aurait.

-Des conséquences ? En me disant ton nom ?

-Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

-Attend ! lui intima l'adolescente en lui attrapant le poignet. Je suis en droit de le connaitre, non ?

L'homme se figea et dégagea son poignet avec brutalité ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Lentement il e retourna et planta son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice. Dans ses yeux dansa une flamme noire et une aura de pure méchanceté se dégagea de lui.

-C'est non, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde comme s'il réprimait une colère qui grondait en lui.

Elaiano fit alors un pas en arrière, le comportement de celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami la déstabilisant.

-Je ne comprends pas. Quel mal y a-t-il ?

-J'ai dit, non ! s'écria-t-il sortant de ses gonds.

Aussitôt, le masque tomba et il se montra comme il était réellement. Entièrement vêtu d'une cape noire, le capuchon rejeté en arrière et ses cheveux noirs descendant en cascade dans son dos. Une noirceur inégalée se dégageait de lui et créait tel une aura de ténèbres qui l'enveloppait.

Alors la jeune fille s'écria instinctivement :

-Non !

Ce fut comme si un verrou avait sauté lorsqu'une vague de souvenirs déferlèrent dans l'esprit de l'adolescente la faisant vaciller un instant. Sa vue se troubla une seconde quand tous reprirent leur juste place. Elle comprit aussitôt l'identité de celui qui se tenait devant elle

-C'est toi… Faegmôr !

Paniquée, elle s'enfuit en courant dans les bois. Elle n'eut pas fait trois pas que le Maia balaya l'air devant lui d'un geste presque désinvolte. Instantanément, une force venue de nulle part faucha la fugitive et la fit s'écraser contre un arbre lui arrachant un cri.

-Où comptes-tu aller ? Tu n'as nulle part où te rendre !

L'adolescente ne chercha pas à répondre et reprit sa course. Mais, Faegmôr répéta le même geste l'envoyant à nouveau valser entre les troncs d'arbres.

-Réponds-moi ! s'écria-t-il.

-Jamais ! hurla-t-elle en se relevant une deuxième fois avec l'intention de tenter de fuir.

Mais comme ses deux précédentes tentatives, elle se retrouva à nouveau projetée contre un tronc d'arbre. Pourtant cette fois, au lieu de retomber sur le sol, une force la maintenue à plusieurs mètres au-dessus des feuilles mortes qui tapissaient la terre.

Le Maia s'approcha calmement une main tendue devant lui.

-Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. Maintenant, réponds ! ajouta-t-il.

-Je peux très bien t'échapper, répliqua-t-elle en dégageant tant bien que mal son pendentif qui pendait à son cou.

-Tu ne sais pas t'en servir.

-Tu veux parier ? Je vais retourner auprès de Maglor et me rendre en un lieu où tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre et jouer avec ma mémoire. C'est ce que tu as fait, non ?

Un silence accueillit sa réplique.

-Impressionnant. Je n'aurai pas pensé que tu puisses briser mon sceau. Tu es décidément plus forte que ce que je ne pensais, ajouta-t-il en laissant retomber son bras.

Elaiano chuta alors et s'écroula sur le sol moussu hors d'haleine et le dos meurtri par les aspérités de l'arbre qui lui avait labouré le dos. Son bras saignait, mais elle s'en moquait. Tout lui revenait. La vue du Maia sous la forme avec laquelle elle l'avait connu de trop nombreuses fois lorsqu'il avait joué avec ses rêves avait provoqué le déclic et avait libéré tous les souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé d'effacer de la mémoire de la jeune fille. Chancelante, l'adolescente se releva et fusilla du regard Faegmôr.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire de moi ta marionnette.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu m'appartient !

-Jamais ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui à main nue.

Mais d'un geste, il stoppa sa charge l'envoyant à nouveau voler dans les airs et s'écraser dans les feuilles ocres.

De plus en plus faible, la jeune fille se releva. Du sang coulait maintenant de son front et la blessure à sa jambe s'était rouverte lui causant une douleur intense.

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire, cracha-t-elle vacillante, sa vue troublée par le sang qui coulait devant ses yeux.

-Je m'en doute, répondit-il en s'approchant d'Elaiano. Mais tu ne t'en rappelleras pas.

Et il posa deux doigts sur le front de l'adolescente avant qu'elle ne fasse un quelconque mouvement.

Aussitôt, celle-ci se figea, ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle s'effondra. Le Maia la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras. Il fit alors demi-tour et retourna à la cabane.

Si quiconque s'était rendu dans la forêt à ce moment, il aurait pu voir une ombre porter dans ses bras une jeune fille inconsciente habillée d'une robe blanche, un bras couvert de sang, pendant dans le vide.

Mais personne ne vint dans les bois ce jour-là, ni même les jours qui suivirent. Ainsi, Faegmôr ramena sans encombre Elaiano au chalet en bois et effaça à nouveau les souvenirs de la jeune fille qui ne lui convenait pas, les enfouissant encore plus profondément dans son subconscient.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Certain(e)s auront sûrement deviné l'identité de ''l'homme'' bien plus tôt. Je vous avoue que vous allez sûrement m'en vouloir dans les prochains chapitres car Maglor n'est pas au programme. *s'enfuit en courant* S'il vous manque beaucoup trop je pourrais envisager un chapitre sur son point de vu._

_Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


	45. Mensonges et trahisons

_Bonjour !_

_Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (hop, référence faite)... Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal récemment à trouver le temps et la motivation pour écrire. Lorsque j'en avais un, je n'avais pas l'autre. En tout cas, j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre, et même si je ne le trouve pas incroyable, il est fini !_

_Vous avez aussi dû voir passer mon message, tant sur les réseaux sociaux que sur cette fic. J'ai donc prit la décision de d'abord terminer l'histoire avant d'entamer une quelconque correction. Il risque d'y avoir quelques incohérences par endroits ou détails auxquels je ferai allusion mais qui n'auront pas été mentionnés dans les chapitres précédents. J'en suis désolée et je ferai mon possible pour les éviter, mais il s'agit d'erreurs de ma part et d'oublis liés à mon manque d'expérience. __Bref, j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop. Je mettrai d'ailleurs une note en début ou fin de chapitre pour indiquer ou préciser un détail manquant._

_Sur ce, j'arrête de monologuer et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Mensonges et trahisons — **

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano courait dans un champ. Les hautes herbes fouettaient ses jambes et des centaines de sauterelles bondissaient lorsque la jeune fille passait. Le soleil brûlant réchauffait l'atmosphère et faisait fuir les quelques nuages qui avaient osés apparaître dans le ciel. Non loin, perchés sur une branche, une multitude d'oiseaux pépiaient. Çà et là, des arbres couverts de fruits mûrs s'élevaient et leurs feuilles d'un vert sombre ajoutaient une autre teinte à la myriade de couleurs qui miroitaient déjà. Un léger vent se leva alors, et l'adolescente s'arrêta. L'alizé s'engouffra dans ses cheveux les faisant virevolter ce qui lui arracha un éclat de rire qui sonna clair dans l'air pur. Mais, un grattement lui fit baisser les yeux et elle aperçut un lapin occupé à se frayer un chemin hors d'un trou. Elaiano se prit à penser que si le paradis existait, il ressemblerait sûrement à ce lieu.

L'adolescente s'extasiait encore devant les richesses de la plaine quand d'un seul coup, le vent forcit et des nuages noirs couvrirent le ciel et cachèrent le soleil. Une tempête se leva et les rafales de vent commencèrent à arracher impitoyablement mottes de terre, buissons et arbres.

Debout au milieu de la prairie, la jeune fille assistait impuissante à la destruction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle vit un parterre de fleurs bleues s'arracher du sol et s'envoler dans les airs aussitôt suivit d'autres plantes et arbustes de tout genre. En un instant, ce lieu enchanteur ne devint qu'un paysage dévasté et stérile, battu par les vents d'une tempête ravageuse. Puis sans crier gare, le vent tomba, et un silence de mort s'installa dans le champ dévasté. Encore sous le choc, l'adolescente osa à peine faire quelques pas entre les herbes couchées et les fossés de terre qui s'étaient formés un peu partout. Une larme coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle aperçut un couple de lapins empalés sur une branche morte. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas pu résister à ce qui venait de se passer.

Un cri d'animal au loin lui fit lever les yeux. Au bout de la prairie, à la lisière de son champ de vision se tenait un faon. Dès qu'elle l'eut aperçu, un frisson de joie parcouru le dos de la jeune fille. Au moins un être avait survécu au désastre, prise d'une soudaine envie de le voir de plus près, Elaiano fit un pas en avant et se retrouva d'un seul coup à quelques pas de l'animal. Nullement effrayé, le faon se contenta d'observer l'adolescente sans esquisser le moindre mouvement qui témoignerait d'une certaine peur. La jeune fille s'avança lentement pour ne pas l'effaroucher prenant soin d'enjamber le tronc d'arbre couché qui les séparaient.

Une fois à sa hauteur, elle tendit la main et la bête frotta son cou contre la paume de l'adolescente. Puis il se retira et s'éloigna de quelques pas comme pour garder de la distance et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Dans ses yeux, un mélange de tristesse, de douleur et de force se mêlaient, teintés par autre chose qu'Elaiano fut incapable de déchiffrer. C'était à la fois doux et piquant, sucré et salé, amer et acide, mais empli d'une délicatesse et d'une détermination sans faille.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? murmura-t-elle en essayant de s'approcher à nouveau de l'animal mais celui-ci recula à nouveau et commença à s'éloigner.

— Attends ! Que veux-tu ?!

Mais le faon ignora son appel et poursuivi sa route. La jeune fille tenta de le suivre mais elle trébucha sur une racine et faillit chuter détachant un instant son regard. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, un homme se tenait à la place de la bête. De longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond que l'on aurait juré qu'ils étaient noirs.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, un nom s'imposa à son esprit.

— Maglor !

Un doux sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'elfe quand Elaiano souffla son prénom.

— Viens… murmura-t-il en tendant une main dans la direction de son interlocutrice.

Une joie indescriptible s'empara de l'adolescente et elle se mit à courir à sa rencontre comme à celle d'un ami qu'elle n'aurait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle était sur le point de lui sauter dans les bras quand une tierce personne arriva de nulle part et la faucha au vol.

Ils roulèrent tout deux dans l'herbe avant de s'immobiliser. La jeune fille se releva d'un seul coup les cheveux ébouriffés et prête à se défendre, mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de son ''assaillant''. Il s'agissait de l'homme chez qui elle vivait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de le rejoindre ?!

— Tu sauterais au cou de la première personne que tu croiserais ?

— Non, mais ça n'a pas de rapport.

— Bien sûr que si ! Que sais-tu de lui ?

— Je connais au moins son prénom ! Et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ! Je le connais ! Je le sais ! s'écria-t-elle en tapotant une de ses tempes comme pour signifier qu'elle en avait des souvenirs.

— Bien sûr que tu le connais ! Il t'a emprisonné et gardé loin de moi pendant de long mois !

— Il m'a quoi ? demanda l'adolescente déstabilisée ses certitudes ébranlées.

— Il t'as tenu entre ses serres, noyant ta véritable nature dans de faux sentiments et te dressant contre moi !

— Je… Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle à l'elfe qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation.

— Non.

— Il ment, répliqua l'homme en se dressant à un pas derrière l'adolescente.

— Je ne t'ai rien fait de la sorte. Je te le jure, promit Maglor imperturbable.

— Tu ne te rappelles donc pas ce qu'il t'a fait ?

— Je devrai ?

— Oui. Il t'a maltraitée, torturée et emprisonnée dans une petite geôle sombre qui ne comportait qu'un banc de pierre à peine assez long pour que tu puisses t'y allonger.

La description fit effet de déclic et la cellule dans laquelle elle avait croupi lui revint en tête.

— J'étais dans la prison d'en face, rappelle-toi ! asséna-t-il avec force.

Toujours hésitante, la jeune fille essaya de rappeler à sa mémoire des souvenirs qui lui permettrait de démêler le vrai du faux. Un lui vint rapidement, trop rapidement peut-être, et elle se vit recroquevillée dans un coin, les yeux braqués devant elle. Une grille barrait l'accès à un petit couloir, et de l'autre côté, il y avait une autre geôle. Un homme était assis en tailleur à l'intérieur et fixait la prisonnière. Malgré la pénombre, l'adolescente pu apercevoir une mèche de cheveux d'un noir cendre. Elle reconnut alors l'homme qui l'hébergeait.

Ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, Elaiano se détacha tant bien que mal du souvenir qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller et reprit pied dans la réalité.

— Je… Je m'en rappelle, lâcha-t-elle secouée.

— Il nous a gardé enfermés pendant…

— Huit mois, le coupa-t-elle sans le regarder les yeux braqués sur Maglor.

— Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle si faiblement que seul l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés l'entendit.

— Il voulait te détruire.

— Il aurait pu me tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

— Non, cela aurait été contre-productif.

— Contre-productif ? hésita l'adolescente désorientée par les propos de son hôte.

— Il voulait se servir de toi et de ton pendentif pour arriver à ses fins.

— Mon pendentif ? répéta la jeune fille en baissant les yeux sur le collier qui pendait à son cou. Que voulait-il faire avec ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard soupçonneux à l'elfe qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis le début de la discussion. Il était comme une statue, figé, ne cherchant même pas à démentir ce qui était affirmé.

— Un grand pouvoir sommeille à l'intérieur. Tu n'en a vu que de tout petites parcelles par le passé car tu ne le contrôle pas, répondit-il sans vraiment répondre à la question de son interlocutrice.

— Je pourrais ?

— Bien sûr. Et je peux t'expliquer et t'apprendre à t'en servir.

— Comment saurais-tu ?

L'homme hésita un instant avant de plonger une main dans son col et d'en ressortir un autre pendentif en tout point similaire à celui d'Elaiano a un détail près. Alors que celui de la jeune fille était blanc, le sien était d'un noir d'encre.

En le découvrant, l'adolescente eut comme une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas, une peur dont elle ne se rappelait plus l'origine lui broyant les entrailles.

— Je ne suis pas un ennemi ! Je veux simplement t'aider !

— Qui-es-tu ?

L'homme marqua un temps et dévisagea la jeune fille. Les secondes s'égrenèrent pendant ce qui sembla à Elaiano une éternité avant qu'il ne réponde. Très lentement, comme s'il soupesait chaque mot et le déposait aussi délicatement que s'il était fait de verre, il répondit :

— Mon nom est Nínim.

L'adolescente marqua un temps, surprise. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s'était attendue à un autre nom plus sombre et terrifiant, mais celui-là voulait dire…

— Perce-neige ?

— Oui.

— Il s'agit réellement de ton nom ?

Le silence qui accueillit sa question fit office de réponse.

— Alors pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me le dire ces derniers mois ?

— J'avais peur que cela n'éveille de mauvais souvenirs chez toi.

— Je vais bien, répondit-elle souriante avant de se détourner.

Son regard tomba alors sur Maglor qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, ni prononcé la moindre parole depuis de nombreuses minutes. L'adolescente plissa les yeux en notant que pas un tremblement n'agitait ses mains, pas un geste démontrait qu'il respirait, et il ne clignait pas des yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par une vibration dans le sol qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et tout autour d'elle le paysage ondula.

Littéralement.

La silhouette du fëanorion se flouta un instant, le ciel vacilla, et l'herbe ainsi que tout ce qui parsemait la prairie dévastée clignota un bref instant. Seul Nínim ne sembla pas directement affecté. Pourtant, l'adolescente nota un éclair de panique dans son regard, mais celui-ci disparu si vite que la jeune fille douta l'avoir aperçu. Rapidement, le paysage se re-stabilisa et le sol cessa de tanguer.

Désorientée par ce qui venait de se passer Elaiano se tourna vers son hôte, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question que Maglor se jeta sur elle un couteau à la main. Il était sur le point de la poignarder que Nínim s'interposa et roula dans l'herbe avec le fëanorion. Ils se débattirent quelques instants avant que le fëanorion ne soit désarmé et que le couteau ne tombe de sa main. L'adolescente s'en empara rapidement poussa Nínim sur le côté et braqua la pointe de la lame sur le cou de l'elfe.

— Ne bouge plus ! s'écria-t-elle une flamme de haine pure dansant dans ses yeux. Ne bouge plus !

Il s'immobilisa alors et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Une lueur de défi brillait dans son regard et il semblait presque qu'il défiait Elaiano.

— Allez ! Fais-le si tu en es capable ! cracha-t-il.

L'adolescente hésita.

— Allez !

La jeune fille leva son bras armé au-dessus de sa tête, la main tremblante.

— Fais-le ! s'écria-t-il avec une détermination dans la voix qui fit vaciller celle d'Elaiano.

Cette détermination et cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux étaient celles qu'elle avait vu dans le regard du faon qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Ne pouvant se résoudre à poignarder l'elfe, l'adolescente laissa retomber son bras. De la surprise brilla dans les yeux de Maglor lorsque la jeune fille se releva et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à Nínim. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et lui tendit la lame.

— Tu ne souhaites pas le tuer ? Malgré tout ce qu'il t'as fait ?

— Je ne m'en rappelle presque plus, et je ne peux me résoudre à lui ôter la vie. Et si ce que tu me racontes est vrai, alors peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il reste en vie. Peut-être qu'un jour il comprendra mon geste et changera.

— Il t'as rendue faible et sentimentale, cracha son interlocuteur. Il ne changera jamais et tu le sais très bien. Si tu laisses passer cette chance, il te tuera un jour sans le moindre remords. Il a déjà massacré son propre peuple à plusieurs reprises. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il ne recommencera pas ?

— Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Je refuse qu'il meurt aujourd'hui. Et tant pis si je laisse passer notre seule chance de mettre fin à tous les méfaits qu'il peut avoir faits par le passé.

Le regard dur de Nínim se planta dans celui d'Elaiano. Un duel de regard se fit, mais ce fut la jeune fille qui détourna les yeux la première.

— Je suis désolée. Mais je sens au fond de moi, que nous ne devons pas le tuer. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais il s'agit d'une certitude.

— Dans ce cas, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais, la prochaine fois qu'il attentera à ta vie ou à la mienne, je le tuerai sans hésiter.

Elaiano marqua un temps à cette déclaration.

— S'il nous attaque, concéda-t-elle dans un soupir sans regarder son interlocuteur.

Elle ne vit pas alors le sourire narquois qui s'y dessina.

Derrière la jeune fille, le fëanorion se releva d'un seul coup et se jeta sur elle. Ils chutèrent dans l'herbe et la tête de l'adolescente heurta une branche d'arbre qui traînait sur le sol. Du sang chaud se mit à dégouliner le long de son visage lui brouillant la vue. Elle vit alors Maglor se dresser au-dessus d'elle et la frapper au visage. Son nez craqua et plus de sang se mit à couler. Il frappa à nouveau et cette fois, ce fut son arcade sourcilière qui s'ouvrit. Elaiano donna des coups de pieds dans le vide, cherchant à se débarrasser de son adversaire. Un de ses coups finit par atteindre sa cible et l'adolescente frappa de toutes ses forces. Le fëanorion fit un pas un arrière avant de repartir à la charge.

A peine consciente, le regard rendu flou par le flot trop important de sang, la jeune fille chercha des yeux Nínim, mais celui-ci ne semblait plus être là. Un nouveau coup de point de la part de Maglor manqua de détruire le peu de conscience qui lui restait, mais eut un autre effet. Autour du cou de l'adolescente, son collier se mit à chauffer et à briller. Et à chaque nouveau coup qu'elle recevait, sa température et sa luminosité augmentait. Lorsqu'Elaiano comprit qu'il était sur le point d'éclater, Nínim jaillit de nulle part et sépara Maglor de la jeune fille.

Le visage en sang et la mâchoire en miette l'adolescente se remit debout tant bien que mal et pu voir l'homme et l'elfe se battre. Le fëanorion était déjà blessé et du sang coulait de plaie récemment ouvertes par le couteau que tenait son opposant. L'adolescente tenta de faire quelques pas pour s'interposer, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Sa conscience finissait de s'étioler, et déjà son champ de vision diminuait, le paysage environnant devenant flou. Dans un ultime effort pour rester éveillée, elle vit Maglor tomber sur le dos et Nínim le menacer de sa lame. Ce dernier leva alors le couteau au-dessus de sa tête et la pointe de la lame amorça sa descente fatidique.

A cette vue, quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur d'Elaiano et elle poussa un cri de rage et de désespoir. Au même instant, la lumière qui illuminait son pendentif explosa et le paysage entier vola en éclat. Tout devint alors noir et la jeune fille perdit conscience.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Voilà ! C'était un petit chapitre qui m'aura bien fait galérer, mais j'__espère que vous l'avez apprécié malgré tout._

_Je vais essayer de reprendre des publications régulières mais je ne promet rien. Je suis encore désolée pour mon absence et la coupure qui s'en ait suivie._

_Alors, à la prochaine !_


	46. Les trois règles de l'épée

_Bonjour !_

_Ce chapitre arrive un jour en avance car je n'aurai pas ou peu de connexion wifi ce weekend. Donc voici en avance, le chapitre de demain._

_Je sais que le dernier chapitre a été assez perturbant et déstabilisant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de comprendre._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Les trois règles de l'épée — **

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano s'éveilla d'un seul coup dans son lit, les yeux encore emplis de la scène incompréhensible que venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Le souffle court, elle chercha à se calmer avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Une douleur lancinante la prit soudainement à la tête et la força à fermer les yeux et à plaquer ses paumes sur ses tempes afin de soulager la douleur.

— Tout va bien ?

— Non… grommela l'adolescente reconnaissant la voix de son hôte.

Apparemment, il était présent dans la pièce depuis déjà un moment, mais la jeune fille ne l'avait pas encore aperçu.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? T'apporter de l'eau ? De la glace ?

— Laisses moi tranquille.

Mais, comprenant qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider elle se reprit :

— Je veux bien un verre d'eau.

Aussitôt, l'homme quitta la chambre laissant l'adolescente assise sur son lit. Pendant que le bruit de l'eau qui coulait du robinet emplissait l'habitation d'un doux son régulier, Elaiano s'assit au bord du lit et rouvrit les yeux. En face d'elle, un miroir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu lui renvoyait le reflet d'une jeune fille blonde, mal éveillée, au visage couvert de bleus violacés. L'adolescente porta une main à sa joue et effleura la plus grosse marque d'où un peu de sang coulait encore laissant une légère trace rougeâtre sur sa peau. Délicatement, elle l'essuya et grimaça de douleur lorsque ses doigts touchèrent sa blessure.

Lentement, Elaiano se leva et effectua quelques pas vacillants vers la porte entrouverte de la chambre. Une fois atteinte, elle en sorti et se dirigea cahin-caha vers ce qui devait être la salle principale puisque le bruit d'eau venait de là. En chemin, elle crut tourner plusieurs fois de l'œil, mais elle persévéra et atteignit une pièce qui servait à la fois de cuisine, de salle à manger, et de salon. Tirant une chaise vers elle, la jeune fille s'y laissa tomber en soupirant tout en jetant un regard autour d'elle ne reconnaissant pas les lieux. A cet instant, son hôte se retourna et lui tendit un verre d'eau bien fraîche qu'elle s'empressa de vider, l'eau froide la revigorant.

— Merci… Nínim, souffla-t-elle après avoir hésité sur son nom. C'est bien ton nom ?

L'intéressé ne lui rendit qu'un léger sourire avant de s'asseoir à son tour à la table.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ses derniers mois ?

— Oublie ce léger malentendu. Je ne souhaite pas que nous nous disputions à ce sujet à nouveau.

Elaiano acquiesça se rappelant parfaitement leur échange houleux sous les bois et qui s'était soldé par… La jeune fille se figea un instant. Il y avait comme un énorme blanc dans sa mémoire. Un peu comme si la fin de ce passage s'était estompé ne laissant aucune trace.

— Nínim. Comment s'est achevée notre dispute ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, trop apeurée que sa mémoire ne recommence à lui jouer des tours.

Déjà que tous ces souvenirs datant d'avant sa rencontre avec son hôte avaient mystérieusement disparus de sa mémoire, ne revenant que par extraits lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin.

— Tu t'es mise à crier puis tu es partie. Tu t'es enfuie en courant dans la forêt et tu l'as complètement traversée. Un gros orage a ensuite éclaté, et lorsque je t'ai rejoint, tu te précipitais sur cet elfe… Maglor.

— Oh ! s'exclama l'adolescente. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un… qu'un…

— Un rêve ? Non. C'était bien réel.

— Alors tu l'as… tué ? le coupa-t-elle les dernières images de ce qu'elle avait vu lui revenant.

— Lorsque tu t'es évanouie, je l'ai assommé avec le manche du couteau et me suis enfuit avec toi. Je t'ai ramenée au chalet, j'ai récupéré nos affaires et je nous ait emmené ailleurs, en sécurité.

— Alors, tu ne l'as pas…

— Non. Malgré tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, et ce même si tu n'en t'en rappelles pas, j'ai respecté ton choix et l'ai épargné. Il nous faudra par contre fuir régulièrement car tant que tu refuseras qu'il meurt, il nous poursuivras, peu importe où nous serons sur Terre, expliqua-t-il.

Suite à cette tirade, l'adolescente resta un instant silencieuse ruminant les paroles de celui qui l'avait une fois de plus sauvée.

— Où sommes-nous maintenant ?

— Dans une forêt de Finlande. J'espère que cet elfe mettra de temps avant de nous retrouver.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis ''elfe'' en parlant de Maglor, puisque tel est son nom. J'ignorai qu'il y avait des elfes sur Terre.

— Il n'y en a pas.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard interloqué attendant clairement des explications. Nínim se contenta de la jauger du regard comme s'il se demandait s'il allait lui répondre, mais l'incompréhension totale dans lequel était l'adolescente dû le convaincre car il prit une grande inspiration et commença.

— Tu ne t'en rappelle sûrement pas, mais ni toi ni moi ne venons de ce monde. Nous sommes tous deux originaires d'Arda, ou de la Terre du Milieu si tu préfères… commença-t-il en déroulant une carte sur la table.

Alors, Nínim entama son récit et conta à la jeune fille l'histoire de ce monde dont elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir. Il lui décrivit la splendeur de Valinor, les massacres perpétrés par les enfants de Fëanor et auxquels Maglor avait pris part, la chute de Númenor, la création des anneaux, puis de l'Unique que seul le Maia Sauron pouvait utiliser. Il lui raconta aussi comment Isildur, un simple mortel avait subtilisé l'Anneau Unique à son porteur le réduisant à une forme d'œil de feu, sans paupière, coincé en haut de Barad Dur, sa tour, d'où il cherchait à récupérer son bien par l'intermédiaire d'anciens rois hommes qui avaient, selon les dires de Nínim, acceptés de le servir. Elaiano bu ses paroles, attendant qu'il parvienne au bout de son histoire, et plus il avançait, et plus une forme d'empathie pour Sauron, apparemment victime d'une injustice sans nom, se formait dans le cœur de la jeune fille chassant les dernières pensées et opinions contradictoires qu'elle s'était faites auparavant. Ainsi, le Maia pu enfin capturer entièrement entre ses serres et anéantir les dernières résistances de l'adolescente. Elle était sienne à présent, et peu importe ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, elle le croirait sur parole.

Le conteur lui fit alors part de la stratégie de Sauron pour conquérir Erebor un ancien royaume Nain, une fois que le dragon qui en avait pris possession était mort. De la colère se fit sentir dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla de la défaite cuisante essuyée et son dégoût de voir des Elfes dont elle faisait partie, des Hommes, et des Nains s'unirent pour empêcher cette entreprise qui visait ''seulement'' à reconstruire un ancien royaume du Nord maintenant presque oublié.

Nínim parla encore pendant de longues heures et ne s'arrêta que lorsque la lumière extérieure eut totalement disparue derrière l'horizon.

— C'est donc ainsi que ton peuple, car tu es une elfe, empêche Sauron de conquérir les terres qui lui appartiennent de droit, acheva-t-il en désignant l'ensemble des royaumes représentés sur la carte d'un large geste.

Sifflée, Elaiano resta bouche bée. Et dire qu'elle avait oublié tout cela.

— Que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ? Aider Sauron ? Nous opposer à lui ? Retrouver l'Anneau ?

— Pour l'instant, rien. Si je t'ai gardé en sécurité sur Terre, c'est parce que tu n'es pas prête à affronter ce qui se dressera sur ta route. Le fëanorion essaiera de te retrouver et de t'éloigner de ton chemin. Les autres elfes et peuples te considéreront comme un danger et chercheront à te tuer.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'ils ne souhaitent pas le retour de Sauron. Ils l'accusent d'être la source de tout mal en Terre du Milieu, mais c'est faux. Les Valar sont ceux dont il faut se méfier. C'est aussi pour cette raison que tu es en sécurité ici. Ils ne pourront pas t'atteindre tant que tu resteras sur Terre. Mais dès que tu y retourneras, ils n'hésiteront pas à tenter de te détourner aussi de ta route.

La jeune fille se leva ne sachant que faire de ces informations et alla s'appuyer sur un rebord de fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Au dehors, plus une lueur n'éclairait le paysage et seule la lumière artificielle de la lampe accrochée au plafond permettait d'apercevoir les grands arbres qui bordaient l'arrière du chalet cachant le ciel de leurs ramures rendues oranges par l'automne.

Une goutte s'écrasa sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescente suivie par une autre, et puis encore une autre. Ce fut ensuite une multitude de larmes qui se mirent à couler le long des joues douloureuses d'Elaiano. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa vision se flouta, mais elle ne tenta pas d'essuyer son visage. Elle resta là, tournant obstinément le dos à Nínim. Celui-ci s'approcha et sans dire un mot, se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Puis, petit à petit, les larmes se raréfièrent et l'adolescente redressa la tête.

— Que faut-il faire alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton aussi ferme que possible.

— Tu dois t'entraîner. Et lorsque je considérerais que tu as un niveau suffisant pour ne pas te faire tuer au bout d'une poignée de secondes sur un champ de bataille, alors je t'expliquerai et t'apprendrai à utiliser le pouvoir qui se cache dans ton pendentif. Je te l'avais proposé, tu t'en souviens ?

— Oui, murmura Elaiano.

Puis elle se retourna et planta son regard dans celui du Maia. Toute trace de larmes avait déserté son visage, et une volonté de fer brillait dans ses yeux.

— Entraînes-moi.

Nínim acquiesça, et c'est ainsi que l'entrainement qu'il avait entamé quelques temps auparavant reprit, mais de façon plus soutenue et le maniement des armes y fut intégré.

Dès le lendemain, alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore paru au-dessus des arbres, le Maia emmena Elaiano au-dehors et lui présenta les différents types d'armes qu'elle apprendrait à manier. Il passa très rapidement sur les lances, haches, et masses d'armes assurant que ce n'était pas utile de savoir s'en servir, mais il s'attarda tout particulièrement sur les épées. Enfin, c'est à peine s'il toucha un mot au sujet de l'arc et des dagues, assurant l'adolescente qu'elle savait déjà s'en servir et qu'il ne s'agirait que de perfectionnements.

Puis sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de se poser des questions, il lui tendit une lame en lui ordonnant d'aller se placer à l'autre bout de la clairière où il était. Elaiano s'exécuta et entama tranquillement sa route, la pointe de l'arme vers le bas touchant presque le sol. En chemin, elle jeta un regard aux alentours.

L'espace herbeux et dégagé était circulaire et bordé de grands pins orangés. Le sol spongieux dégageait une délicate odeur d'humus et un léger vent virevoltait autour des troncs des arbres faisant s'envoler les feuilles mortes des quelques arbres à feuilles caduques qui s'étaient glissés çà et là dans la pinède. L'adolescente fit alors jouer ses doigts rendus engourdis par le froid déjà bien présent. Les prémices de l'hiver commençaient à se faire sentir et de la neige ne tarderait sûrement pas à tomber. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines, voire même de jours.

Elaiano était tellement concentrée sur le paysage, qu'elle ne vit pas Nínim l'attaquer par derrière. Ce ne fut qu'un sixième sens qui la fit se retourner et parer in-extremis avec le plat de la lame. Elle se retrouva alors nez-à-nez avec son opposant qui profita de sa surprise pour lui faire un croche-pied, la désarmer et la mettre à terre.

— Première leçon : ne pas quitter des yeux ton ennemi. Il peut t'attaquer à tout moment, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant pour permettre à l'adolescente de se relever.

Celle-ci ramassa son arme, un peu honteuse de s'être laissé surprendre, se releva, et alla se placer face à son ''professeur'' tout en prenant garde à ne pas lui tourner le dos. Ce dernier se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre une souche et semblait passionné par le tranchant de sa lame. La jeune fille voulu en profiter pour se venger et se jeta sur lui. Elle cru un instant avoir réussi à le surprendre mais, alors que l'épée de l'adolescente amorçait une descente mortelle, il fit un pas sur le côté et d'un léger coup du pommeau de son arme, frappa le poignet d'Elaiano la faisant lâcher sa lame et fit perdre l'équilibre la jeune fille d'une pichenette négligente. Celle-ci s'écrasa à nouveau dans l'herbe pendant que Nínim s'amusait à faire tournoyer son épée dont il ne s'était presque pas servit.

— Deuxième leçon : une attaque de front n'est pas forcément judicieuse, surtout si ton adversaire fait exprès de te provoquer et ainsi provoquer une erreur stratégique de ta part.

— Combien de fois devras-tu encore me mettre au sol avant de me laisser tenter quelque chose ? A croire que tu y prends plaisir, répliqua l'adolescente agacée tout en se relevant quelques brins d'herbes accrochés à ses vêtements.

— Au moins encore une fois ! s'écria-t-il.

Et sans crier gare, il fit volte-face l'épée au point.

— Troisième leçon…

Il fondit sur la jeune fille désemparée et désarmée prêt à lui asséner un coup qui pourrait très bien être mortel. Elaiano paniqua complètement et voulue fuir, mais en reculant d'un pas, elle heurta le tronc d'un énorme arbre qui marquait la limite de la clairière. L'adolescente cru alors voir sa dernière heure arriver. Dans un geste instinctif pour se défendre, elle tendit son bras droit devant elle et ferma les yeux en poussant un cri de terreur et au même instant, son pendentif la brûla intensément lui arrachant un deuxième cri, et au travers de ses paupières fermées, elle pu apercevoir un éclat lumineux.

Lorsque son hurlement se tu, le coup n'était pas venu et un silence de mort planait. Plus un oiseau ne gazouillait, plus un bruissement ne parcourait les feuilles. La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux s'attendant à trouver Nínim debout devant elle un sourire narquois barrant son visage, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, il gisait plusieurs mètres plus loin dans l'herbe allongé sur le dos.

Que s'était-il passé ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. S'éloignant de l'arbre qui l'avait bloquée, l'adolescente couru vers son hôte afin de lui porter secours si besoin était. A peine arrivée à son nouveau, elle vit qu'il était éveillé. Il n'attendit même pas qu'elle lui propose de l'aide pour se relever et s'épousseter.

— Tout va bien ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! J'étais coincée et j'ai paniqué ! Et puis ça m'a brûlé et…

— Je sais, la coupa-t-il assez froidement. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurai dû me douter que ça arriverait un jour où l'autre. On a déjà de la chance que tu n'ait pas voyagé.

— Voyagé ?

— Entre ce monde et la Terre du Milieu, ou tout simplement ailleurs sur Terre.

— C'est possible ?

— Oui, et tu l'as déjà fait non-intentionnellement bien sûr par le passé. Mais trêve de bavardage, je n'avais pas prévu d'aborder ce sujet aujourd'hui. C'est bien trop tôt, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant pour ramasser les deux épées qui gisaient toujours dans l'herbe verte, dans l'attente d'être ramassées.

Une fois qu'il les eut récupérées, il les rangea dans leurs fourreaux qu'il posa contre le mur extérieur du chalet.

— Tu arrêtes ?

— Pour aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas utile de prendre plus de risque. Surtout lorsque l'on sait que l'épée n'est pas ton arme de prédilection.

— Alors pourquoi m'appendre à m'en servir ?

— Sur un champ de bataille, tu peux te retrouver à court de flèche, perdre ton arc, tes dagues, casser ta lance si tu sais t'en servir, mais si tu sais manier une épée, tu en trouveras toujours sur les morts précédents où que tu sois.

Elaiano n'osa le contredire tant il semblait savoir ce dont il retournait. Elle se contenta alors de l'observer faire ses allées et venues ramassant un objet par-ci, le déposant ailleurs, reprenant un autre un peu plus loin, et continuer son manège. Lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille se contenter de le regarder faire. Il ramassa un arc et un carquois remplit de flèches et le tendit à l'adolescente.

— Cesses de m'observer et rends-toi utile. Va nous trouver quelque chose à manger dans la forêt, il n'y a pas de supérette dans le coin.

Elaiano s'exécuta mais elle tiqua sur le mot ''supérette''. Ce mot sonna familier à ses oreilles, et l'image d'un bâtiment remplit d'aliments et objets de tout genre où des passants se pressaient s'imposa à son esprit. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu de magasin ? Ou même entendu un mot y faisant allusion ? Elle ne s'en rappelais plus. Intriguée, elle voulut poser la question à Nínim et se retourna, l'arc et le carquois à la main, mais elle fut surprise de le voir en train de serrer entre ses mains un pendentif identique au sein, mais noir.

— Je t'avais dit que j'en avait un aussi, se contenta-t-il de dire. Et au cas où tu te demandais, la troisième règle à l'épée et dans tout type de combat, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses à son ennemi. S'il te désarme, ne reste pas sans défense et trouve une solution. Allez, va et fais ce que je t'ai demandé, je reviendrais sous peu. Et ne tente pas de t'enfuir.

Aussitôt, un tourbillon noir l'engloutit et à sa place, il ne resta qu'un légère trace de brûlé dans l'herbe. L'adolescente s'engouffra alors dans les sous-bois tout en se demandant pourquoi il lui avait demandé de ne pas s'enfuir. Pourquoi donc ferait-elle ça ? D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait, il avait toujours cherché à l'aider, et même s'il était parfois un peu brutal et franchement terrifiant, il n'y avait pas de raison de fuir. A moins qu'il cache un secret et qu'il ait peur que la jeune fille ne fuit pour cette raison.

Elaiano haussa des épaules et reporta toute son attention sur les sous-bois. D'après les dires de Nínim, elle savait utiliser un arc et des flèches. Et après sa minable prestation à l'épée, elle ne voulait le décevoir. Elle encocha alors une flèche et s'enfonça dans l'ombre que formait la forêt prête à tirer sur le premier animal qui passerait à sa portée.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Bon, j'espère que vous comprenez plus ou moins à quel point ça va être n'importe quoi..._

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_A la prochaine !_


	47. Ce qui nous est cher

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est un peu plus long que le précédent. Cette fois, il sera plus orienté sur le côté psychologique des personnages que l'action._

_Veuillez ne pas me haïr en lisant ce chapitre..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Ce qui nous est cher —**

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano était accroupie derrière un buisson épineux, les yeux braqués sur un ourson qui traînait, le museau plongé dans un buisson où devait sûrement se cacher un lapin ou une quelconque autre proie. L'animal était tellement concentré sur son potentiel repas qu'il n'avait pas remarqué un autre prédateur caché à seulement quelques dizaines mètres de lui. Pour l'adolescente, il s'agissait de sa cinquième tentative d'abattre un animal avec l'arc et les flèches que lui avait fourni Nínim. Les deux premières s'étant soldées par une fuite de l'animal suite à un mouvement indiscret de sa part, et elle avait manqué les deux cibles suivantes.

Le plus silencieusement possible, la jeune fille sorti une flèche de son carquois, l'encocha, et amena l'empennage de la flèche à sa joue, la pointe dirigée vers le poitrail de l'animal attendant le moment idéal pour décocher son trait. Après ces précédentes tentatives ratées, elle avait fini par comprendre ce qu'avait sous-entendu Nínim. Elle avait effectivement déjà tiré à l'arc. Dès l'instant où elle avait encoché sa première flèche, une multitude de sensations avait déferlée et elle avait automatiquement su comment manipuler l'arme.

A quelques pas, l'ourson releva soudain la tête les sens en alerte. L'adolescente bloqua sa respiration afin d'éviter que l'animal n'entende son souffle et ne s'enfuisse. Et après un temps qui paru être une éternité pour la jeune fille, l'ourson se détourna et s'éloigna entre les pins. A la fois déçue d'avoir laissé passer cette chance et soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas à tuer un animal si jeune, la jeune fille abaissa son arc et rangea sa flèche dans son carquois. Du bout des doigts elle les recompta, il lui en restait encore neuf sur les douze que lui avait fourni son hôte.

L'adolescente n'avait pas encore lâché sa flèche qu'un craquement dans les fourrés sur sa gauche attira son attention. Elaiano se figea alors et attendit de voir quel animal avait pu faire un tel bruit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit un homme sortir d'un buisson un fusil à la main. Sans remarquer la jeune fille, il alla se cacher derrière un arbre, puis un autre tout en suivant le chemin qu'avait prit l'ourson. Sans trop réfléchir, l'adolescente se mit à le suivre tout en restant discrète et à bonne distance de lui. C'est ainsi que l'homme poursuivit sa traque de l'ourson sans même se douter un instant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pinède et qu'une adolescente armée d'un arc le suivait et se cachait derrière des arbres.

A un moment, il faillit découvrir la présence d'Elaiano lorsque cette dernière marcha sur une brindille qui craqua sous son poids. Le bruit sec avait résonné dans les bois, et le chasseur s'était retourné son fusil braqué devant lui. La jeune fille s'était alors plaquée contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche priant pour qu'il ne l'ait pas vue. Les secondes s'étaient égrenées sans que l'homme ne reprenne sa traque, ou que l'adolescente n'ose vérifier s'il s'était détourné. Enfin, elle se risqua à jeter un œil et remarqua que le chasseur avait cessé de fouiller la forêt du regard et avait repris sa route. Il n'était maintenant presque plus visible depuis le point où s'était cachée Elaiano. Rassurée, elle se dépêcha de repartir à sa suite.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, il se tenait accroupi derrière un buisson et tenait en joue le petit ours brun qui s'était à nouveau arrêté. La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de se cacher derrière un pin avant que le chasseur n'appuie sur la gâchette de son fusil. Deux coups de feu partirent déchirant le silence de la forêt et les tympans de l'archère qui eut le plus grand mal à retenir un cri. Un peu plus loin, l'ourson poussa un grognement de douleur avant de vaciller et de s'effondrer. Une tâche de sang couleur vermeille apparue et souilla la robe brune de l'animal.

Le chasseur sorti alors de sa cachette et se dirigea vers sa proie. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, ramassa les deux cartouches vides et les fourra dans une poche de sa veste avant de se pencher sur le corps de l'animal. Il dégagea un petit couteau de sa ceinture et commença à découper méthodiquement la peau de l'ourson. De sa cachette, l'adolescente pouvait voir les yeux vitreux du jeunot et cette vision lui brisa le cœur. Elle avait certes faillit le tuer peu de temps auparavant, mais aurait-elle été capable de mettre fin à la vie d'un être si jeune. Elle n'en était pas certaine. Il était bien trop petit, bien trop innocent. Et le voir dans vie, à la merci de ce chasseur lui donnait envie de rendre les quelques baies qu'elle avait grignoté le matin même. Depuis, elle s'était entraînée à l'épée et le soleil s'était levé. Il devait désormais être aux alentours de neuf heure.

Soudain, un bruit de quelque chose lancé au pas de course et se rapprochant à toute vitesse se fit entendre dans la pinède, et dans une explosion de branchages et de feuilles surgit un ours. Il était bien plus imposant que celui qui venait de rendre l'âme et bien plus terrifiant. A la vue de l'ourson qui gisait sur le flanc à la merci du chasseur, l'ours poussa un grognement si puissant qu'il résonna dans toute la forêt. Terrifiée, la jeune fille se figea osant à peine respirer de peur d'attirer le courroux de l'animal. Ce dernier se jeta alors sur l'homme et d'un coup de patte l'envoya valser dans les airs. Il heurta avec force un tronc d'arbre avant de s'effondrer, son bras droit formant un angle anormal.

Désintéressé de l'humain, l'ours se précipita au chevet du plus petit et s'allongea à ses côtés, léchant sa blessure de nombreux coups de langues. Elaiano plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche afin d'étouffer un cri lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il devait s'agir de la mère de l'ourson. Les larmes aux yeux, elle la vite continuer de lécher son petit dans le maigre espoir qu'il s'éveille, mais son corps restait inerte et se refroidissait de minutes en minutes. En fin, la mère posa sa lourde tête sur le corps du petit et poussa un grognement plaintif à fendre le cœur.

A seulement quelques pas, l'archère se laissa glisser le long du tronc du pin derrière lequel elle était cachée et s'assit sur le sol moussu et humide de la forêt. Laissant tomber son arc, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux comme pour essayer de chasser l'image de l'ours endeuillée qui pleurait la perte de sa progéniture à quelques pas seulement d'elle. Était-ce donc cela que de perdre un être cher ? Était-ce si douloureux ? Si déchirant ? Mais surtout… Qui était cher au cœur de l'adolescente ? Appuyée contre le tronc, cette dernière était bien incapable de répondre à cette dernière question. Elle sentait que la réponse gisait quelque part au fond d'elle, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de jaillir. Quelque chose comme un sceau ou un blocage qui empêchait tous les souvenirs de la jeune fille de remonter.

Ainsi, aussi loin qu'elle puisse se rappeler, Elaiano ne connaissais vraiment que Nínim. Mais, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il était à la fois tendre et attentionné, mais aussi froid et sombre. Cette double personnalité qui ressortait par instant empêchait l'adolescente de lui faire entièrement confiance, cette part sombre la terrifiant autant qu'elle l'intriguait. Il y avait bien ce Maglor, mais elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, et malgré tout ce que lui disait Nínim à son sujet, même s'il s'agissait de massacres, de torture à son égard, et d'autres immondices du même genre, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas pour autant à le haïr complètement. Dès que son nom était prononcé, Elaiano se sentait déchirée entre une haine sourde et un autre sentiment à la fois doux et brûlant, qui l'empêchait d'arrêter sa décision quant à ce qu'il faudrait faire la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait. Devrait-elle le tuer malgré cette étrange impression qu'elle ne devait absolument pas le faire ? Ou le laisser en vie au risque qu'il revienne et continu de la pourchasser ? Lorsque Nínim lui avait parlé de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, l'adolescente avait senti cette haine naître en elle, comme un feu ardent et ravageur alimenté par les propos de celui qui l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises. Mais dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, comme en cet instant, ce feu s'était assoupi jusqu'à même devenir braises et cendres.

C'était ce dilemme qui s'était imposé à elle lorsqu'elle avait croisé Maglor dans le champ dévasté qu'elle avait cru être un rêve. Ce doute l'avait empêché de mettre fin à ses jours alors qu'elle le tenait à sa merci. Ce désarroi qu'elle avait tenté d'expliquer à Nínim mais sans succès. Et cette difficulté, pourtant nouvelle pour elle, lui tordait les entrailles. Quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle s'entraînait avec son hôte, elle avait eu une sensation de déjà-vu. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais l'espace d'un dixième de seconde elle avait cru voir Maglor à la place de son opposant. Cette image était-elle sortie de son imagination, ou un écho S'était-elle déjà battue contre lui ? Ou s'agissait-il aussi d'un entrainement ? Cet elfe était-il un être cher à ses yeux ? Était-ce pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer ? La réponse devait probablement se trouver, une fois de plus, quelque part dans ses souvenirs perdus.

Plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'Elaiano, Faegmôr l'observait perché sur une branche d'un arbre voisin. Un sourire froid s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille rouvrir les yeux transie de froid et trempée à force d'être assise sur un sol humide. Elle n'avait pas essayé de fuir, cela signifiait donc que toutes les pièces de l'échiquier étaient presque en place, il ne lui restait plus qu'à achever de positionner la dernière avant de déclencher l'assaut. Et cette pièce maîtresse était là, assise au pied d'un pin, les pieds dans la mousse et concentrée sur sa tâche.

Le jeu serait serré, et beaucoup reposerait sur les épaules de l'adolescente sans qu'elle ne le sache. Ses choix détermineront bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, et Faegmôr ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Elaiano était son arme ultime, sa botte secrète, et l'union de leurs deux forces serait amplement suffisante pour renverser le pouvoir du Mordor et des Peuples Libres de Terre-du-Milieu. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul danger, un unique risque pour qu'elle ne s'écarte de la voie qu'il avait tracé. Et cet ultime obstacle n'était autre que l'âme sœur d'Elaiano, Maglor.

De colère, le Maia donna un coup dans le tronc de l'arbre le faisant trembler et manquant de révéler sa présence. Il aurait dû éliminer le fëanorion de longues années auparavant. Le garder en vie avait été une grave erreur, et il mettait maintenant en danger son plan. Faegmôr avait d'abord espéré que mettre l'humaine, ignorante qu'était la jeune fille à l'époque, en contact avec Maglor la dégoutterait des elfes et il aurait suffi de cueillir sa haine et lui donner force et puissance. Mais elle s'était liée d'amitié avec l'elfe et s'était enfuie. Longtemps, il l'avait alors cherchée ayant la désagréable sensation de recommencer ce qu'il avait entreprit pendant plus de dix ans lorsque la dernière porteuse de l'un des Cinq avait mystérieusement disparue. C'est en découvrant Ondine, une jeune fille ignorant tout de son passé et de la puissance de l'artefact qu'elle possédait que le plan qu'il souhaitait tant mettre en place avait pu devenir possible.

Sauron paierait pour l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en lui refusant l'un des anneaux forgé par Celebrimbor. Et c'est en lui confiant l'un des Cinq qu'il avait obtenu en tentative d'excuse qu'il avait commis l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs. Plus qu'un joyaux de puissance, il avait offert à son ''serviteur'' une opportunité pour le renverser et l'abattre. Et maintenant que Sauron n'était réduit qu'à un simple œil flamboyant, Faegmôr avait saisi sa chance. Il avait désormais une plus ample marge de manœuvre, et son influence parmi les sbires de l'Œil, n'avait cessé de croître jusqu'à surpasser celle des plus grands généraux. Et tout en suivant les directives du Maia déchu, il préparait sa contre-attaque en semant la discorde parmi ses propres armées, montant les orcs les uns contre les autres afin d'empêcher un retour trop rapide au pouvoir de Sauron.

Mais tout était enfin prêt. Le temps sur Terre et en Terre-du-Milieu n'allant pas à la même vitesse, il pouvait faire avancer son plan. Déjà, une rumeur courrait que l'Anneau Unique avait été retrouvé et toutes les créatures au service de l'Œil s'étaient mises à sa recherche. Déjà, une des plus grandes armées jamais vue se constituait. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout parfaire. Mettre en place les dernières pièces, abattre les quelques obstacles qui osaient se dresser sur son chemin, et enfin utiliser l'arme qu'allait être Elaiano afin de porter un coup fatidique aux peuples libres, trahis par l'une des leurs.

Le sourire de Faegmôr s'étala encore plus sur son visage lorsqu'il vit au loin le chasseur s'éveiller. A quelques pas de lui, une ours en colère était penchée sur sa progéniture et encore quelques mètres plus loin, une archère était embusquée ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qu'avait prévu le Maia. Car ce n'était pas un hasard si l'ourson et le chasseur s'étaient retrouvés sur la route de la jeune fille. Et si tout se passait comme prévu, il pourrait savoir parfaitement quelle puissance ce cachait dans le collier de l'adolescente. De fait, il s'en doutait déjà mais souhaitait en être complètement sûr afin d'éviter un quelconque désagrément.

Il descendit alors lestement de son perchoir et s'éloigna tranquillement afin de laisser son plan se dérouler sans accroche. Peut-être devrait-il agir, mais cela restait encore à voir… Ainsi, il disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt, ombre parmi les ombres, attendant son heure avec calme et froideur.

Un peu plus loin, la jeune fille risqua un œil derrière le pin où elle s'était cachée, et vit que l'ours était en train d'effectuer une dernière toilette à son petit, comme en dernier signe d'adieu. L'adolescente comprit alors que mieux valait ne pas traîner dans les environs, car si l'animal découvrait sa présence, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Elaiano se releva alors, ramassa son arc et jeta un dernier regard aux deux ours. Enfin, elle s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible en prenant bien garde à ne pas marcher sur une branche morte qui aurait tôt fait de dévoiler sa présence. Mais ce ne fut pas une branche qui l'arrêta, mais un gémissement de douleur. L'archère se retourna et vit le chasseur allongé sur le sol là où l'avait laissé l'ours. Il était apparemment en vie mais cela ne saurait durer s'il restait à la merci de l'animal. La jeune fille voulue alors contourner la mère en deuil et s'approcher de l'homme afin de le tirer d'affaire, malgré le fait qu'elle lui en voulait encore pour le meurtre de l'ourson. Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait à découvert, l'homme ne put retenir un autre cri de douleur et cela attira l'attention de l'ours.

La mère se tourna vers le blessé et grogna de toutes ses forces pour le faire fuir, mais incapable de bouger il resta sur place. Dans un ultime geste, il s'empara de son arme et de son bras valide, il appuya sur la gâchette. Le coup de feu parti déchirant à nouveau le silence de la forêt, mais la balle manqua sa cible. L'ours se jeta alors sur lui, attrapa une de ses jambes dans sa gueule et d'un coup de tête projeta l'homme au loin. Son corps n'avait pas encore touché le sol qu'un autre cri plus strident encore résonna. C'était Elaiano qui avait crié d'horreur en voyant le corps désarticulé du chasseur voler. L'ours se tourna vers la jeune fille et grogna à nouveau. L'adolescente hurla de terreur et parti en courant.

Heureusement pour elle, plusieurs mètres la séparait de l'animal et un ours se mettant à courir nécessitait un peu de temps, mais une fois lancée les cinquante kilomètres heure de la mère étaient bien supérieurs aux vingt kilomètres heure de la jeune fille qui était ralentie par la végétation et son attirail. Rapidement, elle sentie le pas lourd de sa poursuivante derrière elle, et le souffle chaud de sa respiration. Jetant un œil furtif derrière elle, l'adolescente vit que seulement quelques mètres les séparaient, et malgré le slalom incessant entre les pins auquel opérait Elaiano, l'ours allait bientôt la rattraper et la tuer. Déjà, le souffle de l'archère devenait irrégulier et sa vitesse baissait. Et alors qu'elle sentait le souffle de l'ours dans sa nuque, Nínim jaillit de nulle part, percuta l'adolescente et ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol.

L'animal vit disparaître Elaiano et il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'arrêter, se retourner et foncer à nouveau vers la jeune fille. Entre temps, cette dernière s'était relevée. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, son arc et son carquois s'étaient coincés dans un buisson épineux non loin, et son épaule droite la lançait terriblement. Elle n'avait pas encore remis ses idées en place que Nínim se releva à son tour et la foudroya du regard.

— Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas battue ?

— J'ai paniqué… J'ai… Désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur battit l'air de sa main indiquant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

— Si tu veux me prouver que tu es forte et capable de survivre sur un champ de bataille, alors combat cet animal.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Si. Tu vas aller te mettre à découvert et lui faire face.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Si, et c'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ! s'écria-t-il une lueur dangereuse dansant dans ses yeux. Prouve-moi que tu tiens à la vie et que tu peux te défendre toute seule.

Et sans le moindre ménagement, il poussa la jeune fille en travers de la route de l'ours qui faisait demi-tour, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin.

— Comment je fais ? Je n'ai pas d'arme ! répondit-elle d'une voix rendue aiguë par la panique.

— Tu n'en a pas besoin. Sers-toi de ton collier. Laisse sa puissance t'envahir et éclater. Fais-le pour moi. Sinon, fais-le pour ce que tu veux.

L'adolescente déglutie et lâcha un instant du regard Nínim. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers lui, il avait disparu emportant le carquois et l'arc.

Soufflant de toutes ses forces pour se donner du courage, Elaiano braqua son regard vers l'ours qui reprenait sa charge. Elle n'avait plus le choix, plus d'échappatoire. Si elle voulait faire ses preuves, c'était maintenant ou jamais. La jeune fille rassembla alors tout ce qui lui restait de courage et fit face à l'animal. Ce ne fut pas une adolescente terrifiée et fuyante qui se tint là, mais une guerrière déterminée et prête à tout pour prouver sa valeur, prête à défendre sa vie et à faire face au danger. Une guerrière prête à se battre pour ceux qui lui étaient chers quels qu'ils soient.

Le pas lourd de l'ours lancée à pleine vitesse faisait vibrer le sol et trembler les arbres. Son souffle chaud et ses yeux où la colère et le désespoir d'avoir perdu son petit se mélangeaient, semblaient pareils à un feu ardent dévorant tout sur son passage. Et en travers de son chemin se tenait Elaiano. Campée sur ses jambes et la tête vide, ses yeux braqués sur la mort qui avançait.

Lorsque les pattes de l'ours furent sur le point de s'abattre sur la jeune fille, cette dernière leva un bras, ferma les yeux, et d'une voix grave et sourde se contenta de murmurer :

— Non.

Aussitôt, son pendentif s'illumina et un halo de lumière en jaillit comme pour protéger l'adolescente partant dans toutes les directions. La vague toucha de plein fouet l'ours qui fut balayée, les pins les plus proches furent littéralement arrachés, et les plantes et arbustes brûlèrent.

Lorsque tout s'arrêta, Elaiano se tenait debout au milieu d'un cercle où tout était détruit dans un rayon de dix mètres autour d'elle. Nínim sorti alors de l'endroit où il s'était abrité et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui contemplait choquée le paysage autour d'elle.

Plusieurs arbres avaient arrachés et l'ours s'était empalée sur l'une des immenses échardes qui s'étaient formées un peu partout. Au sol, les buissons et plantes grésillaient et quelques flammèches étaient encore visibles par endroits. Les restes d'un malheureux oiseau ayant survolé la zone au moment de l'explosion gisait à peine visible parmi les débris de branchages.

— C'est moi qui ait fait… ça ? souffla Elaiano choquée.

— Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, répondit Nínim. Tu t'es défendue et tu n'as pas fuie.

— C'est moi qui…

— Oui. C'est pour cela que je voulais t'apprendre à le contrôler.

— Alors, pourquoi ?

— Il fallait que tu voies ce dont tu étais capable pour comprendre.

— Mais je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas…

— Doucement. Tout va bien. C'est fini, murmura-t-il en lui tapotant le dos pour l'apaiser.

— Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise, réussit-elle finalement à articuler.

— Promis, répondit Nínim d'un ton conciliant. Viens, rentrons.

Il prit l'adolescente par la main et la guida au travers du bois. Ils laissèrent ainsi la zone dévastée et se dirigèrent vers le chalet. Trop secouée par les événements, la jeune fille ne résista pas et se laissa faire. A côté d'elle, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son guide. Il s'agissait d'un sourire victorieux.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Alors oui__ je suis désolée pour l'ourson, je les trouvent moi-même trop mignon et je m'auto-dégoûte de faire ça... Je vous jure que si !_

_Au fait, je parlais récemment de cafouillis scénaristiques. Pour faire simple, il manque quelques petits passages dans les chapitres précédents que j'ajouterai à la correction. Dans ce cas, partez du principe que l'incident qui se passe dans le chapitre 6 "de douloureuses questions" (très similaire à ce qui vient de se passer) doit se répéter plusieurs fois au cours de l'histoire. Et, Faegmôr aura rendu visite à Elaiano dans ses "rêves" à plusieurs reprises au cours de l'histoire. Voilà... Je m'excuse encore pour cette erreur en partie liée à mon manque d'expérience en écriture, et j'espère que cela ne gênera pas trop la lecture. Tout cela sera corrigé lorsque je reprendrais mon premier-jet (soit celui-ci)._

_Bref... J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre !_

_A la prochaine !_


	48. Traquenard gelé

_Bonjour et bonnes vacances d'été à tous et à toutes !_

_Je profite d'un chapitre plus "court" pour vous parler du programme de publications de cet été. Il y aura un chapitre toutes les semaines ! J'ai trois chapitres d'avance et il en faut six pour que j'arrive à une zone où j'ai un peu plus de temps. Donc, si je rencontre des problèmes de temps pour écrire, je passerai à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais on verra..._

_Au vu du titre du chapitre, il y a au programme des vacances, du repos, de la chaleur et de la joie. Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ? Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi..._

_Bon allez, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Traquenard gelé — **

**0o0o0o0**

Au cours des jours qui suivirent l'incident avec l'ours, Elaiano préféra l'entrainement au maniement des armes à celui que Nínim voulait absolument qu'elle fasse, soit apprendre à utiliser la puissance qui se cachait dans le pendentif qu'elle gardait. De fait, en forçant la jeune fille à s'en servir Nínim avait pu voir ce dont l'adolescente était capable, mais il avait complètement ignoré l'impact psychologique que cette action aurait sur sa ''protégée''. Et cette dernière lui faisait clairement comprendre que le sujet était clos et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler pour le moment.

Alors elle se concentrait sur le maniement de l'épée, et même s'il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais une très bonne épéiste, elle saurait tout de même se battre avec ce type d'arme si le besoin se faisait ressentir. Ainsi, Nínim avait finalement accepté de lui faire travailler de façon plus précise les dagues et le tir à l'arc. Et comme la jeune fille avait déjà de solides compétences en la matière, ils étaient rapidement passés à des entraînements plus difficiles comme le lancer de dague qui s'avérait être une variante du lancer de couteau, ou le tir sur cibles mouvantes.

Dès lors que l'adolescente fut capable de transpercer d'un trait une pomme lancée en l'air. Son entraîneur lui proposa de retourner dans les bois afin de chasser. L'esprit et le corps aguerris, le Maia espérait que cette fois, elle mettrait de côté ses émotions et se concentrerait uniquement sur la tâche qui lui était confiée. Les premiers essais furent des échecs cuisants, Elaiano n'osant pas tirer sur les animaux qu'elle considérait mignons ou trop jeunes.

S'ensuivait souvent une dispute entre Nínim et elle au cours de laquelle il tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que ses émotions la détournait de ce qu'elle devait faire, et qu'elles finiraient par lui causer du tort. Il jouait aussi sur l'envie grandissante d'aller en Terre du Milieu de la jeune fille pour donner du poids à ses arguments et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas la laisser y retourner si elle ne savait pas faire la part des choses. Mais l'adolescente s'entêtait et refusait d'entendre raison sans jamais en expliquer le motif.

Le 6 novembre, alors qu'ils étaient en train de chasser dans la pinède, Elaiano refusa de tuer un couple de renards qui les auraient pourtant permis de ne pas avoir à chasser pendant plusieurs jours. Nínim avait alors voulu intervenir et forcer l'archère à tirer mais en apercevant le regard attendri que portait la jeune fille sur les animaux, il comprit enfin ce qui faisait obstacle. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à ceux qui, selon elle, ne le méritaient pas. Et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que la haine à l'encontre de Maglor, qu'il tentait d'insinuer dans le cœur de l'adolescente, ne prenait pas racine. Le Maia avait rapidement compris qu'Elaiano hésitait quant à ce qu'elle devrait faire lorsqu'elle verrait le Fëanorion, car dès qu'il abordait le sujet, la jeune fille restait toujours évasive et se contredisait souvent.

Peut-être pensait-elle encore que le fils de Fëanor pouvait être pardonné pour ses actions passées ? A moins que ce ne soit autre chose, un sentiment fort qu'il tentait à tout prix de noyer depuis qu'il avait ''trouvé'' l'adolescente. Cette émotion s'était-elle frayé un chemin entre les barreaux de la prison où il l'avait enfermé ? C'était-elle échappée ? Cherchait-elle à jaillir et à retourner la jeune fille contre lui ? Mais quel que soit la raison, il se devait de vérifier car si par malheur quelque chose lui échappait, Elaiano ne tarderait pas à comprendre toute l'ampleur du stratagème, et tout son plan s'effondrerait.

Ainsi, Nínim ne fit pas de commentaire cette fois-là vis-à-vis du refus d'obtempérer de l'adolescente et les deux chasseurs laissèrent le couple de renards s'en aller sans qu'ils aient remarqués leur présence. Le soir même, ils se contentèrent d'une soupe de légumes bien chaude puis la jeune fille exténuée et courbaturée par les durs entraînements du jour alla se coucher.

Au cours de la nuit, une impression de danger l'éveilla. Il faisait encore noir et un léger bruit feutré se faisait entendre au dehors du chalet. Sur ses gardes, l'adolescente prit une de ses dagues et sortie de sa chambre seulement habillée d'un chemisier et d'un pantalon en toile peu chaud. Elaiano remarqua rapidement que Nínim n'était nulle part et que le bruit qui provenait de l'extérieur s'intensifiait. A tâtons dans le noir complet, la jeune fille réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre la porte principale, non sans étouffer un grognement de douleur lorsque son pied heurta le coin d'un fauteuil. Elle ne s'y fit pas prendre deux fois et mit ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Et là, le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui fit temporairement oublier cette sensation de danger qui lui parcourait l'échine un instant plus tôt.

De minuscules flocons blancs tombaient lentement du ciel dans une valse envoûtante qui n'aurait laissé de marbre même ceux au cœur le plus dur. On ne pouvait voir d'où ils venaient tant le ciel d'un noir d'encre gardait jalousement son secret, et l'on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils jaillissaient du néant pour aller délicatement se poser au sommet des pins les couvrant d'une légère couverture blanche qui tranchait avec le vert sombre de leur ramure. D'autres flocons esquivaient habilement les branches des arbres pour finir leur course sur le sol herbeux de la clairière. Déjà un tapis d'un blanc immaculé s'était formé et apportait un peu de lumière dans un paysage où tout ne semblait être que noir et sans vie. Un léger vent souffla, le temps sembla se suspendre, et ce fut comme si les cristaux de neige cessaient un instant de tomber et mettaient en pause leur inexorable chute avant de la reprendre avec grâce. En un mot, il neigeait.

Cette simple mention aurait fait crier de joie un enfant, et sourire un adulte. Pourtant en cet instant, seul une infinie tristesse étreignait le cœur d'Elaiano. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle provenait, mais cela faisait tournoyer quelque chose au fond d'elle-même. Cette chose, ou émotion semblait vouloir jaillir mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle restait coincée là, comme un morceau de pain en travers de la gorge mais que l'on ne pouvait recracher. Qu'était-ce ? Un souvenir ? Une émotion qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant ? Comment le faire sortir ? Comment la libérer ? Et plus la jeune fille se posait de questions, plus la chute de neige devenait importante et plus elle se sentait entravée par une force extérieure. Déjà la poudreuse lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, le froid engourdissait ses sens, et les millions de flocons empilés l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement. Un vent mauvais et glacial se leva et se mit à tourbillonner dans la clairière fouettant l'adolescente et la meurtrissant sans la moindre pitié.

Elaiano tenta de se dégager, mais la neige continua de monter à une vitesse folle et atteignit rapidement sa taille réduisant drastiquement ses mouvements. C'est en tentant de se dégager de la gangue glacée qu'elle laissa tomber au sol la dague qu'elle avait prise avec elle. La nuit sembla d'un coup comme se refermer autour de la jeune fille l'emprisonnant dans un étau noir où la morsure du froid et le hurlement du vent régnaient en maîtres. Et au milieu du déchaînement des éléments, alors que le chalet avait disparu, que tout lumière quelle qu'elle soit n'était plus, et que tout espoir semblait s'être envolé emporté par les tourbillons du vent, une lueur parue dans le noir. Elle était faible et vacillante, mais elle tenait et se battait. Elle combattait le vent, elle combattait le froid et repoussait les ténèbres. La neige atteignait maintenant les épaules de l'adolescente et commençait à se solidifier. Rapidement, Elaiano se retrouva coincée dans une gangue de glace et ne pouvait plus bouger. Le froid la pénétrait maintenant complètement la frigorifiant. La jeune fille ne pouvait plus sentir ni ses pieds, ni ses mains. Elle était comme figée, emprisonnée par le froid et condamnée à regarder la lueur d'une flamme danser dans la nuit, hors de portée de voix.

La gangue glacée atteignit alors un point critique lorsque le cou de l'adolescente se retrouva recouvert ne laissant que sa tête dégagée, mais la tempête de neige ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et des flocons de plus en plus gros continuaient de tomber. La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard vers la lueur qui dansait au loin et dans un vain espoir souffla :

— S'il vous plait… à l'aide.

Elle ne pouvait faire plus, n'avait plus la force de crier, ni la capacité de bouger. Tous ses espoirs reposaient maintenant sur cette unique lumière qui transperçait les ténèbres et se balançait inlassablement dans le noir. Y avait-il la moindre chance pour que celui ou celle qui portait cette lanterne l'entende ? Selon Elaiano, il n'y en avait pas une seule. Pourtant, la flamme s'immobilisa un instant avant de reprendre son mouvement de balancier mais tout en s'approchant. Non, c'était impossible, on ne pouvait l'avoir entendu. Pas dans cette tempête, sa voix avait dû se perdre dans le hurlement du vent, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, la flamme s'approchait lentement. Et plus elle s'approchait, plus la jeune fille pouvait voir son porteur.

Ce fut d'abord une silhouette aux contours flous qui émergea de la nuit, puis elle se précisa. Il s'agissait d'un homme enroulé dans une cape noire en lambeaux et au visage caché par une capuche. Des gantelets métalliques entouraient ses mains et il tenait dans sa main droite la lanterne que l'adolescente avait vu briller au loin. La sensation de danger qui avait d'abord éveillé Elaiano revint et elle su que l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle ne lui voulait pas du bien. Il s'agissait d'une certitude profondément ancrée en elle et qui avait l'air de faire écho au passé oublié par la jeune fille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir. C'était elle qui l'avait appelé, et c'était à elle d'en payer les conséquences. Après tout, c'était ça ou mourir ensevelie sous la neige, seule dans la clairière sans personne pour la secourir. Arrivé au niveau d'Elaiano, la silhouette menaçante s'arrêta et posa la lanterne sur le sol gelé à quelques centimètres du visage de l'adolescente l'éblouissant.

— Oh mais qui voilà ? s'étonna l'homme un sourire narquois se dessinant sous sa capuche dont seuls les contours étaient éclairés par la flamme.

Cette voix… La jeune fille la reconnue immédiatement. Il s'agissait de celle de Maglor. Pourtant, Nínim lui avait certifié qu'il ne la retrouverait pas avant un moment. Que faisait-il là ?

— Tu as cru que tu pouvais te cacher ? demanda-t-il comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de l'adolescente toujours prisonnière de la neige et de la gangue de glace qui continuait de monter sapant ses dernières forces.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que celles-ci finissent de l'abandonner et qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience. En face d'elle, l'elfe s'agenouilla et fit glisser sa capuche vers l'arrière dévoilant ses longs cheveux bruns. Calmement, il retira les gantelets qu'il portait et attrapa d'une main le menton de la jeune fille et la força à le regarder. Sa poigne était si forte que l'adolescente ne put résister et fut forcer de croiser le regard froid et amusé du fëanorion.

— Si longtemps je t'ai cherchée, et te voilà à ma merci.

— Je n'y crois pas une seconde, cracha Elaiano avant de ravaler sa salive. Elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'elle n'était pas en position de force.

— Tu crois vraiment ça ? Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai. Mais soit, que penses-tu ?

— On m'a dit que tu avais commis des massacres par le passé, mais au fond de moi je sens que tu n'es pas foncièrement méchant. Je n'y crois pas ou plutôt, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles seul perturbé par le hurlement de la tempête qui faisait toujours rage. Et d'un seul coup, Maglor parti d'un grand éclat de rire. Ce rire était à la fois aussi mordant que le froid qui engourdissait la jeune fille, que sadique. Un frisson qui n'était pas dû à la température glaciale, parcouru le dos de l'adolescente qui comprit qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Nínim avait raison, le fëanorion était vraiment horrible et sans pitié. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas cru alors qu'il était encore temps ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas fait confiance ? Pourquoi avait-elle eut cette impression que Maglor n'était pas un être horrible ? Pourquoi…

— Toi et tes beaux sentiments, tu as toujours espéré que tous soit gentils et que le monde soit uniquement fait d'êtres bons et serviables. Tu ne t'ai jamais autant trompée. Ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne l'a jamais été, et ça ne le sera jamais.

Ces mots étaient dits avec calme, et pourtant chacun d'eux étaient aussi tranchant et blessant que la plus affûtée des lames. A chaque parole qu'il prononçait, l'adolescente avait la sensation d'être criblée de coups qui atteignaient tous leur cible. Aussitôt, la scène dans le pré dévasté s'imposa à son esprit. D'une certaine manière, ce qui lui arrivait était la même chose. Elle n'était pas blessée physiquement, mais moralement les dégâts provoqués par les paroles du fëanorion étaient irréversibles. Plantées comme des poignards dans le cœur d'Elaiano, elles le faisait saigner à blanc, et chaque mot ajouté retournait sans ménagement le couteau dans la plaie sans que la jeune fille ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Elle se prit même à regretter sa dague qu'elle avait laissé si stupidement tomber par terre.

Maglor lâcha alors la tête de l'adolescente et cette dernière ne chercha même pas à la redresser pour se battre. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnait et elle avait perdu l'envie de se battre, toutes ses dernières certitudes venant d'être méticuleusement anéanties. Pourquoi continuer de combattre quand on n'a plus de raison de le faire ? En cet instant, Elaiano avait perdu tout espoir et devant elle, Maglor se délectait de son désespoir. Puis lorsqu'il en eut assez, il ajouta sèchement :

— Allez, mieux vaut mettre tout de suite fin à cette souffrance.

Il dégaina alors une longue épée d'un fourreau caché sous sa cape et en contempla le tranchant d'un air réjouit.

— Je l'ai aiguisée juste avant de venir. Il semblerait que j'ai bien fait.

Puis baissant les yeux sur sa prisonnière.

— Autant finir tout de suite, tu m'ôtes tout plaisir.

— Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, fëanorion ! s'exclama une voix. Je ne te laisserai pas la blesser plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait.

— Nínim… Toujours au milieu à ce que je vois. Si tu crois vraiment que je vais gentiment faire demi-tour, tu te trompes lourdement.

— Pourtant, c'est ce que tu vas faire si tu ne veux pas tâter de ma lame ! répondit son opposant tout en dégainant à son tour une épée.

— Si là est ton désir, je me ferai un plaisir de l'assouvir !

Et les deux épéistes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Sur le point de défaillir, Elaiano ne put observer le combat et même le cliquetis des lames s'entrechoquant avait du mal à lui faire oublier le froid qui l'engourdissait maintenant entièrement. La neige avait maintenant atteint sa bouche et pénétrait par intermittence dans la gorge de l'adolescente la faisant tousser et s'étouffer. Soudainement, un cri de douleur se fit entendre, du sang rouge et chaud éclaboussa la neige immaculée, et le silence se fit. La jeune fille se retrouva seule dans le froid avec pour seule compagnie une lanterne qui avait finir par s'éteindre, la flamme qui y brûlait soufflée par une rafale de vent.

La conscience d'Elaiano commença à s'étioler et le paysage devant elle devint flou. C'est à peine si elle vit Nínim revenir auprès d'elle, la dégager de sa prison glacer et la prendre dans ses bras dans un geste vain pour la réchauffer. Dans un sursaut de conscience, elle entrevit le visage tendu de celui qui l'avait une fois de plus sauvée.

— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

— Ne parle pas, je vais te ramener au chaud.

— Désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru à propos de Maglor, de mes sentiments et de tout ça…

Un quinte de toux l'interrompit.

— Je ne te faisais pas entièrement confiance.

— Et maintenant ?

— Oui…

Les yeux de l'adolescente fixèrent une dernière fois le ciel noir d'où des flocons continuaient inlassablement de tomber, puis le paysage s'effaça et Nínim disparu à son tour emporté par les ténèbres.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas allés chercher de pulls en lisant car de mon côté, je crève de chaud, pas vous ?_

_Bon je vous aussi, Elaiano aurait bien besoin d'une pause après tout ce qui lui est arrivé récemment, non ?_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, à la prochaine !_


	49. Secrets du passé

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai dû le couper plus tôt que prévu pour éviter de devoir le couper en deux (ce qui me casse pas mal les pieds car ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver le moment pour couper)._

_Bref... Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Secrets du passé — **

**0o0o0o0**

Une douce sensation de chaleur éveilla Elaiano. Elle papillonna des yeux et son regard se posa sur les rondins de bois qui formaient le mur de sa chambre. Surprise de ne pas être dans la neige et le froid à la merci de Maglor, elle se redressa d'un seul coup alerte.

— Vas-y doucement ! l'interrompit Nínim qui se tenait debout dans un coin de la pièce. Tu n'as pas passé une très bonne nuit.

— Est-ce qu'il est…

— Pas de panique, je me suis débarrassé du fëanorion. J'ai profité de son inconscience pour aller le déposer au fin fond de l'Himalaya. Cela lui prendra un long moment avant de revenir. Heureusement car tu as dormi pendant tout une journée.

A moitié rassurée, la jeune fille s'assit au bord de son lit. Certes il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment, mais sa mésaventure dans la neige l'avait mis à terre durant plus de vingt-quatre heures.

— Il semblerait que je sois arrivé une fois de plus in-extremis. Encore quelques minutes et tu mourrais de froid ou de la main de Maglor, ajouta-t-il un peu plus sombrement coupant court à ses réflexions.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de tes paroles. J'avais et j'ai toujours cette impression que je ne dois pas lui faire de mal, pourtant il était sur le point de me… de me…

L'adolescente ne put finir sa phrase tant des émotions contradictoires la prenait à la gorge.

— De te tuer ? Malheureusement oui. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu t'es entêtée et cela à faillit une fois de plus te coûter la vie. As-tu enfin compris qu'il n'a aucune compassion, et que peu importe ce que tu ressens et penses, il n'hésitera pas à t'ôter la vie si l'occasion se présente à nouveau ?

Elaiano resta silencieuse hésitante, mais Nínim n'en avait pas terminé, et il acheva en martelant :

— Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. Et si tu n'es pas capable de faire ce qui doit être fait, jamais tu ne pourras survivre à ce qui va venir. Alors réponds-moi, es-tu prête à te battre pour défendre ta propre vie qu'importe les manigances de ceux qui se dresseront sur ta route ?

Son interlocutrice n'osa que dire, et les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement. Enfin, la jeune fille leva la tête et planta un regard d'acier dans celui de son hôte.

— Oui.

— Alors, le moment est venu pour que tu apprennes à utiliser le pouvoir des Cinq. Rejoins-moi dehors dans vingt minutes.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre et l'adolescente se retrouva à nouveau seule. Son intérêt piqué, elle se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et prit la dague qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Elle fit ensuite demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte mais son pied heurta un petit objet qui glissa jusque sous un meuble. Surprise, Elaiano posa l'arme et s'agenouilla afin de récupérer l'objet. Mais elle fut encore plus étonnée d'y trouver qu'il s'agissait de sa deuxième dague, celle qu'elle avait prise avant de sortir dans la nuit. Celle qu'elle avait laissé tomber au sol lorsqu'elle avait essayé de se libérer de la gangue glacée qui l'avait bloquée. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle devrait encore traîner sur le sol de la clairière. A moins que Nínim ne l'ait ramassée ? Mais comment avait-il pu ? Il y avait une telle épaisseur de neige qu'il semblait presque impossible qu'il ait pu trouver l'arme.

Haussant les épaules, l'adolescente finit par passer les deux dagues à sa ceinture et quitta la chambre en se promettant de poser la question à celui qu'elle commençait à considérer comme un bon ami, voire même un très bon.

En traversant le séjour toujours propre et parfaitement rangé, son regard tomba sur un calendrier qui trônait sur un buffet. Il indiquait toujours la date du 6 novembre. Mécaniquement, la jeune fille prit le temps de le remettre à la date du jour soit le 8 novembre puisqu'elle était apparemment restée endormie pendant une journée complète. L'image du jour représentait un petit ours assis sur son chanfrein et en train de serrer entre ses deux courtes pattes un tronc d'arbre. Le cœur d'Elaiano se serra lorsque le souvenir de l'ourson abattu par le chasseur lui revint. Elle s'empressa alors de détourner les yeux et sortit.

Aussitôt, la lumière presque aveuglante du soleil l'éblouit et elle dû mettre sa main en visière pour y voir clair. La clairière était exactement dans le même état que deux jours auparavant soit verdoyante et couverte d'herbe. Ce fut ce détail qui fit tiquer la jeune fille. Les herbes étaient hautes et parfaitement sèches, sans la moindre trace de neige ou de glace. De plus, les sommets des pins environnants portaient eux aussi leur vert sombre coutumier et pas le moindre résidu du blanc caractéristique de la neige n'apparaissait sur leurs branches même les plus basses, pourtant abritées du soleil. Comment autant de neige avait-elle pu fondre aussi vite en une journée jusqu'à ne plus laisser la moindre trace ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Elaiano chercha du regard Nínim mais il n'était nulle part dans les environs.

— Nínim ?!

Mais la seule réponse qu'elle reçut à ce cri fut le silence de la forêt car les rares oiseaux qui pépiaient s'étaient tus.

— Mais où est-il ? s'énerva-t-elle. Nínim !

Toujours rien.

— Nínim !

— Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? demanda une voix inconnue en anglais et avec un étrange accent à quelques pas de la jeune fille.

Elaiano fit volte-face la main sur la garde de sa dague prête à la dégainer pour se défendre, mais elle interrompit son geste en découvrant deux gardes forestiers qui la regardait d'un air ahuri.

— Excusez-moi. Vous m'avez fait peur, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, répondit-elle aussi en anglais tout en éloignant ses mains de son arme afin de montrer aux deux hommes qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un malentendu et non d'une agression. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

— Nous avons fait une découverte surprenante à quelques pas d'ici lors d'une inspection de routine, lâcha d'un ton bourru le second.

— Nous souhaitions simplement vous posez quelques questions, reprit l'autre aussi aimablement que possible.

— Bien sûr, je vous en prit entrez.

Ponctuant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte du chalet aux deux hommes qui entrèrent après s'être au préalable essuyés les pieds sur le paillasson. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma calmement la porte et invita les deux gardes forestiers à s'asseoir.

— Souhaitez-vous à boire ?

— De l'eau suffira merci, répondit l'un tout en s'asseyant alors que le second se contenta de grommeler un vague non merci dans sa barbe avant d'aller s'appuyer nonchalamment contre un mur.

Elaiano se dépêcha de remplir deux verres et en tendit un à l'homme qui s'était assis.

— Je vous écoute.

— Ce matin nous faisions un tour de routine dans la forêt lorsque nous sommes tombés sur un fait étrange un peu à l'Ouest d'ici. Au milieu des bois, nous avons trouvé une ours empalée sur une branche d'arbre ainsi que plusieurs arbres arrachés comme si une bombe avait explosée. Etes-vous au courant ?

Aussitôt, la scène auquel l'homme faisait allusion passa devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

— Non absolument pas, mentit-elle rassurée de ne pas entendre sa voix trembler.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, nous avons plutôt l'habitude de chasser dans la partie Est de la forêt, et avec des arcs et des flèches.

— Nous ?

— Nous sommes deux. Mais je ne sais pas où est parti Nínim, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

— Dans ce cas, vous n'y verriez pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous fouillions votre logis en attendant son retour. Il ne s'agit que de vérifier vos dires et d'être certains qu'il n'y a pas d'armes à feu non autorisée ici.

L'adolescente hésita. Devait-elle attendre le retour de Nínim ou leur donner directement l'autorisation ? Finalement, elle répondit avec autant d'assurance que possible :

— Bien sûr.

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à ouvrir les différents placards et arpenter les différentes pièces de la maison, soulevant chaque objet, ouvrant chaque placards, vérifiant même ce qu'il y avait derrière les casseroles et demandant l'utilité de tel ou tel objet. Ils avaient presque finis lorsque Nínim pénétra dans le chalet. Sa surprise fut palpable car ses yeux firent rapidement l'aller-retour entre les gardes forestiers et la jeune fille qui s'était mise dans un coin pour ne pas les gêner. Une lueur soupçonneuse se glissa dans son regard avant de disparaître aussitôt lorsqu'un homme le vit.

— Ah ! Le voilà ! Veuillez-nous excusez pour le dérangement, nous ne faisions qu'inspecter vos locaux. Nous sommes à la recherche des auteurs de l'explosion qui a eu lieu non loin. Voyez-vous de quoi je parle ?

La question était adroitement posée car Elaiano n'avait pas eu le temps d'informer son ami de ce qu'elle avait répondu et il était évident que s'il ne répondait pas la même chose qu'elle, les soupçons tomberaient sur eux comme un couperet. L'adolescente voulu faire signe à Nínim mais elle s'abstint lorsque son regard croisa celui du plus bourru des hommes dont les yeux étaient braqués sur elle, prêts à ne pas manquer un détail de sa réaction.

— Absolument pas, répondit Nínim d'un ton détaché où une pointe de surprise feinte pouvait même être décelée.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, nous n'allons pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Prévenez-nous si vous entendez ou voyez quoi que ce soit.

Aussitôt, la tension de la jeune fille retomba d'un seul coup. Nínim savait mentir de façon bien plus convaincante qu'elle et heureusement.

— Au fait, je me suis permis de remettre votre calendrier à jour. Nous sommes le 7 novembre et non le 8, ajouta l'homme. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Les deux gardes forestiers étaient sur le point de partir lorsqu'une sonnerie de notification se fit entendre. Le concerné plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un téléphone qu'il consulta rapidement.

— Encore cette photo ? grommela son partenaire en apercevant par-dessus son épaule ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran. C'est carrément viral ! Allez supprime-moi ça, ce n'est pas comme si on allait la retrouver.

L'homme se contenta de hausser les épaules et de mettre en veille son téléphone avant de lever les yeux vers Nínim.

— Excusez-nous, nous devons être joignables à tout instant. Il y a donc parfois ce genre de messages inutiles qui arrivent et nous sommes obligés de les consulter et…

Il marqua un temps lorsque son regard tomba sur Elaiano. L'air interloqué il reprit son téléphone et jeta un œil à la photo qu'il venait de recevoir. Ses yeux firent de rapides aller-retours entre l'écran et la jeune fille comme s'il en comparait les contenus.

— Niko ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L'intéressé se pencha et fit exactement la même chose que son partenaire. Et plus ses yeux effectuaient d'aller-retours, plus ils s'écarquillaient de surprise.

— Oh pétard ! finit-il par lâcher.

— Un problème ? les interrogea l'adolescente ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était le centre de l'attention des deux finlandais.

Ils levèrent tout deux la tête embarrassés. Finalement, l'un d'eux se jeta à l'eau.

— Ne seriez-vous pas, Ondine ?

La jeune fille les regarda ahurie.

— Non je m'appelle Elaiano, pourquoi ?

— Eh bien parce que… commença son interlocuteur avant de lui montrer l'écran de son téléphone.

Une photo accompagnée du titre ''le mystère Ondine toujours irrésolu'' emplissait tout l'écran. Sur l'image, on pouvait voir deux personnes en train de se battre dans une rue. L'un était habillé de noir et armé d'une épée couverte de sang et l'autre… L'adolescente hoqueta. L'autre n'était autre qu'elle-même armée de ses deux dagues et d'un arc en train de parer un coup. Plusieurs blessures étaient déjà visibles un peu partout sur son corps et elle ne semblait pas en bonne posture. Sans comprendre, la jeune fille fit un pas en arrière comme pour s'éloigner du téléphone qui lui jetait un extrait de son passé à la figure.

— Comment ? réussit-elle seulement à dire. Nínim ? Tu étais au courant ?

Mais son ami se contenta de garder un visage de marbre et ne pipa mot. Pendant ce temps, les deux gardes revenaient de leur surprise et commençaient à s'activer.

— C'est elle Niko ! C'est elle ! Elle s'est reconnue !

— J'ai compris Olli. Mademoiselle, veuillez nous suivre jusqu'au poste de police le plus proche afin que nous puissions informer les autorités que vous avez été retrouvée.

— Non, les coupa Nínim d'un ton devenu froid.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Cette jeune fille est recherchée depuis plus de cinq ans, nous allons l'emmener au poste où elle pourra être prise en charge par les autorités.

— Non, répéta-t-il en dégainant son épée qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Les deux hommes reculèrent simultanément d'un pas et celui qui tenait son téléphone à la main composa le 112.

— Monsieur. Déposez cette arme où j'appelle la police.

Mais la mise en garde ne sembla pas faire peur à Nínim qui fit un nouveau pas en avant, la pointe de son épée dirigée vers les deux gardes forestiers. Le dénommé Olli se mit à paniquer et à s'agripper au bras de son coéquipier tout en répétant :

— C'est lui ! C'est l'homme sur la photo ! Il va tous nous tuer !

Sans le contredire, le Maia sourit froidement.

— Partez, ou vous tâterez de ma lame.

— Nous ne partirons pas sans la jeune fille ici présente.

— Nínim, arrêtes ! s'interposa Elaiano en se plaçant entre les hommes et le Maia. Ils ne font que leur travail. Et s'ils savent des choses sur mon passé, je les suivrai.

— Ne vous mettez pas en travers mademoiselle. S'il est bel et bien l'homme sur la photo, il vous tuera.

— Ça ne peux pas être lui ! Il l'aurait déjà fait ! répéta l'adolescente.

— Je ne les laisserai pas partir avec toi. Pas avec Maglor dans les environs.

Derrière elle, Elaiano entendit Niko glisser à son voisin.

— Maglor ? Comme dans les livres de…

— Taisez-vous ! s'écria Nínim perdant un instant son sang-froid.

— Nínim… arrêtes ! Ils n'ont rien fait de mal !

L'intéressé sembla hésiter mais à l'instant où il allait baisser sa garde et se calmer, Olli commit une erreur qui fit tout basculer. Il dégaina un pistolet et le pointa sur Nínim.

— Lâchez cette épée ou je m'en servirai !

Prit de panique devant le coup d'éclat de son partenaire, Niko appuya sur le bouton d'appel des secours. Aussitôt tout alla très vite.

Une dame décrocha au téléphone au moment même où Nínim poussa Elaiano sur le côté et sa tête heurta violemment le mur la sonnant. Sans perdre de temps, il se jeta sur les deux hommes. Un coup de feu partit mais la balle se perdit et personne ne fut blessé. S'en suivit une courte pagaille mais lorsque la jeune fille eut remit ses idées en place, le pistolet avait volé dans un coin de la pièce et le téléphone était tombé au sol. La vitre brisée affichait un écran d'appel en haut-parleur d'où montait inlassablement la voix de la femme.

— Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Sans réfléchir, l'adolescente se jeta sur le téléphone et raccrocha. Pendant ce temps, le Maia en avait fini avec les deux hommes qui gisaient sur le sol du chalet, un léger filet de sang s'écoulant de l'arcade sourcilière du dénommé Olli. En les voyant à terre, Elaiano ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un cri.

— Tu les as…

— Non, ils sont simplement inconscients, l'assura-t-il.

Puis d'un ton un peu plus énervé il ajouta :

— J'aurai dû me douter qu'ils te reconnaîtrait ! Ce n'était qu'un question de temps !

La phrase de son ami fit tiquer l'adolescente.

— Tu étais au courant ?

— Oui bien sûr. J'attendais le moment opportun pour t'en parler.

— Tu n'as même pas pensé à y faire allusion ?! Sais-tu seulement à quel point c'est étrange et pesant de vivre sans savoir d'où l'on vient et qui l'on est ?! Et toi, tu as des informations et tu les gardes pour toi ?! Comment veux-tu que je te fasses confiance si tu me cache des choses ?! explosa-t-elle.

— Je n'ai fait ça que pour te protéger de Maglor ! Tu t'entêtais à croire qu'il pouvait être pardonné malgré tout ce qu'il a fait ! Malgré les massacres d'Aqualondë, en Doriath, et à l'embouchure du Sirion ! Et malgré ce qu'il t'a fait subir ! Alors cesses de te comporter comme une gamine qui veut toujours plus que ce que l'on peut lui donner, et grandit ! Il faut parfois agir et arrêter de se laisser porter par les courants en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils ne nous envoient pas nous fracasser contre un éperon rocheux !

La jeune fille voulue répliquer, mais Nínim ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Maintenant, tu vas attendre ici pendant que je me charge d'eux. Compris ?

L'adolescente ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question mais d'un ordre. Alors, le Maia ramassa le pistolet et le téléphone cassé, posa ses mains sur les deux corps et ils disparurent tout trois dans un tourbillon de ténèbres.

A peine furent-il partis qu'Elaiano laissa éclater sa colère et donna un grand coup de point dans le mur derrière elle, mais elle ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Des larmes de rage et de douleurs lui montèrent et se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Comment osait-il dire cela ? Comment pouvait-il la traiter de gamine ingrate ? Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que vivre sans souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas connaitre cette sensation permanente d'avancer à tâtons pour trouver ses marques. Cela aurait pu être simple si le destin ne cessait de venir y fourrer son nez et de fausser ses repères. Non, Nínim ne savait pas à quel point il était difficile de démêler le vrai du faux, les méchants des gentils, le bien du mal. Tout lui semblait si évident et bien défini, mais il n'en était pas de même pour l'adolescente. C'était comme si pour Nínim tout n'avait que deux faces, bon ou mauvais, et rien n'était gris ou mitigé. Lui-même semblait avoir deux côtés. L'un doux et compréhensif, l'autre bien plus sauvage et meurtrière. De plus, il y avait cette impression de mal-être qui la prenait aux tripes dès qu'il était présent. Pourquoi ? Que signifiait-elle ? Devait-elle se faire confiance ou s'agissait-il d'une autre erreur, la même qui l'avait poussée à croire en Maglor ?

Si elle pouvait se souvenir, alors nul doute qu'elle saurait démêler tous les fils de son passé et obtenir des réponses. Mais il y avait cet espèce de blocage dans son esprit qui l'empêchait de se rappeler. Comment le faire sauter ? Comment briser le barrage et libérer les flots contenus derrière ? Est-ce que ce ''pouvoir'' contenu dans son collier et auquel Nínim semblait être particulièrement attaché pourrait l'aider ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit la solution ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il cherchait absolument à lui apprendre à s'en servir ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit plus tôt ? Lui cachait-il des choses ? Les murs de la pièce semblaient vouloir se refermer sur elle, l'emprisonnant dans ses questions dont toutes les réponses se cachaient dans son passé oublié.

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes et appuya sa tête contre une fenêtre. Le contact avec le verre froid l'apaisa un instant. Un peu de buée se forma autour du point de contact et la vitre se réchauffa un peu, mais l'adolescente ne se retira pas. La morsure du froid l'anesthésiait un peu et lui permettait de respirer. Calmée, Elaiano ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder et partir loin de tous ses soucis et ses problèmes. Loin de ses questionnements et de ses doutes. Elle le laissa se faire oiseau et s'envoler au-dessus de la forêt de pins, virevolter entre les cimes des arbres, tutoyer les plus hauts nuages, et survoler les sommets enneigés de pays et contrées lointaines dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Son esprit se laissa alors porter par un courant ascendant et s'envola encore plus haut jusqu'aux confins du ciel. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil eut disparu à l'horizon et que les ténèbres commencèrent à envahir la Finlande qu'il fit demi-tour. Doucement, la jeune fille réintégra la réalité. Elle était là, seule dans une cabane en bois au milieu d'une forêt d'Europe du Nord à attendre le retour de son ami, l'esprit débarrassé de tous ses maux.

Elaiano rouvrit les yeux et son regard se porta aussitôt sur le calendrier qui n'avait pas bougé du buffet. Il était bloqué à la date du 7 novembre. L'adolescente se rappela alors que Niko lui avait dit que la date était fausse et l'avait corrigé. Les mots qu'avait prononcé Nínim quelques heures plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire. Il lui avait dit que sa mésaventure dans la neige l'avait mise à terre pendant une journée complète. Hors, l'incident s'était déroulé dans la nuit du 6 au 7 novembre soit la nuit précédente. Était-ce une erreur de sa part ou un mensonge éhonté ? De plus, comment la neige avait-elle pu tomber aussi fort et que plus une seule trace ne soit visible le lendemain ? Elaiano n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Nínim se matérialisa dans la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? Il fait presque nuit !

— J'ai dû régler quelques problèmes.

— Et Olli et Niko ?

— Les deux gardes forestiers ? Ils ne seront plus un problème, j'ai eu une petite ''conversation'' avec eux. Ils garderont le silence.

— Tu ne les a quand même pas... ?!

— Je ne suis pas une brute non plus, répliqua-t-il froidement avant de reprendre sur un ton plus conciliant. Je m'excuses pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été un peu dur.

— Non c'est ma faute, je suis désolée.

— Tu avais néanmoins raison sur un point… Je comprends que vivre dans l'ignorance de son passé doit être difficile. Je ne peux te raconter tout ce qui t'es arrivé, mais tu dois savoir ce qui s'est passé le jour où la photo qu'il t'as montré a été prise. Je peux même te montrer si tu le souhaites.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr.

— Comment ?

— Prend mon bras, je vais t'y emmener.

Elaiano hésita un instant avant de faire ce que Nínim lui avait proposé. A peine eut-elle touché son bras qu'un tourbillon noir les engloutit et les emporta vers leur destination. Le tournoiement causé par leur départ, arracha le feuillet du calendrier qui indiquait la date du jour et celui-ci tourbillonna dans les airs avant de se poser. Sur l'image, un petit lapin blanc gambadant dans la neige y était représenté. Et si l'on prêtait attention, on pouvait apercevoir un perce-neige à peine visible dans un coin. Un second courant d'air se glissa sous la porte du chalet et emporta le dessin qui alla se glisser sous un meuble où nul ne penserait à venir le chercher.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Encore un chapitre plus long que les autres, et encore j'ai dû le couper un peu plus tôt. Voyez-vous, à la base Elaiano n'était pas censée passer sa journée contre la fenêtre mais je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe donc j'ai coupé avant. Alors oui, comme l'a fait remarquer une lectrice (elle se reconnaîtra), dès qu'il y a des lapins il y a des catastrophes, ce n'est pas fait exprès. J'irai m'excuser auprès de la communauté des lapins une fois l'histoire finie..._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié !_

_A la prochaine !_


	50. Le pouvoir des Cinq

_Bonjour !_

_J'espère que vos vacances se déroulent bien. __Voici le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent, et j'ai clairement hésité à le couper en deux... Mais bon, j'ai finalement laissé parce que je ne savais trop où rallonger (de façon utile) et surtout la flemme je vous avoue. De plus, j'ai assez peur de vos réactions suite à ce chapitre donc voilà..._

_Bref... Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Le pouvoir des Cinq — **

**0o0o0o0**

Lorsque la vue d'Elaiano se rétablie, Nínim et elle se tenaient dans une ruelle déserte dont le seul éclairage était un vieux lampadaire à la lumière vacillante. Sans donner plus d'explications le Maia sortit de nulle part une cape bleue nuit qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Et pendant qu'elle se recouvrait les épaule et qu'elle rabattait le capuchon sur sa tête, il fit de même avec sa propre cape dont la couleur noire le faisait presque se fondre entièrement dans la nuit. Puis d'un signe, il invita l'adolescente à le suivre et il sortit de la ruelle. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une rue plus large et fréquentée. Heureusement pour eux, le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures et les rares passants finissaient leurs courses en vitesse car déjà la température chutait et les magasins fermaient uns à uns. Ainsi, personne ne prêta attention aux deux silhouettes encapuchonnées qui d'ordinaire auraient attiré l'attention. En voyant le propriétaire d'un magasin de luminaires fermer ses volets et éteindre son enseigne, Nínim accéléra le pas et guida l'adolescente dans le dédales des rues de la ville.

Elaiano profita du fait qu'ils ne parlaient pas pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Ces rues lui semblaient comme familières et elle aurait juré qu'elle les avaient déjà empruntées par le passé, mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler du nom de la ville. Elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir car son guide s'arrêta devant un bar déjà bien occupé par nombre de clients. L'ambiance était festive et nombres d'entre eux revenaient du comptoir des verres remplis de bière ou d'autres alcools plus ou moins forts. Un peu perdue, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers Nínim qui pointa du doigt une télévision qui diffusait de l'information en continu dont le son n'était pas couvert par le brouhaha ambiant. Au loin, le clocher d'une église sonna huit heures et à cet instant précis le journal télévisé commença. Une présentateur apparu et après une brève présentation des titres, attaqua le contenu du programme de la soirée.

— Voilà maintenant cinq ans que la jeune fille nommée Ondine est portée disparue. Malgré les avis de recherches lancés par la police, l'adolescente reste introuvable et le peu de pistes disponibles ont laissés penser à un enlèvement. De fait, son vélo ainsi que ses affaires de classes ont été retrouvées place de l'ancien théâtre avec quelques traces de sang appartenant à la jeune fille. Les dernières personnes à l'avoir vue ont annoncés qu'une collision entre son vélo et une voiture avait eu lieu peu avant qu'elle se dirige vers cette place. Mais personne n'a vu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite mais de nombreux témoins affirment avoir vu un homme habillé en noir la suivre. L'enquête piétinait et Ondine semblait s'être totalement volatilisée lorsque dix jours plus tard, elle a été aperçue non loin de son ancien collège étrangement habillée et armée.

Comme pour ponctuer les propos du présentateur, une photo un peu floue de l'adolescente apparue sur l'écran.

— Une caméra de surveillance d'un magasin l'a filmée alors qu'elle discutait avec un homme. L'échange n'a duré que quelques instants puis elle est partie en direction de son école. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme vêtu d'une cape noire a surgit, a parlé à l'homme, puis l'a transpercé avec une épée avant de poursuivre l'adolescente. Suite à cela, Ondine semble être retournée devant son ancien collège où elle aurait croisé une de ses professeurs. Pendant leur discussion, l'homme est arrivé et la jeune fille l'a tenu en joue avec un arc et des flèches. La suite est ensuite extrêmement connue car un passant a filmé toute la scène et la vidéo a fait le tour du monde jusqu'à en devenir virale.

Aussitôt, une vidéo s'afficha sur l'écran et Elaiano se vit combattre l'homme en noir avant de plier sous les coups, de se retrouver sur la route où un camion lui fonça dessus. Au dernier moment, elle se vit tendre le bras devant elle comme pour se protéger, puis un éclat de lumière l'entoura et lorsque la lueur disparut, elle n'était plus là. L'homme en noir s'arrêta, jeta un regard autour de lui avant de fuir. La vidéo disparu et une photo de l'adolescente le bras tendu devant elle pour se protéger du camion occupa tout l'écran pendant que la commentateur reprenait.

— Beaucoup ont d'abord cru à un trucage de la vidéo, mais devant le nombre de témoins certains étant des membres des forces de police ayant assisté à la scène, il a été admis que la vidéo était réelle et non falsifiée. De nombreux témoignages ont ensuite été recueillis par la police et notamment celui de l'enseignante avec qui la disparue était rentrée en contact. Celle-ci leur a transmis tout ce qu'elles s'étaient dit, mais il n'en est ressorti aucune piste mis à part que l'adolescente semblait absolument vouloir retourner dans un monde parallèle. Des experts se sont alors penchés sur la question afin de déterminer si l'adolescente pouvait souffrir de troubles psychologiques, ou si la théorie d'un autre monde était plausible. Cette situation n'ayant jamais été reportée dans les archives auparavant, le mystère reste complet d'autant plus que la nourrice d'Ondine…

Elaiano ne put entendre la suite car des éclats de rire venus d'une bande de fêtards un peu plus joviaux que les autres l'empêchant d'entendre. Nínim fit alors signe à l'adolescente qu'il était temps d'y aller, et ils s'éloignèrent du bar. Dès que son guide eut trouvé un coin sombre, il lui tendit son bras et la jeune fille l'attrapa. A nouveau, un tourbillon les emporta mais au lieu de les déposer dans leur chalet de Finlande, il les laissa au sommet d'un immeuble. D'abord surprise par cette étrange destination, Elaiano comprit que le Maia ne préférait pas y rentrer immédiatement. Alors, elle s'assit sur un rebord en pierre, et rabattu sa capuche pour dévoiler son visage et y voir plus clair. En effet, bien qu'il y ait des lampadaires et des voitures dans les rues, il n'y avait rien pour les éclairer là où ils étaient. De plus, comme ils étaient seuls, il était inutile de se cacher. Nínim dû avoir la même idée car il s'assit à son tour et dégagea son visage. Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux pendant un long moment avant qu'un n'ose le briser.

— Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant.

— J'avoue ne pas tout saisir.

— Tu as vécu pendant un temps sur Terre sous le nom d'Ondine avant de retourner en Terre Du Milieu.

— Mais je n'y suis pas resté…

— En effet. Tu y es restée pendant près d'un an avant de retourner accidentellement sur Terre. C'est à ce moment-là que l'incident dont ils parlaient s'est produit. J'imagine que tu as très bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque le camion a failli te percuter.

— Mon collier ?

— Oui.

— Et celui qui m'a attaqué, je le connaissais non ? Qui était-ce ?

— Tu n'as pas deviné ?

— Maglor ?

— Oui. C'est lui qui a provoqué ton premier retour en Terre Du Milieu après t'avoir agressée, Place de l'ancien théâtre. C'est encore lui qui a tué cet homme puis que tu as combattu.

Sous le choc de la révélation de son ami, la jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains.

— Je ne savais pas… Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que… Pourquoi ?

L'adolescente ne savait plus quoi penser. La dernière parcelle d'espoir que Maglor ne soit pas aussi mauvais qu'il n'y paraissait venait de finir de voler en éclat. Voir par image un extrait de son passé l'avait d'autant plus bouleversée que tout ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Nínim auparavant. Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son voisin qui la regardait avec douceur.

— Comprends-tu pourquoi je ne souhaitais pas te montrer tout cela ?

— Oui, mais je devais savoir. Ça me permet au moins de savoir un peu d'où je viens et ce qui m'est arrivé par le passé.

— A ce sujet, peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ?

Elaiano lui jeta un air interrogateur et attendit qu'il poursuive.

— Si tu souhaites partir à le recherche de ton passé, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais tu devras le faire toi-même, sans moi. C'est ta quête, pas la mienne.

— Bien.

L'adolescente détourna rapidement les yeux pour ne pas que Nínim aperçoive sa déception. Tout était toujours plus simple à deux que seul. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait là de sa demande, elle se devait d'accepter. C'était un peu sa façon de lui dire merci pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

— Par contre, je peux t'aider d'une dernière façon.

— Comment ?

— Je t'avais parlé du pouvoir qui sommeille dans ton collier et du fait que je pouvais t'apprendre à t'en servir.

— Si tu le veux bien, je peux commencer.

— Quand ?

— Pourquoi pas maintenant, il faut justement être en hauteur.

— Personne ne risque de nous voir ?

— Ce n'est pas une ou deux personnes qui vont te faire peur, non ?

La jeune fille rougie un instant mais cela passa inaperçu aux yeux de son interlocuteur, trop occupé à jauger la distance entre eux et le bas de l'immeuble.

— Que faut-il faire ?

— C'est assez simple. Il suffit de penser très fort à ta destination et de ne surtout pas laisser ton esprit te détourner de ta pensée.

— C'est tout ?

— Non, il faut aussi un élément déclencheur.

— Comme ?

— Ceci.

Et sans crier gare, Nínim se jeta sur Elaiano lui plaquant la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et ils basculèrent tout deux par-dessus le parapet. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, l'adolescente vit le sommet de l'immeuble s'éloigner mais ne pouvait voir le sol qui se rapprochait à tout allure.

— Concentre-toi, souffla son agresseur. Ramène-nous en haut.

Mais la jeune fille se contenta de le fixer complètement tétanisée. Voyant qu'elle n'agissait pas, le Maia soupira et un tourbillon d'un noir d'encre les entoura.

L'instant d'après ils atterrirent sur les gravillons du toit de l'immeuble qu'ils venaient de quitter. En un instant, Nínim fut debout et contempla l'adolescente qui se relevait tant bien que mal, encore secouée.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à réaliser un Voyage du premier coup, mais bon.

— Mais c'était quoi cette idée pourrie de me pousser dans le vide ?! explosa Elaiano.

— La meilleure façon de t'apprendre à réagir, et si tu n'es pas d'accord tant pis car on y retourne !

Et sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répliquer, il se jeta à nouveau sur elle et ils chutèrent à nouveau. Mais cette fois, ils eurent à peine basculés dans le vide qu'ils apparurent au-dessus d'un bassin remplit d'eau glaciale. Nínim se concentra et leur évita in extremis la baignade glacée. Ils s'écrasèrent à nouveau sur le toit de l'immeuble, mais cette fois ce fut le Maia qui hurla.

— C'était quoi ça ?

— Tu crois que je sais ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te jeter un bon seau d'eau à la figure mais tu m'as poussé dans le vide. Alors forcément, je n'étais pas concentrée sur la bonne chose ! Si tu veux que j'apprenne quelque chose, laisses-moi au moins le temps de réfléchir.

Nínim voulu répliquer, mais se contint. De fait, l'adolescente n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Peut-être valait-il mieux lui laisser le temps de se concentrer avant d'accélérer les choses.

— D'accord. Dis-moi quand tu es prête.

Ils montèrent tout deux sur le parapet et Elaiano ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une nouvelle lueur bien plus déterminée y brillait à peine visible dans la nuit.

— C'est parti.

Et ils sautèrent dans le vide.

Ils ne chutèrent presque pas avant que leurs pieds ne touchent à nouveau le gravier de l'immeuble. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers le sol, puis tourna son regard vers Nínim qui l'observait impressionné. Elle avait réussi.

Ils enchaînèrent encore plusieurs tentatives du même type, et l'adolescente y succéda et haut la main. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle pouvait y arriver sans lui que le Maia lui proposa de faire un saut toute seule. Elle y fut d'abord réticente, mais finalement elle accepta.

C'est avec appréhension qu'elle alla se placer debout au bord du vide et aussitôt, sa peur du vide refit surface. Les fois précédentes lui avait semblé simples car Nínim était là et elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien. Mais il en était tout autre à présent. Elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas dans le vide, sans corde ni protection quelconque pour la rattraper si elle se trompait. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Sinon, elle ne pourrait pas retourner en Terre Du Milieu. Sinon, elle ne serait pas capable de se défendre ou de fuir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Sinon, elle laissait tomber peut-être sa seule chance de retrouver ses souvenirs perdus. Et il n'en était pas question. Alors elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. Le trottoir était loin, à peine visible dans le noir de la nuit et seulement éclairé par un réverbère. Le rebord en pierre sur lequel elle se tenait était couvert de mousse ce qui le rendait légèrement glissant. Et entre le sol et le rebord, il n'y avait que le vide. Cet immense vide qui plongeait le long du mur de l'immeuble. Parfois un balcon ou un rebord de fenêtre venait y mettre fin, mais sous les pieds de la jeune fille rien ne pourrait arrêter sa chute mis à part le trottoir en béton. Si, une seule chose pouvait l'arrêter. Sa propre volonté. Elaiano souffla bien fort pour se donner du courage, et sauta.

Aussitôt, son cœur sembla s'arrêter et son corps commença sa lourde chute. La jeune fille bascula en arrière, sa cape se plaqua contre son dos et l'adolescente perdit de vu le sol. La paroi de l'immeuble défilait de plus en plus vite et le sommet s'éloignait. Et tout en haut, debout sur le parapet se tenait une silhouette vêtue de noir qui l'observait. Elaiano savait que si elle devait se rater, il n'esquisserait pas un mouvement pour la sauver. Non, cette fois elle était vraiment seule. La chute semblait interminable mais la jeune fille pouvait sentir la mort se rapprocher, c'était si simple de se laisser aller. Un faux pas, et tout était terminé. Plus de mémoire défaillante, plus d'Ombre, plus de Maglor, plus rien. Simplement le néant, et s'en était presque réconfortant. L'adolescente allait abandonner lorsqu'une pulsation vive au niveau de son cœur lui redonna de la force. Non, il n'était pas question d'abandonner. Pas si aisément. Pas s'en s'être battu jusqu'au bout. Alors Elaiano ferma les yeux un instant, se concentra, et l'instant suivant elle se tenait debout derrière Nínim sur le toit de l'immeuble.

— J'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais pas. Il s'en est fallu de peu.

— Aurais-tu douté de moi ? Jamais je ne me serais laissé mourir aussi facilement, ajouta-t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment que cette idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

— Si tu le dis, répondit-il apparemment peu convaincu. Mais je veux être certain que ce n'est pas un coup de chance.

Et ajoutant le geste à la parole, il poussa Elaiano du haut de l'immeuble. Mais la jeune fille l'avait vu venir. A peine eut-elle basculée qu'elle disparue et reparue derrière lui, et d'un seul coup le fit chuter du haut du building. Evidemment, il ne chuta presque pas et reparu à quelques pas de l'adolescente dans la seconde qui suivie.

— Je vois que tu as compris. Tu es donc capable dès à présent de Voyager toute seule. Il te faudra simplement apprendre à t'en servir sans avoir besoin de sauter dans le vide. Maintenant, ramène-nous avant qu'un passant se demande pourquoi deux personnes se poussent du haut d'un immeuble.

— Volontiers.

Elaiano proposa son bras et Nínim posa sa main dessus. Aussitôt, ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de lumière et ainsi ne purent pas apercevoir le flash d'un appareil photo. Plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, un journaliste leva le regard vers le sommet de building n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Pourtant, les photos qu'il avait prises étaient pour le lui prouver.

* * *

De retour au chalet, ils allèrent tout deux se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives. Mais malgré l'heure avancée et la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules, la jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle resta longtemps assise en tailleur sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre la cloison, et les yeux levés au ciel.

La fatigue accumulée ses derniers jours commençait à peser sur ses épaules et le contrecoup de toutes les nouvelles informations qu'elle venait d'obtenir avait fini par lui faire franchir la ligne de l'épuisement. L'adolescente s'allongea et fixa le plafond attendant que le sommeil l'emporte. Apprendre à ''Voyager'' comme disait Nínim lui avait paru assez simple, le plus dur étant d'accepter de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Avoir la possibilité de Voyager d'un monde à l'autre ainsi que dans un même monde était déjà incroyable, mais Elaiano se doutait que le pouvoir des Cinq ne s'arrêtait pas là. Elle en avait déjà eut un aperçu dans la forêt et ce n'était sûrement qu'une question de temps avant que son ami ne lui en parle à nouveau. Enfin, ses paupières s'alourdirent et la jeune fille sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsque l'adolescente s'éveilla, le soleil avait déjà dépassé son zénith et une fine couverture blanche recouvrait la forêt. Il avait neigé peu avant le lever du soleil, et une frêle pellicule givrée s'était déposée sur l'herbe de la clairière la faisant scintiller dans la lumière de l'après-midi. Quelques nuages blancs vagabondaient encore dans le ciel et cachaient par moment le soleil ce qui jetait comme un froid sur les terres en-dessous. Ainsi Elaiano s'habilla un peu plus chaudement qu'à l'accoutumé avant de sortir.

Elle fut assez surprise d'y trouver Nínim, une épée à la main en train de faire des échauffements car depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne l'avait presque jamais vu faire ça. La jeune fille profita alors de cette occasion pour l'observer, mais il remarqua rapidement sa présence et interrompit son entrainement.

— Tu es levée ?! Je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais avant ce soir. Les premiers Voyages sont toujours éreintants, surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi enchaînés que ceux d'hier. Mais puisque tu es là, autant passer à la suite non ?

Elaiano n'eut pas besoin de répondre car ses yeux parlèrent à sa place. De plus, il ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir lui laisser le choix ce qui ne la gênait pas puisqu'elle souhaitait en apprendre davantage. D'un geste fluide et expérimenté le Maia rangea sa lame dans son fourreau et déposa l'ensemble à l'intérieur de la maison avant de proposer à l'adolescente de le suivre dans la forêt.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant que Nínim ne s'arrête au pied d'un arbre dont la cime se perdait dans les hauteurs. Il s'agissait d'un des rares arbres à feuilles caduques de la pinède, mais le plus surprenant était qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu tout son feuillage. De nombreuses feuilles dans les tons orangés et rouges ornaient encore ses branches le démarquant nettement dans l'univers vert sombre de la forêt. Lestement, Nínim sauta et se hissa sur la première branche avant de faire signe à la jeune fille de le rejoindre. Cette dernière hésita un instant n'osant avouer qu'elle avait peur du vide mais elle finit par accepter et elle se hissa à son tour mais avec moins de grâce sur la branche la plus basse.

Elle leva les yeux afin de savoir jusqu'où elle devrait monter et vit que son guide était déjà plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle et continuait de monter. Tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas regarder en bas de crainte de se tétaniser, Elaiano attrapa la branche suivante et grimpa dessus tant bien que mal. Elle fit de même avec celle encore au-dessus, puis avec la suivante, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à atteindre le haut de l'arbre. Après avoir coincé son pantalon dans une branche, s'être éraflé le bras avec l'écorce, et avoir manqué de chuter plus d'une fois, elle finit par prendre le coup et atteignit la cime de l'arbre. Elle s'assit alors à côté de Nínim les jambes dans le vide.

L'endroit était particulièrement bien choisit. De leur perchoir ils surplombaient la forêt et pouvaient la voir s'étendre sur des dizaines de kilomètres parfois ponctuée par quelques arbres plus grands que la moyenne, qui formaient comme des îlots rouges et ors dans un océan de verdure. De plus, le soleil descendant sur l'horizon teintait le ciel d'une pâle couleur orangée où les nuages se fondaient presque dans les douces couleurs du couchant. Non loin, un oiseau chanta bientôt suivit par un autre un peu plus éloigné. Une branche frémit et l'animal s'envola à tir d'aile en direction de celui qui lui avait répondu.

— Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? osa murmurer Elaiano de peur de briser l'harmonie du lieu.

— Il y a quelque chose dont je devais te parler avant de retourner en Terre Du Milieu, répondit son interlocuteur sans détourner les yeux du paysage.

Il marqua une pause attendant que l'intérêt de la jeune fille soit piqué ce qui fut le cas.

— Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour avec l'ours, est déjà arrivé mais de façon bien moindre auparavant. C'était incontrôlé mais c'est arrivé. Je ne t'apprendrais pas à t'en servir car il y a de trop grands risques que tu détruises tout autour de toi si tu perdais le contrôle, et je n'ai pas très envie de retourner discuter avec deux gardes forestiers un peu pointilleux. Par contre, sache qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de bouclier qui s'installe entre ton assaillant et toi. Et si l'un de vous deux le touche, cela le projette vers l'arrière avec plus ou moins de force, tout dépendra. Je te fais confiance pour éviter de t'en servir tout le temps, c'est assez risqué.

— Je comprends. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

— Mhh, oui. Ton pendentif est ''relié'' aux trois anneaux qui ont été donnés aux elfes. Il se peut qu'il y ait des liens qui se créaient, ou qui se soient créés par le passé.

— Le tien ne l'est pas ?

— Non, il est relié à ceux des hommes qui comme tu le sais, sont au service de Sauron. Il y a donc bien moins de risques de mon côté que du tien.

— C'est à ce point dangereux ?

— Disons que si les tiens remarquent un lien, ils pourraient essayer de te détourner de tes objectifs.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Disons qu'ils pourraient ne pas apprécier de te voir à mes côtés. J'ai des rapports, compliqués avec eux. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, as-tu gardé la cape que je t'ai passé hier ?

L'adolescente acquiesça se demandant pourquoi il lui posait une telle question.

— Lorsque nous serons en Terre Du Milieu, il serait préférable que tu la porte en permanence. Cela t'éviterai des ennuis avec certains ''soldats'' peu futés. Aussi ne t'étonne pas que nous soyons dans un lieu inhospitalier, c'est le seul endroit que Sauron ait pu trouver pour éviter de se faire détruire par des armées d'Hommes, d'Elfes, et de Nains. Quoique pour les Nains, il ne risque pas d'y avoir trop de problèmes. Fait simplement très attention aux Hommes, mais encore plus aux Elfes, je sais qu'ils sont de ta race mais ils sont extrêmement dangereux. Ainsi si tu gardes ta cape, ils ne pourront pas te reconnaître.

— Juste un détail… Comment pourraient-ils me reconnaître ? Je suis peut-être une elfe, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais les oreilles pointues et tout ça non ?

— Sur Terre, non. Mais en Terre Du Milieu, si. Tu comprends ?

La jeune fille hésita un instant, un peu déroutée.

— Oui.

— Bien dans ce cas, j'espère que tu as profité du paysage car tu n'en verras pas beaucoup là où nous allons. Sur ce, ramène-nous au chalet veux-tu ?

Elaiano embrassa une dernière fois le paysage du regard avant de prendre le bras de Nínim et de disparaître dans un tourbillon lumineux.

Une fois de retour, ils ramassèrent les affaires nécessaires soit leurs armes et leurs capes. Lorsqu'ils furent prêt, l'adolescente sortie et rabattu la capuche de son vêtement bleu nuit sur sa tête. A côté d'elle, Nínim avait fait de même et tout deux se fondaient presque parfaitement dans le décor car le soleil venait de descendre derrière l'horizon.

— Pour cette fois, c'est moi qui nous emmène puisque tu ne connais pas notre destination, mais je compte sur toi pour le faire par toi-même dans le futur. Tu es prête ?

— Oui.

La jeune fille posa alors sa main sur le bras de Nínim et un tourbillon noir les emporta. En un instant, la clairière redevint vide et calme avec pour seule trace de leur passage, une petite marque de brûlé dans l'herbe à l'endroit où ils se tenaient l'instant précédent.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_J'espère que ce long chapitre de pause et d'explications vous aura plu._

_Vous avez dû remarquer que les derniers chapitres sont (selon moi) plus descriptifs et détaillés que les premiers. Préférez-vous cela ou un style moins détaillé et plus "rapide" ?_

_A la prochaine !_


	51. Case départ

_Bonjour !_

_Déjà le titre du chapitre est une référence (encore) à un film qui porte précisément ce nom. Voilà, c'est tout._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Case départ — **

**0o0o0o0**

La première chose qui frappa Elaiano à son arrivée en Terre Du Milieu fut la chaleur. Une sensation de chaleur torride qui frappe de plein fouet, nous environne, et pénètre dans nos poumons nous donnant l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ce fut le premier choc. Mais le second fut bien pire. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, une odeur âcre de fumée envahit sa gorge et son nez brûlant ses muqueuses sans la moindre pitié. Lorsqu'enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune fille en oublia un instant de respirer.

Elle se tenait sur le flanc d'un volcan en éruption dont la fumée noire montait si haut qu'elle en cachait le ciel. Et tout autour de la montagne de feu, tout n'était que désolation et terre sèche et poussiéreuse ponctuée ça et là par des campements où des lumières brillaient. Au loin, une immense chaîne de montagnes à pic barrait l'horizon et semblait tel une gigantesque vague noire prête à déferler sur la plaine. Mais ce qui figea l'adolescente était tout autre. Un peu plus loin, à moitié posé sur une roche noire, se dressait une tour en construction. Elle n'était certes pas terminée, mais sa construction était déjà fortement avancée et elle s'élevait déjà sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avec à son sommet, un énorme œil de feu dépourvu de paupière qui balayait sans relâche son territoire.

— Sauron, souffla-t-elle une vague sensation de mal-être au creux de ventre.

Aussitôt, comme attiré par ses mots, l'Œil se braqua sur Nínim et Elaiano et y resta un long moment. Trop longtemps au goût de l'adolescente donc la désagréable impression de ne pas être là où elle devrait grandissait de seconde en seconde. Enfin, la lumière tourna vers le Nord comme si quelque chose avait attiré son attention et la jeune fille pu à nouveau respirer librement.

— C'est ici même que tu es arrivée la première fois que tu es revenue en Terre Du Milieu.

— J'espère que tout n'est pas comme ce lieu.

— Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il existe bien d'autres places où le soleil peut briller, où les étoiles sont visibles, et où le chant des oiseaux n'est pas couvert par le cri des Orcs et des forges.

— Des Orcs ?

— De quels soldats pensais-tu que cette armée allait-elle être composée ? répliqua Nínim en désignant les plaines qui se déroulaient sous ses pieds où des centaines de milliers d'Orcs, que l'adolescente n'avait pas aperçu à première vue, s'entassaient.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Alors la question est réglée.

Et sans laisser plus de temps à Elaiano, il attrapa son bras et un deuxième tourbillon les emporta.

Lorsque la vue de l'adolescente se rétablie, elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce mal éclairée aux murs faits de pierre. Un lit était disposé dans un coin et une sorte d'armoire creusée à même la roche couvrait tout un pan de mur.

— Ce sera ta chambre. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour l'instant, expliqua Nínim d'un ton neutre. N'oublie pas de ne pas retirer ta cape. Tu peux aller où tu veux tant que tu ne sors pas de Barad-Dur, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la salle.

Elaiano se retrouva donc seule dans ce nouvel environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Enfin peut-être pas, car le nom de Barad-Dur sonnait étrangement familier à ses oreilles mais sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. La jeune fille se laissa finalement tomber sur ce qui lui avait semblé être un lit et s'y assit pour réfléchir. Jusqu'à présent elle avait laissé son ami la guider et lui dire quoi faire, mais à présent qu'elle était en Terre Du Milieu, elle ne savait plus du tout ce qui allait se passer. Nínim avait a plusieurs reprises laissé sous-entendre qu'elle devrait participer à des batailles mais il n'avait pas précisé quand ni où. Que devait-elle faire ? Attendre sagement qu'il vienne la chercher ? Il n'en était pas question. Désobéir et partir seule ? Peut-être, mais pour aller où ? Auprès de qui ? D'autant plus qu'elle finirait par tomber sur Maglor, et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'en sortir seule. Aucune des idées qui lui venait ne la contentait, chacune d'elle étant trop floues et aléatoires pour être envisagées.

La jeune fille passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir que cela lui donnerait une bonne idée mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, son attention fut totalement détournée lorsqu'elle sentie sous ses doigts ses oreilles. Au lieu d'être arrondies comme à leur habitude, elle étaient maintenant plus fines et pointues. Surprise, l'adolescente suivit du bout des doigts le contour de ses oreilles n'en revenant pas. Nínim n'avait pas menti… Elle était donc bien une elfe. Et même si elle avait été plus ou moins informé du fait, le découvrir en réalité n'en était pas moins déstabilisant et perturbant. Prise d'un soudain besoin de se changer les idées, Elaiano se releva et remit la capuche qui avait glissé sur sa tête et quitta sa chambre.

Elle se retrouva seule dans un long et large couloir régulièrement éclairé par des torches suspendues aux murs par des enchevêtrements métalliques qui auraient pu être beau s'ils ne dégoulinaient pas d'un liquide noir semblable à du goudron. Un peu écœurée, l'adolescente s'engagea dans le tunnel de pierre en évitant autant que possible de porter son regard sur les lumières qui le jalonnait. Rapidement, elle arriva à un intersection où trois autres couloirs partaient dans des directions différentes. L'un montait abruptement et se transformait en volées de marches grossièrement taillées, l'autre descendait en pente douce, et le dernier poursuivait sa courbe et devait sûrement faire le tour de la tour avant de revenir au point de départ. La jeune fille décida finalement de prendre le chemin descendant et s'y engagea. La descente lui paru durer une éternité tant le sol glissant la ralentissait, le sol légèrement penché sur la gauche n'arrangeant pas les choses.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage inférieur, ce fut d'abord la température qui la frappa. Comparé aux pentes du volcan, la tour était étrangement froide mais à cet étage, il y régnait une fournaise et un bruit insupportables. Pourtant, l'adolescente ne fit pas demi-tour et poursuivit son exploration. Un peu plus loin, un groupe d'orcs armés jusqu'aux dents passa devant elle en sens inverse et Elaiano dû tenir sa capuche pour ne pas que le vent créé par leur passage ne la fasse retomber sur ses épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle déboucha dans une grande salle qui était vraisemblablement une forge. Plusieurs dizaines d'orcs s'y affairaient et fabriquaient des centaines de pièces d'armures et d'armes de tout types. Cela allait de longues barres métalliques qui devaient servir d'épées, à des gantelets complexes. Un constant fracas de marteaux heurtant le métal et de cris aboyés par des orcs emplissait la pièce. Pour couronner le tout, dès qu'un chariot d'armes ou de protections était terminé, une sorte de coup de gong tonitruant se faisait entendre et d'autres orcs sortaient d'une pièce adjacente et venaient récupérer leur chargement.

Les tympans en feu, l'adolescente voulue faire demi-tour et poursuivre sa découverte mais son regard se posa sur un détail. Une sorte de passage relié la porte d'entrée de la forge, soit là où elle se tenait, à la salle où étaient entreposés les armes. L'endroit était extrêmement petit et aucun orc ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Pourtant un homme aurait pu s'y glisser, et s'y cacher sans difficulté. Et bien qu'aucun souvenir ne lui remontait immédiatement en mémoire, Elaiano avait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

Intriguée, elle s'accroupit derrière une enclume qui marquait le début du passage et aussitôt, une autre image se calqua à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle se vit, habillée d'un jean et d'un T-shirt qui méritaient grandement d'être lavés en train de discuter avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, l'adolescente eut beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces, le visage de son interlocuteur restait flou comme si son identité devait absolument rester secrète. Puis le souvenir disparu, et la jeune fille revint au présent encore surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Sans trop réfléchir à ses actions, elle se releva et quitta la forge.

Concentrée sur l'étrange scène qui venait de lui revenir, la jeune fille laissa ses pieds la guider sans prêter grandement attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne sut qu'elle distance elle parcourut, ni même quel chemin elle prit, mais ce fut une voix nasillarde qui l'arrêta. Levant les yeux, elle vit que c'était un orc un peu plus petit que la moyenne qui lui avait parlé, mais non moins armé et repoussant. En effet, Elaiano avait depuis le début de son exploration de Barad-Dur, fait grandement attention à ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur l'apparence des orcs tant leurs manières, leur langage, et surtout leur physique lui faisait peur et la dégoûtait.

— Tu vas où, toi ?!

La question était simple mais la jeune fille était bien incapable d'y répondre. L'une des mises en garde de Nínim revint alors à son esprit.

— Ne montre jamais aux Orcs qu'ils t'ont prise au piège.

— J'allais dans cette direction, répondit-elle ainsi en indiquant l'autre côté de la pièce dans laquelle elle était arrivée.

— Là-bas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à y faire, ce sont les prisons !

— Je le sais bien.

— Tu veux aller admirer les cadavres, ma jolie ? demanda-t-il en dévoilant un sourire édenté.

Puis il poussa un râle avant de se tourner vers les quelques autres orcs qui s'affairaient dans la salle. D'un geste de son épée, il désigna Elaiano et cria :

— Vous entendez ! La fille veut aller passer du bon temps en prison !

Les interpellés relevèrent la tête, jaugèrent l'intéressée avant d'éclater de rire.

— On peut t'aider si tu veux, reprit l'orc en s'approchant.

— Ça ira merci, répondit-elle d'un ton pincé.

— Tu es sûre ? Je suis certain que nous pourrions bien nous amuser…

— Ça ira, répéta-t-elle aussi fermement que possible en dégainant une de ses dagues et en la pointant devant elle pour maintenir son interlocuteur à distance. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer ou je m'en servirai.

Les orcs éclatèrent encore de rire et l'un voulu répliquer, mais son chef le fit taire d'un claquement de fouet. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'adolescente et la jaugea du regard. Finalement, il s'écarta et laissa Elaiano passer. Celle-ci se dépêcha de traverser la salle, ignorant de son mieux le ricanement de l'orc, et pénétra dans le couloir des prisons.

Aussitôt, un silence de tombeau l'entoura et la jeune fille eut l'impression d'avoir mit la tête sous l'eau. Les prisons étaient simples. Elles n'étaient composée que d'un seul couloir où de part et d'autre s'alignaient des cellules. Une grille de fer les fermaient et seul une porte permettait d'y accéder. La plupart des geôles comportaient des passe-plats et de lourdes chaines attachées à un socle de pierre trônait au milieu de chacune d'elle. Enfin, des espaces à peine assez grand pour qu'un adulte s'y glisse allongé avaient été creusés tels des lits de fortune à même la paroi. Mais ces espaces étaient rares et peu de geôles en comportaient.

Malgré l'apparente inutilité de sa présence en ces lieux, l'adolescente se sentie attirée par une cellule qui se trouvait plus loin dans les prisons. Intriguée, elle s'y rendit et tomba sur une geôle en tout point identiques aux autres. Elle n'était ni plus grande, ni plus petite, ni plus belle, ni mieux équipée qu'une autre, pourtant elle avait attiré l'attention de la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi celle-là en particulier et non une autre ? C'était-il passé quelque chose de particulier en ce lieu pour qu'il l'attire autant ? Elaiano n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais était certaine d'une seule chose. Elle était déjà venue ici et s'était déjà tenue à cet endroit. Mais quand ? Et dans quelles circonstances ?

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Elaiano poussa la porte de la geôle, qui n'était heureusement pas fermée et y pénétra. Elle la balaya rapidement du regard avant de s'arrêter sur le socle en pierre où une chaîne aurait dû être attachée. L'adolescente s'avança et effleura la pierre du bout des doigts. Sans s'en rappeler, elle avait l'impression de la connaitre par cœur, de pouvoir définir avec précision chacune de ses aspérités, dont leurs formes et leurs positions sur la roche. La jeune fille se redressa et laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la paroi de la geôle. Là aussi, il y avait dans son geste quelque chose de familier, comme répété des centaines de milliers de fois. Comme subjuguée par cette impression, l'adolescente mit sa main à plat sur le mur et la fit lentement glisser. Une multitude de nouvelles sensations lui vinrent et elle sentie que le verrou qui bloquait sa mémoire pliait et avait du mal à résister à l'assaut de souvenirs qui ne demandaient qu'à jaillir au grand jour et se libérer.

Elaiano poursuivit alors son geste, et plus elle parcourait la paroi sa paume frottant les aspérités de la roche sombre, plus ses souvenirs semblaient se battre pour remonter et lui apporter des réponses. Pourtant, le verrou qui les maintenaient scellés était solide et tenait bon. A un moment, l'adolescente cru qu'il allait céder, mais elle se coupa l'annulaire à cet instant précis. Un pic de douleur lui traversa la main et brisa sa concentration. Par réflexe, elle porta son doigt à sa bouche pour humecter sa blessure afin d'en retirer la perle de sang qui en coulait et ce geste lui sembla aussi familier. Mais elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'y attarder qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Un étrange stress s'empara d'elle et sans réfléchir, Elaiano cligna des yeux et Voyagea. Dans l'instant qui suivi, elle se trouvait à nouveau dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nínim pénétra dans la pièce et sourit en apercevant la jeune fille.

— Je vois que tu en a profité pour découvrir un peu la tour. Où es-tu allée ?

— Je suis…

L'adolescente marqua un temps.

— Comment sais-tu que je suis allée faire un tour ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre mais Elaiano vit clairement dans ses yeux qu'il savait, et sans raison apparente, elle se sentie coupable. Coupable de s'être rendue à la forge et aux prisons. Y avait-il une raison extérieure ou dans son passé à cela, ou s'agissait-il simplement de cette impression de reproche qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son interlocuteur qui lui donnait cette sensation ? Une chose était sûre, même s'il ne le disait pas à voix haute, il savait qu'elle venait de Voyager pour retourner à sa chambre.

— J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu que pour me demander mon trajet ''touristique'', lâcha-t-elle pressée de changer de sujet et de mettre fin au duel de regard qui venait de commencer.

— Non en effet. Une colonie de Nains essaie de s'installer dans la Moria depuis quelques années et les orcs qui doivent les en empêcher rencontrent des difficultés, Sauron souhaiterait que je m'y rende pour les aider. Je suis donc venu te proposer de m'accompagner.

— Tu m'en penses capable ?

— Si je ne le pensais pas, nous ne serions pas en Terre Du Milieu. Il est plus que temps que tu reprennes ta juste place dans ce monde, avant qu'il ne devienne seulement un mythe à tes yeux.

— Seulement un mythe à mes yeux ?

— Lorsque l'on reste trop loin d'un des deux mondes dans lequel nous pouvons Voyager, nous l'oublions petit-à-petit. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été par moment absent lors de notre présence sur Terre.

— Donc la perte de mes souvenirs serait donc lié à ça ?

— Pas cette fois, répondit-il évasif.

Elaiano comprit qu'il avait une fois de plus des informations et qu'il les gardaient pour lui-même. Elle voulu les lui soutirer, mais il la prit de vitesse.

— Trêve de bavardage, viens-tu ?

— Bien sûr.

Dans ce cas ne tardons pas. Il prit alors le bras de la jeune fille, et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit il se servit à son tour de son pendentif et les emmena tout deux.

Il atterrirent sur une étendue de longs rocheux plats où plusieurs dizaines d'orcs étaient rassemblés en petits campements. A quelques centaines de mètres de là, se dressait une falaise immense dans lequel une arche avait été creusée. Il s'agissait de l'entrée des mines de la Moria, ou Khazad-Dûm comme l'appelait les Nains. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'adolescente vit que d'épais nuages noirs cachaient le soleil mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque à Nínim car il lui semblait qu'il lui avait déjà que les orcs ne supportaient pas le soleil.

Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs signe à Elaiano de le suivre et la guida jusqu'à un abris qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une tente de commandement. Elle était presque vide et seul une table branlante avait été disposée au milieu. D'un geste sûr, Nínim sorti une carte de sous sa cape et la déroula sous les yeux de deux généraux orcs qui semblaient moins stupides que les autres, mais non moins horribles.

— Nous sommes ici, commença-t-il en indiquant l'entrée Est des mines. Les Nains sont dans cette zone, ajouta-t-il en montrant une immense salle sur la carte. Une troupe les empêche déjà de fuir vers le Sud et le Guetteur des eaux s'est installé depuis quelques années au niveau de l'entrée Ouest qui est donc condamnée.

Il marqua un temps avant de reprendre.

— La majorité de nos forces attendent dans les profondeurs que nous donnions l'assaut. Nous traverserons donc discrètement le pont de Khazad-Dûm et nous rendrons directement dans la grande salle. Une fois que nous aurons tous passé le pont, nous déclencherons l'assaut. Ils sont désorientés car leur roi a été tué par un de nos archers embusqués il y a quelques semaines de là. Profitez-en pour les démoraliser encore plus et les empêcher de se réorganiser. Enfin, obligez-les à se retirer dans cette petite pièce, indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt une salle rectangulaire située tout au Nord de la grande salle. C'est clair ?

Un grognement général fit office de réponse.

— Inutile de vous rappeler ce qui vit au fond de ces mines. Il ne fait pas de distinctions entre amis et ennemis, donc s'il arrive, repliez-vous. Notre priorité est d'éradiquer une fois pour toute cette colonie Naine. Tuez-les tous.

Lorsque le dernier ordre claqua, le sang de la jeune fille se figea dans ses veines. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une contre-attaque défensive ou d'une simple bataille. C'était un massacre pur et simple. Nínim aperçu le regard choqué de l'adolescente, et attendit que les orcs aient quitté la tente avant de reprendre sur un ton glacial.

— Nous sommes en guerre Elaiano. Oublie tes beaux principes, ce ne sont pas eux qui nous ferons gagner.

— Savent-ils au moins ce qui les attendent ?

— Cela fait cinq ans que cette colonie existe. Elle est un péril pour nous car elle occupe une place stratégique dans la traversée des Monts Brumeux. La mort de leur ''roi'' Balin est notre ultime chance de reprendre le contrôle de ces lieux.

— Balin ? répéta la jeune fille.

Ce nom lui était familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Remarquant son trouble, Nínim se dépêcha d'ajouter :

— Tu ne le connais pas. Cesses de te torturer l'esprit et prépare-toi pour la bataille.

Et sur ces mots il quitta la tente. A nouveau seule Elaiano suivit son conseil, mais garda dans un coin de sa tête le nom du Nain dans l'improbable cas où des souvenirs en lien lui reviendraient. Enfin, elle se mit à la recherche d'eau pour se réhydrater et se rafraîchir.

Dès que le soleil eut disparu derrière les Montagnes de Brume, Nínim donna l'ordre de début d'opération. C'est avec appréhension que la jeune fille se plaça à ses côtés à la tête du groupe constitué d'une cinquantaine d'individus. Silencieusement ils marchèrent sur la porte Est, et pénétrèrent dans les mines. Aussitôt, le peu de lumière naturelle qu'il restait disparue et seul des torches leurs permettaient d'y voir clair. L'adolescente souffla profondément pour se donner du courage, puis se mit en marche résolument dans l'obscurité. Et c'est ainsi que la première grosse bataille d'Elaiano débuta.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Tout d'abord pour ceux et celles qui connaissent la chronologie par cœur, il y a une raison à ce saut temporel qui sera expliqué plus tard. Alors ne m'incendiez pas dans les commentaires, ce n'est (pour une fois) pas une erreur._

_Bon, vous vous doutez du contenu du chapitre suivant hein, ce n'est plus un scoop. Ça va chauffer._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à la prochaine !_


	52. Les Mines de la Moria

_Bonjour !_

_Le titre est explicite, je ne vous saouleraient donc pas de blabla inutile (ce que je ne suis ABSOLUMENT PAS en train de faire)._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Les Mines de la Moria — **

**0o0o0o0**

La troupe s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans les Mines de la Moria. Déjà, l'ombre les entouraient à peine repoussée par les rares torches portées par quelques orcs. Les commandants avaient ordonnés à tous de faire silence et tous s'étaient empressés d'obéir. Un silence de mort planait parfois perturbé par le tintement d'une lame, le cliquetis d'une armure mal ajustée, ou un cailloux heurtant un mur. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur un espace plus large qu'Elaiano aurait pu qualifier de majestueux si elle n'était pas tendue à l'idée de la bataille à venir.

Le chemin qu'ils suivaient s'arrêtait brusquement devant une immense fosse dont le fond était plongé dans le noir, si fond il y avait. De l'autre côté du trou, des escaliers permettaient de s'enfoncer encore plus dans les mines et seul un long pont très fin en reliait les deux extrémités. Taillé d'un seul bloc dans la roche, il était parfaitement poli, légèrement incurvé et un peu plus fin au milieu faisant tout au plus un mètre de large.

En l'apercevant, la jeune fille comprit qu'il s'agissait du pont dont Nínim avait parlé lors de la réunion stratégique sous la tente de fortune. Et comme pour confirmer sa pensée, l'intéressé se pencha vers l'adolescente et murmura :

— Il s'agit du pont de Khazad-Dûm. L'attaque commencera une fois que nous serons tous de l'autre côté. Ne t'éloignes pas trop de moi.

Puis sans rien ajouter, il se redressa et fit un signe à un commandant qui prit sa troupe et commença à traverser le pont, bientôt suivi par les autres groupes. En les voyant marcher calmement les uns derrière les autres, Elaiano comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un moment crucial et risqué. S'ils tombaient dans une embuscade ou étaient attaqués maintenant, jamais ils ne pourraient se défendre. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle s'engagea sur le pont. Lentement, en prenant garde à l'endroit où elle mettait ses pieds, elle se mit à avancer. Nínim avait choisit de la faire passer en dernière et derrière lui, ainsi ce serait elle qui devrait sonner l'alarme s'ils étaient attaqués par derrière. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'était absolument pas concentrée sur la surveillance de l'arrière-garde car sa peur du vide la prenait au ventre et lui tordait de peur les boyaux.

Mais cette fois, elle n'avait rien auquel se retenir si elle perdait l'équilibre. Si elle tombait, elle chuterait et rien ni personne ne pourrait la sauver. Soudainement, son pied cogna dans un minuscule rocher qui tomba du pont et disparu dans les profondeurs qui s'étiraient sous Elaiano. Paniquée à l'idée que la même chose puisse lui arriver, l'adolescente se figea les yeux écarquillés de peur. Nínim dû sentir sa détresse car il se retourna et vit la jeune fille debout au milieu de pont à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Calmement il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'à l'extrémité du pont. Là, sans prêter la moindre attention aux orcs qui continuaient de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la Mine, il se tourna vers Elaiano.

— Si tu étais tombée, tu aurais pu te rattraper, lâcha-t-il sur un ton de reproche en désignant dédaigneusement le pendentif de la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, celle-ci se sentie stupide. Elle avait paniqué alors qu'elle ne risquait absolument rien. Désolée, elle voulue s'excuser mais Nínim l'acheva sèchement.

— Je t'ai pas appris à t'en servir pour que tu survives, pas pour jouer les nounous. Maintenant pars devant, et que je ne t'entendes plus te plaindre.

L'adolescente voulue répliquer et lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais le regard glacial qui lui jeta la dissuada. Elle s'exécuta alors, non sans le foudroyer du regard, et repris sa route. Ils marchèrent encore longtemps, gravir des escaliers, et traversèrent de trop nombreux couloirs sans voir les orcs ni entendre quoi que ce soit avant qu'un bruit de tambour venu des profondeurs ne les fassent s'arrêter.

Elaiano se figea et se tourna vers Nínim, mais celui-ci lui intima le silence d'un geste. Au même moment, un autre roulement de tambour monta aussitôt suivi d'un second. Comme en réponse, deux autres coups de tambours résonnèrent, leur son se répercutant à l'infini contre les parois en pierre de la Mine. Des bruissements et des cris d'orcs se firent alors entendre et les coups de tambours s'intensifièrent. Nuls mots n'étaient nécessaires car la jeune fille comprit instantanément ce que ces coups signifiaient. La bataille allait commencer.

Des mouvements dans l'ombre de la Moria se firent alors que tous convergeaient vers un même et unique point que l'adolescente ignorait. Et même si elle pouvait se croire seule dans la mine avec Nínim, Elaiano avait cette étrange sensation que des milliers d'êtres étaient présents dans les profondeurs et en sortaient pour aller combattre les Nains.

Une pluie de gravillons non loin attira l'attention d'Elaiano qui par réflexe, prit son arc y encocha une flèche et la décocha. Le tout avait à peine prit une seconde et le trait n'en fut pas moins mortel. Un bref cri de douleur et de surprise résonna dans toute la mine avant que son auteur ne meurt et que son cri s'éteigne. Un silence pesant retomba et les bruissements se suspendirent pendant que le Nain qui était parti en repérage vacillait, puis s'effondrait avant de tomber du haut du perchoir où il s'était caché. Le calme qui accompagna sa chute sembla durer des heures avant que son corps ne s'empale sur une pointe rocheuse. Le fracas provoqué par son armure et ses armes heurtant la pierre firent effets de signal. Le son n'avait pas fini de ricocher contre les parois que des milliers de cris envahirent la Mine. La bataille avait commencé.

Le cliquetis des armes s'entrechoquant, les cris de douleurs des belligérants et le son des tambours n'atteignaient plus l'adolescente dont les yeux étaient restés fixés sur la sombre forme du corps du Nain à peine visible dans l'ombre de la Mine. Elle avait tiré par instinct, sans réfléchir et avait mit fin à la vie d'un être qui n'avait pas pu se défendre. Il n'avait pas vu venir le trait et n'avait pas pu prévenir les siens. Il avait prit un risque pour apporter des informations aux autres Nains présents et avait payé le cher prix de sa vie.

Sous le choc du geste qu'elle venait de faire, la jeune fille lâcha son arc comme si celui-ci était soudainement devenu brûlant et fit quelques pas pour s'en éloigner. Elle venait de découvrir malgré elle que tuer une personne était autrement plus horrible que de tuer un animal pour ensuite le manger. Pour ne rien arranger, l'écho lui renvoyait sans cesse le bruit des combats et lui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient partout à la fois. La panique la gagna à nouveau, et aucune parole de Nínim ne pu la calmer tant elle était horrifiée par son geste. A court de solutions, le Maia fit alors un geste que l'adolescente ne comprit pas et qu'elle oublia presque instantanément. D'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, il attrapa les épaules d'Elaiano, la força à lui faire face et posa deux doigts sur son front.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille eut l'impression qu'un saut d'eau glacé venait de noyer son cerveau et la détachait totalement de la réalité. L'effet fut immédiat. L'adolescente cessa de se débattre et ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat jusqu'à devenir presque mornes et sans vie. D'un geste lent, elle tourna son visage vers Nínim comme en attente d'instructions. En face d'elle, le Maia s'autorisa un sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant avant de lui donner ces quelques ordres fatidiques.

— Va et bats-toi. Tues-les tous.

Un éclair rouge traversa les yeux d'Elaiano avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et ne se dirige vers les lieux du combat.

La suite resta flou dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille, et si on lui avait demandé précisément ce qu'elle avait fait, elle aurait été incapable de donner des détails.

Comme plongée dans un état second, l'adolescente parti en vitesse vers la Grande Salle où Nains et Orcs se battaient. Toute trace de la peur et de la panique qui l'assaillait un instant plus tôt l'avait désertée comme n'importe quelle émotion. Ses pensées parasites semblaient avoir presque toutes étaient effacées pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule chose, le meurtre. Une envie de tuer tous ses opposants pulsait dans l'esprit d'Elaiano et était sa seule raison de vivre en cet instant. Cette puissante envie de voir couler le sang était l'unique pensée et le seul objectif qu'avait la jeune fille. On lui avait ordonné de tuer, et elle le ferait quoi qu'il lui en coûterait.

Lorsque Elaiano déboucha dans la salle des combats, elle ne s'attarda pas sur les immenses colonnes qui s'y dressait, ni même sur la violence des combats et les cadavres qui gisaient déjà au sol, mais son regard se braqua sur un groupe de Nains qui se battaient. Alors, une lueur rouge apparue dans ses yeux chassant leur habituelle couleur bleue, et l'adolescente se jeta à cœur perdu dans la bataille.

Elle dégaina ses dagues et les planta dans le ventre du premier Nain qui passa à sa portée. Il n'avait pas encore fini d'expirer qu'elle les en retira pour trancher la gorge d'un autre et parer un coup venu par derrière. D'un geste souple elle évita la lame et tua un autre ennemi. Toute trace d'humanité et de pitié disparu de ses yeux et elle devint une machine à tuer. Ses dagues allaient et venaient laissant un sillage de mort sur leur passage. Et au milieu des Orcs et des Nains, on aura pu croire que la Mort elle-même était venue pour faucher la vie de tous ceux qui passaient à portée de ses lames. Ce n'était plus une bataille, c'était un massacre où une jeune fille enveloppée dans une cape bleue nuit dansait au milieu des combattants, aussi insaisissable que le vent, les abattants uns à uns sans s'arrêter ni même sembler être blessée. Nul ne savait qui elle était car un capuchon recouvrait sa tête faisant d'elle une arme inconnue et implacable dépourvue de la moindre émotion.

Et plus le temps passait, plus le nombre de Nains diminuait, et plus ils étaient obligés de se replier sur la partie Nord de la salle où une porte fermée barricadait la porte d'une pièce. Bientôt, il ne resta plus un seul Nain en vie dans la Grande Salle et les Orcs se jetèrent sur la porte. Ils commencèrent à frapper fort avec leurs armes pour ébrécher les battants mais des Nains devaient l'avoir barricadée car elle tenait bon. L'esprit toujours embrumé, Elaiano marcha sur la porte et vit que Nínim se tenait auprès d'elle. Étrangement, il semblait fatigué et ne cessait de lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil comme pour s'assurer qu'elle continuait à se battre. Quelques coupures étaient visibles çà et là, mais semblaient superficielles.

Un grand craquement se fit alors entendre, les portes cédèrent, et la jeune fille se précipita aux côtés de Nínim à l'intérieur de la salle. En son centre trônait une tombe blanche et une cinquantaine de Nains se tenaient là, prêts à se défendre et à en découdre. Ils s'étaient organisés en deux lignes distinctes, et derrière la seconde, Elaiano pu voir un Nain griffonner quelque chose sur un énorme livre avant de le poser et de se relever l'arme au point. L'un d'eux poussa un cri et tous se jetèrent sur leurs assaillants. Habilement, l'adolescente esquiva leur charge et se retrouva face à la deuxième ligne. Dans l'instant qui suivit, Nínim paru à ses côtés comme déposé par un tourbillon de ténèbres et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le regard vide d'Elaiano.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter et d'un commun accord, les deux combattants se jetèrent sur les derniers Nains pendant que les Orcs se chargeaient de la première ligne. Le combat fut bref et intense. Les dagues de la jeune fille reprirent leur danse mortelle mais avec plus d'attention car les combattants étaient des guerriers chevronnés rompus au maniement des armes et avaient déjà survécus à de multiples batailles. Plusieurs Nains tombèrent sous leurs coups sans parvenir à les toucher avant que l'un d'eux, plus habile que les autres ne parviennent à blesser la jeune fille au visage faisant basculer sa capuche vers l'arrière. Il ne put en faire plus car l'adolescente se jeta sur lui et lui trancha la gorge.

Du sang gicla sur sa cape mais elle s'en moqua car une pierre vint lui frapper la tempe. Lentement, elle se tourna et aperçu le Nain qui écrivait quelques secondes plus tôt, debout devant la tombe sur laquelle un rayon de lune tombait éclairant une inscription et la pièce, un lance-pierre à la main. L'adolescente ne prêta pas attention au Nain qui poussa un cri en tombant dans un puit à quelques pas d'elle, trop concentrée sur sa nouvelle proie. Elle fit un pas en avant et parue dans la lumière. Le Nain poussa alors un cri de surprise comme s'il la reconnaissait.

— Elaiano ?!

Le mot criait ne parvint qu'aux oreilles de la jeune fille mais suffit à la perturber et à faire vaciller l'ordre qui martelait toujours l'esprit de l'elfe. L'adolescente marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de s'avancer à nouveau vers lui, dagues aux poings.

— Elaiano ?! répéta-t-il.

A nouveau la jeune fille s'arrêta, sans comprendre et l'ordre dans son esprit flancha comme blessé.

— Elaiano ?!

Enfin, ce dernier appel fusa et provoqua comme un déclic. Une sensation de vive brûlure au niveau de son cou détourna l'attention de l'adolescente qui baissa un instant les yeux. Autour de son cou, son collier brillait et la brûlait. D'un geste elle l'attrapa pour le retirer, mais à peine l'eut-elle touché qu'une vague traversa son esprit et détruisit l'ordre de Nínim et presque tout ce qui venait de se passer. Aussitôt, la jeune fille eut l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Elle se retrouva au milieu d'une bataille sans savoir comment elle était y était arrivée, et en train de menacer un Nain qui la regardait avec surprise.

— Elaiano ? répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

— Oui ? répondit-elle désorientée en baissant sa garde.

Le Nain n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'un autre de ses congénères se jeta sur l'adolescente une sorte de courte lance à la main.

Aussitôt, tout alla très vite. La jeune fille vit le Nain fondre sur elle et elle tendit son bras comme pour se protéger. Son pendentif s'illumina et de la lumière en jaillit envoyant le Nain voler plusieurs mètres en arrière puis s'écraser contre un mur. En voyant ça, trois autres se jetèrent sur Elaiano qui eut de la peine à parer l'attaque du premier et à esquiver celle du second. Celle du dernier l'atteignit par contre et la blessa au flanc. Un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit l'acier mordre sa chair. Elle le frappa d'un coup de pied pour l'éloigner, mais d'autres coups l'atteignirent la blessant respectivement au bras et à la jambe. Se sentant faiblir, elle plaça à nouveau son bras entre elle et ses assaillants et la vague de lumière jaillit à nouveau, l'affaiblissant encore plus. Ses attaquants volèrent au loin mais d'autres continuèrent d'arriver et de la frapper. Ils avaient vu ce qu'elle avait fait aux autres, et étaient conscients qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Ils en profitaient alors pour la tuer et faire disparaître la menace qu'elle représentait. Mais à nouveau, ils furent envoyés aux quatre coins de la pièce par une vague de lumière. Cette troisième défense fit ployer Elaiano de fatigue. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol et elle eut du mal à se relever. Elle se défendit grâce à son pendentif une dernière fois avant que Nínim ne jaillisse à son côté, tout aussi fatigué qu'elle et bien plus blessé.

— Cesses de t'en servir ou tu t'évanouiras, cracha-t-il avant de frapper de son épée un Nain qui l'attaquait par derrière. Plus tu t'en sers, plus tu te fatigueras, ajouta-t-il avant de relever la jeune fille. Bats-toi !

Sur ces paroles, il fit volte-face et tua un Nain qui venait à la rescousse d'un de ses amis. Toujours désorientée, Elaiano se redressa et tomba nez-à-nez face à un autre Nain qui l'attaquait. D'un coup de dague, elle le blessa gravement et se détourna. Elle vit alors Nínim planter son épée en travers du corps d'un autre Nain avant que celui qui se tenait toujours devant la tombe ne s'écrit :

— Óin !

Aussitôt la scène disparue et Elaiano vit les deux Nains en compagnie d'autres assis autour d'une table en train de festoyer. Tout au bout de la table, elle se vit en train de mordre avec appétit dans un morceau de viande en regardant d'un air déçue deux personnes qui se tenaient en retrait. Malheureusement, leurs visages étaient flous et la jeune fille n'eut pas l'occasion de connaitre leur identité avant que le souvenir ne lui échappe et qu'elle revienne à l'instant présent. Jamais elle ne sut ce qu'elle avait manqué, mais le fait est qu'un de ses opposants apparu dans son champ de vision à ce moment là et que la seule chose qui la sauva fut Nínim qui s'interposa.

La lame du Nain pénétra profondément dans la chair du Maia le blessant gravement. Paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir, Elaiano se ressaisit et contre-attaqua. Son attaquant ne tint pas longtemps avant de périr sous les coups de la jeune fille enragée. Ce fut un cri de douleur de Nínim qui lui fit tourner la tête et revenir à ses côtés. D'un geste elle rangea ses dagues, se glissa sous l'épaule de son ami et plaqua sa main sur sa blessure pour endiguer le flot de sang qui coulait. Puis elle jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle et vit que presque tous les Nains étaient morts. Celui qui l'avait interpellé peu avant gisait dans un mare de sang, adossé contre la tombe, sa main gauche posée sur le livre sur lequel il écrivait avant que la bataille ne démarre.

Cahin caha, slalomant entre les combattants, Elaiano parvint à quitter la salle et à rejoindre le grand hall où s'étaient tenus les premiers combats. Au même instant, une lueur rouge parue au bout des rangées de colonnes et un monstre d'ombre et de feu jaillit des tréfonds des mines de la Moria. De la fumée l'entourait et il tenait dans une de ses mains un long lasso enflammé. Au travers du feu dont il était fait, on pouvait distinguer deux ailes déchirées. Le démon poussa un cri qui figea de terreur l'adolescente et mit en déroute les Orcs. N'ayant plus d'autres choix et malgré sa fatigue avancée, la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Un tourbillon de lumière naquit de son pendentif et l'entoura ainsi que Nínim. Et juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, Elaiano entendit un cor d'Orc sonner la retraite. Enfin, l'adolescente quitta les mines de la Moria.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, elle s'écrasa avec le blessé dans une rivière à proximité des Monts Brumeux et d'une immense forêt. Aussitôt, elle s'attela à soigner et sauver son ami gravement blessé sans prendre le temps de regarder aux alentours. Et même si elle se croyait seule, son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'une troupe cachée dans les feuillages de la forêt. Et parmi ces ombres, l'un d'eux reconnu parfaitement la silhouette blonde qui se découpait en haut de la colline où elle avait atterrie. Il fit alors signe à son groupe de faire demi-tour et tous se fondirent dans les bois sans qu'Elaiano ne les aient remarqués.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Bon, ne vous poussez pas trop pour tuer Nínim, chacun son tour ! Et ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas le tuer, aidez-moi à contenir les autres s'il vous plait !_

_Bref, j'espère que cette ''petite'' scène d'action vous aura plu. Ne vous jetez pas encore sur la chronologie, les informations précises arrivent sous peu..._

_Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


	53. Doutes et tentations

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre dont le côté ''tentation'' est directement inspiré d'un roman et film bien connu avec des vampires. Tous le monde voit de quoi je parle non ? Et bien le contenu n'aura, aucun rapport !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Doutes et tentations — **

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano passa la majeure partie de la nuit à nettoyer la blessure de Nínim. Elle commença par le traîner hors du ruisseau dans lequel ils avaient atterrit, puis elle souleva sa chemise gorgée d'eau et de sang afin de dégager la zone touchée. N'ayant absolument rien sur elle, la jeune fille commença par arracher un pan de son propre vêtement pour s'en servir comme compresse.

S'accroupissant au bord de l'eau afin d'humidifier le tissus, elle ne put retenir un bâillement. La fatigue du combat ainsi que l'utilisation de son collier avaient sapés ses forces et menaçaient de l'emporter aux pays des songes. Pourtant, l'état de son ami lui procurait pour l'instant suffisamment d'adrénaline pour garder tant bien que mal les yeux ouverts. Les mains toujours plongées dans le ruisseau, l'adolescente en profita pour s'asperger d'eau fraîche ce qui eut pour effet de lui remettre les idées en place. Une fois fait, Elaiano se détourna et retourna au chevet de Nínim.

Elle l'avait vaguement allongé sur une grande dalle de pierre semblable à celles qui se trouvaient devant l'entrée Est de la Moria. La jeune fille en avait donc conclu qu'ils ne devaient pas en être très éloignés car même si c'était elle qui les avaient faits sortir des Mines, elle ignorait tout de leur localisation. En fuyant l'ombre de feu et de flamme, elle avait tout de suite comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas la force pour Voyager jusqu'en Mordor, et encore moins jusqu'au chalet de Finlande. Elle avait donc opté pour un endroit plat et à l'air libre, en croisant les doigts pour que son pendentif les emmènent dans un endroit sans danger. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés dans une maison ou un village, la rivière lui permettrait au moins de nettoyer la plaie de Nínim.

C'est donc armée de son bout de tissus gorgé d'eau froide que l'adolescente s'agenouilla devant son coéquipier qui s'était évanoui, et entreprit d'essuyer le sang. Il y en avait tant qu'il lui fallu plusieurs minutes et de nombreux allers-retours au ruisseau pour réussir à tout éponger et n'avoir plus que la blessure. Celle-ci était très nette mais assez profonde. Elle s'enfonçait dans le flanc gauche mais la lame ne semblait pas avoir coupé d'artères ou touché d'organe, ce qui était un miracle. C'est donc le front couvert de sueur, et les yeux papillonnant sous le poids de la fatigue que la jeune fille banda de son mieux le torse de Nínim. Ce dernier ne donnait d'ailleurs toujours pas de signes d'éveils ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer l'infirmière improvisée, mais son état semblait stable. Enfin, le sang cessa de couler et une croûte commença à se former.

Alors, Elaiano laissa de côté le blessé et entreprit de nettoyer ses propres plaies. Tournant momentanément le dos à son ami, elle s'assit sur un rocher au bord du ruisseau et plongea ses mains dans l'eau. Elle commença par nettoyer son bras gauche où une petite coupure était visible, puis sa jambe droite où le même type de marque apparaissait. L'adolescente ne prit pas gare à ses genoux légèrement égratignés mais préféra frotter délicatement son visage pour en retirer le sang qui ne devait pas manquer d'apparaître. Enfin, elle évita de toucher sa tempe droite et sa joue droite car une douleur cuisante l'empêchait même d'effleurer cette zone.

La jeune fille voulue ensuite retourner auprès de Nínim, mais un autre bâillement plus prononcé que les précédents lui fit comprendre qu'elle dépassait les limites de ses propres forces, et que si elle continuait sur sa lancée, elle ne tiendrait pas. L'adolescente jeta alors un regard autour d'elle et n'apercevant aucun danger, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien se permettre un court somme afin de pouvoir être opérationnelle dès que possible. Elle s'allongea donc au bord de la rivière, son corps presque entièrement recouvert par sa cape, et une mèche de cheveux lui couvrant le visage. Enfin, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle plongea dans un lourd sommeil.

Aussitôt, des silhouettes armées d'arcs émergèrent de la nuit et s'approchèrent d'elle. Le chef de la troupe dont les longs cheveux blonds et raides retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules alla même jusqu'à écarter la mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille pour dégager son visage. En découvrant son identité, un murmure surprit s'éleva avant de s'éteindre tout aussi soudainement. Le chef se redressa et se tourna vers sa troupe.

— C'est bien elle.

Ignorant tout de ce qui se passait, Elaiano dormait profondément d'un sommeil sans rêve lorsque haut dans le ciel une étoile scintilla et la jeune fille se retrouva sans savoir pourquoi au milieu du ciel.

Tout était noir autour d'elle. Le notion de haut et de bas n'existait plus car elle aucun sol ne s'étendait sous ses pieds et il n'y avait que le néant à perte de vue. Puis, une lueur apparue au loin comme une invitation à s'avancer. Pourtant, au lieu de se diriger vers elle, l'adolescente resta là où elle était.

— Viens…

Une douce voix féminine résonna autour de la jeune fille comme venue de partout à la fois, mais personne ne se montra.

— Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ?

— Viens.

La voix se faisait plus insistante sans pour autant perdre de sa douceur.

— Mais qui êtes-vous ?

— Viens !

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un ordre.

— Non ! Pas tant que je ne saurais pas qui vous êtes !

La lointaine lumière vacilla alors que l'écho s'éteignait emportant avec lui la réponse d'Elaiano. Une éternité paru s'écouler avant que la ''voix'' ne reprenne.

— Tu ne te rappelles donc pas ?

— Je devrais ?

A nouveau le silence se fit comme si la Dame à qui l'adolescente parlait sans même connaitre son identité réfléchissait. Enfin, elle reprit et sa réponse sonna tel un glas.

— Oui.

Aussitôt, la lumière disparue et la jeune fille se sentit chuter dans les ténèbres. Et avant que celles-ci ne l'emporte à nouveau, une dernière phrase résonna mais cette fois dans son esprit.

— Souvient-en et protège ton sommeil et ton esprit. Prend garde aux apparences.

Enfin, tout disparu et l'adolescente plongea à nouveau dans la nuit.

* * *

[…]

Un son flou et distant parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

[…]

Le son semblait plus proche. L'adolescente put distinguer une voix mais n'y prêta pas garde.

— Ondine ?

— Dame Elaiano ?

Non, pas une mais deux voix. Des voix masculines qui l'appelait. Mais pourquoi leur répondre ? La torpeur qui engourdissait les sens de la jeune fille était bien plus agréable.

— Réveilles-toi !

L'ordre lancé eu raison de la somnolence d'Elaiano qui s'éveilla.

Le paysage autour d'elle lui sembla d'abord flou avant que sa vue ne se précise et qu'elle se trouve nez-à-nez avec des elfes. Aussi réveillée que si elle venait de recevoir un saut d'eau froide, l'adolescente poussa un cri de surprise et voulue s'éloigner, mais elle ne réussit qu'à s'étrangler à moitié en marchant sur sa cape. L'un des elfes, dont le visage semblait étrangement familier à la jeune fille, comprit qu'elle avait pris peur.

— Tout va bien, ne panique pas. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

L'adolescente cessa de fuir, mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

— Nous t'avons vue arriver et sommes venus t'aider. Tu t'appelles Ondine, non ?

— Non, moi c'est Elaiano, répondit-elle avant de s'arrêter en reconnaissant le nom.

C'était sous ce prénom que les gardes forestiers et le commentateur télé l'avait nommée. Nínim lui avait ensuite confirmé qu'elle avait été connue sous cette identité pendant un temps.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

Sa réponse ainsi que sa question déclenchèrent une vague de murmures qui disparue tout aussi vite lorsque le chef fit signe aux autres de faire silence.

— Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

Cette question en tout point identique à celle de la ''voix'' qui venait de lui parler désorienta complètement l'adolescente. Qu'avait-elle donc oublié pour que les premières personnes qui lui parlent lui pose cette question ? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une feinte car même si quelques instants plus tôt, son interlocuteur présentait un visage de marbre, il n'avait pas su cacher sa surprise face à la réponse d'Elaiano. De plus, la jeune fille aurait pu jurer connaitre son interlocuteur, mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler qui il était. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher d'exprimer ses doutes.

— Non, mais il me semble vous connaitre.

— Semble ?

Un mélange de déception et de surprise se firent entendre dans sa voix.

— Mon nom est Haldir, cela te revient-il ? l'interrogea-t-il après avoir hésité.

— Non plus. Pourquoi ? Vous me connaissez ?

— Je croyais. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu partais pour le vallée d'Imladris en compagnie du fëanorion Maglor.

— Maglor ?! s'étouffa-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

— C'est impossible, vous mentez ! Jamais je ne l'aurais suivi de plein gré ! Il a déjà essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de son interlocuteur de paraître confus.

— Pourtant, j'étais là. Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

— Non… Non… Non… répéta-t-elle comme pour se convaincre et chasser ses doutes. C'est strictement impossible. C'est… impossible. Soit vous mentez, soit vous vous trompez.

L'elfe voulu la contredire, mais une ombre sortit de la nuit et se tint à quelques pas du groupe.

— Il ment.

Tous firent volte-face et les elfes portèrent leurs mains à leurs armes méfiants. Seule Elaiano se redressa et s'écria joyeusement.

— Nínim !

Loin de partager sa joie, il garda un visage neutre.

— Viens, nous partons.

— Non, répliqua durement Haldir. Elle doit revenir en Lothlorien, là où est sa place.

— Ma place ?

— Ne l'écoutes pas, viens !

— Mais…

— C'est un ordre.

La jeune fille finit par s'exécuter et sortit du cercle d'elfes pour venir se placer à ses côtés. En se retournant elle put sentir la tension dans l'air et le duel de regard qui se jouait entre Nínim et l'elfe.

— Ne cherchez pas à nous retenir. Vous y perdriez beaucoup d'hommes, les mit en garde Nínim avant d'agripper le bras d'Elaiano et de disparaître avec elle.

A peine le tourbillon de ténèbres eut disparu qu'un des elfes demanda :

— Nous étions sept et il était seul. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir ?

— Tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est un certain Annatar qui a entre autres forgé les Anneaux de Pouvoirs au Second Age. Et dans son ombre, il avait toujours un acolyte qui répondait au nom de Nínim. Mais lorsque les masques sont tombés et qu'Annatar s'est révélé n'être autre que le Maia Sauron, Nínim a aussi dévoilé sa véritable identité. Il s'agissait du Maia des songes, ancien serviteur du Vala Irmo, et son nom était Faegmôr. Et comme il l'a laissé lui-même sous-entendre il y a quelques instants, nous n'aurions pas fait le poids.

— Et pour Dame Elaiano ?

—Quel que soit le malheur qui lui est arrivé, il n'y est sûrement pas étranger.

* * *

Le Voyage de Nínim déposa Elaiano devant la porte de la ''chambre'' qui lui avait été attribuée en Barad-Dûr. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses marques que son compagnon explosait de rage.

— Je t'avais dit de rester à l'écart des elfes ! Et toi, dès ta première sortie tu discutes avec eux comme si de rien n'était ! Es-tu inconsciente ou idiote ?!

— Je te rappelle que tu étais blessé et évanoui ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tu ne meurs pas, alors ne m'en veux pas si j'ai fait des erreurs ! J'essayais juste de te sauver la vie !

Son interlocuteur balaya l'air de la main dans un geste dédaigneux.

— Je soutiens que tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont dangereux. Et de toute manière, je ne serais pas vraiment mort.

— Pas vraiment mort ? répéta l'adolescente interloquée.

— Je suis un Maia pas un Homme, répondit ce dernier comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse évidente. Mais là n'est pas la question, tu aurais dû garder tes distances avec ces elfes. Encore heureux qu'aucun Vala n'ait essayé de te contacter, ajouta-t-il en retirant le bandage que la jeune fille lui avait mis.

Au lieu de relever sa dernière remarque, Elaiano tenta de l'en empêcher.

— Non ne le retire pas ! Ta blessure n'a pas encore cicatrisé.

— Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il en lui montrant son côté.

A la place de la plaie béante il n'y avait plus qu'une mince trace blanchâtre qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Je suis un Maia, répéta-t-il. Maintenant va te changer et te reposer, la bataille a été rude et tu n'as que trop utilisé ton collier.

Sur ces mots, il remit sa capuche et s'éloigna dans le couloir toujours aussi mal éclairé. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et constata que ses vêtements étaient dans un sale état. Le pire était sa chemise auquel elle avait arraché des lambeaux de tissus afin de soigner son ami. De plus, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée. Elle s'exécuta donc et rentra dans sa chambre. Tout en se changeant, elle vit que son corps était trempé de sueur et elle regretta de ne pas avoir de douche ou de baignoire pour se laver. L'adolescente se promit d'en faire la remarque à Nínim et prit des affaires de rechange dans la cavité qui lui servait de garde-robe. Une fois fait elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et les yeux levés vers le plafond, elle essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé dans les Mines de la Moria. Mais peine perdue.

Étrangement, elle n'avait presque aucun souvenir entre le moment où elle avait entendu le son de tambours dans les profondeurs et celui où elle s'était retrouvée face au Nain qui connaissait son nom. Le peu qui lui restait était flou. Elle se souvenait vaguement s'être battue, avoir blessé des Nains, et avoir remarqué que Nínim était anormalement fatigué. Pour l'avoir vu s'entraîner, ce n'était pas une bataille qui pouvait l'avoir autant fatigué, mais alors quoi ? Que s'était-il passé dans les Mines, et qu'avait-il fait pour être autant harassé de fatigue ? Était-ce lié à ses souvenirs manquants ou… ?

Trop épuisée, Elaiano finit par s'assoupir avant de se réveiller en sursaut de longues heures plus tard lorsqu'une ritournelle vint s'installer dans sa tête et se mit à lui torturer l'esprit au point de la tirer du sommeil. Il s'agissait des dernières phrases qu'avait prononcé la ''voix''.

— Protège ton sommeil et ton esprit. Prend garde aux apparences.

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un mise en garde, mais contre qui ? Contre quoi ? Et comment devait-elle se protéger ? Peut-être devait-elle se servir de son pendentif, mais comment ?

Incapable de se rendormir, la jeune fille se leva, prit sa cape toujours tachée de sang, la mit, et partit faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Pourtant cette fois au lieu de descendre vers les profondeurs de la tour, elle décida de grimper dans les hauteurs. Malheureusement, elle n'y trouva pas grand-chose mis à part des dizaines et des dizaines de forges ou de salles d'armurerie où un nombre incalculable de pièces attendaient leur heure. Mais alors que l'adolescente était sur le point de faire demi-tour, elle aperçut au bout d'un couloir plus étroit que les autres une lueur rougeâtre attira son attention.

Elaiano s'engouffra dans le passage et déboucha sur une immense salle presque vide à l'exception d'une chaise pourvue de chaines, et d'un établi couvert de multiples objets dont l'utilité sautait aux yeux : la torture. Une étrange sensation de déjà-vu prit à nouveau la jeune fille et la poussa à s'avancer. Ce lieu lui était tout aussi familier que la geôle qu'elle avait découvert peu de temps auparavant et cela la perturbait au plus haut point. Peut-être était-elle déjà venue en ces lieux auparavant ? Comme poussée par une force inconnue, l'adolescente s'avança lentement dans la pièce jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du fauteuil. D'un geste mal assuré elle effleura le dossier et aussitôt un cri de douleur résonnant contre les murs de la salle lui perça les tympans. Elaiano retira vivement sa main et jeta un œil autour sans apercevoir qui était à l'origine de ce bruit.

Un peu refroidie la jeune fille hésita avant de reprendre son inspection cette fois au niveau de l'établis ou des objets de tortures rutilants y étaient soigneusement entreposés. Les survolant du regard, l'adolescente en déduit que leur détendeur devait y être extrêmement attaché car pas une trace de saleté n'était visible. Alors qu'Elaiano allait se détourner, une barre métallique un peu excentrée attira son attention et sans réfléchir, elle la prit dans ses mains. Le hurlement se fit à nouveau entendre mais cette fois, une vision s'y superposa.

La jeune fille vit un Orc à quelques pas d'elle en train d'ouvrir un compartiment dans un mur dans lequel un feu ardent y brûlait et y déposer la barre en fer. Un cliquetis venu de derrière l'adolescente la fit se retourner et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit pousser un cri où se mêlaient surprise et effroi. Instantanément la scène disparue et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule. La barre en métal lui échappa des mains et tomba avec fracas sur le sol pendant que l'adolescente reculait de quelques pas sous le choc. Mais à force de battre en retraite son dos fini par percuter le siège et une des chaînes posée sur un accoudoir chuta et vint heurter le sol dans un cliquetis loin d'être rassurant.

La gorge d'Elaiano se coinça au fur et à mesure que l'incompréhension la prenait et lui donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer lentement dans de l'eau glacée. Les murs noirs et froids semblèrent alors se refermer sur elle et l'encercler comme dans l'horrible objectif de l'étouffer et la détruire. A deux doigts de suffoquer, la jeune fille s'échappa de la salle en courant. Sans réfléchir elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse afin de mettre autant de distance que possible entre la pièce et la vision sordide qui lui dansait encore dans les yeux. Lorsque à bout de souffle elle s'arrêta, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Complètement perdue, l'adolescente préféra alors se glisser dans un couloir désert pour se poser plutôt que de continuer au hasard sans avoir les idées claires. Plongée dans la pénombre, elle s'assit sur le sol en pierre glacée et commença par expirer longuement afin de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, et reprendre le contrôle de ses propres pensées. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'elle n'eut réussi à retrouver un semblant de calme. La tête reposait, elle essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Dans sa vision, elle s'était clairement vue attachée à la chaise dans la salle de torture, les bras couverts de marques rougeâtres dont certaines cloquées suppuraient. En face d'elle se tenait un Orc armé d'une barre de fer chauffée à blanc qu'il appliquait presque avec délicatesse sur les bras de sa prisonnière qui hurlait de douleur. Le simple fait de rejouer la scène dans sa tête donna envie de vomir à la jeune fille mais elle se retint. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de régurgiter quoi que ce soit.

C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'une évidence criant de facilité prit place dans son esprit. Elle avait été torturée dans la salle même qu'elle venait de ''visiter''. Pièce qui se trouvait dans la tour où elle déambulait librement depuis son retour en Terre-Du-Milieu, ce qui n'avait strictement aucun sens. Comment avait-elle pu être malmenée ainsi, et être laissée libre comme l'air plus tard ? Mais en se creusant la cervelle, Elaiano se rappela que le jour de son arrivée Nínim lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter Barad-Dûr. Alors une horrible pensée s'immisça sournoisement dans son esprit. Nínim, celui qui l'avait aidée, qui l'avait sauvée tant de fois, qui lui avait appris tant de choses, lui avait-il mentit ? La gardait-il juste enfermée loin du monde ? Mais dans quel objectif ? Se servir d'elle ? Non… C'était absolument impossible qu'il ait fait ça, pour les simples raisons qu'elle venait d'énumérer. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahie et lui avoir menti de façon aussi éhontée pendant aussi longtemps.

Les doutes qui avaient commencés à se créer dans le cœur d'Elaiano entreprirent de s'estomper, mais une voix venue du couloir adjacent les raviva d'un seul coup.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Stop ! Ne hurlez pas de joie en lisant la dernière phrase ! Vous verrez bien ce qui va se passer après, même si vous vous en doutez._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_A la prochaine !_


	54. Aveux

_Bonjour !_

_J'espère que vos fins de vacances se passent bien ! De mon côté je prépare la rentrée tranquillement et la suite de cette histoire. Alors je vais vous laisser avec le chapitre du jour qui sera un peu plus tourné sur la réflexion et une petite mise au point chronologique._

_Je n'en dirais pas plus, bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Aveux —**

**0o0o0o0**

Des voix venues d'un couloir adjacent coupèrent court aux réflexions d'Elaiano qui tendit l'oreille. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celle de Nínim, mais l'identité de son interlocuteur lui resta inconnue. Au vu du sujet de leur conversation, il devait s'agir d'un quelconque officier ou général d'armée. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs assez tendu comme en dénotait les rares phrases courtes et incisives qu'il s'autorisait à prononcer.

— La conquête de la Moria s'est bien passée, lui assurait Nínim. Les pertes ont été minimes et nos troupes ont pu se retirer à temps pour éviter d'être décimées par le Balrog.

Tapie dans l'ombre et aux aguets, la jeune fille comprit que le monstre de feu et de flamme qu'elle avait aperçue au moment de fuir les Mines portait le nom de Balrog. Un frisson parcouru son échine et hérissa ses poils manquant de lui faire rater la suite de la discussion.

— Et l'elfe ?

— Elle s'est bien battue. Elle a d'abord paniquée en entendant les tambours et à complètement refusée de se battre après avoir tué un éclaireur Nain. Mais j'ai su me montrer… convainquant et elle s'est finalement battue. Grâce à elle, la victoire a été nôtre bien plus rapidement que prévu, répondit-il d'un ton qui glaça le sang de l'adolescente.

Cachée à seulement quelques mètres d'eux les doutes qui venaient de naître en son cœur rejaillissaient et distillaient leur poison insidieux dans les pensées de l'adolescente.

— Vous m'aviez promit qu'elle se battrait à nos côtés. Alors que cela ne se reproduise pas.

— Bien sûr, je saurais lui faire entendre raison. Et dans le cas contraire, j'emploierais les moyens nécessaires pour qu'elle se batte, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas mais le silence qui suivit les paroles de Nínim fit office de réponse. Toujours cachée Elaiano eut le plus grand mal à retenir un cri. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et les yeux écarquillés sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre sa respiration s'accéléra menaçant de dévoiler sa présence. Peinant à rester discrète malgré l'évidente trahison de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami, la jeune fille sut pourtant garder le silence alors qu'à quelques pas, inconscients que leurs propos étaient entendus, les deux hommes poursuivaient leur échange. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs dérivé sur des questions stratégiques et le nom d'une cité nommée Osgiliath revenait régulièrement.

N'y tenant plus, l'adolescente voulu partir et fuir mais il advint que le couloir dans lequel elle s'était cachée était un cul de sac. Elle était prise au piège, bloquée entre un mur et Nínim dont la trahison semblait de plus en plus évidente aux yeux d'Elaiano. Il n'était plus question de rester là, mais où pouvait-elle aller ? A court d'idées et de solutions alternatives, la jeune fille décida de se rendre dans le seul lieu qu'elle connaissait et qui pouvait lui permettre de prendre le temps de comprendre toutes les informations qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Alors sans perdre de temps, elle se concentra et orienta son Voyage vers le chalet de Finlande où elle avait passé un certain temps.

A l'instant même où elle disparue, Nínim se figea d'un seul coup, coupa court à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec son interlocuteur et se précipita vers le couloir où la jeune fille s'était cachée. Évidemment il n'y avait plus personne mais il ne fut pas dupe. Il se doutait bien de ce qui venait de se passer et s'il l'ignorait, tout son plan tomberait à l'eau et l'elfe lui échapperait. D'un geste, il fit comprendre à l'autre homme qu'ils reprendraient leur discussion plus tard, et l'instant d'après un tourbillon noir l'enveloppa et l'emmena vers sa nouvelle destination.

* * *

Lorsque l'adolescente arriva sur Terre elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler un instant avant que Nínim ne surgisse à son tour. En l'apercevant, elle voulu s'enfuir à nouveau mais il l'arrêta :

— Attends ! Pourquoi fuis-tu ?

— Si je ne te réponds pas, tu emploieras les ''moyens nécessaires'' ? répliqua-t-elle sarcastique en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

— Tu m'as entendu, soupira-t-il.

— Et pas qu'un peu ! Dire que je te faisais confiance et que je te considérais comme un ami et un allié ! En réalité tu n'es qu'un traître ! cracha-t-elle avec toute la hargne qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ses propos.

— Tu te trompes, répondit-il d'un ton étrangement calme et placide. Ce que tu as entendu n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, tu interprètes mal mes propos.

— Je ne pense pas non !

— Laisses-moi m'expliquer veux-tu ?

— Tu dois toujours tout expliquer ! Pourquoi n'est-ce jamais simple avec toi ?!

— Je n'y peux rien, c'est ainsi.

— Alors pourquoi ne me m'as-tu pas dit ?! Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais complètement franc avec moi ?!

— Je ne pouvais pas tout te dire. Tu étais désorientée, sans la moindre idée d'où tu venais, de ce qui t'étais arrivée, et ignorante des dangers extérieurs. Je ne pouvais pas tout te dire immédiatement.

— Non… Tu m'as gardée ignorante comme une prisonnière !

— Je t'ai protégée.

— Non… Je sais ce qui s'est passé. J'ai été emprisonnée et torturée dans cette tour, Barad-Dûr. Je viens de le voir.

Pas une once de surprise passa sur le visage du Maia ce qui renforça la sensation de trahison que ressentait la jeune fille.

— Tu ne me contredis même pas, laissa-t-elle finalement tomber les yeux emplis de larmes sur le point de couler.

Sa soudaine colère s'était muée en tristesse. Elle lui avait fait confiance et maintenant il l'avait trahis. Une déchirure se créa dans son cœur et la brisa.

— Je me doutais qu'à un moment ce passage te reviendrais, répondit-il d'un ton presque mélancolique. Tu t'es rendue aux prisons ?

— Oui, et aussi dans la salle de torture où…

— Ce n'est pas cette salle.

— Pardon ?

La déclaration de Nínim fit vaciller les convictions de l'adolescente.

— La salle que tu as vue y ressemble beaucoup mais ce n'est pas là que Maglor t'as fait torturer.

— Non c'est impossible ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu, c'était la même ! En plus, il y avait aussi un Orc ! J'y ait été prisonnière, j'y ait été torturée et tu le savais ! Ce n'est pas le monde extérieur, les Elfes, les Hommes, et les Nains que je devais fuir mais toi ! répliqua-t-elle comme pour s'accrocher à la certitude qu'elle venait de se forger mais sa voix manquait de conviction. Tu as joué sur le fait que je ne me rappelais plus de quoi que ce soit pour te servir de moi ! Tu étais derrière tout ça depuis le début !

— Tu te trompes, répliqua-t-il affligé toute trace de passivité disparue.

— Tu parles mais ne peux rien prouver !

— Si !

Et d'un geste il remonta la manche de son haut et dévoila de fines cicatrices blanches.

— Tu n'as pas été la seule à être torturée, dit-il d'une voix vibrante. J'ai moi aussi été brûlé par une barre chauffée à blanc. Mais contrairement à toi, ils ne se sont pas contentés de laisser des marques éphémères, ils se sont bien appliqués à laisser leur marque gravée dans ma chair. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce qu'il m'a fait.

— Il ?

— Maglor ! Ce sale fëanorion a enrôlé des Orcs renégats et s'en ait servit pour effectuer toute la basse besogne qu'il ne voulait pas faire lui-même !

— Mais…

Elaiano était complètement déroutée. Les convictions qui venaient de jaillir comme ancrées en elle étaient donc fausses ?

— Non… je sais ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai entendu. Tu as dit que tu emploierais les ''moyens nécessaires'' si je refusais de me battre. Tu voulais te servir de moi, répéta-t-elle mais ses affirmations s'effritaient et perdaient par la-même de leur force.

— Jamais je ne ferais ça. Nous sommes en guerre Elaiano. Je n'ai fait que lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Je comptais venir te voir immédiatement après pour t'en parler.

— Peut-être… mais qu'as-tu fait dans la Moria pour me faire combattre ?! répliqua-t-elle à la fois tentée de s'enfuir dans la forêt qui se dressait derrière elle et à la fois poussée par l'envie d'en savoir plus.

— Je t'ai simplement rappelé que tu avais choisis de venir et que la première bataille était toujours la plus dure. Tu n'en as que peu de souvenirs je me trompe ?

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— J'ai déjà vu ça auparavant, expliqua-t-il. Parfois, lorsque notre premier vrai combat est trop dur, le cerveau n'en garde presque aucune trace. Je ne sais si c'est pas honte ou par peur mais c'est ainsi.

La colère de la jeune fille s'apaisa un instant.

— Comment puis-je être certaine que tu ne me mens pas ?

— Je n'ai que ma parole à te donner. Mais sache que jamais je ne pourrais te blesser, du moins pas volontairement. Jamais je ne pourrais te forcer à faire quelque chose contre ton gré. Tu as peur de combattre, peut-être. Mais je t'ai vu. Je t'ai vu en mouvement. Tu étais dans ton élément, ce n'était plus une bataille pour toi mais une danse. Tu dansais au milieu du combat et s'en était fascinant. Tu ne t'arrêtais pas un instant et chacun de tes coups faisait mouche. Tu étais magnifique ! Jamais je n'avais vu d'aussi beau spectacle ! Tu étais à la fois belle et mortelle ! Je ne te l'avais jamais dit, mais tu étais bien plus que ma protégée à mes yeux. Elaiano, dès la première fois où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, je t'ai aimé. Tu es à la fois douce et craintive, mais prête à te battre pour ce qui t'es cher et qui compte à tes yeux. J'ai souvent été dur avec toi, mais c'était parce que j'avais peur de mes sentiments à ton égard. C'est pour cela que je t'ai gardé auprès de moi, je craignais qu'il ne t'arrive malheur. Alors ne crois pas un instant que je pourrais te trahir. J'en suis bien incapable.

Un silence de mort tomba lorsqu'il acheva sa tirade. Elaiano avait renoncé à s'enfuir, et le regardait à présent dans les yeux incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à l'aveu de Nínim. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à cela. Sa déclaration expliquait son comportement étrange parfois doux et parfois grave et presque possessif lorsqu'un danger la guettait. Mais au fur et à mesure que ses mots se frayaient un chemin vers son cœur plus elle se sentait mal et plus une désagréable impression de trahison s'immisçait dans ses pensées. La dernière tirade du Maia avait mouché sa colère et la laissait maintenant comme une enfant perdue face à une déclaration trop complexe à comprendre. En un mot, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle lui tomber dans les bras alors qu'elle l'accusait de l'avoir trahis quelques secondes plus tôt ? Ne rien dire ? Fuir ?

Face à elle, Nínim se tenait toujours droit enveloppé dans sa cape noire et ses yeux braqués sur elle en attente d'une réponse. Et même si son visage affichait un désespoir certain, une lueur indéchiffrable étincelait dans son regard. Il attendait une réponse. Il souhaitait savoir ce que la jeune fille comptait lui répondre.

— Je… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre embarrassée. Je suis désolée…

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt…

— Non ce n'est pas ça. Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière, puis un second.

Le Maia comprit alors ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Non ! s'écria-t-il. Ne pars pas !

L'injonction avait claqué mais s'y mêlait la panique qu'il n'avait pas réussi à cacher.

— J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir, Nínim. De rester seule quelques temps, ajouta l'adolescente avant de faire encore un pas en arrière et de se retrouver à la lisière de la forêt.

— S'il te plaît ! Ne fais pas ça !

— Juste une journée.

— En Terre du Milieu ?

— Non, ici…

— Alors moins.

— C'est le minimum que tu puisses me laisser. Si tu tiens réellement à moi, laisses moi une journée. Ce n'est rien.

— Tu ne comprends donc pas.

— Comme toujours il semblerait, répliqua Elaiano avec une pointe de sarcasme.

— Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon dans ce monde qu'en Terre Du Milieu.

Un silence accueillit son explication.

— Alors les quelques mois passés sur Terre…

— On été plusieurs années sur Arda.

— En quelle année étions-nous lorsque nous sommes revenus ?

— 2994 du Troisième Âge.

— Et maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas. Un an peut avoir passé, peut-être deux ou plus. Ou seulement quelques jours ou semaines. Alors te laisser partir un jour…

— Est tout ce que je demande Nínim. Je dois au moins prendre le temps de comprendre sinon je serais toujours dépassée par les évènements. Tu m'as dis un jour qu'il fallait parfois agir et arrêter de se laisser porter par les courants en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils ne nous envoient pas nous fracasser contre un éperon rocheux. Ce jour-là je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu voulais dire mais maintenant je le sais. Je dois prendre ma vie en main, affirma-t-elle.

— Elaiano, je t'en pris…

— Je suis désolée Nínim mais tu vas devoir me laisser partir seule un temps, ajouta la jeune fille sur un ton d'excuse. Sincèrement.

Puis sans attendre sa réponse, elle fit volte-face et s'engouffra dans les sous-bois. Juste avant que l'ombre des arbres ne l'avale, le Maia l'interpella.

— Reviendras-tu ?

— Peut-être, souffla-t-elle si bas que Nínim douta avoir entendu sa réponse.

Aussitôt, un halo blanc l'entoura et elle s'évapora. Seul, il laissa éclater sa colère et donna un grand coup de pied dans une souche. Il avait fait une grave erreur et maintenant, malgré toutes ses tentatives elle était partie. Il n'avait plus le choix à présent, il devra attendre que l'adolescente se décide. Jamais son plan n'avait été aussi proche d'échouer. Une simple inattention de sa part avait tout mit en suspend. Tout reposait à présent sur le choix qu'elle allait faire. Revenir ou l'abandonner. Le Maia se prit même à douter. Avait-il suffisamment bien bloqué les souvenirs d'Elaiano pour qu'elle revienne ? Ou le déclic aurait lieu alors qu'elle lui échappait ? L'incertitude restait. La jeune fille devait revenir. Mais aussi dans les temps.

Les ans 3018 et 3019 approchaient à grands pas avec tous les événements qu'ils annonceraient. C'était apparemment à ce moment que Sauron chuterait. Il l'avait lu. Lui seul savait ce qui allait se passer. Mais l'adolescente devait être à ses côtés lorsque cela arriverait car ce serait à ce moment que le moment clé et décisif de son plan se jouera. Et pour que la victoire lui soit acquise, les deux porteurs des derniers des Cinq devraient combattre côtes à côtes. Les Valar avaient essayés d'apporter de l'aide aux peuples libres pour vaincre Sauron, mais ce serait leur propre création qui les mèneraient à leur perte et leur destruction. La destruction des trois autres colliers avait déstabilisé les deux derniers, mais en s'unissant ils réduiraient cet impact jusqu'à le rendre minime. Ils devraient être deux.

* * *

Loin de connaître les problèmes que rencontrait Nínim, Elaiano atterrit sur le toit de l'immeuble où elle s'était rendue peu de temps auparavant lorsque le Maia lui avait appris à se servir de son collier. Hors alors que la dernière fois il faisait nuit, le soleil était cette fois haut dans le ciel. Le jeune fille n'y prêta pourtant que peu d'attention. Du haut de son perchoir, il était presque impossible qu'un passant l'aperçoive. L'adolescente s'assit sur un gros bloc de béton qui traînait sur le sol couvert de gravillons et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Tout ce qui venait de se passer tourbillonnait dans sa tête et plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Un instant elle entendait Nínim comploter dans son dos et juste après il lui expliquait que c'était feint. Elle était certaine d'avoir été emprisonnée et torturée à Barad-Dur, mais il lui affirmait que ce n'était pas là. Pourtant il ne lui avait pas dit où. Il était parfois dur avec elle, parfois brutal et sans crier gare lui déclarait sa flamme. Et il y avait aussi cette désagréable sensation qu'il ne lui disait pas tout dès lors qu'ils abordaient le sujet de ses souvenirs perdus ou de Maglor.

Maglor… L'elfe qui lui avait apparemment fait tant de mal mais dont les seuls points dont elle se rappelait n'était pas clair non plus. La première fois elle avait cru à un rêve, ou plutôt à un cauchemar, et elle en était toujours convaincu malgré ce qu'affirmait Nínim. La seconde fois était par contre trop vivace dans son esprit pour qu'elle croit à une hallucination. Il y avait pourtant l'erreur qu'avait fait le Maia qui l'avait perturbée. Avait-il délibérément mentit en lui disant qu'ils étaient le 8 novembre au lieu du 7, ou s'agissait-il simplement d'une erreur ? Accumulé à d'autres détails étranges qui l'entourait, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à savoir quelles étaient les intentions de son « ami » et s'il était réellement digne de confiance. Il cultivait beaucoup trop de mystère autour de ses objectifs, son passé, ses intentions vis-à-vis de l'adolescente pour que cette dernière le suive les yeux fermés.

Le plus perturbant restait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se forgeait une opinion sur un sujet, le Maia arrivait toujours à lui démontrer qu'elle se trompait ou qu'elle faisait fausse route. Surtout à propos de Maglor, celui-là même qu'elle avait refusée de tuer et blesser à plusieurs reprises à cause d'une de ses convictions. Et même si à présent, elle était presque certaine qu'il était vil, Elaiano ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir quels étaient aussi ses intentions à son sujet. Que lui voulait-il ? Que c'était-il passé entre eux ? Lui avait-elle fait confiance puis l'avait-il trahis ? Ou tout autre chose ? A force de se concentrer et de tenter de démêler le vrai du faux, elle s'était mise à fredonner sans s'en rendre compte une petite berceuse.

Le soleil meurt

La lune née

La mort pleure

La vie se crée

.

Le vent se tait

L'oiseau frétille

La lumière disparaît

Les étoiles scintillent

.

A chaque seconde

En cet instant

Tout autour du monde

Le temps se suspend

Coupée dans ses réflexions, la jeune fille fit jouer et rejouer la mélodie dans sa tête alors que les paroles qui l'accompagnait venaient d'elles-mêmes. D'où la connaissait-elle ? A peine de fut-elle posée la question qu'elle sut la réponse. Il devait s'agir d'un écho de son passé qui était remonté. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce le fait de penser à Maglor qui lui avait permis de faire remonter cette bribe de souvenir ? L'adolescente rejoua encore une fois la musique dans sa tête et alla même jusqu'à la chantonner les yeux fermés. Et au fur et à mesure que les paroles lui venaient, plus une image de dessinait dans son esprit. D'abord floue, elle se précisa jusqu'à laisser suffisamment de détails pour qu'Elaiano puisse l'observer.

Elle s'y voyait assise au bord d'un ruisseau au fond d'une vallée. Elle chantait la berceuse les yeux perdus dans le vague et à côté d'elle un elfe aux longs cheveux bruns se tenait assis et l'accompagnait à l'aide d'une harpe dont il pinçait délicatement les cordes. Comme il était de dos, la jeune fille ne pu découvrir son identité, mais la douceur de ses gestes et son propre comportement lui permettait d'affirmer une chose avec certitude. A ce moment là, elle faisait parfaitement confiance à celui qui se tenait là. Alors, le souvenir s'effilocha jusqu'à devenir imperceptible puis s'évanouit tout à fait lorsque les dernières notes de la berceuse quittèrent les lèvres de l'adolescente.

Le silence retomba seulement perturbé par le brouhaha incessant de la ville et Elaiano ne pu empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Elle était à la fois salée et amère, synonyme du regret qui l'étreignait. Ce moment lui avait paru si beau et doux, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Tout lui avait semblé si simple à cet instant, comme si toute difficulté avait cessé d'exister. Comme si le moment qu'elle avait passé au bord de la rivière, assise à côté de cet elfe, était hors du temps. Une seconde larme roula sur sa joue bientôt suivie par d'autres plus nombreuses. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir vivre ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir. Perchée sur le toit d'un immeuble, elle laissa éclater toutes les émotions contradictoires qui s'accumulaient en elle depuis si longtemps et de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Bon... Ne me tapez pas s'il vous plait ! Vous vous doutiez bien que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple._

_J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos retours (positifs comme négatifs) ! Ça fait toujours plaisir (même les remarques "négatives" je vous assure) et ça me permettra de m'améliorer !_

_Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


	55. Prendre sa vie en main

_Bonjour !_

_Avant d'entamer ce chapitre, je souhaitais répondre aux 3 reviews d'une guest qui a signé sous le nom de Meriellin et à qui je ne pouvais pas répondre par PM car elle n'a pas reviewé avec un compte. Bref, Meriellin je souhaitais d'abord te remercier pour tes reviews et tous les compliments et commentaires que tu as pu mettre sur cette histoire. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant et j'espère que la suite que je prépare te plaira tout autant. Effectivement, je fais une publication hebdomadaire sur cette fic, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée en Terminale (si j'ai bien compris) ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu une idée similaire mais je suis certaine que si tu écrivais l'histoire que tu avais en tête, se serait super ! Franchement, n'hésite pas à te lancer ! Pour la signification du nom d'Elaiano, l'information est effectivement glissée dans un chapitre et veux dire -en gros- "voyageuse d'étoile" ou "étoile voyageuse" (je vous renvoie au titre de l'histoire qui est maintenant justifié). Pour la rentrée, j'espère aussi qu'il ne faudra pas porter le masque toute la journée mais j'ai peu d'espoir à ce sujet malheureusement. Effectivement, quand on enchaîne les chapitres, on ne voit pas beaucoup les fins à suspens des chapitres (pourtant crois moi, j'en ai mis beaucoup). Mais dis-toi que des personnes suivent cette histoire depuis le début et sont obligées d'attendre une semaine à chaque fois pour avoir la suite. Donc bon *clin d'œil* tu t'en sors bien sur ce plan là. Il n'empêche, je te dis chapeau pour avoir fait un marathon de 54 chapitres en moins de deux jours ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça t'as pris mais je me doute que ça n'a pas été rapide à lire (si ?). J'avoue que lorsque je me suis lancée, je me suis rapidement rendue compte que jouer avec le temps, la mémoire, et l'esprit des gens s'était compliqué. Alors j'ai fait de mon mieux en partant du principe que si je comprenais ce que je faisais, alors les lecteurs pouvaient eux aussi comprendre (comme je ne fais pas de plan -vive les jardiniers- je découvre plus ou moins l'histoire en même temps -sauf pour la fin que je connais-). Pas de panique, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire dans tes explications "alambiquées" *clin d'œil*. Oula ! Le français te manque à ce point ? Quoique je suis mal placée pour faire la remarque, j'ai passé mes vacances à caser des références de français et à analyser les paroles des gens autour de moi (si je vous jure). Bref, merci beaucoup encore pour ces reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et n'hésite pas à te créer un compte, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour échanger._

_Bref... je m'excuse auprès des autres lecteurs/trices pour ce méga paragraphe, c'était ma seule solution pour répondre à cette lectrice._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Prendre sa vie en main –**

**0o0o0o0**

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Elaiano quitta le toit de l'immeuble où elle s'était perchée. Après un rapide aller-retour en Finlande pour prendre un peu d'argent, la jeune fille se décida à descendre en ville faire un tour. Avant d'arriver dans la rue passante, elle cacha tant bien que mal ses dagues sous sa cape afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Chose déjà difficile car personne ne portait de cape sur Terre. L'adolescente se mit alors à longer les murs de la rue ce qui lui évita d'attirer les regards. Les rares passants qui la virent, ne lui jetèrent qu'un regard de travers où se contentèrent de râler contre les jeunes et leurs excentricités. Après quelques minutes, ce fut son ventre qui la rappela à l'ordre. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien avalé ni bu, et le manque commençait doucement à se faire sentir. Elaiano s'installa donc sur la terrasse d'un bar presque vide et commanda un repas.

Tout en mordant dans son sandwich, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Nínim dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre les intentions. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il l'avait trahis, mais son aveu jetait un flou dessus.

— _Ne crois pas un instant que je pourrais te trahir. J'en suis bien incapable._

Ses paroles qu'il avait prononcé avec tant de ferveur résonnaient encore dans sa tête tel un mantra.

— _Ne crois pas un instant que je pourrais te trahir._

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahie. Elle s'était trompée.

— _J'en suis bien incapable._

Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il l'avait manipulée ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose pendant la bataille dans la Moria ?

— _Protège ton sommeil et ton esprit._

La mise en garde donnée par la voix dans les étoiles revint. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Pourquoi maintenant ? S'agissait-il d'un avertissement ? Contre quoi ? Ou qui ? Aussitôt, ses doutes resurgirent et tout se mua en une seule question. Pourquoi, malgré tout ce qu'avait fait Nínim, y avait-il toujours quelque chose au fond d'elle qui la faisait douter et l'empêcher de le suivre aveuglément ? Mais bien incapable d'y répondre, elle se retrouvait coincée au même stade qu'avant. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs, elle ne pourrait pas trancher. D'ici là, elle resterait sur ses gardes. Et même si son attitude défensive risquerait de blesser Nínim, l'adolescente était certaine qu'il comprendrait. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle redressa la tête. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle retournerait auprès de Nínim, mais dorénavant elle déciderait seule de ce qu'elle ferait ou non, et en assumerait seule les conséquences.

Un coup de vent fit s'envoler sa serviette ce qui eut pour effet de tirer Elaiano de ses pensées. Revenant au présent, elle se leva et se pencha pour la ramasser mais en se relevant son regard tomba sur un journal abandonné sur un table voisine. Une énorme image en noir et blanc faisait la Une et était accompagnée du titre : le mystère Ondine, une nouvelle piste ? Surprise, la jeune fille posa distraitement sa serviette en papier sur sa table sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si elle ne l'avait pas posée à côté, et attrapa le journal. Fébrilement, elle le déplia et le posa à plat afin de pouvoir visualiser entièrement la photo. Celle-ci avait été prise de nuit et avec un faible éclairage. Mais la qualité était amplement suffisante pour distinguer deux silhouettes vêtues de capes debout au sommet d'un immeuble. Un homme et une femme. Ou plutôt un homme plongé dans la pénombre, et une jeune fille dont le visage pourtant faiblement éclairé par la lune ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

Le cœur de l'adolescente manqua un battement. Quelqu'un les avaient surpris Nínim et elle, le jour où elle avait appris à se servir de son pendentif. Une personne les avaient vu et avait prit une photo. Un frisson de panique la traversa. Il suffisait qu'un passant ait vu la Une et la voit dans la rue pour faire le rapprochement. La jeune fille jeta alors un regard fiévreux autour d'elle prête à voir tous la fixer soupçonneusement ou en train d'appeler la police. Mais il n'en était rien. Les rares personnes présentes à cette heure-ci au bar étaient soient en grande discussion, soit le nez plongé dans un livre, ou les yeux rivés sur un écran d'ordinateur. Aucun ne faisait attention à elle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Elaiano rougit devant sa propre méfiance et se rassit afin de terminer son repas. Une fois fait, elle paya et s'apprêta à quitter le bar.

— C'est ça la dernière mode ? demanda la jeune serveuse venue débarrasser sa table en désignant le bas taché de sang de la cape de l'adolescente.

— Non pas vraiment, balbutia cette dernière. C'est… de la peinture.

— Vous faites de la peinture avec une cape ?

— En quelque sorte, répondit-elle peu désireuse de poursuivre la conversation. Merci pour le repas, c'était très bon.

— Merci ! lâcha-t-elle avant de se pencher pour ramasser ce qu'il restait des déchets.

A cet instant, ses yeux tombèrent sur la Une du journal.

— Vous vous intéressez encore à l'affaire Ondine ?

— Euh… oui.

— Vous devez bien être la seule. Ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'elle a disparue, plus personne n'y fait attention. D'ailleurs ce numéro date de quinze jours maintenant. Vous n'en voulez pas un plus récent ?

— Non ça ira merci, répondit-elle vivement avant de se détourner et de s'en aller.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'une sensation d'être observée lui parcouru le dos. L'adolescente s'arrêta et tourna la tête. Un client la fixait étrangement, ledit numéro entre les mains. Lorsqu'il vit que son intérêt pour la jeune fille avait été découvert par la concernée, il détourna les yeux et les replongea dans son journal. Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il releva la tête. Son regard fit de rapides allers-retours entre le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et le visage d'Elaiano. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et, se leva, et se dirigea vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci prit peur et s'éloigna d'un pas vif avec l'intention de le semer dans la foule qui s'amoncelait dans la rue, mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter la terrasse et de s'y cacher, l'homme l'interpella.

— Jeune fille ! Vous êtes Ondine n'est-ce pas ?!

L'intéressée ne sut jamais pourquoi elle s'arrêta, mais c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se retourna lentement et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? lâcha-t-elle avant de se retourner et de repartir.

L'homme, qui devait être dans la quarantaine, se précipita alors et la retint par le bras.

— C'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

— Si je vous dis ''oui'', me laisserez-vous tranquille ? répliqua-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Son interlocuteur hésita à répondre et jeta des regards furtifs autour de lui. Quelques passants s'étaient arrêtés à la mention du nom de la jeune fille disparue, et écoutaient à présent leur échange sans prendre la peine de dissimuler leur intérêt.

— La police la recherche partout depuis plusieurs années. Je vous ait entendu poser des questions à cette serveuse, et tout me laisse porter à croire que vous êtes celle qu'ils cherchent tous. C'est bien vous sur la photo du journal, non ?

Alors qu'il parlait, sa prise sur le bras de son interlocutrice s'était resserrée.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant violemment. Laissez-moi tranquille !

De plus en plus de passants s'arrêtaient et regardaient dans leur direction. Certains murmuraient déjà entre eux pendant que d'autres s'étaient emparés de leurs téléphones dans le but probable d'appeler la police. Mais sans prêter gare à cette soudaine attention, Elaiano se mit à fendre la foule sans se retourner. Loin de se laisser malmener par une jeune fille, mineure de surcroît, l'homme parti à sa poursuite et la rattrapa sans mal.

— Jeune fille ! s'écria-t-il en arrivant à son niveau prêt à lui prendre le poignet.

Pourtant, le geste que fit l'adolescente l'arrêta et toutes les personnes présentes firent un écart. D'un mouvement habile, elle avait esquivé sa tentative et avait dégainé deux dagues qu'elle tenait dans chacune de ses mains.

— Le premier qui m'approche regrettera de l'avoir fait ! jeta-t-elle d'un ton froid et sans appel. Maintenant écoutez-moi tous ! cria-t-elle à la cantonade tout en tournant lentement sur elle-même, lames au clair. Je suis effectivement celle qui est recherchée depuis plusieurs années ! Je suis celle qui est sur la photo du journal d'il y a quelques semaines. Mais sachez ceci… Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver c'est inutile ! Dites à vos policiers qu'ils ne pourront jamais me retrouver ! Qu'ils laissent tomber cette affaire, je ne compte pas faire de meurtre ni quoi que ce soit de dangereux ! Est-ce compris ?!

Un léger murmure parcouru la foule de personnes qui continuait de maintenir une distance respectable entre les lames de la jeune fille et eux.

— Quoi que ce soit de dangereux, hein ? répondit une voix masculine venue de derrière Elaiano. C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Une masse sombre se jeta alors sur la jeune fille et la heurta de plein fouet sans qu'elle ait la moindre possibilité de réagir. Sous le choc de l'impact, elle lâcha ses dagues qui tombèrent en teintant sur le pavé, et s'écroula sur le sol à son tour. Face à elle, l'homme qui l'avait agressée se tenait encore debout et la menaçait de son poing.

— Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je t'assomme, cracha-t-il.

La jeune fille tenta de se dégager mais l'individu devait faire au moins le double voire le triple de son poids ce qui rendait toute tentative d'évasion impossible. Elle sentait vaguement le manche d'une de ses dagues sous son poignet gauche. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la prendre sans que son opposant ne s'en rendre compte. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de houspiller autres passants, en leur hurlant d'appeler la police. Immobilisée au sol, Elaiano voyait déjà venir le moment où les policiers l'emmènerait dans leur fourgon pour l'interroger et même la jeter en prison. Alors dans une tentative désespérée pour s'en sortir, elle essaya d'attraper son arme. Mais l'homme s'en aperçu immédiatement et lui écrasa les doigts sans ménagement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

— Laissez-moi… partir ! pu-t-elle articuler entre deux élancements dans sa main.

— Non. Les keufs vont te récupérer et s'occuper de ton cas.

— Je n'ai… rien fait… de mal !

— Pas encore, mais avec des trucs pareils il n'était qu'une question de temps. C'est pour savoir arrêter des gens comme toi que j'ai pris des cours de self-défense.

— Des gens comme elle ? Des cours de self-défense ? Elle ne t'as pas agressé pourtant, répliqua avec sarcasme une voix qu'Elaiano reconnue aussitôt.

Bien qu'elle ne pu le voir de sa position allongée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son agresseur.

— Tu le connais ?

— Bien sûr. Et si tu retirais ton bras de son cou et la laissait respirer, elle pourrais même te dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas m'énerver.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi pourrais faire ? Si tu fais un pas, je l'assomme et m'occuperai de ton cas.

— Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Je suis armé vois-tu ? indiqua-t-il alors qu'un bruissement de cape permit à Elaiano de comprendre qu'il venait de lui montrer son fourreau dans lequel une épée devait patiemment attendre d'être empoignée. Pourtant, reprit-il, je n'en aurait même pas besoin si je voulais me débarrasser de toi.

— Mouais, répliqua l'homme avec force mais toute trace d'assurance l'avait déserté.

Surprendre une adolescente en était une, mais attaquer de front un homme alerte en était une autre. Et il le savait pertinemment.

— Bien, reprit Nínim en comprenant que son interlocuteur prenait peur. Maintenant tu vas la laisser se relever, ramasser ses dagues, et la laisser venir vers moi sans faire d'histoire.

— Et si je refuse ? osa-t-il pour la forme.

Son interlocuteur marqua un temps.

— C'est fou le nombre de personne qu'il y a aujourd'hui. Combien crois-tu que je puisse blesser ou tuer avant même que tu ne fasses le moindre mouvement ? 5 ? 10 ? 20 peut-être ?

L'homme devint aussitôt très pale, et lentement il se releva et fit quelques pas en arrière. Elaiano se releva en se frottant la gorge meurtrie par la poigne de son assaillant. Rapidement, elle ramassa ses armes et se tourna vers Nínim. Celui-ci se tenait droit au milieu de la rue à seulement quelques pas, sa cape couvrant son corps et sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Le cercle de curieux qui s'était formé s'était élargit autour de lui et les premiers passants se trouvaient à au moins cinq mètres si ce n'était pas plus.

— Elaiano ? Viens.

L'ordre avait claqué. Froid et sans appel. Mais la jeune fille ne chercha même pas à s'y soustraire. D'un pas empressé elle rejoignit son ami.

— Passes derrière moi et prend la prochaine rue à gauche. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

L'adolescente s'exécuta et le contourna. Tous s'écartèrent sur son passage et la laissèrent s'éloigner sans que quiconque ne s'interpose. La rue que lui avait indiqué Nínim s'avéra être une impasse déserte, mais la jeune fille s'y glissa quand même. Quelques instants plus tard, son ami la rejoignit, et lui jeta un regard glacial.

— Je suis désolée ! voulu-t-elle s'excuser, mais il l'interrompit d'un geste.

— Plus tard. Ils arrivent.

En effet, au loin une sirène d'une voiture de police se faisait entendre.

Dans les deux minutes qui suivirent, une horde de policiers armés de pistolets surgit au bout de la rue, mais la seule chose qu'ils virent fut un chat qui s'enfuyait en courant.

* * *

Loin de là, en Terre du Milieu Nínim n'avait que faire de la situation sur Terre et s'était empressé de ramener Elaiano dans sa chambre de Barad-Dûr. A peine arrivée, cette dernière s'était écartée jusqu'à presque lui tourner le dos.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu ramenée ? Je t'avais demandé de me laisser seule une journée complète !

— Pas pour que tu fonces tête baissée dans le premier danger et que tu cries sur tous les toits que tu étais celle qu'ils cherchaient. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Mouchée, la jeune fille resta silencieuse un peu honteuse. Par réflexe elle se mordilla la lèvre embarrassée.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me repèrent et puis tout est allé si vite. Et maintenant ils vont croire que je suis dangereuse et ils me chercheront partout.

— En quoi cela importe ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchit avant d'agir. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle avant de lui tourner définitivement le dos.

Nínim comprit alors qu'Elaiano souhaitait rester seule un moment. Il se prépara à quitter la chambre, conscient qu'elle ne partirait pas. Il allait franchir la porte lorsqu'il se retourna.

— Je te ferai porter un repas d'ici quelques heures.

— Que vas-tu faire ?

— Je dois savoir combien de temps à passé et quelles ont été les actions récentes réalisées.

L'elfe ne se retourna pas mais sa surprise devant sa franchise n'échappa pas au Maia.

— Je sais que tu ne me fais pas entièrement confiance. J'espère juste pouvoir te prouver que cette défiance n'a pas lieu d'être.

A cette réplique, l'adolescente se raidit mais ne fit pas de commentaire. La mine déçue, Nínim se détourna et sortit. Mais au moment où il ferma la porte, il entendit la jeune fille lui répondre.

— Merci… pour tout à l'heure.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle lui dit.

Seul dans le couloir, le Maia pu enfin faire éclater sa rage en donnant un grand coup de point contre un mur du couloir. La soudaine méfiance d'Elaiano était dangereuse pour son plan. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui porte une confiance aveugle, pas qu'elle se mette à douter et à remettre en cause la moindre action qu'il entreprenait. La situation commençait à lui échapper et le temps lui manquait cruellement. Originellement il comptait la laisser seule pendant une journée complète persuadé qu'elle reviendrait vers lui. Mais le temps en Terre-du-Milieu ne lui avait laissé d'autre choix que de la ramener au plus vite sans quoi il aurait été trop tard pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Il savait pertinemment que seul, il ne parviendrait que très difficilement à ses fins. Il avait tenté de faire adhérer l'adolescente à sa cause en lui laissant son libre-arbitre, mais à présent elle commençait à en savoir trop et à se poser trop de questions. Combien de temps lui resterait-il avant que ses souvenirs ne commencent à revenir ? Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il avait fait ? A son goût, trop peu. Tout allait bientôt s'accélérer et il serait accaparé par les mise en route de son plan. Il ne pouvait se permettre de devoir surveiller en même temps la jeune fille. Non, le temps de la compassion était révolu. Il devait passer aux choses sérieuses, quitte à se servir de l'adolescente comme d'un pion. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire et toute résistance de sa part cesserait tout bonnement d'exister, il n'avait qu'à attendre la nuit et le sommeil d'Elaiano pour le faire. Après, tout ne serait plus qu'un jeu d'enfant.

Inconsciente de ce que tramait Nínim de l'autre côté du mur qui les séparaient, la jeune fille se morfondait et s'en voulait. Le Maia l'avait une fois de plus sauvée et tout ce qu'elle faisait pour le remercier était de se montrer froide et distante avec lui. Mais depuis le récent incident du couloir où elle l'avait entendu comploter, elle n'arrivait plus à lui faire entièrement confiance. Et en y réfléchissant, l'adolescente remarquait qu'elle avait toujours eu des doutes à son sujet, comme si dès le début elle avait noté que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourtant, sa méfiance ne lui avait apporté rien de bon. Sans ça elle ne serait pas allée sur Terre, elle n'aurait pas croisé cet homme au bar, elle ne se serait pas fait coincée par une brute au milieu de la rue, elle n'aurait pas… Elle soupira et se recroquevilla sur son lit.

Une goutte d'eau salée roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur ses genoux. Pourquoi diable avait-elle crié à tous qui elle était ? Une deuxième larme coula et rejoignit la première. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise en avant alors que depuis le début elle n'avait eu de cesse que d'éviter d'attirer l'attention ? D'autres gouttes plus grosses et plus nombreuses lui échappèrent et ses joues furent bientôt baignées de larmes. Tout était de sa faute. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien ignorer cet homme et s'enfuir, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Alors pourquoi donc avait-elle réagi de cette façon ? Mais à cette question, elle était incapable d'apporter le moindre élément de réponse. Était-ce donc cela la vie ? Était-ce vraiment un enchaînement de difficultés, de secrets, et de questions dont l'absence de réponse rongeait la volonté ? Et alors que cette horrible pensée s'immisçait insidieusement dans sa tête, une autre image se forma dans l'esprit de l'adolescente comme pour apporter un élément de réponse. Il s'agissait du morceau de souvenir qui lui était revenu lorsqu'elle s'était isolée sur le toit de l'immeuble, sauf que cette fois il était légèrement différent.

Elle se vit à nouveau en compagnie de l'elfe aux cheveux bruns au bord du ruisseau qu'elle avait aperçu la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois il faisait nuit. La lune à son premier quartier brillait comme un phare et éclairait le paysage d'une délicate lueur argentée. Mais alors que l'elfe était assis, l'adolescente aperçue que ce n'était pas le cas pour elle. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son voisin et elle semblait dormir à points fermés. A son côté, le brun replaçait délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille gauche. Elaiano voulu s'approcher pour découvrir enfin l'identité de cet elfe qui ne cessait d'apparaître dans chacun des souvenirs qui lui revenait, mais la scène se troubla jusqu'à disparaître totalement et laisser la jeune fille à nouveau seule dans sa chambre. Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle comprit que ce ne serait pas encore ce jour-ci qu'elle saurait qui il était. Alors lentement, un murmure franchit la barrière de ses lèvres comme une promesse.

Le soleil meurt

La lune née

La mort pleure

La vie se crée

Ce n'était presque rien, à peine quelques vers lancés dans le vent, mais l'adolescente savait au fond d'elle qu'une seule personne en Terre-du-Milieu serait capable de le lui réciter. Et cette personne serait cet inconnu en qui elle faisait entièrement confiance sans savoir qui il était.

Le vent se tait

L'oiseau frétille

La lumière disparaît

Les étoiles scintillent

Au fur et à mesure que la berceuse avançait, la jeune fille avait le sensation qu'une autre voix s'était jointe à la sienne. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination, mais au moins avait-elle l'impression qu'un autre veillait sur elle au travers des paroles de la chanson.

A chaque seconde

En cet instant

Tout autour du monde

Le temps se…

Elaiano était sur le point de finir lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et dévoila l'identité de son visiteur.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Ne me tapez pas ! Je suis sûre que vous savez qui vient de rentrer !_

_Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à la prochaine fois !_


	56. Défiance justifiée ?

_Bonjour !_

_Bonne rentrée des classes à ceux et celles qui reprennent l'école ! __Voici le nouveau chapitre dont le titre en fera sauter de joie plus d'un(e)s. Je ne vous en dit pas plus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Défiance justifiée ? — **

**0o0o0o0**

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Elaiano ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

— Tout va bien, fit Nínim en entrant dans la pièce, un plateau chargé de nourriture à la main. Ce n'est que moi. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien et t'apporter à manger.

— Ça va merci, répondit la jeune fille un peu sur la défensive. Je mangerai plus tard.

Son interlocuteur n'eut aucune réaction et ne fit aucun de commentaire, mais Elaiano sentit qu'il était un peu déçu. Il se contenta de poser le plateau sur un rebord en pierre aménagé dans un coin de la salle avant de revenir faire face à l'adolescente. Entre temps, celle-ci avait essuyé tant bien que mal ses joues humides et s'était légèrement redressée sur son lit. Puis voyant que le Maia ne parlait pas, elle décida d'entamer d'elle-même la conversation.

— As-tu des nouvelles ?

— Oui. Nous sommes maintenant le 13 février 3019 au soir et…

— Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle. Mais nous étions en 2994 il y a seulement quelques heures !

— Quelques heures pour toi, pas ici !

— Est-ce grave ?

— Non ça va. Nous sommes dans les temps.

— Dans les temps pour quoi ? le coupa-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur se tourna vers elle et la détailla comme s'il la jaugeait du regard.

— Nínim ? Si tu veux que je te fasses confiance, arrêtes de tout garder secret.

Sa remarque dû faire mouche car l'intéressé tressaillit imperceptiblement, mais il finit par se livrer.

— Nous sommes en guerre Elaiano. En guerre contre les Hommes. Attends ! fit-il pour interrompre l'adolescente qui s'apprêtait à réagir. Ecoutes… Je t'avais parlé du fait qu'une guerre menaçait d'éclater car les Hommes, les Nains, et les Elfes ne souhaitaient pas que Sauron reprenne ce qui lui revenait de droit. T'en rappelles-tu ?

— Oui…

— A présent les combats ont commencés et la lutte est assez serrée. Le Royaume de Gondor offre une résistance inattendue, nos troupes ont des difficultés à percer leurs défenses mais ils céderont bientôt. Nous tenons aussi un autre front plus au Nord et les troupes installées là-bas auront plus de difficultés à remporter la victoire.

— J'imagine qu'ils ont besoin d'aide.

— Je dois rejoindre le front aux bois de la Lothlorien d'ici un mois, je souhaiterais que tu te joignes à moi. A deux nous serions plus fort et la bataille se terminerait plus rapidement avec moins de blessés.

— Moins de blessés de notre côté j'imagine, frissonna l'adolescente. Pas du leur.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes en guerre. Les beaux principes n'y ont pas cours et il est même dangereux de s'y tenir.

— Evidemment.

— J'espère avoir ta réponse au plus vite, ajouta-t-il avant de se détourner avec l'intention de partir.

— Attends ! Si je viens avec toi, vais-je croiser Maglor ?

— Il y a de fortes chances, oui.

— Dans ce cas, je viendrais.

— Bien. Soit prête pour notre départ le 11 mars.

— Comment peux-tu savoir que ce sera à cette date précise ?

— C'est la date qui a été décidée, répondit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

— Nínim ?! Sauron compte gouverner toute la Terre-du-Milieu non ?

— Oui.

— Fera-t-il un bon monarque ?

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— Fera-t-il un bon monarque ? répéta-t-elle comme si sa demande était à elle seule l'explication qu'il souhaitait.

Le Maia marqua un temps comme pour réfléchir avant de répliquer en haussant les épaules.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas.

Puis sans rien ajouter il quitta la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui laissant Elaiano avec une intime conviction et une question. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Il ne souhaitait pas que Sauron parvienne à ses fins, et pourtant il le soutenait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris quels étaient les objectifs de son ami, et celui-ci cultivait le mystère. Mais cette information manquante commençait à se ressentir, et pesait dans la balance qui maintenait jusqu'à présent l'équilibre dans leur relation la faisant pencher dangereusement. L'adolescente écarta finalement ses interrogations. Dans toute cette histoire, il y avait au moins un point positif. Si elle croisait Maglor, elle pourrait se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle avait d'abord cru en lui, mais il avait écarté sa gentillesse d'une pichenette et s'en était pris à la jeune elfe à plusieurs reprises. Sa dernière attaque alors qu'elle était immobilisée dans neige avait failli être fatale à Elaiano qui n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'intervention inopinée de Nínim. Encore une fois. Combien de fois ce dernier lui avait-il sauvé la vie ? Elle en avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte. C'est sur cette pensée que l'elfe s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit, sans un regard pour le plateau repas qui traînait toujours dans un coin.

Bien plus tard, alors que la nuit n'avait pas encore laissée place au jour, l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond la tira du sommeil. A moitié réveillée elle ouvrit les yeux sur la pénombre de sa chambre prête à voir Maglor surgir de nulle part et l'attaquer, mais il n'en fut rien. Le calme régnait et rien n'avait bougé entre temps. Pas un bruissement dans l'air, pas un bruit, rien. Elle était seule et transpirante de sueur. L'adolescente se leva donc, retira sa cape toujours sale et la posa dans un coin tournant temporairement le dos à la porte. A cet instant, la mise en garde prononcée par la dame dans les étoiles revint.

— _Protège ton sommeil et ton esprit._

La sommation avait claquée comme si son auteure avait été là, pourtant lorsque la jeune fille fit volte-face dague au poing, il n'y avait personne. Voyant qu'elle avait paniqué pour rien, Elaiano souffla longuement pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Elle rangea finalement sa dague et se recoucha, mais elle n'arrivait plus à ignorer ni cette sensation de danger qui lui parcourait le dos, ni l'alerte qui tournait en boucle dans ses pensées. Incapable de se rendormir, elle s'allongea tout de même mais garda ses dagues à portée de main. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa porte grinça et une silhouette encapuchonnée se glissa dans la chambre. Lentement, l'ombre s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille mais alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, l'adolescente se redressa et brandit son arme devant elle.

— Arrière !

L'inconnu, surprit par la réaction si vive de celle qu'il croyait endormie, fit un pas en arrière.

— Doucement. Ce n'est que moi, ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser sa capuche vers l'arrière dévoilant son visage que l'elfe reconnue malgré la faible lumière.

— Nínim ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

— Je… voulais savoir si tu dormais, répondit-il après une courte hésitation.

— Je dormais en effet, répliqua l'adolescente. Il fait nuit, c'est plutôt normal de dormir. Alors réponds-moi, que fais-tu là ? répéta-t-elle plus doucement sans pour autant baisser son arme.

— Avec les événements récents, j'avais peur que tu ne trouves pas le sommeil.

— C'est gentil d'être venu voir, mais vois-tu je dors très bien. Maintenant si tu souhaites vraiment que ça le reste, je te conseille de partir.

Le Maia resta immobile un instant, pinça les lèvres, puis fit finalement demi-tour. En sortant, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ''bonne nuit'' sarcastique avant de sortir. La jeune fille sut alors qu'elle l'avait blessé et elle s'en voulu aussitôt. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression d'enchaîner les erreurs et de blesser son ami alors qu'il portait tout simplement une attention particulière à son état. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le plateau que ce dernier lui avait porté avant qu'elle ne se couche. Son ventre gronda et elle se décida à se rattraper en honorant au moins l'offre qu'il lui avait fait. Le repas fut frugal et froid, mais il combla l'appétit de l'adolescente affamée. L'eau dans la cruche qui l'accompagnait eut un drôle de goût qu'elle ne sut identifier mais après en avoir bu la moitié d'une traite, Elaiano se sentie repue et même fatiguée.

Un léger tournis la prit et elle reposa rapidement le récipient non sans avoir jeté un œil à l'intérieur en se demandant si c'était son contenu qui la mettait dans cet état. Voulant se relever, elle tenta de s'appuyer contre le mur mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba. Sa chute fit un bruit sourd mais personne ne dû l'entendre car la porte de la chambre resta close. La jeune fille tenta de lutter contre la torpeur qui l'engourdissait et essaya d'atteindre la poignée mais se fut peine perdu. Ses doigts effleurèrent le bois de la porte et plusieurs échardes se plantèrent dans ses doigts. L'adolescente grogna faiblement de douleur mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et la seule chose qu'elle put ânonner avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut une simple question.

— Qu'est ce… qui… m'arrive ?

Puis tout devint noir.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre d'Elaiano s'ouvrit et une ombre s'y glissa. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille allongée à plat ventre sur le sol au milieu de la pièce. La silhouette s'accroupit et secoua l'elfe qui ne broncha pas. Il la souleva alors et l'allongea sur son lit. Il fit ensuite glisser sa capuche vers l'arrière dévoilant de longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre, puis il se pencha vers l'adolescente et posa deux doigts sur son front. Enfin, il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

* * *

Lorsqu'Elaiano ouvrit les yeux, elle sut aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelques instants plus tôt elle se trouvait sur le sol de sa chambre, et là elle était debout au bord d'un ruisseau qui bordait une clairière. De grands arbres entouraient l'endroit et l'herbe était tintée d'une multitude de nuances de verts. Le ciel chargé de nuage menaçait de déverser son précieux liquide sur l'environnement et un vent glacial virevoltait entre les troncs. Alors que la jeune fille peinait à comprendre comment elle avait atterrie là, la pluie commença à tomber à grosses gouttes et en quelques instants l'adolescente fut trempée jusqu'aux os. L'elfe couru s'abriter sous les arbres et appuya ses mains contre un tronc pour enjamber une branche morte qui la gênait. Mais en faisant ce geste, un détail la chiffonna. Juste avant de s'endormir elle était certaine de s'être planté plusieurs échardes dans les doigts, et pourtant elles n'apparaissaient pas sur ses mains et elle ne les sentaient même plus.

— Comment est-ce possible ? souffla-t-elle.

Sa question résonna étrangement autour d'elle comme si le son n'était pas vraiment sorti de sa bouche.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

De la même manière le son se répercuta contre les arbres et lui rendit un écho comme si elle se trouvait dans un canyon. Au même instant, une étrange douleur à la tête la prit et sa vision vacilla un instant. Puis il cessa tout aussi soudainement mais il laissa une sensation de vide dans le cœur de l'adolescente.

— _Protège ton sommeil et ton esprit. Prend garde aux apparences._

A nouveau la mise en garde lui revint, plus vivace et une nouvelle phrase s'y était greffée. Mais cette fois les mots ''sommeil'' et ''apparences'' lui permirent de comprendre. Elle n'était pas dans la forêt. Elle était toujours allongée sur le sol de sa chambre, endormie. Il lui suffisait de se réveiller. A peine cette idée saugrenue lui eut-elle traversée l'esprit que le paysage s'assombrit autour d'elle comme si une présence extérieure ne savait ce qu'elle comptait faire et essayait de l'en empêcher. La jeune fille partie alors tout droit dans la forêt en courant. Elle slaloma entre les arbres qui se dressèrent sur son passage, sauta par-dessus les souches, glissa sur des mares de boue, se prit les pieds dans des racines, tombait, puis repartait. Enfin, elle aperçue une lueur au loin. Elle accéléra et déboucha sur une clairière bordée par un ruisseau. Elle était revenue à son point de départ.

— _Protège ton sommeil et ton esprit. Prend garde aux apparences._

L'alerte revint, plus pressante.

— Tu crois que j'essaie de faire quoi là ? s'écria-t-elle.

Personne ne lui répondit mais l'adolescente sentie que quelque chose avait changé. L'air était moite et la tension était palpable. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi lucide dans un rêve. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de contrôle et de liberté d'action. Ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres, elle le savait. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un voulait qu'elle reste endormie. Une personne devait être avec elle dans sa chambre et veillait à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Mais pour quelle raison ? La jeune fille l'ignorait, et il s'agissait là du cadet de ses soucis. Mais elle ne savais pas comment se réveiller et sortir dans la boucle sans fin dans laquelle elle était coincée. Elaiano ferma les yeux chassant ses larmes de rage, et donna un grand coup de poing dans un arbre à côté d'elle. Bizarrement, celui-ci n'eut pas la texture rugueuse et cassante de l'écorce mais plutôt celle qu'aurait eu de la pierre. Surprise, l'adolescente rouvrit les yeux et aussitôt cette sensation changea et elle pu à nouveau sentir sous ses doigts les aspérités du bois. Puis elle les ferma à nouveau, et se fut de la pierre qu'elle avait l'impression de toucher. De la pierre. Comme celle qui composait les murs de sa chambre. Là se trouvait la porte de sortie et la solution.

Lentement, les yeux fermés, la jeune fille décala sa main et la déplaça devant elle jusqu'à rencontrer quelque chose de dur et de légèrement arrondi. Elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces puis ouvrit les yeux. La clairière se déroulait toujours devant ses yeux et la pluie continuait de tomber. Et elle était toujours seule, le bras gauche tendu devant elle tenant une prise invisible. Le plus calmement possible, elle recula son coude, ferma le poing, et frappa le vide devant elle juste à côté de sa main gauche. Elle ne rencontra rien. Mais loin de se laisser décourager, elle recommença mais les yeux fermés. Elle ne vit pas la lumière qui jaillit de son pendentif, mais elle sentit nettement son poing s'écraser contre un obstacle et le choc de l'impact remonter le long de son bras. Instantanément, la tension dans l'air disparu, le paysage ondula, puis vola en éclat. Tout devint complètement noir et l'adolescente sombra entièrement dans le sommeil.

Bien plus tard, ce fut un terrible mal de tête qui la tira du sommeil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce fut non pas sur le sol en pierre, mais sur le plafond de sa chambre qu'elle aperçu en premier. Un peu étourdie, l'adolescente se dressa sur ses coudes et vit qu'elle était allongée sur son lit. Son bras droit la lançait un peu et les premières phalanges de sa main droites étaient éraflées. Certaines saignaient même un peu. Elaiano déplia lentement ses doigts et en scruta les extrémités. Quelques échardes y étaient plantées. Elles n'étaient pas profondes mais elles étaient là. L'elfe entreprit alors de les ôter unes à unes car elles n'en restaient pas moins désagréables, puis elle se leva. La pièce tangua d'abord un peu avant que la jeune fille ne se soit stabilisée. Une fois son équilibre trouvé, l'adolescente se dirigea vers les renfoncements dans la pierre qui lui servait de placard et entreprit de se changer. Elle venait de mettre une longue cape bleue nuit sur ses épaules quand Nínim pénétra dans la pièce.

— Tu es réveillée ?

— Oui.

— Tout va bien ?

Elaiano hésita. Devait-elle dire ce qui venait de se passer au Maia ou non ? Il saurait sûrement lui expliquer ce dont il retournait mais ne sachant toujours pas si elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Elle opta donc pour une semi-vérité.

— Je crois que l'eau n'est pas potable ou qu'il y a quelque chose dedans.

Son interlocuteur prit le pichet et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

— Effectivement. Je la ferai changer.

Puis il reposa la carafe mais ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Oubliant momentanément la présence de l'adolescente, il se massa la clavicule avant de suspendre son geste lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. Pourtant, sa gêne n'avait pas échappé à Elaiano.

— Tu t'es fait mal ?

— Rien de grave. J'ai glissé tout à l'heure. Ce n'est rien.

Puis sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il quitta les lieux. Restée seule, la jeune fille continua de fixer la porte longtemps après son départ. Elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'il s'attendait à plus d'informations de sa part, et qu'il se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé. De plus, il n'avait pas précisément répondu à sa question à propos du contenu de la cruche. Enfin il ne se blessait jamais. Ne tombait pas. Alors comment avait-il pu se faire mal à l'épaule ? Aussitôt, une possibilité surgit dans l'esprit d'Elaiano. A la fois évidente et impensable. Elle se souvenait pertinemment avoir touché quelque chose avec son poing, l'état de ce dernier le prouvait. Pouvait-elle avoir frappé Nínim ? Était-il revenu vérifier si elle dormait et l'avait mise dans son lit ? Ou au contraire, était-il la cause de cet étrange rêve ? Après la bataille dans les Mines de la Moria, il avait expliqué sa guérison rapide par un simple ''je suis un Maia'' sans donner d'autres explications. Depuis, elle ne l'avait jamais interrogé à ce sujet mais une question demeurait… Qu'était-il vraiment capable de faire ? Elle n'en savait rien et d'une certaine façon ça la rassurait autant que ça la terrifiait.

Dans les jours et semaines qui suivirent, Nínim et Elaiano ne se parlèrent que très peu. Et malgré les tentatives du premier pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille, l'adolescente gardait toujours une distance respectueuse entre eux n'hésitant pas à l'éviter si nécessaire. L'elfe passa ses matinées à marcher dans Barad-Dûr tout en évitant soigneusement les prisons et les forges, et ses après-midi à s'entraîner dans un salle vide. Elle allait chercher elle-même ses repas mais mangeait aussi peu qu'elle ne dormait car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux la mise en garde de la dame dans les étoiles revenait la hanter et la tirait du sommeil. Plus d'une fois, le Maia était entré dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit prétextant l'avoir entendu crier ou vérifier si elle allait bien, mais l'adolescente peinait à le croire. Tous ses efforts pour renouer le lien qui existait entre eux s'avéraient inutiles tant Elaiano se méfiait de lui. Leur relation s'était considérablement dégradé à cause d'une chose. Nínim refusait encore et toujours de lui dévoiler ses intentions et ce qu'il était réellement capable de faire. Alors la jeune fille lui faisait clairement comprendre que tant que ce serait le cas, il ne pourrait pas espérer meilleur comportement de sa part.

Le Maia savait qu'il aurait pu lui mentir, mais elle aurait tôt ou tard découvert le pot aux roses et toute chance de la garder avec lui disparaîtrait définitivement. Il avait d'abord essayé de mettre à exécution son plan mais la jeune fille s'était réveillée si tôt qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Et pour ne pas être découvert par Elaiano, il avait dû quitter en vitesse sa chambre. Mais à présent, à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre de l'adolescente, elle était toujours éveillée comme si un sixième sens la prévenait du danger et la tirait du sommeil. Le reste du temps, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à s'approcher d'elle suffisamment pour la forcer à s'endormir comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait compris qui il était au tout début de leur présence sur Terre. Non, sa seule option résidait dans ses propres talents pour la convaincre de sa bonne foi. Et il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé. La défiance d'Elaiano n'avait que trop duré et même si elle n'était pas partie, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. De plus au cours d'un des rares échanges qu'elle acceptait de faire avec lui, il avait compris qu'au fond elle se sentait coupable de se comporter de cette façon vis-à-vis de lui. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'ait trahie et espérait profondément que ce ne soit pas la cas malgré les apparences. Ainsi, à une semaine de l'échéance qui marquerait leur départ pour la Lothlorien et le moment le plus critique dans son plan, il se décida enfin à passer à l'action.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon ne criez pas de joie s'il vous plait, notre "cher" Perce-Neige n'a pas dit son dernier mot !

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	57. Ultime tentative

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est un peu plus court que le reste._

**0o0o0o0**

— **Ultime tentative —**

**0o0o0o0**

Presque un mois avait passé depuis l'étrange rêve qu'Elaiano avait fait. Depuis, ses relations avec Nínim s'étaient gravement dégradées principalement à cause de la méfiance que nourrissait l'elfe à son égard. Pourtant plus le temps passait, et plus elle se sentait coupable de la chose car presque rien dans les actions du Maia ne laissait entendre la moindre trahison de sa part. Et même si elle l'évitait comme la peste, préférant s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou passer l'après-midi à se défouler dans une salle vide, la jeune fille comprenait très bien que son comportement le blessait. Elle avait alors arrêté de l'esquiver à chaque fois, et se contentait de la saluer lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Puis avec l'approche de la bataille qui aurait lieu en Lothlorien, Nínim s'était peu à peu éloigné de l'adolescente et leur situation s'était inversée.

Alors qu'Elaiano souhaitait toujours garder une certaine distance entre eux mais sans non plus s'ignorer comme elle avait pu le faire, le Maia l'ignorait complètement apparemment accaparé par les préparatifs de la bataille. Ils parvinrent même à un point où aucun des deux ne parlait à l'autre lorsqu'ils se croisaient. C'était à peine s'ils se saluaient ou même se regardaient. Et plus la date butoir qui marquerait le début des combats approchait, et plus l'adolescente se sentait coupable. Les suspicions qu'elle avait nourries s'étaient peu à peu dissipées et il ne restait plus qu'une crainte sourde au fond d'elle qu'elle tentait vainement d'étouffer sous de nouvelles convictions. Nínim l'avait aidée et sauvée trop de fois pour lui vouloir le moindre mal. Et si son attitude lui paraissait étrange, la jeune fille en avait conclu que des grosses responsabilités reposaient sur ses épaules et altéraient parfois sa façon de se comporter avec elle. Mais malgré tout, l'adolescente espérait qu'il finirait par s'ouvrir à elle. Mais tant que ce ne serait pas le cas, il lui serait impossible de suivre les yeux fermés le Maia dans une bataille. Et ce fut à une semaine de l'échéance, qu'il le fit.

C'était en fin d'après-midi et Elaiano rentrait d'une plus longue séance d'entrainement. A la fois exténuée et courbaturée, elle n'aperçut pas son ami lorsqu'elle le croisa dans un couloir et celui-ci dû l'interpeller plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne s'arrête enfin et ne se retourne.

— Elaiano ? Puis-je te parler un instant ? lui demanda-t-il en lui désignant un couloir un peu à l'écart des zones les plus fréquentées.

— Bien sûr !

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans le passage l'adolescente gardant toujours une certaine distance entre eux, puis ils s'immobilisèrent une fois qu'ils furent certains d'être seuls.

— Je sais que tu m'évites et n'as plus confiance en moi. J'en suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas tout te dire.

— Et maintenant tu le peux ?

— Pas encore. Tout est bien trop complexe, et je préférerais que tu ne sois pas perturbée pendant la bataille. Je serais très occupé et je ne pourrais pas te protéger en même temps qu'il me faudra m'assurer que le plan se déroule comme prévu.

— Quel plan ?

Son interlocuteur marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

— Crois-moi, je souhaiterais t'en parler mais je ne peux pas.

— Alors quand ?

— Après la bataille. Je te le promet.

La jeune fille hésita un instant avant de comprendre qu'elle devait saisir cette chance. Cette unique chance de pouvoir tout mettre à plat avec Nínim. Si elle avait attendu aussi longtemps, elle pouvait sans difficulté attendre une semaine.

— C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

— Elaiano ?!

L'intéressée s'arrêta et se retourna.

— Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit juste avant de te laisser retourner seule sur Terre ?

L'elfe garda le silence. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier les mots poignants qu'il avait prononcé ? C'était à ce moment qu'il s'était pour la première fois vraiment ouvert à elle. Il lui avait avoué des sentiments qu'il gardait en lui depuis apparemment très longtemps sans parvenir à les formuler. Certes, ses paroles avaient été maladroites et offertes de façon non orthodoxe, mais elles étaient toujours gravés dans la mémoire de l'adolescente.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle une légère rougeur aux joues.

— Sache que je les pensaient vraiment.

La jeune fille effectua un léger signe de tête et détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir à affronter celui de son interlocuteur.

— Je sais, répondit-elle vaguement avant de s'en aller aussi vite que possible.

Mais ce furent les derniers mots de Nínim qui achevèrent de briser ses dernières réticences.

— Je les penses toujours et même ta méfiance à mon égard ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

S'il ajouta quelque chose, Elaiano n'en sut rien. Elle se contenta de courir jusqu'à sa chambre, de claquer la porte derrière elle, et de se laisser tomber sur son lit les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Après leur discussion et sa dernière déclaration, elle comprenait que sa défiance n'aurait jamais dû être. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait était dans le seul but de la protéger et non de la manipuler pour ensuite la trahir. Il y avait trop de conviction et de douceur mêlée dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette dernière et fatidique phrase. Et il n'y avait nul doute que ses yeux aient reflétés la même chose. Elle devait absolument aller le voir pour s'excuser de sa conduite, mais à nouveau une peur sourde et la sensation de faire quelque chose de mal la prit et l'empêcha de le faire.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'adolescente ne parvint pas une seule fois à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour le lui dire. Mais leur relation s'améliora drastiquement. Ils restaient loin de ce qui existait entre eux sur Terre, mais c'était déjà un bon début à peine gâché par la distance qu'Elaiano avait pris l'habitude de mettre entre eux. A plusieurs reprises elle fut sur le point de s'excuser auprès de lui, mais quelque chose finissait toujours par l'en empêcher. Ce fut le 11 mars au matin, le jour-même de la bataille qu'elle se décida. Elle s'était levée tôt pour être certaine de le trouver, mais ce ne fut que peu avant midi que la jeune fille trouva enfin le Maia. Il semblait particulièrement pressé, mais lorsque l'elfe l'interpella, il s'arrêta et son visage s'éclaira.

— Elaiano ! Justement je te cherchais. Nous partons dans quelques minutes. Prépares-toi, je te retrouve devant ta chambre.

— D'accord !

Il commença à s'éloigner.

— Nínim ?

— Oui ?

— Non… Rien. A tout à l'heure.

Puis penaude, elle se détourna et s'empressa de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

En regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner, le Maia sentit comme une tension au creux du ventre. Il n'avait jamais connu cela auparavant mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Il n'était pas insensible, et au vu de ce qu'il comptait faire, il était plus que normal d'éprouver un peu d'appréhension. Sa situation avec Elaiano était loin d'être idéal mais elle devrait suffire. Tout avait été minutieusement préparé et le seul point flou de son plan n'était autre que la réaction qu'aurait l'adolescente lorsqu'il lui expliquerait ses intentions. Cette bataille serait le moment le plus critique de toute son entreprise. L'instant où tout se jouerait. Et si l'elfe n'avait pas conscience du fait que ce qu'elle ferait déterminerait son avenir ainsi que les futures actions de Nínim, ses décisions n'en seraient pas moins décisives. Pourtant, le Maia ne doutait qu'à peine du choix qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle devra choisir entre le fëanorion et lui. Car si elle ne lui accordait pas son entière confiance, la haine qu'elle nourrissait pour Maglor devrait amplement suffire pour qu'elle ne le rejoigne pas.

Un sourire glacial se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se prit à imaginer la réaction du second fils de Fëanor dès lors qu'il apercevrait l'adolescente. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il se batte aux côtés des habitants du Bois Doré, et ce malgré leurs différends. Le destin de la Terre-du-Milieu se jouait en cet instant même et il aurait été malvenu de leur part que de rester séparés. Toutes les pièces étaient en place depuis bien longtemps, et Elaiano avait presque pris la sienne sur l'échiquier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un pas à faire, et si elle s'y refusait, il la forcerait. Et sur cette idée encourageante il partit régler les derniers détails nécessaires au bon déroulement de son plan.

Deux étages plus bas dans Barad-Dûr, Elaiano finissait d'ajuster sa ceinture ainsi que les fourreaux des doubles-dagues qu'elle utilisait pour se battre, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension. Mais ce n'était pas tant la bataille en elle-même à venir qui l'angoissait mais plutôt l'idée de se battre contre d'autres elfes. Après tout elle serait la seule elfe à se battre contre son propre peuple, et l'idée la dérangeait. Rien qu'imaginer devoir blesser et tuer les siens, bien qu'elles ne les aient qu'aperçu une fois après la prise des Mines de la Moria, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. En soi, mis à part Maglor, ils ne lui avait rien fait de mal.

— Tout comme les Nains.

La phrase avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres mais fort heureusement, elle était seule dans la pièce.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, se morigéna-t-elle. Cette fois ils ont choisis de se battre.

— Tout à fait, lui répondit Nínim.

L'adolescente poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

— Es-tu prête ?

La jeune fille passa adroitement son carquois s'assurant que sa capuche et la cape en général ne la gênait pas dans ses mouvements, puis elle prit son arc dans la main.

— Oui.

— Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Le Maia dégagea son bras de sous sa propre cape dont la couleur noire empêchait l'elfe de le distinguer nettement dans la pénombre. Sa main était couverte d'un épais gantelet métallique qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, et pourtant une vague impression de déjà-vu lui vint. Mais l'écartant, elle posa sa propre main sur l'avant-bras de son voisin et un instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'extrémité d'une plaine d'où aucun son ne s'élevait.

Désorientée, la jeune fille se retourna et ce qu'elle vit la surprit encore plus. Nínim et elle avaient atterrit devant une armée d'Orcs armés jusqu'aux dents parfaitement alignés. Les deux Voyageurs se tenaient seuls en première ligne et faisaient face à une forêt. Aucun mouvement ne transparaissait mais il était possible de sentir la présence de tous les soldats cachés un peu partout. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose, comme une entité à la fois lointaine et terriblement proche et l'adolescente n'arrivait pas à définir précisément ce que c'était. Le Maia dû percevoir son trouble car sans bouger il lui glissa :

— Il s'agit de l'un des Trois. Sa porteuse risque de s'en servir et tu le sentiras. Inutile de te rappeler que ton collier est ''relié'' aux anneaux des elfes.

— Je m'en rappelle, souffla-t-elle en réponse.

— Sache que cela peut te mettre en danger pendant les combats. N'hésites donc pas à battre en retraite un instant, le temps que la douleur passe.

— La douleur ?

La réponse de Nínim se noya dans la brouhaha qui s'éleva soudain de l'armée des Orcs. Plusieurs centaines d'elfes sortaient du couvert des sous-bois et se plaçaient en position défensive. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en place, un silence de mort tomba sur la plaine. Lourd et pesant. Les deux armées se faisaient face attendant un geste de l'autre, jaugeant l'adversaire. Puis dans un rugissement, les Orcs s'élancèrent comme un seul homme sur la frêle armée qui osait les défier. Sans plus réfléchir Elaiano échangea un regard avec son voisin puis s'élança à son tour.

* * *

— Surtout ne bougez pas. Laissez-les nous attaquer en premier.

Pendant que l'ordre se relayait dans les différentes unités cachées un peu partout dans la forêt, Haldir se remit à scruter la plaine et l'armée d'Orcs qui leur faisait face depuis la branche où il était perché.

— Qu'attendent-ils ? demanda un elfe du nom de Pennen.

Il s'agissait du plus jeune de toute la troupe et n'avait pas dépassé les quatre cents ans. Pourtant il n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'ils avaient réunis des combattants pour défendre la Lothlorien.

— Je ne sais pas. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont là.

— Là ! s'écria un elfe appelé Hendor aussitôt suivi par son ami Elfrith.

Haldir reporta son attention sur la plaine et effectivement, deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaitre devant l'armée. Une grande, et une autre un peu plus petite armée d'un arc. Les deux personnes portaient des capes de couleur sombre et une capuche dissimulait leur visage, mais l'elfe comprit aussitôt qui ils étaient. Il avait eu affaire à eux plusieurs années auparavant, mais ce qu'il avait vu était resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

— Que personne ne vise la personne qui se cache sous la cape bleue, ordonna-t-il. Visez l'autre.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Pennen.

— Je sais ce que je fais, fais-moi confiance.

Puis Haldir se tourna vers un autre elfe camouflé dans les buissons en contrebas.

— Enel ? Va le trouver et dit-lui qu'elle est là.

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation avant d'ajouter à contrecœur :

— Il est notre seule chance de lui faire entendre raison.

Aussitôt le messager détala et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

— Maintenant faites avancer nos troupes. Les fantassins devant et les archers derrière.

Un commandant sortit alors des fourrés et fit exécuter l'ordre. Aussitôt, une troupe de trois cents fantassins se plaça en vu des Orcs à la lisière de la forêt, pendant que les archers restaient sous le couvert des bois cachés. L'armée ennemie poussa des grands cris qui se répercutèrent longtemps avant de se taire. Un silence de mort se fit et personne n'osa l'interrompre. Personne, à part la silhouette brune qui vint se poster aux côtés d'Haldir, ses yeux dont le bleu était si sombre qu'on aurait pu les croire noirs balayaient l'armée ennemie à la recherche d'une personne.

— Où est-elle ?

— Avec lui, se contenta de répondre Haldir.

Son interlocuteur braqua son regard sur les deux personnes qui se détachaient du groupe et ses pupilles se réduisirent à deux fentes alors que son corps se tendait comme un arc. Il mourrait d'envie de sauter de la branche, traverser le champs en courant, et de se jeter dans les bras de celle qui se tenait debout à côté de Faegmôr. Car c'était lui sans l'ombre d'un doute qui était la cause de tant d'années d'attente qui s'étaient ponctuées d'un faux espoir lorsqu'Haldir était revenu en disant qu'il avait aperçu Elaiano en compagnie du Maia. Le pire avait été de pouvoir entendre son récit et d'apprendre que l'adolescente ne se souvenait plus de quoi que se soit, et semblait même le détester. Quelles que soient les intentions du Maia d'Irmo, il avait apparemment réussi à monter Elaiano contre lui. Et ça, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait.

Au même instant un hurlement sauvage prit l'armée d'Orcs venue tout droit de Dol Guldur et de la Moria et ils s'élancèrent vers eux.

_— Tangado i chui !_

L'ordre venait d'être crié par un commandant un peu plus loin. Aussitôt tous les archers firent un pas en avant, encochèrent leur flèche, et levèrent leur arc. Maglor prit alors son arc, encocha un flèche à l'empennage marron, et plaça la pointe en direction de la poitrine du Maia qui courrait aux côtés de la jeune fille. Le fëanorion ferma les yeux un instant, souffla longuement pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, puis les rouvrit.

— J'arrive Elaiano.

_— Hado i philinn !_

L'ordre claqua. Maglor ajusta une dernière fois sa flèche puis la décocha. Celle-ci s'envola dans les airs comme un trait mortel, puis amorça sa descente vers la cible du fëanorion. Faegmôr.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Petit point d'elfique : "Tangado i chui" veut dire "préparez les arcs", et "Hado i philinn" veut dire "tirer les flèches" (plus ou moins littéralement)._

_Bref... Ce chapitre était donc en effet un peu plus court, mais je ne souhaitais ni couper plus loin, ni m'éterniser dix ans sur toute la transition et le temps qui passe. D'ailleurs, tous les noms d'elfes mentionnés dans ce chapitre ont été mentionnés une fois (pas deux hein) dans le chapitre "patrouille frontalière" (ne vous inquiétez pas, même moi j'ai dû aller vérifier quels noms je leurs avaient donnés). J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu et je vous dis : A la prochaine !_


	58. Le premier assaut

_Bonjour !_

_Je me rattrape par rapport à la semaine dernière sur ce chapitre en vous offrant un sacré pâté. Bon en vrai, pour des raisons des suspens et de découpages de chapitre, je n'avait pas le choix que d'en faire un plus court la semaine dernière._

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Le premier assaut — **

**0o0o0o0**

Une première vague de flèches meurtrières s'abattit et fit des ravages dans les rangs Orcs. Alors qu'Elaiano s'attendait à être particulièrement visée à cause de sa proximité avec le commandant qui n'était autre que Nínim, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua que toutes les flèches tombaient très loin d'elle où non loin du Maia. L'une d'elle à l'empennage marron et parfaitement ajustée traça une ligne de feu sur sa joue, mais il se contenta d'essuyer d'un revers négligeant de la main la fine bande de sang qui apparaissait. Il y eut encore deux vagues de flèches avant que les deux armées ne se rencontrent.

Le fracas fut terrible et plusieurs combattants elfes comme orcs tombèrent comme des mouches. Puis l'ordre se brisa et les deux armées se mélangèrent. Tout ne fut bientôt plus que chaos et cris. Orcs et Elfes se battaient sans réfléchir à deux fois avant de tuer leur opposant. Les uns usaient de leur force pour écraser et empaler leurs adversaires sur d'énormes barres métalliques aux bords tranchants, alors que les autres louvoyaient et frappaient méthodiquement avec une grâce sans égal. On aurait presque pu croire à une danse, à ceci près que celle-là était mortelle.

Elaiano se jeta à son tour dans la bataille dagues en mains, mais les Elfes semblaient l'éviter et dès qu'ils la voyait, ils se jetaient sur un autre assaillant. La jeune fille se trouvait donc sans adversaire au milieu du conflit ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Puis les combattants s'amenuisant de chaque côté, elle pu enfin mettre son entrainement à profit et se jeta sur un groupe de fantassins qui malmenaient des Orcs déjà gravement blessés. Sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse ses lames s'activèrent et l'adolescente se mit à tournoyer au milieu du groupe. Elle en blessa un à l'épaule, puis un autre au bras avant de devoir parer in extremis un coup venu par derrière elle. Le choc de l'épée contre sa dague fit une telle onde que le contrecoup fut terrible. La jeune fille serra les dents tant la douleur qui affluait dans tout son bras était forte. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de percuter de plein fouet un mur. Le coup la fit d'ailleurs reculer et Elaiano ne vit pas venir l'attaque suivante. Celle-ci était loin d'être mortelle car l'elfe la frappa du plat de sa lame, mais la contre-attaque lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya rouler plus loin.

L'adolescente se releva essayant d'ignorer la pulsation douloureuse qui lui marquait le côté, et reprit de plus belle. Sa capuche avait fini par basculer vers l'arrière mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était de se débarrasser de son opposant, coûte que coûte. L'elfe ne tint pas longtemps avant de succomber sous les coups de la jeune fille enragée. Mais lorsque la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit définitivement, ils restèrent plantés dans ceux de l'adolescente et un éclair de surprise ne les avaient pas quittés. Déstabilisée, Elaiano dégagea sa dague qui était toujours plantée dans la poitrine de son opposant et fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps de l'elfe qu'elle venait de tuer. Il y avait une énorme différence entre blesser un adversaire et lui ôter la vie. Elle venait tout juste de le comprendre. Car si elle n'avait fait que toucher ses ennemis jusqu'à présent, il s'agissait du premier et elle avait très envie de s'enfuir loin de ses yeux vides qui fixaient le néant avec surprise comme si son propriétaire venait de voir un fantôme ou était encore étonné par le coup mortel qu'il avait reçu.

— C'est toujours comme ça les premières fois, lui souffla Nínim en passant à côté d'elle après avoir planté sa propre épée dans le corps d'une elfe qui avait cru pouvoir le vaincre. Allez, bats-toi !

Les paroles du Maia atteignirent la jeune fille mais celle-ci releva la tête le regard éteint.

— Je l'ai tué.

— Oui, et si tu ne te dépêches pas ce sera toi la prochaine !

— Je…

— Bats-toi !

Cette fois ses paroles firent mouche et l'adolescente se ressaisit. Elle souffla profondément puis s'arracha à la contemplation morbide du cadavre de l'elfe et se jeta à cœur perdu dans la bataille. Elle ne sut combien de personnes elle tua, ni même combien elle blessa gravement, mais une fois tout scrupule abandonné, la jeune fille devint elle-même une arme. Elle se servait de ses dagues comme prolongements de ses bras, et chacun des ses coups atteignaient la cible qu'elle avait choisie. Une épaule, une jambe, une artère… Aucune partie du corps de ses ennemis n'était épargnée, et bientôt un cercle se forma autour de l'adolescente enragée. Plus personne n'osait l'approcher ni même se trouver à portée de ses dagues. A un moment elle se retrouva seule au milieu d'un groupe d'elfe à la lisière de la forêt. D'une simple esquive sur le côté, elle en blessa deux puis s'engouffra dans la forêt sans opposer la moindre résistance. Plusieurs elfes qui la poursuivait s'arrêtèrent surpris lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle pouvait traverser sans problème les frontières de leur royaume car pour l'instant, aucun Orc n'était seulement parvenu à la lisière.

A bout de souffle Elaiano plongea derrière un arbre pour se reposer un instant. Son esprit était encore embrumé par la violence des combats et la douleur qui l'assaillait de partout. Après une courte inspection elle comprit que si elle continuait de cette façon, elle s'écroulerait de fatigue avant la fin des combats. Déjà elle était blessé en de multiples endroits et même si aucune n'était grave, mis à part une entaille un peu trop profonde à son goût au-dessus de son genoux, son sang coulait et formait des croûtes sales et pleines de terre un peu partout sur son corps. Cachée et à l'abris derrière le tronc de l'arbre, hors de vue des elfes, elle retint un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'elle essaya d'enrouler un morceau de tissus arraché à ses cape autour de sa jambe. Une fois le pansement de fortune fait, elle rangea ses dagues dans ses fourreaux et reprit son souffle.

La présence qu'elle avait pressentie juste avant le combat s'était d'autant plus accrue lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de la forêt de la Lorien, et maintenant elle semblait présente absolument partout. L'adolescente avait l'impression qu'une personne l'observait depuis le sol, les arbres, les plantes qui poussaient, et même dans l'air qu'elle respirait. Cette sensation se confirma lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

— _Elaiano…_

— Laissez-moi tranquille.

— _Elaiano…_

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et porta ses mains à ses tempes dans le maigre espoir de chasser la voix de son esprit.

— Laissez-moi tranquille ! hurla-t-elle en même temps que son collier scintilla un peu.

Aussitôt, la voix disparut mais la présence ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Un bruit dans les fourrés fit comprendre à l'adolescente que ses opposants savaient maintenant où elle était. Il n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne surgissent car s'ils avaient essayé de l'éviter au début, ce n'était plus la cas. Elaiano dégagea alors son arc, prit une flèche dans son carquois, et jaillit de derrière l'arbre arc bandé.

— Arrière ! s'écria-t-elle.

Mais une seule personne se tenait là. Celui qu'elle avait croisé après la bataille de la Moria. Haldir.

— Elaiano ?! C'est toi ?

— N'avancez pas ! cracha-t-elle, sa pointe de flèche dirigée vers la poitrine de son interlocuteur. Un pas et vous êtes mort !

Le Galadhrim se figea et dirigea la pointe de son épée vers le sol.

— Elaiano, je…

Un concert de hurlement l'interrompit et les deux elfes se tournèrent vers la lisière de la forêt. Un groupe d'Orcs avaient réussis à franchir la barrière défensive des troupes du Bois Doré, et se précipitaient sur la forêt. Soudain une force venue à la fois de nulle part et de partout à la fois se leva et les décima en un instant sans que rien ni personne ne les aient touchés. Au même moment, la jeune fille s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. Son pendentif la brûlait comme jamais. Elle lâcha son arc et à tâtons tenta de retirer son collier, mais peine perdue. Ce dernier semblait comme avoir fusionné avec son vêtements et brillait d'un lueur renouvelée. La douleur ne cessa de croître de façon exponentiel jusqu'au moment où Elaiano cru s'évanouir. Elle ferma les yeux et planta ses mains dans la terre meuble en criant :

— Nínim !

Il y eu un dernier flash de lumière puis d'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta. Son pendentif cessa de la brûler et la lueur disparu. Le souffle court, la jeune fille resta un instant à genoux. La douleur dans son cou continuait de se diffuser dans tout son corps comme si le feu qui avait enflammé un instant son pendentif ne s'était pas totalement éteint. Puis celle-ci se mit à dé-croire et ne fut bientôt plus qu'une légère pulsation désagréable. Elaiano se releva donc et s'aperçu qu'elle n'était plus dans la forêt mais au milieu du champ de bataille. Sauf que les combats avaient cessés. Pour une raison inexpliquée, tous les Orcs avaient été balayés et gisaient morts. Il n'y avait plus un seul survivant parmi eux et les seuls qui tenaient encore debout étaient les elfes. Ils se regroupaient et cherchaient les blessés sans porter la moindre attention à l'adolescente qui se dressait seule au milieu du carnage.

— Nínim ?! s'écria-t-elle ne le voyant nulle part.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

— Nínim ?!

Son cri résonna mais personne ne lui répondit. Paniquée à l'idée qu'il put être blessé voire pire, la jeune fille se mit à courir d'un cadavre à l'autre, cherchant son corps, hurlant son nom à plein poumons.

— Elaiano ?!

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le cœur de l'adolescente lorsqu'elle entendit le cri mais cette lueur se mua en haine lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de celui qui l'avait interpellée.

— Maglor.

Elle avait mit tout son dédain dans ce simple mot et le fëanorion dû le sentir car il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, toute joie ayant déserté son visage.

— Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ?

— Oh bien sûr que si ! Comment pourrais-je oublier ce que tu m'as fait ? Comment serait-il possible d'oublier le moment où tu m'as trahie et torturée ? Comment aurais-je pu oublier cette fois-là où tu as essayé de me tuer en Finlande ?! Comment...

— Torturée ? Trahie ? Te tuer ? répéta-t-il l'air vraiment déboussolé. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tout ça ! Je ne sais même pas qui est ''Finlande'' !

— Qui ? La Finlande est un lieu sur Terre ! Ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui dagues en main.

Mais alors que ses lames descendaient sur le fëanorion qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever sa garde, une épée jaillit et para le coup de la jeune fille. Celle-ci dû faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber tant elle avait été surprise. Mais elle le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle découvrit qui l'avait empêchée d'attaquer Maglor.

— Nínim ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Attends, tu l'appelles Nínim ? fit le fils de Fëanor.

— Il y a un problème ? cracha l'adolescente enragée. Tout en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte du Maia qui l'empêchait de se jeter sur son interlocuteur.

— Elaiano, il suffit. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je te laisse en vie, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Maglor avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille. Tu n'es pas en état de le combattre. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le vaincre ? Allez rentrons. Plus rien ne nous retiens ici.

— Non Nínim, laisses-moi en finir avec lui !

— C'est non, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

— Elaiano ! s'écria le fëanorion. Il n'est pas celui que tu crois. Son vrai nom est…

L'adolescente n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase car le Maia l'emporta avec lui dans un Voyage vers une destination inconnue.

Dès lors que ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol de sa chambre en Barad-Dûr, la jeune fille voulu se dégager de la poigne de Nínim mais sans succès.

— Lâches-moi ! finit-elle par hurler.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et lâcha les poignets de l'elfe qui tomba en pleurant des larmes de rage.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pardon ?

— Pourquoi tu n'as m'a pas laissé le tuer ? Il n'avait même pas levé sa garde.

— T'es-tu regardé ? Si tu continuais sur cette voie, tu n'aurais pas tenu plus de trois secondes devant lui, expliqua calmement. Je n'ai fait que te sauver de ta propre folie.

— Je ne suis pas folle !

— Alors irréfléchie, répliqua-t-il toujours aussi calmement mais de l'agacement commençait à poindre dans sa voix. Cesses de te comporter comme une gamine veux-tu ?

— Je ne te permets pas de me traiter de…

— Il suffit !

Sa voix avait claqué, sèche et dure.

— Je comprends très bien que tu ais souhaité te débarrasser de lui, mais tu n'étais pas en état de le faire. Est-il utile de te rappeler les trois règles primordiales lorsque l'on se bat ? Que ce soit avec une épée ou une toute autre arme une attaque de front, comme tu l'as fait, n'est pas forcément judicieuse. Surtout si ton adversaire fait exprès de te provoquer et ainsi déclencher une attaque irréfléchie ce qui est une erreur stratégique d'ampleur. Combien de fois te l'ais-je répété ? Si tu combats avec tes émotions, tu n'auras aucune chance de survivre ! Et encore moins de remporter un duel contre une personne qui manie les armes depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ! Tu n'étais même pas née que le fëanorion avait déjà plus de six mille ans ! Croyais-tu avoir la moindre chance de le surprendre ?

— Je…

La jeune fille hésita, sifflée par la tirade de Nínim.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors maintenant changes-toi, je reviens avec de quoi nettoyer tes plaies.

Puis sans ajouter un mot, il quitta la chambre d'un pas assuré. A peine fut il parti qu'Elaiano se laissa tomber sur son lit sans comprendre. La soudaine fureur dévastatrice qui s'était emparée d'elle avait complètement disparu et la laissait vide, l'esprit encore embrumé, incapable d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivée.

Nínim revint quelques minutes plus tard et entreprit de nettoyer les blessures de la jeune fille avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Aucun des deux ne parla à part pour échanger deux ou trois banalités à propos de l'origine de telle ou telle blessure, ainsi que sa profondeur. Le Maia ne pu retenir une grimace en découvrant l'entaille au-dessus d'un genoux de sa protégée. Il banda alors la jambe comme il put mais conseilla à l'adolescente de ne pas trop la solliciter car la blessure pourrait s'aggraver et s'infecter. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il s'apprêta à partir mais Elaiano le retint.

— Nínim ? Est-ce que tu peux… rester s'il te plait ?

Sa requête avait été énoncée d'un petite voix hésitante, mais avec suffisamment de force pour que l'intéressé l'entende. Ce dernier offrit un grand sourire à la jeune fille et revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Celle-ci oubliant totalement la méfiance qu'elle avait nourrie au cours des dernières semaines, s'appuya sur l'épaule du Maia et ferma les yeux. Nínim passa alors délicatement son bras par-dessus les épaules de l'adolescente comme pour la protéger. Ils restèrent ainsi là pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Elaiano ne brise à nouveau le silence.

— Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je… Depuis la Moria je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Dès lors que quelque chose tourne mal et que je dois me défendre, je…

Elle marqua une pause comme pour peser les mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

— Je perd le contrôle dès que je me bats, acheva-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots. Je ne voulais pas les tuer, mais je l'ai fait. Pourtant ils ne m'avaient rien fait, et ils essayaient même d'éviter de se battre contre moi.

Abasourdi par ce que lui livrait la jeune fille, le Maia resta d'abord silencieux avant de répondre d'une voix à peine audible.

— Tu n'as pas l'habitude. De plus, tu es épuisée. Je suis certain que tout ira mieux lorsque tu auras dormi un peu.

— Je t'assures, je sais ce que je dis. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

— Je te crois, répondit-il.

— Tu ne peux pas m'aider ? demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux larmoyants vers son interlocuteur.

De l'espoir se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Ainsi qu'une question implicite qu'elle lui avait déjà posé plus d'une fois. Qu'était-il capable de faire ? Alors Nínim décida de lui offrir une partie de la vérité.

— Je peux t'aider à t'endormir si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

La jeune fille effectua un signe de tête maladroit pour signifier son accord. Le Maia l'aida donc à s'allonger, puis posa deux doigts sur son front. Elaiano commença à plonger dans le sommeil, mais juste avant d'être entièrement emportée, elle put ajouter :

— Tu dois toujours me parler de ton plan. Tu m'as… promit.

— Et je la tiendrais.

Il ne sut si l'adolescente entendit sa réponse mais il s'en moquait un peu. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. Comme il s'y attendait le premier assaut contre la Lorien avait été un échec total et toutes les troupes avaient décimées par le pouvoir de la gardienne des Bois. Celle qui détenait l'un des Trois anneaux, Nenya l'anneau de Diamant, d'après ce qu'il avait lu. Il devrait garder cette information secrète car il ne pouvait se permettre que ce détail arrive aux ''oreilles'' de l'Œil. Quelle ironie ! A l'intérieur même de sa propre forteresse, à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, l'un de ses prétendus serviteurs gardait en secret tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire à sa victoire. Il ne pouvait gagner, Nínim y veillait. Et à présent qu'Elaiano avait réellement croisé Maglor, son plan n'avait plus qu'à suivre son cours. Le Maia attendait beaucoup de la jeune fille et elle s'était même surpassée à tel point qu'il avait dû l'arrêter avant quelle ne fasse une erreur. Si elle avait combattu le fëanorion, se dernier l'aurait vaincue et emmené avec lui pour tout lui expliquer. Telle était la raison qui l'avait poussé à intervenir, quitte à recevoir les foudres de l'adolescente déjà épuisée par les combats.

Pourtant alors qu'il comptait pénétrer les rêves de cette dernière afin de s'assurer que le sceau qu'il avait posé sur ses souvenirs était intact, il avait bien compris en voyant la jeune fille faire face à Maglor que tout était en place. Jamais elle ne pourrait se rappeler de ce qui lui était réellement arrivée. Et si par malheur des bribes s'échappaient, il serait là pour les utiliser à ses fins. De plus, au vu de ce que venait de faire l'elfe, soit l'accepter à son côté, il était plus que certain qu'elle lui était entièrement acquise. Il ne restait plus que cette étrange remarque qu'elle lui avait faite à propos de son comportement en combat. Depuis la bataille de la Moria, elle aurait du mal à se contrôler en combat. Et même s'il lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude, il était au contraire convaincu que cela était dû à tout autre chose.

Au cours de cette bataille il avait forcé la jeune fille à se battre en utilisant une capacité qu'il n'avait presque jamais employée. Et les rares fois où il l'avait utilisé, les personnes visées étaient toutes mortes au cours du combat. Ainsi il n'avait jamais vraiment compris tous les tenants et aboutissants de la chose. Peut-être qu'il y avait une sorte d'interrupteur qu'il aurait oublié de couper. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il posa à nouveau deux doigts sur le front de l'adolescente et se concentra. Il eut alors l'impression qu'un déclic s'était fait lorsqu'il entendit l'elfe pousser un soupir plus long que les autres, et se détendre complètement. Éloignant sa main, il se leva discrètement et quitta la chambre. Mieux valait qu'elle soit totalement maître d'elle-même pour les événements à venir. Le contraire serait toujours possible, mais moins efficace et plus dangereux pour lui. Ce fut avec la certitude que tout était sous contrôle qu'il s'éloigna dans les couloirs de Barad-Dûr.

Le lendemain, un peu après midi, Elaiano sortie du sommeil plus reposée que jamais. Toute la tension et la fatigue tant nerveuse que physique de la veille avaient disparues et elle était prête à tout. Sa jambe blessée lui faisait toujours mal, mais elle pouvait marcher sans problème. Ce fut avec l'interminable berceuse en tête qu'elle s'habilla avec entrain et se prépara pour le programme de la journée qu'elle pressentait chargé. Ce fut donc presque sans surprise qu'elle vit débarquer Nínim quelques instants plus tard la mine sombre.

— Il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir.

Sans poser de questions, l'elfe s'était aussitôt emparée du bras tendu de son ami et l'avait laissé l'emmener dans un nouveau Voyage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une forteresse presque entièrement détruite et effondrée.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— A Dol Guldur. C'est ici d'où provienne la majorité des troupes que tu as vu en Lothlorien hier. Un autre assaut sera prévu sous peu avec plus de troupes. Au même moment, nous attaquerons le Royaume des elfes sylvestres un peu plus au Nord d'ici.

— Y participeront-nous ?

— Non, répondit-il froidement. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ici. Suis-moi.

Il parti alors à grand pas dans le dédale de chemins qui s'offraient à eux sans la moindre hésitation. Elaiano s'empressa de le suivre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se perdre dans le labyrinthe de couloirs de pierres, de lianes, et d'ombres peu rassurantes. Toute la forteresse lui faisait froid dans le dos, et malgré elle une peur sourde lui broyait les entrailles toujours accompagnée de cette étrange impression de ne pas être là où elle aurait dû.

— Là ! indiqua Nínim en pilant net.

L'adolescente fit de même et s'arrêta à son côté en haut d'un promontoire. Devant eux, une forêt qu'on aurait pu croire morte tant les arbres qui se dressaient devant eux étaient noirs et sans feuilles, s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Pourtant c'était un point particulier que le Maia désignait. A la limite du pont qui menait à la citadelle, une silhouette se dressait sur un cheval blanc comme neige.

— Maglor ?

— Il est arrivé ce matin d'après ce qui m'a été rapporté. Ils ont essayé de le faire fuir à plusieurs reprises, mais il revient sans cesse en criant ton nom.

— Je vais aller voir ce qu'il me veut.

— C'est dangereux.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton étrangement tranquille. Je sais ce que je fais. Laisse-moi quelques minutes avec lui. Et je ne lui sauterai pas dessus pour le tuer, ajouta-t-elle en apercevant la mine de son interlocuteur. Bien que j'en ai très envie…

Nínim acquiesça alors brièvement et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la guida à nouveau dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à arriver à l'extrémité du pont.

— Je t'attendrais ici. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelles-moi. Et rappelles-toi qu'il te mentira. Rappelles-toi bien ce qu'il a déjà fait.

— Tout ira bien. Je reviens dans quelques instants, lui assura la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers l'elfe qui avait immobilisé le cheval à quelques mètres de l'autre bout du pont.

Elaiano s'avança alors seule dans sa direction. Toute peur l'avait déserté. Et l'étrange envie de le massacrer qui l'avait étreint la veille ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester. Sereine elle planta son regard dans celui qui l'attendait. Elle devait lui parler, elle le sentait. Et peut importait ce qu'il allait lui dire, elle avait la sensation de répondre enfin présente à un rendez-vous depuis longtemps fixé. Un rendez-vous, avec son destin.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Bon, j'avoue que ce chapitre n'aura pas été facile à écrire et m'aura fait suer un paquet de fois. J'arrive enfin à tenir mes personnages en laisse et à les forcer à rester sur la route que j'ai tracé pour chacun d'eux._

_Bref, j'arrête mes métaphores cheloues, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu (je l'ai écrit la veille de la rentrée) ! Et préparez-vous car ça va swinguer dans le prochain chapitre._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	59. D'une étincelle peut naitre un grand feu

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre que j'aurais réussi à terminer la veille de la rentrée (oui c'est une fierté de ma part et non, l'histoire n'est pas terminée). Bref, comme dis la semaine dernière, ça va swinguer alors tenez-vous bien !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**— D'une petite étincelle peut naître un grand feu — **

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano n'avait pas encore atteint l'autre extrémité du pont que déjà Maglor avait sauté du dos de son cheval et lui flattait l'encolure.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aussi vite. Et encore moins qu'il te laisserait y aller seule, ajouta-t-il en faisant un léger signe de tête en direction de Nínim qui attendait de l'autre côté du pont.

— Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

— C'est plutôt à toi que je poserai cette question. Hier, tu m'as dit te rappeler de ce que je t'avais fait. Puis tu as parlé de torture, de tentative de meurtre de ma part dans un lieu dont je n'ai jamais entendu le nom. Qu'était-il déjà ?

— La Finlande. Et cesses de faire semblant de ne pas savoir, répliqua la jeune fille froidement.

— Où est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme par rapport à l'agressivité dont faisait preuve son interlocutrice.

— Sur Terre.

— Et tu penses que j'ai pu m'y rendre.

— Et bien oui puisque je t'y ait vu ! explosa-t-elle.

— C'est impossible. Je ne sais pas où se trouve ce lieu et de plus, il n'y a que deux personnes à pouvoir aller sur… Terre, et je n'en fais pas partit. Comme tu le sais sûrement, il ne reste que deux des Cinq colliers apportés par les Istari. Je n'en ais pas donc je ne peux pas t'avoir suivie là-bas.

— Tu mens ! Je t'ai vu ! Tu m'as même parlé ! s'écria-t-elle. Nínim m'avait prévenu que tu ne ferais que mentir. Je n'aurais même pas dû venir, ajouta la jeune fille avant de faire demi-tour et de commencer à s'éloigner.

— Elaiano ! Attends !

L'adolescente se figea. Il avait crié son nom avec une telle force qu'elle avait même pu ressentir du désespoir dans sa voix.

— On t'a peut-être dis que je te mentais, mais au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison. Jamais je ne t'ai caché qui j'étais ne ce que j'avais fait par le passé ! Certes je n'est pas toujours fait de belles actions, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je n'ai jamais essayé de te tuer. Je t'en pris écoute-moi. Nínim… Ce n'est pas son vrai nom.

La jeune fille se retourna et refit un pas vers lui.

— Quelle serait donc sa véritable identité ? demanda-t-elle tout en insistant lourdement sur le mot ''véritable'' comme pour signifier qu'elle ne le croirait pas un seul instant.

— C'est le Maia du Vala Irmo, Faegmôr.

— Faegmôr ?

Le nom sonna comme étrangement familier aux oreilles de l'adolescente qui tiqua.

— Oui. Il peut pénétrer dans tes rêves et ainsi accéder à ton esprit. A partir de là, il peut te contrôler et même modifier ta mémoire en effaçant des souvenirs. Il peut même en modifier quelques-uns. Je suis même presque certain que c'est ce qu'il a entreprit avec toi.

— Je ne te crois pas, répliqua-t-elle avec autant de fermeté qu'elle pu, en essayant de cacher les doutes qui transparaissaient dans sa voix.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser à l'encontre de Nínim lui revinrent petit à petit appuyés par l'impression de mal-être qui la prenait dès qu'elle se tenait en sa présence.

— Non… C'est impossible. C'est toi qui… Tu as essayé de me tuer. Tu as…

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau. Tout semblait devenir limpide. Ses souvenirs perdus auxquels le Maia ne semblaient pas porter grande attention, son comportement étrange dès lors qu'ils parlaient de Maglor ou du passé de la jeune fille, son… Non. Tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir mentit tout ce temps. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir manipulée. Il ne… L'adolescente aperçu une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Maglor lorsqu'il vit que ses paroles avaient fait mouche.

— Non… Tu mens ! répéta-t-elle.

Mais sa voix avait perdu toute force, et l'assurance qu'elle possédait avant s'étiolait sous la force de ce que venait de lui dire le fëanorion.

— Je m'en serais forcément rappelé à un moment, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas croire ce que lui racontait son interlocuteur. C'était forcément lui qui mentait et cherchait à la manipuler. Pourtant, la justesse de ses propos et l'accent de vérité teintée d'un désespoir palpable s'entendaient dans la voix de Maglor. Et ce détail la chiffonnait.

— J'en suis certain. Mais je pense même que des bribes te sont revenues et que tu n'arrives pas à lui faire entièrement confiance. Justement car ce que tu vois et ce qu'il dit ne correspondent pas. Il t'a apparemment dit que je t'avais torturé. Mais a-t-il précisé où ? Car moi je peux te dire où tu as été torturée car tu l'as été… C'était en Barad-Dûr. Et si tu es passé dans la même salle que moi, elle était circulaire avec une seule chaise au centre. Celle-ci possède des chaines. De plus, il y a un compartiment caché dans un mur où brûle en permanence un feu servant à chauffer à blanc une barre métallique posée avec d'autres objets sur un établi.

Plus l'elfe ajoutait de détails, et plus les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillaient. C'était beaucoup trop précis pour qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il parlait. De plus la lueur douloureuse qui brillait dans ses yeux à la mention de la salle ne pouvait être feinte. Pourtant la jeune fille s'accrocha à ses convictions, désespérant de les voir s'effondrer elles aussi.

— Non. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux savoir tout ça mais tu mens. Nínim ne m'aurait pas mentit comme ça. Je ne te crois pas.

Puis elle fit demi-tour avec l'intention de couper court à cette discussion qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle s'était difficilement forgé ses convictions et le Maia l'avait guidé, lui indiquant lesquelles étaient erronées et lesquelles étaient vraies. Et maintenant, Maglor venait de tout bouleverser en quelques mots bien placés l'attaquant sur le terrain où elle était la plus faible, son passé. Qu'avait-elle pu partager avec l'elfe brun pour que celui-ci tienne absolument à ce qu'elle se méfie de Nínim ? Il ne lui avait même pas demandé de choisir entre eux. Il lui disait simplement de ne pas rester en la compagnie du Maia. Pourquoi ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ? L'adolescente continuait de s'éloigner lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à nouveau. A moitié emporté par le vent et caché derrière le grincement des arbres morts, elle avait faillit ne pas l'entendre. Le fëanorion chantait. Il avait une belle voix certes, mais ce n'était ce qui l'avait interrompue. Il fredonnait la berceuse qu'elle s'était récemment rappelée.

_Le soleil meurt_

_La lune née_

_La mort pleure_

_La vie se crée_

L'adolescente se retourna. Une larme s'était glissée dans ses yeux et elle observait son interlocuteur comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Aussitôt, la scène au bord de la rivière vint se calquer à la réalité et elle se vit à nouveau aux côtés de l'elfe brun. Mais cette fois elle pouvait voir son visage.

— Non... Ça ne peut pas être toi. Pas après ce que tu m'as…

_Le vent se tait_

_L'oiseau frétille_

_La lumière disparaît_

_Les étoiles scintillent_

— Fait...

Le dernier mot mourut sur les lèvres d'Elaiano, l'elfe avait continué de chanter et plus la chanson avançait, plus une sensation d'apaisement s'emparait de la jeune fille.

_A chaque seconde_

_En cet instant_

_Tout autour du monde_

_Le temps se suspend_

Lorsque la dernière note s'envola puis s'éteignit, l'adolescente resta face à Maglor sans voix, luttant contre une irrépressible envie de fondre en larmes.

— Comment la connais-tu ? réussit-elle à lui demander.

— Tu le sais, répondit l'elfe avec douceur. C'est toi qui me l'a apprise lorsque nous étions à Fondcombe.

— La rivière…

— Tu chantais et je jouais…

— De la harpe, finirent-ils de concert.

— Je… commença Elaiano complètement déboussolée toute trace de haine et de colère ayant disparu de sa voix.

Elle se sentait tiraillée entre ce dont elle était certaine jusqu'à présent et ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle avait connu le fëanorion par le passé et lui avait fait confiance. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui… Toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée sur son passé lui revinrent unes à unes et se mirent à lui marteler l'esprit. L'adolescente sentait que toutes les réponses se situaient à portées de main, plus proche que jamais, mais un dernier rempart se dressait les empêchant de jaillir. Maglor dû le comprendre car il offrit une dernière porte de sortie à la jeune fille.

— Cherche dans ce que tu sais, cherche dans les endroits où tu es restée pendant toutes ses années avec Faegmôr. Une preuve doit être cachée. Trouve-la, et si tu comprends, fuis avant qu'il ne t'attrapes et ne t'ôtes la moindre possibilité de fuir. Et si tu souhaites me retrouver, je t'attends en Lothlorien.

— Je…

— Crois-moi ou pas mais si tu veux tout tirer au clair, fais ce que je te dis. Je t'en supplie.

— D'accord, souffla-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

La solution que proposais la fëanorion lui semblait simple. Si Nínim avait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher, il l'aurait caché. Il ne tenait plus qu'à elle de vérifier si tel était ou non le cas. Et même si elle rechignait à admettre que l'elfe avait raison, sa proposition n'en était pas moins censée.

— Cela fait soixante-six ans que je te cherche. Maintenant que je sais, je peux très bien attendre un peu plus, ajouta-t-il tristement avant de faire demi-tour et de sauter sur le dos de son cheval sans pour autant sans aller.

Une seule larme coula le long de la joue de l'adolescente lorsqu'elle souffla :

— Nínim ?

Il était impossible que celui-ci l'ait entendu d'aussi loin, mais il apparu aussitôt à son côté. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de traverser le pont en marchant.

— Oui ?

— Fais-le partir. Ses paroles sont telles que tu me les avaient décrites. Elles ne sont que mensonges.

La Maia fit un léger signe de tête puis se détourna de l'adolescente qui disparue dans un tourbillon lumineux. Il sentit aussitôt son départ et surtout où elle s'était rendue. Pourquoi était-elle partie en Finlande ? Le fëanorion devait sûrement le savoir. Il planta son regard glacial dans celui de Maglor.

— Que lui as-tu dit ?

— Rien d'autre que la vérité. Et même si elle doit souffrir pour l'accepter, ce ne sera rien en comparaison de ce que tu lui as fait vivre Faegmôr, cracha-t-il.

— Que lui as-tu dit ?! répéta-t-il en perdant patience.

— Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Puis il s'accrocha à la crinière de son cheval et s'éloigna en vitesse de la forteresse maudite. Seul sur le pont Nínim rengaina son épée, puis prit de doute il s'élança à nouveau dans un Voyage vers la Finlande en espérant de tout cœur que seul une poignée de seconde ne se soit déroulé là-bas. Il y avait bien là-bas quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit. Quelque chose qu'il avait laissé sur place par sécurité. Et si elle le découvrait, tout serait terminé.

* * *

Dès lors que ses pieds touchèrent le sol herbeux, Elaiano couru vers le chalet. Elle avait Voyagé jusqu'à la clairière et il pleuvait si fort que le sol s'était transformé en bourbier. Et même si elle ne passa pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes sous la pluie, elle était trempée comme une soupe lorsqu'elle entra dans la maisonnette. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois mis à part la fine couche de poussière qui marquait le fait qu'ici le temps avait passé. Sans perdre les précieuses minutes qui séparerait son arrivée de celle de Nínim, l'adolescente retira sa cape, l'accrocha au porte-manteau, puis alluma la lumière. Elle se mit alors à fouiller tous les tiroirs à la recherche d'un détail qui pourrait lui permettre d'obtenir une réponse. Pourtant elle ne trouva rien. Pas le moindre papier, note, journal… Rien qui puisse prouver quoi que ce soit et démontrer que Maglor n'avait pas mentit. Elle commençait à perdre espoir et à se dire que finalement, le Maia n'avait rien fait lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Elle avait fouillé tout le chalet sauf un endroit. Un lieu où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds et n'avait même pas osé passer la tête pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait. La chambre de Nínim. Avec une appréhension grandissante, elle se dirigea vers la porte en bois de pin qui fermait l'accès à la fameuse salle. Si elle entrait, son ami serait furieux. Enfin… Était-il vraiment son ami ? L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit d'un coup la porte.

L'intérieur était meublé simplement. Composé d'un lit simple ainsi que d'une seule armoire en bois verni n'importe qui aurait pu avoir dormi en ces lieux, mais la jeune fille savait qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Nínim. Enfin, celle qu'il occupait lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux présents en permanence en Finlande. A présent la pièce était abandonnée, et plus rien ne venait démontrer d'un récente utilisation. Plus rien… mis à part des traces de pas récentes dans la poussière allant directement de la porte, à l'armoire. Certaine d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, l'adolescente suivi la trace et ouvrit grand les portes du placard. A l'intérieur il n'y avait strictement rien. Ne sachant pas si elle devait être déçue ou rassurée, Elaiano s'apprêta à refermer les portes lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

Là, tout au fond, une plaque de bois de travers laissait paraître une cache secrète. La jeune fille déplaça la planche de plus en plus intriguée et extirpa les affaires du placard. Il s'agissait en fait d'une pile de plusieurs livres, sûrement des romans, bien rangés. La lumière de la chambre n'étant pas suffisante, l'adolescente prit son chargement et retourna dans la salle principale où elle pu contempler sa trouvaille. Les livres étaient tous du même auteur, un certain J.R.R Tolkien dont le nom lui était vaguement familier, et il s'agissait d'une série de romans d'heroic fantasy du nom de _Seigneur des anneaux. _Surprise de trouver des romans jeunesse dans les affaires du Maia, Elaiano retourna le premier tome et en lit le résumé.

— Dans les vertes prairies de la Comté, les Hobbits, ou Semi-hommes, vivaient en paix. Jusqu'au jour fatal où l'un d'entre eux, au cours de ses voyages, entre en possession de l'Anneau Unique aux immenses pouvoirs. Pour le reconquérir, Sauron, le seigneur ténébreux, va déchaîner toutes les forces du Mal… Frodon, le Porteur de l'Anneau, Gandalf, le magicien, et leurs intrépides compagnons réussiront ils à écarter la menace qui pèse sur la Terre du Milieu ?

En lisant les dernières lignes la jeune fille hoqueta de surprise. Qu'est-ce que la Terre du Milieu faisait dans des livres pour enfants ? Et surtout, Sauron y était mentionné. Se pouvait-il que des événements qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés soient inscrits ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net l'adolescente se jeta sur le dernier tome et l'ouvrit sur les dernières pages. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire la moindre ligne que la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma dans un claquement sinistre. Un coup de vent glacial balaya la pièce et un feuillet jaillit de sous un meuble. L'adolescente se pencha et le ramassa, le roman toujours en main. Un papier glissa à son tour du livre et tomba sur le sol. Elaiano les ramassa tout deux et observa le premier. Il s'agissait d'un feuillet de calendrier sur lequel était représenté un petit lapin blanc gambadant dans la neige. En regardant bien, on pouvait apercevoir un perce-neige à peine visible dans un coin. L'image arracha un sourire à l'elfe. Nínim voulait dire ''perce-neige'' en Sindarin, quelle belle métaphore que de le voir représenté sur une fiche indiquant le 7 novembre.

Ce fut cette remarque qui l'arrêta. Le 7 novembre… C'était la fois où les deux gardes forestiers l'avait reconnue. L'un d'eux avait fait remarqué que la date était erronée et qu'ils n'étaient pas le 8 contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé Nínim. En réfléchissant bien, l'adolescente se rappela aussi que c'était au cours de la nuit précédente que Maglor l'avait attaquée alors qu'elle était coincée dans la neige. Son regard se posa sur la photo. Non… Maglor ne pouvait pas être venu en Finlande, il ne possédait pas l'un des Cinq. Un écho du rêve lui revint et elle vit le fëanorion sur le point de la tuer. Non… Il mentait. Il… La jeune fille se figea. Elle avait eu un écho d'un_ rêve_, non pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment cette certitude s'était-elle glissée en elle au point qu'elle s'en fasse la remarque sans même s'en rendre compte ? Ses yeux se plissèrent et sur la photo, il lui semblait presque que le perce-neige la narguait, l'air de dire : ''tu ne sauras pas''. Non, ce devait être son imagination. Elle avait été suffisamment naïve pour croire les paroles du fëanorion.

De rage elle chiffonna le papier et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Puis, elle prit le feuillet qui était tombé du dernier tome. Dessus, l'adolescente reconnue l'écriture fine et penchée de Nínim. Elle ne l'avait vu écrire que rarement, mais sa calligraphie était reconnaissable entres toutes. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Sindarin et que les caractères n'étaient autres que du Tengwar avant de comprendre le contenu et de pâlir subitement. L'encre avait bavé par endroits, mais les quelques mots tracés étaient encore parfaitement lisibles. Il s'agissait d'un mémo, et si toutes les lignes étaient barrées et illisibles, la dernière transparaissait clairement sur le papier jauni par le temps et l'humidité.

— _Vérifier sceau souvenirs._

Trois mots. Trois mots si simples jetés à la hâte sur une liste déjà bien complète.

— _Vérifier sceau souvenirs._

Maglor avait donc raison. Nínim lui mentait depuis le début. Il s'était servit d'elle, avait trafiqué ses souvenirs.

— _Vérifier sceau souvenirs._

Toutes les réponses se trouvaient là, entre ses mains, écrites en noir sur blanc comme une vérité d'une évidence si énorme que le sort avait décidé de le lui montrer. La colère que la jeune fille avait appris à nourrir contre le fëanorion se retourna contre Nínim et l'adolescente ne chercha même pas à retenir ses larmes. Il ne s'agissait pas de larmes de tristesse ou de douleur physique. C'étaient des gouttes de rage pure qui jaillissaient de ses yeux démontrant d'une détresse profonde. Le Maia l'avait utilisée, trahie, manipulée. Il l'avait… Le vacarme de la pluie se fit à nouveau entendre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et un coup de vent fit voleter les pages des romans posés sur la table. L'adolescente ne se retourna même pas. Elle savait qui venait d'entrer, et elle ne souhaitait pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Elaiano ? Un orage approche, est-ce que tout va…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et l'elfe comprit qu'il venait d'apercevoir les livres ainsi que le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Lentement elle se retourna et le foudroya du regard.

— Non. Tout ne va pas bien Nínim, ou devrais-je dire… Faegmôr puisqu'il semblerait que ce serait ton vrai nom, fit-elle d'un ton mordant.

Dans ses mains le petit feuillet subit sa colère et se déchira à force que l'adolescente ne serre les poings.

— Je savais que j'aurais dû le vérifier.

Il faisait évidemment allusion au sceau. Celui mentionné sur le papier.

— Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, il se porte très bien, répliqua froidement la jeune fille en faisant le tour de la table pour s'éloigner du Maia.

— Tu as donc compris.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une affirmation. Il s'agissait d'une simple constatation mêlée d'un profond ennui qu'il ne cherchait plus à cacher.

— Tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça.

— J'en suis tout à fait consciente. Mais avant que tu ne tentes de jouer une fois de plus avec ma mémoire laisses-moi te poser une question. Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

— Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi autant d'efforts de ta part pour me garder en vie et sous ta ''protection'', répondit-elle avec autant de sarcasme que possible sans pour autant s'empêcher de mimer les guillemets.

Le silence qui accueillit sa remarque lui offrit la réponse qu'elle attendait.

— Je m'en doutais. Ton fameux plan ne fonctionnerait pas si je refusais de me battre à tes côtés. Je me trompe ?

Nouveau silence.

— Tu sais que peu importe ce que je pourrais te dire maintenant, tu ne t'en rappelleras pas ?

— Oui, mais tu te doutes que je ne te regarderai pas le faire les bras croisés.

— Evidemment, concéda son interlocuteur. Autre chose ?

— Juste une dernière question. Les fois où Maglor m'a attaqué, c'était une illusion non ?

Le Maia marqua un temps comme s'il hésitait à dévoiler la vérité. Finalement il dû décider qu'au point où les choses en étaient, une information supplémentaire ne jouerait pas dans la balance.

— C'étaient des rêves de ma confection, lâcha-t-il avec le sourire de celui qui était fier de ses actes.

— Il ne m'a donc jamais rien fait de mal…

— Tout est une question de point de vue mais, non en effet.

L'adolescente fit glisser ses doigts sur le rebord en bois verni de la table. Elle avait encore des difficultés à accepter la réalité.

— Tu m'as menti, manipulée, utilisée… J'ai combattu à tes côtés, j'ai même… tué pour toi. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ta propre gloire ? Ton plaisir ?

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un filet à peine audible mais elle prenait en force et à présent, la jeune fille crachait tout son désarroi au visage de celui qu'elle avait osé considérer comme son allié et son ami.

— Tu t'es sûrement bien amusé à intervertir vos rôles entre Maglor et toi. Ça devait être très divertissant de jouer avec mon passé et de me monter contre ceux qui ne m'ont rien fait. Tu me répugnes. Tu n'es qu'une ordure. Je te hais.

Elaiano avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait. Au dehors, le vent faisait trembler les murs du chalet et la pluie battait violemment contre les carreaux. L'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater, mais pour l'adolescente l'orage qui sommeillait à l'intérieur d'elle s'était déjà éveillé et s'apprêtait à déchaîner toute sa force contre Nínim. Il devait payer. Ce monstre devait payer. Pourtant en réalité la jeune fille était terrifiée et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire car elle n'était pas en position pour le battre. En l'instant présent, elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre son arc, ni de dégainer ses dagues. Tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main était un roman de plusieurs centaines de pages. Une idée incongrue lui vint et elle croisa les doigts pour qu'elle fonctionne. Il s'agissait de la seule solution possible et elle espérait qu'elle fonctionnerait. S'excusant mentalement auprès de l'auteur, elle jeta le livre de toutes ses forces à la tête de son interlocuteur. D'un geste celui-ci esquiva et se jeta sur l'elfe, mais elle n'était plus là.

Sans vérifier si sa tentative avait atteint sa cible, elle s'était jetée à plat ventre sous la table pendant que le Maia essayait de l'attraper en sautant par-dessus. D'un mouvement souple elle se releva et se jeta sur le porte fermée. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et se précipita dehors alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel aussitôt suivi d'un épouvantable coup de tonnerre qui fit siffler ses tympans. Au même instant elle sentit la morsure glacial de l'acier lui transpercer la peau puis se retirer. Elaiano s'effondra dans une flaque de boue en hurlant de douleur. Son côté droit flambait et déjà un disque rouge de mauvais augure s'étendait autour de la plaie et tachait sa tunique.

— Je t'avais dit que tu ne t'échapperais pas. Maintenant dis adieux à tes souvenirs, fit Nínim en se penchant pour toucher le front de l'adolescente.

Trempée et le côté endolori, l'elfe donna un grand coup de pied qui manqua presque entièrement sa cible mais eut au moins pour effet de lui faire effectuer un léger mouvement de recul. Aussi rapide qu'elle le pu, Elaiano se redressa, se concentra, et Voyagea vers le premier lieu qui lui vint. Le Maia voulu la suivre mais il était trop tard. Cela il le savait. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon en Terre du Milieu et sur Terre. La seconde d'avance qu'elle avait gagnée en Voyageant avant lui était amplement suffisante pour qu'elle trouve aide et refuge. Perdu au milieu d'une forêt finlandaise, Nínim poussa un cri de rage et l'orage qui couvait éclata enfin. La pluie redoubla encore de violence et un éclair tomba sur un pin non loin. Les flammes s'élevèrent dans le ciel, hautes et claires, suffisamment fortes pour tenir quelques instants face à la violence des éléments. Poussées par le vent, les braises atteignirent un autre tronc qui s'enflamma à son tour. En quelques minutes un important brasier flambait et la forêt grinçait comme pour appeler désespéramment à l'aide. Le feu de forêt s'étendit et atteignit la clairière. L'herbe trempée résista un instant avant de partir en fumée. Une branche enflammée tomba finalement sur le chalet dont la toiture prit aussitôt feu. Pourtant personne ne fut blessé par la violence de l'incendie car dans la forêt, il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

Lorsque le paysage redevint net, la jeune fille aperçu la lisière Sud de la forêt à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'elle. Cahin-caha, le flanc toujours gravement blessé, l'elfe se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle pu vers le Lothlorien qui s'étendait à la fois si lointaine et si proche. L'elfe avait maintenant la certitude que ceux qu'elle avait combattu n'étaient pas dangereux. Et en cet instant, c'était le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait où elle espérait trouver refuge. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres lorsque la même douleur que celle qui l'avait prise durant la bataille à la lisière Nord la prit. Tout devint flou autour d'elle et elle poussa un hurlement de douleur. L'adolescente s'effondra devant les premiers arbres mais au travers du brouillard qui s'amoncelait devant ses yeux, elle crut apercevoir des silhouettes. Dans un dernier effort de volonté, elle espéra de tout cœur que ce ne soient pas des Orcs ou Nínim et articula difficilement sa requête.

— Aidez… moi… Prévenir… Maglor.

Puis tout devint ténèbres et Elaiano sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Oui, je vous entends d'ici crier de joie. Ça lui aura effectivement pris *va compter* environ 16 chapitres pour le comprendre… Bon vous vous doutez sûrement qu'on arrive dans la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire et que tout s'accélère._

_Et sinon j'irai me repentir pour cet abominable acte de violence envers le roman. Oui, j'ai moi-même honte du geste._

_Bref… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_A la prochaine !_


	60. Réminiscences

_Bonjour !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine s'est bien passée._

_A propos du nombre de parties, c'est assez n'importe quoi donc je corrigerai tout ça tranquillement une fois l'histoire terminée (car vu que je ne connais pas la longueur de cette fic, c'est assez compliqué de la couper en parties sans avoir fini). Sinon pour ceux et celles qui se demandaient, on attaque la dernière ligne droite, alors voilà._

_J'arrête mon blabla inutile et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

**— Partie V : Réminiscences — **

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano ouvrit les yeux sur un décor inconnu. Elle était allongée sur un lit dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à une cabane en bois aménagée de manière à épouser les formes d'un arbre. Une douce lumière baignait la pièce d'une lueur mordorée et de sa position la jeune fille pouvait apercevoir une silhouette à l'extrémité de son champs de vision. L'adolescente tenta de bouger mais sa jambe la lança si fort qu'elle ne put réprimer un grognement de douleur. La personne qu'elle avait repéré se retourna aussitôt et s'approcha d'elle.

— Ne bougez pas votre blessure risquerait de se rouvrir, fit-elle d'une voix aussi chantante que l'eau d'un ruisseau.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

— Mon nom est Alfirin et vous êtes en sécurité en Caras Galadhon, Dame Elaiano. Une patrouille vous a trouvé à la lisière Sud en piètre état. J'ai été chargé de vous soigner. Maintenant reposez-vous, vous pourrez vous lever demain.

La jeune fille voulu répliquer mais l'elfe ne lui laissa pas le temps. D'un mouvement fluide il se détourna et quitta les lieux. Seule, Elaiano lutta quelques instants contre la torpeur qui l'emportait, mais elle finit par abandonner et elle sombra dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à nouveau, il faisait nuit. A nouveau elle essaya de se lever et elle fut ravie de remarquer que la douleur n'était presque plus perceptible. Lentement, elle se mit debout et fit quelques pas incertains dans la salle. Une fois son équilibre assuré, l'elfe se dirigea vers la porte et sortit.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas sur le balcon qui s'étendait derrière la porte qu'elle se figea. Le lieu était féérique. La cité était presque entièrement construite dans les arbres. Les différentes habitations semblaient avoir été directement intégrées dans la végétation et seul d'immenses passerelles en bois finement ouvragé les reliaient les unes aux autres dans un entremêlement gracieux. D'autres passages montaient dans les hauteurs en s'enroulant autour des arbres. Un peu partout des lumières éclairaient l'ensemble et l'on aurait juré que des lucioles vagabondaient entre les arbres, leur clignotement caractéristique les faisant apparaitre par intermittence. L'une d'elle s'approcha même de la jeune fille et vint se percher sur une rambarde en bois à moins d'un mètre de l'adolescente. Le plus délicatement possible, Elaiano tendit la main et cueillit l'insecte sur son doigt. Ce dernier clignota une ou deux fois avant de reprendre son envol et de disparaitre, englouti par la nuit.

Avec un pincement au cœur, l'elfe ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était ce lieu qu'elle aurait pu détruire si l'attaque menée plus tôt avait réussie. Mais surtout… Si elle était restée avec Nínim. Il avait si bien joué qu'elle avait fini par lui accorder sa confiance. Confiance qui avait vacillé récemment mais qu'il avait à nouveau reprise en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Avait-il jamais pensé un seul de ses mots ? N'avait-il donc fait que lui mentir ? Il restait surtout un énorme point d'interrogation pour l'adolescente, Maglor. Celui qu'elle avait appris à haïr pour avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises de la tuer. Non… Le Maia avait lui-même avoué avoir créé de toutes pièces ces rencontres. Pour autant, l'adolescente n'arrivait pas pour autant à lui accorder sa confiance. Les rêves que Nínim avait créé étaient encore trop profondément inscrits en elle.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir debout avant au moins deux jours.

Surprise, Elaiano sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait apostrophé.

— Maglor.

Il n'y avait pas d'intonation particulière dans sa voix, il s'agissait simplement d'une remarque. L'elfe du le comprendre car il s'immobilisa à quelques pas d'elle une lueur douloureuse dans les yeux.

— Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas ? lui demanda-t-il sans grand espoir.

— Non, répondit-elle catégoriquement avant de se détourner et de s'accouder à la rambarde les yeux perdus dans le vague.

La jeune fille ne fit pas de commentaire mais elle avait vu malgré la pénombre que la marque douloureuse dans le regard du fëanorion s'était accentuée. Et elle ne comprenait ni ne connaissait la raison. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux sans qu'aucun n'ose parler. Enfin Maglor reprit la parole mais il semblait qu'il pesait chacun de ses mots.

— Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te souvenir.

L'adolescente lui jeta un regard surprit. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à une telle proposition.

— Peut-être que tu ne souhaites que me porter assistance mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'accepterai. Après tout je ne sais même pas si je peux te faire confiance, ajouta-t-elle en maudissant sa voix qui s'était brisée sur ses derniers mots. Et que sais-tu réellement sur mon passé ?

Le fëanorion sembla touché par la pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son interlocutrice car il resta à nouveau silencieux avant de murmurer dans un souffle presque inaudible.

— Plus que tu ne crois.

Puis il se détourna et s'éloigna sans un mot. La jeune fille le regarda partir un étrange vide au creux du cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier l'air triste qui ne l'avait pas quitté de tout leur court échange, ni l'impression d'avoir fait le mauvais choix en refusant son aide. Si elle mettait de côté tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Nínim au sujet de Maglor, elle ne savait rien de lui. Pourtant, il lui semblait le connaitre depuis longtemps sans pour autant s'en souvenir. Et le pire était l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui malgré tout. Ce fut le cœur lourd et l'esprit désorienté qu'elle se détourna à son tour et retourna se coucher.

Mais le sommeil ne lui vint pas et elle resta assise sur son lit, le dos collé au mur, et les yeux levés vers le plafond dont les graphismes stylisés ne l'émerveillait déjà plus. Elle avait du mal à accepter ce qui s'était passé. Nínim l'avait vraiment manipulée. Il avait joué avec ses souvenirs pour se servir d'elle comme d'un pantin. Maintenant elle s'était échappée avec pour seul prix physique une blessure déjà cicatrisée à son flanc. Mais si le corps de l'adolescente guérissait, son esprit lui n'était pas aussi rapide. La trahison qu'elle avait subit ne cessait de revenir, aussi indélébile que la berceuse qui avait permit à Maglor d'obtenir son attention. Non… On pouvait oublier une chanson. Mais pas une trahison. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle aussi avait fait preuve d'une forme de traitrise envers les siens. Elle les avaient combattus, en avait tué, et revenait vers eux en demandant de l'aide. Le destin avait un étrange sens de l'humour. A cette pensée, Elaiano ferma les yeux et un éclat de rire lui échappa.

— Ça oui… un sacré sens de l'humour.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand la jeune fille émergea à nouveau du sommeil dans lequel elle avait fini par plonger. Ses yeux tombèrent presque immédiatement sur la silhouette d'Alfirin qui se découpait à contre-jour. Le plus calmement possible, elle se redressa et s'assit sur le matelas. Alerté par le bruit l'elfe se retourna et aperçu l'adolescente.

— Je suis au courant, fit-il.

— Pardon ?

— Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé. Le _fëanorion_ m'en a informé tôt ce matin, reprit-il en insistant sur le ''fëanorion''. C'est assez surprenant que vous ayez échappé aux griffes de ce Maia. Faegmôr n'est pas connu pour laisser s'échapper ses proies.

L'elfe marqua un temps avant de poursuivre sur un tout autre sujet.

— Le _fils de Fëanor_ n'a pas cessé de me harceler ces deux derniers jours pour savoir si vous alliez mieux. Il semble s'être attaché à vous plus qu'il ne souhaite l'avouer. C'est d'ailleurs en raison de votre _amitié_ qu'il a été accepté en ces lieux. Et évidemment, poursuivit-il, vos parents ont montré un ardent désir de vous revoir.

Toute la tirade de son interlocuteur avait surpris la jeune fille mais ce fut sa dernière remarque qui l'étonna le plus.

— Mes parents ?

Ce fut au tour de l'elfe d'être dérouté, et même si cela ne se vit qu'à peine sur son visage, il ne parvint pas à cacher la surprise dans sa voix.

— Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn, les protecteurs de Caras Galadhon.

Elaiano fut si surprise qu'elle resta silencieuse. Ainsi, elle avait attaqué sans le savoir l'endroit où demeurait sa famille. Pourtant Nínim lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'en avait plus. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle mit un certain temps à remarquer qu'Alfirin la regardait comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part. Elle essaya alors tant bien que mal de se reprendre et bafouilla une vague réponse.

— Nínim… Enfin Faegmôr a scellé mes souvenirs.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait le faire. Le _fëanorion_ ne m'avait pas mentionné ce ''détail'', ajouta-t-il en se détournant.

La jeune fille en profita pour se mettre debout avec l'intention d'aller faire un tour, n'était-ce que pour empêcher les réminiscences, du temps passé en compagnie du Maia, de remonter. L'elfe la jaugea un instant du regard et la laissa finalement sortir après avoir obtenu sa promesse formelle qu'elle ferait attention à ne pas rouvrir ses blessures.

Elaiano sortit du _talan_, car c'était ainsi que s'appelaient les habitations, et s'engagea sur la passerelle la plus proche. Sans réfléchir elle se mit à marcher et laissa ses pieds la guider dans le dédale de ponts et de plateformes. Où qu'elle aille, tout lui semblait totalement identique mais une sérénité incomparable se dégageait du lieu et apaisait presque les tourments de l'adolescente. Car même si la quiétude de l'endroit lui procurait un réconfort certain, il n'effaçait pas la blessure dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci continuait ainsi de marcher sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, ni aux murmures qui s'échangeaient sur son passage. Elle ne répondit pas non plus au salut d'Haldir quant elle le croisa au détour d'une passerelle, et ce fut à peine si son regard se leva vers lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle était un peu comme un fantôme, une ombre, un reflet d'elle-même échappé d'un miroir qui fuyait son passé tout autant qu'il le cherchait désespérément. Ce fut un cri qui la ramena à la réalité.

— Elaiano !

C'était Maglor, il n'y avait aucun doute. L'adolescente pressa soudainement l'allure et s'engagea dans une pente qui grimpait vers la cime des arbres.

— Elaiano !

Le cri s'était fait plus pressant. La jeune fille força encore l'allure mais son genou protesta et elle n'eut pas la possibilité d'avancer aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Tout en poursuivant sa fuite vers les hauteurs, elle jeta un regard derrière elle. Le chemin montait en s'enroulant autour du tronc d'un arbres immenses et elle ne put voir le fëanorion. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il la suivait. Elle pressa encore le pas, serrant les dents de douleur, et poursuivit son attention. Elle déboucha finalement sur un balcon qui surplombait toute la cité sans d'autre accès que le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter. L'adolescente s'en éloigna autant que possible et attendit l'arrivée de Maglor qui ne tarda pas. L'elfe émergea dans les secondes qui suivirent de l'accès et son regard se posa sur la jeune fille qui le défiait du regard.

— Que veux tu ?

— Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

La réponse de son interlocuteur surprit Elaiano plus qu'elle s'y attendait. Il lui avait pourtant parlé pas plus tard que la nuit précédente.

— _Il semble s'être attaché à vous plus qu'il ne souhaite l'avouer._

C'était la remarque qu'avait faite Alfirin le matin même à propos de Maglor.

— Tu voulais _juste_ savoir comment je me portais ? répondit-elle alors en guettant sa réaction.

Aucune émotion ne transparu sur son visage, mais ses yeux parlèrent à sa place.

— Que voulais-tu réellement ?

— J'avais peur que tu ne partes comme la dernière fois.

— Après Dol Guldur ?

— Non.

— La… bataille ? demanda-t-elle après avoir hésité un instant à le dire à voix haute tant le souvenir qu'elle en avait la dégoutait.

— Non plus.

— Alors quoi ?

— C'était il y a soixante-six ans. La dernière fois où je t'ai vu avant que tu ne retournes sur Terre dans le but de protéger Elisa, celle qui t'a élevée, des griffes de Faegmôr.

A peine eut-elle entendu le nom d'Elisa que la désagréable sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important s'ancra à nouveau dans le cœur d'Elaiano. Pourtant, ce ne fut qu'un léger trouble qui paru sur son visage, et Maglor l'interpréta comme un soudain regain d'attention face à ce qu'il racontait.

— Qu'est-il arrivé ce jour-là ?

— Nous étions non loin d'Erebor, et tu venais de passer plusieurs jours entre la vie et la mort. Tu ne t'étais presque plus éveillée depuis longtemps et Faegmôr te torturait en permanence. Je ne pouvais rien faire mis à part veiller sur ton sommeil et t'entendre pousser des hurlements. Des blessures sont apparues sur ton corps à de nombreuses reprises sans que rien ne t'ai été fait physiquement. Aucune d'elle n'était grave et elles ont toutes disparues en quelques heures mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que tu t'éveilles.

Durant son histoire, le fëanorion s'était rapproché d'Elaiano et se tenait maintenant tout proche d'elle. Etrangement l'adolescente n'y vit aucun problème car sa présence lui apportait un réconfort et une confiance dont elle ne déterminait pas l'origine. Et même si ce que Maglor lui contait était difficile à accepter, elle ne douta pas un instant que ce fut vrai tant le récit possédait des accents de vérité.

— Un jour tu t'ai réveillée et sans m'expliquer pourquoi, tu t'obstinais à vouloir retourner sur Terre. J'ai rapidement compris que si tu ne me disais rien c'était à cause de Faegmôr et qu'il devait avoir menacé Elisa, mais tu avais l'air si déterminée que je n'ai pas pu te faire changer d'avis. J'ai pourtant essayé de te changer les idées en t'emmenant t'entrainer dans des ruines non loin de la Montagne Solitaire, mais tu ne démordais pas. A ce moment tu ne savais pas comment faire pour te servir de ton pendentif et après un accident, tu avais pensé que te jeter du haut d'une cascade gelée était la meilleure solution pour mettre ton plan à exécution.

La gorge de l'adolescente s'assécha et son souffle se fit plus court lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui s'était passé.

— J'ai sauté ? osa-t-elle.

— Non. Tu te tenais au bord du vide prête à sauter, mais j'ai réussi à te faire comprendre que le risque que tu meures était trop grand. Tu as finalement changé d'avis mais à ce moment la glace s'est brisée et…

Plus Maglor avançait dans son récit, et plus ses mains se refermaient sur la fine rambarde en bois. A présent, ses jointures étaient entièrement blanches et le sang semblait avoir déserté ses mains.

— …tu es tombée, laissa-t-il finalement tomber comme si les mots étaient trop durs à prononcer pour lui.

Le silence tomba sur le duo seulement perturbé par le gazouillis joyeux d'un oiseau perché sur une branche à quelques mètres d'eux.

— Tu n'es jamais revenue, reprit Maglor d'une voix si faible qu'Elaiano dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Depuis ce jour j'ai parcouru les routes et les chemins de Terre-du-Milieu dans l'espoir d'entendre des rumeurs de ton retour, mais rien. Pas un signe. Pas un murmure. Que le silence, et l'attente. Je commençais à croire que tu ne tiendrais pas ta promesse lorsque j'ai appris en passant aux abords de la Lothlorien, qu'Haldir t'avait aperçue.

— Ma promesse ?

— Juste avant de disparaitre, tu m'as promis de revenir.

— Qu'ai-je vraiment dit ?

— Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. Je reviendrai, je te le promet.

La jeune fille se détourna et s'éloigna quelques peu. Le récit du fëanorion l'avait touchée et contenait plus d'informations sur son passé que tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Nínim durant les longs mois passés à ces côtés.

— Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle incertaine.

— Tu ne me crois pas ?

— Si, mais pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ?

Maglor resta silencieux mais la réponse était évidente. Elaiano poussa un léger soupir et tourna le dos à son interlocuteur sans pour autant s'éloigner plus.

— Je sais que tu essaies de m'aider, mais rien de ce que tu me racontes ne fait écho à quoi que ce soit.

C'était un mensonge. Rien de ce qu'il lui disait n'éveillait de souvenir enfouis, mais elle sentait à la lisière de sa conscience qu'il ne fallait plus qu'un élément déclencheur pour que tout se débloque.

— Tu en es sûre ?

— Oui.

Au silence qui tomba à nouveau, l'adolescente compris qu'elle avait répondu avec trop d'empressement.

— Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas la vérité ?

Sa question ne laissait aucun doute. Il avait perçu le mensonge dans le ton de la jeune fille et accusait le coup.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est cela ?

Ce fut au tour d'Elaiano d'être gênée. Il avait directement repéré la raison de sa réaction et à présent c'était l'adolescente qui ne savait que dire.

— Je te remercie d'essayer de m'aider, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer.

C'était une piètre esquive elle le savait. La conversation commençait à l'embarrasser et elle voulait réellement rester seule pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. D'un pas voulu confiant, elle s'approcha de la pente qui lui permettrait de quitter la plateforme mais Maglor lui coupa la route et lui attrapa les poignets pour l'empêcher de fuir.

— Laisse-moi !

— Attends, ne pars pas comme ça. Dis-moi au moins… C'est encore à cause de Faegmôr que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance ?

La tension dans sa voix était palpable et le silence de la jeune fille lui était insupportable. Ses mains enserraient de plus en plus les poignets de l'adolescente.

— J'ai dit… laisse-moi ! s'écria-t-elle tout en se dégageant avec force.

Elle s'écarta aussitôt de l'elfe et se massa les poignets, une grimace douloureuse sur le visage. Des marques paraissaient signes de ce qui venait de se passer.

— Je suis désolé, tenta Maglor atterré. Je ne voulais pas.

Elaiano recula vivement lorsque ce dernier tenta de se rapprocher d'elle et sans un mot, elle disparut en laissant le fëanorion à la fois désespéré et atterré, seul sur le balcon.

* * *

Au même moment à plusieurs kilomètres de là, à Dol Guldur, Nínim leva les yeux d'une carte où il travaillait sur un complexe plan de bataille et tourna son regard vers la Lothlorien. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait causé le Voyage d'Elaiano mais il était au moins assuré que c'était bien en ces lieux qu'elle avait trouvé refuge. Il avait encore du mal à accepter qu'elle ait pu lui échapper aussi facilement. A cause d'elle, il avait été forcé de revoir toute sa stratégie. Son seul réconfort était que le sceau qu'il avait placé dans l'esprit de la jeune fille tenait encore. Il le savait autant qu'il le sentait. Il était affaibli mais tenace, il faudrait une réminiscence bien plus forte que quelques bribes de souvenirs pour le détruire. Le Maia savait ce qui pouvait causer sa perte, il l'avait vu dans la mémoire d'Elaiano. Mais tout reposait sur Maglor, et il était presque certain que jamais le fils de Fëanor n'aurait l'audace de le faire. Il était bien trop lâche pour oser.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Petit point d'elfique : en Sindarin "Alfirin" a deux significations possibles. Soit c'est le nom d'une fleur, c'est ça veut dire "immortel". Je l'avais initialement choisit pour le côté "fleuri" et la sonorité, mais l'autre signification marche tout autant je pense._

_Bref, j'espère que ce petit chapitre un peu tristounet sur les bords vous aura quand même plu. D'ailleurs, qui pense comme Nínim/Faegmôr que Maglor n'aura pas le courage (vous ne savez pas de quoi mais bon) ? Et à votre avis, à quoi pensait notre cher *tousse* Maia ? Si vous avez des théories, n'hésitez pas à me les partager._

_Sinon, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !_


	61. A la recherche du temps perdu

_Bonjour !_

_On commence avec une petite référence à un livre que je n'ai jamais lu, mais bon._

_Je n'ai rien à dire mis à part que c'est un gros chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **A la recherche du temps perdu — **

**0o0o0o0**

Lorsque les pieds d'Elaiano touchèrent le sol de la forêt, elle ne put réprimer un grognement de douleur. La blessure à son genoux menaçait de se rouvrir et des élans de douleur remontaient par vague dans sa jambe. La jeune fille comprit qu'elle allait aussi devoir éviter de Voyager durant un certain temps, chaque Voyage était assez éprouvant et son corps ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Encore secouée par ce qui venait de se passer avec Maglor, elle se décida à faire quelques pas dans la forêt pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de son emplacement exact en Lothlorien mis à part le fait qu'elle n'était plus à Caras Galadhon. L'adolescente se mit ainsi en marche et vagabonda entre les arbres sans se concentrer sur la direction que prenaient ses pas. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers ce que lui avait conté le fëanorion et l'aide qu'il semblait désespérément souhaiter lui apporter.

Elaiano baissa les yeux et se massa les poignets. La marque rouge laissée par la poigne de Maglor s'estompait déjà, mais le souvenir lié restait vivace. L'elfe avait immédiatement compris la raison de la réticence de la jeune fille à son égard, et elle avait réagi bien trop durement. Après ce qui lui était arrivé avec Nínim, ou Faegmôr, elle ne parvenait pas à faire confiance au fëanorion. Et c'était en partie seulement dû aux rêves que le Maia lui avait fait faire à son sujet. En réalité, elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec Maglor. Alors qu'une partie d'elle, basée sur ce que lui avait inculpé Nínim, lui criait de se méfier et de ne pas accorder sa confiance à l'elfe. Une autre partie, plus discrète, lui soufflait qu'elle pouvait se fier à lui. C'était un peu le contraire de ce qu'elle avait ressenti vis-à-vis de Faegmôr. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, la jeune fille ne s'était jamais complètement départie de la gêne et de la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait envers lui en sa présence. A présent il lui semblait devoir choisir entre Nínim et Maglor. Et si elle ne pouvait pas retourner auprès du premier, elle ne savait pas quoi penser du second car il l'attirait tout autant qu'elle s'en méfiait. Mais il y avait encore autre chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas à son sujet. Dès qu'elle voyait l'elfe, elle perdait ses moyens et baissait sa garde comme si une impulsion intérieur la poussait à lui octroyer son entière confiance. Et cela la perturbait au plus haut point. Peut-être devait-elle essayer de le connaitre un peu mieux ?

Le pied d'Elaiano buta sur un tronc d'arbre couché et la fit s'arrêter. Elle remarqua que son beau tronc n'était plus blanc, mais noirci par des restes d'un feu de forêt. La gorge nouée, elle releva lentement la tête et ce qu'elle vit acheva de la briser. Devant elle tout n'était que destruction et mort. Les bois s'arrêtaient nets et derrière, un nombre incalculable d'arbres étaient arrachés de terre et brûlés. Les rares qui tenaient encore debout étaient vilainement entaillés et certains menaçaient de tomber. Le délicat tapis d'herbes, de feuilles et de mousse qui couvrait le sol de la forêt n'était plus qu'un horrible marécage rougeâtre où boue, sang, et flaques nauséabondes se mêlaient. Çà et là, quelques cadavres qui n'avaient encore ni été ramassés, ni dépecés par les charognard, commençaient déjà à pourrir. Quelques tissus ou plantes encore fumants complétaient ce tableau macabre.

Figée devant le massacre, l'adolescente n'osait bouger les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'agissait de toute évidence pas du même champ de bataille que celui sur lequel elle avait combattu quelques jours plus tôt, mais celui-ci était d'autant plus horrible et désastreux.

— Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici.

La jeune fille fit volte-face et aperçu Maglor qui s'approchait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je pourrais te retourner la question.

— C'est de ta faute si j'ai Voyagé.

— J'en suis désolé.

Il se tenait à présent juste derrière la jeune fille qui s'était rapidement détournée.

— Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-elle.

— Le jour de ton arrivée, nous avons subi un deuxième assaut plus dur que le précédent et sur deux fronts à la fois. Des troupes d'orques de la Moria, et d'autres venues de Dol Guldur. Il ont cette fois réussit à pénétrer dans la forêt et une partie des bois a été détruit dont cet endroit.

— C'était encore…

— Faegmôr ? Oui. Même s'il n'était pas présent, nul doute que ces troupes aient été envoyées ici sur ses ordres.

— Il ne me l'avait pas dit.

— Il y a sûrement beaucoup de choses qu'il ne t'as pas dites, soupira l'elfe en posant une main sur l'épaule droite de la jeune fille. Allez viens, ne trainons pas ici.

D'une pression de la main, il voulut inviter l'adolescente à se retourner mais celle-ci lui résista et garda son regard braqué sur un point éloigné. Au milieu du champs de bataille, Elaiano vit une silhouette recouverte d'une cape noire. Celle-ci se tenait droite et aussi immobile qu'une statue mais elle était tournée vers la jeune fille et ne la lâchait pas du regard.

— Elaiano ?

La voix de Maglor lui parvint comme à travers un épais brouillard. Avec difficultés, l'adolescente s'arracha à la vision et se tourna vers l'elfe.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

La jeune fille jeta un regard en arrière, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un corbeau prendre son envol.

— Non rien. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un.

Elaiano ne vit pas la lueur inquiète qui traversa les yeux du fëanorion lorsqu'il la poussa à faire demi-tour et à s'éloigner de ce qui restait des violents combats qui avaient eu lieu.

Leur retour à Caras Galadhon fut très silencieux et aucun d'eux n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Maglor laissa finalement l'adolescente devant le t_alan_ où elle avait dormi et s'apprêta à partir sans un mot.

— Maglor ?

La jeune fille l'avait interpelée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et sa voix hésitante franchit à peine la barrière de ses lèvres. Pourtant, l'elfe se retourna.

— Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça et de m'avoir raccompagnée, fit-elle.

— Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

— Ce n'est rien.

L'adolescente se détourna et s'apprêta à rentrer dans le _talan_ lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

— Maglor ? Tu m'avais dit que tu connaissais d'autres choses sur mon… passé.

— C'est le cas.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais… commença-t-elle avant de rougir violemment. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

Face à sa demande presque inespérée, l'elfe ne parvint pas à cacher sa joie.

— Bien sûr !

— Dans une heure ?

— Je t'attendrais ici.

— Merci.

Sans ne rien ajouter d'autre, Elaiano pénétra dans le _talan _et referma la porte derrière elle.

Une fois seule, elle se mordit la langue. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à lui faire cette demande et elle s'en voulait. Au moment de se séparer, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et la part d'elle qui ne souhaitait pas le laisser s'en aller avait pris le dessus et lui avait intimé cette idée saugrenue. Mais maintenant il était beaucoup trop tard pour faire demi-tour. C'était elle qui lui avait proposé de faire un tour, elle se devait de tenir ses engagements. Après tout, peut-être ce que lui dirait le fëanorion se révèlerait intéressant ou lui permettrait de se souvenir au moins de quelques bribes de son passé.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et s'aperçu qu'elle portait toujours les vêtements amples avec lesquels elle était arrivée en Lothlorien. Elle n'osa pas se regarder dans le miroir et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la salle d'eau qu'elle avait aperçu le matin même. Après s'être nettoyée, elle prit une tenue dans un placard de la chambre et fut surprise de remarquer que celle-ci était à sa taille. Ses hôtes avaient sans aucun doute prévu le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange avec elle, et s'étaient empressés d'en laisser à sa disposition. La tunique qu'elle mit était faite dans un tissu souple brun-beige qui se fondrait facilement dans l'ombre des sous-bois. Le pantalon par contre était plus serré que celui qu'elle portait précédemment mais Elaiano comprit que ce choix était plus pratique qu'esthétique. Un bas plus ample aurait tôt fait de s'accrocher dans des buissons et de s'abimer. Une paire de petites bottines complétaient agréablement l'ensemble.

C'est donc l'image d'une jeune elfe blonde et fatiguée que lui renvoya le miroir lorsque l'adolescente fit face à son reflet. Les vêtements faisaient ressortir sa musculature renforcée par l'entrainement intensif que Nínim, ou Faegmôr plutôt, lui avait fait subir. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se détournait. D'une certaine manière, le Maia s'était tiré une balle dans le pied en forçant la jeune fille à s'améliorer au maniement des armes. Et elle se ferait un plaisir de le lui faire remarquer si leurs routes se recroisaient car il n'y avait aucun doute, un jour viendrait où ils se reverraient, et ce jour-là Elaiano serait prête à lui faire payer sa trahison. Mais avant, elle devait retrouver ses souvenirs. Sans eux, elle serait incapable de décerner le vrai du faux et le mensonge de la vérité. A cet instant, une série de petits coups à la porte attirèrent son attention. L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration, souffla pour se calmer, puis sortit du _talan_.

Son regard tomba aussitôt sur Maglor qui attendait à quelques pas seulement de l'entrée. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Elaiano n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il comptait faire mais elle s'empressa tout de même de le suivre. L'elfe la guida de plateforme en plateforme si bien que la jeune fille se perdit rapidement. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, mais le fëanorion semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et Elaiano continuait de le suivre, toujours plus intriguée. Plus tard, ils quittèrent Caras Galadhon et s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt. Aussitôt, Maglor leva les yeux au ciel et partit en direction du Sud. Enfin, c'est ce que comprit l'adolescente car le soleil se dressait haut dans le ciel devant eux et midi approchait. Après encore plusieurs longues minutes de marche en silence, il laissèrent le soleil sur leur droite et tournèrent un peu plus vers l'Est. Enfin, la lisière de la forêt se dessina entre les arbres et ils sortirent des bois.

Devant eux, une vaste plaine s'étendait sur des kilomètres sans qu'aucun arbre ou presque ne vienne interrompre la monotonie du paysage. Ce n'était qu'à l'horizon que l'on pouvait apercevoir des collines et au loin, perdu dans la brume et des nuages d'orages des montagnes plus hautes. Mais celles-ci étaient bien trop éloignées pour que la jeune fille puisse faire autre chose qu'à peine les distinguer, ou avoir la simple impression qu'elles existaient. Loin de s'attarder sur le paysage, Maglor s'était arrêté à la lisière des bois et désignait du doigt un bosquet d'arbres visible mais déjà situé à une distance respectable du Bois Doré.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'elfe lui indiquait ce lieu en particulier.

— Nous y avons passé une nuit il y a de nombreuses années. Suite à notre fuite des prisons de Barad-Dûr et notre escale dans un village du Rohan, tu as tenu à te rendre en Lorien et c'est là-bas que nous nous sommes arrêté pour dormir. Le lendemain matin, une troupe d'Orcs nous a surpris et tu as fui pendant que je faisais diversion.

L'adolescente se rappela qu'il avait déjà mentionné le fait que c'était en Mordor qu'elle avait été emprisonné, mais il semblait sous-entendre qu'ils s'étaient échappés ensemble et non avec Nínim comme la jeune fille l'avait d'abord cru.

— Pourquoi me raconter cet épisode-là ? l'interrogea-t-elle confuse. S'y est-il passé quelque chose ?

Maglor hésita. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question et il ne sut que répondre. En vérité, il avait une raison particulière d'avoir tenu à parler de ce passage à la jeune fille mais il se rendait compte à présent que c'était trop prématuré. Elle ne se rappelait presque rien, alors aborder les sentiments qu'il portait à son égard n'était pas une bonne idée. Faegmôr lui avait appris à le haïr alors il lui semblait impossible qu'elle se rappelle seulement ce qui les avaient unis.

— Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, finit-il par répondre.

— Logique.

Le ton presque froid de l'adolescente retourna le couteau dans la plaie que Faegmôr avait indirectement pratiqué dans le cœur du fëanorion. Le Maia avait peut-être perdu Elaiano, chacun des mots que Maglor partageait avec la jeune fille lui semblait faux, comme monté de toute pièce. Et même si elle ne le savait pas, la situation était intenable. Chaque remarque, chaque geste de méfiance, chaque regard de travers qu'elle lui adressait était une injure à ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble. Il avait espéré si longtemps ces retrouvailles. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de jours passés à la lisière de la forêt dans l'attente du retour de celle qui avait ravi son cœur. Mais celle qui se tenait à présent à ces côtés n'était pas celle qu'il avait connu.

Son teint avait blanchi jusqu'à devenir presque blafard. Le cœur serré, Maglor se prit à se demander depuis combien de temps le soleil n'avait pas éclairé son visage. Mais le plus marquant était sans nul doute son extrême maigreur, que l'air perdu qu'elle prenait dès lors que le mot ''passé'' était prononcé ne parvenait pas à cacher. Pourtant elle gardait la tête haute et une aura de force qu'elle ne possédait pas auparavant émanait d'elle. C'était peut-être, avec sa curiosité, la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé. Elle faisait tout pour continuer à avancer et n'hésiterait pas à le faire seule si la situation l'exigeait.

— Autre chose ?

La question surprit l'elfe qui ne réagit pas immédiatement.

— Non.

La déception qui se peignit sur le visage de l'adolescente au contraire, ne lui échappa pas.

— Il y a tant de moments qu'il est difficile d'en choisir un en particulier et de te le raconter. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

— Pourquoi pas par le début, répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement avant de s'éloigner.

— Ondine ! s'écria-t-il avant de se reprendre.

Le nom par lequel il l'avait d'abord connu lui avait échappé par mégarde.

— Je m'appelle Elaiano et pas Ondine ! s'écria la jeune fille avant de disparaitre entre les arbres.

L'adolescente fulminait. D'un le fëanorion lui avait fait traverser la forêt pour lui montrer un bosquet et lui dire qu'elle y avait dormi, et de deux elle n'était pas plus avancer qu'auparavant. Ne comprenait-il donc pas à quel point il était horrible de vivre sans savoir d'où l'on venait, pourquoi, et à qui faire confiance ? Apparemment pas. Encore une fois elle avait osé espéré qu'il lui en apprenne plus, mais sa confiance avait été à nouveau brisée. Peut-être qu'au fond Nínim ne lui avait pas menti sur toute la ligne. Peut-être que…

D'un grand coup de pied rageur, Elaiano avait frappé dans une souche d'arbre qu'elle croyait pourrie mais au lieu de la voir voler au loin, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et ses doigts de pieds s'écrasèrent contre le bois. La douleur irradia sa jambe et la força à s'asseoir contre la souche en attendant que ses orteils acceptent à nouveau de supporter le poids de son corps. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels l'adolescente se contenta d'écouter le pépiement des oiseaux que le retour du printemps éveillait. Lorsqu'enfin la jeune fille put à nouveau se lever, sa colère était retombée et elle comprit qu'elle avait fait erreur. Dans sa course désespérée pour retrouver ses souvenirs perdus elle avait oublié qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire seule. Ainsi, elle avait attendu de Maglor qu'il lui raconte tout en un rien de temps sans même prendre le temps de lui expliquer qu'elles étaient ses attentes. Son embarras n'en était que plus compréhensible à présent, tout comme son désarroi face à la réaction qu'elle avait eu.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que ses pas l'avait guidé jusqu'à un cours d'eau qui serpentait dans les bois non loin de Caras Galadhon. Et sans nul doute qu'il traversait la cité ou passait tout aux abords de celle-ci. A quelques pas, elle trouva une berge qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'à l'eau. Un gué de fortune avait été aménagé et bloquait l'eau en amont ce qui formait un petit bassin. L'adolescente retira ses chaussures et, pieds nus, s'aventura sur le barrage ainsi créé. La température de l'eau la fit frissonner, mais elle n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle posa un pied sur un rocher sec, puis posa l'autre sur un autre arrondi. Pas à pas, elle parvint jusqu'au centre du cours d'eau où les pierres disparaissaient momentanément sous la surface avant de reparaitre quelques mètres plus loin. Elaiano remonta son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et s'engouffra dans le passage en retenant un cri. Passé les premiers centimètres l'eau devenait glaciale. De plus, au milieu du creux, les flots lui montaient jusqu'à mi mollet et le fort courant la faisait glisser sur les rochers couverts de mousse. L'adolescente perdit l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises, se rattrapa de justesse, ripa sur une pierre instable, et manqua de finir dans l'eau suite à la farce d'un morceau de mousse qui s'était détaché au moment où elle avait posé le pied dessus. Enfin elle parvint de l'autre côté et d'un dernier bond, elle sortit de l'eau.

Avec un soupir elle se laissa tomber sur le dos dans l'herbe sans un regard pour ses affaires qui se situaient toujours sur l'autre rive et se perdit dans la contemplation du feuillage des arbres. Il n'était pas encore très touffu, mais il était déjà conséquent pour la saison. Elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient en mai si elle n'avait pas entendu l'un des Galadhrims mentionner la date, pas plus tard que le matin même. Ils étaient en mars. Le 17 mars 3019 pour être précis. Et en ces lieux seuls des bourgeons de fleurs sur les arbres et arbustes permettaient de comprendre que les saisons s'écoulaient bel et bien.

Soudain, un craquement attira son attention et lui fit relever la tête. De l'autre côté, Maglor venait de sortir des sous-bois et venait dans sa direction. L'adolescente se redressa et reprit sa traversé du cours d'eau avec l'intention de connaitre la raison de sa venue même si elle s'en doutait.

Fut-ce un rocher qui se détacha ou une maladresse de sa part dû à sa précipitation, elle ne le sut pas. Mais elle venait tout juste d'atteindre le milieu de la rivière lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba. La surface liquide se rapprocha à toute allure de son visage mais ne la toucha pas. Maglor, — Comment diable avait-il fait si vite ? — s'était précipité et l'avait rattrapé in extremis. D'un geste adroit il aida l'adolescente à se redresser et à reprendre son équilibre. Puis une fois certain qu'Elaiano ne retomberait pas, il sortit de l'eau en quelques bonds de chats et reprit pied sur la berge. La jeune fille prit plus longtemps à faire de même, mais elle parvint finalement à retourner sur la terre ferme. Le cœur encore battant, elle s'assit et soupira.

— Merci.

Elle l'avait à peine soufflé mais le fëanorion l'entendit.

— Je n'allais pas te laisser tomber dans ce ruisseau, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Une énième silence retomba entre eux et ils écoutèrent le chant de l'eau, le grincement des arbres, le gazouillis des oiseaux, et tout ce qui composait de près ou de loin la nature qui les environnaient.

— J'imagine que tu étais là pour une autre raison que celle de me sauver de ma propre maladresse, essaya de plaisanter l'adolescente avant de se reprendre.

La situation n'était clairement pas aux blagues, et encore moins sur ce sujet-là. Le silence de l'elfe d'ailleurs, en dit long sur son état d'esprit en cet instant.

— Je voulais… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre comme pour choisir avec soin les termes qu'il allait employer. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je suis tout à fait conscient que tu dois vivre un moment difficile et j'en suis désolé. Sache que je ne savais vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet. I la fois tant et si peu à dire. Et…

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait semblait lui peser, comme s'il essayait vraiment de s'excuser sans pour autant savoir comment s'y prendre. La jeune fille en conclu qu'il n'avait probablement presque jamais dû le faire, et sa tentative l'attendrit et calma ses nerfs qui s'étaient à nouveau tendus lorsqu'il avait à nouveau abordé le sujet de leur discorde.

— Non c'est ma faute. Je ne t'ai même pas vraiment précisé ce que j'attendais et t'ai accusé alors que tu n'essayais que de m'aider.

Maglor ne répondit pas, mais une lueur d'espoir illumina son visage avant de disparaitre sous un masque de neutralité feinte.

— Tu avais néanmoins raison pour une chose. J'aurai dû commencer par le début au lieu de te donner des bribes d'informations.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux embarrassée.

— J'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête. Je ne le pensais pas.

— Peut-être, mais tu n'avais pas tort. Je sais que je t'ai déçu, et je compte bien me rattraper en te racontant tout du début jusqu'à la fin. Enfin, si tu acceptes de me donner une seconde chance.

Elaiano pouffa avant de se tourner vers Maglor et de perdre à nouveau son sourire. Ce dernier semblait tout à fait sérieux.

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi dirais-je non ?

Le fëanorion haussa des épaules comme s'il était totalement désintéressé mais la jeune fille ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Il avait réellement eu peur qu'elle refuse. Sans pourtant faire de commentaire, Elaiano s'installa plus confortablement dans l'herbe et fit signe à son interlocuteur qu'elle était prête. Maglor prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

Il lui conta tout depuis leur première discussion en Barad-Dûr jusqu'aux évènements d'Erebor. Il détailla autant que possible mais sans trop préciser la dureté de leur enfermement ainsi que leur fuite miraculeuse. Il lui raconta aussi leur arrêt forcé dans un étrange village à l'extrême Nord du Rohan ainsi que la gentillesse de leurs hôtes Tidlid et Eomund. Puis il parla de la Lothlorien, du col de Caradhras, de la blessure qu'elle y avait subi, puis de leur arrivée remarquée à la vallée d'Imladris. Enfin il expliqua sa propre fuite, puis l'arrivée de Faegmôr et leur atterrissage inopiné à l'autre bout du monde, en Erebor.

— Et je t'ai déjà raconté les évènements qui ont suivi, acheva-t-il après de longues heures.

L'adolescente s'étira mais ne répondit pas encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter.

— Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, reprit l'elfe déçu que cela ne suffise pas à débloquer les souvenirs perdues de la jeune fille. Peut-être devrais-je te laisser.

Sans attendre la réponse de son interlocutrice bien trop occupée à assimiler toutes les informations, il se leva et commença à s'en aller.

— Maglor ? Il y a juste quelque chose qui me perturbe. Tu dis m'avoir tout dit et tout raconté mais, il y a quelque chose qui manque.

Le fëanorion se retourna sans comprendre.

— Je ne parlais pas du contenu car je suis bien incapable de le vérifier par moi-même, mais si tu m'as décrit ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que j'ai fait, tu as à peine abordé ce que tu pensais de la situation à chaque fois.

— J'ai préféré rester factuel, se justifia-t-il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

— Peut-être mais… Je voulais savoir pourquoi.

— Pourquoi j'ai préféré te donner les faits ?

— Pas tout à fait. Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me raconter tout cela ?

— Je ne… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en apercevant le regard désabusé d'Elaiano.

Il comprit alors qu'elle avait remarqué son insistance et en avait déduit qu'il n'était pas désintéressé.

— J'ai en effet omis de te parler de… la relation que nous avions, avoua-t-il après une brève hésitation.

— Notre relation ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit nous devions être amis ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? fit l'adolescente déroutée.

— Bien sûr mais…

— Quoi donc ?

— Je…

— Maglor ?!

— Sais-tu ce que sont des âmes-sœurs ?

— Plus ou moins, répondit-elle évasive.

— Et bien, si je t'ai cherché tout ce temps c'est parce que tu es mon âme-sœur. Que tu te nommes Ondine ou Elaiano n'y change rien. Je t'aime.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_*se cache derrière un canapé avec son ordinateur*_

_Oui je sais, je suis méchante !_

_Bon… *évite un pot de gel hydroalcoolique* A la semaine prochaine alors ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


	62. Les actes comptent plus que les mots

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre et je vous laisse avec ce titre de chapitre plutôt suggestif (comment ça pas tant que ça ?)._

_Bref, j'arrête de monologuer._

_Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **Les actes comptent plus que les mots — **

**0o0o0o0**

— Je t'aime.

La déclaration de Maglor l'avait tant surprise qu'Elaiano n'avait pas su répondre. Elle était restée là sans voix, assise dans l'herbe au bord de la rivière, sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot ni articuler la moindre pensée de façon intelligible. Puis la claque était partie et l'elfe avait reculé, blessé. La jeune fille avait alors crié, tempêté, et craché avec férocité toute sa surprise sur son interlocuteur qui n'avait pas compris la raison de ce soudain excès de colère. Puis elle s'était un peu apaisée et en quelques mots jetés au vent, elle avait plus ou moins comprendre au fëanorion qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Pas toi aussi ! avait-elle sifflé. _Il_ m'a déjà fait le coup une fois alors ne t'y met pas aussi !

Et sans un regard, elle avait remis ses chaussures encore humides et s'en était allée. Resté seul, Maglor se replongea dans de moroses pensées, le cœur en lambeaux. Faegmôr avait poussé sa félonie bien plus loin qu'il n'avait pu penser, la réaction de l'adolescente ne laissait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il avait sans nul doute dû faire une déclaration à Elaiano, celle-ci y avait cru et avait ensuite d'autant plus mal vécu la trahison de ce dernier car il avait joué avec ses sentiments. Et en voulant abattre le mur qui se dressait entre eux, Maglor n'avait fait que le renforcer en s'aventurant sur un terrain glissant. A présent il était trop tard, il n'avait plus rien à raconter à la jeune fille et elle n'avait plus aucune raison de venir le voir d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement confiance en lui. Il lui serait alors d'autant plus difficile de lui parler. Une bourrasque de vent le tira de ses pensées et lui fit lever la tête. Malgré l'épaisse couche de feuilles, il put voir que le ciel s'était assombri et des nuages menaçants surplombaient à présent la forêt. Il allait devoir se dépêcher de rentrer s'il ne voulait pas finir trempé, bien qu'au vu de la situation actuelle, ce soit bien le cadet de ses soucis. L'elfe se releva et partit en direction de l'endroit qui lui avait été attribué depuis le début de sa présence en Lorien.

Les premières gouttes de pluies qui s'écrasèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre du _talan_ d'Elaiano ne lui firent même pas lever la tête. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau, rien n'aurait pu la tirer de l'état dans lequel les derniers évènements l'avait mise.

Elle peinait encore à accepter tout ce que lui avait expliqué Maglor, alors sa déclaration avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. L'adolescente se massa distraitement la main encore endolorie par le coup qu'elle avait porté à l'elfe. Il l'avait prise de court et son geste irréfléchi restait cuisant. Elle avait vu dans le geste du fëanorion la même chose que ce qu'elle avait cru apercevoir chez Nínim lorsqu'il avait lui aussi avoué ses sentiments à la jeune fille. Mais depuis qu'elle savait qu'il l'avait manipulé, il lui était difficile de penser à lui sans se rappeler de sa déclaration dans la clairière. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle s'en voulait. Ce jour-là, elle l'avait entendu parler avec un autre général de l'armée et les paroles de Faegmôr, l'avait blessé et elle avait pendant quelques instants cru qu'il lui mentait depuis le début. Mais sa déclaration avait estompé tout le reste et avait brisé ce doute. Depuis dès lors que la moindre méfiance s'éveillait en elle, il lui avait subtilement rappelé qu'il l'aimait. Combien de fois s'était-elle sentie coupable de le défier alors qu'il semblait l'apprécier ? Combien de fois avait-elle surpris un regard doux à son égard ?

Mais tout n'était qu'illusions. Elle le savait à présent. Pourtant, entre savoir et accepter, la marche était haute et Elaiano n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la franchir. A nouveau il lui semblait que Nínim se tenait encore et toujours entre la vérité et elle. Entre son passé, et son présent. Auparavant l'adolescente ne voyait qu'un chemin pour retrouver ses souvenirs et Faegmôr se dressait au milieu, muraille infranchissable et indestructible. A présent, une autre voie plus secrète s'ouvrait et guidait droit vers ses souvenirs tant convoités. Sur la route il y avait Maglor qui paraissait lui tendre la main comme pour l'aider, mais la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à la prendre. Elle avait peur qu'il ne soit lui aussi en train de jouer avec ses émotions dans l'objectif de la trahir par la suite. Le Maia avait méticuleusement détruit la moindre parcelle de confiance qu'elle avait d'abord gardé à l'égard du fëanorion sans se rappeler pourquoi.

Mais sans repère fiable, que faire mis à part rester seule ? Et face à la menace que représentait Faegmôr, pouvait-elle seulement se permettre de l'être ? La réponse trop évidente pour être énoncée sautait pourtant aux yeux. Il lui faudrait trouver une personne de confiance. Quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait s'appuyer peu importe la situation, peu importe les dangers et les détours que leur réserverait la vie. Mais qui choisir ? Elaiano se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter et de jeter un œil au dehors.

La pluie ne parvenait même pas à effacer la magnificence de Caras Galadhon. Malgré la pluie qui transformaient les parterres herbeux en bourbiers, l'eau qui s'écoulait en torrent le long des pentes qui permettaient de rejoindre le sol, les cascades qui se formaient lorsque les plateformes et les toits se dégorgeaient de leur trop-plein, et le vent qui faisait tourbillonner les gouttes pour ensuite les envoyer s'écraser sur les vitres ou les délicates décorations d'extérieures et arbrisseaux tout juste sortis de terre… même dans la violence des éléments qui se déchainaient, la cité resplendissait tel un joyaux inaltérable.

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose. Un détail infime à peine perceptible. Était-ce les terrasses désertées par les Galadhrims qui donnaient cette impression ? Ou était-ce la multitude de _talan_ aux portes et volets fermés ? L'air semblait lourd comme si un orage chargeait à menaçait d'éclater. Une ombre discrète s'était infiltrée dans le Bois Doré et le rongeait. Une noirceur venue de l'extérieur et qui tentait par tous les moyens de détruire ce lieu. Malgré les tourments qui l'assaillait, l'adolescente l'avait senti. Le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres n'était pas aussi joyeux qu'il y paraissait. Le grincement des arbres ressemblait plus à une marche funèbre qu'à une valse printanière. Et le murmure de la rivière n'était plus qu'un souffle couvert par le sifflement du vent. Quel que fut la splendeur du bois, ses beaux jours étaient passés et son dépérissement était perceptible.

Ne restait plus que cette présence protectrice que la jeune fille avait remarqué dès les premiers instants où elle avait vu la forêt, peu avant la bataille qui l'avait opposée aux occupants des bois. C'était cette personne qui avait décimé en quelques secondes toute l'armée Orque qui s'était attaquée aux frontières de la forêt, et c'était sûrement aussi elle qui avait mis fin au second assaut. Elaiano pouvait percevoir sa présence à chaque instant, peu importe où elle allait ou ce qu'elle faisait, elle la sentait. Cette personne pouvait très probablement voir et entendre tout ce qui se passait dans les bois, et cela mettait l'adolescente mal à l'aise. Elle détestait se sentir épiée, surveillée. Elle avait essayé de l'ignorer mais l'impression d'être observée restait là, à la lisière de sa conscience comme une mise en garde, ou une protection. Mais la jeune elfe avait des difficultés à imaginer la chose de cette façon. Le monde lui paraissait trop sombre et calculateur comme dépourvu de la moindre émotion positive.

Aussitôt, les pensées d'Elaiano se tournèrent vers Maglor. Il était un mélange de joie et de tristesse mêlées de force. Son comportement ambigu, ses manières attentionnées, et le regard qu'il lui portait faisait de lui l'inconnu dans l'image du monde que s'était forgé l'adolescente. Était-il un phare dans la nuit, ou un écueil perfide à la surface de l'eau ? L'adolescente l'ignorait et ne savait pas comment réagir à chaque fois. Dans un dernier soupir désappointé, la jeune fille s'écarta de la fenêtre où la pluie martelait avec toujours plus de vigueur les carreaux et s'allongea sur son lit. Si la météo ne s'améliorait pas elle devrait rester à l'intérieur le reste de l'après-midi, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir à recroiser le fëanorion.

La fin de la journée fut tout aussi pluvieuse et après s'être perdue dans les représentations de constellations qui ornaient les parois, la jeune fille jeta finalement son dévolu sur un livre de poèmes qui trainait sur sa table de nuit. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir utilisé mais loin de s'attarder sur ce détail, elle s'installa confortablement dans un siège et entama sa lecture.

''Recueils de balades de Daeron'' indiquait le titre sans donner plus d'explications. Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, l'adolescente remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de poèmes mais aussi de chants en Sindarin. Intriguée elle le feuilleta et s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas une seule page qui ne soit annotée, corrigée, ou raturée. Au vu de la couleur de l'encre utilisée ces modifications étaient plus récentes que le texte, et le style d'écriture était différent de celui qui avait originalement créé ce recueil. Elaiano passa distraitement sa main sur une annotation toute récente et aussitôt sa vue se brouilla. Pendant un instant elle aperçu le recueil posé sur un banc en pierre situé à l'ombre d'un arbre. L'image suivante fut celle de Maglor en grande conversation avec un groupe de musiciens non loin. Et enfin, elle se vit ouvrir le recueil et le parcourir du regard.

— Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé parler du Premier Age, fit un elfe en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune fille sursauta et la vision prit fin lorsque le livre lui glissa des mains et tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Elaiano jeta un œil incertain autour d'elle s'attendant presque à voir l'elfe qui venait de parler jaillir de nulle part, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle était seule. Encore plus perturbée qu'auparavant, elle ramassa le recueil et le posa sur la table qui se dressait au milieu de la pièce avant de se détourner et de se laisser tomber sur son lit. En une journée elle avait découvert tant de choses qu'elle ne parvenait plus à tout intégrer. Le trop-plein d'informations, de question, et d'émotions contradictoires l'assaillait et l'adolescente ne parvenait plus à se poser et observer tout cela avec un œil extérieur. Des petits coups frappés à la porte la détournèrent de son incompréhension.

— Entrez !

Ce fut Alfirin qui passa le pas de la porte, trempé et chargé d'un plateau de nourriture. Il ferma avec habileté la porte et posa son chargement sur la table. Son regard tomba sur le recueil que la jeune fille y avait abandonné. Et sans le savoir, il répondit à la question muette de l'adolescente.

— Il s'agit du recueil du _fils de Fëanor_. Il l'avait avec lui lorsqu'il est venu vous voir quand vous ne vous étiez pas encore réveillée. Il a dû l'oublier.

Puis il salua la jeune fille et s'en alla prestement. A nouveau seule Elaiano s'approcha du plateau et son ventre poussa un grognement digne d'un ours affamé. Elle s'attabla sans attendre et dévora le repas constitué de fruits et légumes variés ainsi que de quelques pâtisseries. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas mangé aussi bien. Une fois le plateau vidé, l'adolescente prit un gobelet et la carafe d'eau et se servit un grand verre. Mais au moment de le porter à ses lèvres, elle se figea.

Elle avait déjà vécu une situation similaire en Barad-Dûr, et il s'était avéré que l'eau qu'elle avait bu n'était pas potable. Enfin, d'après les dires de… Nínim. Aussitôt, cet épisode encore inexpliqué s'éclaircit. Le Maia avait sans nul doute introduit un somnifère ou une quelconque plante dans le pot d'eau avant de lui apporter à manger. La torpeur qui l'avait ensuite assaillit et le ''rêve'' qu'elle avait fait par la suite devaient aussi être du fait de Faegmôr. La jeune fille se rappelait encore parfaitement comment elle s'en était réchappée. Elle avait frappé celui qui la maintenait endormi. Et Nínim était arrivé juste après son réveil avec une douleur à l'épaule due à une chute un peu plus tôt. Elle n'y avait jamais cru pour la simple raison qu'il ne tombait ni se blessait jamais.

Hésitante, Elaiano fit tournoyer l'eau dans son verre. Puis n'y tenant plus, elle le bu d'une traite. Après cela elle le reposa et s'attendit à ce que la même sensation de torpeur que la fois précédente la prenne, mais rien ne se passa. Alors l'elfe se sentie ridicule. Ses hôtes n'étaient pas comme le Maia. Afin d'oublier ce passage embarrassant qu'heureusement personne n'avait remarqué, l'adolescente bu encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

Sa nuit fut perturbée par l'image du recueil et du visage de Maglor qui lui répétait inlassablement ''Je t'aime'' avant d'être échangé avec Nínim qui faisait de même avant de se jeter sur elle un poignard à la main. Ce fut cette dernière scène qui réveilla l'adolescente en sursaut. Il lui fallut une poignée de seconde pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en danger, et une bonne minute pour se rappeler qu'elle était en Lothlorien. La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit et essaya de se rendormir, mais peine perdue. Elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence que toute trace de sommeil l'avait désertée et qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Elaiano se leva donc, se prépara, et sortit du _talan_.

Il faisait à peine jour et les lumières qui illuminaient Caras Galadhon la nuit ne s'étaient pas encore éteintes. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir et les toits ne dégorgeaient plus d'eau, mais une brume fraiche s'accrochait encore aux branches des arbres enveloppant toute la cité dans une gangue vaporeuse et humide. Celle-ci était si épaisse que l'on ne voyait pas à plus de quelques mètres devant soi.

Dans un léger sourire, l'adolescente se fit la remarque que le brouillard ne se lèverait sûrement pas avant une petite heure ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps pour quitter la cité et trouver un endroit calme où passer la journée sans risquer de croiser Maglor. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se dépêcha de prendre de quoi s'occuper, boire, manger, ainsi que le recueil de balades de Daeron, et elle s'évanouit dans les bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, le fëanorion arriva avec l'intention de s'excuser mais il ne trouva personne. Il comprit aussitôt que la jeune fille était partie dans la forêt en laissant un message très clair derrière elle. Elle voulait rester seule.

Le jour qui suivit, Maglor ne parvint pas à se retrouver seul en compagnie de l'adolescente et ce fut à peine s'il l'aperçu. Elle était aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle s'enfuyait et disparaissait dans les bois. Le fëanorion savait que s'il l'avait souhaité, il aurait pu être capable de la suivre malgré tous les efforts de cette dernière pour cacher ses traces. Il ne fallait d'ailleurs pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle avait été perturbée au plus haut point par sa déclaration et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher tant qu'elle ne penserait pas être prête. Mais l'elfe n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quel serait le moment idéal pour lui parler. Il n'avait jamais été d'humeur patiente, et l'attente forcée que lui imposait Elaiano le mettait à dure épreuve.

Le lendemain fut pareil au précédent mais Maglor remarqua qu'au lieu de passer sa journée dans la forêt, l'adolescente s'était mise à déambuler dans les zones désertées de la cité. Et même si elle l'évitait toujours, elle ne cherchait plus à le semer. Il tenta alors à plusieurs reprises de l'approcher mais à chaque fois elle l'ignora ou prit une direction différente afin d'être à nouveau tranquille.

Au cours de l'après-midi, le soleil revint et la température augmenta de façon importante ce qui acheva de sécher les parterres trempés, et de mettre fin à l'interminable égouttement des arbres. Les flaques disparurent complètement et il ne resta que des ronds de boue séchée aux endroits où elles s'étaient tenues. Des fleurs noyées reparurent et commencèrent à se redresser pour dévoiler la beauté de leurs pétales au ciel. Quelques oiseaux reprirent leurs chants et la forêt retrouva un peu de vivacité. Mais il n'échappa à aucun des habitants des lieux que quelque chose d'autre était arrivé avec l'orage qui s'était récemment abattu sur la forêt. Quelque chose de bien plus sombre et grave. Tous se tournaient régulièrement vers le Sud-Est comme s'ils pouvaient voir ce qu'il se passait derrière la barrière protectrice que formait les arbres de la forêt. Comme si tous sentaient que quelque chose était en train de se jouer et que le dénouement impliquerait l'avenir de la Terre-du-Milieu.

Mais presque insensible à la tension grandissante, Maglor gardait toutes ses pensées tournées vers Elaiano dont l'état et le comportement ne le rassurait pas. Enfin lorsque le soleil commença à descendre vers l'Ouest teintant le ciel d'une éblouissante couleur orangée, il se décida à lui parler. Quoi qu'elle en pense. Il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt la jeune fille sur une des plateformes les plus hautes de Caras Galadhon et le fëanorion s'empressa de s'y diriger.

Accoudée à la rambarde d'une terrasse plus haute que les autres, Elaiano effleurait doucement la couverture du recueil de balades de Daeron. Elle avait fini par accepter ce qu'il s'était passé mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle avait cru qu'en sachant tout ce qui lui était arrivé ses souvenirs lui reviendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il n'en était rien. Ils n'étaient restés que frémissements à la lisière de sa conscience sans jamais se libérer. Il n'y avait que les rares fois où elle avait aperçu Maglor qu'elle avait cru un instant que tout allait se débloquer. Le fils de Fëanor était la clé mais elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment. La déclaration qu'il lui avait faite était encore trop fraiche dans sa mémoire et rien que d'y penser, elle ressentait encore le mélange de gêne et de peur qu'il l'avait soudainement prise. Et si elle avait fuit au cours de deux derniers jours, ce n'était plus complètement de la faute du fëanorion, mais de la sienne. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Maglor. Elle était déchirée entre une attirance irraisonnée envers lui, et une méfiance liée à ce que lui avait dit Faegmôr. Et même si elle sentait qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard y faire face, la jeune fille redoutait ce moment plus que tout. Le soleil commençait à disparaitre derrière l'horizon lorsqu'un bruit de pas caractéristiques se fit entendre. L'adolescente se retourna et vit que celui qui s'était décidé à venir la voir était celui-là même à qui elle n'osait parler.

— Oh tu es là ?! fit-elle à court de formule de salutation.

— Je souhaitais te parler.

— Si c'est à propos du recueil de balades de Daeron, je l'ai. Tu l'avais oublié dans mon _talan_, tenta-t-elle en lui tendant l'ouvrage.

Le fëanorion le prit délicatement et le posa sur une petite table disposée dans un coin de la terrasse.

— Merci, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais venu.

— C'est ? demanda l'adolescente avant de regretter immédiatement sa question.

— Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. Je n'aurait pas dû te le dire aussi tôt.

— Ce n'est rien, mentit-elle-même si elle savait pertinemment que son interlocuteur ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon.

— Peut-être, mais je tenais à te le dire. Et sache que je ne mentais pas, ajouta-t-il lorsque l'adolescente lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner avec l'évidente intention de partir.

Sa phrase eut au moins l'effet de la faire s'arrêter et se retourner.

— Tu dis ne pas me mentir, mais Faegmôr faisait de même. Pourtant il l'a très bien fait. Et sur ce même sujet…

Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots et la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans l'obscurité grandissante.

— Comprends… qu'à présent je ne crois plus aux mots prononcés, ajouta-t-elle avec douleur avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Mais Maglor ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et d'un geste, lui attrapa le poignet, la força à se retourner, et avec une douceur insoupçonnée, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se figea. Elle ne tenta pas de se dégager, mais elle ne lui rendit pas non plus son baiser. Lorsque l'elfe s'écarta, il vit bien que l'adolescente n'avait pas réagi. Son regard était braqué droit devant elle et se perdait dans le néant. Le cœur complètement brisé face à sa froideur, Maglor se contenta de murmurer une dernière phrase.

— Je voulais te faire comprendre que… je t'aime vraiment.

Puis il s'écarta et voulu s'éloigner. Pourtant, la main de la jeune fille qu'il avait attrapé se referma subitement et le retint. Il voulu se dégager, mais la poigne de l'adolescente ne le laissa pas faire.

— Qu'est-ce que… fit-il en se retournant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il aperçu le visage d'Elaiano. Sur une de ses joues, une unique larme coulait. Une larme d'un noir d'encre. La jeune fille tourna enfin sa tête vers lui et sans crier gare, l'embrassa à son tour avec une force dont elle n'avait pas fait preuve jusqu'à présent. D'autres larmes, normales cette fois, rejoignirent la précédente et baignèrent les joues de l'adolescente tendit qu'elle se blottissait contre Maglor.

— Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le soleil disparu alors à l'horizon et ses derniers rayons éclairèrent la plateforme sur laquelle deux amants se tenaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre, unis par quelque chose d'inespéré.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Bon voilà ! C'est bon, ça va aller mieux maintenant. *cache le plan* __Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de publier ce chapitre..._

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je n'ai rien à dire donc voilà..._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	63. La couleur des sentiments

_Bonjour !_

_On se retrouve pour le nouveau chapitre qui est lui aussi un joli pavé ! Et d'ailleurs il arrive en avance car je n'aurai pas le temps de le publier ce weekend, donc voilà._

_Bon je n'ai rien à dire mis à part le fait que je suis fière de la référence du titre (je n'ai jamais vu ce film d'ailleurs). Et c'est tout à fait vrai, je suis dans mon mood titre à référence en ce moment._

_Bref... Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

— **La couleur des sentiments — **

**0o0o0o0**

Elaiano était seule à l'orée d'une forêt. C'était la nuit et la lune était réduite à un mince croissant à peine visible derrière les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Derrière la jeune fille une plaine interminable et battue par les vents s'étendait, et devant elle se dressait une immense forêt dont la cime des arbres était si haute que les branches les plus élevées paraissaient côtoyer les nuages. Un souffle froid exhala du bois et hérissa l'échine de l'adolescente. Quelque chose de sombre était tapi à l'affut sous le couvert des arbres et l'observait. Elle le sentait et se refusait d'entrer dans la forêt. Pourtant c'était là la direction qu'elle devait prendre. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi ? Elaiano n'en savait rien, mais elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle devait traverser la forêt et non pas partir vers la plaine. La jeune fille se tourna une dernière fois vers la lande ventée et fini par se résigner. Elle n'avait pas le choix. A cet instant, le craquement d'une branche derrière elle la fit se retourner et elle vit la silhouette de Faegmôr se jeter sur elle, un long poignard effilé à la main. L'adolescente hurla de terreur et s'éveilla en sursaut.

Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'elle était à Caras Galadhon et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Le même que celui qu'elle faisait chaque nuit depuis qu'elle avait fui le Maia. Le même rêve qui l'éveillait en sursaut et la laissait tremblante. Pourtant cette fois elle avait juste eu peur lorsque Nínim avait surgit, rien de plus. La jeune fille voulu se relever mais à peine se fut elle assise qu'un horrible mal de tête la prit et elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Un bruissement se fit entendre et Maglor apparu dans son champs de vision. Il vint se mettre au niveau d'Elaiano, écarta doucement les mains de celle-ci et posa ses doigts sur les tempes de l'adolescente. Le contact avec la peau froide de l'elfe apaisa presque aussitôt la douleur et lorsque Maglor retira ses mains, ce n'était plus qu'une sensation désagréable à peine perceptible.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de relever la tête et de porter attention à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle n'était pas dans un _talan_ et elle n'était pas assise sur son lit. Il s'agissait plutôt de l'intérieur d'un énorme tronc d'arbre aménagé pour accueillir une personne voire même deux. Il n'y avait aucune décoration superflue et seul un drap blanc fermait l'accès au lieu. Face au regard surpris et interrogateur d'Elaiano qui se demandait où elle se trouvait, Maglor se décida à lui expliquer même si l'embarras qui le prenait était évident.

— C'est ici que je séjourne depuis mon arrivée en Lothlorien. Après notre ''discussion'' d'hier soir, tu as dormi ici.

— Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

— Tu n'étais pas consciente. Après que… Le fëanorion marqua un temps comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Juste avant que je ne parte, tu t'es soudain effondrée. Nous étions plus proche d'ici que de ta chambre donc je t'ai porté jusqu'ici, finit-il par dire.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais l'essentiel était là. L'elfe n'eut pas à donner plus de détails car la rougeur qui s'étendait sur les joues de son interlocutrice signifiait qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

— Je me rappelle simplement avoir eu tout d'un coup très mal de tête, et après… plus rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça a fait… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de poser sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Non… C'est pas possible.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit, les referma avec l'apparente difficulté à accepter quelque chose. Ses yeux s'embuèrent sous le coup d'une émotion aussi violente qu'imprévue, de la joie. L'adolescente se tourna enfin vers Maglor qui la regardait perplexe, et dans un geste presque enfantin, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour pleurer.

— Maglor… je suis désolée pour tout. Je ne me rappelais pas.

A cette dernière phrase, l'elfe comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Il prit la jeune fille dans sa bras avec tendresse et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il ne savait que dire tant c'était inespéré ni même n'osait y croire.

— Tu te souviens ? finit-il par oser demander.

— De tout.

La réponse à peine murmurée eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans le cœur de Maglor. Elle se rappelait. Le sceau de Faegmôr s'était brisé et avec lui la dernière emprise qu'il avait sur l'esprit de la jeune fille. Mais le contrecoup allait être dur à accepter pour l'adolescente car à présent qu'elle savait, les atrocités que lui avait fait commettre le Maia n'en seraient que plus difficiles à porter. A commencer par la bataille aux frontières de la Lorien quelques jours plus tôt. Et même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était précisément passé pendant tout ce temps, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette bataille n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle ait faite pour le compte de Faegmôr.

Maglor s'aperçu alors qu'Elaiano avait cessé de pleurer et qu'elle s'était écartée de lui soudain affairée.

— Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il la vit s'emparer d'un petit sac de voyage et commencer à fourrer des affaires dedans.

— Je pars. Je ne peux pas rester, pas après ce que j'ai fait.

— Bien sûr que si tu peux.

— J'ai tué Maglor ! J'ai tué des personnes qui ne m'avaient rien fait ! Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comment pourrais-je regarder ne serait-ce que l'un d'eux dans les yeux sans me rappeler que j'ai pu tuer un de ses amis, un membre de sa famille ? Je ne pourrais pas.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? répliqua calmement le fëanorion.

Elaiano se figea le regarda comme s'il était fou et que la réponse était évidente, puis elle reprit ses vas et vient.

— Tu savais pertinemment ce que tu avais fait avant que le sceau ne lâche, d'où ma question. Pourquoi partir maintenant ?

— Parce que je n'étais pas certaine avant.

— De quoi ?

— De tout ! Et de rien ! Je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire confiance, si je pouvais rester, si je… C'est déjà difficile de savoir que quelqu'un s'est amusé à me manipuler, alors regarder dans les yeux une personne en sachant pertinemment que j'ai tué l'un de ses semblables. Je ne peux pas.

— Bien sûr que si tu peux. Je sais ce que c'est.

— Non tu ne sais pas ! Arrêtes de te comporter comme si tout était facile et qu'il suffisait de l'ignorer ! Tu n'es pas à ma place !

— Tu te trompes. Je sais ce que c'est de devoir regarder dans les yeux une personne en sachant pertinemment avoir tué un de ses proches. Ça fait plusieurs milliers d'années que je vis ça à chaque fois que je croise l'un des nôtres. Ne crois pas être la seule à endurer ça.

La jeune fille se figea et se tourna vers l'elfe.

— Sais-tu pourquoi tu dors dans un _talan_ et moi dans un tronc d'arbre à l'écart des habitations principales ? La réponse est simple. Certes tu as tué. Mais ce qui comptes à leur yeux au-delà de l'action elle-même, c'est la volonté que tu y as mise. Dans ton cas c'est Faegmôr qui t'as manipulé, ce n'est un secret pour personne en Caras Galadhon. Alors comment en vouloir à une personne qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. De plus tu es la fille des protecteurs de ces bois, ils te considèrent comme l'une des leurs. Mais ce n'est pas pareil pour moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit et on te l'a déjà raconté. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait à Aqualondë, en Doriath, au Sirion…

— Les massacres fratricides…

— Oui. C'est là toute la différence entre ta situation et la mienne. Tu ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait alors que je savais pertinemment ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il ne se passe plus un jour sans que je regrette mes actions passées, sans que je regrette d'avoir tué tous ces innocents. Des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Des soldats, des pères, des mères… Et crois-moi, les rares survivants en ont parlé autour d'eux. Ils ne m'ont pas pardonné et j'en aurais fait de même à leur place. Alors ne crois pas un seul instant que je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives et que je comprends pas ta situation. Au contraire, je dois être celui qui est le plus à même de savoir ce que tu traverses.

Maglor marqua un temps comme pour laisser ses paroles atteindre leur but.

— Alors maintenant, poses ce sac et cesses de te sentir coupable. Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne peux pas le changer. Acceptes-le et tournes la page. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Ne la détruit pas avec des remords infondés.

Tout en parlant, il s'était relevé et s'était approché de la jeune fille pour lui prendre avec délicatesse le sac des mains. Elle ne l'empêcha pas lorsque le tissus quitta sa main, et elle ne se déroba pas lorsque Maglor la prit dans ses bras.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Je ne pourrais supporter de te voir disparaitre une seconde fois. Alors je t'en prie, ne part pas.

Elaiano mit un certain à répondre, mais lorsqu'elle le fit toute trace de colère avait déserté sa voix.

— Comment faire pour tourner la page ?

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du fëanorion. Il prit la main de l'adolescente dans la sienne et sortit de l'abris sans lui donner d'explications. Intriguée, la jeune fille ne dit rien et le laissa la guider entre les arbres. Elle reconnut rapidement le lieu lorsqu'elle entendit, puis vit la rivière. Il s'agissait de l'endroit où Maglor lui avait raconté ce qu'il savait de son passé. En arrivant, Elaiano nota que rien n'avait changé malgré la pluie torrentielle récente. Ou presque. Le gué qui permettait de traverser le ruisseau et dont la présence formait une vasque profonde était presque entièrement recouvert, le niveau de l'eau ayant considérablement augmenté.

Sans expliquer quoi que ce soit, l'elfe retira ses chaussures et s'aventura avec une agilité déconcertante sur les premières pierres glissantes du gué. La jeune fille fit de même et le rejoignit avec plus de prudence. Ils avancèrent ainsi sur le pont submergé, l'eau froide leur glaçant les pieds, jusqu'à atteindre ce qui devait être le milieu de la rivière. A cet endroit, le courant fort avait retiré toute la mousse des pierres, mais l'eau courrait si vite entre le pierres qu'Elaiano avait des difficultés à ne pas tomber. Seul Maglor ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde, son air amusé plaqué sur ses lèvres.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Te changer les idées, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de la pousser sans ménagement dans le bassin.

La jeune fille tomba dans l'eau du bassin et disparu un instant sous la surface. Lorsqu'elle reparu, elle s'écria :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Son interlocuteur se contenta de lui offrir un sourire innocent mais aida tout de même l'adolescente trempée à remonter sur le gué de pierres. Une fois stabilisée, ce fut une jeune fille dégoulinante qui se tint face à l'elfe. Et sans ménagement elle le poussa à son tour dans l'eau. Mais le fëanorion avait sans doute vu venir le coup car il attrapa Elaiano et ils chutèrent tous deux dans l'eau. A nouveau, celle-ci se redressa.

— Espèce d'idiot ! s'écria-t-elle à moitié hilare lorsque ce dernier apparu en surface, ses cheveux trempés plaqués contre son crâne et son dos.

Il se tenait debout et l'eau lui atteignait à peine les épaules, alors que la jeune fille devait presque nager pour éviter que l'eau qui clapotait sous son menton ne lui entre dans la bouche. En quelques courtes brasses, l'adolescente quitta la zone de courant et se plaça sur un rocher surélevé pour avoir pied. Puis d'un geste précis, elle envoya une gerbe d'eau sur celui qui avait osé la pousser à l'eau. Maglor reçu la vague en pleine figure et ne se fit pas prier pour rendre la pareille à Elaiano qui se prit à son tour un déluge d'eau froide qui la fit glapir.

— Tu vas me le payer ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se jeter sur l'elfe et de disparaitre avec lui à nouveau sous la surface de l'eau.

Cette fois ce fut Maglor qui sortit la tête de l'eau en premier presque immédiatement suivi par l'adolescente qui l'aspergea d'eau en riant avant de boire la tasse.

Ils se débattirent pendant encore plusieurs minutes dans l'eau de la rivière avant de se hisser sur la berge, trempés, frigorifiés, mais heureux. La jeune fille était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable et un sourire ornait les lèvres du fëanorion. Allongés sur le dos dans l'herbe rendue chaude par le soleil et les bras écartés, ils laissèrent la douceur de l'air les sécher. Peu à peu, l'adolescente se calma et les bruits de la forêt se firent à nouveau entendre. Ils se laissèrent bercer par le murmure de l'eau et le pépiement d'un oiseau perché sur une branche. Mais aucun d'eux ne prêta attention au grincement mélancolique des arbres et à la douleur que transportait le vent. Elaiano fini par tendre un bras vers Maglor et celui-ci fit de même. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent puis s'entremêlèrent avant de se joindre avec fermeté. L'elfe attira la jeune fille vers lui et ils se tinrent collés l'un à l'autre, l'adolescente lui tournant espièglement le dos. Puis elle se retourna et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'attraper une mèche de cheveux du fëanorion et de l'entortiller autour de ses doigts.

— Tu sais que tu es mouillé ?

— Et toi donc ? objecta-t-il amusé.

— Cela vous gênerait-il, Monsieur ? répliqua-t-elle en se redressant comme blessée par ses paroles, mais son sourire démentait son ton soudain très protocolaire.

Maglor fit de même et l'observa avant de répondre avec autant de dignité que le pouvait sa position allongée et ses vêtements trempés.

— Pas le moins de monde, ma Dame.

— Ai-je vraiment l'âge pour mériter le titre de ''madame'', Maglor ? riposta-t-elle sans comprendre le sens des paroles de l'elfe.

Mais comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, l'elfe se contenta de lui rendre un sourire voulu mystérieux.

— Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me fasse des cachotteries. Et je ne suis pas si vieille quand même !

— Quel âges as-tu ?

— Aucune idée, fit-elle après un temps de silence. Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon ici et sur Terre. Et avec mes allers-retours incessants… je n'en sais rien.

— Tu as donc passé beaucoup de temps sur Terre ?

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de l'adolescente à la mention de sa disparition de la Terre-du-Milieu pendant près de soixante ans.

— Ça n'a été que quelques mois pour moi. Six, peut-être sept… je ne sais plus. J'avais complètement oublié l'existence de ce monde. Ce n'est que très tard qu'_il _m'en a parlé. Et encore, _il_ s'est arrangé pour y mettre un filtre et sa propre vision des choses. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'_il_ m'ait menti pendant aussi longtemps.

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa. C'était une des premières fois qu'elle parlait de ce qui lui était arrivé et la douleur liée à la trahison de Nínim était encore bien vivace et n'avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser.

— En soi _il_ n'a jamais été méchant envers moi. Sauf lors de nos entrainements. Il était absolument intraitable à ce sujet. Mais pourtant, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que tout ce qu'_il_ a fait avait un intérêt et une place dans ses plans.

— Ses plans ?

— Là aussi _il _ne m'a rien dit. Mais le peu que j'ai compris, est qu'il n'aide Sauron que pour la puissance de son armée car elle peut servir ses propres ambitions.

—Je serai prêt à parier que Faegmôr souhaite diriger lui-même la Terre-du-Milieu. Nul doute qu'il trahira Sauron lorsque le temps sera venu. Mais pour cela il devra choisir le bon moment. Et c'est là qu'il peut se tromper.

— Je n'en suis pas certaine, répliqua l'adolescente pensive après s'être dégagée avec douceur de l'étreinte de Maglor et s'être assise face à l'eau.

L'elfe s'assit à son tour et lui décocha un regard interrogateur.

— Après que tu m'ais parlé à Dol Guldur, je suis retournée sur Terre dans un chalet où nous avons séjourné pendant un long moment. C'est là que j'ai découvert la preuve qu'il me manipulait depuis le début mais aussi…

A nouveau sa voix faiblit et il lui fallut un sursaut de volonté pour continuer son récit.

— Il y avait aussi des livres. Des romans pour enfant qui n'existent que sur Terre et qui racontent l'histoire de la Terre-du-Milieu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier mais c'est fort probable que des évènements futurs y soient inscrits.

Elaiano marqua un temps pour laisser Maglor assimiler cette information avant de reprendre.

— Je pourrais y faire un tour rapidement et nous pourrions avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui ou savoir ce qu'il prépare.

— Non ! s'écria Maglor avant de se reprendre plus calme. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, il pourrait t'y attendre.

— Mais cela vaudrait le coup non ?!

— Non ! Connaitre l'avenir est bien trop risqué, crois-moi ! Et, Faegmôr doit s'attendre à te voir débarquer pour récupérer ces livres, alors soit il t'y attendra, soit il les a déjà déplacés. Il a même probablement fait les deux.

— Tu penses qu'il sait que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs ?

— Je n'en ait aucune idée, mais réfléchit un instant. Avec le temps, il doit pertinemment savoir qu'elle serait ta première réaction si son sceau se brisait. Il n'en ait sûrement pas certain. Ne lui offre pas la preuve sur un plateau en te mettant inutilement en danger.

— Ces livres ne faisaient pas partis des souvenirs que j'avais perdu !

— Non, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose sur Terre que tu serais tentée d'aller voir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Elisa !

Le cri lui avait échappé lorsque le visage de celle qui l'avait élevée s'était imposé à son esprit.

— Je ne peux pas la laisser là-bas ! Il va la tuer !

L'adolescente voulu se lever mais le fëanorion avait anticipé le coup et l'obligea à rester assise.

— C'est exactement le genre de réactions à ne pas avoir ! s'énerva-t-il. Je ne peux pas pénétrer tes pensées mais j'ai pu deviner ce que tu allais faire ! Alors ne doute pas un instant qu'il comprendra immédiatement que son sceau s'est brisé si tu te précipites au secours d'Elisa. Aussi longtemps que Faegmôr croira que tu ne te rappelle rien, il n'osera pas lui faire de mal car tu ne te souvenais même pas d'elle, je me trompe ?

— Non, avoua Elaiano penaude en comprenant l'erreur qu'elle avait failli commettre.

Maglor s'adoucit et enserra les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes.

— Si tu veux que nous aillons la moindre chance face à lui, il ne va pas falloir agir sans réfléchir. Si ce que tu dis est vrai et qu'il connait une partie du futur de la Terre-du-Milieu, alors nous devons nous préparer au pire et non nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

— Tu me demande d'abandonner Elisa à son sort ?

— Non. Il faut que Faegmôr continu à croire que tes souvenirs ne sont pas revenus.

— Je ne devrais pas être là avec toi alors mais plutôt en train de garder mes distances, non ?

— Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse t'atteindre ici. Et si c'est le cas, ce sera uniquement dans tes rêves.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse comme à Erebor. Si j'ai réussi à faire un compromis la dernière fois, ce sera impossible cette fois.

Le fëanorion grimaça. Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué avoir fait un compromis avec Faegmôr mais Maglor se doutait évidemment de la teneur de ce dernier. Le soudain éveil d'Elaiano après des jours à dépérir assailli par les rêves que lui imposait le Maia ainsi que son empressement à se rendre sur Terre pour sauver Elisa n'étaient pas sans lien. Et même si l'adolescente ne le lui avait pas dit, il avait rapidement compris qu'elle avait passé un marché.

— Je suis désolée, fit Elaiano en apercevant la réaction de l'elfe. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien vous dire à toi et Glorfindel sinon il aurait tué Elisa.

— Je comprends.

Un silence désagréable tomba entre eux et toute trace de gaieté disparu définitivement de leur visage, chacun se morfondant sur ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou éviter. De longues minutes passèrent avant que la jeune fille, n'y tenant plus, ne se relève.

— Bon. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser ce fichu Maia pourrir ma journée. Tu as une idée d'activité ?

La remarque que l'adolescente avait lâché sans trop réfléchir fit sourire Maglor. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'autre que ses souvenirs qui était revenu. Si la jeune fille était capable de se morfondre pendant des jours ou réagir de façon complètement impulsive juste à cause d'une émotion un peu trop forte, elle possédait une force unique que beaucoup auraient voulu posséder. Si elle le souhaitait, elle arrivait sans difficulté à mettre ses soucis de côté et à se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus amusant. L'elfe l'avait déjà remarqué lors de leur séjour dans les cachots de Barad-Dûr. Malgré la dureté de leur emprisonnement et le caractère désolant et insalubre des lieux, l'adolescente avait souvent réussi à apporter une touche de gaieté à l'ambiance lugubre qui planait en permanence.

Elle était si jeune et était déjà passée au travers de tant d'épreuves. Et même si chacune d'elle avait laissé une trace indélébile, la jeune fille parvenait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre à surmonter cet obstacle et à continuer à avancer malgré tout. Elle ne le savait sûrement pas, mais sa volonté était d'une force rare que même Faegmôr n'avait pas pu écraser. Sa curiosité et son envie irrépressible de comprendre le monde qui l'entourait avait empêché le Maia d'en faire complètement sa marionnette même sans ses souvenirs. Et c'était sûrement cette même volonté qui lui avait fait douter des intentions de Nínim et qui l'avait poussée à en avoir le cœur net. Ce n'était ni lui, ni ses propositions qui en étaient à l'origine. Maglor le savait et d'une certaine façon, cela le réconfortait. Faegmôr pouvait bien venir, ils seraient tous deux là pour l'accueillir une arme au poing. Même Elaiano finirait par le faire, cela pouvait se sentir dans le ton qu'elle employait dès que le nom du Maia était prononcé. Sa colère couvait, et mieux valait ne pas se trouver en travers de la route de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle éclaterait. L'elfe s'arracha enfin à ses pensées et aperçu l'air amusé de l'adolescente qui semblait avoir remarqué son moment d'absence. Cela était d'autant plus évident qu'elle avait remis ses chaussures et qu'il était lui-même encore pied nus.

— Un tour en forêt ? proposa-t-il à court d'idée.

— Pourquoi pas. Je suis sûre que tu ne me rattraperas pas.

Et sur un sourire goguenard, elle s'enfuit en courant et disparu dans les fourrés qui bordaient le lit de la rivière. Un éclat de rire déjà lointain parvint aux oreilles de l'elfe lorsqu'une fois ses chaussures remises il s'engouffra dans les bois. Elle s'était décidée à jouer avec lui, mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du fëanorion lorsqu'il aperçu des traces de pas presque invisibles dans la mousse de la forêt. Elaiano serait bien plus simple à trouver qu'elle ne le pensait. Maglor se lança alors à son tour sur la piste laissé par l'adolescente et disparu à son tour entre les troncs.

Bien au-dessus de leurs têtes, une personne se tenait sur l'une des balustrades les plus excentrées de Caras Galadhon. Lorsqu'elle les vit disparaitre dans les sous-bois, Galadriel ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle avait vu cette scène dans son miroir. Elle espérait simplement que toutes ne se vérifieraient pas et qu'aucun des deux ne meurt dans les batailles qui ne tarderaient pas à se profiler devant eux. Quelque chose d'important se jouait et le cours de la guerre pouvait basculer à tout instant. Chaque jour le porteur de l'anneau se rapprochait de la Montagne du Destin, et même si Elaiano l'ignorait il n'y avait plus aucun doute que la réussite ou non de la quête de l'Anneau serait décisif pour l'avenir de tous.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Petit rappel pour les personnes perdues : comme précisé il y a quelques chapitres, nous sommes le 20 mars 3019 du Troisième Age ce qui veut dire que nous sommes en pleine Guerre de l'Anneau. Pour les vraiment perdus... Nous sommes pendant les évènements du Seigneur des Anneaux et la Bataille des champs du Pelennor (Minas Tirith) est terminée depuis presque une semaine ! L'Anneau mentionné est l'Anneau Unique ou Anneau de Pouvoir appartenant à Sauron qu'il a "perdu" et qu'il cherche à récupérer. Petit rappel que nous avons deux hobbits actuellement en Mordor en train de crever de soif pour aller jeter cet anneau dans un volcan, seule possibilité pour le détruire. Bon... J'espère que ces petites explications étaient inutiles car sinon je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu comprendre de l'histoire jusqu'à présent mais bref..._

_J'ai cette fois essayé de ne pas terminer mon chapitre comme les précédents et d'éviter de vous lâcher sur une fin sadique. C'était prévu initialement mais je me suis un peu plus étalée que prévu donc j'ai coupé plus tôt._

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé... A la semaine prochaine ! Et bonnes vacances à ceux et celles qui partent en vacances ! (C'est bizarre de marquer ça car là on est le 5 octobre et les vacances c'est dans deux semaines pour moi...)_


End file.
